Epic Love
by Lecholls
Summary: Mon histoire se positionne après le 220. VM et ses acteurs ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à RT
1. What I am and what I wanted to be

**Epic LoVe:**

_Mon histoire se positionne juste après le 220 quand Veronica est passée voir Logan pour s'excuser d'être partie si rapidement de la fête après sa déclaration. Logan ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il a dit et de plus, il est avec Kendall. Mon histoire reprend juste après la descente en ascenseur de Veronica, totalement désillusionnée. Il y aura la fin de la saison 2 mais remixée à ma façon!_

**Chapitre 1: What I am and what I wanted to be.**

Veronica descendit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la sortie, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle s'était précipitée dans la gueule du loup, avait baissé les armes et s'était pris un mur de face. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle ne pouvait les contenir. Les gens à côté de qui elle passait la regardaient d'un air soit étonné, soit triste. Elle devait vraiment avoir l'air malheureuse pour susciter de la compassion chez ce genre de personnes.

Elle monta dans sa voiture, appuya sa tête sur le volant et y pleura de longues minutes. Toute la nuit, elle avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens. La déclaration de Logan l'avait remuée au plus haut point mais elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être pensait-elle après tous ces mois passés à s'envoyer des piques qu'il ne ressentait finalement rien pour elle. Ca avait été plus facile de penser ça pour être heureuse avec Duncan et vivre librement sa relation. Peut-être … Peut-être qu'à force de tenter de s'en convaincre, elle y était finalement vraiment parvenue, elle le croyait et la déclaration de Logan avait chamboulé ses certitudes. Ca devait être ça. De toute façon, cette déclaration ne voulait rien dire, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir prononcé ces mots, alors à quoi bon continuer à se torturer. Elle releva enfin la tête et mit le moteur en route. Elle regarda une dernière fois la porte de l'hôtel et s'en alla.

* * *

Logan s'assit sur le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains. Kendall s'assit à ses côtés et commença à lui faire des bisous dans le cou. Il soupira et se dégagea de son étreinte.

Kendall – Que se passe-t-il? Tu es enfin rassasié?

Logan – Tu peux partir Kendall.

Kendall – Oh ohhhh! Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile mon petit! Je ne suis pas rassasiée moi!

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui et l'embrassa. A nouveau, il se dégagea d'elle et se leva pour s'appuyer contre le bar.

Logan – J'ai dit "Tu peux partir maintenant".

Kendall – Hey mais que se passe-t-il, mon jouet préféré? Ne me dis pas que c'est la visite de cette petite vipère qui …

Logan – Tu peux partir, Kendall.

Kendall – Je ne compte pas m'en aller avant d'avoir eu ce que je veux.

Elle se leva, défit son peignoir sous lequel elle était entièrement nue et se lova contre lui.

Kendall – Tu en as autant envie que moi … avoue-le.

Logan l'éloigna d'elle, se dirigea vers la chambre, attrapa chaque battant de la porte et la regarda.

Kendall – On passe à la chambre tout de suite?

Logan – Aurevoir Kendall.

Il referma les portes et tourna la clé. Il s'appuya ensuite dos contre la porte et se laissa glisser le long, jusqu'à se retrouver assis, la tête dans les mains. Il entendit la porte claquer et soupira.

Logan – Décidément mon cher Logan, tu ne changeras jamais …

* * *

Veronica arriva chez elle, jeta son sac dans le canapé, ses clefs sur la table et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et frappa de ses poings sur le matelas tout en assénant des "Crétin, crétin, crétiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" à tout va.

Mac – Sale début de journée?

Veronica sursauta et vit son amie, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée en entrant, assise sur sa chaise de bureau et la regardant d'un air interrogatif.

Veronica – Mac! Tu m'as foutu la frousse!

Mac – C'était le but! (fait semblant d'avoir un bloc-notes et de barrer qqch) La crise cardiaque: pas fonctionné!

Veronica – Haha! Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné le coup de la soirée avec Butters?

Mac – Hummm … Je dirais que je ne suis pas prête de te pardonner avant une vingtaine d'années.

Veronica – Oooops.

Elle se coucha sur son lit, les mains croisées sur son ventre, regardant son plafond. Mac vint se poser à côté de son amie, dans la même position et elles restèrent ainsi sans parler de longues minutes.

Mac – Alors ca s'est mal passé avec Logan?

Veronica – Hein?

Mac - Alors ca s'est mal passé avec Logan?

Veronica – J'avais bien compris!

Mac – Bah me demande pas de répéter alors!

Veronica – Non mais j'me demandais ce qui te faisait penser que … 1/ quelque chose s'est mal passé …

Mac – Tu frappais il y a quelques minutes un pauvre matelas d'eau qui ne t'a visiblement rien fait …

Veronica – Elémentaire ma chère Q!

Mac – Et oui, je me Mars-ise!

Veronica – Et de 2/ je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser que ce qui me fait frapper mon matelas a une relation quelconque avec ce crétin d'Echolls!

Mac – Et bien vois-tu, je n'en étais pas sûûûûûre … Je vous ai vu parlé tous les deux à la soirée hier soir et vu la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre vous, je me disais qu'il y avait une possibilité … confirmée il y a deux secondes par ta phrase …

Veronica – Wooooh, wooooh, woooooh! Attends! Tension sexuelle?

Mac – Oui … Attirance incroyable entre deux êtres qui ne s'arrêtera qu'au moment où ils auront enfin franchi le pas … ou qui ne fera que s'agrandir quand ils l'auront franchi … c'est selon!

Veronica – Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il y a entre Logan et moi …

Mac – C'est toi que tu essaies de convaincre? Parce que si c'est moi, c'est pas la peine!

Veronica – Tssss …

Mac – Bon … D'accord, je fais un effort pour essayer de te croire. Suivons ton raisonnement … Tu dis qu'il n'y a pas de tension sexuelle entre Logan Echolls et toi … Qu'il y a-t-il donc?

Veronica – Bah … Rien! Il n'y a rien entre Logan et moi.

Mac – Okay …

Veronica – Quoi encore?

Mac – J'essaie de toutes mes forces de te croire hein, mais j'pense pas y arriver!

Veronica – Haha!

Mac – C'était un "Haha" ironique non? Ou plutôt un "Haha" genre "Tu as raison".

Veronica – Aucun des deux!

Elle se tourna vers son amie qui la regardait l'air moqueur.

Veronica – Il m'a pas suivi, tu sais? Je suis restée des minutes et des minutes à l'attendre dans ma voiture et il m'a pas suivi … Il a préféré rester avec cette …

Elle baissa les yeux, sentant les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Mac - …

Veronica – Tout ce qu'il a dit, toutes ces choses qui m'ont touchées en plein cœur hier soir … Tout ça c'était du vent! Quand je pense que j'y suis allée et pourquoi? Pour me prendre un mur? A quoi ca sert de baisser les armes si c'est pour souffrir?

Mac – Parce que ne pas baisser les armes, c'est ne pas aimer.

Veronica – Je ne l'aime pas.

Mac – Pourquoi tu pleures alors?

Veronica – J'ai la rage! Ce sont des larmes de rage.

Mac – Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'il te suive alors?

Veronica – Mac …

Mac – Oui?

Veronica – Je te déteste!

Mac – Je suis ta Q, tu ne l'as pas oublié?

Veronica – Non! … Je … Je suis contente que tu sois là …

Mac – Je venais te faire payer la soirée que tu m'as fait passer mais je pense que tu paies déjà assez comme ça … J'accepte de t'écouter, mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu m'expliques un peu mieux l'histoire car je n'ai rien suivi!

Veronica – Merci … Merci d'être là …

Veronica raconta pendant une heure à son amie ce qu'elle pensait de la situation. Après avoir terminé son explication, elle était assoiffée! Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent alors et allèrent se préparer un chocolat à la cuisine.

Mac – Donc là, j'ai eu l'explication Veronica.

Veronica – Non, tu as eu l'explication tout court.

Mac – Je pense qu'il manque des éléments.

Veronica – Comment ca? Je suis d'un naturel complet d'habitude.

Mac – C'est ta vision de voir les choses mais le comportement de Logan est totalement le contraire de ce que tu me dis de lui!

Veronica – Mais pas du tout! Il était bourré, il fallait qu'il se fasse une fille et c'est tombé sur moi! Voilà tout …

Mac – Veronica? Tu me prends pour une débile?

Veronica – Pas du tout.

Mac – Alors laisse-moi te dire qu'on m'a donné des oreilles pour entendre, et ce que tu me racontes me semble lacunaire. Et on m'a aussi donné des yeux pour voir … et rien qu'hier à la soirée, Logan a passé son temps à te dévorer des yeux. Je ne te parle même pas des regards volés dans les couloirs du lycée et les sourires timides quand tu le regardes …

Veronica baissa la tête, rougissante.

Mac – Si ca te fait plaisir de penser qu'il n'y a rien de son côté, pense-le mais laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes …

Veronica – N'empêche qu'il ne m'a pas suivi, il n'a pas tenté de s'expliquer … Regarde, ca fait deux heures et toujours ri …

Elle fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Elle se débarrassa de sa tasse de chocolat et fila dans sa chambre.

Veronica – Si c'est lui je ne suis pas là!

Mac – Je pensais que tu voulais qu'il vienne!

Veronica – Je ne suis pas lààààààààààà! Stppppppp Mac!

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre sur elle. Mac soupira et se dirigea vers la porte.

Mac – Ah. C'est toi?

Elle se poussa pour laisser passer le visiteur et le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

Mac – Tu veux quoi?

Dick – T'inquiète, j'viens pas te parler de mon frère!

Mac – Ce qui m'aurait étonné vu que tu es chez Veronica.

Dick ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva aucune réponse appropriée.

Mac – Séché?

Dick – Veronica est là?

Mac – Veronicaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tu peux sortir de ta tanière, ce n'est pas "IL"!

Veronica (depuis sa chambre) – Tu es sûre que tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire sortir en traître?

Mac – Alors ca, c'est pas mon genre!

Veronica – C'est cela, oui! Qui est-ce alors?

Mac toisa Dick du regard et lâcha à contre-cœur l'information.

Mac – C'est l'attardé de frère de mon ex-petit-ami. Etait-ce vraiment mon petit ami déjà ???

Dick la regarda d'un air stupide.

Mac (hausse les épaules) – Bah quoi, j'me souviens plus de ton nom, faut bien que je te décrive!

Dick – Haha! Trèèèès drôle!

Mac – J'essayais pas d'être drôle figure-toi!

Dick – Ha.

Veronica arriva derrière yeux, les bras croisés, l'air suspicieux.

Dick – Salut!

Veronica – Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Dick?

Mac – Ah ouais, voilà, c'est Dick son idiot de prénom !

Dick – Oulaaaaa! Vous êtes bien agressives les filles! Vous avez vos ragnagnas (note de l'auteuze: celui qui relève ca, je lui cause plus (tong)) ou alors vous êtes en révolte parce que vos petits copains vous ont plaqués?

Mac se laissa tomber sur le canapé, énervée. Veronica la regarda, lui lança un sourire pour la calmer et se planta devant Dick.

Veronica – Tu es venu lancer des piques ou pour quelque chose de bien précis? Parce que si c'est la première solution, je vais devoir t'éjecter d'ici à coup de pieds …

Dick – Oh ooooh! On se calme, Mars! Je venais juste voir si Logan était là.

Veronica se renfrogna encore plus.

Veronica – Et pourquoi Logan serait-il là?

Dick – Tout simplement parce que je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure pour le voir et il m'a dit "Impossible je dois passer voir Veronica".

Veronica – Et bien il est pas venu!

Dick – Du calme! Je te dis juste ce qu'il m'a dit.

Veronica – Okay. Il est pas là comme tu vois … donc …

Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de Mac et toutes deux regardèrent dans la direction de Dick, espérant qu'il s'en aille.

Dick – Bon … Béééééééé … Je vais vous laisser moi! A plus!

Il se dirigea vers la porte et les filles soupirèrent.

Dick – Je passe le bonjour à mon frère pour toi, Mac … hine?

Mac empoigna un coussin et le lança vers la porte qui se refermait sur lui.

Veronica – Crétin!

Mac – N'empêche qu'il a dit que Logan allait passer te voir …

Veronica tira la langue à son amie et celle-ci lui répondit par un lancer de coussin sur la figure.

* * *

Le lendemain, Veronica marchait dans les couloirs du lycée, espérant ne pas croiser Logan au coin d'un couloir. Comme elle s'en était doutée, Logan n'était pas passée la voir et l'excuse qu'il avait donnée à Dick devait être pour pouvoir être tranquille avec Kendall. Elle rageait contre elle-même de l'avoir cru et d'avoir bu ses paroles alcoolisées au Bal-ternatif. Elle ouvrit son casier avec violence et fourra ses affaires dedans. En le refermant, elle sursauta en voyant Logan.

Logan – Je te fais peur?

Veronica – Tu me dégoûtes.

Logan – J'aurais préféré te faire peur.

Veronica – Et bien tu ne fais que me dégoûter.

Logan – Je te fais au moins quelque chose.

Veronica – C'est bien moins que ce que tu fais à Kendall.

Logan – Oh ooooh! C'est donc ca? Mais on peut partager tu sais!

Veronica – Pas intéressée.

Elle attrapa son sac et commença à remonter le couloir pour se diriger vers la classe.

Logan – Veronica! Attends.

Il la rattrapa et se posta devant elle, l'air sérieux.

Logan – On peut parler non?

Veronica – Non.

Logan – Je veux te parler moi!

Veronica déposa son sac d'un air résigné.

Veronica – Vas-y.

Logan – Je ne sais plus ce que je t'ai dit à cette soirée, c'est vrai! Mais ca a l'air de t'avoir touchée et …

Veronica – Tu as dit que notre histoire était épique.

Logan – J'ai toujours été un peu poète.

Veronica – Très drôle.

Logan - On fait ce qu'on peut.

Veronica – Tu as dit que tu t'excusais pour ce que tu avais fait l'été passé et ca avait l'air vrai. Mais j'avais oublié qu'avec Logan Echolls, un mot sur trois tient de la réalité.

Logan – Hum. Je ne veux pas te perdre Veronica.

Veronica – Oh! Ca aussi tu l'as dit. Mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui, ca ne me touche pas. Comme tout ce qui vient de toi désormais, Logan. Rien ne sert de t'expliquer, j'ai très bien compris! Donc tu peux te barrer et garder tes petits mots doux pour ta chère Kendall!

Sur ces mots, elle reprit son sac, le poussa pour passer et se dirigea vers la classe. Logan resta quelques instants à la regarder et s'en alla dans la direction opposée.

* * *

Après la dernière heure de cours, Logan sortit de la classe suivi par Dick. Ils se marraient comme deux gamins quand Wallace s'approcha d'eux.

Wallace – Salut!

Logan – Hey! Ca va?

Wallace – Super.

Logan (lui faisant un clin d'œil) – Tu as passé une bonne soirée hier soir?

Wallace – On peut dire ca oui …

Logan – Cool! Ecoute, je dois te laisser, on va surfer avec Dick.

Wallace – Aheum … Je voulais te poser une question.

Logan – Je t'écoute.

Wallace – Tu n'aurais pas vu Veronica? Elle était là ce matin mais elle a manqué les cours de l'aprem.

Logan – Je suis désolé Wallace, mais je suis pas la meilleure personne pour te renseigner. Veronica m'évite en ce moment.

Wallace – Tu penses qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle pour ne pas te voir?

Logan – Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

Wallace – C'est ce que je me disais.

Logan - …

Wallace – Ca m'inquiète vraiment.

Logan – Elle est peut-être lancée sur une enquête à nouveau …

Wallace – Probable. Si ca peut l'empêcher de penser … Aheuuuum … Bref! Merci pour ton aide! A plus!

Logan regarda Wallace partir. Cette histoire l'inquiétait. Veronica n'était pas du genre à s'absenter sans au moins prévenir son meilleur pote. Sauf si c'était pour une nouvelle enquête, comme il l'avait dit. Elle était tellement passionnée par ça qu'elle en oubliait les autres. Il se rappela comment elle l'avait aidé à chercher sa mère, et il se souvint que c'était ce qui les avait rapproché. Il se mit à sourire en repensant à leurs moments tous les deux. Il fut interrompu par Dick qui claquait des doigts devant sa figure.

Dick – Mais c'est une belle tête de con que tu nous fais là !

Logan – Merci.

Dick – A quoi doit-on cette tête de champion du monde ?

Logan – Dick Casablancas ou l'art de faire redescendre les gens sur terre.

Dick – A ton service.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers.

Dick – D'ailleurs, cruel rappel à la réalité, les toilettes pour filles sont à nouveau hors service … Et tu sais bien, une fille qui a besoin de faire pipi, c'est une fille désagréable.

Logan tourna instantanément la tête et vit l'écriteau « Out of order » accroché sur la porte. Il sourit. Dans la guerre Echolls contre Mars, il venait de marquer un point : elle avait craqué en premier. Il tapa l'épaule de Dick avant de s'éloigner.

Logan – Veronica amorce une tentative de réconciliation, je m'y jette !

Dick – Good luck, mon ami !

Il entra dans les toilettes, tout sourire. Il ne la vit d'abord pas.

Logan – Alors, Veronica, tu devais me dire quelque chose ?

Pas de réponse. Il avança un peu et entendit un faible gémissement. Il baissa la tête et la vit allongée par terre, à demi-inconsciente, sa tête baignant dans une flaque de sang. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

Logan – VERONICA !

Elle était les yeux fermés, inerte. Il prit sa tête sur ses genoux.

Logan – Veronica, réponds-moi je t'en prie !

Veronica - … mal …

Logan – Oh mon dieu !

Veronica – Lo … Logan …

Logan – Je suis là. Reste éveillée, je t'en prie. Tout va bien se passer. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital et on va bien s'occuper de toi.

Il la souleva délicatement et la prit dans ses bras. Il sortit des toilettes à la hâte.

Dick – Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait mec ? Vous étiez pas sensés vous réconcilier ?

Logan – C'est pas moi ! Aide-moi, Dick ! Va chercher son sac dans les toilettes, on l'amène à l'hôpital.

Dick s'exécuta sans rien dire et ressortit quelques instants plus tard.

Dick – Tu m'as fait ramassé ca dans une mare de sang, tu te rends compte ?

Logan – On a pas le temps de faire de l'humour, suis-moi !

Dick – Je … (se mord la lèvre) Je peux pas t'accompagner ! C'est trop … hard pour moi ! La vue du sang, ca me retourne, man !

Logan – Okay.

Dick lui accrocha le sac autour du cou et le regarda partir précipitamment vers la sortie.

* * *

A l'hôpital, Logan avait refusé de quitter Veronica. Mais les médecins avaient du l'écarter pour faire les examens. Il était assis dans la salle d'attente, après qu'une infirmière lui eut dit que s'il continuait à faire les cent pas devant elle, elle le massacrerait. Un médecin finit par sortir du sas où Veronica était entrée quelques heures plus tôt et Logan se leva d'un bond.

Médecin – Monsieur Echolls ?

Logan – Oui ?

Médecin – Nous avons ausculté votre amie et elle se porte bien. Aucune commotion, quelques bleus mais rien de bien grave. Nous avons appelé son père mais il est en voyage à l'extérieur de la ville pour l'instant. Il demande si vous pouvez prendre soin d'elle.

Logan – Bien … Bien sûr !

Il était soulagé. Veronica allait bien.

Logan – Elle va rester longtemps ici ?

Médecin – Eh bien non. En fait, elle peut repartir directement. Elle a juste besoin de repos et de quelques soins. Pour l'instant, elle dort sous l'effet de sédatifs pour calmer la douleur. Elle a une côte cassée également. Mais un peu de repos et pas d'efforts répareront ça très vite. Vous pouvez l'emmener.

Logan serra la main du médecin et se dirigea vers le box d'auscultation dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et l'amena à la voiture où il la posa délicatement. Il l'amena jusqu'à l'hôtel, la portant dans ses bras dans le hall, l'ascenseur, … Il trouva Wallace devant sa porte.

Wallace - On dirait un couple en nuit de noces …

Logan – Dommage.

Wallace – Dick m'a prévenu et m'a demandé de venir t'aider. Je ne savais pas où te joindre alors je t'ai attendu ici.

Logan – Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu.

Wallace – Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce qui compte c'est que tu te sois occupé d'elle.

Logan – Elle ira bien.

Wallace – Merci Logan.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Logan alla la déposer sur son lit. Il lui ôta sa veste et défit ses chaussures puis remonta la couverture sur elle. Il la regarda quelques instants puis sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Wallace au salon.

Logan – Elle est sous sédatifs pour le moment, elle va dormir un moment.

Wallace – Si ca ne t'embête pas, je vais squatter ton canapé.

Logan – Pas de problème.

Il attrapa une couverture et lui lança.

Logan – Essaie de te reposer un peu.

Wallace – Pareil pour toi.

Ils se couchèrent tous les deux et après quelques minutes, Wallace s'endormit. Logan n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cette histoire le tracassait. Qui avait bien pu rentrer dans ces toilettes hors service pour l'agresser. Car il était manifeste qu'elle avait été agressée ! Le médecin avait même parlé de coups donnés à l'aide d'un objet métallique ou d'une batte de baseball. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé dans ces toilettes ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Veronica et retira une mèche qui lui barrait le visage. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Veronica (faiblement) – Logan ?

Logan – Shhhht. Rendors-toi. Tout va bien.

Veronica – Je suis où ?

Logan – Tu es chez moi. Tu as besoin de repos. Dors encore un peu.

Veronica – Logan …

Logan – Shhhht.

Veronica – On t'a déjà dit que tu es le garçon le plus gentil du monde ?

Il sourit.

Logan – Et bé, ils t'ont donné des sédatifs hallucinogènes à ce que je vois …

Veronica – C'est … C'est vrai.

Logan – Pas bien les médecins …

Veronica – Nooon. C'est vrai que tu es le garçon le plus gentil du monde et …

Logan – Shhhht Veronica. Il faut que tu te reposes. Rendors-toi, je te laisse dormir.

Il se leva et fit un mouvement pour quitter la pièce.

Veronica – Logan ?

Il se retourna et la regarda.

Veronica – Tu veux bien dormir près de moi cette nuit … s'il te plaît.

Logan – Tu sera plus à l'aise seule dans le lit.

Veronica – J'ai … J'ai … J'ai peur.

Il s'approcha du lit et passa sa main sur sa joue.

Logan – N'aie pas peur, je suis là.

Veronica – Reste près de moi … s'il te plait.

Il acquiesa. Il ôta ses chaussures et se coucha tout près d'elle. Elle se lova dans ses bras.

Veronica- Serre-moi fort. J'ai besoin de sentir que tu es là.

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et elle soupira. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était rendormie. Fatigué par la journée qu'il venait de passer, il s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit tout son corps lui faire mal.

Veronica – LOGAN !

Elle se retourna dans le lit mais elle y était seule. Wallace accourut et s'assit à ses côtés.

Veronica – Logan ?

Wallace – Il est parti mais je suis là Veronica.

Veronica – Il est où ?

Wallace – Parti te chercher des habits et ce dont tu as besoin.

Elle soupira.

Veronica – Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Wallace – Et moi je suis content que tu sois en vie !

Veronica – J'ai le corps en bouillie.

Wallace – Tu nous as bien fait peur effectivement. Je t'ai cherchée toute la journée ! Je m'inquiétais, si tu savais.

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle s'était à nouveau endormie.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Logan rentra, les bras chargés de vêtements et de sacs contenant les affaires de Veronica. Wallace était au salon et jouait à la Playstation.

Logan – Tu joues à quoi ?

Wallace – Final Fantasy XXII, je savais pas qu'il était sorti !

Logan – Il est excellent ce jeu !

Il posa les sachets à terre.

Logan – Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée ?

Wallace – Elle a émergé quelques minutes mais elle s'est très rapidement endormie à nouveau.

Logan – Okay.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il prit sa main. Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Il relâcha sa main rapidement.

Logan (doux) – Hey.

Veronica – Hey.

Logan – Comment te sens-tu ?

Veronica – Cassée.

Logan – Tu as fort mal ?

Veronica – Pas quand je dors.

Logan – Le médecin m'a donné des médicaments pour soulager la douleur.

Veronica – Non ca ira, merci.

Logan – Si tu en veux, demande-moi. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Veronica – Je veux bien.

Il alla lui chercher un plateau et elle tenta de se redresser, sans succès. Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit.

Logan – Oh oh oh ! Pas si vite, cowboy ! Je vais t'aider !

Elle lui sourit.

Veronica – On dirait une petite vieille sénile.

Logan – Comme ca, on dirait plutôt une tortue renversée sur sa carapace.

Wallace arriva pour les aider et ils la redressèrent dans le lit. Ils la regardèrent manger sans rien dire.

Wallace – Veronica … Que s'est-il passé ?

Veronica – Je … Je ne sais pas ! J'ai vu l'écriteau « Out of order » et j'ai cru que c'était Logan qui m'attirait pour parler.

Elle tourna le regard vers lui et il lui sourit puis baissa la tête.

Logan – Ce n'était pas moi.

Veronica – J'ai cru remarquer.

Wallace – Et ?

Veronica – Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'être rentrée, de ne pas avoir vu Logan et puis d'avoir senti ce coup à l'arrière de ma tête. Et puis blackout.

Wallace – Ca ne nous aide pas …

Logan se leva et se dirigea vers sa veste, qu'il avait posée sur le canapé en entrant.

Logan – Figurez-vous que je suis passé par le lycée pour jeter un coup d'œil dans les toilettes en allant chez Veronica et que j'ai un peu avancé.

Veronica – Et ?

Logan – On peut d'ores et déjà dire que c'est une fille qui t'a fait ca.

Veronica – Et pourquoi ?

Logan – Parce que j'ai trouvé ca !

Il s'approcha du lit et lui montra un faux ongle vernis avec un dessin de palmier dessus.

Veronica – Bravo Sherlock ! Tu sais que tu te trouvais dans les toilettes des filles … C'est donc normal d'y trouver ca!

Il sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Wallace.

Logan – Oh ohhhhhhh ! Elle va déjà mieux, elle recommence à m'agresser!

Veronica – Je ne t'agresse pas ! Je constate juste que tu ne pourras jamais travailler pour Mars Investigations, c'est tout.

Logan – Mmmmm. Cette pointe d'ironie et de cynisme marsienne … Que c'est bon de te retrouver !

Veronica – Haha ! Simplet se croit drôle !

Logan s'apprêta à répondre.

Wallace – Oh ! Ca suffit vous deux! Embrassez-vous une bonne fois, histoire d'évacuer cette tension sexuelle entre vous et qu'on puisse continuer à s'intéresser au sujet important.

Logan et Veronica (en même temps) – Y a pas de tension sexuelle entre nous !

Ils se regardèrent deux secondes et se mirent à rire.

Wallace – Ouais ouais … Passons ! Quoi d'autre Détective Echolls ?

Logan – Figure-toi que j'ai continué ma petite enquête, sachant ce qu'elle allait me rétorquer pour l'ongle et j'ai interrogé Madame Hernandez, qui s'occupe du nettoyage de tout le lycée. Ces toilettes ont été nettoyées à midi, c'est-à-dire à peine quelques minutes avant que Veronica n'y entre pour se faire agresser. On peut donc dire que cet ongle appartient bien à son agresseur…

Veronica le regarda bouche bée. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

Logan – Et toc !

Veronica – Où as-tu appris tout ca ?

Logan – En te regardant faire.

Ils se sourirent tous deux, l'air gêné. Une tribu d'anges passa dans la conversation.

Wallace – Bon … Aheuuuuum … Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver à qui appartient ce joli ongle à palmier argenté.

Logan – J'ai déjà trouvé.

Veronica – Oh ooooooooooh ! Au lieu de nous le dire tout de suite.

Logan – J'aime faire durer le suspens voyez-vous.

Veronica – Alors, dis-moi, qui est la miséreuse qui m'a fait ça ?

Logan – Je vais aller la trouver, Veronica, et je vais lui faire regretter de t'avoir fait ca …

Veronica – Logan …

Logan – Et si ce n'est pas elle, je la ferai parler. Je n'aurais de cesse de trouver celui ou celle qui t'a fait ca.

Wallace – A qui appartient cet ongle, Logan ?

Logan – A Gia. Il appartient à Gia.

TBC


	2. Game is on

**Chapitre 2 : Game is on.**

Logan était appuyé sur le mur, à l'extérieur de la salle de sport, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, lisant un magazine. Il releva la tête pour voir passer un troupeau de filles en habits de sport, dans lequel il distingua sa proie.

Logan – Bonjour Gia.

La jeune fille se retourna. Elle était affublée d'un collant rose fluo surmonté d'une jupe jaune tout aussi fluo et d'un débardeur orange. Logan se félicita d'avoir mis ses lunettes de soleil pour ne pas s'effondrer dans une crise d'épilepsie. En la voyant, il arqua un sourcil, prêt de lui lâcher une remarque digne de Logan Echolls mais il se rappela du pourquoi il était là et se ravisa.

Gia – Logan Echolls.

Logan (de son plus beau sourire) – Tu vas bien?

Gia – Très bien et toi ?

Logan – Super super …

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans rien dire. Logan observait toujours la jeune fille, se demandant comment il était possible de sortir affublée ainsi.

Gia – Et … huuuum … que fais-tu là, devant ma salle de sport alors que vu ta tenue, tu n'es pas venu faire du sport !

Logan se regarda.

Logan – Oh merde ! C'est pas ce qu'on met d'habitude pour faire du sport?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle rougit.

Logan – Non, en fait, je ne suis pas venu pour faire du sport … mais … je cherche une salle de sport et je viens donc en repérage pour voir si … la population féminine est intéressante…

Il la regarda longuement de haut en bas et ajouta :

Logan – Maintenant que j'ai vu, je pense que je vais m'y inscrire …

Elle baissa les yeux et gloussa comme une dinde apprivoisée. Logan se félicita intérieurement. Proie ferrée, prête à remonter !

Logan – Tiens, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

Gia releva la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents.

Gia – Noooooooooooooooon ! Pourquoi ?

Logan – Oh, je comptais louer un film et commander une pizza …

Il se rapprocha d'elle et mit sa main sur son bras.

Logan – Et je déteste faire ça tout seul alors si je pouvais avoir une jolie fille qui m'accompagne …

Gia se remit à glousser. Elle était écarlate. Le Logan non-investi d'une mission se serait foutu ouvertement de sa poire, mais il fallait retenir ce Logan bien caché au fond du Logan présent. Elle finit par acquieser, incapable d'articuler un mot.

Logan – Bien. Je t'attends à 19h à l'appartement.

Elle s'éloigna en gloussant et se retourna pour lui faire un petit signe de la main. Il embrassa sa main et lui envoya un baiser volant.

Logan (murmure) – C'est ça, idiote, souris tant que tu le peux encore …

* * *

Veronica était toujours clouée au lit, ne pouvant bouger sans souffrir atrocement à cause de ses côtes cassées. Logan lui avait interdit de bouger mais elle se disait que le jour où elle écouterait les ordres de Logan était encore bien loin, c'est pourquoi elle avait tenté de bouger et s'était retrouvée étalée par terre, ne sachant plus se relever. 

Logan entra, jeta son magazine sur le canapé et ôta ses lunettes de soleil.

Logan – J'vais t'ouvrir les persiennes, il fait un temps superbe !

Veronica (de la chambre) – Aheummm … Logan, tu pourrais d'abord venir un instant s'il te plait ?

Il arriva dans la chambre et la vit par terre. Il se mit à se marrer.

Veronica – Tu trouves ça drôle, sérieux ?

Logan (toujours hilare) – Je ne vais pas pleurer non plus !

Veronica – Aides-moi au lieu de te moquer.

Il s'assit sur le lit, reprit son sérieux et la regarda, les bras croisés.

Logan – Je ne t'avais pas dit de rester tranquille ?

Veronica – J'avais besoin de faire pipi.

Logan – C'est cela oui !

Elle lui tira la langue et il la regarda couchée à terre, sans décroiser les bras pendant de longues minutes. Elle soupira.

Veronica – Bon d'accord, j'avais juste envie de me dégourdir les jambes.

Logan – Et je t'avais dit que tu n'arriverais pas à te lever seule.

Veronica – Je voulais checker par moi-même.

Logan (levant les yeux au ciel) – Veronica la têtue… et regarde où ca te mène …

Veronica – Okay Monsieur Je Sais Tout, j'ai compris ! Tu peux m'aider maintenant … s'il te PLAIT !

Il lui sourit et daigna se lever. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras délicatement. Elle accrocha ses bras autour de son cou et planta son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, à se regarder, sans se parler, sans bouger. Elle approcha ses lèvres et au moment où elles allaient rejoindre les siennes, le téléphone de Logan sonna. Elle se recula et il lui sourit. Il la posa sur le lit et prit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il sortit sur le balcon pour répondre pendant que Veronica frappait des poings le matelas de Logan.

Logan – Mon matelas t'a fait quelque chose ?

Elle sourit. Il était dans l'encadrement de la porte et la regardait.

Veronica – Il est trop dur, j'essaie de l'amollir.

Logan – Tu ferais bien de rester tranquille !

Il s'approcha du lit et la recouvrit de la couverture. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques instants, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre que faire.

Veronica (brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé) – Alors … Aheummm … Tu as pu voir Gia ?

Logan sourit de la manière dont elle esquivait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne remit pas l'histoire sur le tapis, jugeant que si elle ne voulait pas en parler, il ne le fera pas non plus.

Logan – Oui. La machine est lancée.

Veronica – Notre plan va fonctionner comme sur des roulettes, tu verras !

Logan – Je te fais confiance, Mars.

Veronica le regarda quelques instants et osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Veronica – C'était elle qui t'appelait ? Tu lui manques déjà ?

Logan – Eh bien non !

Veronica – C'était qui alors ?

Logan – Bah dis donc, c'est pire que la Gestapo, ici !

Veronica – Si tu ne veux pas me dire, ne le dis pas … Pour ce que ca m'intéresse de toute façon …

Logan leva les yeux au ciel.

Logan – C'était ton père.

Veronica – Oh.

Logan – Quoi ?

Veronica – Vous avez une relation cachée, tous les deux, je comprends …

Logan – Navré que tu aies du l'apprendre de cette façon, vraiment …

Elle lui sourit et lui tapa l'épaule.

Logan – Il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles en fait …

Veronica – Quoi ?

Logan – Il pense rester plus longtemps que prévu. Je suis désolé.

Veronica – Oh.

Logan – Il m'a dit qu'il avait appelé Alicia Fennel et que tu pouvais aller chez eux le temps de ta convalescence.

Veronica baissa la tête. Logan s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

Logan – Je sais que c'est dur Veronica, mais il faut qu'il finisse cette enquête. Les Fennel prendront bien soin de toi.

Veronica – Oui, je sais. Et j'comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de t'occuper de moi …

Logan – J'ai jamais dit ca voyons !

Veronica – Bah tu as l'air de me pousser vers la sortie.

Logan – Pas du tout ! Mais je pensais que tu préférerais être autre part qu'ici …

Veronica - Je … Non, c'est rien. Dis à Wallace que j'irai chez eux.

Logan – Veronica…

Elle se retourna dans le lit pour lui tourner le dos.

Veronica – Dis-lui juste que j'irais chez eux, Logan.

Logan se leva et la regarda.

Logan – Tu veux rester ici, Veronica ?

Veronica ne répondit pas.

Logan – Bien.

Il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte.

* * *

Veronica s'était mise à pleurer quand Logan était parti. Elle se sentait bien dans son appartement, elle aimait qu'il prenne soin d'elle mais elle était trop orgueilleuse pour le lui avouer. A force de pleurs et de douleurs, elle finit par tomber endormie. Elle fut réveillée par des rires venant du salon. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était à peine 17h, ca ne pouvait être Gia. Elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. 

Mac et Logan étaient en train de se battre en duel à la Playstation.

Mac – C'est de la triche !

Logan – Je te laisse me frapper plus que de raison, figure-toi !

Mac – J'arrive pas à te toucher !

Logan – En gros, tu me demandes de te laisser gagner, quoi !

Mac – En gros, c'est ca !

Logan se retourne sur Mac et lui sourit. Veronica eut une pointe au cœur. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu sourire aussi franchement. Elle toussota. Les deux se retournèrent sur elle et lui sourirent. Elle nota non sans une pointe de jalousie que ce sourire-là de Logan était plus forcé que celui d'il y a deux minutes.

Mac lâcha sa manette et se leva pour prendre son amie dans ses bras.

Logan – Hey ! Jette ma manette à terre, je ne te dirais rien !

Mac – Bah tais-toi alors !

Logan haussa les épaules et coupa la console. Il s'approcha ensuite des deux filles.

Logan (doux) – Je ne t'avais pas dit de rester couchée ?

Veronica – Je pensais que Gia était déjà là !

Logan – Ne parle pas de malheur.

Veronica – Quand Wallace vient-il me chercher ?

Logan – Je lui ai dit que tu restais ici. J'espère que ca ne te pose pas de problème, je préfère garder un œil sur toi.

Veronica sourit. Il ne voulait finalement pas se débarrasser d'elle.

Veronica – Je vais devoir supporter tes sarcasmes encore longtemps alors …

Logan – Jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, oui.

Veronica – Bien.

Logan – Bien.

Mac – Bien.

Logan se retourna vers Mac et lui sourit.

Mac – Je me sentais à l'écart.

Logan – Excuse …

Mac – Excuses acceptées.

Logan – Bon, Mademoiselle Mars, au lit et plus vite que ca !

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Logan – Et ne t'avise pas de recommencer la petite scène de tout à l'heure, on a un public !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Il la déposa dans le lit et l'embrassa sur le front.

Logan – Maintenant que Mac est là, je vais en profiter pour aller faire un tour. Il faut que je me prépare mentalement à ce qui m'attends tout à l'heure. A tout à l'heure ma convalescente. Salut Mac !

Mac – Salut Echolls !

Il sortit de l'appartement, laissant les deux amies seules.

Mac – Tu nous as fait une sacrée frousse ! Quand on t'as pas vu l'aprem en cours, Wallace et moi on a paniqué …

Veronica – C'est ma faute. J'aurais du réfléchir plus loin que le bout de mon nez ! J'ai vu l'écriteau et j'ai pas réfléchi. J'étais persuadée que c'était Logan qui voulait me parler.

Mac – Tu as fort mal ?

Veronica – Assez. Mais il s'occupe très bien de moi.

Mac sourit à son amie. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire. Elles s'étaient tout dit dans ce sourire.

Veronica – Alors ? As-tu revu Beav… euuuh … Cassidy ?

Mac – Oui. Après notre discussion toutes les deux, je me suis jetée à l'eau. Je lui ai dit ce dont on avait parlé. Qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment être avec moi, qu'il avait honte qu'on le voit avec moi et que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui voulait vraiment de moi.

Veronica – Et ?

Mac – Rien. Il est parti. Je l'ai recroisé tout à l'heure dans les couloirs mais il ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Je suppose que sa répons est claire …

Mac baissa les yeux. Veronica prit la main de son amie.

Veronica – Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te traitera bien Mac, je le sais.

Mac – Et moi je l'espère.

* * *

19 heures. Logan était assis dans son canapé, zappant les programmes à la télévision. Il était fin prêt. Veronica lui avait choisi sa tenue, lui faisant essayer plus ou moins toute son armoire pour finalement revenir au premier choix. Ils s'étaient battus comme des chiffonniers, s'étaient engueulés mais avaient bien ri. Il regarda sa montre et nota qu'elle était en retard. Quelle impolitesse ! Il soupira. Au même moment, on sonna à la porte, il vit la lampe de la chambre s'éteindre. 

Logan – Entre, c'est ouvert !

Gia apparut, dans une petite robe noire sexy, maquillée à outrance, souriant béatement. Logan arma son plus beau sourire.

Logan – Wow, tu es magnifique (dans ses pensées : OMFG, est-ce vraiment une tenue pour mater un film ça ?)

Gia – Merci !

Logan – Je ne savais pas qu'on sortait ! (Ta gueule Logan ! Les remarques ironiques, tu te les gardes pour toi)

Gia – Mais on sort pas !

Logan – Oui oui, je sais. (Heureusement qu'elle est trop con pour comprendre l'ironie)

Il se leva et prit sa veste. Il la déposa au porte-manteau.

Logan – Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. (Et qu'on en finisse, vite !)

Gia – Je m'assoies où ?

Logan – Sur le canapé (Non à terre, grgnasse)

Gia – Bah oui, mais où ?

Logan – Où tu sera le plus à l'aise (Tu veux pas que je te dise non plus comment t'asseoir ?)

Gia se posa sur le canapé, ôta ses chaussures et posa ses pieds sur la table basse.

Logan – Bah voilà (J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de te dire comment te mettre)

Il s'assit à ses cotés et lui sourit. Elle se rapprocha.

Gia – J'étais très étonnée que tu m'invites …

Logan – … (Et moi donc)

Gia – Mais finalement, pas tant que ca ! J'ai toujours senti cette attirance entre nous …

Logan – Toi aussi ? (OMFG, elle a pas du comprendre que les signaux que j'envoyais, ca voulait dire « Dégage »)

Gia – Oui. Mais avec Veronica Mars qui te tournait autour, c'était impossible qu'on commence quelque chose.

Logan – Ah ca. (Et hop, elle se lance toute seule sur le sujet! Si c'est pas beau tout ça) Mais maintenant on est tranquille.

Gia – Ah bon ?

Logan – Oui. (C'est ca, fais la petite mijaurée qui sait rien, je t'aurais à l'usure) Tu n'as pas entendu la nouvelle ?

Gia – Quelle nouvelle ?

Logan – Qu'elle est à l'hôpital. On est tranquilles pour un bon moment maintenant.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

Logan – On peut remercier la personne qui lui a fait ca …

Gia – Qui lui a fait quoi ?

Logan – Bah on lui a refait le portrait.

Gia – Quoi ?

Logan – Ce qui n'était pas de trop finalement, ca pourrait arranger sa tête …

Gia – Ne dis pas ça ! J'adore Veronica ! Elle a toujours été gentille avec moi ! C'est horrible ce que tu me racontes là ! Elle va bien au moins ?

Logan – Aheum … Aux dernières nouvelles oui.

Gia – J'irai la voir dès demain ! La pauuuuuuuvre !

Logan lui lâcha les mains et la toisa. Gia n'était pas la fille la plus intelligente de la terre et il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse feindre aussi bien le mensonge.

Logan – Tu ne sais pas qui aurait pu lui faire ca ?

Gia – Pas du tout ! Veronica est tellement adorable ! Qui pourrait vouloir lui faire du mal ! C'est affreux !

Logan comprit qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Il pouvait arrêter là son petit jeu.

Gia – Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas venue pour parler de Veronica. J'irais la voir demain. Mais ce soir, je m'occupe de toi !

Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa.

Veronica – Lâche-le Gia !

Veronica qui avait suivi la scène de derrière la porte avait fait un effort surhumain pour sortir de la chambre et s'approcher d'eux.

Gia – Veronica ? Que ?

Elle regardait simultanément Logan et Veronica.

Veronica – On t'a tendu un piège, Gia, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi.

Gia regarda Logan qui avait l'air gêné. Elle se releva et croisa les bras.

Gia – Un piège ?

Veronica lui tendit l'ongle que Logan avait retrouvé.

Veronica – C'est un ongle à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Gia – Oui mais … je ne comprends pas !

Logan – Je l'ai retrouvé dans les toilettes où Veronica a été agressée. Et étant donné que ces toilettes ont été lavées quelques minutes avant que Veronica y entre, on pensait que cet ongle appartenait à son agresseur !

Gia – Mais je n'ai jamais agressé Veronica ! Et pourquoi l'aurais-je agressé d'abord ?

Veronica – C'est ce qu'on cherchait à savoir en te faisant venir ici.

Gia – Et bien ce n'est pas moi ! Vous avez fini votre interrogatoire ? J'peux m'enfuir pour cacher ma honte maintenant ?

Logan – Gia …

Gia – Laisse tomber, va !

Elle prit son manteau et sortit en claquant la porte.

Logan regarda Veronica et haussa les épaules. Il s'approcha d'elle.

Logan – Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'elle ne fait plus partie de tes amies maintenant.

Veronica lui sourit.

Veronica – Elle t'en a roulé une belle !

Logan – J'ai adoré comme tu es arrivée à mon secours.

Veronica – Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cette situation !

Logan – Hum.

Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire.

Logan – Je t'emmène à ta chambre ?

Veronica – C'est la tienne en fait.

Logan – C'est la tienne pour le moment.

Veronica – Logan … Si ce n'est pas elle, qui est-ce ?

Logan – On va trouver, Veronica, je te le jure.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui sourit.

Veronica – Je suis fatiguée…

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il l'emmena dans la chambre et la posa délicatement sur le lit. Elle garda ses mains autour de son cou et l'attira.

Veronica – Tu veux bien dormir avec moi aujourd'hui aussi. J'ai peur toute seule.

Logan (doux) – Bien sûr.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

Veronica – Tu as bien joué le coup du charmeur dis donc …

Logan – C'est ce que je fais de mieux …

Veronica – Tu ne me fais jamais le coup à moi …

Logan – Je sais que sur toi, ca ne marchera pas …

Veronica – Tu n'as jamais essayé …

Logan – Tu penses ?

Veronica – Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte alors …

Logan – C'est le but.

Veronica – J'ai marché ?

Logan – Pas un instant !

Elle lui sourit.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

Logan – Dors maintenant, tu en as bien besoin.

Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui, au prix de gros efforts.

Veronica – Serre-moi Logan, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il la serra tout contre lui et elle s'endormit.

Demain était un autre jour. Un jour où il devrait recommencer tout depuis le début. Il allait s'endormir quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Dick depuis qu'il l'avait quitté devant les toilettes.

Ils ne passaient jamais un jour sans se donner de nouvelles.

Dick.

Il n'était pas là en première heure de l'après-midi. Il avait prétexté avoir été convoqué chez le proviseur.

Dick.

Logan (murmurant) – Oh mon dieu, Dick, dis-moi que c'est pas toi…


	3. Lies and what lies beneath

**Chapitre 3 : Lies and what lies beneath.**

Logan se réveilla péniblement. Il avait très mal dormi, osant à peine bouger de peur de cogner Veronica et de lui faire mal. Il avait fini par tomber d'épuisement peu avant le lever du jour. Le réveil avait sonné, il l'avait entendu mais Veronica avait du l'éteindre. Il sentit les doigts de la jeune fille parcourir son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit appuyée sur son coude, collée à lui, jouant avec sa main sur son torse.

Logan – Bonjour.

Veronica – Salut.

Logan – Tu es éveillée depuis longtemps ?

Veronica (sourit) – Assez longtemps pour me rendre compte que tu ressembles à un bébé quand tu dors !

Logan – Hummmm … Compliment ou vanne lâche à un mec qui vient de se réveiller et qui est donc incapable de répondre ?

Veronica – Un peu des deux …

Logan – C'est déjà mieux que la vanne toute seule …

Veronica – Si tu le dis …

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et continua de faire courir ses doigts.

Logan – Je dois aller au lycée aujourd'hui …

Veronica – Je le sais bien.

Logan – J'ai appelé Alicia, elle passera la journée avec toi pour pouvoir t'aider pour tout.

Veronica – Merci.

Logan – Tu sera bientôt sur pied.

Veronica – Oui, je serai hors de tes pattes.

Logan – Je n'ai pas dit ca, Veronica.

Veronica – Ca ne doit pas être gai d'avoir à me supporter tout le temps.

Logan – Ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Veronica se releva sur le coude et le regarda d'un air courroucé.

Logan (sourit) – C'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi !

Veronica – Je voulais que tu me contredises !

Logan – Je ne vais pas te contredire pour une fois que tu es lucide !

Elle lui tapa le bras et lui tira la langue.

Logan – Allons, fais doucement, tu vas te casser un doigt !

Veronica – Tu ris ou quoi ? C'est de la confiture tes bras.

Logan – Tu ne dis pas ça quand tu te réfugies la nuit dedans.

Veronica – Tssss.

Logan lui sourit et esquissa un geste pour se lever. Veronica le retint et reposa sa tête sur son torse.

Veronica – Pars pas tout de suite …

Logan – Je vais être en retard …

Veronica – Encore 5 minutes …

Logan – Je suis déjà à la bourre …

Veronica – 5 toutes petites minutes … S'il te plaît !

Logan – Okay …

Il se ré-installa convenablement. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui et continuer à faire courir ses doigts sur son torse jusqu'à arriver à sa main, qu'elle prit dans la sienne. Il arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Après de longues minutes, elle se redressa et lui fit face.

Veronica – Les 5 minutes sont passées, je te libère !

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit, encore tout retourné de ce contact entre eux. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se retira rapidement et le regarda. Il était interloqué. C'était la meilleur manière de le décrire à cet instant précis. Interloqué. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha à nouveau.

Logan – Attends !

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle se doutait qu'il pourrait lui dire d'arrêter. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Sans lâcher son regard du sien, il attrapa son GSM qui était sur la table de nuit et l'éteignit. Elle le regarda faire, étonnée. Il reposa son téléphone et lui sourit.

Logan (murmure) – Pour ne plus qu'on soit interrompu cette fois …

Il avança son visage pour capturer ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

Logan remontait les couloirs à la hâte. Il était huit heures trente et il était sérieusement en retard. Veronica et lui s'étaient retrouvés. Ils s'étaient embrassés longuement, savourant le plaisir d'être enfin tous les deux. Pour une fois, pour une seule et unique fois, tout avait été simple, sans obstacle, sans intervention extérieure. Veronica avait insisté pour qu'il reste mais il avait déjà manqué les cours le jour avant et devait impérativement faire acte de présence aujourd'hui. Et puis il voulait que la première fois qu'ils feraient l'amour, ce soit un moment inoubliable, qu'ils auraient voulu et préparé tous les deux. Pas un moment où il risquait de faire du mal à cause de ses contusions et de ses côtes cassées. Il voulait que ce moment soit exceptionnel, parfait. Il arriva à son casier, souriant, et en sortit les livres qu'il lui fallait pour aller à son premier cours de la journée. Ses pensées centrées sur Veronica, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver derrière lui.

??? – Monsieur Echolls ! Vous êtes ENCORE en retard.

Il fit volte-face, complètement paniqué et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Mac qui pouffa de rire en voyant sa mine terrorisée.

Mac – Je te fais si peur que ca ?

Logan – J'ai cru que c'était cette vipère de secrétaire de Monsieur Clemmons ! Elle m'a dans son radar et n'en manquerait pas une pour me faire subir son courroux.

Mac – Ouch ! Ca risque de faire mal !

Logan – M'en parle pas, j'préfère même pas y penser ! Et toi, alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours ?

Mac – Oh … Et bien … Je …

Logan – Mais encore ?

Mac – Figures-toi que je n'ai pas entendu la cloche sonner et j'ai donc loupé le début du cours.

Logan – Ouch !

Mac – Et j'n'ose pas y aller maintenant, il est un peu tard …

Logan – Viens avec moi, tu verras, tu passeras inaperçue !

Mac – Okay !

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle où ils avaient cours. Logan lui fit un clin d'œil avant de frapper à la porte et de l'ouvrir à la voler.

Logan – Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuur Monsieur Carter ! Logan Echolls est enfin arrivé !

Mr Carter – Et en retard avec ça !

Logan – J'ai eu des bouchons sur l'autoroute !

Mr Carter – Vous habitez au centre.

Logan – Muèèè, j'ai voulu prendre l'autoroute pour aller plus vite.

Mac pouffa de rire derrière Logan. Monsieur Carter se pencha pour regarder derrière Logan et arqua un sourcil.

Mr Carter – Oh, je vois ! Vous et mademoiselle MacKenzie étiez trop occupés à fricoter pour voir l'heure passer …

Mac – Oh mais …

Logan (la coupant) – Oui voilà ! C'est tout à fait ca ! (se penche vers le prof et lui parle à l'oreille) Vous comprenez, les hormones …

Mac le regarda d'un air amusé. Il n'avait vraiment aucune retenue.

Mr Carter – Très bien Monsieur Echolls, vous aurez une heure de colle avec moi cet après-midi, pour vous apprendre à contrôler vos hormones …

Logan – Avec vous, Monsieur ? Je suis sûre que la thérapie fonctionnera à 100 !

Mac pouffa à nouveau de rire.

Mr Carter – Un commentaire, Mademoiselle MacKenzie ?

Mac – Non aucun.

Mr Carter – Très bien, allez vous asseoir tous les deux. Et plus vite que ca ! Et pas l'un à coté de l'autre svp ! Ce ne serait pas bon pour vos hormones !

Mac se posa au fond de la classe toujours hilare. Logan se dirigea vers sa place et lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. Beaver, à coté de qui il était assis le regardait du coin de l'œil.

Logan – Où est ton frère ?

Beaver – Il est à la maison. Il ne se sentait pas bien aujourd'hui.

Logan – Et hier ?

Beaver – Hier non plus il ne se sentait pas bien.

Logan resta songeur en pensant à son ami. Décidément, toutes les preuves l'accusaient. Il fallait qu'il découvre au plus vite si Dick était celui qui avait fait ca.

* * *

Wallace avait décidé de profiter de son heure de temps de midi pour rendre visite à Veronica. Il la trouva dans l'appartement, toute heureuse, chantant à tue-tête en duo avec MTV une de ces chansons ringardes qu'elle détestait habituellement.

Wallace – Hey ma BFF !

Veronica – Coucou toi!

Wallace – Tu vas bien ?

Veronica – Je vais SUPER bien !

Wallace – Ohhhh oooooooh !

Veronica – Logan et moi, c'est reparti!

Wallace – C'est génial pour vous deux, Veronica ! De toute façon, il était clair que ca allait bientôt arriver !

Veronica – Je suis tellement heureuse !

Wallace – C'est donc ça cet air béat qu'il affichait tout à l'heure en cours …

Veronica se laisse retomber sur les coussins et sourit.

Veronica – Awwwwwwwwwwwwww !

* * *

A la fin des cours, Logan se dirigea vers la salle de retenue en soupirant. Il avait encore mille choses à faire, et il était coincé là avec comme seul compagnon Monsieur Carter qui n'était pas vraiment la personne la plus marrante qu'il connaissait.

Il s'installa à une table et sortit son cahier sur lequel il commença à griffonner tous les éléments qu'il avait recueilli sur le passage à tabac de Veronica.

Il entendit un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et releva la tête.

Logan – Bé qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Mac venait d'entrer dans la pièce, son ordinateur portable dans la main.

Mac – J'me suis chopée une retenue aussi …

Logan – Ah ? Tu as fait quoi ? Effronterie envers un prof ?

Mac – Non ! Ca c'est toi !

Il lui sourit. Elle s'installa à ses côtés.

Logan – Alors ?

Mac – J'ai piraté le site de Butters et j'y ai inscrit « I love guys » en lettres rouges, clignotantes et texte défilant … Police 72.

Logan – Oh oooooh ! Il vaut mieux être ton ami que ton ennemi.

Mac – Je ne pouvais pas me venger sur Veronica, je me suis vengée sur lui.

Logan – Et comment ont-ils su que c'était toi ?

Mac – Ce gars s'y connaît en informatique en plus ! C'est un gros naze, mais il s'y connaît en informatique ! Il a repéré mon adresse IP, j'ai été convoquée chez Monsieur Clemmons et … Here I am.

Logan – Et bé …

Mac – Ouais, ca craint !

Logan – Au moins j'ai de la compagnie pour mon heure de torture.

Mac – Tiens, il est où d'ailleurs le prof ?

Logan – Booooh …

Au même moment, Madame Ford apparut à la porte. La prof préférée des élèves et la plus cool que le lycée ait connu. Logan sourit. Si c'était elle qui surveillait la retenue, ca allait être cool.

Mme Ford – Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait pour être ici, mais je trouve que c'est une idiotie de vous retenir ainsi, alors faites ce que vous voulez et que le temps passe plus rapidement au moins !

Mac ouvrit son portable et l'alluma. Elle tourna la tête vers Logan qui la regardait.

Mac – Quoi ?

Logan – Tu vas encore faire qqch d'interdit ?

Mac – C'est pas mon genre !

Logan – Tiens, tu pourrais m'aider ?

Mac – Tout ce que tu veux, tu m'as sauvé tout à l'heure !

Logan – Tu peux pirater une adresse e-mail ?

Mac – Fastoche ! Donne-moi juste le nom de l'intéressé et son adresse e-mail.

Logan – Dick. Dick Casablancas.

Elle pianota quelques minutes sur son ordinateur et tourna l'écran vers lui.

Mac – Sésame … Ouvre-toi !

Logan approcha sa chaise de la table de Mac, lui sourit et commença à checker les mails de son ami.

* * *

Logan prit une grande inspiration et mit son doigt sur la sonnette. Ce serait certainement la chose la plus dure qu'il aurait à faire de toute sa vie mais c'était nécessaire pour lui de le faire. Depuis que Duncan était parti, il avait passé énormément de temps avec Dick, plus encore qu'avant. Il avait découvert d'autres facettes de la personnalité de Dick qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant tellement il ne privilégiait que le côté superficiel des relations. Mais la mort de sa mère l'avait transformé et il avait appris qu'il fallait regarder plus loin que l'apparence pour trouver les personnes telles qu'elles sont vraiment. Et il avait découvert quelle personne était vraiment Dick et il avait été agréablement surpris. Loin de son côté « je m'en foutiste » et « idiot du village », Dick avait de vrais blessures, tout comme lui, qui le rendaient plus humain qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. C'était devenu son plus proche ami, et quand on dit ça de quelqu'un, ca en revient à dire que c'était devenu son meilleur ami.

Et aujourd'hui, il devait confronter son meilleur ami, celui qui comptait beaucoup pour lui, à ce qu'il avait découvert. Il devait le faire. Pas tant pour découvrir qui avait fait ça à Veronica que pour savoir si ce gars qu'il considérait désormais comme son frère était cette personne sans cœur et totalement barge qui avait tabassé sa petite copine dans les toilettes du lycée. Pour lui, pour eux, pour leur relation, il DEVAIT le faire, au prix de mille efforts.

La porte s'ouvrit et il secoua la tête. Il était tellement stressé d'avoir cette conversation qu'il en avait oublié qu'il était à la porte des Casablancas … De TOUS les Casablancas … Kendall se trouvait donc devant lui, en maillot de bains, le regardant d'un air satisfait.

Kendall – Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister longtemps …

Logan – En fait … hum … Ca te gênerait de mettre un peignoir ?

Kendall s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

Kendall – Pourquoi ? Ce sera ça de plus à enlever !

Logan s'écarta, regardant ses pieds.

Logan – En fait, je suis venu voir Dick.

Kendall – Dick peut attendre … Ca ne te dit pas un petit saut … dans la piscine ?

Logan – Pas du tout, non.

Kendall – Arrête de faire ta vierge effarouchée.

Logan soupira, releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Logan – Et toi, arrête de faire ta traînée. Maintenant, merci de me laisser passer.

Kendall resta la bouche ouverte pendant qu'il passait à côté d'elle pour entrer, sans lui jeter un regard.

Kendall – C'est cette petite blondasse, c'est ca ?

Logan s'arrêta et fit volte face.

Kendall – Veronica Mars … Tu sais très bien que tu va dans le mur … Et quand tu t'y sera bien enfoncé, tu reviendra me voir …

Logan haussa les épaules et ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et se retrouva devant la porte de son ami. Il reprit une profonde inspiration et frappa. Après quelques secondes, Dick ouvrit la porte et sembla très surpris de voir Logan.

Logan – Salut.

Dick - …

Logan – Ca va ?

Dick – Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Logan – Je passe l'aspirateur, ca se voit pas ?

Dick – Ah.

Logan claqua des doigts devant la figure de Dick mais il ne réagissait pas.

Logan – J'peux entrer ?

Dick ne répondit rien et se poussa pour laisser passer Logan, le regard perdu dans le vide. Logan s'appuya contre le bureau et le regarda fermer lentement la porte. Quelque chose clochait. Dick n'était pas dans son état normal, ou alors il feignait vraiment bien la folie. Il regarda son ami s'asseoir sur son lit, le regard toujours dans le vague.

Logan – Alors tu es malade ?

Dick – Hum ?

Logan – Tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui …

Dick – Ah.

Logan arqua un sourcil. C'était vraiment étrange. Il croisa les bras et attendit, observant Dick. Celui-ci n'avait aucune réaction, les yeux vides. La conversation qu'il avait espéré avoir n'aurait visiblement pas lieu aujourd'hui.

Logan – Je vais y aller, je repasserai plus tard, okay ?

Dick ne répondit pas. Logan se leva, s'approcha de son ami, posa une main sur son épaule, tout en l'observant.

Logan – Dick ?

Dick – Hum ?

Logan – Non rien.

Il sortit précipitamment, descendit les escaliers à la hâte, passa dans le salon sans même remarquer Kendall couchée sur le canapé entièrement nue pour attirer son attention et sortit de la maison, sans même l'entendre l'appeler. Dick était vraiment bizarre et cette histoire commençait à devenir de plus en plus louche. Il démarra en trombe pour rejoindre Veronica à l'appartement.

* * *

Veronica avait demandé à Alicia de l'aider à prendre sa douche et à s'habiller correctement. Elle s'était ensuite installée dans le canapé, avec l'aide de la maman de Wallace, pour attendre le retour de Logan. Celle-ci était partie une demi-heure plus tôt pour aller s'occuper de sa famille, après que Veronica lui eut assuré qu'elle se débrouillerait. Elle zappait inlassablement à la recherche d'un programme intéressant à regarder quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle sourit instantanément. Logan apparut dans le salon, l'air passablement énervé.

Veronica – Saluuuut !

Logan – Hey !

Il s'approcha d'elle, déposa un baiser sur son front et fila vers la salle de bains.

Veronica – Où vas-tu ?

Logan – Prendre une douche.

Veronica (déçue) – Ah.

Elle entendit l'eau couler. Logan était dans la douche, appuyé contre le mur, essayant d'encaisser toutes les informations qu'il avait eues aujourd'hui. Les retrouvailles avec Veronica, l'amitié naissante avec Mac, les révélations sur Dick et sa culpabilité de plus en plus prouvées et surtout, SURTOUT, son attitude quand il était allé le voir. Il s'attendait à ce que ça se passe mal, mais pas dans ce sens-là. Il redoutait les éclats de voix, des coups et des injures … mais pas CA. Si toutes les preuves étaient réunies pour faire de Dick le coupable, la façon dont il s'était comportée et l'intuition de Logan le disculpait. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir présenter la chose à Veronica pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et lui prouver que malgré tout ce qu'il y avait contre Dick, il ne le croyait pas coupable. Peut-être devrait-il éviter cette conversation pour ce soir et remettre ça à plus tard, quand il aurait pu enquêter un peu plus.

* * *

Le temps passé sous la douche lui avait remis les idées en place. Il sortit de la salle de bains, se séchant les cheveux avec sa serviette et entra dans le salon. Veronica s'était endormie sur le canapé. Il sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

Veronica – Tu es lavé ?

Logan – Ouais.

Veronica – Tu vas me consacrer un peu de temps ?

Logan – Veronica …

Veronica – Tu es bien rentré tard …

Logan – J'ai eu une heure de colle.

Veronica – Bravo !

Logan – C'était pour la bonne cause.

Veronica – Une colle ? Pour la bonne cause ? T'es sûr que ca va ensemble ?

Logan – Ouaip !

Elle sourit.

Logan – Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Veronica – Pas trop … Je déteste rester clouée au lit.

Logan – Tu n'es pas vraiment au lit là …

Veronica – J'en avais maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarre ! Et je vais déjà mieux, mes côtes me font moins mal.

Logan – Tu commences à dés-enfler aussi.

Veronica – Oui ?

Logan – Oui. C'est fini, tu ne peux plus faire concurrence à Quasimodo, désolé.

Elle lui tapa le bras.

Veronica – Arrête !

Logan – C'était de l'humour …

Veronica baissa les yeux.

Logan – Que se passe-t-il ?

Veronica – Rien.

Logan – Mais encore ?

Veronica – Rien je te dis …

Logan – Okay … Allez, viens, on va se coucher …

Veronica – Ah mais tu dors pas avec moi !

Logan – Ah bon ?

Veronica – Nan naaaan !

Logan – Mademoiselle n'a plus peur?

Veronica – Nope.

Logan – Chouette ! J'vais enfin avoir de l'espace !

Elle lui re-tapa le bras, l'air courroucé. Il lui sourit, se leva et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans bouger, sans rien dire. Logan sourit à nouveau et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Veronica (murmure) – Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne m'embrasserais jamais !

Il continua à l'embrasser tout en l'amenant à la chambre. Il finit par la déposer sur le lit et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se relever.

Veronica – Et tu vas où comme ca ?

Logan – Dans la chambre à côté …

Veronica le rattrapa par le col de son t-shirt et l'attira à elle.

Veronica – C'était de l'humour !

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il se coucha à ses côtés et fit courir ses mains sur son corps. Elle frissonna.

Logan – Je t'ai fait mal ?

Veronica (sourit) – Pas du tout ! Continue …

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser passionnément pendant de longues minutes, relâchant enfin toute la tension qu'il y avait entre eux depuis des mois, laissant libre cours à cette envie qui les tenaillait depuis tant de temps. Logan releva la tête.

Veronica – Pourquoi tu arrêtes ?

Logan – Tu t'imagines, on y est enfin arrivé …

Veronica – A quoi ?

Logan – S'embrasser plus de 5 minutes sans que le monde ne nous tombe sur la tête …

Veronica – C'est effectivement à noter dans le calendrier … mais si ca ne te gêne pas, on fera ça après !

Elle l'attira à nouveau à elle. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et redressa encore la tête.

Logan – On va enfin aller bien tu penses ?

Veronica – On va aller bien.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Veronica – Logan ?

Logan – Hum ?

Veronica – Fais-moi l'amour …

Logan redressa la tête et la regarda longuement dans les yeux. Il pouvait y lire de l'envie, de la détermination. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il lui sourit.

Logan – Tu es sûre ?

Veronica – Oui.

Il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser.

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG (Note de l'auteuze : Ouaip, je sais ce que vous pensez, c'est un leitmotiv dans mes fics ca :p)

Logan voulut se lever mais Veronica le retint.

Veronica – Laisse tomber, ils peuvent attendre.

Logan – C'est peut être ton père …

Veronica – Il attendra …

Logan – Veronica …

Veronica le relâcha.

Veronica – Bien. Mais qui que ce soit, mets-le vite à la porte !

Logan l'embrassa une dernière fois et se leva. Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, Veronica l'appela.

Veronica – Logan ?

Il se retourna.

Logan – Oui ?

Veronica – Je t'…

Logan (la coupant) – Shhhht ! Garde ça pour après !

Elle lui sourit. Tout allait bien. Outre quelques maux physiques, elle avait pour la première fois de sa vie la certitude que tout irait bien. Ca faisait franchement du bien. Elle sourit toute seule dans le noir. Il ne s'en rappelait peut-être pas, mais il avait eu raison ce soir-là, leur histoire était vraiment épique.

Ca faisait 5 minutes que Logan était parti et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle se releva au moment où il entrait dans la chambre, l'air visiblement embêté.

Veronica – Logan ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Il l'aida à se relever sans la regarder.

Logan – Tu peux venir un instant ?

Veronica – Bien sûr, mais que se passe-t-il ?

Quand elle fut debout, il la relâcha, toujours sans la regarder et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle le suivit. En passant la porte, elle comprit ce qui clochait. Duncan se trouvait au milieu du salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Duncan – Chérie ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir !

Toujours dans les bras de Duncan, elle jeta un regard à Logan, qui était à côté d'eux. Il avait les yeux baissés et cet air qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Un air déçu, un air triste … un air résigné.

Eh bien, il avait réellement raison. Leur histoire était épique.

TBC


	4. Changing is all around

Logan remontait le parking pour se rendre en cours. Il était suffisamment tôt, ne redoutant pas d'être en retard, étant donné qu'il avait quitté l'appartement assez tôt. Il jouait avec ses clés tout en fredonnant sa chanson préférée.  
Dick — Hey ! Logan !  
Il fit volte-face et se retrouva face à son meilleur ami.  
Meilleur ami ? Il l'avait considéré ainsi depuis que Duncan était parti avec sa fille. Mais maintenant Duncan était revenu, les choses allaient-elle être différentes ? Ca l'aurait beaucoup étonné. Il se remit à marcher, Dick à ses côtés.  
Logan — Hey ! Ca va mieux ?  
Dick — Ouaiiiis, ouaiiiis !  
Logan — C'était l'angoisse, mon vieux ! Tu te serai vu hier !  
Dick — J'étais bourré aux médocs.  
Logan — Ouais, j'ai remarqué.  
Dick — Enfin, c'est passé tout ca !  
Logan s'arrêta de marcher. Dick continua quelques pas en plus et quand il se rendit compte que Logan ne suivait plus, s'arrêta à son tour et le regarda, étonné.  
Dick — Tu viens ?  
Logan — Dick …  
Dick — C'est mon nom !  
Logan — Très drôle !  
Dick — Non, c'est un fait !  
Logan — Le retour du vrai Dick !  
Dick — Héhé !  
Logan — C'est également le retour du vrai Logan !  
Dick — Enfin ?  
Logan — Et ouais !  
Dick — Libéré de l'emprise Marsienne ?  
Logan — Genre « libéré parce qu'elle a été passée à tabac » ou genre « libéré par lucidité » ?  
Dick sourit. Ils se remirent en route.  
Dick — Genre « par lucidité », y a que toi pour t'en rendre compte comme ca !  
Logan — Ah, dommage …  
Dick — What ?  
Logan — Nada.  
Dick — On dit "Nothing"  
Logan — Peu importe.  
Dick — Bon, tu me dis ce qu'il y a.  
Logan — Tu as tabassé Veronica ?  
Dick se stoppa net et regarda Logan.  
Dick — Quoi ?  
Logan — As-tu tabassé Veronica ?  
Dick — Tabassé Veronica ? Moi ?  
Logan — C'est ce que je viens de dire, figure-toi.  
Dick — Mais t'es fou ? Jamais j'aurais fait ca !  
Logan — Toutes les preuves t'accablent, Dick.  
Dick — Quelles preuves ?  
Logan — Tu étais pas en classe quand elle a été passée à tabac.  
Dick — J'étais chez le proviseur, je te l'ai dit !  
Logan — Pourquoi ?  
Dick — Parce que j'ai écrit sur le tableau de la classe de Madame Dumbass qu'elle était guine.  
Logan — Ah.  
Dick — C'est fun, hein ?  
Logan — Hum.  
Dick — Okay, quelles autres preuves ?  
Logan - Je t'ai plus revu depuis qu'elle a été tabassée et tu n'es pas non plus venu en classe ensuite … Et quand je suis venu te voir, tu étais … bizarre !  
Dick — Je pensais que notre amitié était forte.  
Logan — Elle l'est.  
Dick - Non, elle ne l'est pas. Elle ne l'est plus.  
Logan — Dick …  
Dick — J'arrive pas à croire que tu penses ca ! Je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal, tu l'aimes ! Comment peux-tu dire que tu es mon meilleur ami après ca ?  
Il le laissa planter là, partant extrêmement énervé. Logan avait enfin la confirmation que ce n'était pas lui. Dick avait marqué un seul point, mais celui-là avait suffi à Logan pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le coupable. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

Mac marchait dans les couloirs, un bouquin à la main, un cookie dans l'autre. Elle releva la tête et vit Butters qui arrivait au fond du couloir et qui lui faisait signe. Elle tourna la tête et vit Cassidy appuyé contre son casier qui la regardait. Elle envisagea un moment d'aller lui parler pour décourager Butters, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête pour voir que Butters se rapprochait la tête. Elle virevolta alors et vit Logan près du panneau d'affichage. Elle s'avança précipitamment vers lui et lui tapa sur l'épaule.  
Mac — Hey ! Echolls ! Parle-moi de quelque chose …  
Logan — Bonjour Mac !  
Mac — Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !  
Logan arqua un sourcil et regarda autour de lui.  
Logan — C'est une caméra cachée ?  
Mac — Je t'en priiiiiiiiiiie !  
Il regarda à nouveau aux alentours et vit Butters qui s'approchait avec un paquet cadeau à la main. Il sourit en voyant Mac paniquer, appuya sa main sur le panneau d'affichage, se rapprochant ainsi dangereusement de la jeune fille.  
Logan — Figure-toi que la reproduction des pingouins en Papouasie orientale est un phénomène naturel totalement nouveau qui vient certainement du réchauffement de la planète.  
La jeune fille rougit de la position qu'ils avaient tous les deux et sourit en baissant les yeux. Butters, qui vit la scène, fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Logan qui ne l'avait pas lâché du coin de l'œil se décolla de la jeune fille et lui sourit.  
Mac — Merciiiiiiii infiniment Logan !  
Logan — C'est Logan maintenant que je t'ai aidée ?  
Mac — Ce mec est un vrai pot-de-colle !  
Logan — Tu es mesquine, il t'amenait un cadeau !  
Mac — J'en veux passsssss !  
Logan reprit son cahier et continua à regarder les annonces.  
Mac — Tu m'as raconté n'importe quoi ceci dit …  
Logan (le regard toujours fixé sur le panneau) — Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas la reproduction en Papouasie ?  
Mac — Y a pas de pingouins en Papousie !  
Logan — On m'aurait menti ?  
Mac — Tu fais quoi là ? Tu cherches une petite amie au rabais ?  
Logan, toujours sans lâcher le panneau du regard, se mit à se marrer. Cette fille avait du mordant, il adorait ca !  
Logan — Ouais, mais y a rien d'intéressant sur le marché …  
Mac — Puis tu as tout ce qu'il faut à la maison.  
Logan baissa les yeux.  
Logan — Ouais…  
Cette attitude n'échappa pas à Mac.  
Mac — Enfin … euuuuh … J''suis désolée !  
Logan — Pas de souci !  
Il reporta son attention sur le panneau.  
Mac — Alors, tu cherches quoi ?  
Logan — Une petite amie au rabais …  
Mac — Logan …  
Logan — Je cherche un appart'.  
Mac — Oh ooooh ? La suite présidentielle du Neptune Grand n'est plus assez bien pour Môssieur ?  
Logan — Disons qu'elle commence à devenir peuplée …  
Mac — Mais encore ?  
Logan — Duncan est revenu.  
Mac — Duncan … DUNCAN ?  
Logan — Ce Duncan là oui.  
Mac — Duncan ton meilleur-ami … Duncan l'ex de Veronica ?  
Logan — Tout à fait! Tu as une mémoire à toute épreuve ! Sauf pour une chose !  
Mac — Ca m'étonnerait !  
Logan — Duncan le petit copain de Veronica pas l'ex …  
Mac — Oh …  
Logan — Yep.  
Mac — Je vois comme ca devient peuplé.  
Logan — Donc voilà !  
Mac — J'peux t'aider, si tu veux !  
Logan lui sourit, prit son cookie et l'enfourra dans sa bouche. Il lui tendit ensuite un crayon et un bloc-notes, ignorant l'air courroucé qu'elle lui faisait.  
Logan — Merci beaucoup !  
Mac — C'était MON cookie !  
Logan — C'était mon dédommagement pour avoir fait fuir ta glu.  
Mac — Muèèèè.  
Elle porta son attention sur le panneau d'affichage et commença à noter les numéros d'appartement sympas. Logan ne la lâchait pas du coin de l'œil.  
Mac — Une remarque, Echolls ?  
Logan — Aucune.  
Mac — Bien. Parce que je n'ai plus de cookie !  
Logan — Han !  
Mac — J't'aiderai à les visiter, j'ai très bon goût …  
Logan — En même temps, tu es allée au bal avec Butters.  
Mac le regarda l'air vexé et lui tapa le bloc-notes sur la tête.  
Mac — Continue comme ça et je te cherche des apparts miteux !

* * *

Duncan relevait les coussins de Veronica. Elle regardait ses mains, n'arrivant pas à le regarder. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui prit les mains. Elle releva la tête et le vit lui sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire.  
Duncan — Ca va ma chérie ?  
Veronica — Oui, pourquoi ca n'irait pas ?  
Duncan — Tu as l'air bizarre.  
Veronica — Je suis juste un peu étonnée que tu sois là.  
Duncan — Je sais, j'aurais du prévenir, mais je voulais te faire la surprise.  
Veronica — C'est mignon ! Mais … et la petite ?  
Duncan — Je l'ai confiée à mes parents. C'était trop dur de m'occuper d'elle seul et maman s'est dévouée. Et puis … tu me manquais !  
Veronica — Ohhh ! Tu m'as manqué aussi, si tu savais !  
Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Quand il était parti, même si elle savait que c'était pour la bonne cause, elle avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Alors le revoir ainsi, ca lui avait fait tellement plaisir. Et apparement, il était revenu pour de bon. C'était génial … Ca aurait été parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu le « facteur Logan ». Son regard d'hier soir l'avait touchée et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Elle espérait juste qu'il allait bien.  
Ils se séparèrent en entendant des rires venant du salon. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et allèrent voir. C'était Logan et Mac qui rentraient, hilares, avec de la nourriture de fast food.  
Apparemment, il allait bien. Et ca la touchait encore plus que si il avait été mal. Il avait l'air de ne pas se soucier que Duncan soit revenu. Mac s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
Mac — Salut ma belle !  
Veronica — Hey !  
Mac — Bonjour Duncan !  
Elle serra la main de Duncan et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.  
Veronica — Que faites-vous ?  
Logan (souriant) — On est allés faire un tour et on vous a ramené du Mac Do !  
Mac — Et c'est là qu'il m'a sorti : « Ce que Logan veut, Mac le do ! »  
Logan — C'était bien trouvé !  
Mac — Tu parles, c'est naze !  
Logan — Ca t'a fait rire tout le long du chemin !  
Mac — C'est mieux ça que de vomir à cause de ta conduite merdique !  
Logan — Tssss.  
Mac — Ne me « tsssss » pas s'il te plait !  
Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, toujours tout sourire, et attrapa son Coca.  
Logan — Vous mangez pas ?  
Veronica — J'ai pas faim.  
Mac — Duncan ?  
Duncan contourna le canapé et se laissa tomber dessus.  
Duncan — J'ai une faim de loup !  
Veronica se décida à s'asseoir à son tour, à contre-cœur.  
Mac — Tu veux rien, tu es sûre ?  
Veronica — Oui, merci.  
Duncan — Alors, vous venez d'où comme ca ?  
Logan — Justement, je voulais vous parler …  
Duncan — Que se passe-t-il ?  
Logan — Voilà, ca fait un moment que j'y pensais mais là, j'ai concrétisé …  
Duncan arqua un sourcil, Veronica regarda Mac.  
Logan — J'en ai marre de vivre ici, c'est impersonnel et j'ai besoin de me sentir chez moi. Je me suis donc cherché un appart, avec l'aide de mon assistante, ici présente …  
Mac sourit aux deux autres qui les regardaient l'air halluciné.  
Logan — Et j'ai finalement trouvé ! Ce n'est pas contre toi, Duncan, vraiment. C'est juste que … Je n'ai déjà plus de famille alors je voudrais avoir au moins un chez moi !  
Duncan prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Logan se tordait les doigts. Veronica le regardait, sans le lâcher du regard, les bras croisés, l'air renfrogné.  
Duncan — Je te comprends tout à fait, Logan. C'est quelque chose que je ferai certainement d'ici peu également.  
Logan — Tu restes alors ?  
Duncan — Oui.  
Il prit la main de Veronica et lui lança un sourire.  
Duncan — J'ai envie d'être près d'elle.  
Logan sourit à son tour.  
Logan — Je déménage demain.  
Duncan — Si vite ?  
Logan — C'était libre tout de suite.  
Duncan — Et les meubles ?  
Logan — C'est pré-meublé. Cette nuit, Miss MacKenzie ici présente m'aide à faire un choix de nouveaux meubles sur internet et l'affaire est classée.  
Duncan — Tu va me manquer !  
Logan — Oh, tu es de retour maintenant, on va se voir beaucoup !  
Duncan — Yep.  
Logan se leva et regarda Mac.  
Logan — On est ready ?  
Mac enfourra une dernière frite et attrapa son sac.  
Mac — J'ai mon portable, on s'installe où ?  
Logan — Viens, on va dans ma chambre, on laissera les deux tourtereaux tranquilles !  
Mac — Pas de propositions indécentes, Echolls !  
Logan — J'vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'indécent avec ton portable … (réfléchis 5 secondes) Oh, j'ai une idée … ohhh une deuxième idée … Ooooh j'ai plein d'idées làààà …  
Elle lui balança son poing dans le bras, morte de rire. Il lui répondit par un sourire également. Veronica se renfrogna encore plus. Il ne souriait jamais de cette façon avec elle.  
Il l'entraîna alors dans la chambre. Duncan se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Duncan — On regarde un film ?  
Veronica — D'accord.  
Duncan — Je mets quoi ?  
Veronica — Ce que tu veux.  
Ils s'installèrent convenablement et mirent le film. Veronica n'arrivait pas à suivre deux minutes de film, entendant des gloussements dans la chambre.  
Veronica — Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?  
Duncan — Oh, rien de bien passionnant à mon avis. Cette fille n'est pas du tout le genre de Logan.  
Veronica — Non, tu as raison.  
Il l'avait quelque peu rassurée. Jamais Logan ne s'intéresserait à une fille comme Mac. Il s'en servait tant qu'il avait besoin d'elle mais jamais il ne se mettrait avec elle. Elle sourit. Duncan lui rendit son sourire. L'homme de sa vie était de retour, elle devrait savourer ce moment au lieu de s'inquiéter pour des bétises. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et se concentra enfin sur le film.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Logan ouvrit un œil et regarda le réveil. Il avait dormi trois heures à peine. S'il ne prenait pas un peu plus soin de lui, il allait finir épuisé. Il se retourna et vit une chevelure noire qui dépassait des couvertures. Qu'avait-il encore fait dont il n'avait pas le souvenir ? Le temps de remettre ses idées en place, il déplaça une mèche noire qui barrait le visage de la demoiselle couchée à ses côtés. Mac. Oh. Il arriva à remettre les pièces du puzzle dans le bon sens et sourit.  
Logan — Hey !  
Il la secoua légèrement. Elle grogna. Il se mit à se marrer.  
Logan — Heyyyyy …  
Il la re-secoua un peu plus. Elle re-grogna.  
Logan — Ohhhh héééééé !  
Mac — Laisse-moi dormir !  
Logan — Il est l'heure !  
Mac se redressa au son de la voix de Logan et le regarda d'un air halluciné.  
Mac — Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit ?  
Logan — Oh ooooh ! On se calme! Tu as dormi ici parce qu'il était tard ! Rentre les griffes !  
Mac sourit et imita un chat qui grogne. Logan sourit.  
Logan — Va te préparer, on est à la bourre.  
Quand Mac fut préparée, Logan se prépara à son tour. Ils se regardèrent un instant, se sourirent et sortirent de la chambre. Duncan et Veronica, en train de déjeuner, les regardèrent sortir de la chambre, les yeux grand ouverts, hallucinés.  
Duncan — Que …  
Logan — Mac a dormi ici cette nuit.  
Duncan — Noooooooooooon ? C'est vrai.  
Logan — Bon, on a pas le temps pour les blagues ! On est à la bourre.  
Mac attrapa son sac et embrassa Veronica. Logan lui tendit sa veste et lui ouvrit la porte.  
Logan — Je prendrais mes affaires ce soir après les cours.  
Duncan et Veronica regardèrent la porte se refermer sur eux.  
Duncan — Bon, finalement, je me suis trompé, peut-être qu'elle est son type de fille.  
Veronica ne sourit pas du tout à la remarque de son petit ami.

* * *

Après les cours, Logan se hâta vers sa voiture.  
Mac — Hey !  
Logan — Toujours là toi ?  
Mac — Hum ?  
Logan — Tu m'avais pas dit que tu finissais à 3h ?  
Mac — J'suis restée faire des recherches sur le net…  
Logan — Dis plutôt que tu cherchais une nouvelle crasse à faire à Butters.  
Mac (sourit) — Alors, ca, c'est pas DU TOUT mon genre !  
Logan — Ouuuuuaiiiis !  
Mac — Dis, tu vas chez toi là ?  
Logan — Ouaip, pour ?  
Mac — J'voulais voir Veronica, ca te dérange si je t'accompagne ?  
Logan — Pas du tout. Sauf si tu redoutes ma conduite sportive.  
Mac — Merdique. Pas sportive. Merdique.  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel, rigolant à la remarque de la jeune fille.  
Logan — Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ?  
Mac — De quoi ? De te remettre à ta place ? Non, jamais, j'aime trop ca !  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et embarqua dans la voiture.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent ensemble à l'appartement, hilares d'une blague qu'avait fait Logan à une personne dans l'ascenseur.  
Mac — T'es vraiment un crevard !  
Logan — Elle voulait aller au 22e, j'allais pas lui dire qu'il y en avait pas, ca aurait été moins drôle.  
Veronica sortit de la chambre à ce moment-là.  
Veronica — Tiens, voilà les deux nouveaux inséparables. Tels Wallace et Gromit …  
Logan — Figure-toi que pour être Wallace et Gromit, il nous faudrait précisément Wallace dans l'équation.  
Veronica — Bob et Bobette alors …  
Mac — Hannn, c'est naze ca !  
Logan — Je préférerais plutôt Anakin Skywalker et Padmé alors …  
Veronica — C'est comme vous voulez !  
Mac — Tu as l'air d'aller mieux !  
Veronica — Oui, demain je retourne au lycée !  
Mac — Génial !  
Logan — Bon, les filles, c'est pas que je m'amuse pas avec vous mais … attendez, si c'est ça en fait … J'm'amuse pas du tout avec vous !  
Mac lui tapa le bras.  
Logan — Ouch ! Modère ta force, barbare !  
Il se dirigea vers la chambre pour commencer à emballer ses affaires.  
Mac s'assit sur le canapé.  
Mac — J'en ai profité qu'il rentrait pour venir te voir …  
Veronica — C'est gentil.  
Elle vint se poser à côté de son amie.  
Mac — Duncan est pas là ?  
Veronica — Il va rentrer, il est parti au lycée demander s'il pouvait reprendre les cours.  
Mac — Oh, c'est chouette pour vous … Vous allez pouvoir être heureux …  
Veronica — Oui … Il m'a tellement manqué…  
Duncan entra à ce moment-là, embrassa Veronica et salua Mac.  
Duncan — Logan est pas là ?  
Veronica — Dans sa chambre … prépare ses affaires.  
Duncan — J'vais voir si je peux l'aider.  
Les garçons embarquèrent les affaires dans la voiture de Logan et Duncan se proposa pour l'accompagner et décharger tout là-bas avec lui. Mac en profita pour rester avec son amie. Quand les garçons furent partis, Veronica regarda longuement Mac qui pianotait un sms sur son téléphone.  
Veronica — Alors, vous vous entendez bien avec Logan ?  
Mac (sourit) — Etonnamment, oui !  
Veronica — Pourquoi « étonnamment » ?  
Mac — J'pensais pas pouvoir m'entendre avec lui … mais finalement si !  
Veronica — C'est quelqu'un de génial.  
Mac — Oui, si tu grattes un peu sous la carapace, tu vois que c'est un être humain comme un autre.  
Veronica — Un vrai gars à aimer …  
Mac — Veronica ?  
Veronica — Hum ?  
Mac — Tu aimes lequel?  
Veronica — Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Logan t'intéresse ?  
Mac pouffa de rire.  
Mac — Logan ? Pas du tout, voyons ! Jamais le copain d'une copine ! Et puis, j'l'aime beaucoup en tant qu'ami, mais ca s'arrête là !  
Veronica — De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon copain …  
Mac — Ca, c'est à toi de décider.  
Veronica — C'est décidé. Je suis comme toi. J'aime beaucoup Logan mais ce que je ressens se limite à de l'amitié, rien de plus. C'est Duncan que j'aime.  
Elles entendirent la porte se refermer et virent les garçons les regarder.  
Logan — Bon, eh bien ca y est, je suis installé ! Un dernier paquet à emmener et je suis parti !  
Veronica — Vous n'aviez pas tout pris ?  
Logan — Elle ne t'a pas dit ?  
Veronica — Hein ?  
Logan — Mac vient cohabiter avec moi !  
Mac lança un sourire gêné à son amie.  
Mac — C'était ce que j'étais venue t'annoncer.  
Veronica — Oh … Je … C'est bien pour vous !  
Mac — En toute amitié Veronica, tu le sais bien. Hein, Echolls ?  
Logan — En toute amitié, rien de plus !  
Mac embrassa son amie et se dirigea vers Logan.  
Mac — On y va, coloc' ?  
Logan — On est parti !  
Il s'approcha de Veronica, sur le front de laquelle il déposa un baiser et serra Duncan dans ses bras.  
Logan — A demain en cours !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Veronica et Duncan arrivèrent main dans la main au lycée. Tout le monde vint les trouver, soit pour prendre des nouvelles de Veronica, soit pour saluer le retour de Duncan. Wallace apparut au bout du couloir et se dirigea vers eux.  
Wallace — Hey BFF ! Hey Duncan!  
Veronica — Comment ca va?  
Wallace — Comment ca va toi, plutôt ?  
Veronica — Je vais bien !  
Wallace — Vous êtes adulés tous les deux … Vous allez faire un très beau roi et une très belle reine au bal de promo !  
Veronica (arque un sourcil) — On a pas déjà eu un bal de promo ?  
Wallace — Si tu te souviens bien, il a été annulé !  
Veronica — Bé justement …  
Wallace — Il semblerait qu'après demande insistante de Butters à son pôpa chéri, il est reprogrammé …  
Veronica — Génial !  
Duncan lui sourit.  
Duncan — On va y aller ensemble, bébé …  
Veronica — Si tu m'invites officiellement !  
Duncan — C'est fait !  
Veronica — Alors j'accepte !  
Wallace — Et moi je serais votre chandelle …

* * *

Logan et Mac arrivèrent d'un pas pressé vers les trois autres.  
Logan — C'est de ta faute je te dis !  
Mac — Et en quoi, ce serait MA faute ?  
Logan — Tu avais pas réglé le réveil !  
Mac — Tu fous déjà rien, tu aurais pu au moins le faire ca !  
Logan — Quoiiiii ? Moi je fais rien ? C'est la meilleure celle-là !  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les trois autres qui les regardaient la bouche ouverte.  
Logan — Non, c'est rien … 12 heures de cohabitation …  
Mac — C'est déjà trop !  
Logan — Et gnagnagna …  
Mac — C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?  
Logan — Tssssssssss !  
Wallace (les coupant alors que Mac allait rétorquer) — Vous avez appris la nouvelle ?  
Logan — Duncan et Veronica se marient ?  
Duncan — N'exagérons rien …  
Veronica — Ils ont reprogrammé le bal de promo … à la demande de Butters.  
Mac — Oooooh nooooooooooooon !  
Wallace — Et si!  
Mac — Je vis avec un mec imbuvable, et maintenant mon pire cauchemar est en train de se réaliser … J'ai plus qu'à me petit-suicider !  
Logan lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis partit précipitamment. Logan se retourna et vit Butters qui arrivait vers eux.  
Ils se séparèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de cours.

* * *

A la pause midi, Logan était assis à sa table, avec Duncan et Veronica. Il était en train de râler sur la fraîcheur de la pizza qu'il avait commandé quand Mac arriva, l'air complètement retournée.  
Mac — Je l'ai évité toute la matinée et j'ai l'impression que ce gars a le don d'ubiquité, il est partout où je vais.  
Veronica — Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter indéfiniment …  
Mac — Oh mon Dieu … Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
Au même moment, Logan éclata de rire et elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, horrifié.  
Butters — Je t'ai cherchée toute la matinée.  
Mac — Oh …  
Butters — Tu as appris pour le bal ?  
Mac — Le bal, quel bal ?  
Butters — Le bal de promo.  
Mac — Ah non.  
Butters — C'est de nouveau d'actualité.  
Mac — Ah.  
Butters — Tu viens avec moi, bien sûr, Veronica me l'avait promis …  
Mac ouvrit la bouche, résignée à laisser tomber et à accepter.  
Logan — C'est impossible, Butters.  
Butters — Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi donc, Echolls ?  
Logan prit la main de Mac et l'attira à lui, jusqu'à la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux.  
Logan — Elle y va avec moi …

TBC …


	5. Take just a little time

Butters regarda tour à tour Logan et Mac. Celle-ci, rouge comme un feu tricolore, le regardait en souriant, espérant qu'il s'en irait vite fait.  
Butters – Mais, mais, mais …  
Logan – Mais quoi, Butters ? On est en avril d'abord !  
Mac pouffa à la remarque de Logan. Celui-ci mit ses mains autour de sa taille. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.  
Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.  
Logan (murmure) – Reste naturelle, et tout ira bien …  
Mac (murmure) – Au naturel, je t'aurais déjà tabassé pour avoir osé poser les mains sur moi.  
Logan – Oh ooooh ! Vilaine!  
Butters (les coupant) – Désolé d'interrompre vos roucoulement mais Veronica m'avait assuré qu'elle viendrait avec moi !  
Logan – Mais on s'en moque de Veronica !  
Veronica redressa la tête pour regarder Logan qui lui fit un clin d'œil.  
Logan – Et puis, soyons clairs, tu y es déjà allé au bal avec elle ! Chacun son tour mon vieux !  
Butters – Logan Echolls qui va au bal avec elle … J'y crois pas ! C'est une stratégie pour qu'elle n'y aille pas avec moi … C'est pas grave, si le soir du bal tu n'es pas avec elle, je prendrais ta place !  
Logan – C'est ça oui … (fait un signe de main pour l'éjecter) Allez, va jouer, maintenant !  
Butters les regarda encore quelques secondes, haussa les épaules et s'en alla.  
Mac – J'ai plus qu'à m'enfermer dans ma chambre à quadruple tour le soir du bal !  
Elle se releva et s'installa face à Logan, la tête entre les mains.  
Mac – Ma vie est meeeeeeeeeeeerdique !  
Logan – Tu ne vas pas rester à l'appart le soir du bal.  
Mac – J'ai plutôt intérêt, il va me poursuivre toute la soirée !  
Logan – Pas du tout ! Car on y va vraiment ensemble, coloc' !  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil, attrapa ses affaires et s'en alla, sous le regard médusé de tous les autres.

* * *

Logan remontait les couloirs à la hâte, quand Cassidy arriva à ses cotés et continua à marcher à côté du lui.  
Logan – Un problème, Beaver ?  
Cassidy – Cassidy.  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel.  
Logan – Un problème, Cassidy ?  
Cassidy – Non aucun.  
Logan – Okey …  
Logan accéléra le pas et Cassidy fit de même.  
Logan – Hum ?  
Cassidy – Alors, j'ai vu que toi et Mac vous êtes ensemble …  
Logan – Ah ouais ?  
Cassidy – Tu l'as quand même prise dans tes bras dans la cour devant tout le monde …  
Logan se stoppa net et se retourna vers Cassidy.  
Logan – Ecoute, Beaver … Euhhh … Cassidy. Mac est une fille extraordinaire, tu dois l'avoir remarqué. Alors, non, je ne suis pas avec elle, je lui rendais service, et s'il te plait, si tu sais à quel point elle est géniale, rends la heureuse !  
Il reprit sa route, laissant là Cassidy perplexe.

* * *

La cloche sonna et Logan alla s'asseoir en classe, avant tout le monde. Il était en train de griffonner sur son cahier quand Dick se posa à coté de lui.  
Logan – Salut.  
Dick - …  
Logan – Dick, tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps ?  
Dick – …  
Logan – Bien.  
Il continua à griffonner son cahier. Dick le regarda et pouffa de rire.  
Dick – En fait, je t'en ai jamais voulu !  
Logan – Bon, ben alors tu ferais un très bon acteur …  
Dick – Non merci, y paraît que les acteurs finissent meurtriers et en prison.  
Logan – Haha ! Trèèèès drôle !  
Dick – Je trouve aussi !  
Les autres commencèrent à arriver dans la classe. Mac entra et fit un sourire à Logan qui lui répondit en souriant à son tour.  
Dick – Dis donc, t'as une touche, mec!  
Logan – Dick, c'est la copine de ton frère ...  
Dick – Il l'a lâchée! Heureusement pour moi! J'la voulais pas comme belle-sœur!  
Logan – Dick!  
Dick – Bah quoi?  
Logan – Laisse-la en paix, elle est géniale comme fille ...  
Dick – Et depuis quand Monsieur Echolls fait-il âme charitable envers les rebus de la société?  
Logan – Arrête Dick.  
Dick – Okay, okay ... J'dis plus rien!  
Logan releva la tête de son griffonnage et se marra.  
Dick – Je dis plus rieeeeeen!  
Au même moment, Veronica arriva dans la classe et appuya ses mains sur la table de Logan. Il releva la tête.  
Logan – C'est à quel sujet?  
Veronica – Il faut qu'on parle!  
Dick – C'est pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire?  
Veronica – Toi, écrase!  
Dick – Oh ooooh! Les filles sont tendues comme des strings en ce moment!  
Veronica lui lança un regard fâché et il ouvrit rapidement son livre pour y échapper. Elle reporta son attention sur Logan.  
Veronica – Alors?  
Logan – Bah quoi, alors? On va pas parler maintenant, si?  
Veronica – Tu OSES lui parler! Après ce qu'il m'a fait?  
Logan – Justement, à ce propos ...  
Dick (le coupant) – JE ne T'ai rien FAIT, Veronica Mars!  
Veronica – Tiens donc ...  
Dick – Rien du tout! Mais vu la charogne que tu es en ce moment, j'aurais voulu y participer!  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien n'en sortit.  
Dick – Je te conseille de respirer un bon coup, d'aller t'asseoir et d'arrêter de nous soupçonner tous les deux. Merci de ta visite!  
Logan, le regard toujours collé à son cahier, se mit à se marrer. Veronica croisa les bras.  
Veronica – Je dois te parler après les cours.  
Logan (toujours hilare) – Après les cours. Pas de souci pour moi.  
Veronica – Bien.  
Elle continua à le regarder quelques instants puis se dirigea vers sa place, à côté de Mac.  
Veronica – Ce type est insupportable!  
Mac – Tu le dis à la fille qui habite avec lui!  
Veronica – C'est si dur que ca?  
Mac – Oh, à peine un jour et j'ai envie de le massacrer ... Non, je rigole ... Il est adorable, tu le sais bien!  
Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. Le monde ne tournait visiblement plus rond!

* * *

En fin de journée, Mac était en salle informatique, pianotant sur son ordinateur. Elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle, se retourna et vit son colocataire à la porte qui la regardait travailler.  
Logan – Miss Hackeuze encore en plein délit?  
Mac – On ne peut rien te cacher!  
Il sourit et baissa la tête.  
Mac – Qu'y a-t-il, Logan?  
Logan – J'ai rendez-vous avec Veronica et je retarde le moment de m'y rendre ...  
Mac – Oh ooooh! Vais-je avoir droit à une grande confession Echollsienne?  
Logan – Dans tes rêves ma petite!  
Mac – Je me disais bien que c'était mon jour de chance!  
Logan – Han! Comme t'es!  
Mac – Je serais autrement, tu ne m'aimerais pas autant ...  
Logan – Ah, parce que je t'aime maintenant?  
Mac – Bien sûr! Ca se voit!  
Logan – Ca va, j'ai entendu assez de bêtises, je peux aller voir Veronica!  
Mac – Y a qu'à demander!  
Elle se retourna vers son ordinateur. Il la regarda encore quelques instants en souriant avant de se retourner pour partir.  
Mac – Hey! Logan!  
Il se retourna, elle était toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran.  
Mac – Reste naturel et tout se passera bien!  
Logan – Ca ressemble étrangement à quelque chose que je pourrais dire!  
Mac – Tu déteins déjà sur moi, que veux-tu?  
Il sourit et s'en alla, prenant une grande inspiration. La discussion qui arrivait risquait de ne pas être aussi drôle.

* * *

Il la chercha dans les couloirs, dans les toilettes, dans les salles de classe, mais elle n'y était pas. Il sourit. Elle avait sûrement décidé de rentrer avec Duncan et avait oublié qu'ils devaient parler. Il se dirigea, souriant et soulagé vers sa voiture. Elle était plantée à côté du véhicule, les bras croisés. Son sourire s'effaça.  
Logan – Aaaah! Veronica Mars, toute de bleus couverte, qui m'attends près de ma voiture ... Quelle joie!  
Veronica – Je voulais être sûre que tu ne partirais pas sans me parler!  
Logan – Figures-toi que ce n'était pas mon intention et que je t'ai cherchée!  
Veronica – Ce serait bien étonnant!  
Logan – Je suis un homme changé ...  
Veronica – Tiens donc ? A cause du nouvel appart?  
Logan – C'est fort probable.  
Veronica – Et de la nouvelle conquête, certainement!  
Logan – Une nouvelle conquête, vraiment?  
Veronica – On dirait bien.  
Logan – Qui donc?  
Veronica – Laisse tomber!  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel et joua avec ses clés. Elle l'observa quelques instants.  
Logan – C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire?  
Veronica – Non, j'aimerais te parler, sérieusement ...  
Logan – C'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire?  
Veronica – Là, on est dans la phase Echolls VS Mars et moi je voudrais qu'on dépasse cette phase et qu'on se parle sérieusement.  
Logan arrêta de jouer avec ses clés et la regarda un moment, sérieux.  
Logan – Bien.  
Veronica – On peut aller autre part, où on sera plus au calme?  
Logan – Bien sûr! Monte!  
Il grimpa dans la voiture et elle en fit de même. Elle resta assise à ses côtés, regardant dans le vide, ne prononçant pas un mot. Il lançait de temps en temps des coups d'œil dans sa direction, ne prononçant lui non plus aucune parole. Il finit par se garer près de la plage. Elle descendit de la voiture sans un mot, il la suivit. Elle s'assit à même le sable et il se posa à ses côtés, toujours sans un mot. Elle regarda les vagues de longues minutes, ne sachant par où commencer.  
Logan – Je t'écoute.  
Elle commença alors à lui parler, elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis un certain temps. Il écouta sans broncher, encaissant chaque mot, comme il savait si bien le faire.

* * *

Mac fut réveillée par un bruit sourd. Elle regarda son réveil. 2 heures du mat'. Tssss. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se leva, ne voyant rien, et attrapa le couteau qu'elle gardait dans sa table de nuit. Elle entra dans le salon et ouvrit la lumière. Elle vit alors que la source de tout ce ramdam était Logan qui venait de rentrer. Il était couché par terre, s'étant pris les pieds dans une chaise, s'était étalé et ne parvenait pas à se relever. Elle se mit à se marrer.  
Mac – Toujours allumer la lampe quand on rentre tard!  
Logan râla dans sa barbe. Elle sourit, s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se relever.  
Mac – Oufffff! Tu pues l'alcool à cent mètres à la ronde!  
Logan – Je n'ai pas bu!  
Mac – C'est une jolie imitation alors!  
Logan – Un ou deux verres alors!  
Mac – Ouèèèè, une ou deux bouteilles, je suis d'accord!  
Quand il fut relevé, il voulut faire un pas mais tangua dangereusement. Elle le rattrapa.  
Mac – Hey! Fais doucement!  
Elle voulut l'emmener jusqu'au canapé.  
Logan – Non, j'vais aller directement dormir je pense!  
Mac – Ce serait pas du luxe!  
Logan – Si je dors, je ne pense pas!  
Mac réfléchit un instant. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était sur le chemin pour aller voir Veronica. Veronica ... Ca avait dû mal se passer et il avait bu pour oublier. Elle le conduisit à sa chambre, qui était en face de la sienne, chacune des chambres donnant sur le salon, ouvertes, ainsi ils pouvaient se voir tout le temps. Mac en avait beaucoup rigolé quand ils avaient choisi cet appartement. Maintenant, elle était rassurée, elle pourrait garder un œil sur lui cette nuit, ainsi. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir et lui enleva sa veste. Ca lui décrocha un sourire.  
Mac – Ne te fais pas d'idées mon coco!  
Logan – Ca, c'est pas DU TOUT mon genre!  
Mac – Ca ressemble étrangement à quelque chose que je pourrais dire!  
Logan – Ca aussi, ca ressemble à quelque chose que je pourrais dire!  
Il se marra. Elle sourit.  
Logan – Tu déteins déjà sur moi, que veux-tu?  
Il se coucha sur son lit. Elle retira la couverture jusqu'à lui.  
Mac – Ca va?  
Il baissa les yeux, qui se remplirent de larmes. Elle posa sa main sur sa main.  
Mac – Heyyyyy! Shhhhh! Pleure pas, ca va aller!  
Logan – Tu sais, j'encaisse énormément de choses d'habitude, mais là je sais pas, c'est peut-être le trop plein ...  
Mac – C'est pas grave! Relâche la pression!  
Logan – Je peux pas relâcher la pression …  
Mac (douce) – Pourquoi ca ?  
Logan – Si je relâche, j'ai peur de jamais arriver à me relever …  
Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Jamais Mac n'aurait pu penser que les choses le touchaient autant.  
Mac – Raconte …  
Logan – Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle n'a pas de sentiments pour moi. Jamais elle ne pourrait m'aimer comme Duncan. Je suis un ami, rien de plus.  
Mac – Oh.  
Logan – C'est le résumé de ce qu'elle m'a dit.  
Mac – Logan …  
Logan – En fait, j'vous avais déjà entendu parler hier … mais là, la manière dont elle me l'a dit, son ton condescendant … C'était trop … Il m'a fallu un verre …  
Mac – Et certainement tous les suivants …  
Logan – Ouaip.  
Mac – Je suis désolée, Logan. Désolée pour vous. Mais tu mérites d'être heureux et je ne pense pas que vous puissiez être heureux ensemble … Du moins pour le moment.  
Les larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues mais il lui sourit. Elle posa sa main dans ses cheveux et les lui caressa. Elle n'était pas une grande fan des démonstrations d'affection, mais elle avait envie de le rassurer, de lui montrer qu'elle était là.  
Logan – Merci.  
Mac – Je suis là pour toi, si tu en as besoin ! Dors un peu, tu en as besoin. Je suis là si tu en as besoin.  
Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur le front et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle l'entendit renifler pendant de longues minutes. Quand elle n'entendit plus un bruit, supposant qu'il s'était endormi, elle s'apaisa et s'endormit à son tour. Elle sentit que quelqu'un se couchait à ses côtés, ce qui la fit se réveiller.  
Logan (murmure) – Je peux dormir là, cette nuit svp … En tout bien tout honneur …  
Mac – Bien sûr !  
Elle ouvrit la couverture pour qu'il se couche à l'intérieur. Il ne dit rien, immobile, pelotonné dans les couvertures. Elle l'entendit renifler encore et se retourna. Elle vit qu'il pleurait en silence. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras et là, dans les bras de son amie, il craqua enfin et lâcha tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il pleura ainsi pendant des heures, ne sachant pas s'arrêter, pendant que Mac lui murmurait des « Ca va aller », des « Shhhhh » et des « Calme-toi » tout en le serrant fort et lui caressant les cheveux. Il finit par trouver le sommeil mais elle resta éveillée pour s'assurer qu'il irait bien.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Logan ouvrit un œil qu'il referma aussitôt. La lumière du soleil lui donnait mal au crâne. Il réfléchit un instant. Mal de tête? Hum? Il ré-ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était dans le lit de Mac, déshabillé. Gné? Il se frotta les yeux, essayant de remettre en ordre le puzzle. Mac, lit, déshabillé, nuit floue. Hum hum hum ... Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Il se leva et chercha son t-shirt ou n'importe quel autre morceau de vêtement qu'il avait du enlever en ... se couchant. Aheum. Il ne trouva rien. Bizarre, étrange!  
Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et vit Mac qui s'affairait à préparer le petit-déj. Quand elle le vit, elle lui sourit. Il baissa les yeux et rougit.  
Mac – Pourquoi tu fais ton timide?  
Logan – Tu me prépares le petit-déj ... J'ai du te combler cette nuit ...  
Mac leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Il ne se souvenait de rien.  
Mac – Alors, primo: Qui t'a dit que je te préparais le petit-déj? Je ME prépare le petit-déj, toi, tu te feras le tien tout seul comme un grand garçon ... Secundo, il m'en faudra un peu plus qu'un mec bourré pour me combler ... Tertio, t'es vraiment un nul!  
Logan – On a pas fait l'amour alors?  
Mac – Non, on a pas fait l'amour, non! A moins que ca ne m'en ait pas laissé un souvenir cuisant!  
Logan sourit.  
Logan – Mais pourquoi j'étais dans ton lit alors?  
Mac soupira. Ahhhh l'alcool!  
Mac – Parce que tu étais malheureux ... Tu te souviens, Logan?  
Logan remit les pièces du puzzle tout seul dans sa tête. Veronica, la discussion, le besoin d'oublier, l'entrée à l'appart et l'aide de Mac. Il lui sourit. Il y avait juste une chose qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas ...  
Logan – Pourquoi j'suis casi nu alors?  
Mac – Parce que quand on veut boire, on essaye de ne boire que ce que l'on peut supporter, mon petit Monsieur! Et toi, tu avais dépassé la limite ... Vachement même! Tu nous a donc fait le remake de l'exorciste, vomit partout et j'ai donc du t'ôter tes vêtements car tu n'en étais même plus capable et les laver!  
Logan baissa les yeux. Elle s'était vraiment comportée en vraie amie, même plus, et il était affreusement géné.  
Logan – Merci ... Merci mille fois!  
Mac – Y a pas de quoi ...  
Logan – Et je suis désolé pour mon attitude ...  
Mac – T'en fais pas Logan, c'est normal, je comprends ...  
Logan – Merci...  
Mac se retourna sur lui et lui sourit.  
Mac – L'important, c'est que ca aille mieux ...  
Logan – Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas! Logan Echolls en a connu d'autres!  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle comprit qu'il jouait au fort. Elle ne dit rien et lui sourit. Elle finit par déposer un café devant lui.  
Logan – Il me semblait que tu ne me préparais pas mon petit-déj...  
Mac – Je te donne ton café, le reste, tu t'en occupes! J'vais me préparer!  
Il prit son café et se dirigea vers la table. Il vit qu'elle lui avait laissé tout ce qu'il fallait pour déjeuner et sourit. Cette fille était vraiment une perle.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent ensemble au lycée et se séparèrent, par un sourire, à l'entrée.  
Logan se dirigea vers son casier. Il était en train d'en sortir des cahiers quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Veronica qui le regardait avec le même air condescendant que la veille.  
Logan (sourit) – Salut.  
Veronica – Ca va? Tu es parti hier sans rien dire et quand j'ai essayé de te téléphoner ce matin, tu n'as pas répondu.  
Logan fouilla dans sa poche.  
Logan – Mon téléphone! J'l'ai oublié!  
Il la regarda et lui sourit encore.  
Logan – Ca va bien, merci! C'est juste que j'ai pas mon téléphone sur moi.  
Veronica – Okay … Tu es sûr?  
Logan – Bien sûr! Y a pas de raison pour que ca aille pas!  
Veronica – Tu as une sale tête!  
Logan – J'ai fait la fête toute la nuit! Tu sais ce que c'est … Filles, alcool, bonne musique … Tu commences mais t'as plus envie d'arrêter! J'ai pas vu l'heure passer!  
Veronica – Bien.  
Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Logan s'appuya à son casier et soupira. Ce serait peut-être plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait finalement. Il était en train d'envisager sérieusement d'aller se tapir au fond de son lit quand Dick arriva tout sourire!  
Dick – Hey, King of the Fiesta!  
Ils se tapèrent dans la main.  
Dick – La gueule de bois?  
Logan – La super gueule de bois!  
Dick – Faut dire, avec ce qu'on s'est enfilé!  
Logan – J'dois reconnaître qu'à un certain moment, j'ai plus pu compter!  
Dick – Je sais même pas comment j'ai pu rentrer!  
Logan – M'en parle pas!  
Ils se regardèrent un instant et se mirent à se marrer.  
Logan – C'était une bonne soirée!  
Dick – C'était une TRES bonne soirée!  
Logan – Merci d'avoir été là, mec!  
Dick – Y a pas de souci!  
Il lui tapa l'épaule.  
Dick – J'suis là quand t'en as besoin!  
Logan – Thanks!  
Il se retourna pour continuer de prendre ses affaires dans son casier.  
Dick- Ceci dit, c'est la misère, mec!  
Logan (toujours la tête dans le casier) – Comment ca, "la misère"?  
Dick – Y a pas une fille dans ce bahut avec qui je ne sois pas sorti …  
Logan – Oh! On dénombre encore quelques spécimens rares …  
Dick – Les thons, tu veux dire …  
Logan – Veronica?  
Dick – Okay, les thons ET les exceptions!  
Logan se marra.  
Logan – Et donc? Où veux-tu en venir?  
Dick- Tu comprends pas? On est perdu mec!  
Logan – Perdus?  
Dick – Bah ouais! Avec tout ca, on va devoir aller au bal seuls!  
Logan se marra à nouveau. Son pote l'étonnerait toujours.  
Logan – Ca ne te dérange pas d'habitude …  
Dick – Non, pas d'habitude … Mais là, c'est le vrai bal de promo alors je me disais que peut-être je pourrais faire un effort …  
Logan – C'est la pauvre fille qui va t'accompagner qui va devoir faire un effort!  
Dick – Haha! Très drôle! Figure-toi que Duncan y va avec Veronica, que Wallace y va avec cette bombe qu'est Erica Stanford …  
Logan – Erica Stanford? Le canon?  
Dick – Ouais! Je suis dégouté!  
Logan – Y a de quoi …  
Dick – Et toi et moi, mon vieux, seuls face à l'adversité!  
Logan – Aheum … En fait, Dick, j'y vais accompagner moi aussi …  
Dick – Oh ooooooh! Qui est l'heureuse élue?  
Logan – J'y vais avec ma coloc' …  
Dick – Ta coloc'? L'espèce de boudin qui rend fou mon frère?  
Logan – Dick!  
Dick – Bah quoi?  
Logan – Arrête! J'adore cette fille!  
Dick – Okay … Ceci dit, j'veux bien qu'elle soit sympa, passons … Mais toi et elle au bal … C'est … Non, j'peux pas me faire cette idée!  
Logan – On y va en tant qu'amis …  
Dick – Muèèèè …  
Logan – Tssss.  
Dick – Pas besoin de "tsss"-er!  
Logan – Bon, allez, viens, on va en cours!  
Il referma son casier et se mit à avancer. Dick réfléchit encore quelques instants et se mit en route derrière lui.  
Dick – Tu peux pas y aller avec elle!  
Logan – Et pourquoi donc?  
Dick – Parce que mon frère a décidé de lui proposer …  
Logan s'arrêta et tourna la tête. Il vit Mac en conversation avec Cassidy et grimaça.  
Dick le prit par le cou pour l'emmener vers la classe.  
Dick – Toi et moi, seuls face à l'adversité, je te l'avais dit! 


	6. Dance with me Sway

Mac entra à l'appartement, passablement énervée. Elle jeta son sac sur le canapé et tourna la tête. Logan était couché sur son lit, une bouteille de whisky à la main, regardant le plafond.

Logan – Salut ma coloc' préférée!

Mac ne répondit pas, se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit sa bouteille d'eau, revint vers le salon, attrapa son ordi portable et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Logan – T'as décidé de plus me parler?

Mac – J'ai décidé de faire comme si tu n'existais pas, ce que TOI tu fais avec moi!

Logan – Si tu voulais faire comme si je n'existais pas, il faudrait ne plus me répondre, tu ne penses pas?

Mac – Juste.

Logan – Et je ne fais pas comme si tu n'existais pas ... pour info.

Mac retraversa le salon et vint se poster à la porte de la chambre de Logan.

Mac – Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose au lycée par hasard?

Logan – Tu as retrouvé mon GSM?

Mac – Moi, crétin! Tu m'as oublié moi!

Logan – C'est pas "quelque chose" ça, c'est "quelqu'un".

Mac – Et tu es trop saoul pour parler en plus! Bon cuvage, salut!

Elle se prépara à repartir quand il l'interpella. Elle se retourna. Il s'était redressé sur son lit.

Logan – Désolé ... Vraiment ... Je ... Je suis désolé.

Mac le regarda quelques instants, bras croisés, et finit par sourire.

Mac – Okayyyy ... Mais c'est bien parce qu'il est impossible de te résister quand tu fais cette tête de chien battu!

Logan sourit à son tour et but une longue rasade de sa bouteille. Mac s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés. Il se laissa retomber sur son dos, regardant à nouveau le plafond.

Mac – Tu bois encore?

Logan – Ouaip ...

Mac – Je vais encore devoir te déshabiller?

Logan – Y a des chances ...

Mac – Génial!

Logan – Ah, qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour voir mon corps parfait ?

Mac – Parfait ... Parfaiiiit ... J'n'irais pas jusque là ... D'après ce que j'ai vu hier, c'était pas si parfait que ca ...

Logan – Tu as pas du bien regarder alors!

Mac rit. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce garçon pourrait devenir un ami ... et surtout en si peu de temps. Elle l'avait connu arrogant et caustique, mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une carapace pour se protéger. Et maintenant, ils vivaient ensemble et elle l'adorait! Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il arrête de souffrir. Malheureusement, elle savait que ses blessures étaient trop profondes pour se refermer en un jour. Elle comptait cependant bien rester à ses cotés pour l'aider à surmonter toutes les épreuves qui se mettraient sur son chemin.

Mac – Si tu me donnais cette bouteille maintenant.

Logan la regarda un instant. Elle crut un moment qu'il allait l'éjecter. Il finit par lui tendre la bouteille, qu'elle prit et qu'elle alla vider dans les toilettes.

Logan – Du si bon whisky, si c'est pas malheureux!

Mac – Ce qui est malheureux, c'est de le boire tout seul comme un poireau dans sa chambre ...

Elle vint se rasseoir à côté de lui.

Mac – Tu n'as pas besoin de ca!

Logan – J'voulais boire avec Dick mais il est occupé ...

Mac – Ca lui arrive?

Logan – Ohhh, c'est pas une grande activité, rassure-toi!

Mac – Il me semblait bien que ce n'était pas normal! Que fait-il de si important pour lui alors?

Logan – Il est à la chasse d'une fille pour le bal ...

Mac – Ohh les pauvres filles ...

Logan – Eh oui ... Je ferais peut-être bien d'en faire autant.

Mac – Oh ... Je... Ah.

Logan – Quoi?

Il se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle baissait la tête.

Logan – Quoi?

Mac – Non rien ...

Logan – Dis-moi ...

Mac – Bah je croyais qu'on y allait ensemble et ... enfin c'est pas grave, je resterais ici pour la soirée ...

Logan arqua un sourcil.

Logan – Et Beaver?

Mac – Quoi Cassidy?

Logan – Tu n'y va pas avec lui?

Mac – Il m'a proposé tout à l'heure mais j'ai dit que j'y allais déjà avec quelqu'un ... Mais c'est pas grave, c'est sûrement moi qui ai mal compris ... Je ...

Elle se leva. Il la retint par le bras.

Logan – On y va ensemble alors?

Mac – Non, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave ...

Logan – Je disais ça parce que Dick m'a dit que Beaver allait te proposer et je pensais que tu accepterais ...

Mac – Un conseil pour plus tard: arrête d'écouter Dick ... De toute façon, tu m'avais demandé avant ...

Logan – Oh ...

Mac – Je comprends que tu aies envie de te débarrasser de moi, surtout que tu l'as fait pour me dépanner ... Ne t'inquiète pas, Logan, je resterai ici ...

Logan – Arrête de dire des bêtises, s'il te plait! Ca me ferait très plaisir d'y aller avec toi ... si tu veux toujours bien m'accompagner bien sûr ...

Mac – Bien sûr ... Sauf que ...

Logan – Quoi?

Mac – J'ai rien à me mettre ...

Logan se laissa retomber sur le lit

Logan – Aaaaaaaaaaah les femmes!

* * *

Veronica traversa le parking du centre commercial, sa robe dans les bras. Elle venait de trouver la robe parfaite, pour la soirée parfaite avec son petit copain parfait. Elle sourit. Elle ouvrit son coffre, déposa la robe à l'intérieur et le referma. Elle vit alors Mac et Logan entrer dans le centre commercial, hilares. Décidément, ces deux-là s'entendaient maintenant comme cochons et ca ne lui plaisait pas. Elle soupira et se retourna. Elle se trouva face à face avec ...

Veronica – Weevil?

Weevil – Salut V!

Veronica – Ca fait un bail dis donc! Que faisais-tu?

Weevil – Oh, tu sais, je traînais par ci, par là, réglant quelques affaires ...

Veronica – Je vois ...

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa voiture et l'ouvrit. Weevil arriva derrière elle et la referma.

Weevil – Je dois te parler, V.

Veronica – Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui, mais si tu veux, on parle demain, okay?

Weevil – Okay!

Elle lui sourit et entra dans la voiture. Elle était plus qu'en retard et ne serait jamais prête pour la soirée si elle ne se dépêchait pas.

* * *

Mac et Logan entrèrent dans une boutique de robes de soirée. Mac était rouge pivoine et refusait d'avancer. Logan lui prit le bras et s'approcha de la vendeuse.

Logan – Bonjour (regarde le nom sur le badge) Sara. Mon amie ici présente a besoin d'une robe de soirée, je suis sûr que vous pourrez l'aider ...

Mac gardait obstinément les yeux baissés, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'étudier, avec son jeans troué, ses converses et son gilet trop grand pour elle.

Sara – Bien sûr, Monsieur. Quelle gamme de prix ?

Mac – Oh, la plus basse!

Logan – Tututuuuu! Arrête s'il te plait! (se retourne vers Sara) Sortez-nous ce qui lui conviendra, l'argent n'est pas un problème ...

La vendeuse s'éloigna. Logan se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil à proximité.

Mac (chuchote) – Logan! Tu es fou! Je ne pourrais jamais m'offrir une robe dans ce magasin!

Logan (sourit) – C'est moi qui te l'offre!

Mac – Il n'en est pas question! C'est déjà toi qui a re-meublé tout l'appart! Même ma chambre!

Logan – Ca me fait plaisir ...

Mac – Ca me gêne!

Logan – C'est pour te remercier d'avoir été une amie la nuit dernière ...

Mac – Je suis affreusement gênée!

Logan – Arrête, s'il te plait!

La vendeuse ré-apparut les bras remplis de divers modèles. Logan désigna la cabine à Mac qui lui sourit.

Logan – A toi de jouer ma belle!

Après plus d'une heure d'essayage, ils finirent par tomber d'accord sur une robe noire en soie plutôt classique mais qui mettait la jeune fille très en valeur. Logan avait tranché car Mac n'arrêtait pas de dire non à toutes les robes que Sara lui proposait.

Ils arrivèrent à la caisse, et Logan tendit sa carte de crédit à la vendeuse.

Mac – On se croirait dans un remake de "Pretty Woman" ...

Logan – J'suis loin de ressembler à Richard Gere ...

Mac – Ah ca ...

Logan – Mais tu es aussi belle que Julia Roberts.

Elle baissa la tête et rougit. La jeune vendeuse leur fit un sourire entendu.

Mac – Ce qui fait de moi une ...

Logan – Aussi oui ...

Mac – Hummm, j'adoooooore!

Logan sourit, prit le sachet et se prépara à partir. Mac le suivit.

Sara – Passez une bonne soirée les tourtereaux.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux sur elle et lui sourirent. Sortis du magasin, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Mac – On fait vraiment pas petit couple amoureux ...

Logan – Elle doit vraiment rien connaître à l'amour cette pauvre fille!

Mac (regarde sa montre) – Il est temps de rentrer, Duncan et Veronica seront là dans une heure et demi.

Logan – Je t'offre une glace avant!

* * *

Veronica arriva au Neptune Grand Hotel un peu en retard. Elle entra, sans frapper mais ne trouva pas Duncan.

Veronica – Chéri?

Duncan – J'arrive!

Il sortit de la salle de bains et la vit, dans une magnifique robe rouge ceintrée à la taille, mi-longue, les cheveux attachés. Elle était magnifique.

Duncan – On est pas obligés d'y aller tout de suite?

Veronica – Je peux savoir ce que tu as dans la tête?

Duncan – Ooooh plein d'idées!

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

Veronica – On a pas le temps, on est déjà en retard ...

Duncan – Je sais ... Mais je ne me sens pas bien ...

Veronica – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Duncan – Je n'arrête pas de vomir. C'est infernal! J'crois que j'ai attrapé une gastro (note de l'auteuZe: Hein Lili :-D ) ...

Veronica – Ooooh ... Ca va aller, tu es sûr?

Duncan – Bien sûr! Je ne compte rater cette soirée pour rien au monde ... Toi et moi, roi et reine du bal ... Mmmmm ...

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle se retira.

Veronica – Désolée mais avec ce que tu m'as avoué, j'ai plus trop envie de t'embrasser.

Il lâcha sa taille et partit prendre sa veste en souriant.

Duncan – Tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter Logan, il te refourgue son humour bidon ...

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en limousine à l'appartement de Logan et Mac. Ils frappèrent à la porte et Logan, en costume, à moitié habillé, la chemise toujours ouverte, leur ouvrit, souriant. Veronica baissa les yeux pour ne pas le regarder. Duncan fit le tour de l'appartement pour féliciter son ami pour la re-décoration.

Logan – Tout le mérite revient à ma coloc'! Elle a de très bons goûts.

Veronica s'était assise sur le canapé et regardait Logan finir de se préparer. Il finit par se coiffer et enfila sa veste.

Veronica – Où est Mac?

Logan – Toujours pas prête ... On s'est battus pour la douche ...

Veronica – Vous auriez du la prendre à deux, ca aurait économiser de l'eau ...

Logan – Très bonne idée, on y pensera pour la prochaine fois ...

Veronica lui fit un sourire forcé, par lequel il répondit par un sourire tout aussi forcé. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que Duncan coupe le silence par un "Wow" très appuyé. Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers Duncan pour voir celui-ci regarder Mac sortant de la chambre.

Elle avait relâcher ses cheveux et les avaient lissé. Elle avait également reteint les deux mèches bleutées qu'elle avait, ce qui faisait que sa couleur de cheveux se mariait parfaitement avec la robe qu'ils avaient choisi. Pour une fois, elle était maquillée également. Logan s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

Mac – Je suis prête ...

Logan – Ca valait le coup d'attendre.

Mac – Merci!

Duncan – On y va?

Logan – Encore une chose ... (se retourne vers Mac) Pour poursuivre notre trip "Pretty Woman" de tout à l'heure, je t'ai pris un petit cadeau.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet. Elle le regarda d'un air réprobateur.

Logan – Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher ...

Elle ouvrit le paquet et y trouva un petit collier fin en argent.

Logan – Alors, Julia?

Mac – Il est magnifique!

Logan – Ca veut dire qu'il te plait?

Mac – Oui, beaucoup, mais Logan ...

Logan – N'oublie pas ... pour ce que tu as fait pour moi ... au nom de notre amitié ...

Mac – Je suppose que je dois le rendre à l'hôtel après?

Logan – Non, il est pour toi!

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Mac (murmure) – Merci.

Logan sourit, prit le collier de la boîte et lui accrocha au cou. Elle lui sourit puis se retourna vers les deux autres, qui les regardait, médusés.

Mac – On est ready!

* * *

Dans la limousine, aucun ne trouvait de quoi parler. Veronica se mit à penser que c'était tellement mieux l'autre fois avec Lilly. Ce temps-là était révolu. Logan regardait droit devant lui, avec un regard indéchiffrable, Mac regardait par la fenêtre, et Duncan lui déposait de temps à autre des bisous dans le cou. Ce fut finalement Duncan qui brisa la glace.

Duncan – Et Dick alors ?

Logan – Dick quoi ?

Duncan – Bah il y allait comment ?

Logan – En voiture …

Duncan – J'me doutais bien qu'il y allait pas en vélo …

Logan – C'est déjà ca …

Duncan – Mais il y va comment ?

Logan – En voi-tu-re !

Duncan – Oui, ca va j'ai compris …

Logan – Il y allait avec Beaver … Eux deux, seuls, face à l'adversité !

Il se retourna sur Mac qui se retourna sur lui et lui sourit.

Ils finirent le trajet en silence.

* * *

Arrivés au lycée, ils descendirent tour à tour de la limousine. Logan s'arrêta pour attendre Mac et lui tendit le bras. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et regardèrent autour d'eux pour repérer leurs « amis ». Veronica aperçut Wallace et Erica et se dirigea vers eux. Logan se retourna vers Mac qui l'avait lâché.

Logan – Ca va ?

Mac – C'est un peu bizarre d'aller au bal avec Logan Echolls …

Logan – Oui, je sais, c'est affreux pour ta réputation … Tu crois que tu y survivera ?

Mac – C'est pas sûr …

Logan – Tu m'accordes une danse tout de même ?

Mac – Je danse comme une patate …

Logan – « Alors mon ptit gars, si t'es une petite patate comme moi … Gnagnagnagna » (note de l'auteuZe : private joke, ne cherchez pas, seuls ma Lu et mon Gourou peuvent capter :-))

Mac se mit à se marrer. Ce gars était totalement fou ;

Logan – Moi aussi je danse comme une patate, c'est pas bien grave, on fera une purée comme ca …

Il lui tendit la main. Elle réfléchit un instant et la lui prit. Il l'attira vers la piste de danse où tout le monde dansait sur « Take me out » de Franz Ferdinand. Ils se remuèrent sur la piste. Logan faisait n'importe quoi, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Mac. « Iris » résonna alors dans la salle. Les couples se formèrent. Mac regarda Logan gênée. Il lui balança un sourire et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser avec lui. Elle la prit à nouveau et il l'attira à lui. Elle soupira. Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et elle mit ses mains, tremblante, autour de son cou. Elle regarda à côté pendant que les mots résonnaient dans la salle.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Logan – Tu sais, cette chanson me touche particulièrement …

Mac – Ah oui ?

Logan – Oui, c'est un peu ce que je ressens en ce moment …

Mac – Ca doit être dur de la voir avec lui …

Logan – Non … Je veux dire … C'est ce que je ressens, là, maintenant …

Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Il la regardait intensément.

Mac – Que … ?

Il approcha une main de son visage et dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle respira très profondément, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Elle rougit.

Dick arriva à ce moment-là et tapa sur l'épaule de Logan. Celui-ci lâcha Mac, lui sourit et se retourna. Dick lui tapa dans la main.

Dick – Yo !

Logan – Ca y est, tu es transformé en rappeur ?

Dick – Hum ?

Logan – « Yo », ca craint !

Dick – Okay … alors pourquoi pas un "Heyyyyy!"

Logan – Mieux !

Dick – On va boire un verre ?

Logan se retourna sur Mac et lui tendit à nouveau la main.

Logan – Tu viens ?

Elle prit à nouveau sa main et les accompagna au bar.

Dick – Wow ! Je t'avais pas reconnue … Faut dire … Ca change !

Mac (à l'oreille de Logan) – Je dois le prendre pour un compliment ou … ?

Logan – Souris-lui et ignore-le.

Dick – Pas de messe-basses en présence de Dick svp !

Logan – Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant ?

Dick ne répondit pas, il avait vu arriver Madison à l'entrée et se précipita vers elle. Logan se retourna vers Mac et lui sourit. A ce moment, Butters apparut devant eux et les regarda. Logan lui sourit et mit sa main autour de la taille de Mac.

Logan – Un souci, Butters ?

Butters – T'es au courant que tu me gâches la soirée, Echolls ?

Logan – Tu m'en vois ravi … Euuuuhh … désolé pardon !

Mac pouffa.

Butters (se tourne vers elle) – Tu trouves vraiment ce gars drôle ?

Mac – Assez oui !

Butters – Allez, abandonne, il ne connaît même pas ton vrai prénom !

Mac se retourna vers Logan qui regardait ses pieds.

Mac – Je vais me chercher un verre.

Elle laissa les deux garçons là-bas, vexée. Elle aurait aimé que Logan réagisse mais il était clair que Butters avait marqué un point. Idiote, idiote, idiote ! Elle se servit un verre et regarda autour d'elle. Cassidy était assis tout seul à une table. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

Mac – Je peux m'asseoir ?

Cassidy – Si tu veux …

Ils commencèrent tous deux à discuter. Logan parvint à se défaire de Butters qui lui avait fait en quelques points le pourquoi il le détestait et s'approcha d'eux. Il s'accroupit devant Mac.

Logan – Tu viens ?

Mac – Non.

Logan – Ecoute …

Mac – Laisse tomber, Echolls. Va rejoindre Dick, va rejoindre tes copains, fais ce que tu veux, mais fiche-moi la paix !

Logan se redressa. Et paf, un coup de plus à encaisser. Il la regarda encore quelques instants mais elle gardait la tête obstinément tournée. Il haussa les épaules et rejoint Dick au bar.

Duncan quitta la salle précipitamment pour aller vomir. Ah cette gastro ! Veronica soupira. Ils n'avaient pas encore pu danser une seule danse sans qu'il soit obligé de partir en courant. Elle tourna la tête et vit Logan au bar seul. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

Veronica – Alone again ?

Logan – Naturally!

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Logan reporta son attention vers la piste de danse, son verre à la main. Veronica suivit son regard et vit Mac et Cassidy dansant et s'embrassant.

Veronica – On dirait que tu as perdu ta petite copine …

Logan – On dirait que tu as perdu ton petit copain …

Veronica – Hum.

Logan – Et paf !

Veronica – Il est malade …

Logan – Oooooh, le pauvre choupinou … Je parie que c'est son parfum qui lui donne la nausée … Ou le tien … « Promises » des foutaises tout ca …

Veronica le regarda un instant. Il ne lâchait pas la piste des yeux et pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'air d'être sur la défensive … Ou du moins, pas autant que d'habitude.

Veronica – Tu danses avec moi ?

Logan – Pardon ?

Veronica – Tu danses avec moi ?

Elle lui tendit la main. Il la regarda quelques instants, étonné. Il finit par lui prendre la main et se diriger avec elle vers la piste. Au même moment, « Sway » résonna dans la salle.

Logan – Quel hasard !

Veronica – On ne peut danser que là-dessus tu crois ?

Logan – Certainement …

Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou et s'approcha de lui. Il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant la regarder.

I don't wanna hurt you  
I don't wanna make you sway  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore  
I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among the clouds  
Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground?

Veronica (douce) – Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit … Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi …

Logan – Fait pour toi ?

Veronica – M'avoir soignée, t'être occupé de moi …

Logan – C'était normal …

Veronica – Tu n'étais pas obligé …

Logan – Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça …

Elle chercha son regard des yeux mais il fuyait le sien. Etre près de lui comme ça, dans ses bras, ca lui rendait cette envie de l'embrasser qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle était proche de lui. Et puis, quand il baissait les armes, il était terriblement attachant. Elle finit par capter son regard. Ils restèrent yeux dans les yeux quelques instants. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire. Elle finit par céder à la tentation de s'approcher et l'embrassa. Tout le monde autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent de danser pour les regarder. Le baiser durera deux minutes … Deux minutes pendant lesquelles elle ne se sentit plus sur Terre. Deux minutes et elle comprit que jamais Duncan ne pourrait lui faire ressentir ce que Logan lui ferait ressentir. Quand elle se décolla de lui, elle savait qui elle aimait. Elle se retourna et vit Duncan qui les regardait d'un air furieux. Elle se retourna vers Logan, lui lança un regard rassurant et courut pour rattraper Duncan qui partait à la hâte. Logan se dirigea vers le bar. Trop d'émotions en une soirée, il lui fallait de l'alcool. Au moment où il se servait un verre, Veronica ré-apparut derrière lui.

Veronica – C'est avec toi que je veux être …

Logan – Pardon ?

Veronica – J'ai voulu renier ces sentiments, mais ce n'est pas possible, Logan. C'est avec toi que je veux être …

Logan – Et Duncan ?

Veronica – Je vais aller lui expliquer …

Logan – Tu es sûre de toi ?

Veronica – Oui.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui sourit.

Veronica – On se voit demain ?

Logan – Okay.

Elle s'en alla à toute vitesse. Voilà quelque chose qu'il avait toujours attendu … Il prit son verre et le vida cul sec. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait encore aujourd'hui ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Veronica se dirigeait vers le lycée, le sourire aux lèvres. La discussion avec Duncan ne s'était pas bien passée. Elle avait juste eu l'occasion de lui dire que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Logan étaient forts et qu'elle voulait essayer avec lui et lui avait refermé la porte au nez, refusant de l'écouter plus. Elle ré-essayerait cet après-midi. D'abord, elle voulait voir Logan, l'embrasser et être avec lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors qu'elle était sur le parking, Weevil s'avança vers elle, le regard plus que sérieux. Oh merde ! Elle l'avait complètement oublié !

Veronica – Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuut !

Weevil – Comment ca va ?

Veronica – Super ! Et toi ?

Weevil – Je fais aller … Tu n'as pas oublié que je devais te parler ?

Veronica – Non du tout …

Weevil – Viens !

Il la prit à part, où il y avait le moins d'élèves possible.

Veronica – Je parie que tu as besoin d'un service.

Weevil – Figures-toi que non.

Veronica – Oh …

Weevil – Figure-toi que pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais t'en rendre un …

Veronica – Chouette ! Ca va me changer …

Weevil – J'ai appris que tu t'étais faite tabassé …

Veronica – Les nouvelles vont vite …

Weevil – Disons qu'avec la tête que tu as, c'est pas difficile de le savoir non plus !

Veronica – Et donc ?

Weevil – Je traînais l'autre jour dans un bar à étudiants … Ne me demande pas pourquoi !

Veronica – Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'allais faire !

Weevil – Tu parles ! Tu avais déjà la bouche ouverte pour poser la question …

Veronica – J'avoue ! Continue !

Weevil – Et il y avait là une tablée de jeunes demoiselles qui se marraient. J'ai tendu l'oreille et elle parlait de la personne qui t'a agressée.

Veronica – Et tu as pu savoir qui c'est ?

Weevil – Oui … Et ca ne va pas être gai à entendre …

Veronica – Je vais en faire de la pâtée, ca va se payer …

Weevil – Veronica …

Veronica – Qui est-ce Weevil ? Qui m'a fait ca ?

Weevil – Avant de te le dire, sache que je suis sûr de ce que j'avance. Ces filles avaient des preuves et je te les donnerai …

Veronica – Okay, je te crois … Dis moi qui est la crasse qui m'a fait ca!

Weevil - C'est Logan, Veronica. C'est Logan Echolls.

TBC.


	7. The Trust Thing

Logan n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Mac n'était pas rentrée et il était très inquiet. Il était donc resté à l'attendre dans le canapé. Il regarda sa montre, il était bientôt 8 heures et il avait rendez-vous avec Veronica dans 1 heures. Toujours en pantalon de costume et chemise, il était temps qu'il se bouge. Il se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bains quand son gsm sonna sur le canapé. Il traversa la pièce en courrant et regarda le nom sur l'écran. « Mac ». Il sourit et décrocha.

Logan – C'était pas trop tôt …

A l'autre bout du fil, il n'entendit rien sauf des pleurs.

Logan – Mac ?

Des pleurs toujours, pas de mots. Il commença à paniquer.

Logan – Mac ? S'il te plait, réponds-moi !

Il l'entendait à l'autre bout du fil qui pleurait de plus en plus. Il se leva.

Logan – Mac ? Dis-moi où tu es ! Maaaaaac !

Toujours rien. Juste des pleurs. Il envisagea un instant d'appeler Veronica pour tracer le GSM de Mac mais c'était impossible car il devait rester en communication avec elle et il savait que si il raccrochait, elle ne répondrait certainement plus. Et puis, s'il la retrouvait, il voulait être seul, pour pouvoir lui parler et la rassurer. Il choisit donc une autre méthode.

Logan (doux) – Ecoute, Mac, dis-moi où tu es et je viendrais te chercher … Tu ne vas pas rester là toute seule, je suis là pour toi. Je vais venir te chercher et ca va aller, je te promets que ca va aller …

Il entendit à nouveau des pleurs. Il se mordit la lèvre. Etait-ce le bon moyen ?

Logan (doux) – Je te promets que ca va aller … Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me dises où tu es et je viendrais te chercher … N'aie pas peur Mac, je serai avec toi …

Mac (murmure) – Logan …

Il soupira de soulagement.

Mac (faiblement) – Logan … Viens me chercher s'il te plaît …

* * *

Veronica était assise sur un banc à l'extérieur du lycée, regardant passer les gens d'un air mauvais. Wallace s'approcha d'elle tout sourire.

Wallace – Salut Cendrillon !

Veronica – Cendrillon ?

Wallace – Oui, la jolie princesse qui quitte le bal en courant avant minuit.

Veronica – Ouais …

Wallace – Que se passe-t-il ?

Veronica – Rien.

Wallace – C'est ca, oui …

Veronica – J'ai vu Weevil aujourd'hui.

Wallace – Ca ne te met visiblement pas de bonne humeur …

Veronica – Il m'a donné des infos sur la personne qui m'a attaquée …

Wallace – Génial ! Des infos fiables ?

Veronica – Des infos plus que fiables …

Wallace – On se fait quand cette salope ?

Veronica – Ce salop …

Wallace – C'est un mec ?

Veronica – Oh oui … Et pas n'importe quel mec en plus !

Wallace – Crache ta valda !

Veronica – Il dit que c'est Logan. Il en est sûr ! Les filles avec qui il a parlé l'ont vu sortir des toilettes un peu après l'heure de mon agression, avec une batte de baseball à la main.

Wallace se mit à se marrer.

Wallace – Logan ? Logan Echolls ?

Veronica – Tu connais peut-être un autre Logan ? Et puis arrête de rire, ce n'est PAS drôle.

Wallace – Veronica ! Tu te rends compte du ridicule de ce que tu avances ?

Veronica – Ce n'est pas ridicule ! J'ai parlé à ces filles … C'est vrai Wallace …

Wallace – Veronica ! Logan t'a soigné, a pris soin de toi, c'est lui qui t'a sauvé ! Et puis franchement, Logan et une batte de baseball …

Il leva les yeux au ciel et elle se renfrogna encore plus.

Wallace – Ces filles ont menti, voilà tout.

Veronica – Elles n'en ont aucune raison ! C'est des filles, on ne peut plus banales, sans problèmes … Pourquoi auraient-elles menti ?

Wallace – Veronica … Je ne te dirais qu'une chose. Mon instinct, malgré ce que tu m'avances, me dit que ca ne peut pas être Logan qui t'a fait ça … Alors promets-moi qu'avant d'en tirer des conclusions hâtives, d'en discuter CALMEMENT avec lui.

Veronica – Okay.

Wallace – Voilà une sage décision.

Il se leva et la regarda quelques instants. Elle avait toujours ce même air renfrogné. Il espéra au moins qu'elle l'avait écouté.

* * *

Logan roulait à toute allure sur l'autoroute. Il dépassait, klaxonnait et s'énervait sur les autres automobilistes qui l'empêchaient d'aller plus vite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette histoire le faisait paniquer. Il avait finalement réussi à arracher à Mac l'endroit où elle était, il fallait maintenant qu'il la rejoigne au plus vite. Il finit par arriver à son but, s'arrêta en tirant le frein à main, ce qui fit un bruit monstre, tous les gens se retournèrent sur lui. Il n'y prit pas attention, sauta hors de sa voiture et se précipita sur la plage, à l'endroit qu'elle avait indiqué. Il la vit, assise, tenant ses jambes entre ses bras, pleurant. Il s'approcha lentement et posa la main sur son épaule. Elle se leva d'un bond, tremblante et se retourna sur lui, l'air horrifié. Quand elle le vit, elle refondit en larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Logan – Ca va aller … Je suis là maintenant …

Mac – Oh mon Dieu …

Elle tomba à genoux. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et la reprit dans ses bras.

Logan – Shhhhht, ca va aller …

Mac – Je … je …

Logan – Calme-toi … Je suis là …

Il s'assit et l'attira à lui, caressant ses cheveux pour tenter de la rassurer.

Logan (doux) – Que s'est-il passé ?

Mac – Je … je …

Logan – C'est rien, prends ton temps …

Les gens qui passaient les regardaient étonnés, lui en costume, complètement débraillé, elle, toujours en robe de soirée, les joues couvertes de rimmel, pleurant comme une gosse dans ses bras, mais ils ne s'en souciaient guère.

Elle pleura de longues minutes, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, contente d'avoir quelqu'un qui était là pour elle. Logan attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme, ne la forçant pas à parler, essayant juste de la rassurer.

Mac – J'ai fait la conne …

Logan (doux) – Je t'écoute …

Mac – Hier, j'ai quitté la soirée avec Cassidy …

Logan – J'ai cru voir ca, oui.

Mac – Il y avait des amis à lui qui organisaient une fête ici, on a voulu venir …

Logan écouta, essayant de ne pas l'interrompre, de peur qu'elle ne puisse continuer s'il la stoppait.

Mac – J'avais besoin d'un verre, j'ai fini par en prendre quelques uns et je ne suis pas très résistante à l'alcool … Je ne me souviens de presque rien Logan …

Elle se remit à sangloter. Logan la serra un peu plus fort.

Mac – Je me suis réveillée ici sur la plage … seule … J'ai certainement perdu ma virginité au vu et au su de tous, avec un gars avec qui je n'avais pas envie de la perdre … Et je ne m'en souviens même pas !

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

Logan (murmure) – Oh mon Dieu …

Il la serra encore dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer.

Logan – Tu as pris combien de verres ?

Mac – Quelques uns, je ne sais pas …

Logan – Qui te les as servis ?

Mac – Cassidy.

Logan – Tous ?

Mac – Oui.

Logan – Tu es sûre ?

Mac – Je n'ai pas été droguée, Logan. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste trop bu et je n'étais plus consciente de ce que je faisais …

Logan – Tu es sûre que … ?

Mac – Non … Mais honnêtement, les copains de Cassidy, c'est pas les mecs les plus géniaux de la planète alors s'ils ont pu profiter de la situation …

Elle se remit à nouveau à pleurer. Logan leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Si un d'eux avait eu la possibilité de se faire une fille facilement, ils ne se seraient pas gênés … Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Cassidy avait pris soin d'elle.

Logan – Mais … Et Cassidy ?

Mac – Je ne sais pas … Je sais juste qu'il m'a abandonné à un moment …

Logan – Ah bon ?

Mac – Oui …

Logan – Pourquoi ?

Mac – Parce que je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas être avec lui …

Logan – Mais je pensais que …

Mac (l'interrompant) – Tu veux bien me ramener à la maison, maintenant ?

Logan (doux, lui sourit) – Bien sûr.

Il se redressa. Elle voulut en faire de même mais elle chancela. Il l'attrapa et la prit dans ses bras.

Logan – Viens, je te porte …

Mac – Logan Echolls, le sauveur de ses dames …

Logan – Je vais sérieusement penser à me recycler …

Il la déposa sur le siège passager et alla s'installer au volant. Il mit le contact et la regarda. Les larmes roulaient encore sur ses joues. Il lui sourit, et elle lui rendit un sourire forcé. Il démarra et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle finit par s'endormir sur le trajet.

* * *

Arrivés à l'appartement, il la sortit de la voiture et alla la déposer dans sa chambre. Il la regarda dormir quelques instants et entendit son gsm sonner sur le canapé. Il revint à la réalité et regarda sa montre. Il aurait du voir Veronica il y a une heure. Il prit son gsm et vit qu'il avait un sms de … « Duncan ». Ah bon ? Pas d'appels de Veronica, rien. Il ne se formalisa pas et regarda le message de son ami : « Viens me voir au Neptune Grand dès que tu as un moment ». Il laissa un mot à Mac et s'en alla sur la pointe des pieds.

Duncan était en train de jouer à la Playstation quand on frappa à la porte. Il donna l'autorisation d'entrer et vit son ami, toujours en costume, toujours aussi débraillé apparaître dans le salon.

Logan – Tu m'a bipé ?

Duncan – Quelle rapidité …

Logan – Je n'étais pas trop occupé …

Duncan – Vu ta tenue, la nuit a du être longue …

Logan se laissa tomber sur le canapé, aux côtés de son ami.

Logan – Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai pas dormi !

Duncan – Ca va, c'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de détails …

Logan arqua un sourcil et regarda Duncan qui ne le regardait, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de jeu. Peu à peu, il remit les événements de la soirée l'un derrière l'autre et comprit de quoi son ami voulait lui parler.

Logan – Ecoute, je …

Duncan – Pas besoin de t'expliquer …

Logan – Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer …

Duncan – Pardon ?

Logan – Eh bien non, je n'ai pas à m'expliquer …

Duncan – Tu es quand même sorti avec ma copine sous mon nez, je te signale.

Logan – Alors, primo …

Il s'arrêta et sourit. Il commençait à parler comme Mac. Duncan le regardait dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait dire. Il revint à la réalité et continua.

Logan – Aheum … Donc je disais … Primo, je ne suis pas sorti avec ta copine, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé …

Duncan – On ne peut pas dire que tu t'es débattu …

Logan – Elle m'a pris par surprise …

Duncan – Dis aussi que tu ne l'aimes pas.

Logan – Tu veux la vérité, Duncan ?

Duncan – Ouais.

Logan – Oui je l'aime. Mais est-ce que ca justifie tout ca ? Non, je ne le crois pas. Tu es mon ami, Duncan, tu l'as toujours été et quand tu es revenu, je me suis retiré, comme je devais le faire … Alors arrête tout de suite ce numéro de petite victime parce que ca me courre sur le haricot !

Duncan regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que Logan était honnête et que s'il avait vraiment voulu lui jouer un tour, il aurait eu la franchise de le lui dire.

Duncan – Je suis désolé.

Logan – Non, Duncan, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je sais trop bien ce que ça fait de se faire planter par la demoiselle et crois-moi, je ne souhaiterais pas ça à mon pire ennemi …

Duncan – On est amis alors ?

Logan – Bien sûr … Si tu le veux encore !

Duncan – Bien sûr ! Une petite partie ?

Logan – Je n'ai pas le temps là, j'ai une demoiselle à aller voir … Je te téléphone pour qu'on se planifie ca …

Logan se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Duncan – Hey, Logan !

Logan – Ouaip?

Duncan – Elle est dans ton coeur, ca se voit …

Logan – Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas ce que je veux avec elle … mais je t'en parlerai avant, fais-moi confiance …

Duncan – Okay … mais je ne parlais pas de Veronica …

Logan regarda son ami qui lui lança un sourire entendu. Il resta quelques instants figé et finit par sourire à son tour. La complicité qu'il avait eu avant avec Duncan ne s'effacerait certainement jamais.

* * *

Logan arriva au lycée toujours aussi débraillé. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas. Il arriva en pleine pause déjeuner. Il la chercha du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Il soupira. Il n'avait décidément pas le temps de la chercher partout. Il se dirigea donc vers son casier pour y prendre quelques cours avant de rentrer. Quand il le referma, il vit Veronica appuyée contre les casiers, les bras croisés, le fusillant du regard.

Logan – Salut.

Veronica – Salut.

Logan – J'suis en retard, je sais bien mais j'ai une bonne raison de …

Veronica (le coupant) – Peu importe.

Logan – Okey … Il faut qu'on parle.

Veronica – Tout à fait.

Logan – On va ailleurs ?

Veronica – Certainement pas !

Logan – Oula, tu m'as l'air passablement énervée dis-moi …

Veronica le regarda intensément. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir sourire, l'air de rien, maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle savait. Elle pointa son doigt vers lui et lança l'offensive.

Veronica – C'est toi !

Logan arqua un sourcil.

Logan – Moi quoi ?

Veronica – C'est TOI !

Logan – M-O-I Q-U-O-I ???

Veronica – C'est toi qui m'a tabassé dans les toilettes l'autre jour! C'est toi qui a fait tout ça, et puis qui est arrivé comme le grand sauveur pour m'aider ! C'était quoi, une tactique pour que je tombe dans tes bras ? Etre le grand seigneur de l'affaire alors que c'est toi qui avait tout lancé ?

Logan ouvrait grand les yeux depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa tirade, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il entendait.

Logan – Pardon ?

Veronica – Tu sais, je me suis imaginé toutes les raisons possibles et inimaginables, j'ai 26000 scénarios possibles dans ma tête ! Alors dis-moi pourquoi ?

Logan - …

Veronica – Le pire, le piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire, c'est que ca arrive juste au moment où je pensais que toi et moi c'était reparti pour de bon, qu'on pouvait commencer enfin une histoire tous les deux …

Logan – Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis …

Veronica – Je te dis, Logan, que je SAIS que c'est toi qui m'a agressée !

Logan (sourit) – Voyons, Veronica, c'est absurde !

Veronica – NE souris PAS ! Ne souris SURTOUT PAS ! Salop !

Logan – Non mais ooooooooh !

Elle se stoppa net.

Logan – J'en ai marre, tu m'entends ? J'en ai MAAAAAAARRE !

Il hurlait. Les gens dans les couloirs se retournèrent sur eux.

Logan – Maintenant tu m'accuses de t'avoir agressée ? Non mais ca va pas ? Et pourquoi je t'aurais agressée, hein ? Pour mieux te ramasser à la petite cuillère ensuite ?

Veronica – A toi de me le dire !

Logan – Je ne t'ai pas agressée, Veronica … Ca suffit maintenant ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ca ne marchera jamais, toi et moi ? A cause de ca justement ! Tu me traites toujours comme le dernier des idiots ! Tu as toujours, TOUJOURS, quelque chose à me reprocher ! Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, rien n'est bon pour Mademoiselle Veronica. Alors maintenant, tu penses que je t'ai agressée ? Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Je pense que c'est juste le nouveau truc que tu as trouvé pour pouvoir t'éloigner de moi … Mais je vais te simplifier la tâche cette fois-ci, Veronica, parce que de toute façon, la dernière chose que j'ai envie en ce moment, c'est d'être près de toi. Merci pour la confiance que tu as en moi. Merci d'être une si bonne amie.

Il la regarda encore quelques instants, furibard, fit demi-tour et s'en alla, la laissant là sans voix.

* * *

Quand il eut quitté le couloir, Cassidy s'approcha de Veronica, l'air gêné.

Cassidy – Je peux te parler un moment ?

Veronica, toujours sous le choc, acquiesa.

Cassidy – Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais là, je dois te le dire … Logan n'a pas pu t'agresser, Veronica, car il était en classe avec moi au moment où tu as été … tabassée …

Veronica se mordit les lèvres. Elle venait certainement de commettre une grosse erreur et il allait lui falloir beaucoup de courage et de ténacité pour rattraper ça.

* * *

Logan traversait le parking à grandes enjambées, toujours aussi furibard, quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit Cassidy courrait vers lui. Il arriva, essouflé à sa hauteur.

Logan – Ah, Beaver, il fallait que je te voie …

Cassidy – C'est Cassidy.

Logan – Oui, pardon …

Cassidy – Dis, Mac est-elle rentrée ?

Logan – Justement, je voulais te parler à ce propos …

Cassidy – Ecoute, hier soir, on a beaucoup bu, les autres sont partis et … Mac et moi on est restés seuls. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi alors je suis parti, vexé. J'étais saoul donc je n'ai pas pensé à la ramener … Elle est rentrée ?

Logan – Tu veux dire que quand tu l'as laissée, elle était seule ?

Cassidy – Oui.

Logan – Il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ?

Cassidy – On s'est un peu engueulés mais rien de bien grave …

Logan – Pas de sexe alors ?

Cassidy – Ah bé nan, tu penses bien …

Logan – C'est génial, Beaver, merci !

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Cassidy – Hey.

Logan – Ouais ?

Cassidy – C'est Cassidy.

Logan – Ouais, pardon !

Il grimpa dans sa voiture et fonça à tout allure vers l'appartement pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Mac.

* * *

Il entra à l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds. Il passa la tête et vit que Mac dormait toujours. Il s'approcha du lit et s'y assit. Il retira une mèche des cheveux de la jeune fille qui lui revenait dans le visage. Elle se réveilla.

Logan (doux) – Hey.

Mac (sourit) – Hey.

Logan – Comment tu te sens ?

Mac – Sale …

Logan – Tu n'a pas de raison pour ca …

Mac baissa les yeux. Il mit sa main sous son menton pour lui redresser.

Logan – J'ai parlé avec Cassidy. Il m'a assuré que quand il est parti de la plage, il t'a laissée seule. Il n'y avait personne avec toi … et avec lui, rien ne s'est passé parce que tu l'as quitté et ca l'a vexé … C'est pourquoi il t'a abandonné là …

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Mac mais elle souriait.

Logan (doux) – Hey … Tout va bien … Tu es toujours ma petite vierge préférée …

Elle lui tapa le bras mais lui sourit.

Mac – Tant mieux … Je ne me serais jamais remise d'avoir perdu ma virginité avec un gars qui ne comptait pas pour moi …

Logan – Tout va bien alors …

Mac – Oui …

Logan – Je t'ai ramené des croissants pour que tu déjeunes …

Mac – Merci …

Il se leva et alla chercher les croissants. Elle se redressa dans son lit et en prit un. Il la regarda manger en souriant.

Mac – Ca va avec Veronica ?

Logan – Qui donc ?

Mac – Veronica … Petite, blonde …

Logan – Si tu me dis qu'elle sent les marshmallows et les promesses, je vais me petit-suicider …

Mac arqua un sourcil.

Logan – Non, laisse tomber, private joke …

Mac – Et donc ?

Logan – Si « Ca va » est un extrême, tu vas à l'autre opposé et tu trouvera ma relation avec Veronica.

Mac – Oh …

Logan – Yep.

Mac – Pourtant, hier, les choses avaient l'air de … plutôt bien se passer …

Logan – L'air ne fait pas la chanson …

Mac – Si tu veux en parler …

Logan – Je le sais, et je t'en remercie. Mais j'en ai marre d'en parler … J'en ai marre de cette histoire. C'est une affaire classée … J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me soutienne, pas de quelqu'un qui m'enfonce …

Mac – Tu as raison … Moi pareil …

Logan se retourna vers elle et lui sourit. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils restèrent quelques instants à penser, chacun dans son monde, elle mangeant son croissant, lui se rappelant les derniers événements de la nuit.

Logan – Au fait …

Mac – Hum ?

Logan – Pour hier …

Mac – Laisse tomber, Logan …

Logan – Non mais …

Mac – C'est pas important …

Logan – Ca l'est …

Mac – Nan

Logan – Si …

Mac – Nan je te dis …

Logan – Tssss

Mac – Tsss toi-même d'abord !

Il lui balança un oreiller, elle lui lança un bout de croissant.

Logan – On ne joue pas avec la nourriture, mademoiselle !

Mac lui répondit en lui tirant la langue.

Logan – Tu vas payer pour ca !

Il s'approcha et commença à la chatouiller.

Mac – Nooooooooooooooon, pas caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Elle se mit à rire de toutes ses forces, essayant de lui échapper, elle finit par rouler sur le côté, lui au-dessus d'elle. Elle continua de rire tandis qu'il continuait de la chatouiller. Il s'arrêta et la regarda, sérieux, continuer à rire. Elle s'arrêta de rire et le regarda également. Elle se remit à pouffer de rire et lui poussa un bout de croissant dans la bouche.

Logan – Oh la vilaine !

Mac – Fallait pas commencer !

Il voulut continuer à la chatouiller mais en la frôlant avec sa main, il la fit frissonner. Il arqua un sourcil et elle lui sourit. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et, poussé par une envie subite, l'embrassa. Elle ne réagit d'abord pas, choquée par ce qu'il se passait. Elle finit par céder elle-même à la tentation et l'embrassa également.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant de longues minutes. Il se retira et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire. Elle se redressa un peu pour à nouveau capter ses lèvres et l'embrasser. Avec ses mains, elle déboutonna sa chemise et la lui enleva. Il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe et la descendit. Il s'arrêta de l'embrasser alors qu'elle glissait ses mains sur son torse.

Mac (murmure) – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Logan (murmure) – Tu es sûre ?

Il la regardait intensément. Elle plongea ses yeux dans son regard et lui sourit.

Mac – Oui …

Il continua à la déshabiller, tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Juste avant de lui faire l'amour, il s'arrêta, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura :

Logan – Au fait, je sais parfaitement que ton prénom est Cindy …

Mac sourit. Comment avait-elle pu en douter ?

Mac – Fais-moi l'amour …

Il la regarda intensément, lui sourit et lui obéit.

TBC


	8. Wait for love

Mac ouvrit un oeil et vit qu'il faisait jour. Elle sentit un bras autour d'elle, arqua un sourcil et se retourna. Logan. Ooops, tout se remettait en place dans sa tête. La soirée du bal, la nuit sur la plage, la journée d'horreur qui avait suivi. Et puis Logan. Logan lui apportant la bonne nouvelle. Logan la seule bouffée d'air frais de ces derniers jours. Logan le seul qui s'intéressait vraiment à elle. Logan si beau, si attirant, si drôle. Logan, Logan, Logan. Les baisers, les caresses, les sourires arrachés … Tout se remettait en place. Logan Echolls. Oh mon Dieu. Logaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la douche sans un bruit. L'eau qui coulait sur sa peau finit de la réveiller. Après la nuit qu'elle avait passée, la journée promettait d'être longue. Mon Dieu, elle avait couché avec son coloc'. Alors que normalement, on couche pas avec son coloc', sinon ca fiche tout par terre ! Logan. Jamais elle aurait pensé pouvoir ressentir ca pour lui. Et pourtant, un seul de ses sourires lui réchauffaient le cœur. Et ses baisers … Oh mon dieu ses baisers. Elle sourit sous sa douche. Elle n'aurait pas rêvé de meilleure façon de perdre sa virginité. Il avait été doux, attentif à elle, à ce qu'elle ressentait et il lui avait fait oublié tout le reste. Cette nuit, il n'y avait eu que elle et lui. Elle, Cindy Mackenzie. Il savait son nom, elle ne lui avait juste pas laisser le temps de s'expliquer au bal, mais il le savait. Ce garçon était plein de surprises. Elle, Cindy Mackenzie et lui, Logan Echolls. Le crétin névrosé n'était finalement pas la personne que l'on décrivait. Il se donnait ce genre pour se défendre, mais au fond de lui, il n'était qu'un enfant et un amoureux blessés. Trop blessé, trop déçu par le monde qui l'entourait. Derrière les sarcasmes et l'humour se cachait un garçon attachant. Un garçon attentif aux autres, proche de ses amis, avec un cœur énorme et une sensibilité bien dissimulée mais tellement présente. Il lui suffisait de le regarder pour se sentir en sécurité. Oh mon dieu, était-elle en train de tomber amoureuse ? Non, c'était déjà fait … Mais aujourd'hui, après cette nuit, tout changerait pour eux. Qu'allait-il faire en se réveillant ? Comme si de rien n'était et ils reprendraient leur petite vie commune sans plus jamais en reparler ? Quel impact cette nuit allait-elle avoir sur leurs vies ? Parce que si Logan était très attachant, il était également très amoureux … et pas d'elle. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle le savait. Logan aimait Veronica. Mais Veronica aimait-elle Logan ? A priori, et selon ses dires, non. Mais était-ce la vérité ? Mac avait besoin de parler à son amie pour voir les choses plus clairement. Et surtout, lui demander pardon. Pardon d'avoir couché avec son ancien petit ami sans l'avoir consultée avant. Pardon de ne pas avoir pensé sur le moment aux sentiments que Veronica pouvait encore avoir. Pardon d'être tombée amoureuse de ce garçon si merveilleux qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Elle sortit de la douche, se sécha, prit des vêtements dans son armoire et s'habilla. En sortant de la salle de bains, elle le regarda, toujours endormi, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sourit à son tour et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Après la douche, le café, et elle aurait enfin les idées claires. Mon dieu ... Combien de temps avaient-ils dormi? Une heure? Deux tout au plus. Et il allait falloir affronter les autres, toute une journée de lycée et l'affronter ... lui ... surtout. Elle se servit sa tasse de café et vit du coin de l'œil qu'il remuait. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il était éveillé, assis sur le lit, toujours pelotonné dans la couverture. Elle lui sourit. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux

Logan – Hey.

Mac – Hey.

Il sourit. Bon okay, elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. En le voyant sourire, elle n'eut qu'une envie, traverser la pièce et se jeter sur le lit pour l'embrasser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, l'homme n'avait pas encore réagi et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait, il fallait donc trouver qqch pour ne pas le regarder... Elle porta son attention sur la tasse de café entre ses mains.

Mac – Il faut que tu te dépêches, on va être en retard ...

Logan – Ouaip.

Elle le vit se lever du coin de l'œil et se dit qu'il allait à la douche. Elle poussa un grand soupir au moment où elle sentit ses mains se poser sur son ventre, ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et son souffle dans son cou. Elle s'arrêta net de respirer.

Logan (murmure) – Je pensais me réveiller à tes côtés ce matin ...

Mac – C'est ... C'est que ...

Logan – Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il la regardait en souriant, de ce sourire auquel elle était incapable de résister. Elle baissa les yeux pour trouver ses mots.

Mac – Logan ...

Logan – Qu'y a-t-il? Tu regrettes?

Mac – Je pensais que toi tu regretterais ...

Logan lâcha sa taille pour mettre un doigt sous son menton et la forcer à le regarder.

Logan – Pourquoi je regretterais, hein?

Mac – Je ... Je ...

Logan – Je n'étais pas saôul, tu sais, hier ... Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais ... Et j'ai fait ce que j'avais envie de faire ...

Mac – Ohhh.

Elle rebaissa les yeux. Il l'attira contre lui, la serra très fort dans ses bras.

Logan (murmure) – C'était très bien pour moi, cette nuit ... C'était génial. J'espère au moins que ca l'a été pour toi aussi.

Mac sentit les larmes (de joie? de culpabilité? d'émotion?) rouler sur ses joues.

Mac – Pour moi aussi c'était génial ...

Logan – Mais?

Mac – Mais il y a Veronica et ...

Logan (la coupant) – Il n'y a plus de Veronica dans ma vie. Du moins, pas de la manière dont tu penses. Je t'assure. Veronica c'est du passé.

Elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Il la lâcha, l'embrassa sur le front.

Logan – Je te laisse réfléchir, je vais vite me préparer.

Mac resta dans la même position le temps que dura la douche de Logan. Elle s'était attendue à toutes les réactions, sauf à celle-là. Celle où il assumait ce qui s'était passé et semblait vouloir continuer sur la même voie, celle-là, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginée.

Il ré-apparut quelques minutes plus tard, habillé, souriant. Qu'il arrête de sourire, pitié, se disait Mac implorante. Il prit ses affaires et tendit son sac à la jeune fille.

Logan – Tu veux bien?

Mac – Quoi donc?

Logan – M'accompagner au lycée?

Elle lui sourit, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, lui la suivant.

* * *

Ils firent le chemin sans se parler, se lançant de temps à autre des coups d'œil et des sourires mais sans échanger un mot. Mac tournait ses mains dans tous les sens, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. La confrontation avec Logan au réveil s'était finalement bien passée mais elle ne savait toujours pas par où commencer face aux autres. La voyant si nerveuse, Logan mit sa main sur les siennes et lui sourit. Elle retira cependant ses mains, trop stressée par sa future rencontre avec Veronica.

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking, descendirent de voiture. Elle attendit que Logan ferme les portes et il se stoppa, la main tendue vers elle, pour qu'elle la prenne.

Logan – Je te laisse le choix ... même si je sais qu'il est dur d'assumer d'arriver main dans la main avec le névrosé du lycée.

Il lui sourit. Elle hésita un instant mais le cœur l'emporta sur la raison et elle lui prit la main. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant auquel elle répondit par un sourire paniqué. Ils se mirent en route, les gens se retournant, ébahis, sur leur passage. Elle sentit qu'il lui serra encore plus la main, comme pour la soutenir. Ils entrèrent dans le lycée, les gens à leurs casiers se retournèrent pour les regarder, chuchotant entre eux.

Logan – Ca y est ... On est entrés ...

Elle lui fit un sourire timide.

Logan – Ecoute, j'ai cours d'Anglais là ... Tu veux que je t'emmène à ton cours de ... hummm ...

Mac – Philosophie. Non, ca ira, je trouverai le chemin.

Elle lui lâcha la main et lui sourit. Elle s'avança de quelques pas quand il l'appela. Elle se retourna, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Logan – Tu ne m'embrasses pas?

Il sourit et elle sourit à son tour, faisant demi-tour.

Mac – Bien sûr que si, idiot!

Elle l'embrassa devant tout le monde, pendant de longues minutes.

Logan – Eh bé, ca c'est un baiser comme j'en rêvais ...

Mac – J'voudrais juste que tu me laisses le temps d'en parler avec Veronica ...

Logan – Si tu veux mais ... n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Veronica c'est du passé.

Mac – J'aimerais lui en parler, c'est mon amie tu sais!

Logan – Bien.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, furtivement cette fois, et s'en alla. Il la regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres. Pour une fois, il sentait que cette histoire ne serait pas compliquée.

* * *

Après deux heures de cours la matinée, Mac était en train de farfouiller dans son casier à la recherche d'un de ses cours quand elle entendit Veronica passer derrière elle, avec Wallace, se disputant

Mac – Veronica, tu as une seconde?

Veronica se stoppa, Wallace fit un signe de la main à Mac et s'éloigna.

Veronica – Mac! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps là, on peut se voir plus tard?

Elle avait déjà fait trois pas qu'elle revint vers son amie.

Veronica – En vérité, Mac, tu es celle qu'il me faut ...

Mac – Je dois te parler Veronica ...

Veronica – Je n'ai pas le temps Mac, je cherche Logan ... Et vu que tu vis avec lui, tu pourrais peut-être me dire où le trouver ...

Mac baissa les yeux, embêtée.

Mac – Je ...

Veronica – Salle de sport, toilettes, salle de cours?

Mac – J'en sais rien et à vrai dire, j'ai besoin de te parler à ce ...

Elle fut arrêtée dans sa phrase par Logan qui arrivait tout près d'elles.

Logan – Hey!

Veronica – Ah, te voilà! Je te cherchais!

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, Veronica avait passé ses mains autour du cou de Logan et l'avait embrassé passionnément. Mac regarda Logan qui n'avait pas réagi vu la vitesse d'action de la petite blonde.

Veronica (se retournant vers Mac) – Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit, tu étais déjà partie au bal l'autre jour quand c'est arrivé mais Logan et moi, on est de nouveau ensemble ...

Mac scruta Logan du regard, cherchant une réaction quelconque de sa part. Il finit par baisser les yeux. Elle attrapa ses affaires dans son casier, le referma d'un coup sec, regarda Veronica et Logan et balança avant de partir.

Mac – Chuis très heureuse pour vous! Vraiment!

Veronica la regarda partir un sourire aux lèvres et se retourna vers Logan.

Veronica – Faut qu'on parle ...

Logan – Veronica ...

Veronica – Je suis désolée de t'avoir soupçonné! C'était vraiment bête de ma part ... Mais quand Weevil est venu me le dire ...

Logan – Attends ... C'est Weevil qui te l'a dit?

Veronica – Bien sûr.

Logan – C'est Weevil qui te l'a dit?

Veronica – Oui, je te dis.

Logan s'éloigna de Veronica, l'air passablement énervé.

Logan – Donc Weevil te dit que je t'ai tabassée et sur ca, tu viens m'accuser?

Veronica – Je me suis excusée Logan et tu sais que ce n'est pas dans mon caractère ...

Logan – Mais brdel Veronica! Tu fais plus confiance à un type comme Weevil qu'à moi? C'est insensé tout de même! J'en reviens pas ...

Veronica – J'ai été idiote Logan, excuse-moi.

Logan prit quelques instants pour encaisser la nouvelle information puis la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Logan – Je ne peux pas, Veronica, ca ne marchera jamais entre nous. C'est terminé.

Il la laissa là, plantée au milieu du couloir, s'en allant en hochant la tête.

* * *

Il sortit dans la cour, après deux nouvelles heures de cours. C'était la pause midi. Il la chercha des yeux dans la foule et la vit, discutant avec deux garçons à une table. Il se dirigea vers elle, déposa ses affaires sur la table et appuya ses mains pour se rapprocher un peu.

Logan – Tu fais quoi là ?

Mac – Je discute, ca se voit pas, Einstein ?

Logan – Et avec qui, je te prie ?

Mac – Avec euuuuh … Machin et Truc bazar …

Logan – Okay … Pourquoi tu parles avec eux si tu les connais même pas ?

Mac – Pour éviter d'avoir à te parler, très certainement.

Logan baissa la tête, puis regarda les deux garçons espérant les faire déguerpir d'un seul regard. Ca ne fonctionnait pas. Bien.

Logan – Cindy …

Mac – Moi c'est Mac (note de l'auteuZe : Le coquin a des soucis avec les prénoms aussi … Au moins, il l'a pas appelé Mo mdrrrrrr)

Logan – Ecoute …

Mac – J'dois vraiment t'écouter ? Et si je t'écoute, je dois vraiment croire ce que tu dis ?

Elle se leva, attrapa ses affaires et commença à s'en aller. Il la rattrapa, lui saisit le bras, la forçant à le regarder.

Logan (doux) – Attends …

Mac – On a rien à se dire.

Logan – Tu pars avec mes bouquins …

Mac – Oh.

Elle sélectionna ses cours qu'elle avait pris par mégarde et lui tendit brusquement. Elle se remit en route, hochant la tête. Il se mit en marche, la rattrapa à nouveau et la saisit à nouveau par le bras.

Logan – Cindy…

Mac – Mac.

Logan – Comme tu veux. J'aimerais te parler.

Mac – Me parler de quoi? Que tu es heureux avec Veronica, que tu l'aimes, que c'est la femme de ta vie … Que tu es désolé mais ce qui s'est passé hier était une erreur? Je le sais tout ça, j'ai pas besoin de l'entendre.

Logan sourit. Elle était jalouse. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle était mignonne quand elle était jalouse. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait toujours le même air courroucé mais son visage s'était radouci.

Logan (murmure) – Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien de ce que je te dis …

Mac – Je …

Logan (doux) – Je t'ai dit que Veronica c'était du passé. Tu m'as écouté? Je t'ai dit que cette nuit avait beaucoup compté pour moi. Tu m'as écouté?

Mac – Oui mais … Elle t'a embrassé et elle est convaincue que vous êtes ensemble.

Logan – Je me demande bien comment c'est possible d'ailleurs, avec la gueulante que j'ai poussée hier …

Mac – Mais tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher …

Logan – Excuse-moi mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, elle m'a un peu pris au dépourvu …

Mac – N'empêche qu'après tu ne lui as rien dit …

Logan – Je te fais signaler que tu m'avais dit que tu voulais lui parler avant …

Mac – Hum.

Logan (sourit) – Et puis quand tu es partie, j'ai mis les choses au clair. Elle et moi, c'est terminé pour de bon …

Il approcha sa tête d'elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle se recula et se défit de son emprise. Elle s'éloigna. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna.

Mac – Je suis désolée mais tout ca … C'est trop pour moi en un seul jour.

Elle se remit en route. Il la rappela.

Logan – Je me suis trompé alors?

Mac se retourna et le regarda, il avait l'air affreusement triste.

Mac – Trompé sur quoi?

Logan – J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui ait enfin confiance en moi. Je pensais que tu étais cette personne. Je me suis trompé alors?

Elle marqua un temps de pause pour réfléchir et finalement releva la tête vers lui.

Mac – Je suis désolée Logan, je ne pense pas être cette personne pour toi.

* * *

Logan rentra à l'appart à 11 heures du soir, mort bourré, se cognant dans tous les murs qu'il y avait sur son passage. Il jura quelques fois, n'arrivant pas à entrer la clé dans la serrure, finalement y parvint, entra dans l'appart, se cogna aux meubles, se prit la lampe une nouvelle fois et se retrouva étalé par terre. La lumière s'alluma et il tourna la tête croyant voir Mac arriver. A la place, Veronica se tenait les mains sur les hanches, le regardant étalé par terre, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Logan – L'est où Mac?

Veronica – Elle est chez ses parents. Elle a laissé un mot sur la table.

Il se redressa, épousseta son jeans et se dirigea vers la table. Il regarda le mot. "Suis chez mes parents, ai besoin d'espace. Prends soin de toi". Il baissa la tête.

Logan – People always leave …

Veronica – Hein?

Logan – Rien, je mate trop la télé et les séries débiles!

Il laissa le mot où il l'avait trouvé et alla se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

Veronica s'assit à côté de lui.

Veronica – Tu as bu Logan ?

Logan – Naaaaaan ! Tu crois ?

Veronica – Pourquoi tu as bu, Logan ?

Logan – Pourquoi tu mets mon prénom à la fin de chaque phrase ?

Veronica – Logan Echolls ou l'art de répondre à une question par une autre question …

Logan – C'est tout moi ca … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ?

Veronica – Je suis venue une nouvelle fois m'excuser pour la bêtise que j'ai faite … Je suis désolée Logan … Désolée de t'avoir soupçonné. Je sais que jamais tu ne me ferais ca … Je sais que tu m'aimes trop pour me faire souffrir …

Logan – C'est bon Veronica, c'est oublié !

Veronica – Tu dis ca, mais tu le penses pas …

Logan se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle se leva à son tour, et se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Logan – Si je te dis que je ne t'en veux pas, c'est la vérité Veronica. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Surtout dans l'état d'ébriété dans lequel je suis. C'est oublié, vraiment.

Veronica baissa la tête.

Veronica – C'est important pour moi que tu le saches … Car je tiens vraiment à toi, Logan. Je ne veux pas te perdre …

Elle se stoppa et attendit sa réaction. Il restait les yeux levés vers le plafond, les bras croisés en dessous de la tête. Elle se dirigea vers lui et posa un genou sur le lit. Il ne réagit pas. Elle s'appuya avec les mains de chaque coté de lui, de façon à être au-dessus de lui. Il tourna les yeux vers son visage et lui sourit.

Veronica (murmure) – Tu me manques Logan …

La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut un sourire. Elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Il eut un moment de blocage puis l'embrassa en retour. Elle se souleva un peu, lui sourit et mit ses mains sur son visage.

Veronica – J'ai besoin de toi Logan, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie … Je tiens tellement à toi, si tu savais …

Elle ré-approcha ses lèvres de lui et l'embrassa. Il enleva ses mains de sous sa tête pour les mettre autour de sa taille. Elle frissonna. Il la fit rouler sur le côté et la regarda en souriant.

Logan – Je suis désolé, Veronica, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Veronica – Mais …

Logan – Je suis saoul assez pour me laisser embrasser, mais je ne suis pas assez saoul pour faire ca, désolé.

Veronica – Mais Logan …

Logan – Je n'en veux plus, Veronica, je ne veux plus de cette relation. Ce n'est pas que je t'en veux, c'est que je ne veux plus d'une relation à sens unique où tu ne fais que me soupçonner et ne pas me faire confiance. Je n'en veux pas, désolé. Maintenant, rentre chez toi, va voir Duncan, fais ce que tu veux, mais laisse moi.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Mac, où il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Veronica, resta abasourdie quelques minutes sur le lit, puis se leva, le regarda, couché sur lit de Mac, prit sa veste et sortit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait rien à redire. Il avait été très clair et il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

* * *

Mac était couchée dans le divan chez ses parents. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, repensant aux derniers mots que Logan lui avait dit. Et surtout à ceux qu'elle avait dit … Elle le regrettait déjà. Elle sentit son GSM vibrer, l'attrapa et espéra secrètement que ce serait Logan. Elle regarda l'écran : « _Logan_ ». Bingo. C'était un sms. « _Passe une bonne soirée, moi je dors dans ton lit pour être plus près de toi. Crois-moi je ne te mens pas. Bonne nuit ma belle. Miss U_ » Elle sourit. Elle pianota rapidement un sms de réponse « _Je te fais confiance mais tout ca, c'est trop pour moi. Prends soin de toi. Miss U too_ !». Elle reposa son téléphone sur le canapé et reporta son attention sur la TV, où ils passaient « Coyote Ugly ». Elle vit le beau jeune homme faire tout pour la jeune fille et se sentit romantique. Elle se releva, attrapa son gsm, mit sa veste et se décida à rentrer à l'appartement. Sur le chemin, elle reçut une réponse « _Reviens, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi_».

Mac – Je suis sur le chemin … mon ange.

* * *

Elle entra dans l'appartement et vit la lumière allumée. Elle se dirigea et le vit, couché sur son lit, pelotonné dans les couvertures, son sweat-shirt qu'elle mettait pour dormir posé contre sa joue. Elle sourit. Il dormait comme un bébé. Evidemment, avec la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, il avait besoin de repos. Elle s'approcha du lit et vit qu'il dormait avec son GSM dans la main. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et il se réveilla péniblement.

Mac (douce) – Hey.

Logan – Hey …

Mac – Ca va?

Logan sourit.

Logan – Tu es venue ?

Mac – Oui. Je ne t'ai pas répondu, j'étais déjà en chemin …

Logan sourit à nouveau.

Logan – Viens …

Elle se coucha à ses côtés.

Mac – Tu as bu ?

Logan – Oui … désolé !

Mac – Pourquoi tu as bu ?

Logan – J'étais malheureux … Je suis désolé.

Mac – Arrête de t'excuser, Log. Arrête. C'est à moi de m'excuser …

Logan – Tu n'as pas à t'excuser … Je comprends que tu ne puisse pas me faire confiance …

Mac – Shhhhht ! Je te fais confiance, Log. J'ai totale confiance en toi… Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ca tout à l'heure … Excuse-moi.

Logan – Arrête …

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Logan – Tu m'as manqué …

Mac – Toi aussi …

Logan – On est quoi tous les deux ?

Mac – Comment ca ?

Logan – Amis ?

Mac le regarda. Il avait dit cela avec difficulté. Elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sourit. Elle finit par l'embrasser passionnément. Elle se retira et le regarda quelques instants.

Mac – Ca te dit qu'on soit ensemble ?

Logan lui sourit.

Logan – A ton avis ?

Il roula sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

Mac – Je crois que c'est un oui !

* * *

Le lendemain, Mac ouvrit les yeux et chercha Logan des yeux. Il n'était plus à ses côtés. Pourtant, elle était prête à parier qu'ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Elle le trouva là en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Logan – Salut toi !

Mac – Bonjour ! Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon colocataire égoïste et feignant ? Je sais que je me suis plainte de la marchandise mais je ne pensais pas qu'on procéderait à l'échange directement.

Logan se marra.

Logan – Je vois que Madame a de la répartie dès le matin.

Il contourna le bar pour venir la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

Logan – Voyons voir la répartie de Madame sur le petit bisou du matin.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Il se retira et la regarda. Elle avait les yeux fermés et souriait.

Mac – Mmmh. Madame reprendra juste un peu du petit bisou du matin, ce sera parfait …

Il l'embrassa à nouveau puis la lâcha pour aller continuer à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Mac – Hum, il me plaît bien mon nouveau coloc' !

* * *

Ils arrivèrent ensemble au lycée. Avant de descendre de voiture, Logan se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit et descendit de voiture. Il se mit à marcher à ses côtés.

Mac – Je …

Logan – Laisse-moi deviner, tu voudrais parler à Veronica d'abord !

Mac – Bien joué, Einstein.

Logan – Haaaan, arrête de m'appeler comme ca !

Mac – Te plains pas, Einstein est intelligent. Tu préférerais que je t'appelle Simplet ?

Logan – T'es pas gentille avec moi …

Il s'approcha d'elle et frôla ses fesses. Il lui fit son sourire de lover et elle sourit en retour.

Logan – Je pensais que tu serais plus gentille avec moi, maintenant …

Mac – Plus gentille pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais l'amour comme un Dieu que ca change quelque chose …

Logan (sourit) – Ah … Parce que je fais l'amour comme un Dieu ?

Mac – J'ai dit ça tout haut ?

Logan – Bien sûr … Ou alors j'ai lu dans tes pensées …

Mac – Et merde …

Elle se hâta vers l'entrée …

Logan – Hey, attends !

Mac – No way! Me cause plus de la journée, faut que j'aille me cacher.

Logan, sourire aux lèvres, s'arrêta et la regarda s'éloigner, toute gênée.

* * *

Mac était en classe, pianotant sur son ordinateur portable, quand Veronica entra et vint se poser à côté de son amie. Mac reclapa son ordinateur et la regarda. Elle avait une mine affreuse. Mac lui sourit, avec sa mine radieuse de fille qui a dormi que 3 heures sur deux jours mais qui est super heureuse et Veronica lui rendit un sourire pitoyable.

Au moment où Mac se penchait pour lui parler, Logan entra dans la classe et lui lança un sourire entendu. Elle baissa les yeux et rougit, toujours pas remise de la révélation qu'elle lui avait faite sans le vouloir. Logan sourit encore plus et alla s'installer à sa place.

Le prof entra derrière lui et Mac ne put donc pas parler à son amie. Au milieu du cours, elle sentit son GSM vibrer dans son sac. Elle l'attrapa et regarda l'écran « **Un sms de : Logan** ». Elle se retourna sur lui et elle le trouva étrangement concentré sur sa feuille de cours, chose très peu courante chez Logan. Elle sourit et ouvrit le message. « _Tu es encore plus jolie quand tu es gênée _… ». Elle sourit encore plus et pianota une réponse rapidement : « _Arrête de me perturber, j'écoute moi, Simplet_ !». Elle rangea son téléphone, un sourire aux lèvres, sous l'œil interrogateur de Veronica. Pas deux minutes après, elle sentit son GSM qui vibrait à nouveau, elle se retourna sur Logan qui était toujours plongé dans l'étude de sa feuille … blanche. « _Haaan, tu es vilaine avec moi … La seule chose que je dis c'est que je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder … Alors comme ca, je te perturbe … C'est très certainement parce que je fais … Qu'est-ce que je fais encore_ ? ». Elle répondit, amusée par ce petit jeu : « _Tu ne me le fera pas dire une 2ème fois, mais bien tenté, Einstein ! Maintenant, au boulot s'il vous plaît Monsieur _! ». Elle ne prit pas la peine de ranger son téléphone cette fois. La réponse fut rapide : « _Comment veux-tu que je travaille alors que tu es si près de moi et que je n'ai qu'une envie … Faire ce que je fais si bien … C'est quoi encore _? ». Mac sourit et répondit : « _Quelle garce tu fais ! Tu veux que je te le redise ? Bien. Si y a que ca pour te faire plaisir … Tu fais l'amour comme un Dieu … Que dis-je ? Mieux que ca encore_ !». Elle entendit rire Logan deux secondes plus tard. Ca n'avait bien entendu pas échapper au prof ni aux autres élèves.

Prof – Quelque chose que vous avez à nous dire, Monsieur Echolls ? Pour une fois … ?

Logan (tout sourire) – Non, Monsieur Carpet, tout est sous contrôle.

Prof – Vous m'en voyez ravi. Quelle est la chose qui vous fait tant rire ?

Logan – Rien de spécial. Je suis heureux, tout simplement, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps en fait.

Mac baissa la tête et sourit. Ce qu'il venait de dire la touchait profondément. Veronica renifla à côté d'elle, ce qui la fit revenir sur Terre. Elle regarda son amie et vit qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle la vit se lever et sortir rapidement de la classe. Elle se leva à son tour et la suivit. Elle la vit s'engouffrer dans les toilettes. Elle y entra également. Elle la chercha du regard mais il était clair que son amie s'était enfermée dans les toilettes.

Mac – Veronica ?

Veronica – Mac ?

Mac – Sors s'il te plaît …

Veronica – Non, je reste ici …

Elle se dirigea vers la toilette d'où venait la voix de son amie et s'appuya contre.

Veronica – Il est heureux … On vient de rompre et il est heureux …

Mac baissa les yeux, coupable.

Mac – Voyons Veronica, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te laisser aller …

Veronica – Je sais … mais j'ai toujours pensé que Logan serait là pour moi, quoiqu'il arrive …

Mac – C'était peut-être une erreur …

Veronica – C'en était une ! Et je m'en rends compte, tu sais. Je le sais que j'ai trop joué avec son cœur mais je pensais qu'il serait là de toute manière …

Mac – Effectivement, la déception est dure …

Veronica – Je l'aime Mac, je l'aime vraiment …

Mac – Et Duncan ?

Veronica – Duncan, je l'ai aimé mais … C'est terminé …

Mac – Ah.

Veronica – Je veux le récupérer, Mac. Je le veux vraiment. Je le veux pour être heureuse avec lui et ne plus jamais le faire souffrir.

Mac – Veronica …

Veronica – Tu vas m'aider ? Hein ? Dis-moi, tu vas m'aider à le récupérer? Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Mac sentit son cœur prêt à exploser, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Veronica – Je t'en prie, Mac, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es mon amie.

Mac sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus.

Veronica – Tu le sais toi, qu'il m'aime, bien entendu que tu le sais. On est fait pour être ensemble. S'il te plaît … Mac … Je t'en prie …

Une larme roula sur la joue de Mac, qu'elle essuya d'un revers de la main.

Mac – Bien sûr, Veronica, bien sûr que je vais t'aider …

TBC


	9. 9 crimes

Veronica était sortie des toilettes et avait pris Mac dans ses bras, la remerciant pour ce qu'elle allait faire pour elle. Elle était sortie de la pièce pour rejoindre le cours pendant que Mac restait là quelques instants. Elle s'appuya contre la porte des toilettes et se laissa glisser jusqu'à tomber assise, la tête entre les mains. Elle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son amie. C'était logique après tout. Veronica était amoureuse de Logan bien avant qu'elle ne s'y intéresse elle-même, c'était donc légitime qu'elle aide son amie. Mais c'était dur pour elle, car elle s'était attachée à Logan et sa relation avec lui comptait énormément pour elle. Et puis, après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit hier, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait lui présenter les choses. Le prendrait-il mal ? Pourraient-ils encore co-habiter après toute cette histoire ? Allaient-ils pouvoir se parler normalement après ca ? Ca l'étonnerait très fort. Elle pleura de longues minutes pour déverser toute la peine qu'elle avait à faire ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle finit par se calmer, se rinça le visage à l'eau pour avoir une tête plus ou moins convenable. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et essaya de sourire. Et dire que ce matin, tout allait bien pour elle.

_Leave me out with the waste __  
__This is not what I'd do __  
__It's the wrong kind of place __  
__To be thinking of you _

Elle sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers la classe. La cloche venait de sonner et les élèves ramassaient leurs affaires. Elle alla s'excuser du prof et retourna à sa place pour rassembler ses livres. Veronica avait déjà quitté la classe et Logan s'approcha d'elle par derrière et mit sa tête sur son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou et sentit son cœur se briser par ce qu'elle allait lui dire.  
Logan – Alors, tu as pu lui parler, mon cœur ?  
Mon cœur … C'en était trop pour elle. Elle pensa qu'elle allait défaillir. Pourquoi avait-elle du tomber amoureuse de l'ex-petit copain de sa meilleure amie ? Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez difficile comme ca, elle s'était lancée sur un chemin encore plus compliqué. Elle l'aimait, oh oui, ca elle l'aimait. Mais elle ne voulait que son bonheur, à lui et également le bonheur de son amie. Alors, même si elle était convaincue qu'ils ne pouvaient être heureux ensemble pour le moment, elle avait décidé de mettre de côté ce qu'elle ressentait pour leur laisser leur chance.  
Elle le devait à Veronica, elle le devait au nom de l'amitié et de ce qu'elle avait toujours cru à propos de ca, elle devait le faire. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête pour se convaincre qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.  
Mac – Je …  
Il roula ses bras autour de sa taille.  
Mac – Je n'ai pas pu.  
Logan – C'est pas grave, c'est partie remise … Tu veux que je m'en charge ?  
Mac – Je …  
Logan – Que se passe-t-il? Ca te stresse ?  
Mac – Logan …  
Logan – Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à faire mais ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit bien ensemble et qu'on ait envie d'être tous les deux. Dès que ce sera fait, on pourra être enfin tranquille … Tous les deux … Mmmmm.  
Il la berça dans ses bras et elle se laissa porter. Impossible de lui résister, impossible de lui dire ces choses qu'elle ne pensait pas, après ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

_It's the wrong time __  
__For somebody new __  
__It's a small crime __  
__And I've got no excuse _

Le soir, après une journée passée à éviter Logan du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et Veronica, elle dut se résigner à rentrer à pied. Elle déposa donc un mot sur son pare-brise pour l'avertir qu'elle rentrerait par elle-même et marcha longuement le long de la plage pour réfléchir à tout ça. Sa décision était prise, il fallait juste qu'elle puisse en parler à Logan. Sans défaillir à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. La vie était tout de même mal faite. Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui et que tout se passe bien entre eux pour que Veronica se rende compte de ses sentiments. Il allait terriblement lui manquer mais elle devait le faire, elle était résignée. Toutefois, égoïstement, elle décida de se laisser encore quelques heures de bonheur avant de tout gâcher. Parce quoi qu'il se passerait ensuite, Logan resterait cette personne importante dans sa vie qui lui avait rendu confiance en l'amitié, en l'amour et en la tendresse. Elle lui dirait ce soir, mais avant, elle voulait passer une soirée qu'elle n'oublierait jamais avec lui.

Elle rentra à l'appart et déposa ses affaires sur la table. Logan sortait de la douche, les cheveux encore mouillés, en jeans mais torse nu.  
Logan – Salut ma belle! Je t'ai pas beaucoup vue aujourd'hui …  
Elle traversa la pièce et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Elle le poussa jusque dans la chambre, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Il tomba sur le lit et elle vint se poser au dessus de lui, ses lèvres toujours soudées aux siennes.  
Logan se dégagea quelques instants, sourire aux lèvres, pour la regarder.  
Logan – Et bien dis donc … Tu sais ce que tu veux toi …  
Mac (murmure) – J'ai envie d'être près de toi, ce soir …  
Logan – Tout ce que tu veux, ma belle …  
Il souleva la tête pour l'embrasser. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que c'était leurs derniers baisers. Il continuait à sourire, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde de ce qui se tramait.

_Is that alright with you? __  
__Give my gun away when it's loaded _

Il lui ôta son gilet et elle frissonna. Elle savait que cette dernière fois serait encore plus intense que celles d'avant car pour elle, c'était la dernière. Lui, ne se doutant de rien, agissait suivant son envie. Elle déboutonna son jeans et il lui sourit.  
Logan (murmure) – Je suis bien avec toi …  
Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Les mots seraient pour plus tard. Ils viendraient bien assez tôt et seraient durs à prononcer, elle préférait les laisser de côté pour l'instant, pour s'imprégner de lui, du plus qu'elle le pouvait, avant de le perdre.

_Is that alright with you? __  
__If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it _

Il finit de la déshabiller lentement et lui fit l'amour passionnément. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux couchés l'un en face de l'autre, leurs doigts entrelacés, se regardant. Logan, le sourire aux lèvres et Mac, sentant le moment se rapprocher de plus en plus et ne le lâchant pas du regard pour s'imprégner de chaque minute passée à ses côtés, pour que jamais, elle n'oublie ces moments.  
Logan – Ca va?  
Elle hocha la tête, ne pouvant dire un mot.  
Logan – J'avais loué un film, ca te dit qu'on le regarde?  
Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, la tristesse marquant de plus en plus son visage.  
Logan – Bien, je vais préparer le pop corn.  
Il se leva, enfila rapidement des vêtements et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la douche. Elle aurait voulu garder son odeur sur elle mais elle avait besoin d'un moment seule pour remettre ses idées en place et se recentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Quand elle sortit de la douche, elle vit que sur la buée du miroir, il était venu tracer un L et un C entrelacés dans un cœur. Elle sourit faiblement. Le monde était vraiment mal fait.

_Is that alright with you? __  
__Give my gun away when it's loaded _

Elle entra dans le salon et le vit assis sur le canapé, en train de régler le film. Il tourna son regard vers elle et la voyant, lui sourit.  
Logan – Tu viens?  
Elle vint se poser à ses côtés. Il l'attira contre lui. Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras et prit une grande inspiration. C'était le moment. Elle s'écarta et le regarda. Il continuait à lui sourire. Elle sentit son visage se crisper, impossible de lui sourire, impossible de garder son calme. Elle baissa les yeux.  
Mac – Logan …  
Logan – Que se passe-t-il?  
Mac – Laisse-moi continuer s'il te plait. Ne m'interromps pas …  
Logan hocha la tête pour lui signaler qu'il était d'accord, l'air grave. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
Mac – J'ai beau me dire que j'ai tort, j'ai beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, j'en arrive toujours à la même conclusion Log.  
Logan – Conclusion? Une conclusion sur quoi? Je ne comprends pas …  
Mac – On est pas fait pour être ensemble, Logan. Toi et moi, ca n'ira pas …  
Logan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien n'en sorti. Il lâcha ses mains, se leva et fit le tour du canapé pour se placer derrière, les mains appuyées dessus.  
Logan – Je … Quoi?  
Mac gardait obstinément les yeux baissés, sachant que si elle le regardait, tout était foutu.  
Mac – Ce que je viens de te dire, Log. Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé mais c'est pas possible …  
Logan – Mais … Et cette soirée, qu'est-ce que ca veut dire? Ta réaction quand tu es rentrée, ta manière de m'embrasser, de me regarder … Ce qu'on s'est dit hier soir … Que se passe-t-il? Il y a autre chose, je ne veux pas croire ce que tu me dis … Que se passe-t-il?  
Mac – Rien. Justement, il ne se passe rien. Je veux dire, cette relation ne m'apporte rien et j'ai eu beau essayé, je n'y suis pas arrivée alors je préfère mettre les choses au clair maintenant …  
Logan posa sa tête sur ses mains, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.  
Mac – Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi, Logan. Je suis bien en tant que ton amie, mais je ne veux rien de plus. Je me suis trompée …  
Elle gardait toujours la tête obstinément baissée, répétant ce qu'elle s'était appris par cœur au long de la journée. Tout ça était un ramassis de mensonges, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé. Lamentable, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, mais elle ne pouvait faire plus. C'était déjà bien assez dur ainsi.  
Logan – Voyons, tu dérailles complètement!  
Il redressa la tête.  
Logan - Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes? Ce n'est pas la relation que tu voulais? Bien sûr que si! Tu peux dire des choses, mais tes yeux ne mentent pas. Tes yeux ne m'ont jamais menti. Pourquoi tu me dis tout ca, alors que tu ne le penses pas? Tu me dis ca et tu n'es pas capable de me regarder? Tes yeux ne mentent pas Cindy. Lève les, regarde-moi et redis moi tout ca.  
Elle regardait obstinément ses mains, sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Il avait déjà appris à bien la connaître et il connaissait ses faiblesses. Mon Dieu … Elle se leva, fit face à la TV, lui tournant le dos.  
Mac – Je ne vais pas te le répéter cent fois. Je ne veux pas être avec toi Logan.  
Logan – Dis-le moi dans les yeux, et je te croirais.  
Mac prit une profonde inspiration, se retourna et le regarda enfin. Au moment où elle leva les yeux, elle vit que les siens étaient baignés de larmes et remplis d'incompréhension. Elle planta son regard dans le sien.  
Mac – Toi et moi c'est terminé Logan. Je suis désolée.  
Il baissa les yeux, touché en plein coeur par ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
Mac – Je vais passer quelques jours chez mes parents, le temps qu'on digère tout ca … Je reviendrais plus tard pour qu'on puisse discuter et voir ce qu'on fait … C'est okay pour toi?

_Is that alright with you? __  
__With you _

Il gardait les yeux toujours baissés, encaissant chaque mot. Elle attrapa sa veste et son sac, laissés plus tôt sur la table, jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers lui, le cœur en miettes et sortit. Dehors, elle laissa sa peine se déverser. Les choses n'avaient pas été faciles mais elle devait le faire. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait se dire, pour essayer de donner un sens à tout ca.

Le lendemain, Logan s'éveilla d'un lourd sommeil qu'il avait provoqué à coups de somnifères. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et se regarda dans le miroir.  
Logan (pour lui-même) – Logan Echolls. Coup dur numéro 3322. Bien. Comme d'habitude, on relève la tête, on bombe le torse et on fait un beau sourire! On est prêt? On y va!

_Leave me out with the waste __  
__This is not what I'd do _

Il se jeta dans la douche et se hâta de se préparer pour se rendre au lycée. Il attrapa un fruit dans le panier à fruit et jeta un œil sur la chambre de Mac. Elle était dans le même état que la veille, après qu'ils eurent … enfin breeef, dans cet état là quoi. Il haussa les épaules et sortit précipitamment.

A peine arrivé sur le parking, Dick se dirigeait vers lui.  
Logan – Hey!  
Dick – Yo man!  
Logan – Je t'ai déjà dit quoi avec ce "yo"?  
Dick – Hum. Laisse-moi une minute de réflexion …  
Logan – Que c'était naze!  
Dick – Ah. Uè. On récapépéte, d'accord? Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Logan!  
Logan – Mieux, beaucoup mieux!  
Ils se tapèrent dans la main et se mirent en route vers le lycée.  
Dick – Je me disais …  
Logan – Je t'écoute …  
Dick – Kendall s'en va pour le weekend en bal-thérapie …  
Logan – En quoi?  
Dick – En bal-thérapie ou un truc du style quoi …  
Logan – En balNEO-thérapie tu veux dire?  
Dick – Uè. Voilà!  
Logan – Et donc?  
Dick – Je me disais que c'était l'occasion pour se faire la soirée annuelle des Casablancas!  
Logan – Good idea! Mais juste une chose …  
Dick – What?  
Logan – Y a jamais eu de soirée annuelle des Casablancas …  
Dick – Voilà une bonne raison de commencer!  
Logan – Okay, j'en suis … Tu te charges de la musique, je me charge de l'alcool?  
Dick – Euuuh … Disons que tu te charges de la musique et de l'alcool … Et je me charge que la fête soit folle!  
Logan – Breeef, tu fais que dalle quoi!  
Dick – Je mets l'ambiance …  
Logan – Ce sera pas la folle soirée des Casablancas alors! C'est la folle soirée Echolls chez les Casablancas …  
Dick – Okay, on va se choisir un nom plus cool …  
Logan – Bitches and Boys party. Ca sonne cool.  
Dick – J'adore, j'adhère, on prend ca!  
Logan – Tu peux au moins t'occuper des tracts?  
Dick – C'est faisable!  
Logan – Tu es sûr que tu t'en charges?  
Dick – Bé pas vraiment en fait … Tu peux t'en charger?  
Logan – Je vois … La musique, les boissons et les invits.  
Dick – Super! T'es trop fort! Au fait …  
Logan – Hum ?  
Dick – Pour les flyers, essaye de faire ca cool et attirant je te prie…  
Logan (leva les yeux au ciel) – Muèèè …  
Dick lui tapa l'épaule et s'éloigna. Logan soupira. Une grande fête à organiser, voilà une bonne chose pour lui remonter le moral.  
Dick – Hey, man !  
Logan – "Man" ca craint aussi Dick …  
Dick – Hey, Logan !  
Logan – Mieux beaucoup mieux!  
Dick – Je suis comme le vin, je me bonifie avec le temps.  
Logan – Quoi alors ?  
Dick – La fête, c'est samedi, alors pense à te grouiller hein !  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit un signe de main qui signifiait qu'il se chargeait de tout.

A la pause midi, Logan s'approcha, ses cours à la main, de leur table habituelle. Il vit Veronica et Duncan en pleine discussion. Décidément les choses pouvaient s'arranger pour eux trois. Ils rigolaient même. Il sourit à cette image. Il en était tellement résolu sur cette histoire qu'il se mit à espérer qu'ils se remettraient ensemble.  
A ce moment là, Madison se leva, laissant une place libre, c'est là qu'il la vit. Son ordinateur ouvert devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres, en grande discussion avec Cassidy. Il avait compris. La véritable raison de leur rupture, c'était lui. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Il fallait qu'il l'accepte. Il posa ses bouquins sur la table et les autres se retournèrent sur lui, y compris elle. Il fit un beau sourire colgate de circonstance.

_It's the wrong kind of place __  
__To be cheating on you _

Duncan – Logan Echolls, quel plaisir de te voir parmi nous …  
Logan – J'avais quelques trucs à faire …  
Duncan – Genre ?  
Logan – Genre « organiser une fête chez les Casablancas ».  
Veronica – Une fête chez les Casablancas ?  
Cassidy – Une fête chez nous ? What the fuck ?  
Il sentit le regard de Mac posé sur elle. Il perdait ses moyens. Stay concentré, Logan …  
Logan – Une fête chez vous, oui, Beaver …  
Cassidy – C'est Cassidy …  
Logan – Peu importe …  
Cassidy – Quand ca ?  
Logan – Ce weekend …  
Cassidy – Pffff  
Logan – Allons, ne râle pas ! Ca te donnera l'occasion de draguer quelques nanas … Ca te changera !  
Il fit un clin d'œil aux autres, évitant soigneusement de poser les yeux sur Mac.  
Duncan – On va se marrer ce weekend !  
Logan – Ca va être la fête du siècle … Le tout orchestré par Logan Echolls … Vous vous en souviendrez toute votre vie, faites-moi confiance …  
Il reprit ses affaires.  
Veronica – Tu t'en vas déjà ?  
Logan – Faut que je trouve Dick pour lui soumettre le flyer …  
Veronica – Le voilà justement …  
Dick arrivait, parlant avec Wallace.  
Dick – J'vous ai ramené votre chien égaré … Je rigoooooooooooooole, mon cher !  
Logan éclata de rire devant la mine courroucée de Wallace.  
Logan – T'inquiète, Wallace, il veut juste être ton Gromit …  
Wallace – Non merci ! Si je prends un Gromit, je m'en choisirais un plus … Enfin, tu vois quoi !  
Logan – Je vois, oui …  
Pendant le temps qu'ils discutaient, Dick s'était approché de Mac et Cassidy et les regardait d'un air moqueur. Logan porta son attention sur son meilleur ami.  
Dick – Alooooooors, comment ca va, Machine ?  
Mac gardait obstinément les yeux sur son écran.  
Dick – Je te cause …  
Mac – Ah, t'es capable de faire une phrase … Tu as plus de cerveau que je ne pensais … Non, en fait, je pensais que t'avais pas de cerveau … Tu comprends, ca me surprend !  
La tablée éclata de rire. Logan regarda la jeune fille d'un air amusé. Elle n'avait décidément pas froid aux yeux.  
Dick regarda autour de lui, voyant ses amis se moquer, en rajouta une couche.  
Dick – Que fais-tu à cette table déjà ? Tu n'as rien à voir avec nous ! C'est pas parce que tu vis avec Logan que ca y est hein …  
Logan – Dick …  
Mac (le coupant) – C'est bon, je peux me débrouiller. Ecoute, Dick, y a que toi que ca gène que je sois à cette table alors vu que tu es le seul embêté, si tu allais voir à une autre table …  
La tablée se remit à rire. Logan avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
Dick – Ou toi tu pourrais peut-être aller sur la plage voir qui aurait l'amabilité de te troncher !  
Mac n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Logan avait foncé sur Dick et le tenait par le col de la chemise. Il était vert de rage. Tout le monde se retourna sur eux.  
Logan – Tu retires ça TOUT DE SUITE !  
Dick – Oh, c'est bon Logan, je blaguais !  
Logan – Tu lui fous la paix ! Et tu ne blagues pas sur ca, pas avec ELLE.  
Mac les regardait tous les deux, la bouche ouverte, incertaine de ce qui allait ressortir de ca.  
Dick – Laisse mon frère la défendre va …  
Logan – RETIRE CA TOUT DE SUITE DICK !  
Duncan se leva pour les séparer. Veronica les regardait d'un air interrogateur.  
Logan – Lâche moi Duncan ! Je le lâcherai pas tant qu'il se sera pas excusé.  
Dick baissa les yeux vers Mac et sourit.  
Dick – Excuse-moi, Mac. Je voulais pas dire ca.  
Mac – C'est … C'est bon, y a pas de souci.  
Logan relâcha son meilleur ami mais avait toujours les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Tout le monde autour d'eux s'en alla. Dick tapa sur l'épaule de son ami.  
Dick – Hey, prends pas tant les choses à cœur mec …  
Logan (murmure) – Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu ne la touches pas, pas elle.  
Dick regarda son ami et comprit en un instant.  
Dick (murmure aussi) – Je suis désolé, mec.  
Il le tira par le bras pour le prendre à part, vu les regards que tout le monde lui lançait. Quand ils se furent éloignés tous deux, les autres se remirent peu à peu.  
Duncan – Et bé … J'ai jamais vu Logan comme ca …  
Cassidy – Surtout avec Dick …  
Veronica ne décrochait pas un mot, regardant toujours l'endroit où Logan s'était trouvé quelques instants auparavant.  
?? – Alors, comment ca va les enfants ?  
Tous se retournèrent en un seul bloc. Le shérif Lamb se trouvait devant eux, mains sur la ceinture, posture typique du gars qui veut montrer ce qu'il est.  
Lamb – Veronica Mars, c'est toi que je viens voir !  
Veronica redescendit sur terre et regarda Lamb.  
Veronica – C'est à quel sujet ?  
Lamb – Au sujet de ton agression petite.  
Veronica – Je vois.  
Lamb – Figures-toi que tu n'es jamais venue porter plainte et que … ce n'est pas l'envie que j'avais de te voir … mais si tu étais venue, on aurait pu mettre le nouveau témoignage qu'on a recueilli aujourd'hui dans le dossier. Bien évidemment, vu qu'il n'y a pas de dossier …  
Veronica – Un nouveau témoignage ?  
Lamb – Passe au commissariat pour faire ta déposition et peut-être que je te dévoilerai mon petit scoop.  
Il la regarda d'un air supérieur et s'en alla.  
Les choses avançaient enfin dans cette histoire.

Logan était appuyé à son casier, apportant les dernières modifications aux flyers qu'il avait préparés. Mac arriva au fond du couloir et le regarda un moment. Il n'avait pas l'air mal, et elle était soulagée. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, pensant à ce qu'il faisait, espérant qu'il n'était pas allé boire, qu'il n'avait pas pris la voiture, qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Elle avait même pris sa voiture pour passer devant l'appart pour s'assurer que sa voiture était toujours devant. Il avait souri, blagué tout à l'heure, elle était donc rassurée.

Il releva la tête et la vit. Il lui sourit timidement. Elle s'approcha.  
Logan – Hey.  
Mac – Hey.  
Logan – Ca va ?  
Mac – Oui.  
Il avait reporté son attention sur son affiche et elle continuait de l'observer.  
Mac – Tu fais quoi ?  
Logan – C'est l'affiche pour la soirée.  
Mac – Ah, la soirée de l'année …  
Logan – Cette soirée là oui …  
Mac – Alcool, musique et filles …  
Logan – Je m'occupe d'amener l'alcool et la musique, Dick a promis de s'occuper des filles …  
Mac – Je ne serais certainement pas conviée mais ce que tu viens de dire est une bonne raison pour moi de ne pas y aller.  
Logan – Tu y es bien entendu conviée …  
Mac – Chez Dick ?  
Logan – C'est moi qui m'occupe des invits !  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil, elle fondit.  
Logan – Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'a dit tout à l'heure.  
Mac – Et moi, je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait.  
Logan – Oh, tu parles, c'est normal …  
Mac – Ca ne l'est pas non … Tu n'avais pas à le faire … C'est ton meilleur ami …  
Logan – Ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami quand il agit ainsi …  
Mac – C'est quand même ton meilleur ami la plupart du temps.  
Logan – Oui, mais tu es plus importante.  
Il releva les yeux vers elle et planta son regard dans le sien.  
Logan – Toi tu comptes plus que tout pour moi.  
Elle baissa les yeux et appuya sa main sur son bras. Il trembla à ce contact.  
Logan (doux) – Tu rentres quand ?  
Mac – Je ne sais pas … Il faut qu'on voit si on est toujours capables de cohabiter … malgré ca …  
Logan – J'en suis capable … et j'espère que tu en sera capable aussi …  
Mac – D'accord, je rentrerais bientôt.  
Elle releva les yeux et croisa son sourire. Elle sourit à son tour.  
Mac – Tu le prends bien, ca me rassure …  
Logan – Tu avais peur que je boive ?  
Mac – Mmm peut-être …  
Logan – Je ne voulais pas que tu te tracasse …  
Mac – Je me suis quand même tracassée …  
Logan – Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas …  
Mac – Oh.  
Elle rebaissa les yeux.  
Logan mit sa main sur celle qu'elle avait posé sur son bras.  
Logan – Je vais bien parce que je n'abandonne pas … mon ange. Je sais qu'il y a une possibilité pour toi et moi, quelque part, à un moment donné. Donc je n'abandonne pas …  
Elle releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
Logan – Tu vois, j'ai raison … Tu n'es pas indifférente …  
Elle s'approcha de lui, poussée par elle-même et contre elle-même en même temps.  
Veronica – Mac ?  
A ce moment, Veronica apparut au bout du couloir, appelant son amie. Mac lâcha la main de Logan et se retourna.  
Mac – Oui ?  
Veronica – On va le faire ce shopping ?  
Mac – J'arrive !  
Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Logan et lui sourit.  
Mac – Abandonne, Log, ca ne sert à rien d'attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas. Elle avait déjà fait quelques pas qu'il la rappela. Elle se retourna, Veronica à ses côtés, et le regarda, il souriait.  
Logan – Souviens-toi, tes yeux ne mentent jamais ...  
Elle sourit et se retourna pour continuer son chemin.

_It's the wrong time __  
__but she's pulling me through __  
__It's a small crime __  
__And I've got no excuse _

Il la regarda s'éloigner, sourire aux lèvres. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, il y avait juste quelque chose qui clochait. Mais il allait s'employer à savoir ce que c'était et à réduire l'obstacle en miettes. Parce qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il la voulait pour lui. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Logan Echolls avait suffisamment lâché d'affaires comme ça dans sa vie, celle-ci, il s'y tiendrait.

Le soir, après les cours, Logan, qui avait réussi à imprimer ses flyers au cours d'informatique, se dirigea vers sa voiture. Veronica le rattrapa et se mit à marcher à ses côtés.  
Veronica – Hey.  
Logan – Ca va?  
Veronica – Super, et toi?  
Logan – Super.  
Veronica – Tu fais quoi là?  
Logan – Je vais distribuer mes invits ...  
Veronica – Ah. Bon bé ... Bonne soirée?  
Elle lui fit un signe de la main et s'arrêta. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et se retourna sur elle.  
Logan – Si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner!  
Veronica sourit et se mit en route pour le rattraper.  
Veronica – Avec plaisir!  
Elle grimpa avec lui dans la voiture.  
Veronica – On va où alors?  
Logan – Chez la plupart de nos potes, ensuite, on s'arrête à la salle de sport que fréquente Dick, on fait un tour de la ville pour trouver les gens et le reste, on distribuera demain ...  
Veronica – Chouette programme ...  
Logan – Mais?  
Veronica – Mais on en a pour la soirée ...  
Logan – Tu peux quitter le jeu quand tu veux ...  
Veronica – Pas de souci, mais faudra qu'on mange ...  
Logan se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire.  
Logan – Je te paierai à manger, ne t'inquiète pas ...  
Elle sourit à son tour et attacha sa ceinture.  
Veronica – En route donc ...

Après avoir fait plusieurs tours en voiture, avoir distribué pas mal de tracts, ils marchaient ensemble le long de la plage, cherchant certains de leurs amis qui profiteraient du beau temps. Ils marchaient en silence, Veronica lançant de temps à autre des regards à Logan qui semblait ... ailleurs.  
Veronica – Tu aimes ca, hein, organiser des fêtes ?  
Logan – Disons qu'il y a pas meilleur que moi dans ce domaine ...  
Veronica – Et modeste avec ca ...  
Logan – Oh tu sais, il y a plein de domaines dans lesquels j'excelle ...  
Veronica – Genre?  
Logan – Du genre que tes pauvres petites oreilles chastes n'aimeraient pas entendre!  
Elle se marra.  
Logan – Ca a au moins l'effet de te faire rire, c'est rassurant.  
Veronica reprit son sérieux et le regarda.  
Veronica – Tu me fais beaucoup rire, Logan, et j'aime beaucoup ta compagnie.  
Logan – Oh, ne dis pas ca sur un air si cérémonieux, on dirait que je vais mourir demain.  
Veronica – Aheum ... Alors, cette fête ... Pourquoi?  
Logan – Tu me connais, j'aime ca moi les fêtes ...  
Veronica – A d'autres ... Pour que tu décides à organiser une fête en si peu de temps, tu dois avoir une raison bien précise ... Je commence à te connaître Logan ...  
Logan – En vérité, personne ne me connaît, Veronica.  
Elle acquiesa et vit qu'il regardait au loin. Comme si il ré-attérissait sur la Terre, il reporta son regard sur elle.  
Logan - Mais tu as raison, sur ce point-ci tout de même ...  
Veronica – Et donc, une fête pour ... ?  
Logan – Une fête parce que je suis amoureux.  
Veronica ouvrit grand la bouche. Il était très étonnant que Logan lâche un truc comme ca, si facilement. A moins que?  
Veronica – C'est-à-dire?  
Logan – Je suis amoureux, et je suis heureux. Mais je l'ai perdue et je me dis qu'à la fête, avec les lumières tamisées, les danses langoureuses et l'alcool, peut-être que j'aurais une chance qu'elle me revienne ...  
Veronica sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Veronica – Je n'en doute pas une seconde!  
Logan – Merci. Breeef, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je te ramène chez toi?  
Veronica – Tu fais quelque chose de ta soirée?  
Logan – J'ai promis à Dick qu'on ferait un truc de mec ...  
Veronica – Alors, en effet, il vaut mieux que tu me ramènes!  
Il se mit en route et elle s'accrocha à son bras. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et elle lui sourit. Ils reprirent donc leur route ainsi.

La semaine passa vite, entre la distribution des invit's et l'organisation de la soirée. Dick dormant même à l'appart pour surveiller tous les faits et gestes de Logan, celui-ci n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Mac n'était toujours pas revenue vivre à l'appartement et il ne l'avait plus croisée qu'en de rares occasions où ils s'étaient à peine salués. Elle lui manquait énormément mais Dick, qui avait tout capté et donc cessé toute blague idiote sur elle, était là pour le soutenir.

Le soir de la fête, Logan et Dick étaient chez les Casablancas et arrangeaient les derniers préparatifs avant que les gens ne commencent à arriver. Duncan était venu leur prêter main forte et tels trois nanas qui vont à une soirée, ils avaient passé énormément de temps à choisir leurs tenues. Duncan portait un pantalon blanc et une chemise bleue, Dick avait opté pour le pantalon bleu et la chemise rouge et Logan pour contrarier tout le monde avait mis un pantalon beige et une chemise blanche. Dick avait tenu à ce qu'il mette un pantalon rouge mais Logan s'y était formellement opposé, refusant de porter ce genre de couleur. Dick avait alors pesté qu'ainsi ils ne ressemblaient plus aux trois petits cochons, ce à quoi Logan et Duncan avait répondu que c'était mieux ainsi.

Les gens commencèrent à arriver peu à peu. Dick se chargeait de les accueillir. Duncan était un verre à la main près du bar, pendant que Logan reclassait les différents morceaux de musique qu'il avait demandé au DJ de passer. Veronica, vêtue d'une petite robe noire, les cheveux tombants sur les épaules, magnifique, s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras.  
Logan – Ca va?  
Veronica – Tu es superbe!  
Logan – Non, tu me piques ma réplique là! C'est justement ce que j'allais te dire ...  
Veronica – Merci.  
Logan – C'est sincère!  
La jeune fille baissa les yeux et sourit.  
Logan – Alors, c'est seulement maintenant que tu arrives? Tu ne devais pas venir nous aider?  
Veronica – J'ai du passer par le bureau du shérif pour faire une déposition pour mon agression.  
Logan – Oh.  
Veronica – Il m'a donné de nouveaux éléments d'ailleurs ...  
Logan – Et?  
Veronica – Une fille est venue témoigner et elle jure qu'une personne est sortie des toilettes avec une batte de baseball.  
Logan – Elle a pu identifier cette personne?  
Veronica – Non.  
Logan – Pfff.  
Veronica – Il portait une casquette ... et …  
Logan – Et?  
Veronica – Et une veste en daim brune avec des lignes oranges dessus ...  
Logan – Pardon?  
Veronica – Tu m'as entendu, Logan.  
Logan – Genre ma veste ultra-unique quoi.  
Veronica – Genre cette veste là oui.  
Logan – Et donc?  
Veronica – Et donc rien.  
Elle releva les yeux vers Logan et lui sourit.  
Logan – Pardon?  
Veronica – Et donc ca ne veut rien dire! Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, donc ce témoignage, j'm'en balance.  
Logan la regardait avec un air halluciné. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'elle pouvait réagir aussi posément.  
Logan – Je ... Merci ...  
Veronica – Merci à toi de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.  
Dick arriva à ce moment là.  
Dick – Yo!  
Logan – Je ...  
Dick (le coupant) – Oui, je sais, ça craint!  
Logan – Amen!  
Dick – Ecoute, y a Erica qui vient d'arriver et apparemment, y a de l'eau dans le gaz avec Wallace ... Breeef, ils sont plus ensemble quoi. J'voudrais tenter ma chance, tu peux venir m'aider un peu?  
Logan – J'arrive tout de suite.  
Il regarda son ami s'éloigner, souriant.  
Veronica – Il est pas croyable ce gars ...  
Logan – Veronica, j'ai peut-être un truc pour toi ... On se voit plus tard?  
Veronica – Okay!  
Il lui sourit et s'éloigna. Elle sourit à l'idée qu'il lui réservait quelque chose ...

Il retrouva Dick dehors, près de la piscine, seul.  
Logan – Elle est où ton Erica? C'est quoi le plan?  
Dick – Y a pas d'Erica ... Y a pas de plan.  
Logan – Gné?  
Dick – J'voulais t'attirer ici ...  
Logan – Dick, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas pour ce genre de relation!  
Dick – Ketécon!  
Logan – On me le dit souvent ca!  
Dick – Y a de quoi!  
Logan – Alors?  
Dick – Alors quoi?  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel.  
Logan – Tu as déjà bu combien de verres au juste?  
Dick – Un ou deux.  
Logan – Arrête toi là, ca vaut mieux ...  
Dick – Tssss.  
Logan – Ne me tssss pas! Pourquoi tu m'as "attiré" ici si ce n'est pour ...  
Dick – ELLE est là.  
Logan – Erica?  
Dick – Cindy.  
Logan – Cindy?  
Dick – Bah tu sais bien de qui je parle ...  
Logan – Depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom?  
Dick – Depuis que tu t'es découvert des sentiments pour elle.  
Logan – Bien.  
Dick – Bien.  
Logan – Merci de l'info.  
Dick – Tu vas faire quoi?  
Logan – Rien, strictement rien.  
Dick – Mais ...  
Logan – Cherche pas à comprendre ... Ca va aller! Profite de ta soirée et surtout, ne loupe pas Erica!  
Il fit un clin d'œil à son ami et s'en alla. Dick ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

Il rentra dans la maison et s'appuya contre une commode, pour parler avec des amis et Duncan. Il la vit se frayer un chemin vers lui. Elle était habillée d'une mini-jupe noire, qu'elle portait avec des bottes noires à talons et un top où il était écrit "I love Dick Casablancas". Il arqua un sourcil.

_Is that alright with you? __  
__Give my gun away when it's loaded _

Mac – Hey.  
Logan – Bonsoir!  
Mac – Comment ca va?  
Logan – Tu es magnifique ce soir ...  
Mac – Séance shopping avec Veronica ... Attends de la voir, tu vas pas en revenir …  
Logan – J'ai déjà vu mais ca ne m'a pas laissé le même plaisir en tête que ce que je vois pour le moment.  
Elle baissa les yeux et rougit.

_Is that alright with you? __  
__If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it _

Mac – N'importe quoi ...  
Il s'approcha d'elle et mit sa tête près de son oreille.  
Logan (murmure) – A part le T-shirt que je trouve ... Faux ... Tu aurais pu mettre "Logan Echolls", ca aurait été mieux ...  
Mac – Ca, c'est une private joke. On va voir comment il va prendre la chose.  
Logan – Certainement très bien, tu verras!  
Mac sourit.  
Logan – Tu veux danser?  
Elle l'observa un instant et sourit.  
Mac – Tu ne va pas recommencer le petit jeu du bal ... Je danse comme une patate, tu as oublié?

_Is that alright with you? __  
__Give my gun away when it's loaded _

Logan – Bien, j'abandonne pour l'instant mais je ne renonce pas!  
Mac sourit à nouveau.  
Logan – Je dois voir Veronica, je te vois plus tard?  
Mac – Sans problèmes.  
Logan – Ne pars pas trop loin, j'aime te savoir près de moi ...  
Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire de sitôt, il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose pour qu'il s'intéresse à nouveau à Veronica.

_Is that alright __  
__Is that alright with you?_

Logan s'approcha de Veronica qui était en grande discussion avec Wallace. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta.  
Logan – Hey Wallace!  
Wallace – Logan Echolls! Ta capacité à organiser une fête aussi géniale en si peu de temps m'éblouit!  
Logan – Merci beaucoup! Je peux te la chiper une seconde?  
Wallace – Bien sûr!  
Logan (à Veronica) – Tu m'accompagnes un instant?  
Veronica acquiesa, les mains tremblantes. Il l'emmena au dehors et la fit s'installer sur les chaises longues. Il se posa à ses côtés.  
Logan – Je voulais te remercier d'abord pour le témoignage de confiance envers moi que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure.

_Is that alright? _

Veronica – Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde, je savais que ca ne pouvait être toi.  
Logan – Merci ... Et je ...  
Veronica (le coupa) – Attends. Je voudrais te dire quelque chose.  
Elle lui prit les mains. Il arqua un sourcil mais ne réagit pas.

_Is that alright? _

Veronica – Je sais que toi et moi, on a traversé pas mal de choses. Des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Bien plus souvent des mauvaises que des bonnes d'ailleurs ...  
Logan acquiesa en souriant.  
Veronica – Seulement, moi je ne retiens que les bonnes. C'est sûrement mon caractère qui fait ca, mais je ne veux me souvenir que des bonnes choses avec toi ...  
Logan – Pourtant, tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance, Veronica. Jamais.  
Veronica – C'est le bon moment pour commencer, tu ne crois pas?

_Is that alright? _

Logan – Je suis d'accord.  
Veronica – Je te fais entièrement confiance, Logan et si je devais remettre ma vie entre les mains de quelqu'un, c'est dans les tiennes que je la mettrai.  
Logan – Je ...  
Veronica – Attends ... J'ai été folle pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, pour les fois où je t'ai fait souffrir, je n'ai pas tenu en compte tes sentiments. J'ai été une petite gamine prétentieuse et égoïste. Mais tu comptes pour moi, Logan, tu comptes énormément.

_Is that alright with you? _

Logan – Tu as pourtant une drôle de manière de le prouver ...  
Veronica – Je peux te prouver à quel point tu comptes pour moi tu sais ...  
Logan – Tu sais, pour moi, chaque moment de notre relation a compté. Chaque moment. Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.  
Veronica – Pour moi aussi Logan. J'ai été idiote. Je ne voulais pas reconnaître l'emprise que tu avais sur moi, je ne voulais plus ressentir ca pour quelqu'un parce que j'avais peur. Mais tu es dans mon cœur, Logan, tu l'es vraiment...  
Logan – Pfff ... Je ne sais pas que croire ...  
Veronica – Tu te souviens, quand tu m'as ramené ma voiture, peu de temps après notre premier et notre second baiser, alors qu'on partageait encore notre petit secret. Tu es venu, tu as fait ce geste merveilleux pour moi et mieux encore ... Tu as laissé tomber tes chers amis pour moi. Ce jour là, et les jours suivants, j'ai agi comme une idiote, une égoïste et je le regrette amèrement. Mais sache que ces gestes que tu as fait, je les ai senti, au plus profond de moi ...  
Logan – Veronica ...  
Veronica – Et il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, quand tu m'as invitée à ton Bal-ternatif, alors que je n'avais rien à y faire et que tu m'as laissé inviter n'importe qui pour que j'y vienne, je n'ai pas compris, Logan. Je n'ai pas compris ce que ca voulait dire ... Mais désormais j'ai compris et je peux le dire, sans peur, sans gêne, sans a priori ...  
Logan – Veronica ...  
Veronica – Je t'aime Logan.

_Is that alright with you? _

Logan – Veronica …  
Veronica – Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi ... Et je sais qu'on a vécu beaucoup de choses mais je voulais que tu le saches et je voudrais que tu y penses ...  
Logan – Je ...  
Veronica – S'il te plaît ...  
Logan – J'y penserai, promis. Mais je ne peux te répondre maintenant.  
Veronica – C'est pas grave. L'important ce que tu m'aies écoutée et que tu y penses.  
Elle lâcha ses mains et lui sourit. Elle se leva pour rentrer mais il la rappela.  
Logan – Si je t'ai fait sortir, c'est pour quelque chose de bien précis en fait ...  
Veronica – Quoi?  
Logan – Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, j'ai peut-être une info pour toi.  
Veronica – Je t'écoute.  
Logan se leva à son tour et vint se poster près d'elle.  
Logan – Ma veste ... L'unique la seule ...  
Veronica – Oui.  
Logan – C'est peut-être une preuve.  
Veronica – Comment ca?  
Logan – Je l'ai prêtée à Dick il y a quelques semaines parce qu'il voulait emballer une fille ...  
Veronica – Oh mon Dieu.  
Logan – Il y a un moyen de savoir s'il l'a encore ...  
Il lui prit la main et l'attira vers les chambres. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Dick, elle se mit à rire. Logan se retourna sur elle.  
Logan – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Veronica – Si ce n'était pas autant de mauvais goût, je dirais que je suis heureuse de me retrouver ici avec toi ...  
Logan – C'est pourtant effectivement de mauvais goût ...  
Veronica – Je sais.  
Ils se mirent à farfouiller dans la penderie et les tiroirs. Ils entendirent rire un moment dans la chambre d'à côté. Logan demanda à Veronica de ne faire aucun bruit par un geste. Elle s'accrocha à son bras et le regarda dans les yeux. Il sourit et ouvrit la porte du couloir. Les rires venaient de la chambre de Cassidy. Au même moment, Dick montait les escaliers avec Erica qui tenait sa main.

_Is that alright? _

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre et Dick regarda tour à tour Logan puis Veronica, ne comprenant décidément plus rien. Logan fit un signe à Dick et sa copine de se taire et désigna la chambre. Dick sourit et s'approcha de la porte, fier de son petit frère.

_Is that alright? _

Il ouvrit la porte et ils virent Cassidy et Mac sur le lit, à moitié nus, rigolant.

_Is that alright with you? _

Logan ouvrit la bouche, voyant la scène, se défit de l'emprise de Veronica et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

_  
__No..._


	10. Because you love me

Dick et Erica continuaient de regarder Mac et Cassidy couchés sur le lit. Veronica avait les yeux rivés sur la porte que Logan venait de passer précipitamment. Elle finit par sortir pour le suivre. Mac souriait timidement, Cassidy prenait un air supérieur, Erica regardait ailleurs et Dick avait la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.  
Erica – Bon … Euuuuuh … On va les laisser hein.  
Elle prit le bras de Dick pour l'attirer hors de la chambre. Ca eut pour effet de lui rendre une réaction. Il se défit de son étreinte et se dirigea vers Mac, qu'il saisit par le bras.   
Dick – Toi tu viens avec moi …  
Cassidy – Laisse-nous Dick !  
Dick – Toi, tu te la fermes Beaver !  
Cassidy – Lâche-nous !  
Dick – Ecoute-moi bien ! J'ai jamais usé le fait d'être le grand frère pour profiter de la situation, mais là, j'vais sortir ma carte vieillesse pour t'ordonner de te taire, de te rhabiller et de te casser !  
Cassidy – Tu as raison, tu t'es jamais comporté comme un frère, alors lâche-moi !  
Dick – Ne me force pas à te le répéter Beaver !  
Il se tourna vers son frère, l'air menaçant. Celui-ci ramassa sa chemise et s'en alla vers la salle de bains, marmonnant dans ses dents. Quand il eut disparu, Dick reporta son attention vers Mac qui s'était relevée et qui avait ré-enfilé son t-shirt.  
Dick – A nous deux …  
Mac – Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai ce t-shirt que tu dois penser que ca y est c'est ton tour !  
Dick – A quoi tu joues ?  
Mac – Okay, je vois que tu n'as pas envie de blaguer …  
Dick – Pas vraiment non. J'ai envie de savoir à quoi tu joues.   
Mac – Je ne joue à rien en fait.  
Dick – Ca t'amuse de le faire souffrir peut-être ?  
Mac – Je le fais pour son bien.  
Dick – Oh pardon ! J'avais pas remarqué en le voyant sortir d'ici que ca lui faisait du bien.  
Mac – Il ne s'en rend peut être pas compte pour le moment, mais c'est pour son bien que je l'ai fait …  
Dick – Tu dis ca pour te donner bonne conscience ? Parce que si tu y arrives, c'est pitoyable.  
Mac – Tu peux pas comprendre, Dick, j'ai mes raisons ?  
Dick – Pour coucher avec mon frère ? J'aimerais les connaître !  
Mac – Je n'allais pas vraiment coucher avec Cassidy. Je voulais juste que Logan le croit.  
Dick – De mieux en mieux …  
Mac – J'ai mes raisons.  
Dick – Des raisons pour le faire souffrir ainsi ? J'espère qu'elles sont valables.  
Mac – Veronica l'aime, Dick. Elle me l'a dit …  
Dick – Et ?  
Mac – Et il devait avoir l'esprit « libre », ne pas se sentir redevable envers moi ou quoi que ce soit, alors je lui ai simplifié la tâche.  
Dick se marra franchement et alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre tournant le dos à la jeune fille.  
Dick – Et tu crois qu'il t'était redevable de quoi que ce soit, hein ?  
Mac – Il aime Veronica. C'est un fait. Il faut juste qu'il mette de côté sa fierté et tout ira bien.  
Dick – Il n'en a strictement rien à carrer de Veronica. C'est à peine s'il a posé les yeux sur elle ce soir, et quand bien même il l'a fait, ce n'était pas pour des raisons sentimentales …  
Mac – Parce qu'il ne veut pas reconnaître à quel point il l'aime, c'est simple.  
Dick – Il l'a aimé, oh ca oui. Enormément. Est-ce qu'il l'aime toujours aujourd'hui, peut-être … Est-ce qu'il a envie d'une relation avec elle ? La réponse est définitivement non.  
Mac – Tu ne peux pas savoir.  
Dick fit volte face pour regarder la jeune fille.  
Dick – Je ne peux pas savoir ? Tu crois ? J'viens de passer une semaine 24h sur 24h avec lui et je peux te dire que sur toutes ces heures, pas une seule fois le nom de Veronica n'a été prononcé.  
Mac – Parce qu'il fait le fort …  
Dick – Tu veux peut-être savoir combien de fois le tien a été prononcé … Cindy ?  
Mac baissa les yeux.  
Dick - Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller le trouver et d'aller lui expliquer pourquoi tu le fais souffrir autant.  
Mac – Veronica l'aime, elle veut essayer quelque chose avec lui, je devais faire ce que j'ai fait …  
Dick se dirigea vers la porte, mit sa main sur la poignée et se retourna sur elle avant de sortir.  
Dick – Je ne t'aimais pas avant, même si je n'avais pas de raison valable. Je ne t'aime pas plus aujourd'hui, mais j'ai une raison cette fois. Je t'en veux énormément de lui avoir rendu confiance en l'amour et puis de lui avoir repris le tout.  
Il sortit en claquant la porte.

Veronica avait à peine descendu les escaliers qu'elle n'avait pu chercher Logan car Carrie Bishop s'était jetée sur elle pour lui dire à quel point elle était contente qu'il y ait de nouveau des fêtes comme ils avaient l'habitude d'en organiser et blablabla.

Logan, sous le choc, s'était dirigé vers le bar et avait enfilé quelques verres à une rapidité folle, quand Duncan l'avait rejoint pour raconter l'exploit d'un gars qui avait voulu sauter du balcon de la chambre de Kendall jusque dans la piscine et qui s'était pêté les dents. Logan affichait le sourire forcé de circonstance pour que son ami ne se doute de rien.

Dick dévala les escaliers, s'approcha de Logan et lui tapota sur l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Pas de mots, pas de regard, ce simple geste suffisait pour que Logan comprenne son ami. Logan lui rendit un sourire un peu moins forcé pour le remercier.

Au moment où il voulut entraîner Logan au dehors, il vit Mac descendre les escaliers et se diriger vers eux. Il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle mit sa main sur l'épaule de Logan et celui-ci se retourna. Quand il la vit, son visage se marqua à nouveau par la tristesse et aucun sourire de circonstance n'eut plus sa place. Elle baissa les yeux.  
Logan – Déjà fini ? On peut dire qu'il assure décidément pas …  
Mac – Logan …  
Logan – Oui ?  
Mac – Je suis désolée …  
Logan – Désolée ? Tu es désolée ?  
Mac – S'il te plaît …  
Logan – DESOLEE ?  
Les gens qui dansaient autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent pour regarder Logan s'énerver. Veronica s'approcha, Dick, lui, se dirigea vers les platines du DJ pour couper le son que tout le monde entende ce que Logan avait à dire.  
Mac – Arrête ça …  
Logan – Arrêter quoi ? Tu sais ce que tu me fais ? Tu le sais au moins ?  
Mac – Logan …  
Logan – Tu l'aimes au moins ? Hein ?  
Mac – C'est pas ça, Log …  
Logan – Et dire que j'ai organisé cette fête pour qu'on se retrouve toi et moi …  
Mac – Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Log.  
Logan – Tu sais ce que ca me fait ? Je t'aime, moi, Cindy, JE T'AIME.   
Dick se tourna vers Veronica pour voir si elle avait compris le message. Elle baissa les yeux. Apparemment oui.  
Mac gardait la bouche ouverte, regardant Logan, qui avait toujours le visage aussi triste, d'un air d'incompréhension totale.   
Logan – Et moi je t'aime, et toi tu l'aimes …  
Mac le regarda à nouveau, réfléchit quelques instants et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, devant les yeux ébahis de tous les amis. Elle l'embrassa longuement et passionnément, malgré les « Ooooooooh » , les « Wouuuuuuuh », les sifflotements et les chuchotements. Elle finit par se retirer, le regarda et lui sourit.   
Logan – Que …  
Mac – Moi aussi je t'aime Logan Echolls …  
Logan sourit et la serra dans ses bras, posant sa tête dans son cou, s'imprégnant de son parfum.  
Logan – Pourquoi …  
Mac – On va en parler plus au calme ?  
Logan – Okay …  
Il la prit par la taille, un grand sourire aux lèvres et vit que tout un groupe s'était formé autour d'eux.  
Logan – Que la fête continue !  
La foule se dispersa, Dick apparut près de lui et lui tapa dans la main. Veronica le dépassa et se dirigea vers Mac, furieuse.   
Veronica – Tu te moques de moi ?  
Mac – Veronica …  
Veronica – Après tout ce que je t'ai dit … Comment as-tu osé ?  
Mac – Veronica …  
Veronica la baffa. Logan s'interposa.  
Logan – Arrête Veronica. On a essayé de te le dire, mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment, jamais la bonne façon.   
Veronica – Elle savait ce que je ressens pour toi !  
Mac – Je ne le savais pas avant d'être amoureuse de lui moi-même !  
Logan se retourna sur elle et lui sourit.  
Veronica – Evitez moi les sourires niais, ca m'arrangerait …  
Logan – On s'aime Veronica, on a rien fait pour que ca arrive. C'est arrivé, comme ca. Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de la juger !  
Veronica regarda tour à tour Logan et Mac qui se tenaient la main et soupira.  
Veronica – Bien.  
Elle les regarda une nouvelle fois et tourna les talons pour s'en aller. Mac baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle avait mal agi envers son amie, mais pour une fois elle avait écouté son cœur, et elle ne le regrettait qu'à moitié.  
Logan la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort.  
Logan – Je suis désolé de me mettre entre vous deux … 

Dick, qui avait suivi la scène des yeux, se décida à courir derrière Veronica pour lui parler. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait monter dans sa voiture.  
Dick – Hey! Veronica!  
Elle se stoppa et se retourna vers lui, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.   
Dick – Veronica …  
Veronica – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est urgent ou ca peut attendre demain?   
Dick – Je voulais te parler de ce qui vient de se passer.  
Veronica – J'crois que tout est dit, non?  
Dick – Tu ne dois pas réagir ainsi …  
Veronica – J'ai mal, j'ai la rage …  
Dick – Je sais que c'est ton amie et que …  
Veronica (le coupant) – C'était.  
Dick – Pardon?  
Veronica – C'était mon amie, ca ne l'est plus.  
Dick – Tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision Veronica, tu le regretterais!  
Veronica – Ce que je regrette là, c'est de lui avoir fait confiance.   
Dick – Tu dis ca sous le coup de la colère mais je voudrais que tu remarques une chose …  
Veronica – Quoi donc?  
Dick – Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus vu Logan sourire de cette façon?  
Veronica baissa la tête. Touchée.  
Dick – Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas dit "Oh Logan a l'air vraiment bien aujourd'hui"?  
Veronica – Je viens de me le dire à l'instant …  
Dick – Tu vois ! Je sais que ca peut faire mal, mais l'important, ce n'est pas qu'il soit enfin heureux ?  
Veronica releva la tête et lui sourit.  
Dick – Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop cette relation, mais si c'est ce qu'il veut et si c'est ce qui le rend heureux, je n'ai pas le droit de m'interposer …  
Veronica – Tu as raison Dick.  
Dick hocha la tête et se retourna pour s'en aller. Il était presque à la porte quand Veronica le rappela.  
Veronica – Merci Dick, ca m'a fait du bien cette discussion !  
Dick – Si tu venais essayer de t'amuser un peu ?  
Veronica – Oh je pense pas …  
Dick – Allez, te fais pas prier …  
Veronica sourit, se mit en route et arriva à sa hauteur.  
Veronica – Au fait, Dick, je dois te poser une question.  
Dick – Dick t'écoute.  
Veronica – Depuis quand tu parles de toi à la troisième personne?  
Dick – Depuis toujours.  
Veronica – Bien. Logan m'a dit qu'il t'avait prêté sa veste en daim brune, tu l'as encore ?  
Dick – La veste brune en daim … hummm … Laquelle ?  
Veronica – Celle avec des bandes oranges dessus.  
Dick – Ah oui, je vois … Pourquoi tu me demandes ca ?  
Veronica – Parce que la personne qui m'a agressé portait cette veste et je voulais savoir qui avait cette veste.  
Dick – Donc tu crois encore que c'est moi ?  
Veronica – Nan, justement, je te demande pour savoir.  
Dick – Je ne l'ai plus. Je l'ai paumée à une fête … Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus.  
Veronica – C'est pas grave. Merci quand même.  
Il se poussa pour la laisser passer et rentra après elle. Ils se dirigèrent vers Duncan et des amis et Dick lança un regard à Logan pour signaler que tout était sous contrôle.

Logan prit Mac par la main et voulut l'entraîner au dehors. Quand ils avaient presque atteint la porte, Madison se rua vers eux et se jeta dans les bras de Logan.  
Madison – Oooooooh ! Logaaaaaaan ! Je voulais te remercier pour cette merveilleuse fête !  
Logan se détacha tant bien que mal de Madison et sourit gêné.   
Logan – Aheum. Merci Madison. Désolé mais euuuh, on est pressés là !  
Madison se rapprocha de lui, féline.  
Madison – Tu ne le sais pas, vu que tu es parti tôt du bal l'autre jour, mais c'est moi la reine du bal ...  
Logan – Aheum, félicitations.  
Madison – Et bien entendu, c'est toi qui a été élu comme mon roi ...  
Mac se mit un peu à l'écart, les bras croisés, regardant ailleurs.  
Madison – Et comme nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de faire les photos d'usage et que je suis la fille parfaite pour être à ton bras...  
Elle lança, en disant ça, un regard à Mac qui tiqua et baissa les yeux.  
Madison – ... il faut qu'on organise une séance photo pour graver ce superbe couple dans nos mémoires ...  
Logan acquiesa, mal à l'aise.  
Madison – Et puis, l'idée d'avoir une photo de toi en costume sur ma table de nuit, c'est assez excitant ...  
Logan – Ce que tu veux, Madison!  
Il attrapa la main de Mac et l'entraîna au dehors.

Arrivés dehors, il ralentit et se retourna sur Mac.  
Logan – Enfin seuls ...  
Mac – Oui ...  
La jeune fille gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol et avait l'air tracassé.  
Logan – Que se passe-t-il ma belle?  
Mac – Rien.  
Logan – Tu espères me faire croire ca?  
Mac – Rien.  
Logan croisa les bras et la regarda un petit sourire aux lèvres.   
Mac – Quand je vois ces filles si jolies qui tournent autour de toi, quand je vois comme tes ex-petites amies sont jolies, j'ai honte de moi ...  
Logan s'approcha et enroula ses bras autour d'elle.  
Logan – Tu racontes n'importe quoi ...  
Mac – Nan, je t'assure, j'ai rien à faire avec qqun d'aussi génial que toi!  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel et l'attira avec lui sur un des transats. Il se coucha et elle s'assit au bout du transat.  
Mac – J'suis désolée mais elles sont tellement jolies comparé à moi!  
Logan – Viens là ...  
Il l'attira à lui et elle se coucha entre ses jambes et appuya sa tête sur son torse.  
Logan – Je suis bien avec toi. Et tu n'es pas Veronica, tu n'es pas Hannah, tu n'es pas Lilly, mais je t'ai choisie parce que je savais que je serais bien avec toi et aucune d'entre elles n'ont jamais réussi à me faire me sentir aussi heureux ...  
Mac – Log ...  
Logan – Peu importe ce qu'on en pense, peu importe ce qu'on en dise ... C'est avec toi que je veux être. Je te trouve magnifique, moi!   
Elle releva la tête et lui sourit.  
Logan – Tu me crois au moins?  
Mac – J'ai toujours cru ce que tu me disais ...  
Elle s'avança pour l'embrasser et se lova contre lui.  
Mac – Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi ...  
Logan – Raconte-moi cette histoire de Cassidy ...

Le lundi, après avoir passé le dimanche à aider Dick à ranger la maison, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le lycée, main dans la main. Ils avaient encore croisé Veronica à la soirée mais elle avait fait en sorte de les éviter. Ils virent Dick se diriger vers eux.  
Dick – Salut Logan! Salut copine-de-Logan-que-j'adore!  
Logan – Hey!  
Mac – Salut Dick! Pas besoin de mentir tu sais!  
Dick – Bon d'accord, je te déteste! Tu as repris ta chambre et me voilà à la rue.  
Mac se retourna d'un air courroucé vers Logan.  
Mac – Ah, parce qu'il a dormi dans mon lit?  
Dick – Rentre les griffes, Catwoman! C'est Logan qui dormait dans ton lit. Le pauvre chouuuuuu voulait être plus près de toi ... Tssss.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel et Logan fit mine de lui filer une droite dans l'épaule.  
Dick – Alors, comment va-t-on après ce weekend de débauche?   
Mac – Ma foi, on va fort bien.  
Elle se retourna vers Logan et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire.   
Dick – Au moins ma fête aura servi à qqch!  
Logan – MA fête.  
Dick – Nan, la mienne! Elle restera dans les annales comme la fabuleuse fête de 2007 de Dick Casablancas!  
Logan – Et dire que c'est moi qui ai trimé comme un malade ...   
Dick – Ca, on s'en souviendra pas!  
Logan – C'est pas grave, cette fête m'aura apporté qqch ...   
Dick – Ouais, la concrétisation de ton pire cauchemar: mon frère et ta meuf dans le même lit ...  
Mac – Merci Dick.  
Dick – Y a pas de quoi!  
Logan et Mac se marrèrent. Dick haussa les épaules.  
Dick – Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais vous laisser les tourtereaux ...  
Mac – T'es pressé d'aller en cours?  
Dick – Pas vraiment nan, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec le shériff.   
Logan – Pourquoi ca?  
Dick – Cette histoire de veste que je n'ai plus. Mais je dois quand même aller témoigner selon Veronica.  
Logan – Si tu as besoin de moi ...  
Dick – Je te fais signe!  
Il les salua et s'en alla.  
Logan – J'espère que ce n'est pas lui ...  
Mac – Ca peut pas être lui, Log, j'en suis convaincue ...  
Logan la regarda quelques instants l'air étonné et sourit.   
Logan – Tu commences à avoir la Echolls attitude!  
Mac – Et ca consiste en quoi exactement?  
Logan – Etre cool, névrosé, savoir reconnaître la vraie valeur des gens ...  
Mac – Alors j'ai sans nul doute la Echolls attitude!  
Il l'embrassa, souriant et l'attira avec lui vers les cours. 

Après 4 heures de cours, Logan était en train de farfouiller dans son casier pour poser ses cours et aller déjeuner. Il referma la porte et vit Veronica qui lui souriait. Il sursauta.  
Veronica – Je te fais peur?  
Logan – Nan du tout, j'suis surpris de te voir!  
Veronica – Non, normalement, là tu dois dire que je te dégoute!   
Logan – Gné? J'vois pas pourquoi je dirais ca!  
Veronica – Non, rien, laisse tomber, je me refais notre conversation d'il y a peu de temps ...  
Logan – A l'envers alors parce que jamais je n'aurais dit que tu me dégoutais ...  
Elle baissa les yeux, sourit et rougit. Il s'appuya contre les casiers et la regarda.  
Logan – Tu voulais quelque chose?  
Veronica – Oui, je voulais te parler.  
Logan – Je t'écoute.  
Veronica – Je voulais te dire que tout ce que je t'ai dit à la fête, je le pensais vraiment. Je n'étais pas saoule, ni droguée, ni quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, je l'ai dit volontairement, en toute connaissance de cause.  
Logan – Je le sais, Veronica.  
Veronica – Je ne voulais pas que tu en doutes. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été douée pour te faire comprendre ce que je ressentais, mais je ressentais ces choses, Logan, j'ai besoin que tu le saches ...  
Logan – Je le sais ... mais ...  
Veronica – Mais tu es avec Mac et tu l'aimes, je l'ai compris. Je voulais juste te demander de ...  
Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, cherchant ses mots. Elle finit par relever les yeux et le regarda.  
Veronica – Je voudrais être ton amie, Logan.  
Logan – Tu l'es déjà Veronica.  
Veronica – Non, tu ne comprends pas! Je voudrais être une vraie amie. Qui t'écoute, qui te comprends, qui te croit. Ce que je n'ai jamais été en bref.  
Logan – Tu es mon amie, Veronica, il n'y a pas de doutes là-dessus.   
Il lui sourit et elle sourit en retour.  
Veronica – Génial! Bon, je vais te laisser et aller déjeuner ...  
Logan – Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble?  
Veronica – Mais euh ... Mac?  
Logan – Je vois. Tu ne veux plus de son amitié.  
Veronica – On en a pas encore parlé, mais il faut qu'on mette certaines choses à plat avant ... Pour l'instant, je préfère ...  
Logan – Eviter?  
Veronica – C'est ça oui! C'est tout à fait ca!  
Logan – Alors rassure-toi, Mac fait des recherches en salle info pendant la pause midi, on peut aller déjeuner tranquillement!  
Il fit quelques pas et se retourna pour voir si elle le suivait. Elle hésita quelques instants et finit par lui emboîter le pas.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi avec Veronica à blaguer, juger les gens, faire des courses au centre commercial, il l'avait déposé chez elle. Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils étaient heureux de l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux et promirent de ne plus se fâcher pour des bêtises. Logan retourna vers le lycée, il marchait dans la cour pour aller récupérer ses affaires dans son casier pour le partiel du lendemain quand son téléphone sonna.  
Logan – Allô ?  
Mac – Hey ! C'est moi!  
Logan – Salut! Sorry de ne pas t'avoir donné des nouvelles plutôt, j'étais en train de réparer certaines de nos erreurs …  
Mac – Hein ?  
Logan – Rien, je te raconterai quand je rentrerai …  
Mac – Tu rentres bientôt ?  
Logan – Je prends mes cours pour étudier, je passe chercher une pizza et j'arrive.  
Mac – Je t'attends avec impatience …  
Logan – Je t'aime …  
Mac – Moi aussi !  
Il raccrocha souriant. Il reprit sa route vers le bâtiment, téléphone toujours en main quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se fit assommer par un coup de poing en pleine figure. Les agresseurs étaient nombreux et s'y donnèrent à cœur joie pour le meurtrir de coups, alors qu'il était inconscient, à terre.

Il se réveilla de longues minutes plus tard, attaché au mât de l'école, la troupe d'agresseurs postée devant lui. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit qu'un d'eux se détachait du groupe pour s'approcher de lui.   
Logan – Weevil.  
Weevil – Moi-même, tu en doutais ?  
Logan – Pas du tout. Toi seul est assez peureux pour venir avec toute ta bande plutôt que de m'agresser seul.  
Weevil – Figures-toi que depuis qu'ils sont revenus vers moi, ils sont plein d'envie de me satisfaire …  
Logan – Je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient le faire par un autre moyen … Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus connu le vertige de l'amour, mon pauvre vieux ?  
Weevil – Je dirais que la dernière a été Lilly, tu en penses quoi ?  
Logan – Que si j'étais pas attaché, je te détruirai la gueule …  
Weevil – Mais tu es attaché, et tu vas y rester … Tu sais pourquoi ?  
Logan – Je meurs d'envie de l'apprendre …  
Weevil – Tu as tabassé Veronica et tu paies aujourd'hui pour ça …  
Logan se marra. Weevil s'approcha de lui, menaçant.  
Weevil – Et ça te fait rire ?  
Logan – Figures-toi que tes archives ne sont plus à jour, mon vieux ! Ca fait longtemps que Veronica ne croit plus que c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça !  
Weevil – Peu importe ce que pense Veronica. Elle te pardonnerait tout de toute façon ! Moi je sais que c'est toi, j'ai des preuves indiscutables et aujourd'hui, tu va apprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas à Veronica impunément …  
Logan – C'est ça oui …  
Weevil l'assoma d'un coup sur la tête.  
Weevil – Tu feras moins l'insolent maintenant.  
Il s'éloigna de Logan et fit signe à ses gars de le suivre. Demain matin, tout Neptune High aurait le plaisir de voir Logan Echolls désapé accroché au mât. Il sourit rien à qu'à penser qu'un gosse de riche allait être la risée de tous. Et pas n'importe quel gosse de riche, non, le gosse de riche qu'il détestait plus que tout.

Logan se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un s'approcher. Il faisait nuit maintenant. Combien de temps avait-il été dans les vapes ? Une heure ?  
Logan – Aidez-moi …  
La personne s'approcha de lui, mais le sang coulant sur ses yeux, il ne pouvait la voir que de manière floue.  
??? – T'aider ? T'AIDER ? Tu rêves !  
Logan – S'il vous plait … Weevil est parti, libérez-moi et je ne lui dirais rien …  
??? – Qui te dit que Weevil est parti ?  
Logan ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et respira un bon coup.  
Logan – Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît.  
Il vit la personne s'approcher et sortir un couteau. Il sourit.  
Logan – Merci …  
La personne s'approcha et se mit à rire. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite, la seule chose qu'il sentit, c'est le froid de la lame plantée dans son aine et le sang qui commençait à jaillir. La personne se rapprocha encore de lui et murmura à son oreille.  
??? – Ne t'avise plus jamais de la toucher.  
Elle disparut rapidement, Logan ne la distinguant plus, vu la douleur qui l'assaillait. Il savait qu'il se vidait de son sang et qu'il fallait appeler du secours. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours son téléphone dans les mains, qui elles, étaient attachées dans son dos. Il composa alors, avec le peu de force qui lui restait, le seul numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.  
Logan – De l'aide …  
Il entendit à l'autre bout du fil la personne crier son nom, n'entendant aucun son de la part de Logan. Il rassembla ses dernières forces et hurla  
Logan – De l'aide … Ecole … Mât des Pirates … Vite …  
Il laissa tomber son gsm et baissa la tête.  
Logan – Vite … Veronica …  
Il sombra à cause de la douleur et du sang qu'il perdait. A l'autre bout du fil, la jeune fille avait bien compris l'appel de Logan et avait déjà sauté dans sa voiture pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Sa voix était bizarre, sa voix était plaintive. Elle n'aimait pas ca. Arriverait-elle à temps ?

Elle arriva dans la cour, et le vit, accroché au mât. Elle s'approcha rapidement et hurla en voyant son téléphone qui baignait dans une mare de sang. Son sang …

Veronica – Logaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !


	11. Calling all angels

Veronica courut vers Logan, les larmes roulant sur son visage. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, pensant qu'il était mort. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences, hurlant à la standardiste que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Elle referma violemment son téléphone et leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait endormi. On aurait d'ailleurs pu croire qu'il l'était, s'il n'avait pas été entouré d'une mare de sang, son sang, et que son visage n'était pas tout contusionné.  
Veronica – Ohhhh, Logan …  
Elle s'approcha et mit la main sur son visage. Il était glacé.   
Veronica – Ne t'inquiète pas, ca va aller ! Je vais te détacher de là bon sang !  
Elle sortit son canif multi-usage et défit la bande isolante qui le maintenait accroché au mât. Quand ses liens furent rompus, il s'écroula sur elle.

Elle se retrouva assise à terre, lui couché sur elle. Elle ôta sa veste et la mit sur lui, pour le couvrir un peu. Elle se mit à pleurer, maudissant ces secours qui n'arrivaient jamais assez vite.  
Logan (faible) – Veronica …  
Veronica passa une main dans ses cheveux et resserra son étreinte.   
Veronica – Shhhht, Logan. Ne te fatigue pas …  
Logan – Veronica …  
Elle sourit. Il était vivant. En le sentant si froid, en voyant tout ce sang, elle avait cru qu'il n'était déjà plus là. Mais il était vivant. C'était tout ce qui importait pour elle. Qu'il soit vivant et qu'il le reste.   
Veronica – Shhht.  
Logan (de plus en plus faible) – Vero … Merci d'être venue …   
Elle sentit sa tête retomber et sut qu'il avait replongé. Elle se remit à pleurer, priant pour que les secours soient là rapidement. Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup.  
Veronica – Hey Logan …  
Il redressa un peu la tête au son de sa voix.  
Logan – Hum ?  
Veronica – Si tu me parlais de quelque chose ?  
Logan – Hum.  
Veronica – Tu vas faire quoi ces vacances-ci ?  
Il reposa à nouveau sa tête sur elle, elle paniqua.   
Veronica – Bon, okay, tu n'as pas envie de parler de vacances alors ... euuuuuh … Parlons de … hummmm … Toi ! Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ?  
Logan (faible) – Pas grand chose …  
Veronica – Ne sois pas bête ! J'aime ta façon d'être toujours là pour moi, même lorsque j'ai été une crasse avec toi. J'aime ta manière de tourner tout en dérision même quand c'est grave … J'aime …   
Logan (la coupant) – Je ne suis pas encore mort, Veronica, pas besoin de faire mon éloge funèbre tout de suite. Garde ça pour plus tard !  
Veronica – Ce n'est pas DU TOUT drôle, Logan !  
Logan – D'ailleurs … Au cas où je ne m'en sortirais pas …   
Veronica – Arrête de dire des choses pareilles !  
Logan – Ecoute-moi … Au cas où dans quelques heures, je ne serais plus là, et pour ce que ca vaut, je voulais te dire que je t'ai aimée Vero … Je t'ai aimée plus que personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer …  
Veronica sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
Logan – Je t'aime Vero …  
Sa tête retomba lourdement sur sa poitrine et elle se mit à crier, espérant que quelqu'un l'entende et vienne à son aide. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit les sirènes et vit les gyrophares s'approcher. Elle vit une ambulance et une voiture de police. Les ambulanciers accoururent vers eux et soulevèrent Logan. Elle continuait de pleurer, les mains remplies de sang, elle-même couverte du sang de Logan. Elle vit alors son policier « préféré » descendre de la voiture et s'approcher d'elle.  
Lamb – Logan Echolls hein ?  
Veronica – …  
Lamb – Quelqu'un lui a refait le portrait … Depuis le temps que ca couvait …  
Veronica - …  
Lamb – Et bien évidemment, Veronica Mars n'est jamais loin d'une scène de crime.  
Veronica - …  
Lamb – Je t'ai connue plus loquace …  
Veronica - …  
Lamb – Et bien entendu, je suppose que tu n'as aucune idée de qui a pu faire ca, hein !  
Veronica se retourna sur lui, alors qu'elle n'avait pas quitté Logan des yeux depuis le début de la « conversation » et planta son regard dans le sien.  
Veronica – Si, je sais qui a fait le coup ! Ce modus operandi, c'est du Eli Navarro tout craché.  
Lamb – Tu es sûre, Mars ? Si je coffre Navarro cette fois, la justice ne sera pas clémente pour lui.  
Veronica réfléchit quelques instants puis posa son regard sur Logan, d'une pâleur extrême, couché sur la civière, insconscient.  
Veronica – Oui, j'en suis certaine.

Elle avait fini par grimper dans l'ambulance pour l'accompagner. Dans le trajet vers l'hôpital qui lui parut durer une éternité et elle lui avait pris la main pour qu'il sache qu'elle était là, même si il était inconscient. Arrivés à l'hôpital, à l'entrée des urgences, une infirmière lui barra la route.  
Infirmière – Désolée mademoiselle mais vous allez devoir vous arrêter ici !  
Veronica – Je veux aller avec lui !  
Infirmière – Désolée, c'est interdit !  
Veronica – Mais …  
Infirmière – Non !  
Veronica se résigna, s'approcha de Logan et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
Veronica – Tiens bon, je ne peux pas t'accompagner, mais je pense très fort à toi !  
Elle le regarda s'éloigner, les larmes aux yeux et juste quand la porte allait se refermer, elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'élever derrière elle.   
Lamb – Laissez-la entrer !  
Infirmière – Mais Shériff …  
Lamb – J'ai dit « Laissez-la entrer ». C'est sa petite amie, elle doit être avec lui.  
Veronica le regarda l'air ébahi et il lui fit un clin d'œil.   
Infirmière – C'est contre le règlement …  
Lamb – Je me fiche de votre règlement ! Vous la laissez entrer, un point c'est tout.  
L'infirmière baissa la tête, résignée et Lamb poussa Veronica à suivre Logan.  
Lamb – Tu m'en dois une, Mars !

Pendant que les médecins soignaient Logan, Veronica resta dans un coin de la pièce, priant pour qu'il s'en sorte. Il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience et les médecins affichaient des têtes de circonstance qui ne la rassuraient pas le moins du monde. Elle finit par sortir de la salle d'examen pour reprendre son souffle. Elle attrapa son téléphone et prévint son père pour qu'il prévienne les autres également. Quand elle eut fini de téléphoner, le médecin sortit de la salle et s'approcha d'elle.  
Médecin – Bonjour, mademoiselle.  
Veronica – Comment va-t-il ?  
Médecin – Il est hors de danger.  
Veronica soupira. Hors de danger, ces trois mots étaient les seuls qu'elle voulait entendre.  
Médecin – Toutefois …  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
Médecin – Toutefois, il est plongé dans un coma profond.  
Veronica – Que voulez-vous dire ?  
Médecin – Parfois, lorsque le corps sent que nous sommes en danger, il se met lui-même en mode « pause » pour empêcher qu'il y ait des dégâts irréversibles. C'est une réaction physique qu'on ne peut, nous médecins, malheureusement pas soigner, ni empêcher.  
Veronica – Ca veut dire quoi exactement ?  
Médecin - Ce qui veut dire que si sa vie n'est plus en danger, désormais, c'est à lui qu'il appartient de se réveiller. C'est à lui de faire le choix de vivre ou de sombrer.  
Veronica baissa les yeux. Il n'était donc pas « hors de danger » pas complètement en tout cas.  
Médecin – Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il survive. Maintenant, c'est à lui de faire le reste.  
Elle remercia le médecin et entra dans la chambre où ils avaient installé Logan. Il était toujours de la même pâleur extrême et était relié à toutes sortes de machines qui le maintenaient apparemment en vie. Elle étouffa un sanglot. Le voir ainsi, inerte, pâle comme un mort, contusionné de partout, lui qui était d'un naturel si joyeux, si dynamique, ca la retournait. Si ca n'avait pas été lui sur ce lit d'hôpital, elle l'entendait déjà lancé une petite boutade pour détendre l'atmosphère … ou l'envenimer. Du Logan Echolls tout craché. On fait celle qui ne peut le supporter mais on se rend compte que finalement, ces petites remarques sont essentielles à notre vie. Pourquoi était-ce chaque fois qu'elle manquait de le perdre qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle avait besoin de lui ? Pourquoi ne pas s'en rendre compte avant et surtout l'avouer. Et le voilà désormais inerte, entre la vie et la mort, avec lui seul pouvant décider de l'issue de cette histoire. Et quand elle y pensait, pourquoi déciderait-il de revenir ? Il n'avait plus de mère, un père en prison, une sœur qu'il ne valait mieux pas avoir, des amis peu présents … mais il avait maintenant une petite amie qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait … Pour ca, elle espérait qu'il choisirait de revenir. Mon Dieu, comment Weevil pouvait avoir fait une chose pareille ? Elle se sentait en partie responsable de tout ça ! Elle aurait du aller le trouver pour lui dire qu'elle pensait que ce n'était pas Logan qui lui avait fait du mal. Mais Weevil était bouché et il avait une dent contre Logan… Lui dire aurait-il suffi à ce qu'il ne fasse rien ? Elle n'aurait jamais la réponse. N'empêche qu'il l'avait tabassé, planté et qu'il l'avait laissé se vider de son sang, attaché à un mât, où personne ne serait venu le chercher vu qu'on était au milieu de la nuit. Si il ne l'avait pas appelée, il serait toujours là-bas et il serait sans doute, à l'heure qu'il était, mort. Elle frissonna à cette idée et remercia l'inventeur du portable. Inconsciemment, tout en réfléchissant, elle s'était approchée du lit, avait pris la main de Logan et caressait de sa main libre ses cheveux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.   
Veronica – Je suis là, Logan, je suis là …

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et vit apparaître ses amis : Wallace, Dick et Mac, en pleurs.  
Wallace – Mon Dieu Veronica ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
Dick – Que lui as-tu fait ?  
Wallace se retourna vers Dick, un air réprobateur sur le visage.  
Dick – Bah quoi, t'as vu dans quel état elle l'a mis ?   
Veronica sourit péniblement.  
Wallace – Vous étiez ensemble ?  
Dick – Pourquoi tu l'as tabassé ? Tu voulais lui rendre la pareille ?  
Wallace – Trèèès drôle !  
Veronica porta son attention sur Mac. Elle était restée en retrait, les bras croisés, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, le regard rivé sur Logan. Elle s'approcha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci fondit en larmes.  
Veronica – Shhhht ma belle …  
Mac tomba à genoux et Dick s'agenouilla à côté pour la prendre dans ses bras. Wallace et Veronica se regardèrent ébahis.  
Mac – Est-ce … Est-ce qu'il …  
Veronica – Il est hors de danger. Il faut juste qu'il se réveille maintenant.  
Mac continua à pleurer dans les bras de Dick. Wallace tira Veronica par la manche.  
Wallace – On va vous laisser. L'infirmière a dit pas plus de 2 personnes dans la chambre.  
Il tira Veronica vers l'extérieur. Celle-ci le suivit à contre-cœur. Toutefois, elle savait que c'était la place de Mac et non la sienne.

Quand Mac fut un peu calmée, Dick relâcha un peu son étreinte et essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage.  
Dick (doux) – Je pense qu'il aimerait savoir que tu es là …   
Mac acquiesa et se releva. Elle s'approcha du lit et prit la main glacée de Logan. Elle releva les yeux vers Dick qui hocha la tête de manière rassurante. Elle s'approcha encore et passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
Mac (douce) – Hey …  
Dick – Il paraît que pour les personnes dans le coma, il faut leur parler pour qu'elles reviennent. J'ai vu ça dans les films …  
Mac – Je ne savais pas que tu regardais les films à l'eau de rose …  
Dick – Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi …  
Mac – Effectivement …  
Elle sourit faiblement. Dick avait ce pouvoir, faire sourire les gens par des phrases toutes simples et innocentes.  
Dick – Tu peux lui parler, il t'entendra …  
Mac – Je préfèrerais lui parler seule …  
Dick – Oh, de toute façon, c'est mon BFF, il me racontera tout …  
Mac – Et dire qu'il entend les stupidités que tu dis en ce moment …  
Dick – Alors il doit bien se marrer intérieurement ! Je suis d'un naturel tellement drôle moi !  
Mac leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à nouveau, les yeux toujours baignés de larmes.  
Dick – On est pas là pour que tu me parles à moi, ceci dit …  
Il contourna le lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre, comme pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.  
Mac s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et déposa sa tête sur leurs mains entrelacées.  
Mac – Ce matin, quand on était ensemble au lit …  
Dick (la coupant) – Des détails, des détails !!!  
Elle redressa la tête, un air faussement vexé sur le visage et Dick haussa les épaules, puis se retourna vers la fenêtre pour étudier ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Elle reposa la tête sur la main de Logan.  
Mac – Je disais donc avant que ton BFF me coupe … Ton BFF adorable, soit-dit en passant …  
Dick se retourna pour lui sourire.  
Mac – Je disais que ce matin, tu me disais que tout irait bien … que la vie était belle et qu'on allait être enfin heureux … Je sais que tu ne m'a pas menti. On va l'être mon amour … mais pour ça, il faut que tu te réveille et que tu me souries comme tu me souriais ce matin.  
Dick baissa la tête, touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire.   
Mac – Je dois affronter ca toute seule, et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable tu vois … C'est dans un moment pareil que j'aurais besoin de ton optimisme à toute épreuve, de ton sourire, de tes bras rassurants … J'ai les autres bien entendu mais personne ne pourra me rassurer autant que tu peux me rassurer toi. J'ai besoin de toi … Je t'aime …  
Dick se déplaça derrière elle et mit les mains sur ses épaules. Elle refondit en larmes.  
Mac – Ca sert à rien tout ca ! Il m'entend même pas je parie …  
Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit de la chambre. Dick resta appuyé contre le dossier de la chambre puis s'assit à son tour.   
Dick – Yo man !  
Il sourit.  
Dick – J'ai presque cru que tu allais te réveiller pour me dire que c'était naze comme expression … mais apparement, il t'en faut plus … Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ta ptite femme est drôlement touchée par tout ça et si je savais qui exactement t'a fait ca, je le démonterais en petits cubes dont je me servirais pour l'apéro … Alors j'espère réellement que tu vas bientôt ouvrir les yeux et me dire qui donc a fait ca … Il faut que tu te réveille, il le faut. N'oublie pas que tu as une superbe histoire d'amour qui t'attend, avec une personne qui t'aime enfin pour ce que tu es, le petit connard de Neptune. Tu as trouvé la perle rare et si tu te réveilles pas, je serais obligé de te la voler … désolé !  
Il entendit un toussotement derrière lui et se retourna. Il vit Mac, les bras croisés, qui le regardait en souriant.  
Mac – Tu comptes le réveiller avec ce genre de bétises ?   
Dick – Je me disais que peut-être il se réveillerait pour m'en mettre une …  
Mac – C'est pas son genre, c'est ton BFF.  
Dick – Ouais … J'pensais que tu étais partie ?  
Mac – Je peux jamais rester loin de lui …  
Dick – Alors reprends ta place !  
Il se leva et elle s'approcha. Avant de s'éloigner, il voulut serrer la main de son ami. Il vit alors, gravé au couteau dans la paume de sa main, un grand « C ». Il redressa la tête vers Mac qui regardait la même chose que lui.  
Mac – Qu'est-ce que ?  
Dick – « C » comme …  
Mac – Cindy …  
Dick – Je sais qui a fait ça !  
Mac – Moi aussi !  
Ils se regardèrent un instant et comprirent que l'autre savait également.  
Mac – Cassidy.  
Dick – Beaver.  
Elle embrassa Logan sur le front et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Dick – Que fais-tu ?  
Mac – Je vais trouver ce ptit con …  
Dick – J'vais le trouver, moi. Toi tu restes près de Logan.   
Mac – Pas question !  
Dick s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.  
Dick – Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Logan ? C'est à moi de m'en charger !  
Elle acquiesa. Il quitta la pièce précipitamment. Elle s'approcha à nouveau du lit.  
Mac – C'est ma faute tout ça … C'est ma faute …  
Elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle et se retourna. Elle vit Veronica qui avançait vers elle.  
Veronica – Je …  
Mac – Tu peux rester avec lui ?  
Veronica – Que … ?  
Mac – Je dois faire quelque chose … Je te le confie.  
Elle serra dans ses bras son amie, qui était ébahie par la réaction de la jeune fille et sortit précipitamment. Si c'était vraiment Cassidy qui avait fait ça, elle voulait le retrouver avant Dick et lui faire payer. 

Elle arriva à la plage, tira le frein à main pour se stopper et descendit de voiture. Elle l'aperçut au loin. Elle courut vers lui.  
Mac – Cassidy !  
Il se retourna et sourit.  
Cassidy – Je savais que tu viendrais !  
Mac - …  
Cassidy – Alors, ca y est ? Le grand Logan Echolls n'est plus ?  
Mac – Comment tu sais ça ?  
Cassidy se retourna vers la mer et haussa les épaules.  
Cassidy – Tu sais, je t'en ai énormément voulu …  
Mac – Pourquoi ?  
Cassidy – Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège ? Tu as fait tout ça le jour de la fête pour Echolls. Je t'ai entendue parler avec mon frère, vois-tu …  
Mac baissa les yeux.  
Cassidy – Et après ce qui s'était passé entre nous, tu t'affiches avec ce crétin ? Tu lui dis devant tout le monde que tu l'aimes … Et moi alors ? Tu as pensé une seconde à moi ?  
Mac – Non … Et j'en suis désolée mais …  
Cassidy (la coupant) – Jamais il ne pourra t'aimer comme je t'aime, jamais il ne pourra te donner ce que je peux te donner …  
Mac – Cassidy …  
Cassidy – Je t'ai toujours aimée moi ! Dès le premier jour où on a appris à se connaître … et toi tu cours droit dans les bras d'Echolls. Jamais il ne te respectera tu sais … Logan Echolls, c'est pire que la peste. Ca s'accroche à toi, ca te rend dingue et puis ca te largue, sans raison, vidée de tout sentiment, vidée de tout. Je te traiterais comme une reine moi … Tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin …  
Il s'approcha d'elle et voulut lui prendre les mains. Elle les retira et le gifla.  
Mac – Je ne veux pas de toi. Et pour ton information, Logan est toujours en vie.  
Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel et se mordit la lèvre.  
Cassidy – Alors il va falloir passer au plan B.  
Il la regarda un instant et lui planta son poing dans la figure et l'assoma. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à sa voiture.  
Cassidy – Désolé, ce n'est pas où je voulais en arriver.

Veronica s'approcha du lit et mit sa main sur celle de Logan. Dick et Mac étaient partis précipitamment et Wallace s'entretenait avec une jolie infirmière. Elle avait donc quelques minutes pour parler à Logan.  
Veronica – Hey Logan … J'aimerais tellement que tu puisse me répondre mais tout ça, ça ne dépend que de toi. Je sais que tu as peu de raisons de vouloir ouvrir les yeux mais je pense que tu en as quand même quelques unes donc ce serait vraiment chouette que tu te réveilles et que tu nous sortes une de tes remarques sarcastiques qui me font monter au plafond …  
Logan était toujours endormi et ne réagissait pas le moins du monde à la voix de Veronica.

Mac ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle avait mal la tête et le nez endolori. Elle était couchée dans une pièce sombre et humide, les mains attachées à un poteau.   
Cassidy – La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ?   
Elle frissonna au son de sa voix et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.  
Cassidy – On va peut-être enfin pouvoir discuter calmement et je suis sûr d'avoir ton attention maintenant …  
Mac – Où sommes-nous ?  
Cassidy – Dans un endroit tranquille.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne distingua rien qui put lui donner une indication sur le lieu où ils se trouvaient.  
Cassidy – Tu sais, j'ai tout fait pour que tu m'aimes mais rien n'y a fait … Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'expliquer comment une fille aussi intelligente que toi a pu tomber amoureuse de ce looser …  
Mac – Laisse-moi partir Cassidy …  
Cassidy – Pas question mon ange … Tu vas rester tout près de moi maintenant …  
Il vint se poser à côté d'elle et mit sa main sur sa jambe. Elle essaya de reculer, mais avec ses mains ligotées, c'était mission impossible.  
Cassidy – Ne me fuis pas, ça ne sert à rien … Tu ne voudrais pas que je me fâche hein ?  
Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire que non.  
Cassidy – Bien. Parce que je ne veux pas me fâcher contre toi. Toi et moi on va quitter Neptune, okay ? On va vivre une belle histoire d'amour loin d'eux tous …  
Mac (crie) – NON !  
Cassidy se releva et la regarda.  
Cassidy – Bien sûr que si !  
Mac – Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne t'aime pas. Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime !  
Cassidy (se met à hurler) – Parce que c'est lui que tu aimes ? Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas mort à l'heure qu'il est ? De toute façon, tu comptes peu pour lui et toi, tu l'aura vite oublié quand on sera partis !  
Mac – NON !  
Cassidy – Arrête ça tout de suite !  
Mac – C'est lui que j'aime ! C'est lui qui est le plus important !  
Cassidy – Oh, mais tu sais, je ne t'ai pas dit ! Je parie que tu es toute amoureuse de lui parce qu'il a été ton premier, hein …  
Mac baissa les yeux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.  
Cassidy – Et bien figures-toi qu'il ne l'a pas été ! HAHA !  
Il se mit à se marrer et Mac porta son regard, horrifiée, sur lui.  
Cassidy – Si il savait ça, le grand Logan Echolls n'aurait même pas porté son attention sur toi ! Tu n'étais qu'une fille de plus à déflorer … Le pauvre, si il savait que tu ne l'étais déjà plus …  
Mac – Tu m'as … tu m'as …  
Cassidy – Et oui, cette nuit là, sur la plage, on a fait l'amour.   
Mac – Tu m'as violée !  
Cassidy – N'exagérons rien ! Tu ne t'es même pas débattue ! Et oui, mon ange, j'ai été ton premier … Tu vois que je compte pour toi …

A l'hôpital, Veronica tenait toujours la main de Logan et lui racontait les moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui et qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.  
Veronica – J'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître mais tu as toujours été plus important que n'importe quel autre pour moi, Logan. Si j'avais la chance de te voir à nouveau éveillé devant moi, je pourrais te dire tout ça, sans retenue, sans fierté … mais pour ça, il faut que tu te réveilles …

Mac – C'est horrible !  
Cassidy – Ce n'est pas horrible voyons ! On a fait l'amour c'est tout … Ce n'est pas comme Veronica Mars. Ma première fois … Elle, je lui ai un peu forcé la main …  
Mac ouvrit les yeux, pleine de désarroi.  
Cassidy – Alors qu'avec toi, c'était tendre, c'était passionné !  
Mac – JE TE HAIS !  
Cassidy – Tu ne peux pas dire ça !  
Mac – Si ! Je te déteste ! Si je pouvais, je te tuerais de mes propres mains !  
Cassidy – Alors, mon cœur …  
Mac – Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux ! Me ligoter, me saouler, me droguer, me tenir prisonnière, … Tu pourras tout faire, je ne serais jamais à toi !   
Cassidy s'approcha d'elle, l'air mauvais et défit ses liens. Elle se releva et lui cracha à la figure.  
Cassidy – Tu seras à moi de toute façon.  
Il serra le couteau plus fort dans sa main et lui entailla le coup.   
Cassidy – Tu sera avec moi dans la mort mon amour.  
Elle s'écroula à terre, les mains sur l'ouverture qu'il lui avait fait au cou, essayant de retenir le sang qui coulait à flots. Elle sentait la vie qui s'échappait d'elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, impuissante.  
Mac (faiblement) – Logan …  
Quelques instants plus tard, elle ne respirait plus.

Veronica – Ce que je veux te dire, Logan, c'est que je t'aime.  
A cet instant, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur le lit. Veronica sourit.  
Logan – CINDY !


	12. My Immortal

Le cercueil avança dans l'allée de l'église, sous le regard de la famille, des amis, de tous les proches de la jeune fille. Veronica, assise au second rang, essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Wallace, assis à ses côtés, lui prit la main. Les MacKenzie étaient inconsolables. Il faut dire que la mort de leur fille avait été brutale et restait sans réponse.

_FLASHBACK ___

_Veronica tenait la main de Logan qui venait de se réveiller. __  
__Logan – Où est Cindy ? __  
__Veronica – Elle est partie avec Dick, ils avaient qqch à faire … Elle ne va pas tarder … __  
__Logan – Elle ne va pas bien, je le sens. __  
__Veronica – Elle est avec Dick. Tout va bien. __  
__Logan – Veronica, je te dis qu'elle ne va PAS BIEN. __  
__Veronica – Tu as fait un mauvais rêve, c'est tout … __  
__Logan tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, énervé. Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-elle pas ? Il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais il était incapable de bouger et Veronica ne voulait pas le croire. __  
__Veronica lui lâcha la main et soupira. Il était éveillé depuis plus d'une heure et il n'avait fait que parler de Mac. Elle pensait égoïstement que c'était ses mots qui avaient réveillé le jeune homme, mais visiblement, il n'en avait aucun souvenir et il ne s'en souciait guère. __  
__Le téléphone de Veronica sonna et elle décrocha. La voix à l'autre bout du fil était tendue, présageant une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle raccrocha, atomisée par ce qu'on venait de lui dire et se leva, tremblante. __  
__Veronica – Logan, je dois … __  
__Logan – C'est Cindy ? __  
__Veronica – Je … Non … C'est mon père, il faut que j'y aille. __  
__Logan la regarda intensément puis tourna à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre, excédé. Elle sortit précipitamment et embarqua dans sa voiture. Lamb ne l'appellerait jamais si ce n'était pas pour une bonne raison. Il avait dit « Pressé, amie, horrible, dépêche-toi, crique de Chino » Ca n'augurait rien de bon. Déjà depuis le réveil de Logan, elle sentait quelque chose lui peser, son insistance à dire que quelque chose n'allait pas ne l'avait pas rassurée et le coup de téléphone était presque la confirmation que quelque chose s'était passé. « Pourvu que ce ne soit pas elle » pensa-t-elle. ___

_Elle se gara au-dessus de la crique et sortit de voiture. En s'approchant du sentier qui menait à la crique, elle vit en contrebas, une pelletée de policiers affairés autour d'un drap. Ses craintes se confirmaient. Elle continua de prier intérieurement que ce ne soit pas un de ses amis. Elle vit alors Lamb qui s'approchait à toute vitesse d'elle. __  
__Lamb – Veronica, merci d'être venue __  
__Veronica – Je … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? __  
__Lamb – Je suis désolé de t'avoir appelée mais … Je ne pouvais pas appeler les parents … Ils ne supporteraient pas ça … __  
__Veronica – Que se passe-t-il ? __  
__Lamb – Je suis désolé … __  
__Veronica – Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? __  
__Lamb – Tu sais, cette crique est assez dangereuse, on demande aux jeunes de ne pas venir par ici. __  
__Veronica – Oui, merci, je sais, et je suis une ado responsable. Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ? __  
__Lamb – Visiblement, elle est venue ici. On ne sait pas pourquoi. Et elle est tombée. Tu sais comme les roches sont pointus. __  
__Veronica – Qui Lamb ? Qui ? __  
__Lamb – Je suis désolé … Mais à première vue, il s'agit de Cindy MacKenzie. __  
__Veronica dévala le chemin qui menait à la crique et se laissa tomber à côté du corps de son amie, en larmes. ___

_Quelques heures plus tard, elle était dans le bureau de Lamb, après avoir vu un médecin qui lui avait donné un tranquillisant pour la calmer un peu. Lamb entra dans le bureau et la regarda, les yeux perdus dans le vide, bien loin de la Veronica hargneuse et sarcastique habituelle. __  
__Lamb – Je viens de voir les MacKenzie. __  
__Veronica – Je suppose qu'ils sont dévastés. __  
__Lamb – Ce n'est jamais facile à vivre non. __  
__Veronica – Pas si on a un cœur. Mais tu es immunisé contre la douleur, toi, non ? __  
__Lamb – Oh, je pensais que tu laisserais le sarcasme dehors aujourd'hui. __  
__Veronica – Ce ne serait pas moi, si je l'avais fait. __  
__Lamb – Malheureusement. __  
__Veronica – Ca fait des heures que j'y pense … __  
__Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir devant lui. __  
__Veronica – Elle ne peut pas être morte de sa chute. __  
__Lamb – Je te reconnais bien là. __  
__Veronica – Tu as vu sa blessure comme moi. Elle n'aurait pas pu se faire ça sur un rocher. __  
__Lamb – Je sais Veronica. On va faire des recherches pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas eu de traces de lutte ou quoi que ce soit. Mais les MacKenzie n'ont pas l'air de vouloir creuser beaucoup cette histoire. __  
__Veronica – Si elle n'est pas morte d'un accident, ce que je crois, il faut qu'on trouve le salaud qui lui a fait ça. __  
__Lamb – Tu penses que quelqu'un pouvait lui en vouloir au point de lui enlever la vie ? __  
__La jeune fille se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise et soupira. « Quand elle est sortie avec Logan, j'ai souhaité sa mort » pensa-t-elle. Elle chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête et regarda Lamb. __  
__Veronica – Personne ! Mac s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Elle n'avait aucun problème avec personne. Mais peut-être quelqu'un l'aurait-il agressé pour lui voler son sac ou quoi que ce soit … __  
__Lamb – On va chercher … Tant que la famille MacKenzie nous laisse faire … Peux-tu me dire qui est la dernière personne à l'avoir vue … en vie ? __  
__Veronica – Dick Casablancas. ___

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Veronica détourna son regard du cercueil pour porter son attention sur Dick. Il était assis à quelques bancs d'eux, avec Cassidy. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le chœur de l'église, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait eu l'occasion de lui parler qu'une fois depuis toute cette histoire, et la conversation était la conversation la plus étrange qu'elle avait eu de toute sa vie. Cela ne l'était cependant qu'à moitié, étant donné qu'on parlait de Dick.

_FLASHBACK ___

_Veronica sortit du bureau du shériff et se dirigea directement jusqu'à la maison Casablancas. Elle devait parler à Dick avant que Lamb puisse le faire. Elle était persuadée que cette histoire était louche et elle voulait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. __  
__Elle sonna mais personne ne répondit. Kendall devait être à son cours de gym et les garçons devaient être occupés. Elle entra donc et monta à l'étage pour voir si Dick était dans sa chambre. En passant devant la chambre de Cassidy, elle vit celui-ci endormi sur son lit, les écouteurs de son MP3 dans les oreilles. Ils ignoraient encore l'horreur, elle ne voulait pas être celle qui leur annoncerait. Toutefois, elle devait sonder Dick pour voir si il avait remarqué quelque chose de louche. Elle entra dans sa chambre et le trouva lui aussi couché sur son lit. Elle s'approcha et le secoua gentiment. __  
__Veronica – Hey Dick. __  
__Il ouvra difficilement les yeux. __  
__Dick – Veronica, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? __  
__Veronica – Il faut que je te parle ! __  
__Dick se releva sur son lit et se frotta les yeux. __  
__Dick – Je t'écoute. __  
__Veronica – Tout à l'heure, tu as quitté l'hôpital avec Mac. Vous êtes allés où tous les deux ? __  
__Dick arqua un sourcil. __  
__Dick – L'hôpital ? Mac ? Gné? __  
__Veronica – Dick, redescend sur terre! __  
__Dick – Je comprend que dalle ! Pourquoi j'aurais été à l'hôpital avec Mac ? Elle s'est fait avorter ? __  
__Veronica – Mais nan, Dick, Logan … __  
__Il se releva à une vitesse impressionnante. __  
__Dick – Logan ? Que se passe-t-il avec Logan ? __  
__Veronica – Il a été agressé, tu te souviens ? __  
__Dick – Heeeeeeeein ? Quand comment où ? __  
__Veronica – Dick … Tu étais à l'hôpital tout à l'heure, tu te souviens quand même ? __  
__Dick – Pas du tout ! J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque un bout d'information là … __  
__Veronica se redressa. Visiblement, Dick avait bu toute la nuit, était venu à l'hôpital encore bourré et quand il s'était endormi, il n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de tout ça. C'était peine perdue. Elle le remercia et s'en alla, après l'avoir rassuré que Logan allait bien. ___

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Wallace se leva à côté d'elle, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées. La maman de Mac était venue les trouver le jour après sa mort pour leur demander de lire quelque chose à l'enterrement de leur amie. Veronica avait essayé d'écrire un texte mais elle se sentait incapable de le lire. Elle avait fini par renoncer. Wallace avait donc fait des recherches et trouvé un texte plein d'espoir. Elle savait que ça lui pesait de le faire, mais qu'il le faisait pour les MacKenzie, et surtout pour Mac. Il se plaça devant le micro et Veronica retint son souffle. 

**La mort n'est rien... ****  
****Je suis simplement passé dans la pièce à côté. ****  
****Je suis moi. Tu es toi. ****  
****Ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre, nous le sommes toujours. ****  
****Donne-moi le nom que tu m'as toujours donné. ****  
****Parle-moi comme tu l'as toujours fait. ****  
****N'emploie pas un ton différent. ****  
****Ne prend pas un ton solennel ou triste. ****  
****Continue à rire de ce qui nous faisait rire ensemble. ****  
****Prie. Souris. Pense à moi. ****  
****Prie pour moi. ****  
****Que mon nom soit prononcé à la maison comme il l'a toujours été ; ****  
****sans emphase d'aucune sorte et sans trace d'ombre. ****  
****La vie signifie ce qu'elle a toujours signifié. ****  
****Elle reste ce qu'elle a toujours été. ****  
****Le fil n'est pas coupé. ****  
****Pourquoi serais-je hors de ta pensée, simplement parce que je suis ****  
****hors de ta vue ? ****  
****Je t'attends. ****  
****Je ne suis pas loin, juste de l'autre côté du chemin. ****  
****Tu vois... Tout est bien !"**

Veronica baissa les yeux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Au moins un de ses amis lui aura rendu hommage. Elle en était incapable et Logan, lui … C'était une toute autre histoire.

_FLASHBACK ___

_Logan récupérait à une vitesse incroyable. Le jour après son réveil, il était déjà prêt à se lever et à partir de l'hôpital. Veronica n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit pour Mac et n'était passée le voir que 5 minutes pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. Le jour suivant la mort de Mac, elle avait donc demandé à son père de s'en charger, elle en étant totalement incapable. Son père entra dans la chambre d'hôpital pour expliquer la situation à Logan et elle resta à l'extérieur, appuyée contre la porte. Elle avait passé de longues minutes, à prier intérieurement qu'il accepte la situation, qu'il ne sombre pas, dans le silence qui l'entourait. Elle finit par être sortie de ses pensées par Logan qui avait hurlé dans la chambre. __  
__Logan – QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI? __  
__Elle entendit qqch se briser et elle ouvrit la porte à la volée. Elle vit Logan, levé de son lit, devant son père, et un vase de fleurs qu'il venait de jeter derrière la porte. Il se retourna vers elle et son regard était noir. __  
__Logan – TU le savais TOI! Et tu ne m'as RIEN dit! __  
__Veronica sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. __  
__Veronica – J'en étais incapable Log … __  
__Logan – JE n'en ai rien à cirer! TU devais ME le dire! Comment t'as pu? __  
__Veronica – C'est aussi dur pour moi que ça ne l'est pour toi ! __  
__Logan – Tu ris ? Tu RIS ? Jamais tu pourras savoir ce que je ressens ! __  
__Il s'était approché d'elle, la rage se lisant dans ses yeux. Keith s'approcha de lui et le retira. __  
__Keith – Calme-toi mon garçon, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver sur elle, ce n'est pas sa faute. __  
__Logan – Ohhh, vous allez encore me dire que je dois m'éloigner de votre fille ? __  
__Il se retourna vers la fenêtre. __  
__Logan – Vous avez raison … Tous ceux que j'approche, de toute façon, finissent par mourir. Tous ceux auxquels je tiens … __  
__Il attrapa la chaise qui se trouvait proche de lui et l'envoya valdinguer dans la pièce. __  
__Keith – Calme-toi ça ne sert à rien ! Il faut que tu penses à lui dire aurevoir maintenant. __  
__Logan se retourna vers lui. Veronica étouffa un cri. Dans la violence avec laquelle il avait éjecté la chaise, sa blessure c'était ré-ouverte et son t-shirt blanc était maintenant maculé de sang. __  
__Veronica – Logan, tu saignes … __  
__Il se laissa tomber à terre et se prit la tête dans les mains. __  
__Logan – Je ne veux pas lui dire aurevoir. Elle n'est pas morte, vous mentez … __  
__Veronica – Logan, tu saignes … __  
__Logan – J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE VERONICA. __  
__Keith lança un regard à sa fille pour lui demander de sortir. Au lieu de l'écouter, elle s'approcha de Logan. Keith mit un bras pour l'empêcher de le faire. __  
__Logan – Sortez tous les deux, je ne veux plus vous voir. __  
__Veronica – Log … __  
__Logan – JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR PERSONNE ! Sortez ! __  
__Keith prit Veronica par le bras et l'entraîna, contre son gré à l'extérieur. Avant que son père referme la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Logan qui était toujours assis à terre, son sang s'échappant de sa blessure. __  
__Keith – On ne peut rien faire pour lui pour le moment, il doit vivre ça par lui-même. Tu sais comment il est … __  
__Veronica acquiesa. Tandis que son père allait prévenir l'infirmière que Logan était à nouveau en sang, elle inscrivit un mot sur un petit papier qu'elle glissa en dessous de la porte. Elle quitta ensuite l'hôpital avec son père, espérant qu'il tiendrait compte de ce mot. ___

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Les jours suivants, elle avait tenté d'aller le voir mais l'infirmière leur avait dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas recevoir de visite et le matin même de l'enterrement, la même infirmière leur avait appris qu'il avait quitté les lieux avec l'intention de quitter la ville le plus rapidement possible. Elle était passée chez lui et en effet, il n'y avait plus aucun vêtement dans sa penderie. Il était donc parti. Elle savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il y avait faire. Si il avait besoin d'air, d'espace, pour pouvoir digérer tout ça, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir et le comprendrait. 

On en arrivait à la fin de la messe, et pour la clore, les MacKenzie avaient choisi la chanson préférée de Mac. Tout le monde se leva pour rendre un dernier hommage. Veronica se remit à pleurer. Jamais plus elles ne pourraient se faire des délires Bond vs Q … Comme elle allait lui manquer. Wallace plaça son bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir. Lui-même était dévasté mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Cette messe d'enterrement avait été éprouvante, bien vite qu'elle se finisse. Encore quelques notes et ce serait terminé … pour de bon …

La porte de l'église s'ouvrit et la foule se retourna pour voir qui arrivait. Veronica n'en crut pas ses yeux. Logan se trouvait là, en costume noir, les yeux rougis par les pleurs. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Il s'avança dans l'allée, sous le regard de tous, dans le silence des gens, sur la musique préférée de la jeune fille. A quelques pas du cercueil, il s'arrêta et baissa la tête. Veronica ne le lâcha pas du regard pour l'encourager comme elle le pouvait. Elle aurait voulu aller à ses côtés, mais elle savait qu'il devait faire ça par lui-même. Après quelques minutes la tête baissée, le silence était revenu dans l'église. Le prêtre n'osait esquisser aucun geste, l'assemblée non plus. Wallace serra un peu plus Veronica dans ses bras, celle-ci gardant son regard rivé sur Logan. « Pourvu qu'il ne se mette pas à hurler » se dit-elle pour elle-même.

Il finit par redresser la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes. Il fit encore quelques pas et finit par atteindre le cercueil. Veronica respira profondément. Il s'abaissa et l'embrassa. Veronica sentit Wallace qui tremblait derrière elle. Logan se redressa et se contourna le cercueil, il s'approcha du prêtre et lui demanda quelque chose. Le prêtre lui désigna le micro et s'assit. Logan s'approcha du micro et releva ses yeux plein de larmes vers le cercueil.

Logan – Mon amour … Tu m'as appris que l'amour peut être un cadeau, un bonheur de tous les jours, une joie à un sourire, un plaisir. Je m'étais toujours imaginé que l'amour était juste la souffrance, la peine de ne pas recevoir en retour. Tu m'as tout donné. Quand tu m'as rendu cette foi en l'amour, tu es partie tel un ange qui était venu sur Terre pour m'apprendre à aimer. J'ai compris ton message, je le garde dans mon cœur pour l'éternité et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Mes larmes ne te retiendront pas ici, je te laisse t'envoler et j'espère te retrouver, quand le moment sera venu, là-bas … Je t'aime. 

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux. Les MacKenzie étaient à nouveau en pleurs. Veronica jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée et vit que tout le monde pleurait. Logan redescendit de l'estrade, embrassa sa main et la posa sur le cercueil et puis sortit de l'église, sous le regard médusé des gens, sans un regard pour personne, sans un mot de plus. Il y eut encore quelques minutes de silence puis les gens se remirent peu à peu et on transporta le cercueil à l'extérieur. Veronica soupira. Il l'avait fait. Il était venu. C'était important, il devait le faire pour ne pas avoir à le regretter par après. Il avait raison dans ce qu'il avait dit, Mac lui avait vraiment apporté quelque chose et Logan Echolls ne serait plus jamais le même.

Le soir, elle était couchée sur son lit, regardant son plafond. La journée avait été dure et elle aurait souhaité s'endormir. Mais ça faisait des jours qu'elle ne pouvait plus dormir, pensant sans arrêt à son amie, à ce qui avait bien pu se passer, elle s'était jurée de trouver la vérité, elle ne renoncerait jamais. La vérité était quelque part, à l'attendre sagement, elle finirait bien par trouver. Son téléphone vibra. C'était certainement Wallace qui voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle l'ouvrit et se prépara à répondre pour la 22e fois en 2 heures qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais aller pleinement bien mais qu'elle survivait. Elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un texto de Logan : « Rdv à la plage, 15 min, s'il te plait ». Elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa ses clés de voiture et son sac et se précipita à l'extérieur.

Elle arriva en 10 minutes. Elle sortit de voiture et le vit assis sur le sable, toujours habillé de son costume sombre. Elle s'approcha lentement et posa une main sur son épaule. Il frissonna. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et ne dit pas un mot. Il avait les yeux perdus dans l'horizon. Elle en fit de même. De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot. Logan finit par rompre le silence.  
Logan (les yeux toujours perdus dans le vide) – Merci d'être venue.  
Veronica (le regard rivé sur la mer) – J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu.  
Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes sans parler. Ce fut à elle de rompre le silence.  
Veronica - Que se passe-t-il Log ?  
Il mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit un papier qu'il lui tendit.   
Logan – J'aurais souhaité en profiter …  
Elle arqua un sourcil et ouvrit le papier plié en quatre. Elle y reconnut immédiatement son écriture. C'était le bout de papier qu'elle avait glissé en dessous de la porte de la chambre d'hôpital. Elle sourit. « _Je suis ton amie, et dès que tu voudras de mon amitié, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. I'll be there_ »  
Logan – … De ton amitié … si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient bien sûr …  
Elle se retourna sur lui.  
Veronica – Bien sûr !  
Elle prit sa main dans le sable et il posa la tête sur son épaule.   
Logan - J'aurais juste voulu que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve tu sais ...  
Veronica - Moi aussi Logan ... Moi aussi ... Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas ...  
Ils se turent et restèrent ainsi sans parler, sachant que la présence de l'autre était suffisante, pendant des heures et des heures encore …


	13. Somewhere I belong

Elle se trouvait au milieu de la foule, tremblante, sachant que le moment était important. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait quitté la ville, après avoir réussi ses examens tant bien que mal, après avoir été gradué. Il avait pris un avion pour Nowhere's land et aujourd'hui il était de retour à Neptune. Elle se trouvait là, au milieu du hall des arrivées de l'aéroport, le cœur battant et ne tenait plus en place. Elle en sautillait presque. Elle avait eu tellement de mal à digérer son départ, même si elle le comprenait. Il avait du créer un vide entre Neptune et lui après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais durant les dernières semaines de cours, les révisions et les examens, ils s'étaient fortement rapprochés, devenant presque inséparables. Elle pensait que Logan et elle ne pourraient jamais être de bons amis l'un pour l'autre, elle s'était trompé … Ils étaient devenus plus proches en tant qu'amis qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été en tant qu'amants.  
Elle le vit passer la porte, ses lunettes de soleil plantées sur son nez, tenant sa veste sur son épaule … Il souriait. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il pouvait encore sourire. Elle fut rassurée. Elle sautilla et courut vers lui. En la voyant, il sourit de plus belle. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.  
Logan – Mars, ravi de te revoir!  
Veronica – Je suis tellement contente que tu sois rentré!  
Elle se détacha de lui et lui sourit. Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil. Il avait l'air bien. Reposé, de bonne humeur, voyant la vie du bon côté. Il allait bien.  
Logan – Tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé?  
Veronica – Yep, chef!  
Elle lui tendit des clefs. Il sourit.  
Logan – Merci Vero, tu me tires une bonne épine hors du pied.   
Veronica – Je suis là pour ça!  
Elle commença à avancer, il la rattrapa et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle le regarda et sourit.  
Veronica – On va récupérer tes bagages?  
Logan – Aheum … En réalité, je n'ai pas de bagages!   
Veronica s'arrêta net et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.  
Veronica – Pardon?  
Logan baissa les yeux et rosit légèrement.  
Veronica – Ne me dis pas que tu as été assez paresseux pour abandonner toutes tes affaires là-bas …  
Ils se remirent en route. Logan haussa les épaules, sous le regard réprobateur de Veronica.  
Logan – J'en achèterais de nouvelles ici …  
Veronica – Muèèèè … Fainéant.  
Logan – Vilaine.  
Veronica – Lavette.  
Logan – Tortionnaire.  
Veronica – Loque.  
Logan – Hannnn! J'suis pas une loque, okay?  
Veronica – Dans le match Echolls/Mars, Mars gagne encore et toujours …   
Logan – Tsss.  
Veronica – Ca n'empêche que t'es un vrai pourri!  
Logan – J'aime pas faire les valises …  
Veronica – J'ai vu ça! Le jour avant ton départ, c'est moi qui ai du faire ton sac!  
Logan – Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça!  
Veronica – Comment tu me cires les pompes!  
Logan – C'est toi qui me ramène, faut bien!  
Elle lui mit un coup dans l'épaule et se marra. Elle aimait leur relation. Elle n'en aurait pas voulu une différente. Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et Logan chercha la voiture de Veronica du regard. Elle se dirigea vers une Jeep flambant neuve et l'ouvrit. Logan arqua un sourcil.  
Veronica – Cadeau de papa pour me féliciter d'avoir réussi à finir mes études.  
Logan – Moi étonnamment je n'ai rien eu …  
Veronica – Ton père est en prison et tu t'achètes ce que tu veux avec ta carte de crédit.  
Logan – Ca n'a pas la même saveur.  
Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture et elle se mit à rouler.   
Logan – Comment vont les autres?  
Veronica – Les autres ?  
Logan – Oui, tu sais, nos amis … On en a quelques uns tu te souviens ?   
Veronica lui fit une grimace.  
Logan – Enfin, surtout moi … parce que toi …  
Elle lâcha le volant pour lui donner un coup.  
Logan – Arrête ça ! J'vais déjà être couvert de bleus alors que je suis pas rentré depuis une heure.  
Veronica – Il me semblait pourtant que mes petits poings ne te faisaient rien.  
Logan – Ils laissent des marques … Alors ces amis ?  
Veronica – Hummmm … Wallace est à New York avec Jackie. Parti rencontrer sa mère.  
Logan – Et que devient Vero sans son BFF ?  
Veronica – Elle déprime à fond les ballons et reste des heures devant son ordi attendant des nouvelles de ses amis lâcheurs …   
Logan – Je t'ai écrit des e-mails, ce qui est une prouesse en soi.  
Veronica – A peine une dizaine …  
Logan – C'est déjà plus que je ne pouvais en faire …   
Veronica – Muèèèè … Paresseux quoi !  
Logan – Duncan ?  
Veronica – L'est toujours à Neptune. Il m'a bien aidé pour … enfin tu vois quoi …  
Logan baissa les yeux. Il l'avait aidé pour son enquête sur la mort de Mac. Fallait-il vraiment en parler maintenant ? Veronica nota son attitude et se mordit la lèvre. Elle réfléchit rapidement pour rétablir le contact.  
Veronica – Enfin, il s'est trouvé un appart et il va voir Lily de temps en temps chez ses parents. J'l'ai accompagné une fois. Elle est magnifique ! Elle a ses yeux !  
Logan redressa la tête et sourit.  
Logan – Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble hummmmm …  
Veronica – Ne commence pas Echolls …  
Logan – Vous vous êtes vus tous les jours hein ?  
Veronica – Ne recommence pas ton petit jeu comme dans tes e-mails, stp !   
Logan – Bah quoi ? Tu m'a forcé à t'écrire et tu me racontes même pas des petits potins … J'étais méga déçu moi …  
Veronica – Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu une commère !   
Logan – Change pas de sujet !  
Veronica – Veronica n'a besoin de personne dans sa vie. Et surtout pas de Duncan.  
Logan – Veronica parle aussi d'elle à la troisième personne, il faudrait qu'elle consulte …  
Veronica – Je sens que je vais te ramener à l'aéroport et te foutre sur un vol pour le Yémen.  
Logan – Tu ne disais pas que je te manquais ?  
Veronica – Pas le moins du monde …  
Elle se gara sur le parking d'une cafétéria et ils descendirent de voiture. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent un petit déjeuner copieux.  
Logan – Et Dick ?  
Veronica (un morceau de croissant en bouche) – Hmpf. Aucune idée. Lui et Beaver sont partis à la fin de la graduation en voyage et ne sont pas encore rentrés.  
Logan – Tu n'as donc pas pu avoir de réponses …  
Veronica – Aucune. Quoique je pense que Dick était tellement bourré ou shooté ce jour là pour se rappeler quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider.  
Logan – J'essaierais de l'appeler.  
Veronica – Ce serait bien.  
Logan – Veronica et Dick, une véritable histoire d'amour …   
Veronica – C'est juste qu'il sera plus communicatif avec toi !  
Logan – Muèèèè, je te crois !  
Veronica – Tu recommences ! Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai embrassé quand j'avais 12 ans que ça veut dire charrette !  
Logan – Mais je ne t'ai parlé d'aucune charrette moi !   
Veronica – Peu importe !  
Logan – Non mais je comprendrais … Un beau blond comme lui …   
Veronica – J'aime pas les blonds !  
Logan – Okay, okay, ne sors pas les griffes !  
Veronica – Bon, allez, je te ramène !

Elle arrêta la voiture au bord de la plage. Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil et la regarda intrigué.  
Logan – On va se baigner ? Je te préviens, j'ai pas de maillot et mon boxer n'est pas immersible.  
Veronica – On ne va pas se baigner.  
Logan – Méga déçu.  
Ils sortirent de la voiture et Logan regarda autour de lui, les mains dans les poches.  
Logan – Alors, que fait-on ici ?  
Veronica – Tu vis ici  
Logan – Pardon ?  
Elle lui désigna une jolie maison en bordure de plage.  
Logan – Génial, je vais vivre dans la maison de Kelly et Donna …   
Veronica – Qui ?  
Logan – Beverly Hills 90210. Tu as vraiment une culture des séries au ras des pâquerettes !  
Veronica – C'est vrai que ça y ressemble.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.   
Logan – J'adore, vraiment.  
Veronica – Attends de voir l'intérieur.  
Elle se dirigea vers la maison et lui ouvrit la porte. Il pénétra à l'intérieur en sifflotant.  
Logan – Merci pour ce que tu as fait … Me trouver cette maison, l'aménager, déménager mes affaires, tu es une véritable amie Ronnie …  
Veronica – Ronnie ? Ca faisait longtemps …  
Logan baissa les yeux et sourit.  
Veronica – Et qui te dit que j'ai déménagé tes affaires ici ? J'ai peut être fait comme toi et tout abandonné quelque part …  
Logan haussa les épaules et se marra.  
Logan – T'aurais pas abandonné ma veste brune à rayures oranges, je le sais …  
Veronica – Peut-être qu'effectivement celle-là j'l'aurais reprise à la maison pour me la garder …  
Logan – Elle te va moins bien qu'à moi …  
Veronica – Tu m'éneeeeeeeeeeeerves !  
Logan – Pour ?  
Veronica – T'as toujours le dernier mot et en plus tu me connais trop bien !  
Logan – Dixit la fille qui ne veut pas qu'on s'approche d'elle …   
Veronica – Peut-être que je n'ai pas été assez vigilante avec toi !  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers le balcon. Il sourit et la rejoint. Elle était appuyée à la rambarde et regardait la mer.  
Logan – La vue est magnifique … Elle aurait adoré cet appart'.   
Veronica (sans lâcher la mer des yeux) – Alors c'est à toi de l'apprécier pour deux … Tu sais que …  
Logan – C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu ? Oui …  
Veronica – Ca va aller ?  
Logan – Oui, merci.  
Veronica – Je dois y aller, mon père m'attends pour prendre quelques clichés d'une femme infidèle …  
Logan – Tu passes ce soir ?  
Veronica – Okay, j'amène un film …  
Logan – Merci.  
Veronica – Arrête de me remercier, je l'ai fait parce que tu es mon ami …  
Elle s'éloigna. Quand elle fut presque entrée par la porte fenêtre, il l'appela. Elle se retourna. Il regardait la mer et lui tournait le dos.  
Logan – Je voulais dire merci de m'avoir laissé approcher …   
Elle sourit et s'en alla. Toujours tourné vers la mer, il souriait lui aussi.

Logan entra dans l'appart et se dirigea vers sa penderie pour se chercher un maillot. Il se changea rapidement, attrapa un drap de bain et descendit à la plage. Il alla se mouiller cinq minutes et revint vers son drap. Il y trouva un Weevil en habit de motard, assis, le regardant se rapprocher.  
Logan – Drôle d'accoutrement pour venir à la plage.   
Weevil – Je t'ai aperçu tout à l'heure avec Veronica.   
Logan – Tu comptais m'en remettre une couche ?  
Weevil baissa les yeux vers la cicatrice qui barrait l'abdomen.  
Weevil – J'ai essayé de l'expliquer à Veronica mais elle ne veut pas m'écouter. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait ça, Echolls.  
Logan – Toi ou un de tes sbires, peu importe.  
Weevil – Aucun de nous ne t'a fait ça. Je pense que tu cherches dans la mauvaise direction.  
Logan – Je te rappelle que tu m'as attaché à un mât pour me tabasser et me ridiculiser. J'ai des raisons de penser que c'est toi.  
Weevil – Tu sais très bien que même si je te déteste, je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça.  
Logan se posa dans le sable à côté de lui et regarda la mer.  
Weevil – Par contre, il y a de grandes chances pour que celui qui t'a fait ça soit celui qui a …  
Logan – Tué Cindy ?  
Weevil – Je pense oui.  
Logan – Pourquoi serait-ce lié ?  
Weevil – Flair personnel. Et les gens parlent.  
Logan – Je t'écoute.  
Weevil – Un des PCHers a entendu une femme dans un bar se vanter d'avoir vu la personne qui a jeté le corps de Mac depuis la falaise.   
Logan – Qui est cette femme ?  
Weevil – Une femme quelconque. Une femme dans un bar, pas de signe particulier à noter, il ne pourrait sûrement pas la reconnaître. C'est pas comme si cette histoire l'intéressait …  
Logan – Pourquoi t'en a-t-il parlé ?  
Weevil – Ca t'échappe sûrement, mais quand quelqu'un d'autre que nous s'amuse à faire du mal à Neptune, ça nous fait causer.  
Logan – Ca m'échappe en effet.  
Weevil – Toujours est-il que cette femme dit qu'il était dans une voiture sombre, genre 4X4. Exactement la même voiture que la seule qui était garée sur le parking le jour où on t'a lié au mât. Penses-en ce que tu veux mais je pense que tout est lié.  
Logan – Alors tu penses qu'elle a été tuée parce qu'on y était pas arrivé avec moi ?  
Weevil – Je n'en sais trop rien.  
Il se leva et s'éloigna. Logan restait le regard perdu dans l'horizon.  
Weevil – Ne pense surtout pas qu'elle est morte par ta faute. Mais si on peut trouver le salaud qui lui a fait ça, je te promets de t'aider à lui faire payer.  
Logan – Merci mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Quand il tombera dans mes mains, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.  
Weevil l'observa quelques instants et s'en alla.

Après s'être douché, Logan attrapa les clefs de sa voiture que Veronica avait posé sur le bar et prit sa voiture vers la maison Casablancas. Il sonna quelques fois avant qu'on ne vienne lui ouvrir.  
Logan – Salut Beaver.  
Cassidy – Cassidy.  
Logan – Uè, Cassidy Beaver !  
Cassidy – Mon nom est Cassidy.  
Logan entra en souriant et fit un petit geste de la main pour l'éjecter.   
Logan – C'est pareil. Dick est là ?  
Cassidy – Dans le jardin.  
Logan se dirigea vers le jardin et vit son meilleur ami, accompagné de Duncan, couchés dans les transats, en train de mater Kendall qui se baignait.  
Logan – Je vous signale qu'un d'entre vous est père et que l'autre est le beau-fils de la perle que vous matez !  
Tous deux se retournèrent sur Logan en souriant et se levèrent pour le saluer.  
Duncan – Ca fait plaisir de te voir !  
Dick – T'es rentré quand ?  
Logan – Ce matin.  
Dick – Pourquoi t'as pas prévenu ?  
Logan – Veronica est venue me chercher …  
Duncan – Oh ooooooh ! Tu nous cacherais des choses ?  
Logan – Dit le gars qui a passé ses vacances à récupérer la belle blonde.  
Duncan – Tu rêves !  
Dick – Moi y me semble que si …  
Duncan – T'étais même pas là !  
Dick – Mon ptit doigt m'a dit !  
Il fit un clin d'œil à Logan et se dirigea vers le bar près de la piscine. Les deux autres le suivirent. Après quelques minutes, il leur servit un verre.  
Dick – Tequila Sunrise pour fêter le retour des 3 fantastiques …   
Logan – En l'occurrence, c'était les 4 fantastiques.  
Dick – On s'en fout, y z'étaient nuls à 4, on les bat à 3 !  
Ils vidèrent leurs verres et allèrent se poser sur les transats, le regard rivé sur Kendall en pleine séance de natation.  
Logan – Vous êtes des pervers …  
Duncan – Nous, on n'a pas couché avec …  
Logan – Oh ooooh, depuis quand tu as de la répartie toi ?  
Dick (mort de rire) – Depuis qu'il essaye de reconquérir Veronica.  
Duncan – Moi au moins j'ai pas mis ma langue dans sa gorge dans les 3 mois qui viennent de passer …  
Logan – Quoi ?  
Dick sembla absorbé par l'observation de son verre. Duncan se marrait et Logan les regardait tour à tour.  
Logan – Oh hééééééééé ! Casablancas !  
Dick le regarda et sourit de toutes ses dents.  
Logan – Duncan ?  
Duncan – Figures-toi qu'à la fête après graduation à laquelle tu as refusé d'assister, Vero était saoule et Dick complètement torché … Et à un moment, je les ai vu s'embrasser goulûment …  
Logan se marra.  
Dick – Merci Duncan, t'es un vrai ami toi !  
Duncan – Fallait que je le raconte !  
Logan – Alors là, mon vieux, je suis épaté. Il me semblait que Veronica n'était pas une fille qu'on embrassait deux fois ?  
Dick – Ai-je osé dire ça ?  
Duncan – Je pense oui …  
Logan – Tu nous a bien jugé d'ailleurs …  
Duncan – Donc maintenant, on va pouvoir te juger …  
Logan – Et te le rappeler souvent …  
Dick se leva, vexé.  
Dick – C'est ça, moquez-vous, je suis immunisé contre vos stupidités !  
Logan – Comme nous de la tienne.  
Dick lui balança un coussin à la figure en rigolant.  
Duncan – Ceci dit, on est des vrais loosers les gars …  
Logan – Ah ouais ?  
Dick – Pourquoi ?  
Duncan – Tous les trois de grands potes … et on s'est tous fait jeté par la blondinette.  
Dick – Pour ça, je nous ressers un verre !

Logan sortit tard de chez Dick et reprit sa voiture à la hâte, espérant ne pas être en retard pour Veronica. Sur la route vers chez lui, il se fit arrêter par un véhicule de police. Il regarda le policier s'approcher et reconnut l'homme en question.  
Lamb – Bonjour Monsieur Echolls.  
Logan – Shériff Lamb.  
Lamb – Vous revenez de soirée?  
Logan – A 21 heures ? J'espère que c'est une blague ? Un Echolls est réputé pour savoir faire la fête.   
Lamb – C'est ce qu'on dit …  
Logan – Contrôle de papier ?  
Lamb – Ne me pique pas ma réplique.  
Logan – Vous aviez l'air d'avoir du mal à la sortir.  
Lamb – Hmpf. Papiers s'il te plaît.  
Logan lui fit un signe pour montrer qu'il avait raison. Il lui tendit ensuite ses papiers et sourit bêtement.  
Lamb – Tout est en ordre.  
Logan – Naaaaan ? C'est vrai ?  
Lamb – Ne fais pas le malin avec moi.  
Logan – Ce n'est pas ce que je fais.  
Lamb – Je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup en ville ces derniers temps.  
Logan – J'étais à l'étranger pour affaires …   
Lamb – J'aurais souhaité te voir plus tôt.  
Logan – Oui je sais, je suis tellement attachant …  
Lamb – Echolls.  
Logan – Lamb.  
Lamb – Bon, assez joué, tu m'énerves.  
Logan – C'était pas le but  
Il lui fit un sourire angélique. Lamb prit son carnet de contraventions.  
Logan – Oh, une amende ? Je peux vous payer directement si vous voulez.   
Lamb – Non, t'as raison. Je t'emmène au poste. Une nuit en cage ne te fera pas de tort.  
Logan – C'est cela oui ! Et pour quel motif ?  
Lamb – Outrage à agent.  
Logan – Nawak.  
Lamb – Allez, tu me suis Echolls et tu fais pas d'histoire.  
Logan sortit de sa voiture, la verrouilla et passa ses mains derrière le dos.  
Logan – Allez-y, menottez-moi Shériff, je suis sûr que ça va vous faire jouir …  
Lamb – Tu as exactement la même grande gueule que ton père …  
Logan – Oh quel compliment ! J'suis presque sûr que vous allez me coller dans la même cellule que lui pour me punir …  
Lamb – Pas du tout. Ah mais t'es pas au courant ?  
Logan – Au courant de quoi ?  
Lamb – Vu que les preuves qui l'accablaient ont disparu, ton père a été relâché ce matin … Il est libre dans Neptune au moment où je te parle …


	14. Fear is all around

Lamb referma la porte de la cellule sur un Logan plus qu'énervé. Il avait vociféré tout le long du trajet pour que le shériff le relâche.  
Lamb – Tu es calmé?  
Logan – Je peux sortir?  
Lamb – Tu viens à peine d'y entrer!  
Logan – Vous comprenez décidément rien à rien!  
Lamb – Ce que je comprends c'est que tu vas finir la nuit ici.  
Logan alla se poser sur le lit, dépité.  
Logan (entre ses dents) – Crétin.  
Lamb qui était prêt de sortir se retourna et s'approcha à nouveau de la grille.  
Lamb – Qu'as-tu dit?  
Logan se releva et s'approcha également de la grille, le défiant du regard.  
Logan – J'ai le droit à un appel.  
Lamb – Tu as surtout le droit de te taire.  
Logan – Ecoutez-moi bien Shériff, vous devez me laisser passer cet appel. C'est dans la loi. Et vous êtes un représentant de la loi non?  
Lamb – Tu ne m'apprendra pas mon métier!  
Logan – Ca vous ferait pas de tort pourtant!  
Lamb – Logan.  
Logan – Don.  
Lamb – Arghhhh! Bon, je te laisse passer cet appel pour que tu me foutes la paix. Mais choisis bien ton correspondant car tu n'aurais droit qu'à un essai.  
Il lui tendit le téléphone et croisa les bras pendant que Logan pianotait fébrilement un numéro. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Savoir qu'elle allait bien. Son père était libre et il était convaincu que la première personne qu'il irait voir était Veronica. Il voulait la prévenir, qu'elle soit à l'abri le temps qu'il sorte et qu'il soit là pour la protéger. Il tomba sur sa boite vocale. Il jura et voulut recomposer un numéro mais Lamb l'en empêcha.  
Lamb – J'ai dit UN essai.  
Logan – Je vous en foutrais moi des UN essai  
Lamb – Allez, va te rasseoir.  
Logan le regarda de son air le plus mauvais.  
Lamb – Va t'asseoir Echolls!  
Il finit par obtempérer. Le shériff mit ses mains dans ses poches et le regarda en gonflant le torse, fier d'avoir gagné la bataille.  
Lamb – Et maintenant, je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à demain matin.  
Il sortit de la pièce. Logan se laissa tomber sur la couchette et soupira. Il était tenaillé par la peur. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas décroché? Avait-elle un problème? Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider et il se sentit mal. Il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'un calmant et n'en trouva pas. Il se redressa d'un coup et regarda sa veste. Quoique … ce n'était pas sa veste! Il avait pris la veste de Dick en sortant. Il faut dire qu'il était un peu pompette en sortant. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure et trouva le téléphone portable de Dick. God loves Dick Casablancas! Il réfléchit quelques instants. Qui pouvait le sortir de ce pétrin? Il pianota rapidement le numéro et attendit 3 sonneries avant qu'on ne décroche.  
??? – Allô?  
Logan – Monsieur Mars, c'est Logan!  
Keith – Logan?  
Logan – Où est Veronica?  
Keith – Comment ça "Où est Veronica?"?  
Logan – Pourquoi vous répétez tout ce que je dis?  
Keith – Elle devrait être chez toi en ce moment. Où es-tu toi?  
Logan – Aheum … en prison.  
Keith – Pardon?  
Logan – Notre cher shériff n'apprécie visiblement pas mon humour et m'a collé au trou pour ça …  
Keith – Dans ton état? Il est malade? Ne bouge pas, j'arrive!   
Logan – J'ai pas vraiment l'intention de bouger … Je suis comme qui dirait enfermé …  
Keith – Aheum, oui pardon. Je suis là le plus rapidement possible Logan.  
Logan – Merci Monsieur Mars!  
Logan reclapa le téléphone et réfléchit. Son état? Son état? Qu'avait voulu dire Keith à propos de son état? Il allait très bien, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il commença à tourner en rond dans sa cellule, s'énervant du temps qu'il perdait à trouver Veronica. Il entendit des éclats de voix dans le couloir et sourit. Il avait à nouveau fait son petit effet. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Keith.  
Keith – Je te sors de là mon garçon !  
Logan – Merci !  
Lamb – On n'est pas d'accord Mars.  
Keith – Tu n'as aucune raison de le retenir ici, Lamb.  
Lamb – Je t'ai DEJA expliqué !  
Keith – Outrage à agent ? Franchement, c'est du grand n'importe quoi !  
Logan – Dommage qu'il n'y a pas outrage au citoyen parce que le shériff serait souvent en prison …  
Keith se retourna un instant sur Logan, un sourire aux lèvres.   
Keith – N'aggrave pas ton cas …  
Lamb – Je déteste ce garçon !  
Keith – Ce n'est pas une raison pour le garder enfermé ici.   
Lamb – Je suis le shériff, je te rappelle.  
Logan – Et dire qu'il n'a même pas gardé mon père qui a fait bien pire que moi.  
Keith se retourna à nouveau, cette fois l'air effaré.   
Keith – Que ?  
Logan – C'est pour ça que je vous demandais où était Veronica. Je m'inquiète et …  
Lamb – Ca ne lui ferait pas de tort qu'on lui rabatte un peu son caquet …  
En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Keith planta son poing dans la figure de Lamb. Logan sourit, mi-amusé mi-choqué.   
Logan – Je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas que j'aggrave mon cas ?   
Keith – Il m'a cherché !  
Lamb se redressa, s'essuyant sa lèvre ensanglantée.  
Lamb – Très bien, je le libère.  
Logan – Un coup sur la tête et il revient à la raison !   
Keith – Je le savais qu'il fallait lui parler de la seule façon qu'il connaît !  
Lamb soupira et ouvrit la grille de la cellule à Logan. Celui-ci passa à côté de lui, l'air hautain et serra la main de Keith.  
Keith – Maintenant, on va aller chercher ma fille …  
Lamb – Pas si vite !  
Logan et Keith se retournèrent vers lui.  
Lamb – Il est libre, toi tu es en cage.  
Keith – Pardon ?  
Lamb – Son outrage à agent était passable mais ton agression envers un agent en uniforme, ça c'est du gros.   
Keith – Quel …  
Lamb – Depuis le temps que j'attends ça. Maintenant tu vas rentrer sagement dans ta cage sinon j'appelle des renforts.  
Logan et Keith échangèrent un regard puis l'ancien shériff rentra par lui-même dans la cellule. Logan l'interrogea du regard.  
Keith – Va chercher ma fille, Logan. Et viens me rassurer quand tu l'auras retrouvé.  
Logan – Je vous promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.  
Lamb – Bouhou, je vais pleurer. Vous avez fini là ?  
Logan regarda Lamb, passablement énervé.  
Keith – Logan ! Ma fille a besoin de toi.  
Logan acquiesa et sortit précipitamment du commissariat. Lamb regarda quelques instants Keith de manière hautaine et s'en alla finalement.

Il avait pris la voiture de Keith pour rentrer à son appart. Il se gara en faisant un frein à main, sortit précipitamment, et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra dans le salon. Personne.  
Logan – Ronnie ?  
Il entra dans la chambre, alluma la lumière et la vit allongée sur son lit, endormie. Il soupira. Elle allait bien. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et chercha ses calmants. Il avait tellement stressé qu'il se sentait mal. Il voulut prendre un verre, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il lâcha le verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux à ses pieds. Il s'abaissa pour le ramasser.   
Veronica – Logan ?  
Il se releva et se dirigea vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.   
Logan – Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien.  
Veronica – Que se passe-t-il, Log ? Tu trembles !  
Logan – J'ai eu peur pour toi.  
Veronica – Mais pourquoi ? Et d'abord c'est moi qui ai eu peur pour toi ! Je me demandais où tu étais !  
Il s'éloigna d'elle pour aller s'appuyer contre le bar.   
Logan – J'ai été arrêté. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu répondais pas !  
Veronica – Arrêté ? J'comprend que dalle …  
Logan – Ton téléphone, Ronnie, pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Si on dit un portable, c'est pour une raison tu sais !   
Veronica – J'l'ai oublié à la maison. Logan, tu trembles comme une feuille.  
Logan – Mon père est libre. J'ai eu juste peur que …  
Veronica – Je le sais Logan. On m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me le dire.  
Logan – On t'a appelé ?  
Veronica – Duncan l'a vu au Neptune Grand.  
Logan – Oufff. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne t'attrape avant que tu ne sois en sûreté.  
Veronica – De toute façon, il est clair que je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour la cause.  
Logan – Pardon ?  
Veronica – Je ne vais pas me cacher. Ce n'est pas ma manière d'être Logan. Tu le sais bien.  
Logan – Tu ne peux pas continuer à te balader comme si de rien n'était ! C'est trop dangereux !  
Veronica – Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je vive enfermée chez moi ?  
Logan – Que tu sortes accompagnée. Que tu aies toujours quelqu'un avec toi.  
Veronica – C'est impossible, ce n'est pas ce que je suis.  
Logan – Alors tu pourrais faire un effort sur toi même !  
Veronica – Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour ça !  
Logan – Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter de vivre !  
Veronica – Tu me demandes d'être une personne différente de celle que je suis !  
Logan – Je ne te demanderais jamais ça. Je te demande juste d'être vigilante.  
Veronica – Je sais me défendre, Logan. Je suis une grande fille.   
Logan – Tu crois que Lilly ne pensait pas la même chose ? Tu crois qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir se défendre ?  
Veronica – Ce n'est pas pareil ! Elle ne s'y attendait pas ! Et j'ai mon paralyseur pour le cas où.  
Logan – C'est aussi ce que tu disais le jour où tu as découvert que c'était lui et qu'il t'a enfermé dans une boîte et qu'il y a mis le feu !  
Veronica – Je suis préparée Logan. Je n'ai pas peur.  
Logan se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Il shoota dans la lampe sur pied. Il se retourna vers elle, le regard déchiré par la terreur.  
Logan – MOI j'ai peur ! J'ai peur pour toi !  
Veronica – Ne réagis pas comme ça !  
Logan – Tu n'as pas peur toi, mais tu penses à ceux qui tiennent à toi ?  
Veronica – Calme-toi !  
Elle se rapprocha de lui pour essayer de faire retomber la pression. Il était vraiment nerveux.  
Logan – Me calmer ? Je suis terrorisé Veronica ! Il a essayé de te tuer une fois !  
Veronica – Il n'y arrivera pas. Il n'a plus de raisons d'essayer de me tuer ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça !  
Logan – Tu veux savoir pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?   
Veronica – J'aimerais oui …  
Il baissa la tête.  
Logan – Je fais front. J'ai surmonté les épreuves et je pense bien m'en sortir …  
Veronica – Tu t'en sors fabuleusement bien, Log …  
Logan – Mais je ne pourrais plus supporter qu'une personne que j'aime me quitte à nouveau …  
Elle voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais fut choquée par sa phrase. Elle s'approcha de lui et passa la main sur son visage. Il tremblait comme une feuille et semblait perdu. Il releva la tête vers elle. Il pouvait très bien faire celui qui allait bien, mais au fond de lui, il était blessé. Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, poussée par ce qu'il venait de lui confier. Il ne la repoussa pas mais ne réagis pas non plus. Elle se sépara de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait toujours le même regard. Elle était terriblement gênée mais elle l'avait fait, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle se retourna pour se donner une contenance mais il la rattrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à son tour. Il monta une main sur son visage et lui retira une mèche de cheveux tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle frissonna à son contact. Il la souleva délicatement et l'allongea sur le canapé sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Ses mains descendirent à son gilet qu'elles déboutonnèrent avec aisance. Il descendit ensuite ses lèvres le long de son cou. Elle gémit doucement, grisée par l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Il avait toujours eu cet effet. Elle passa les mains sous son t-shirt et effleura son torse. Il redressa la tête et la regarda avec désir. Elle se mordit la lèvre et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser passionnément, il déboutonna son jeans. Il caressa son ventre et elle sourit de plaisir.  
Le téléphone sonna et les arrêta là. Il se redressa d'un coup et partit décrocher.  
Logan – Allô ?  
Keith – Logan, ma fille va bien ?  
Logan se passa une main sur le visage et se retourna vers Veronica qui s'était redressée dans le canapé et le regardait, rougissante.  
Logan – Elle va bien. Tout est sous contrôle.  
Keith – Etant donné que je suis coincé ici jusque demain, est-ce que ça t'embêterait de la faire dormir chez toi. Je ne veux pas la savoir seule.  
Logan – Je … euuuh … Bien sûr.  
Keith – Merci.  
Il raccrocha et se frotta à nouveau le visage.  
Veronica – Je vais y aller.  
Logan – Non.  
Il se retourna sur elle. Elle s'était rhabillée et semblait terriblement gênée.  
Logan – Dors ici, s'il te plaît.  
Veronica – Je vais bien, Logan.  
Logan – Aheum.  
Veronica – Enfin … euuuh … je veux dire que ça va aller.  
Logan – Je préférerais que tu restes ici cette nuit.   
Veronica – Je crois qu'il est préférable que je rentre.   
Logan – Veronica …  
Elle attrapa son sac et mit la main sur la poignée.  
Veronica – Je t'appelle quand j'arrive à la maison.  
Logan – Dans ce cas-là, c'est moi qui te ramène.   
Veronica – Bien.  
Logan – Bien.  
Il attrapa sa veste et la suivit au dehors. Le long du chemin, aucun d'eux n'échangea un mot. Elle lui lançait de temps à autre des regards en biais, quand elle était sûre qu'il ne la regardait pas. Il avait l'air un peu embêté mais ne semblait pas aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Elle aurait voulu se mettre la tête dans un micro-ondes et le faire tourner. Lui-même lui jetait des regards quand il était sûr qu'elle ne le voyait et se demandait quels étaient ces sentiments qu'il pensait bien loin qui ressurgissaient soudain. Il s'arrêta devant chez elle et descendit de voiture avec elle.  
Veronica – On dirait que j'ai une escorte.  
Logan – C'est un peu le cas.  
Veronica – T'es pas très costaud pourtant.  
Logan – Tu crois ça ?  
Veronica – Ouaip !  
Logan – Tsss …  
Ils arrivèrent devant sa porte et il insista pour faire un tour de l'appartement. Elle céda, trop perturbée pour se chamailler à qui aurait le dernier mot. Quand il eut fini le tour de l'appart, il se dirigea vers la porte. Elle le suivit.   
Logan – Tu me promets de fermer à double tour ?  
Veronica – Oui, papa !  
Logan – Nan mais une vraie promesse, pas une promesse à la Veronica-j'ai-peur-de-rien !  
Veronica – Promis pour de vrai.  
Logan – Okay. Bonne nuit alors ?  
Veronica – Bonne nuit …  
Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et se retourna.  
Logan – Je t'appelle quand je suis rentré.  
Veronica – J'espère bien !  
Il lui sourit et s'en alla. Elle alla se jeter dans son lit, mit son I-pod dans ses oreilles et essaya de s'endormir sans penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

Quelques heures plus tard, toujours pas endormie, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle se leva pour aller accueillir son père. Elle attrapa son gsm en passant et vit qu'elle avait un texto de Logan « Désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi. Dis-moi juste qu'on va la sauver ! » Elle appuya sur la touche « Répondre » tout en entrant dans le salon. Elle releva la tête trente secondes pour saluer son père et elle le vit assis dans un fauteuil, fumant un cigare.  
Aaron – Veronica Mars. Depuis le temps que j'attends de te voir!


	15. Hate this and I'll love you

Logan se réveilla le lendemain matin groggy. Il avait pris des calmants comme tous les soirs pour pouvoir s'endormir. Il allait bien, mais il avait encore besoin de quelques médocs pour vivre normalement. Il alla rapidement se doucher et enfila seulement un boxer. En sortant de la salle de bains, il vit que son téléphone clignotait. Il le prit et vit qu'il avait un message de Veronica. « _On reste amis, c'est le plus important. Ce qui s'est passé ne compte pas. On ne change pas, on fait comme avant. Prenons juste quelques distances pour que ce soit clair. A bientôt. _» Il arqua un sourcil. Finalement, elle prenait mieux la chose qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ce fut presque un soulagement. Il avait l'art de tout compliquer dans sa vie, alors pour une fois que les choses étaient plus ou moins simples, il voulait que rien ne change. Il allait l'appeler quand on sonna à la porte. Il raccrocha son téléphone, le posa sur la commode et alla ouvrir la porte.  
Dick, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, habillé comme un prince, se tenait devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Dick – Bé t'es toujours en boxer ?  
Logan – Dick, on est en vacances. Pourquoi je serais déjà habillé alors qu'il n'est … (jette un regard sur sa montre) que 9 heures du mat' ?  
Dick – Peut-être parce qu'on a la visite de l'université aujourd'hui.  
Logan arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant rien à ce que son ami lui disait.  
Dick – La blondinette te l'a pas dit ?  
Logan – Dis quoi ?  
Dick – On a une visite de notre futur lieu de torture aujourd'hui.   
Logan – Géant !  
Dick – Comme tu dis.  
Duncan arriva derrière Dick, un grand sourire aux lèvres.   
Logan – Hey, Dudu !  
Duncan – Dudu?  
Logan – Uè, ca te va bien!  
Duncan – Ca fait cucul !  
Dick (hilare) – Justement !  
Duncan – Bande de cons!  
Logan fit un clin d'oeil à Dick et se dirigea vers la chambre.   
Logan – Entrez ! Je vais m'habiller et on passe prendre Vero !  
Dick – On est obligés parce que bon …  
Logan (depuis la chambre) – Quoi ?  
Dick – Bah depuis qu'on a vécu une histoire d'amour torride …   
Duncan toussota.  
Dick - … elle ne m'a pas pardonné de l'avoir quittée et …  
Duncan re-toussota.  
Dick - … elle a des envies de meurtre chaque fois qu'elle me voit !   
Logan ré-apparut au salon, habillé et coiffé, un sourire ironique sur le visage.  
Logan – Tu veux donc dire que depuis que tu as profité de son état pour lui lécher les amygdales, elle a des envies de vengeance, c'est ça ?  
Dick – Vois-tu Logan, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je viens de t'expliquer.  
Logan – Je vois. Ceci dit, on va quand même passer la prendre donc vous vous mettrez chacun d'un côté différent de la voiture.  
Dick soupira et Duncan ricana. Logan attrapa son blouson et ses lunettes de soleil et les suivit au dehors.

Ils arrivèrent chez les Mars. Logan et Duncan se hâtèrent de sortir de la voiture pour aller sonner, afin d'échapper à Dick qui les avait bassiné tout le long du chemin avec une fille qu'il avait rencontrée dans un bar et dont il vantait les mérites sexuels à ses amis.  
Keith – Logan ! Duncan.  
Logan – Bonjour Mr Mars! La garde à vue s'est bien terminée ?  
Keith – J'ai exaucé son vœu le plus cher, qu'il ait enfin le plaisir de me voir au trou pour plus d'une heure alors il était tellement satisfait de lui-même qu'il ne m'a pas trop embêté.  
Logan – Ce qui est vraiment étonnant.  
Keith – Je vais de surprise en surprise avec ce crétin.  
Logan se marra.  
Keith – Tu viens pour Veronica ?  
Logan – Oui.  
Keith – Elle était partie quand je suis rentré ce matin. Elle m'a laissé un mot.  
Keith sortit le mot de sa poche et le montra à Logan. « _Je suis partie à la visite de l'Université, je rentre pas ce soir, je dormirais chez Wallace. A demain !_ » Logan arqua un sourcil.  
Keith – Wallace n'est pas encore rentré hein ?  
Duncan – Elle m'a dit qu'il rentrait ce soir. J'imagine qu'elle va en profiter pour le voir.  
Logan – Ou alors elle a un petit copain et elle ne nous en a pas parlé.   
Keith – Ca, ça m'étonnerait !  
Logan – De toute façon, Dick passe la soirée avec nous, donc elle ne va pas voir son petit copain !  
Duncan ricana.  
Keith – Dick ? Dick Casablancas?  
Logan – Lui-même.  
Keith – Avec ma fille ? Naaaan, pas possible ! Je refuse !  
Duncan rigola de plus belle.  
Keith – Toi, à la limite, ça passait. Lui, pas question.   
Logan – « Ca passait », c'est rassurant !  
Keith – Bah, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Duncan.  
Celui-ci rigola encore un peu plus.  
Logan – Ecrase Dudu, t'es quand même plus avec.  
Duncan – Mais moi j'avais l'accord de Monsieur Mars.  
Logan – Pour ce que ça t'a servit !  
Keith regardait les deux jeunes hommes se disputer en souriant.  
Keith – On dirait que vous allez vous battre pour la récupérer.   
Les deux garçons se retournèrent sur lui, abasourdis.   
Logan – Pas du tout  
Duncan (en même temps que son ami) – Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez …  
Keith – Haha ! Bon, et bien si vous voulez la voir, vous savez où la trouver !  
Sur ces mots, il reclapa la porte au visage des deux garçons.   
Duncan (se retournant sur Logan) – Je ne veux pas la récupérer, je t'assure !  
Logan mit ses lunettes de soleil, haussa les épaules et se mit en route vers la voiture.  
Logan – De toute façon, y a intérêt ! Pas mal de gens pourraient mourir si vous reformiez le DuVe !

Dick gara la voiture sur le parking de la belle université de Hearst, endroit où ils allaient tous passer leurs prochaines années. Tous trois sortirent de la voiture, lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez et s'appuyèrent au capot, bras croisés sur le torse, regardant les lieux.  
Dick – Les 3 fantastiques à Hearst.  
Logan – Après Dudu à la plage, c'est pas mal.  
Duncan – La ferme, les gars !  
Dick éclata de rire.  
Logan – Ce qu'on est drôles !  
Dick – Hilarants !  
Duncan – Vous devriez vous faire soigner.  
Logan – C'est incurable notre maladie.  
Dick – On a la Veromania.  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et avança de quelques pas. Voyant que les deux autres ne le suivaient pas, il se retourna et leva les bras au ciel.  
Logan – Et quoi ? Les 3 fantastiques à la conquête de Hearst, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?  
Duncan – Hearst nous voici !  
Dick – Nan, ça c'était nul comme réplique !  
Ils se mirent tous trois en route. Ils rejoignirent un petit groupe d'étudiants qui étaient là pour la visite. Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir d'accueil et on leur distribua des badges à leur nom.  
Dick – Han, ils ont mis Richard Jr Casablancas. Il aurait pu mettre mon vrai nom !  
Logan – Rocco ?  
Dick – Ca, ça aurait assuré grave !  
Logan – Et toi, Duncan Kane, hum ? Dudu ça aurait été mieux !  
Duncan – Lâche-moi avec ce surnom débile, Echolls.  
Logan – Ohhhh ! Pourquoi donc ? C'est pas comme ça que Vero t'appelait dans vos petits moments intimes ?  
Duncan – Tssss.  
Logan – Jolie répartie, j'apprécie.  
Un jeune garçon s'approcha d'eux et leur sourit. Ils se détournèrent tous les trois pour continuer à causer.  
Logan – Il faudrait mettre la main sur Veronica.  
Duncan – Vu le monde qu'il y a ici, c'est pas gagné.  
Jeune garçon – En plus, y a plusieurs groupes !  
Tous trois se retournèrent sur lui, l'air offusqué qu'on s'incruste dans leur conversation. Le garçon leur fit un sourire bien sympa pour s'intégrer.  
Jeune homme – Salut ! Mon nom est Stosh Piznarski (montre son badge) mais tout le monde m'appelle Piz.  
Dick pouffa de rire et Duncan regarda Logan pour essayer de se contenir. Logan ôta ses lunettes de soleil et le regarda d'un air condescendant.  
Logan – Salut Stosh ! Vois-tu, on est les 3 …  
Piz (le coupant) – C'est Piz en fait.  
Logan – Il est quand même bien écrit Stosh non ?  
Piz – Oui mais …  
Logan – Parce que bon, moi il est écrit Logan Echolls, donc si tu commençais à m'appeler Ech, ce serait un peu lourd tu vois …  
Piz – Mais tout le monde …  
Logan – Bon, écoute, Stitch…  
Piz – C'est Stosh.  
Logan – Y a deux minutes, tu disais que c'était Piz. Es-tu sûr de savoir ce que tu es ?  
Duncan ne put plus se contenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Dick qui avait détourné le regard pour s'empêcher de rire reporta son attention sur son ami et le nouveau venu.  
Dick – Puis faut dire que ta coupe à la Hanson te va moyennement.   
Piz – Je …  
Logan – Donc, Stitch, tu voulais nous dire quelque chose en particulier ou tu aimes t'incruster dans les conversations des gens sans qu'on te le demande ?  
Piz – Mais …  
Logan – Je vois. Tu es du genre « monosyllabique » c'est ça ?  
Piz – C'est que …  
Logan – Exprime-toi je t'en prie !  
Dick – Je pense qu'on a fait le tour du personnage non ?  
Piz – Je voulais juste me présenter.  
Logan – La chose est faite Stitch Poznarzki.  
Duncan avait détourné les yeux de la conversation pour se reprendre. Il laissait traîner son regard sur les alentours quand il la vit, là, quelques secondes avant de se retourner sur Logan et de lui prendre le bras.  
Duncan – Logan !  
Logan – Euuuuh, pas de démonstration d'affection en public, je te l'ai déjà dit !  
Duncan – Logan, regarde là !  
Il désigna du doigt l'endroit qu'il avait regardé quelques instants auparavant mais elle ne s'y trouvait plus.  
Logan – Regarder quoi ?  
Duncan – Elle est plus là …  
Logan – Tu délires ou quoi ?  
Duncan – J'ai vu Mac, Logan.  
Le sourire de Logan s'effaça instantanément de son visage et il regarda Duncan péniblement.  
Logan – Arrête.  
Duncan – Je t'assure, Log. Elle était là.  
Dick qui avait continué à regarder Piz d'une manière amusée comprit que la situation devenait minée. Il s'approcha de Duncan et le tira par le bras pour l'éloigner de Logan.  
Dick – Mais putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
Duncan – Elle était là, je t'assure !  
Dick – Elle est morte, crétin, elle ne pouvait pas être là.   
Duncan – Je te dis que …  
Dick – Arrête de lui dire des trucs comme ça, c'est pas malin. Tu vois pas qu'il essaye de s'en sortir …  
Duncan – Je te jure Dick je l'ai vue !  
Dick – Tu crois l'avoir vue mais c'est pas elle Duncan !  
Logan s'approcha de ses deux amis.  
Logan – Ca suffit maintenant. On doit retrouver Veronica.  
Duncan – Logan, je …  
Logan – Non. Il a raison. Elle est morte Duncan.  
Il remit ses lunettes de soleil et commença à avancer. Dick lança un regard énervé à Duncan avant de se lancer à la suite de Logan. Duncan évalua la situation quelques instants puis partit dans la direction où il était sûr d'avoir aperçu la jeune fille. 

Les deux amis marchaient sans rien dire. Dick lançait de temps à autre des coups d'œil tracassés à Logan qui marchait la tête baissée.  
Piz – Hey, les gars !  
Le jeune homme les rattrapa après avoir piqué un sprint.   
Piz – Vous avez perdu votre ami !  
Les deux se retournèrent et virent que Duncan avait disparu.   
Logan – Il nous rejoindra après.  
Piz – Okay.  
Dick – Que fais-tu encore là ?  
Piz – Vous faites pas la visite de l'école ?  
Logan – Et tu crois qu'on fait quoi là ? Un monopoly ?  
Piz – Non mais je veux dire … C'est une visite guidée, on doit suivre le groupe.  
Dick – On est des aventuriers nous. On aime le risque.  
Logan – On sort des sentiers tracés …  
Dick – Oh yeah man !  
Il se tourna vers lui pour lui faire un "give me five". Logan restait les mains dans les poches.  
Logan – Laisse tomber le look rappeur, Dick. Je te l'ai déjà dit : c'était à la mode dans les années 90.   
Dick baissa la main dépité.  
Dick – J'aime bien moi.  
Logan – Si tu veux avoir l'air d'un has been, fais comme tu le sens …   
Piz – Je peux me joindre à vous ?  
Dick – Bé tu fais pas la visite de l'école ?  
Piz – Bé vous m'avez dit que vous la faisiez !  
Dick – On a menti. On cherche une de nos amies. Petite blonde, fourre son nez partout.  
Piz – Je l'ai pas vue mais si je l'avais vue je me la serais gardée pour moi !  
Dick s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant.  
Dick – Même pas en rêve mon petit gars ! Y a une liste d'attente et on est déjà pas mal là dessus !   
Logan sourit et se remit en route.  
Logan – A plus Stitch.  
Dick lui lança un regard criminel avant de suivre son ami.  
Piz – J'ai pas encore fini de m'intégrer moi …

Après avoir fait le tour du campus, discuter avec quelques personnes, n'ayant pas retrouvé Veronica ni n'ayant pas vu ré-apparaître Duncan, les deux amis avaient décidé d'aller finir la journée sur la plage. Ils étaient assis en maillot de bain sur la plage, une bière à la main, regardant les jolies filles qui passaient devant eux.  
Dick – Ca va ?  
Logan – J'ai l'air de pas aller ?  
Dick – Tu peux arrêter ton cinéma avec moi.  
Logan rigola. On pouvait dire de Dick que c'était le gars le moins prise de tête du monde, qui s'en foutait de tout et de tous, n'empêche qu'il prenait soin de lui depuis qu'il allait mal et ça, ça comptait beaucoup pour lui.  
Logan – Ca m'a touché ce qu'il m'a dit.  
Dick – Naaaaaaan ! Arrête !  
Logan – Tu sais, je viens de passer les deux mois à me retourner sur tout le monde dans la rue, en pensant la voir.  
Dick – Elle est morte Logan.  
Logan – Je sais. C'est juste plus facile de penser que non.  
Dick – C'est plus facile mais ça ne te rend pas la vie plus belle.  
Logan – Parce qu'elle n'est pas là.  
Dick – Tu dois continuer à vivre.  
Logan – C'est ce que je fais.  
Dick – Et ré-apprendre à aimer.  
Logan – Je te vois venir.  
Dick – Je te dis juste de ne pas négliger les possibilités.   
Logan – On est amis, Dick.  
Dick – Oui, je sais, merci, et je ne me propose pas ! Dieu merci.  
Logan – Je parlais pas de toi.  
Dick – Si tu voulais parler de ma future blonde potentielle, tu rêves mon gars. Elle m'aime déjà.  
Logan – C'est cela oui.  
Dick – Tu verras …  
Logan se marra. Dick et Veronica, ça, ça serait de l'inédit.   
Dick – Si on allait voir où est Dudu ?  
Logan – Très bonne idée.  
Ils enfilèrent leur t-shirt et montèrent en voiture vers le Neptune Grand Hotel.

Arrivé dans le hall de l'hôtel, tous les gens bien fringués les regardaient comme des touristes. Dick lançait des sourires ravageurs aux jolies héritières pendant que Logan demandait à l'accueil si Duncan était dans sa chambre. Etant donné que la réceptionniste n'était pas très coopérative, ils se décidèrent à monter voir par eux-mêmes. Logan appela l'ascenseur pendant que Dick filait son numéro de portable à une jeune fille rencontrée dans le couloir. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Aaron Echolls.  
Aaron – Logan !  
Logan – Merde !  
Aaron – Papa.  
Logan – Non, merde, c'est bien ce que je disais.  
Aaron – Je vois que tu es toujours aussi sympathique.  
Logan – On ne change pas les bonnes choses.  
Aaron – Vous montez ?  
Dick termina sa conversation avec la demoiselle et rejoint Logan. Il regarda Aaron la bouche ouverte.  
Aaron – Bonjour Dick.  
Dick – Merde !  
Logan – Décidément !  
Aaron – Je vois que tout le monde est content de me voir.  
Logan – Ca se voit tant que ça ? On est extatiques !  
Aaron – Logan, je …  
La porte de l'ascenseur commença à se refermer. Il la retint avec sa main.  
Aaron – Je suis ton père Logan.  
Logan – Tu as cessé de l'être le jour où tu as mis la main sur ma petite amie.  
Un sourire vint se poser sur le visage d'Aaron. Il lâcha la porte qui se referma lentement. Il regarda son fils et avant que la porte en soit refermée, il le héla :  
Aaron – On ne change pas Logan, on fait comme avant.  
La porte se referma sur un « Ding » et Logan et Dick restèrent à la regarder sans bouger.  
Dick – J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils l'aient relâché !  
Logan avait un doigt sur sa tempe et réfléchissait.  
Logan – « On ne change pas, on fait comme avant » … Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit ça ?  
Dick – Il essayait de te faire peur, c'est tout.  
Logan – Non, cette phrase me dit quelque chose … mais quoi ?  
Dick – On va voir si Duncan est rentré ?  
Logan – « On ne change pas … »  
Dick – Logan, il disait ça pour te perturber. Elle veut rien dire c'te phrase !  
Logan – Justement ! Elle me dit quelque chose.  
Dick – Laisse tomber !  
Logan secoua la tête et suivit son meilleur ami dans l'ascenseur libre cette fois qui venait d'arriver. Ils grimpèrent dedans et aucun des deux ne prononça un mot durant la montée. Logan retournait la phrase dans tous les sens, certain qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose mais ne parvenant pas à trouver quoi. Ils frappèrent à la porte de leur ami mais n'obtinrent pas de réponse.  
Logan – Mais pourquoi il a dit ça ?  
Dick – Qui ? Dudu ? Parce qu'il est con c'est tout.  
Logan – Non, mon père. « On ne change pas, on fait comme avant » …  
Dick – Il voulait sûrement dire qu'il allait te refaire le coup avec ta nouvelle copine …  
Logan – Hmpf.  
Dick – Seulement bon, ça va être un peu compliqué vu qu'il y en a pas …  
Logan – Ouais, t'as raison ! Il voulait juste me faire flipper ! Viens, on va boire un verre !  
Ils redescendirent et se dirigèrent vers leur bar préféré. 

Aaron entra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il alluma une petite lampe et vit que la jeune fille le regardait, apeurée. Elle était ligotée sur le lit et portait de nombreuses traces de coups sur le visage. Il sourit.   
Aaron – Alors Veronica ? Comment ça va ? J'ai vu Logan, il n'a pas l'air tracassé le moins du monde par ta disparition.  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux de désarroi.  
Aaron – Il faut dire qu'il est plus facile de faire croire que tu va bien grâce à ça !  
Il lui montra son portable qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Elle le regarda l'air mauvais.  
Aaron – Mais je lui ai quand même laissé un petit indice … Voyons voir si il est le digne fils de son père et s'il sait faire preuve d'intelligence … S'il l'est, son intelligence le perdra … S'il essaie de te sauver, fils ou pas fils, je ne le laisserais pas faire.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit. Il caressa ses cheveux.  
Aaron – Mmmm. Veronica … Tu es aussi appétissante que ne l'était Lilly … Mais tu as aussi le même sale caractère qu'elle. Mon fls a toujours choisi des nanas avec du caractère. Il tient ça de moi … il a les mêmes goûts que moi, vois-tu … Son côté mauvais garçon que tu aimes tant, ça vient de moi aussi …  
Elle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des heures. Logan l'avait prévenue, elle avait été trop bête pour l'écouter et maintenant, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le prévenir qu'elle était en danger. Elle aurait du l'écouter, elle aurait du dormir là-bas. Mais elle avait été trop génée par ce qui s'était passé et elle avait préféré fuir. Et où tout ça l'avait menée ? Directement dans la gueule du loup. Il lui faudrait un miracle pour sortir de là. Un véritable miracle …

Logan et Dick étaient déjà bien entamés quand Logan sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et vit l'appelant. « **Wallace** ». Il arqua un sourcil.  
Logan – Allô ?  
Wallace – Logan ?  
Logan – Bah, c'est bien moi que tu appelles non ?  
Wallace – Ouais euuuuh désolé de t'appeler mais Veronica est pas avec toi ?  
Logan – Pourquoi tout le monde suppose toujours que Vero est avec moi ?   
Wallace – Parce qu'elle m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'elle ne savait pas passer me prendre parce qu'elle passait la soirée avec toi.  
Logan – Hein ?  
Wallace – Je viens de rentrer, je suis à l'aéroport et je suis vachement emmerdé …  
Logan – Mais elle passe pas du tout la soirée avec moi !  
Wallace – C'est pourtant ce qu'elle m'a mis dans le sms qu'elle m'a envoyé en réponse à celui que je lui ai envoyé pour savoir si elle venait toujours bien me prendre à l'aéroport.  
Logan – Ecoute, je passe te prendre, okay ?  
Wallace – Merci Logan.  
Il raccrocha le téléphone, un peu étonné.   
Dick – Y se passe quoi là ?  
Logan – Soit la téquila est déjà en train de me jouer des tours, soit j'ai rien pigé à la conversation.  
Il rouvrit son téléphone et réfléchit. Il allait envoyer un sms à Veronica quand ça fit enfin tilt dans sa tête. Il ouvrit sa boîte de réception et regarda le message que Veronica lui avait envoyé le matin même. « _On ne change pas, on fait comme avant _»   
Logan – Oh putain !  
Dick – Quoi?  
Logan – Toi, tu vas à l'aéroport récupérer Wallace, moi je file à l'hôtel !  
Dick – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mec ?  
Logan – Veronica. Elle est en danger.  
Dick – Quoi ?  
Logan – Mon père. C'est ça qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure.  
Dick – Appelle Mr Mars.  
Logan – Pas question ! C'est une histoire entre lui et moi.  
Dick – Log …  
Logan – Nan ! Toi tu vas récupérer Wallace et tu ne dis rien !  
Dick – Mais …  
Logan – Je ne laisserais plus personne faire du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime, tu comprends. Même si c'est mon père …   
Sur ces mots, il sortit en courrant du bar. Dick le regarda quelques instants et vida d'un trait sec son verre de téquila.  
Dick – Ca va mal se finir cette histoire.


	16. Never underestimate the size of my

Dick vida la bouteille de tequila et soupira. Rien ne pouvait sortir de bon de cette histoire et il n'était pas rassuré pour son ami. Il héla le serveur, recommanda un verre de tequila et demanda le téléphone. Il sortit son portefeuille et prit la liste de numéros d'urgence que Logan lui avait confié avant le début de l'été. Il avait eu peur que son ami ne soit un jour attaché à un mât et ne sache pas qui appeler. Il chercha le numéro de Wallace et le composa sur le téléphone du bar.  
Dick – Salut ! C'est Dick.  
Wallace – Casablancas ?  
Dick – Ouais.  
Wallace – Euuuuh …  
Dick – T'inquiète, je t'appelle pas pour te conter fleurette.  
Wallace – Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire.  
Dick – J'voulais juste te dire que Logan viendrait pas te chercher.  
Wallace – Ah euuuh …   
Dick – Et vu que tu es très loquace, je continue : je devais venir à sa place mais c'est pas possible.  
Wallace – Et donc ?  
Dick – Donc, comme dirait Lulu, tu prends un taxi, et je te le rembourserai !  
Wallace – Mais euuuh …  
Dick – Aurevoir !  
Il raccrocha le téléphone sans l'écouter plus, vida son dernier verre, régla la note et se précipita au dehors. Son ami aurait besoin de lui, il le sentait.

Logan entra dans le hall du Neptune Grand Hotel et s'approcha de la réception, passablement énervé.   
Logan – Bonsoir.  
Réceptionniste – Bonsoir, jeune homme.  
Logan – J'aurais besoin d'un petit renseignement …   
Il s'appuya contre le comptoir et tapota du doigt sur celui-ci.   
Réceptionniste – Je ferais ce que je peux pour vous aider bien sûr …  
Il la regarda et vit qu'elle rougissait. Okay, une de plus qui ne pouvait résister au charme Loganien. Logique. Loganesque. Loganique … Aheum … Humour Luluien à laisser au placard pour la prochaine réflexion. Il s'appuya un peu plus au comptoir et lui lance un regard de tombeur.  
Logan – Voyez-vous, je cherche mon père. Je sais qu'il est dans cet hôtel mais il ne m'a pas donné le numéro de la chambre.  
Réceptionniste – Son nom ?  
Facile, c'était trop facile.  
Logan – Aaron Echolls.  
Réceptionniste – Vous êtes Logan?  
Logan – Quel flair.  
Réceptionniste – Alors je ne peux pas vous donner ce renseignement.  
Grrrrr. C'est qu'il était futé le papa. Seulement … Ne jamais sous-estimer Logan. C'est une règle. Il se ré-appuya un peu plus au comptoir et lui lança un regard différent. Un regard noir.  
Logan – Ecoutez-moi bien. Vous êtes bien mignonne, mais vous commencez à me sortir par un endroit que vous ne voulez pas connaître, alors soit vous me le donnez, ce renseignement, soit je passe par dessus le comptoir et je viens le chercher moi-même.  
Réceptionniste – Je …  
Logan – Bien.  
Il enjamba le comptoir et se retrouva à côté de la jeune fille, qui vira au vert, visiblement mal à l'aise de l'attitude de Logan.  
Réceptionniste – Logan, vous ne pouvez pas …  
Logan – On a élevé les cochons ensemble ? Ne m'appelez pas Logan alors que vous ne me connaissez pas. Le regard séducteur c'est bon, ça vous donne pas le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom.  
Réceptionniste – C'est que …  
Logan – Je vois.  
Il la poussa pour s'approcher de l'ordinateur et pianota le nom de son père sur le clavier. Il trouva la chambre, re-grimpa sur le comptoir et se dirigea en courant vers les ascenseurs sous le regard hébété de la jeune femme.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un ding et Logan en sortit à toute vitesse. Il fonça dans quelqu'un qui le fit tomber.  
Logan – Putain !  
Piz – Ca va ?  
Logan – Putaiiiiin !  
Piz – C'est ta phrase fétiche ?  
Logan – Toujours quand j'te vois !  
Le jeune homme lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il soupira et se releva tout seul puis continua son chemin. Piz le poursuivit et se mit à sa hauteur, souriant.  
Logan – Tu fais quoi là ?  
Piz – Je t'accompagne.  
Logan – Je t'ai lancé une invitation ? Nan, sérieux, y a quelque chose dans mon regard qui t'a lancé des « Viens avec moi » ? Parce que les seuls signaux que j'envoyais, c'était « Dégage ».  
Piz – Ah. Je pensais que …  
Logan – Evite de penser, ça ne te réussit pas.  
Piz – Mais, je …  
Logan – Celle-là, elle est facile mais au diable l'avarice : on est en août.  
Piz – Hein ?  
Logan – Laisse tomber.  
Piz – Quoi ?  
Logan – Sûrement pas ton cerveau, tu n'en as pas.  
Piz – Pourquoi t'es aussi méchant ?  
Logan (sourire aux lèvres) – Parce queeeeeeeeeeeeee !  
Piz – Je vois.  
Logan – Amen.  
Piz – Tu m'aimes pas.  
Logan – Quelle clairvoyance. Généralement, ça se voit au premier coup d'oeil avec moi.  
Piz – Mais je t'ai rien fait.  
Logan – Qui sait ? Peut-être dans une autre réalité …  
Piz – Je vois pas ce que j'aurais pu te faire pour que tu sois ainsi avec moi maintenant.   
Logan – Sortir avec mon ex-petite amie et puis sortir une vidéo porno d'elle et toi sur le net ? Et là je t'aurais démonté la tête pour te le faire payer.  
Piz – Tu as une imagination débordante.  
Logan – Tu n'as pas idée …  
Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre que Logan cherchait et s'arrêtèrent devant.  
Piz – On fait quoi là ?  
Logan – On est devant une porte.  
Piz – On va entrer ?   
Logan – Ca, c'est le but. Maintenant faut trouver le moyen.   
Piz – Je suggère ça.  
Il cogna à la porte. Logan leva les yeux au ciel.  
Logan – Mais qu'il est con !  
Piz – Bah c'est ce qu'on fait devant une porte.   
Logan lui fit signe de se taire et se colla à la porte. Il entendit Veronica pleurer à l'intérieur.  
Logan – Putain, y faut que je rentre là-dedans …  
Piz – Frappons encore !  
Il re-cogna à la porte. Logan réfléchit quelques secondes.  
Logan – Aux grands maux …  
Il attrapa Piz par le col de sa chemise et l'envoya balancer dans la porte qui s'ouvrit sous la force de l'impact.  
Logan - … les grands moyens. Désolé mon vieux, j'avais pas envie de me démonter l'épaule.  
Il passa au-dessus de Piz, étalé par terre, assommé, et courut vers la chambre. C'est là qu'il la vit. Elle était attachée au lit, à moitié nue. Il baissa les yeux. Elle était couverte de plaies et de bleus. Il serra les poings. Quand elle le vit, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il était tétanisé, incapable de bouger. Elle gémit. Il finit par bouger et s'approcha d'elle.  
Logan – Oh mon dieu, Veronica.  
Il lui enleva son bâillon.  
Logan – Il n'est pas là ?  
Elle hocha la tête pour lui répondre par la négative.  
Logan – Je vais te sortir d'ici, okay ?  
Il défit ses liens et ôta sa veste pour lui donner.  
Logan – Tiens, mets ça.  
Il la souleva doucement pour l'aider à se vêtir. Elle le regarda, apeurée et s'éloigna de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre.   
Logan – Je ne vais rien te faire, ne t'inquiète pas …   
Elle continua à le regarder apeurée. Il sentit une vague de haine monter en lui. Si il lui avait fait ça, si il avait encore posé ses sales pattes sur une personne qu'il aimait, il allait le payer.  
Aaron – J'étais sûr que tu viendrais à son secours.  
Veronica recula encore plus et se retrouva adossée au mur, l'air totalement paniquée. Logan s'avança vers son père.  
Logan – Que lui as-tu fait ?  
Aaron – On s'est amusés.   
Logan – Je vais te démolir.  
Aaron – Viens, je t'attends.  
Veronica (faiblement) – Logan. Sors-moi de là stp.  
Logan défia son père du regard et s'approcha de Veronica. Elle s'était laissé glisser le long du mur et était assise, les jambes entre les bras. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et elle trembla.  
Logan – Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva.  
Aaron – Tu ne vas nulle part.  
Logan – Tu crois ?  
Il passa à côté de son père, l'air hautain. Veronica avait passé ses petits bras fatigués autour de son cou. Il était son espoir, il ne faillirait pas. Aaron le retint par le bras et le força à se retourner.   
Aaron – Tu ne va nulle part.  
Dick apparut à cet instant-là dans la chambre. Il baissa les yeux vers Piz, toujours allongé à terre.  
Dick – Hey, mec, tu l'as bien amoché celui-là!  
Logan – Dick, prends Veronica.  
Dick s'approcha de son ami et l'interrogea du regard.  
Logan – Prends Veronica et va la mettre en sécurité.  
Dick – Mais …  
Logan – Dick !  
Dick – Okay …  
Il prit Veronica des bras de Logan.  
Logan – C'est bon Dick, allez-vous en.  
Aaron s'approcha de Dick qui s'en allait.   
Aaron – Personne ne sort de cette chambre.  
Logan arriva derrière lui et le retourna d'un geste brusque.  
Logan – A toi et moi, maintenant !  
Aaron – Vous restez ici.  
Logan lui mit son poing en pleine figure, ce qui le fit tomber. Il se retourna sur Dick et Veronica.  
Logan – Partez Dick, et prends le déchet en passant !  
Dick acquiesa et souleva Piz d'un geste franc. Celui-ci retrouva ses esprits et les suivit au dehors.   
Logan se retourna sur son père qui était toujours au sol, se frottant sa lèvre ensanglantée avec sa manche.  
Aaron – Tu as une sacrée droite.  
Logan – Ta gueule !  
Aaron se redressa pour faire face à son fils.   
Aaron – Oh oooh. Et depuis quand tu me parles ainsi?  
Logan – Depuis que tu as dépassé les limites.  
Aaron – Elle le voulait autant que moi.  
Le poing de Logan suivit de deux secondes la remarque d'Aaron.  
Logan – Elle a souhaité mourir ? C'est ça ? Elle a souhaité prendre ce cendrier en plein crâne, c'est ça ? Je l'aimais ! Je l'aimais et tu me la prises !  
Aaron – Elle ne t'aimait pas.  
Logan balança un vase à terre de rage. Aaron en profita pour se relever et tirer sa ceinture pour corriger Logan.  
Aaron – Tu vas payer pour ce que tu viens de me faire.  
Il abattit sa ceinture sur son fils, qui hurla de douleur.  
Aaron – Comme au bon vieux temps, tu va apprendre à me respecter.  
Il le frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Logan tombe par terre de mal.  
Aaron – Alors, on tient encore tête à son père ?  
Logan se tenait les bras contre le torse, où son père l'avait frappé, grimaçant de mal, à terre. Aaron sourit et se redressa. Il lâcha sa ceinture et se dirigea vers le bar pour se prendre un verre.  
Aaron – Bien sûr que non. On ne tient jamais tête à son père. Veronica aussi a essayé de me résister. C'est ce qui m'a le plus plu … quand elle m'a hurlé d'arrêter …  
Pendant qu'il se vantait, dos à Logan, celui-ci s'était relevé et s'était saisi de la ceinture. Il la fit claquer dans le dos de son père.  
Logan – Que lui as-tu fait salaud ?   
Aaron se retourna et lui arracha la ceinture des mains, plantant son regard dans celui de Logan, qui ne faillit pas. Il soutint son regard, rageur, prêt à lui voler dans les plumes.  
Aaron – Tes petites copines ont l'air de bien m'aimer …  
Logan fonça sur son père mais celui-ci lui mit un coup de ceinture dans le visage. Logan tomba à la renverse et alla cogner sa tête contre la table basse.  
Aaron – Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me tenir tête.  
Logan était assommé par terre.   
Aaron – Mais tu n'écoutes jamais rien et tu fais tout à ta guise, de travers … J'ai essayé de t'éduquer pourtant, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de toi. Mais tu n'es qu'un petit peureux. Un trouillard. Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon fils.  
Il prit son verre et se dirigea vers la terrasse, la ceinture toujours en main.  
Aaron – Tu es juste bon à me trouver de charmantes petites copines. Dommage que je n'aie pas connu la dernière. Elle est morte avant que je ne sorte de prison.   
A ces mots, Logan rouvrit instantanément les yeux et se releva péniblement. Sa tempe le lançait et son arcade saignait abondamment. Il s'avança vers son père qui ne le vit pas arrivé, regardant la ville illuminée depuis le balcon.  
Aaron – Tu ne sers à rien, Logan. Tu viens ici pour défendre Veronica et tu te ramasses comme une merde.   
Logan – Ne sous-estime jamais la taille de mes cojones.  
Aaron se retourna et sourit.  
Aaron – Tu rêves de te venger, hein? Pour ce que j'ai fait à Lilly …  
Logan – Tu n'as pas idée!  
Aaron – Et pourtant. Si tu savais à quel point elle se fichait de toi.  
Logan – Tu peux t'arrêter là tout de suite. Elle ne se fichait pas de moi. On était trop jeunes, on ne savait pas s'aimer.  
Aaron – Alors que moi, je lui apportais ce qu'elle recherchait.  
Logan – Un cendrier dans le front? Je pense pas que c'est ce qu'elle recherchait. Je l'aimais, c'est pour ça que tu l'as choisie. Tu aimes me faire souffrir.  
Aaron – Ne ramènes pas tout à toi. Tu es insignifiant. Mais tu as le don de te choisir de jolies copines, c'est déjà ça. D'ailleurs Veronica …  
Logan le poussa.  
Logan – Tu laisses Veronica.  
Aaron – J'ai eu ce que je voulais.  
Un sourire malsain vint se poser sur son visage. Logan fulminait à l'intérieur.  
Logan – J'en ai marre que tu me fasse jouer ce rôle?  
Aaron – Quel rôle?  
Logan – De ta faute, je suis le gars dont le père est un pervers sexuel, un malade mental. Tu crois que je n'en ai pas assez avec cette famille? Avec maman qui s'est jetée d'un pont, Trina qui est … Trina? Il faut que t'en rajoutes une couche?   
Aaron – Tu es un Echolls.  
Logan – Et je souhaiterais ne pas l'être. Je souhaiterais ne plus être la victime de cette famille. Je souhaiterais ne plus avoir peur d'être amoureux d'une fille pour ne pas que tu la touches. Tu n'aurais pas du toucher à Veronica.  
Aaron éclata de rire.  
Aaron – Tu penses peut-être qu'elle t'aimera plus que Lilly? Tu crois vraiment ça? Les filles n'aiment pas les faibles, Logan.   
Logan serra les poings.  
Logan – Je ne suis pas un faible.   
Aaron – Tu es un faible, Logan. Et personne ne t'aimera jamais pour cette raison.  
Logan – Je ne suis pas UN FAIBLE.  
Aaron tendit la ceinture entre ses mains.  
Aaron – Ne me tiens pas tête.  
Logan – JE NE SUIS PAS UN FAIBLE!  
Aaron voulut lui donner un nouveau coup de ceinture au visage, que Logan esquiva tant bien que mal. Il attrapa la ceinture d'une main et la tira d'un coup sec. Aaron, déstabilisé, ne vit pas la ceinture lui échapper. Son fils s'approcha de lui avec la ceinture et l'étrangla avec.  
Logan – Je ne suis pas un faible, tu comprends maintenant?  
Aaron – Lâ … Rhaaa … Lâche …  
Logan – Je ne suis pas un faible.  
Aaron s'effondra, manquant d'air. Logan relâcha la ceinture et shoota dans son père.  
Logan – Tu l'apprendra à tes dépends …  
Il sortit de la chambre, la ceinture à la main.

Dick l'attendait en bas, Veronica toujours dans les bras, endormie.  
Dick – Hey.  
Logan - …  
Dick – La loque est partie.  
Logan ne répondit rien, son regard posé sur Veronica. Il la prit des bras de Dick. Elle se réveilla quelques secondes pour s'accrocher à son cou. Il soupira. Comment allait-elle gérer ça?  
Il commença à avancer pour sortir de l'hôtel. Dick se lança à sa suite.  
Dick – Log! Log attends!  
Il arriva à sa hauteur et le regarda.  
Dick – Il est mort?  
Logan, toujours sans un mot, lui répondit par la négative.  
Dick – On la ramène chez elle?  
Hochement de tête. Non.   
Dick – Chez toi.  
Hochement de tête. Oui.  
Dick acquiesa et prit ses clés hors de sa poche.  
Dick – Je vous y amène.  
Ils firent le trajet en voiture sans un mot. Logan avait toujours Veronica dans ses bras et Dick le regardait du coin de l'œil tous les deux minutes, inquiet pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et Dick les suivit. Il ne voulait pas les laisser seuls, d'autant que Logan semblait vraiment mal en point. Son arcade n'avait pas arrêté de saigner et il était devenu pâle comme un linge. Logan se dirigea vers sa chambre, Veronica toujours dans ses bras. Dick voulut le suivre mais il se retourna sur son ami.  
Logan – Tu peux attendre là, s'il te plait.  
Dick acquiesa et regarda la porte se fermer sur lui. Il avait besoin de parler à Veronica, ça se voyait. Il alla s'asseoir au salon et attendit.  
Logan déposa délicatement Veronica sur son lit. Alors qu'il allait la lâcher, elle se raccrocha un peu plus à lui.   
Veronica (faiblement) – Logan…  
Logan – Shhhht, essaye de te rendormir.  
Elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et restait accrochée à lui.  
Logan – Je ne vais nulle part, je ne te laisse pas.  
Veronica – J'aurais du t'écouter. J'aurais du rester ici. J'aurais du …  
Logan – Ce n'est pas ce que tu es, Vero.  
Veronica se mit à pleurer. Il s'assit sur le lit et elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui.  
Veronica – Je suis sale …  
Logan – Je suis désolé.   
Veronica – C'est pas toi. C'est ma faute.  
Logan – Ne te dis surtout pas ça …  
Il passait une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés pendant qu'il lui parlait. Elle se calma un peu.  
Logan – Tu vas aller prendre une douche, okay?   
Veronica – …  
Logan – Et puis tu te reposeras. Tu es en sécurité.  
Il se leva, la déposa sur le lit et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.  
Logan – Je vais te donner un t-shirt et un pantalon. Ca va être un peu grand pour toi mais bon, c'est mieux que rien hein …  
Il se dirigea vers la commode pendant qu'elle tentait de se lever du lit. Elle vacilla et il arriva juste à temps pour la rattraper.  
Logan – Je vois.  
Il se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit.   
Logan – Je vais t'aider okay?  
Elle acquiesa. Il passa les mains sur la veste et la déboutonna doucement. Il vit qu'elle respirait fort mais ne put se résoudre à regarder autre chose que la veste. Il la fit glisser de ses épaules et elle tomba à terre. Il releva les yeux vers son visage et vit qu'elle le regardait paniquée.  
Logan – Hey.  
Il plaça sa main sur sa joue et la lui caressa.  
Logan – N'aie pas peur, je ne vais rien te faire… Tu le sais, hein?  
Elle le regarda quelques instants, des larmes dans les yeux. Il soutint son regard, espérant que le sien se voulait rassurant. Elle finit par acquiescer.  
Logan – Tout va bien, Vero. Je suis là.   
Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra, lui murmurant à l'oreille que tout irait bien et qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais rien lui arriver.  
Logan – Bon … aheumm … On va aller à la douche.  
Il mit ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge qui glissa à terre. Ca y est, il était mal à l'aise. Si Dick rentrait à ce moment précis, il pourrait voir Veronica apeurée et Logan-le-nouvel-homard. Elle trembla contre lui et il la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bains. Il fit couler l'eau de la douche pendant qu'elle le regardait, les yeux baignés de larmes.  
Logan – Ca va aller?  
Elle acquiesa à nouveau.  
Logan – Appelle-moi si ça ne va pas …  
Elle acquiesa encore. Il sortit de la salle de bains, prenant soin de fermer la porte et d'attendre quelques instants pour être sûr que tout allait bien.

Il se dirigea vers le salon, où Dick l'attendait, les mains serrées, visiblement tracassé.   
Dick – T'es pas mal amoché.  
Logan – Moins qu'elle. Moins que lui.  
Dick – Elle va aller bien?  
Logan – C'est à elle de voir.  
Dick – Tu veux que je te soigne?  
Logan – Ca va aller, merci. J'préfère pas.  
Dick – Comme tu veux!  
Le portable de Logan sonna. Il décrocha instantanément et se dirigea vers le balcon.  
Dick était toujours assis au salon quand il entendit des pleurs venant de la salle de bains. Il s'approcha, se colla à la porte, et comprit que c'était bien Veronica qui pleurait. Il retourna au salon pour dire à Logan de venir, mais celui semblait plongé dans une conversation animée et il ne voulut pas le déranger. Il retourna près de la porte de la salle de bains.  
Dick – Veronica?  
Pas de réponse.  
Dick – Veronica?  
Toujours pas de réponse. Que des sanglots. De plus en plus forts.  
Dick – Veronica?  
Il entendit quelque chose en verre se briser et ouvrit rapidement la porte. Il entra rapidement, ouvrit la porte de la douche et la vit, nue, sous le jet d'eau chaude, assise les jambes entre les bras, la tête posée sur les jambes, pleurant. Une bouteille de shampooing s'était effectivement brisée et avait entaillé son bras. Il eut mal au cœur de la voir ainsi. Il entra à son tour, tout habillé dans la douche et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui tendit la main, sans la brusquer. Après quelques minutes, elle redressa la tête, le vit et rampa jusqu'à lui, pour s'asseoir sur lui et continuer de pleurer dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes sans rien se dire.

Logan raccrocha et rentra dans l'appartement. Il ne trouva pas Dick. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle de bains et en ouvrant la porte, vit Veronica et Dick enlacés, la jeune fille pleurant dans les bras de son ami et il sourit faiblement. Dick lui lança un regard et il s'approcha, entra dans la douche et la prit dans ses bras pour la sortir. Quand il fut hors de la douche, Dick sortit rapidement de la salle de bains pour les laisser seuls. Ils allaient avoir besoin l'un de l'autre et n'aurait besoin de personne d'autre dans leurs pattes. Il griffonna un mot sur un bout de papier et se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement. Pendant ce temps, Logan avait enroulé Veronica dans un drap de bain et la berçait pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Au contact de Logan, elle se calmait peu à peu. Il la déposa alors sur le tapis et la sécha complètement puis lui enfila les vêtements qu'il avait préparé pour elle. Il finit par lui faire une queue de cheval et la reprit dans ses bras pour l'amener dans la chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et se posa à côté d'elle.  
Logan – Ca va aller, maintenant. Je te le promets. Plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal.  
Veronica – J'ai peur …  
Logan – N'aie pas peur, je serais là pour te protéger. Que tu le veuille ou non.  
Veronica – Non, c'est pas ça. J'ai peur … peur de ne plus être vivante.  
Logan – Tu es vivante, Veronica. Tu l'es …  
Veronica – Non. Je suis morte en moi. Je veux me sentir vivante, Logan.  
Logan – Ca viendra avec le temps, je te le promets.  
Veronica – Non. Maintenant. Je veux me sentir vivante maintenant.  
Elle prit sa main et la fit passer sous le t-shirt trop grand pour elle. Il arqua un sourcil.  
Veronica – Maintenant…  
Logan – Veronica…  
Veronica – Non. C'est comme quand tu tombes à vélo. Tu dois remonter direct dessus sinon tu ne remonteras plus jamais …  
Logan – C'est pas pareil pour ça.  
Veronica – Je t'en prie, Logan, je suis déjà assez mal comme ça …  
Logan – Justement, Vero, justement …  
Il retira sa main prise dans la sienne et s'écarta un petit peu. Elle se releva et ôta son t-shirt. Il baissa les yeux. Elle était couverte de coups. Elle se donnait à lui et il ne faisait que penser à sa revanche sur son père. Elle prit sa main et la posa sur son sein. Elle se rapprocha un peu et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne lui rendit pas son baiser.  
Veronica (murmure) – Je sais que je ne suis pas la femme de ta vie mais je veux être vivante dans tes bras …  
Logan sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle passa les mains sous son t-shirt et lui caressa le torse, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Il restait de marbre, incapable de bouger. Incapable de faire ce qu'elle demandait mais incapable de s'en aller. Elle se mit à genoux sur le lit et le poussa pour qu'il se couche, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle se mit au-dessus de lui et déboutonna son jeans.  
Veronica – Je veux me sentir vivante avec toi …  
Il se redressa pour capturer sa bouche. Elle était trop irrésistible. Il ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps. Il sentit le désir monter en lui et la fit rouler très délicatement pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il embrassa son cou, ses seins, il descendit jusqu'à son nombril, qu'il couvrit de baisers. Il sentit qu'elle tremblait un peu et se redressa, paniqué.  
Veronica – Continue.  
Logan – Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
Veronica – Je veux que ce soit toi, Logan …  
Logan – D'accord. Mais tu me dis si tu as peur …  
Veronica – J'ai confiance en toi.  
Il se remit à l'embrasser et à la caresser. Avant de lui faire l'amour, il s'approcha de son oreille.  
Logan (murmure) – Tu es sûre?  
Veronica – Plus que jamais.  
Il entra alors en elle avec précaution, pour ne pas lui faire de mal, pour réparer ce que son père lui avait fait, pour essayer de panser ses blessures et la faire revivre. Puisque c'était ce qu'elle désirait, il le voulait aussi. Il lui fit l'amour le plus tendrement du monde et sentit qu'entre ses bras, elle reprenait le pas sur la vie, sur le destin. Il espérait au moins que ça comblerait ce que son père avait cassé. 

TBC


	17. If I'd found the right words to say

Logan ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il s'était endormi sans ses calmants. Il avait fait l'amour à Veronica et elle était tombée endormie dans ses bras, apaisée mais vidée par les épreuves qu'elle venait de vivre. Il l'avait regardée dormir quelques heures et s'était finalement endormi à son tour, sans l'aide de ses médicaments. Il se retourna et ne la vit pas dans le lit. Il arqua un sourcil et une douleur vive vint lui brûler l'arcade. Il se toucha le visage et sentit le sang coagulé sur son visage. Hmpf. Il avait complètement oublié de se soigner. Il se redressa un peu et regarda son coussin, il était maculé de sang. En se redressant, il aperçut la tête blonde de Veronica à l'angle de la chambre.  
Logan — Vero?  
Il se redressa un peu plus et la vit, enroulée dans un drap de lit, assise dans le seul coin encore sombre de la pièce, les jambes entre les bras, la tête posée sur les jambes. Il soupira. Il avait cru qu'elle était apaisée? Quel crétin il faisait. Elle avait encore plus peur. Il se leva, enfila un caleçon et se dirigea délicatement vers elle, il s'agenouilla devant elle et souleva sa tête.  
Logan — Vero?  
Elle avait les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.  
Logan — Heyyyy …  
Il l'attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras, elle continuant à sangloter, sans pouvoir se reprendre.  
Logan — Que se passe-t-il?  
Elle s'arrêta de sangloter et passa un bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'avec son autre main, elle courrait le long de son torse.  
Veronica — Je suis désolée, Logan.  
Logan (doux) — Désolé de quoi? Ce n'est pas ta faute, Vero.  
Veronica — Non. Je suis désolée pour ça …  
Logan — Pour quoi?  
Veronica — T'avoir forcé à me faire l'amour alors que tu n'en avais pas envie.  
Logan sourit, rassuré. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, interrogative au fait qu'il sourie.  
Logan — Tu pleures pour ça?  
Veronica — Oui.  
Logan — Alors rassure-toi, s'il y a bien quelque chose d'impossible physiquement, c'est de faire faire l'amour à un homme qui n'en a pas envie …  
Elle sourit à son tour et reposa sa tête sur son torse.  
Veronica — Je ne voulais pas te forcer.  
Logan — Je n'ai pas vu le couteau que tu avais mis sur ma gorge.  
Veronica — Il était visible pourtant.  
Logan — Je l'avais même pas remarqué.  
Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler de longues minutes, elle lui caressant le torse et lui jouant avec ses cheveux.  
Logan — Bon, on va se prendre un petit déjeuner …  
Veronica — D'accord. Pardon encore.  
Logan — Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai fait ce que je voulais faire, fin de la discussion.  
Veronica — C'est juste que …  
Logan — Quoi?  
Veronica — Logan … Je t'a …  
Logan — Shhht, ne le dis pas. Je suis incapable d'aimer encore moi.  
Veronica — Je le sais.  
Logan — Et je ne doutes pas un instant que tu trouvera quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme tu le mérites, Vero.  
Veronica — Oui.  
Elle se releva, les yeux baissés et entra rapidement dans la salle de bains pour enfiler ses vêtements. Logan resta assis à terre, regardant ses mains. Elle ressortit de la salle de bains habillée, les yeux toujours baissés. Il se redressa et sortit de la chambre.  
Veronica (murmure) — J'aurais juste voulu que ce soit toi …  
Logan, toujours derrière la porte, avait tout entendu. Il s'adossa au mur et soupira.

Dick entra dans l'appartement comme on rentrait dans un moulin. Il tourna la tête et vit Veronica, assise dans le canapé, les jambes entre les bras, regardant dans le vide, l'air vague.  
Dick — Salut.  
Veronica — Hey.  
Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle semblait triste. Très triste. Elle n'avait cependant l'air aucunement gênée de ce qui s'était passé le jour avant. Il vint se poser à ses côtés et lui tendit un sac.  
Veronica — C'est quoi?  
Dick — On est passés chez toi avec Wallace et on a pris quelques affaires. Ton père est en voyage toute la semaine.  
Veronica — Toute la semaine?  
Dick — Ouais, j'en ai parlé avec Log au téléphone et il m'a dit que tu resterais ici.  
Veronica — Mais ...  
Dick — Ecoute, sérieusement, cette fois-ci, il faudrait peut-être que tu fasse ce qu'il te dit.  
Veronica baissa les yeux.  
Dick — Je disais pas ça pour te blesser.  
Veronica — Je le sais Dick.  
Dick — Où est Logan?  
Veronica — Dans la douche.  
Dick — Ca va vous deux?  
Veronica — Ca va.  
Elle avait de nouveau les yeux dans le vide et il vit qu'elle mentait.  
Dick — Je propose qu'on aille sur la plage.  
Veronica — J'ai pas de maillot.  
Dick — Ah aaaah! Ne jamais sous-estimer le grand Dick!  
Il fourra sa main dans le sac qu'il avait amené et en ressortit le maillot rouge de Veronica.  
Veronica — Han!  
Dick — C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé! Tu sais, c'est comme avoir une barbie. Faut penser à ce qu'elle va mettre le matin, l'après-midi, le soir pour sortir avec Ken...  
Veronica rigola.  
Dick — Ah aaaah! Je t'ai décroché un sourire, j'ai au moins ce mérite ...  
Veronica — Ouaip!  
Dick — On va à la plage alors?  
Veronica étudia la situation quelques secondes, regarda Dick qui la regardait d'un air enjoué et se dit que finalement, ça lui ferait peut-être du bien. Elle attrapa le sac des mains de Dick et se leva.  
Veronica — Attends-moi là, j'en ai pour deux minutes!  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans la chambre pour se changer.

Logan apparut de la salle de bains, quelques minutes après que Veronica ne soit partie se changer. Il était en caleçon et se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette quand il aperçut son ami.  
Dick — Yo man!  
Logan (lève les yeux au ciel) — Dick ...  
Dick — Oui, je sais, ça craint mais fallait que je le dise ...  
Logan — C'est plus fort que toi, hein?  
Dick — T'as pas idée!  
Logan vint se laisser tomber à côté de son ami et continua de se frotter les cheveux, les yeux perdus dans le vide.  
Dick — Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Logan — Nada.  
Dick — Mais encore ...  
Logan — Nothing.  
Dick — J'aime quand tu me mens.  
Logan — Je suis un con, Dick.  
Dick — Mieux, beaucoup mieux.  
Logan sourit. Dick avait le pouvoir de juste être là et de le rassurer par sa présence.  
Dick — En plus, tu ne m'apprends rien. Je sais que t'es un con. Qu'as-tu encore fait?  
Logan — J'ai couché avec elle.  
Dick marqua un temps d'arrêt, encaissant l'info.  
Dick — Avec qui?  
Logan — Avec le pape.  
Dick — Alors tu aurais du dire "J'ai couché avec lui". Essaye de suivre s'il te plait.  
Logan se marra à nouveau. Dick rigola quelques instants puis finit par reprendre son sérieux.  
Dick — Alors t'as craqué hein?  
Logan — Ouaip.  
Dick — On en avait déjà parlé pourtant.  
Logan — Elle était faible et je ... Je l'étais aussi.  
Dick — Mais tu t'es réveillé fort ce matin.  
Logan — Oui.  
Dick — Et elle, toujours faible.  
Logan — Oui.  
Dick — Et elle t'aime.  
Logan — Oui.  
Dick — Et tu ne l'aimes pas.  
Logan se leva et alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre, regardant au dehors, l'air perdu.  
Logan — Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. C'est que ...  
Dick — Aimer à nouveau ...  
Logan - ... c'est se mettre à nouveau en danger de perdre quelqu'un.  
Dick — Mais ne pas aimer, c'est se couper du plus beau sentiment du monde.  
Logan — Alors je suis bloqué.  
Dick — Je vois.  
Logan - ...  
Dick se leva et s'approcha de son ami, il posa une main sur son épaule.  
Dick — Je ne prêche pour aucune paroisse mais je vais juste te dire une chose. Ce sera la seule chose que je te dirais à ce sujet: Quand tu as commencé avec Cindy, tu avais aussi peur d'aimer, tu avais aussi peur qu'elle ne te rende pas ce que tu avais à lui donner. Mais tu l'as fait, Log. Tu as osé. Je sais qu'au final, il ne reste de ça que des souvenirs. La question est de savoir si ces souvenirs valent la peine d'avoir vécu ça. Pose-toi la question. Pose-la toi pour Veronica. Demande-toi ce qui est le mieux. Et tu auras ta réponse.  
Après ces mots, il se détacha de son ami et alla à la cuisine prendre une pomme. Logan était toujours appuyé contre la fenêtre, encaissant ce que Dick venait de lui dire. Il n'avait pas tort, il le savait. Mais il était temps de réfléchir. Une bonne fois pour toutes.  
Logan — Merci, Dick.  
Dick — Pas de quoi.  
Veronica sortit de la chambre en tenue de plage, plus souriante que quand Dick était arrivé.  
Dick — J'emmène Vero à la plage, tu nous rejoins là?  
Logan hocha la tête, et se retourna pour les regarder partir. Quand la porte se fut refermée sur eux, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le tiroir où se trouvaient ses précieuses pilules et en avala quelques unes pour se défaire de ce malaise qui s'était emparé de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était soulagé.

Dick et Vero étaient assis côte à côté sur la plage, regardant un couple se chamailler.  
Dick — Il va la tarter.  
Veronica — Elle se laissera pas faire.  
Dick - Elle aura trop peur !  
Veronica — Les femmes, c'est pas des mauviettes !  
Dick se retourna sur elle. Elle souriait franchement. Finalement, les choses pourraient peut-être s'arranger. Il voulait que son ami soit heureux. Il n'était pas prêt de l'être. Et Veronica ne l'était pas non plus, pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas ensemble, s'ils le pouvaient !  
Dick — Tu l'aimes alors ?  
Veronica arrêta de sourire, frappée par la franchise de Dick.  
Dick — Ne le prends pas mal.  
Veronica — Je ne le prends pas mal.  
Dick — J'ai vu ça.  
Veronica — Ah ouais ?  
Dick — Tu m'as pas mis de tarte.  
Veronica se marra à nouveau.  
Veronica — T'es pas croyable Dick !  
Dick — Pour ?  
Veronica — Tu n'es pas du tout celui que l'on croit … Celui que tu veux faire croire que tu es …  
Dick — Ne révèle ce secret à personne, ma réputation ne s'en remettrait pas !  
Veronica — Promis !  
Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et sourit. Il n'avait qu'un seul ami. Logan. Il n'avait jamais eu qu'un seul ami. Bien entendu, il avait eu des connaissances. Mais des amis … C'était différent. Il n'avait jamais eu que Logan. Et récemment Duncan. Alors qui sait, Veronica une amie ? Ce serait quand même du grand retournement de situation. Logan n'en croirait pas ses yeux. Déjà lui-même n'osait pas y croire.  
Veronica — Oui, je l'aime. J'm'en suis certainement rendue compte trop tard, c'est tout.  
Dick — Rien n'est trop tard tant que personne n'a dit « Je le veux »  
Veronica — Il est …  
Dick — Bloqué. Il est bloqué. Laisse le temps au temps.  
Veronica — C'est un conseil ?  
Dick — Peut-être. Je veux juste te dire que rien ne prouve qu'il t'aime. Mais rien ne prouve non plus qu'il ne t'aime pas. Tu vois ?  
Veronica — C'est sensé.  
Dick — Comme tout ce que je dis.  
Veronica leva les yeux au ciel.  
Dick — Comme la plupart des choses que je dis ?  
Elle sourit doucement.  
Dick — Contrairement à ce que je dis d'habitude.  
Veronica — Je suis d'accord sur la dernière proposition.  
Il se leva d'un coup et elle le regarda, effarée.  
Dick — Tu vas payer pour ça, Mars !  
Il l'attrapa comme un sac à patates et se mit à courir vers l'eau. Elle se débattit, hurla, mais se retrouva quand même le derrière dans la flotte, trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle riait aux éclats, Dick aussi. La vie leur semblait simple pour une fois. Juste pour cette fois.

Logan arriva sur la plage, un drap de bain jeté sur son épaule, en maillot de bain. Il vit de loin Dick et Veronica rire et s'éclabousser dans l'eau. Il sourit. Finalement, elle n'était pas tant marquée qu'il l'aurait cru. Cette nuit avait été bénéfique pour qu'elle reprenne le pas sur la vie, même si ça avait semé quelque peu la confusion entre eux. Il voulait surtout qu'elle aille bien. Il s'approcha de leurs essuies, déposa le sien et les regarda s'amuser, les mains sur les hanches. C'était leur dernier jour de vacances et il devait en profiter. Il allait les rejoindre quand son téléphone sonna. Il le prit et vit « Duncan » s'afficher sur l'écran. Ah ! Il vivait toujours celui là ? Il décrocha, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Logan — Hey, le retour du Dudu.  
Duncan — Logan ?  
Logan — C'est bien moi que tu appelles non ?  
Duncan — Ah. Euhhh … Ouais.  
Logan — Est-ce que ça va ?  
Duncan — Je dois te parler, Log. Tout de suite.  
Logan — Je t'écoute.  
Duncan — Pas par téléphone.  
Logan — Si c'est pour m'avouer pour la centième fois ton amour, fais-le par téléphone, je t'en prie.  
Duncan — Je ne rigole pas, Log. C'est important.  
Logan — Bien. Retrouve-moi ce soir à l'appartement.  
Duncan — Maintenant, Logan. Maintenant !  
Logan — Okay, je me change et j'arrive.  
Duncan — Merci.  
Il avait raccroché. Logan arqua un sourcil. Pourquoi avait-il emprunté ce ton aussi sérieux ? Cela l'inquiétait, surtout venant de Duncan. Il se retourna pour partir et à ce moment-là, il se prit une planche de surf en pleine poire.  
Logan — Mais putaiiiiiiiiin !  
Il releva la tête et vit le Piz, en combinaison de surf, qui le regardait l'air embêté. Il avait des bleus sur le visage, vestiges de sa rencontre avec la porte quelques heures plus tôt. Logan grimaça.  
Logan — Putaaaaaaaain !  
Piz — T'es pas très poli comme garçon.  
Logan — Merci du compliment.  
Il se frotta le visage, sonné par le choc.  
Piz — Oh, mais tu saiiiiiiiiignes !  
Logan — Normal, tu viens de me mettre une planche de surf sur le visage.  
Logan passa une main sur son arcade et vit qu'en effet, la plaie s'était ré-ouverte.  
Logan — Crétin.  
Piz — Pardon ?  
Logan — Crétin, j'ai dit. Et sourd avec ça !  
Piz — Nan mais tu connais la sympathie ?  
Logan — Peu. Très peu. Tu veux voir ?  
Piz — De toute façon, c'est un donné pour un rendu.  
Logan — Wow, tu y as réfléchi pendant tout ce temps pour la placer celle-là ?  
Piz — J'ai pris une porte par ta faute !  
Logan — Arrêêêêêêêête ! C'est vrai ?  
Piz — Ouais.  
Logan — En même temps, y a erreur de syntaxe. Tu ne t'es pas pris une porte de ma faute.  
Piz — Bé si.  
Logan — Nan. Je t'ai fait prendre une porte. Nuance importante. J'en perdrais tout le mérite !  
Piz — Okay, je vois.  
Il se mit en mouvement avec sa planche.  
Logan — Et fais doucement avec ça, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un.  
Quand il se fut éloigné, Logan sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il s'assit sur les essuies et se tint la tête. Il perdait un peu de sang, mais pas assez pour le faire tourner de l'œil. Dick et Veronica l'avaient aperçu quand il s'était assis sur le drap et se dirigeaient vers lui.  
Dick — Hey, mec, je rêve ou ce crétin t'a agressé.  
Logan se tenait toujours la tête, vaseux.  
Veronica — Logan?  
Elle s'agenouilla devant lui.  
Logan — Laissez tomber, ce gars là, c'est pire que les 7 plaies de l'Egypte réunies.  
Dick — Les quoi?  
Veronica — Rien, Dick, rien.  
Dick — Log, t'es pâle comme un linge …  
Logan — Nan, ça va.  
Il se releva d'un bond. Dick et Veronica le regardaient l'air inquiet.  
Logan — Je dois aller voir Duncan, je …  
Il ne put finir sa phrase et tomba à la renverse. Les deux n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà couché par terre, blanc comme la mort, inconscient.  
Veronica — Logan!  
Dick s'agenouilla près de lui alors que Veronica mettait ses mains devant sa bouche, horrifiée. Dick regarda ses yeux et paniqua.  
Dick — Il a les yeux révulsés et il ne respire plus. Appelle une ambulance!  
Veronica se jeta sur le téléphone de Logan et composa le numéro des urgences.

Quelques heures plus tard, Veronica avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Dick et ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, attendant désespérément des nouvelles de leur ami.  
Dick — J'ai l'impression que je passe ma vie dans cet hôpital.  
Veronica — C'est un peu le cas. Tu dois connaître toutes les infirmières maintenant.  
Dick — Oh, seulement Isabelle! Les autres sont toutes moches!  
Veronica sourit à sa remarque. Dick restait Dick. Malgré tous les malheurs. Et quelque part, c'était rassurant.  
Veronica — Merci d'être là, Dick.  
Dick — C'est mon ami.  
Veronica — Je sais.  
Dick — Et quelque part, il est seul, alors je suis un peu la seule famille qui lui reste.  
Veronica — Je sais aussi.  
Dick — Et il traverse des moments pas toujours faciles en ce moment, alors je veux être près de lui.  
Veronica — Il va aller mieux, tu verras. Il se bat pour ça.  
Dick — Jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'il aille mieux, je reste près de lui.  
Elle sourit et lui prit la main. C'était naturel, elle en avait envie. Il la regarda, interrogatif. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit le sourire.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur le médecin urgentiste, interrompant le regard que les deux amis se lançaient. Dick se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de lui, suivit de près par Veronica.  
Dick — Comment va-t-il?  
Médecin — Il va bien. Il est réveillé.  
Les deux amis respirèrent enfin.  
Veronica — Que s'est-il passé? C'est du à sa blessure à l'arcade?  
Médecin — Justement, c'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler.  
Dick et Veronica échangèrent un regard interrogatif.  
Médecin — Nous avons du lui faire un lavage d'estomac. Il avait ingéré de nombreuses pilules décontractantes. Il a fait une overdose, somme toute.  
Dick — Une quoi? Heiiiiin?  
Médecin — Vous ne saviez pas qu'il était dépendant aux médicaments relaxants?  
Veronica — Pas du tout! Il n'en a jamais pris devant nous!  
Médecin — Malgré tout, il en prend depuis des mois. Son organisme s'y habitue et il doit en prendre chaque fois plus pour en ressentir l'effet. C'est une spirale infernale.  
Dick se laissa tomber sur une chaise derrière lui.  
Dick — Mon meilleur pote est un drogué.  
Veronica — N'exagère pas Dick.  
Médecin — Il a raison. Il est dépendant de ces calmants. Il est drogué. Je dois m'assurer qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains, je vais téléphoner à sa famille.  
Dick — NON!  
Médecin — Pardon?  
Dick — Il n'a plus de famille. Il n'a plus que moi. Je vais m'en occuper.  
Médecin — Bien. Il faudra vraiment veiller à ce qu'il ne prenne plus rien. Il est passé par la petite porte. Il n'aura pas deux fois cette chance.  
Dick — Okay.  
Médecin — Vous pouvez aller le voir.  
Le médecin s'en alla, laissant Veronica et Dick abasourdis. Dick lui lança un regard pour la rassurer et passa son bras autour de son épaule.  
Dick — Ca va aller, maintenant.  
Veronica — Je pensais sincèrement qu'il se battait pour aller mieux.  
Dick — Il le fait. Mais de la mauvaise façon.  
Il l'entraîna alors vers la chambre que l'infirmière leur indiqua. Avant de frapper, ils respirèrent un bon coup tous les deux et s'échangèrent un regard complice.

Ils finirent par entrer dans la chambre et ils le virent, couché sur le lit, toujours aussi blanc qu'un linge, leur souriant timidement. Dick savait qu'avec Logan, la meilleure attaque était l'esquive. Il s'approcha et tapa sur l'épaule de son ami.  
Dick — Dis donc, fillette, t'évanouir comme ça en public, ca va pas arranger ta réputation.  
Logan — Pour ce qu'il en reste.  
Dick — Je pensais que tu résistais mieux au soleil.  
Logan — Dick …  
Dick — Quoi? La prochaine fois on te mettra un sombrero.  
Logan — J'aurais l'air malin.  
Dick — Pas plus que quand tu nous a rejoué la fillette qui tombe en voyant du sang.  
Logan — Haha.  
Dick — Héhé.  
Logan se retourna vers Veronica qui était restée en retrait, ne sachant pas, comme Dick, faire abstraction de ce qu'elle avait entendu.  
Logan (doux) — Hey.  
Veronica — Hey.  
Logan — Viens là.  
Il lui tendit la main. Elle hésita quelques instants et s'approcha de lui. Elle vint se poser sur le lit, assise à ses côtés.  
Dick — Boooon, je vais aller voir si Isabelle n'a pas un petit coin sympa à me montrer.  
Il lança un regard entendu à Logan et sortit rapidement. Les deux amants de la nuit précédente n'osaient aucun des deux prononcer un mot. Veronica avait la tête baissée et Logan la regardait fixement.  
Logan — Parle-moi.  
Veronica - …  
Logan — Ronnie, parle-moi.  
Veronica - …  
Logan — Bien. Je vais parler alors. Je sais que tu es déçue …  
Veronica redressa la tête d'un coup sec et planta son regard dans le sien, le coupant.  
Veronica — Déçue? Déçuuuue? Je ne suis pas déçue Logan.  
Logan — Je vois. Fâchée serait plutôt le mot.  
Veronica — Je ne suis pas fâchée.  
Logan — Quoi alors?  
Veronica — Je crève de trouille. J'ai peur, Logan.  
Logan — Pourquoi?  
Veronica — Parce que je suis faible et que tu es mon pilier. Parce que j'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois et que je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Parce que je ne saurais plus vivre sans toi, et que toi, tu mets constamment ta vie en danger …  
Logan baissa les yeux, touché parce que la jeune fille lui disait.  
Veronica — Je souffre et je crève de peur! Je t'aime et je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais tu pourrais avoir un tant soit peu de considération pour ce que je ressens! Tu sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime! Alors pourquoi tu veux m'infliger ça, hein?  
Les larmes roulaient maintenant sur les joues de la jeune femme. Logan posa sa main sur celle de Veronica et attendit. Elle n'avait pas fini, il le sentait.  
Veronica — Et je déteste être faible! Je déteste ça! Je ne suis pas faible moi. Mais quand tu es là, je suis faible. Pour tout.  
Logan — Je suis désolé, Veronica.  
Veronica finit par baisser les yeux. Il caressa doucement sa main.  
Logan — C'est juste que … moi aussi je suis faible.  
Veronica — Tu es fort, Log. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu es fort. Et si même tu as des instants de faiblesse, tu peux te le permettre, c'est humain.  
Logan — Je ne veux pas être faible.  
Veronica — Tu ne le serais pas … tu ne serais pas ce que tu es Logan. Tu serais un monstre … Comme ton père.  
Logan gardait les yeux baissés. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.  
Veronica - J'ai eu si peur de te perdre.  
Logan — Viens là …  
Il l'attira à lui et elle coucha sa tête sur son torse.  
Logan — Je suis là, Ronnie. Je suis là …

Le soir même, Dick avait organisé une fête sur la plage pour fêter leur dernier jour de vacances. Il avait décidé de faire un feu de joie et avait invité tous les anciens du lycée, du moins ceux qui continuaient leurs études à Neptune, les autres étant partis déjà pour leurs universités. Il avait même convié les amis de Veronica, Wallace et Weevil, au grand étonnement de Logan. Celui-ci était sorti de l'hôpital directement, promettant de se tenir à carreaux. Il s'approcha du bar où se tenait Dick, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.  
Dick — Hey, la belle au bois dormant est parmi nous!  
Logan — File moi une bière.  
Dick — Sorry mec, t'en en convalescence!  
Logan — Allez, déconne pas! J'ai besoin d'une bière!  
Dick — Non, non non. Ordre du caporal Veronica. J'oserais jamais te donner ça.  
Logan — Tssss.  
Dick — Pas besoin de tsss-er, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres.  
Logan — C'est aussi ce que disaient les nazis pendant la guerre!  
Dick lui offrit son grand sourire en guise de réponse et Logan haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner du bar, dépité. Il finit par rejoindre un groupe de filles qui gloussaient autour de … Piz. Il écarquilla les yeux.  
Logan — Mais t'es toujours où on t'attend pas toi!  
Piz — Tu permets, je discute avec les demoiselles.  
Logan — Huhu. J'crois qu'elles ont pas encore remarqué que t'étais con.  
Piz — Mais je t'ai fait quoi pour que tu sois comme ça avec moi?  
Logan — Bé rien. Je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble.  
Piz — Alors lâche-moi!  
Logan — C'est plus ou moins ce que j'allais te dire en fait.  
Piz — Ouais.  
Logan — J'aime avoir un punching ball à portée de main, mais généralement, je le choisis avec une tête moins vomitive.  
Une jeune fille se mit à glousser à côté de Logan. Il se retourna sur elle et vit qu'elle avait une bière à la main. Il lui fit un sourire carnassier et elle devint rouge écarlate.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il s'asseyait devant le feu avec la bière à la main, satisfait de lui-même. Il en but une gorgée quand Veronica vint se poser à côté de lui et lui tira la bière hors des mains.  
Veronica — Où as-tu eu ça?  
Logan — La charmante brunette que tu vois là me l'a offerte.  
Veronica — Et en plus tu dragues pour boire. Si c'est pas une honte, ça.  
Elle vida le verre de bière dans le sable. Logan porta son regard sur elle et la trouve extrêmement sexy ce soir. Elle portait un pantalon noir qui moulait ses formes et un haut très court et très décolleté mauve. Il déglutit difficilement après l'avoir regardée de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur les endroits qu'il préférait.  
Veronica (le sortant de sa rêverie) — Youhou, Logan, tu m'écoutes?  
Il sourit bêtement et hocha la tête.  
Logan — Pardon, mon esprit voguait dans de lointaines contrées.  
Veronica — J'ai vu ça.  
Elle lui sourit et il se reprit à la dévorer des yeux.  
Veronica — Ca te dit qu'on aille faire un tour?  
Logan — Un tour?  
Veronica — Ouais, marcher un peu sur la plage. Ca te fera passer ton envie d'alcool.  
"Sûrement pas mon envie de sexe" pensa Logan. Il hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route.  
Ils marchèrent de longues minutes sans prononcer un mot et ils étaient déjà bien loin de la fête quand Veronica brisa le silence.  
Veronica — Je pense que je ne t'ai pas remercié pour hier.  
Logan — Vero, on va pas recommencer avec ça …  
Veronica — Non, je veux dire, pour m'avoir sauvé, pour être venu me chercher.  
Logan — C'était normal. J'aurais juste voulu qu'il ne puisse pas te faire de mal.  
Elle baissa les yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent tous deux dans le sable, contemplant la mer. De longues minutes passèrent encore avant que Logan ne prenne la parole.  
Logan — Vero, pour ce qui s'est passé hier.  
Veronica — C'est bon, Logan, j'ai compris, ne m'explique rien.  
Logan — Justement, je veux t'expliquer.  
Veronica — Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je le sais. Je le savais en te le demandant. Je ne suis pas la femme de ta vie.  
Logan — Je ne te demande pas d'être la femme de ma vie.  
Veronica — Que?  
Il tourna vers elle son visage, illuminé d'un petit sourire.  
Logan — Juste la femme de mes nuits!  
Veronica lui asséna un coup de poing dans le bras.  
Veronica — Crétin!  
Logan — Han! La vilaine fifille!  
Veronica — Je ne suis pas comme ça moi.  
Logan — Je le sais. Et tu sais que je rigolais.  
Veronica — J'espère bien.  
Elle croisa les bras, mutine. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et sourit.  
Logan — Depuis quand c'est comme ça, toi et moi?  
Veronica — Comment?  
Logan — Aussi facile.  
Veronica — Depuis que j'ai arrêté de te soupçonner de tout et de rien. Depuis que j'ai appris à te faire confiance car tu es la personne la plus digne de confiance qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, contre toute attente. Depuis que …  
Logan la stoppa en se retournant sur elle et passant une main sur sa joue. Elle frissonna. Il approcha sa tête de la sienne, tendrement, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle respira plus fort, tétanisée par la situation, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Tout en continuant de la regarder tendrement, il approcha ses lèvres doucement des siennes, et pendant les quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes, Veronica sentit que le moment était important. Ce baiser ne serait pas pareil que les autres, elle le sentait. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin et il lui donna le baiser le plus tendre et le plus passionné à la fois qu'il put lui donner. Il dura longtemps, et pourtant pas assez au goût de la jeune fille. Il finit par se retirer et la regarda, un sourire sur le visage. Il sourit encore plus à la voir abasourdie, les yeux brillants.  
Logan — Hey.  
Veronica - …  
Logan — Dis quelque chose!  
Veronica — Que?  
Logan — Je te disais que je ne te demandais pas d'être la femme de ma vie. Je n'ai pas la prétention de penser que tu pourras me supporter aussi longtemps. Je voudrais juste qu'on se donne la chance qu'on ne s'est jamais donnée. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.  
Elle resta abasourdie encore quelques secondes. Pour toute réponse, elle finit par lui sourire et se jeta sur lui pour le faire tomber à la renverse dans le sable. Ils rirent tous les deux, s'embrassant, se caressant.

Duncan — Logan!  
Ils se redressèrent et Logan se leva, époussetant le sable qui s'était introduit dans tous ses vêtements.  
Logan — Dudu?  
Duncan — Je t'ai cherché partout!  
Veronica se releva à son tour et mit sa main dans celle de Logan. Celui-ci se retourna et lui sourit, rassurant. Il était sûr de sa décision, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète.  
Logan — J'étais là.  
Duncan — Il faut que tu viennes avec moi Log.  
Logan — Je peux pas pour l'instant.  
Duncan — Non, tu comprends pas, il faut que tu viennes.  
Logan — Je te dis que je ne peux pas.  
Duncan se rapprocha de Logan et celui-ci arqua un sourcil. Il allait quand même pas le frapper?  
Duncan — Viens avec moi Logan.  
Logan — Si c'est pour me montrer ta biroute, je peux attendre.  
Duncan — Je suis sérieux, Logan. Il faut que tu vois qqch.  
Logan — Ca pourra attendre demain, non?  
Duncan — Non! Je voulais déjà te voir cet aprem et t'es pas venu.  
Logan — J'ai fait un malaise.  
Duncan — Peu importe, maintenant, il faut que tu m'accompagnes.  
Logan — Dudu, je ne t'accompagne nulle part à moins que tu puisses me prouver que ce que tu as à me montrer vaut la peine que je quitte cette fête exceptionnelle.  
Duncan soupira.  
Duncan — Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.  
Logan — Tu vas quand même pas me frapper.  
Duncan — Non, je vais te le dire. J'aurais voulu te le dire plus … calmement … Mais tant pis.  
Logan arqua un sourcil et porta toute son attention sur Duncan.  
Duncan — Il faut que tu viennes avec moi parce que j'ai découvert quelque chose d'incroyable! Elle n'est pas morte, Logan. Elle n'est PAS morte!


	18. Well, there was this one girl

Logan lâcha instantanément la main de Veronica. Elle sut. Elle sut que ça sonnait la fin de leur début d'histoire. Oui, leur histoire était épique. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
Logan — Qui ? Qui, Duncan ?  
Duncan sourit.  
Duncan — Tiens, c'est plus Dudu ?  
Logan s'approcha de son ami. Veronica croisa les bras et baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas entendre, elle ne voulait pas voir ça.  
Logan — Qui, Duncan ?  
Duncan — Logan, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu m'accompagnes.  
Logan s'approcha encore plus près.  
Logan — QUI ?  
Il avait hurlé. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. « Elle n'est pas morte, Logan. Elle n'est PAS morte! »  
Duncan — Viens avec moi, Log.  
Il se mit en route et Logan se lança à sa suite, sans prêter attention à Veronica, restée derrière. Duncan s'arrêta alors que Logan le rejoignait. Il héla Veronica, tandis que Logan continuait son chemin.  
Duncan — Veronica, je pense qu'il faut que tu vienne aussi.  
La jeune fille acquiesa timidement de la tête et rejoignit les garçons. Duncan passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis que Logan continuait d'avancer seul, omnibulé par les mots de Duncan. Ils arrivèrent à hauteur de Dick et Duncan le héla également.  
Duncan — Tu peux nous accompagner, s'il te plaît ?  
Dick acquiesa, voyant Veronica les yeux baissés, l'air triste et Logan, le regard hagard. Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture de Duncan et le voyage se passa sans le moindre mot échangé. Dick et Veronica étaient à l'arrière et Dick avait pris la main de Veronica, ne sachant rien de la situation mais comprenant que les choses étaient graves.

Ils arrivèrent au Neptune Grand Hotel quelques instants plus tard et montèrent tous à la suite l'un de l'autre dans l'ascenseur. Duncan semblait stressé, Veronica était perdue dans la contemplation de ses pieds, Logan regardait un point fixe devant lui, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion et Dick s'occupait à les regarder tour à tour pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de la suite de Duncan et celui-ci se retourna sur Logan, ne s'adressant qu'à lui, comme si les autres n'étaient pas là.  
Duncan — Je sais que ça va être un choc, mais il faut que tu restes calme. Tu comprends ? Calme.  
Logan acquiesa, incapable de prononcer un seul mot et Duncan mit une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager. Logan continuait de regarder la porte, comme envoûté. Duncan regarda enfin Dick et Veronica qui elle, continuait de regarder ses pieds, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
Duncan — Ca va faire un choc à chacun d'entre vous alors, préparez-vous.  
Dick acquiesa et Veronica ne réagit même pas.  
Il se retourna enfin vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Logan expira bruyamment, tiraillé par l'envie de savoir ce que Duncan voulait lui montrer mais bouffé par la peur de perdre cet espoir qu'il avait ressenti au son des mots prononcés par son ami. Ils entrèrent à la suite l'un de l'autre dans l'appartement, s'attendant à y trouver quelqu'un mais il n'y avait personne.  
Logan — Que ?  
Duncan arqua un sourcil.  
Duncan — Je … Attendez, je vais voir dans la chambre, elle a peut-être un peu peur …  
Il se dirigea vers la chambre pendant que Dick s'approchait de Logan.  
Dick — Elle ?  
Logan ne répondit rien, le regard fixé sur la porte de la chambre. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, sortir de sa poitrine et venir s'écraser tremblotant sur la table du salon. Okay, c'était pas très ragôutant, mais c'était l'esprit du moment. Veronica se tenait toujours en retrait, les bras toujours croisés, toujours muette elle aussi. Dick trimballa son regard de l'un à l'autre, cherchant des réponses qui n'arrivaient pas. Il vit alors Duncan revenir accompagné et posa ses yeux sur la personne qui l'accompagnait. Il ouvrit grand la bouche.  
Dick — Oh putain !  
Logan la vit et son coeur sortit de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle se trouvait là, devant lui, comme dans ses souvenirs, comme un rêve fou qui venait de s'accomplir … Elle n'était pas morte. Il sourit, nerveusement. Veronica avait redressé la tête, et en la voyant, avait laissé tomber ses bras le long de son corps, pensant être victime d'une apparition. Elle ne croyait pas au surnaturel, loin de là, mais bon, dans des situations comme celle-ci …  
Logan — Cindy …  
Il avait murmuré son prénom. Tout doucement. Calmement, alors qu'il était nerveux comme jamais, alors que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'est traverser le salon et l'embrasser.  
La jeune fille lui sourit timidement. Il regarda ses propres mains, elles tremblaient à une vitesse incroyable.  
Il s'avança vers la jeune fille qui le regardait toujours timidement et la serra dans ses bras.  
Logan — C'est bien toi ? Tu es bien réelle …  
Dick gardait la bouche obstinément ouverte et Veronica ne bougeait pas, regardant la scène complètement dépassée.  
Logan s'écarta un peu, tenant la jeune fille par les épaules souriant.  
Mac — Je …  
Sa voix … Sa voix lui avait tant manqué. Il soupira.  
Logan — Oui, dis-moi ?  
Mac — Je … Qui êtes-vous ?  
Logan lâcha ses épaules et se recula de quelques pas. Oh mon Dieu …  
Duncan — Logan …  
Mac baissa les yeux, cherchant à fuir la conversation.  
Logan — Mais … ?  
Duncan — Elle est amnésique Logan. Ca fait trois mois qu'elle erre dans Neptune sans savoir où aller.  
Logan — Amnésique ?  
Duncan — Oui. Il y a autre chose qu'il faut que tu saches …  
Duncan s'approcha de Mac et abaissa son col roulé. Les trois amis sursautèrent en la voyant. Une énorme cicatrice lui barrait le cou, partant d'une oreille à l'autre. Logan se laissa tomber sur le canapé, totalement halluciné.  
Duncan — Elle ne sait pas qui a pu lui faire ça. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là. C'était bien elle que j'ai vu l'autre jour mais elle ne me connaissait pas. J'ai du la convaincre que j'étais un de ses amis pour qu'elle accepte de me suivre.  
Veronica qui était restée en retrait depuis le début s'approcha et hasarda une question.  
Veronica — Mais, cette blessure ? Enfin je veux dire, cette cicatrice … Comment elle n'est pas morte de ça ? Comment elle a survécu ?  
Mac — La première chose dont je me souviens c'est …  
Ils se retournèrent tous sur elle. Elle avait les yeux plantés sur Logan, parlant rapidement, essayant de leur donner une explication.  
Mac - … c'est m'être réveillée dans un hôpital, avec toutes sortes de machine autour de moi. J'ai vu un jeune médecin, le Docteur Karev et il m'a dit qu'ils m'avaient repêché dans la mer. J'étais à la dérive et plus morte que vive mais il s'est battu pour que je vive et j'ai vécu.  
Veronica — Sans savoir qui tu étais, où tu vivais ?  
Mac — Non … Il a essayé de m'aider mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir. Et quand j'ai pu enfin sortir, après deux mois de soin, je me suis mise à traîner par ici, sentant que j'avais vécu ici mais sans pouvoir savoir où exactement. J'ai cherché des gens que je connaissais mais je n'ai pas trouvé. Je ne me souviens plus. Et puis Duncan m'a suivi et m'a assuré qu'on était amis. C'était le seul qui me reconnaissait, le seul sur qui je pouvais compter apparemment, alors je l'ai suivi.  
Dick s'assit à côté de Logan, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts, se croyant dans un épisode de Supernatural.  
Veronica — Et tu ne te rappelles rien d'avant ton réveil à l'hôpital ? Même pas ce qui aurait pu t'arriver pour que tu sois blessée ?  
Mac secoua la tête pour lui répondre que non. Veronica se mit à faire les cent pas.  
Veronica — Ce qui veut donc dire que quelqu'un a essayé de te tuer et t'a laissé pour morte dans l'eau. Qui qu'il soit, il faut trouver le salaud qui a fait ça.  
Dick — Ou la salope.  
Veronica s'arrêta net.  
Veronica — Pardon?  
Dick — Bé, ça pourrait être une fille qui lui a fait ça.  
Veronica — Ah oui, Einstein ? Et explique moi donc comment une fille lui aurait ouvert la gorge d'une oreille à l'autre sans tomber dans les vappes ?  
Dick — J'en ai aucune idée. Je dis juste que ça aurait très bien pu être une folle furieuse qui lui en voulait d'être avec Logan. Tu vois ?  
Veronica prit son air ironique.  
Veronica — Haha. Très drôle, Dick. Je suis morte de rire.  
Dick — Je n'essayais pas d'être drôle. Et je n'accuse personne. J'envisage les possibilités.  
Mac les interrompit de sa petite voix.  
Mac — Et vous êtes qui alors ?  
Logan se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de ré-atterrir sur Terre.  
Veronica — Tu ne nous reconnais pas du tout alors ?  
Mac — Non. J'ai des vagues sentiments mais je ne sais pas quoi penser …  
Veronica — Dis-moi…  
Mac — J'ai l'impression qu'il y avait de l'amitié entre toi et moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça mais j'ai vraiment cette impression.  
Veronica — Et tu as raison !  
Logan releva les yeux, plein d'espoir.  
Mac — Par contre, vous deux, les garçons, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je vous supportais pas.  
Dick — Oh putaiiiiin.  
Logan se releva et s'approcha de la jeune fille.  
Logan — Même moi ? Même moi ?  
Il avait dit ça d'un air suppliant, se rapprochant lentement d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée.  
Mac — Je suis désolée …  
Logan se frotta à nouveau le visage et s'éloigna d'elle, incrédule.  
Dick — Moi c'est normal que tu me supportais pas, personne me supporte.  
Mac — Ah. Je ne me trompes qu'une fois alors ?  
Logan la regarda à nouveau et haussa les épaules.  
Logan — Je … je vous laisse, tout ça c'est trop pour moi.  
Il sortit précipitamment de la suite. Veronica et Dick se regardèrent.  
Dick — J'y vais.  
Il sortit à la hâte derrière son ami.  
Veronica, Duncan et Mac se regardèrent quelques instants.  
Mac — Je suis désolée.  
Veronica — Ne sois pas désolée, c'est déjà merveilleux que tu sois là.  
Duncan — Tu penses que tu peux arranger les choses avec les autorités et avec ses parents ?  
Veronica — Bien sûr. Il faudra peut être un peu de temps pour les préparer.  
Mac — J'ai un peu peur donc ça tombe bien …  
Veronica — Je m'occupe de tout.  
Mac — Merci. Je vais aller un peu me reposer maintenant, je me sens affaiblie par tant d'émotions.  
Veronica acquiesa et Mac se dirigea vers la chambre. Quand elle fut seule avec Duncan, elle le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé.  
Veronica — Tu l'as retrouvée où ?  
Duncan — J'ai cru la voir à l'université et je l'ai suivie et c'était bien elle.  
Veronica — Elle ne se rappelle vraiment de rien ?  
Duncan — Rien de rien. Elle doit nous croire sur paroles.  
Veronica — Je vais trouver celui qui lui a fait ça. Et je vais lui faire payer.  
Duncan — Je ferais mon possible pour t'aider.  
Veronica se leva.  
Veronica — Je te laisse, je vais m'occuper de tout ça.  
Duncan acquiesa et suivit son ex du regard pendant qu'elle sortait de sa suite. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la chambre. La jeune fille était allongée sur le lit, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte.  
Duncan — Ca va ?  
Mac acquiesa.  
Duncan — Tu es sûre que c'était le bon choix ?  
Mac — Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu crois qu'ils y ont cru ?  
Duncan — Tu étais très crédible.  
Mac — Parfait.  
Duncan allait s'en aller quand il se ravisa.  
Duncan — Mac ?  
La jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui.  
Duncan — Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
Mac — Je dois faire payer Cassidy pour ce qu'il a fait mais je dois protéger Logan. Il sera en sécurité s'il est loin de moi.  
Duncan — Mais … tu l'aimes non ?  
Mac — Ca n'empêche que je veux qu'il soit heureux. Et mort, de ma faute, ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour lui.  
Duncan — Tu risques de le précipiter dans les bras de Veronica.  
Mac — Duncan, ce qui doit être sera … Je ne pourrais rien contre le destin.  
Duncan acquiesa, impressionné par le courage de la jeune femme.  
Mac — Aloooooors, j'ai eu accès au rapport de ma « mort » et j'en conclus qu'ils ont enterré une autre femme à ma place. Je pense donc que quelqu'un d'autre a été tué. Mais si c'est Cassidy, il doit savoir qu'un des deux corps n'a pas été retrouvé. Ou alors c'était un pur hasard mais ça, je ne peux pas le déterminer tout de suite.  
Duncan — Que va-t-on faire alors ?  
Mac — Une fête voyons !  
Duncan arqua un sourcil.  
Duncan — Une fête ?  
Mac — Pour ma résurrection. Je parie que tu arriveras à convaincre les autres sans aucun problème.  
Duncan — Certainement. Et ?  
Mac — Et … je rencontre Cassidy et je fais l'amnésique comme je sais si bien le faire.  
Duncan — Mais c'est super dangereux !  
Mac — C'est mon seul moyen de coincer Cassidy. Un gosse de riche comme lui qui aurait tenté de me tuer ? Il prendra quoi ? Dix ans maximum avec remise de peine au 1/3 ? Non, il faut faire autre chose …  
Duncan — De toute façon, je serais là pour t'aider.  
Mac sourit au jeune homme et recommença à pianoter sur son ordi.  
Mac — Je continue mes recherches sur les disparitions de femme pour voir qui peut bien être dans ce cercueil à ma place et tu t'occupes de ma fête ?  
Duncan — Oki doki !

************

Logan était assis dans le hall d'entrée, la tête dans les mains. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était vrai. Il avait rêvé de ce moment pendant des mois, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas vraiment morte, espérant qu'elle ré-apparaîtrait un jour par surprise, comme ça c'était passé aujourd'hui. Mais il avait pensé qu'elle se jetterait dans ses bras et qu'ils auraient de belles et de grandes retrouvailles. A la place, elle ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Elle ne se souvenait pas de leurs moments passés ensemble. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de son prénom. Dick s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule.  
Dick — Ca va ?  
Logan — A ton avis.  
Dick — Elle est vivante mec.  
Logan — Je sais.  
Dick — Mais tu ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise hein ?  
Logan — Hein ?  
Dick — Tu voulais commencer quelque chose avec Veronica hein …  
Logan — Tout a changé maintenant.  
Dick — Peut-être pas.  
Logan — Quoi ?  
Dick s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Logan.  
Dick — Je veux dire, Mac ne se souvient de rien. Elle a beaucoup de choses à se rappeler alors il faudrait lui laisser un peu de temps et d'espace. Et Veronica, elle … Elle est amoureuse de toi, mec !  
Logan — Je …  
Dick — Alors essaye de moins te prendre la tête et vis au jour le jour mec.  
Logan — Tu as peut-être raison.  
Dick — Youhouuuu c'est la première fois de ma vie ça !  
Dick se releva.  
Logan — Tu vas où ?  
Dick haussa les épaules.  
Dick — A ma fête.  
Logan sourit.  
Dick — Et toi, tu vas voir Veronica.  
Logan — Elle est où d'ailleurs ?  
Dick — A ma fête je suppose !  
Logan se leva d'un bond et tapa sur l'épaule de Dick.  
Logan — Alors on va la chercher.  
Dick — En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne.

************

Les deux garçons revinrent à la fête qui battait toujours son plein.  
Logan attrapa une bière au passage, qu'il vida rapidement et regarda autour de lui. C'était affolant le nombre de personnes qui étaient venues. Il se rappela les mots de Dick pour lui parler de la fête « Petite fiesta intime ». Et bé, le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que Dick avait des amis. Beaucoup beaucoup d'intimes …  
Il balança sa canette vide dans une poubelle à proximité et la chercha des yeux. Il n'eut aucun mal à la retrouver parmi la foule. C'était comme si son regard était un radar à Veronica Mars. Il la vit, assise sur une rondelle de bois qui servait de banc, devant le grand feu de bois toujours allumé, en train de griffonner sur un cahier. Il sourit. Elle devait être en train de rassembler les infos qu'elle avait collectées par Mac et Duncan. Elle ne changerait jamais. C'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait tant. Oh. Mais dis donc Logan Echolls, ne serait-ce pas une mini révélation que ton inconscient vient de te faire là ? Il chassa cette idée de la main, attrapa une cigarette dans la main d'une fille qui le regarda d'un air courroucé. Il lui fit son sourire à la Logan Echolls et elle arrêta de ronchonner, lui proposant même une autre cigarette et un tour avec elle. Il déclina gentiment l'invitation et s'approcha de Veronica.  
Il se posa à ses côtés, silencieux, tirant sur sa cigarette.  
Veronica (sans relever la tête de son cahier) — Hey.  
Logan — Hey.  
Veronica — Tu fumes ?  
Logan — Bé il me reste plus que ça ! Je peux plus boire, plus me droguer … Faut bien que je fasse quelque chose pour me détruire …  
Veronica — Je viens de te voir vider une bière à une vitesse à faire pâlir le recordman du monde.  
Logan — Oh. Tu m'as vu ?  
Veronica — Ouaip.  
Logan — Je te croyais absorbée par ton boulot de détective en chef.  
Veronica — Ca ne m'empêche pas de voir tes délits.  
Logan — Non, ça c'est clair. Dès que tu as une occasion de me pourrir …  
Veronica — Je ne la manque pour rien au monde.  
Il tira un nouveau coup sur sa cigarette, un sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait les conversations à couteaux tirés avec Veronica. Il n'aurait pas supporter tomber dans la mièvrerie avec elle. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient. Il avait espéré que ça ne changerait pas et … Dieu avait écouté ses prières, ça n'avait pas changé. Elle lui arracha la cigarette du bec et l'écrasa à ses pieds, toujours les yeux rivés sur son cahier. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seconde encore.  
Logan — Héééééééé !  
Veronica — Arrête de te détruire la santé.  
Logan — Chef, oui chef.  
Veronica — Tu deviens docile, c'est bien.  
Logan — Dans tes rêves …  
Il prit la seconde cigarette que la fille lui avait filé et qu'il avait glissé sur son oreille et l'alluma grâce au feu devant eux.  
Veronica — T'es pas croyable !  
Logan — C'est ce qui fait mon charme.  
Veronica — Bien, ruine toi la santé. De toute façon, je ne t'ai jamais imaginé faire de vieux os !  
Logan — Vous avez demandé de la sympathie à bon prix ? Appelez Veronica Mars !  
Veronica — Haha, très drôle …  
Il la regarda quelques instants, griffonnant des mots incompréhensibles pour un non-Mars sur le cahier et sourit. Il l'aimait passionnée. Et elle ne l'était que pour ses enquêtes et … non … ne pas penser à ça maintenant, mon petit Logan. Surtout pas …  
Veronica — A quoi tu penses ?  
Oh oooooh. Elle avait accès direct à ses pensées ou quoi ? Il grimaça et tira un long coup sur sa cigarette pour se donner de la contenance.  
Veronica — Oh, me répond pas va.  
Logan — Je pensais à …  
Veronica — Mouais, je vois …  
Logan — Tu me laisses pas finir.  
Veronica — J'ai le petit Echolls illustré donc j'ai compris.  
Logan jeta sa cigarette dans le feu et arracha le cahier des mains de Veronica. Elle le regarda l'air courroucé.  
Veronica — Rends-moi ce cahier !  
Logan — On doit avoir « LA » conversation.  
Veronica — Oh.  
Elle baissa les yeux.  
Logan — Ronnie je …  
Veronica (le coupant) — Ecoute, Logan, j'ai compris. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Pas besoin d'avoir cette conversation qui nous fera du mal pour rien.  
Logan — Je … Oh ? Tu as compris ?  
Veronica — Notre histoire est épique hein ? Je le sais. Je m'y fais. Je comprends que la donne a changé, je ne te demande même pas d'explications et …  
Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes.  
Veronica - … Je comprends et je suis contente pour vous.  
Oh. Bonjour mademoiselle ! Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Veronica Mars ?  
Logan baissa les yeux.  
Logan — Oh je …  
Veronica — C'est ça qu'il y a de bien dans les histoires épiques. Tu ne t'attends pas à trop car tu sais que ça n'arrivera jamais.  
Elle se leva, récupéra son cahier et déposa un baiser tendre sur la joue de Logan.  
Epique ? Putain d'histoire épique oui !  
Il la regarda s'éloigner et contempla quelques instants les flammes qui dansaient sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il allait lui dire. Pas du tout. Il y avait pensé et il voulait juste lui rappeler une putain de phrase qui avait beaucoup compté pour eux, comme celle de « l'histoire épique » (putain d'histoire épique se remémora-t-il au passage) …

« Et bien, il avait cette fille … Elle était blonde, petite … sentait bon la guimauve et les promesses »  
Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le placer. Elle était partie trop vite. Leur histoire était bien une histoire épique. En disant ces mots ce soir-là, il les avait dit sous l'influence de l'alcool mais jamais il n'aurait cru quel sens ils prendraient pour eux deux au fil du temps.

Epique.

Logan se redressa et alla rejoindre Dick. « J'en ai ras-le-bol de l'épique moi » marmonna-t-il.


	19. The Bitch is back

Bip … Bip … Bip …  
Logan ouvrit un oeil et fut aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Il regarda son réveil qui sonnait. Huit heures trente. Youhouuuuuuuu, le jour de la rentrée. Il éteignit le réveil et retapa la couverture sur sa tête. Ce que c'était excitant la rentrée. Ironie Echollsienne bien sûr.  
« I don't wanna hurt youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu … I don't wanna make you swayyyyyy"  
Il enleva la couverture de sa tête et arqua un sourcil. Son portable ? Qui avait OSE lui mettre cette sonnerie débile ? Il regarda « Appel anonyme ».  
_Mouais. _  
Logan — Allô ?  
??? — Vous avez demandé à être réveillé à cette heure-ci mon bon monsieur. Ce service de réveil matin vous a été proposé par …  
Logan — C'est bon Vero, j'ai compris.  
Veronica se marra à l'autre bout du fil.  
Veronica — Debout, la carpette !  
Logan — Je ne suis pas une carpette.  
Veronica — Et tu es quoi alors ?  
Logan — Un Dieu. Le Dieu du Sexe tiens.  
Veronica — C'est clair que tu n'es pas le Dieu de la Modestie.  
Logan — Par contre, toi tu es ce qui s'apparente le plus au Diable.  
Veronica — C'est trop d'honneur.  
Logan — Jamais tu t'avoues vaincue ?  
Veronica — Jamais. Bon t'es debout Echolls ?  
Logan — Mouais.  
Veronica — A tout à l'heure en cours alors !  
Logan — Ronnie, attends …  
Elle avait déjà raccroché. Cette fille allait finir par le rendre chèvre. Ce qui était assez ironique étant donné que la meilleure façon de reconnaître le Diable était de regarder si il n'avait pas des sabots de chèvre à la place des pieds … Breeeef, Echolls, il faudrait que tu dormes un peu plus la nuit pour éviter ce genre de divagations matinales …  
Il voulut se lever quand il vit un bras reposé sur sa poitrine.  
_Oh. _  
« Oh », cette onomatopée était un leitmotiv dans sa vie. « Oh, Mac était vivante ». « Oh, Veronica ne voulait plus de lui ». « Oh, Piz était un crétin fini ». « Oh, on a oublié d'inviter Wallace à la fête d'hier soir ».  
_La fête d'hier soir. _  
Mmmmmmh. Il avait donc emballé une fille à cette soirée. Quel tombeur, non mais. Il regarda de nouveau le bras et sursauta. Un bras velu ? Gnééééééé ?  
Il se releva et vit Dick, la bouche ouverte, en train de baver sur son oreiller, encore bien endormi.  
Bon, okay, il n'avait pas emballé de fille et étrangement, il était content. Mac et Veronica dans l'équation de sa tête torturée, c'était déjà bien suffisant comme ça. Ceci dit … Mac ? Il était un crétin névrosé pour elle, rien de plus. Pfiouuuu disparue la belle histoire. Veronica ? Ah bé il était toujours et encore un crétin névrosé à ses yeux et donc, elle se réfugiait derrière l'histoire épique pour lui échapper. Et finalement … C'était bien ce qu'il était non ? Il passait son temps à essayer de prouver que ce n'était pas le cas. Et pourquoi ? Et pour qui ? Personne ne le croyait de toute manière. A quoi bon se battre contre sa propre nature ?  
Dick ouvre un œil.  
Logan — La Belle au Bois Dormant me fait l'honneur de se réveiller.  
Dick — Grmfdslamfjamq !  
Logan — Articule Dick, j'ai rien compris !  
Dick — Quelheureilest ?  
Logan — Un Dick au réveil, c'est d'un folklorique !  
Dick — Kestufoudéjàdebou ?  
Logan — Ce martien essaye de communiquer.  
_Mmm. Mars … Tout me ramène à elle. Haaaan arrête Logan, on dirait une autre version de toi-même dans une autre fiction (NDA : private joke to my Lu d'amour) _  
Dick — L'est quelle heure ?  
Logan — Vous parlez notre langue ! Merveilleux !  
Dick — Logan, j'ai eu une soirée chargée hier.  
Logan — Chargée en alcool et en roulage de patins tu veux dire ?  
Dick — Une soirée chargée tout court. Baisse le ton.  
Logan — Ca ne te donnait pas le droit de dormir enlacé à moi !  
Dick se releva un peu, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
Dick — Enlacé à toi ? Dans tes rêves ma jolie !  
Logan — Je peux même te dire que tu bavais sur mon épaule.  
Dick se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.  
Dick — Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi !  
Logan — Héééééééééééé ! J'allais y aller !  
Dick — Fallait réagir plus vite !  
Dick disparut dans le couloir et Logan entendit la porte de la salle de bains claquer. La journée commençait mal.  
_Ah non ! Il fallait qu'il remédie à ça. _  
Il alla à la cuisine et remplit une grande carafe d'eau glacée. Il se dirigea à pas de loups et attendit d'entendre l'eau de la douche couler et Dick chantonner « Wannabe » pour entrer discrètement. Il ouvrit la porte de la douche et lui lança la carafe d'eau sur la tronche en se marrant comme un con.  
Dick — Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mais t'es con ou quoi ? C'est glacé !  
Logan — Le Psychotic Jackass est de retouuuuuuuuuuuuuur !  
Il sortit de la salle de bains en se marrant. Oui, le Psychotic Jackass était de retour et ceux qui croiseraient sa route allaient s'en souvenir.

Veronica avait raccroché depuis quelques minutes et restait allongée sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. La conversation d'hier avait été simple. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé dire les choses qui l'auraient tué genre « Ecoute Veronica, c'est elle que j'aime » alors elle avait préféré couper court et lui dire que tout allait bien. Et c'était sa manière de fonctionner de toute façon. Elle était comme ça. Elle n'avouerait jamais ses faiblesses. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle l'avait déjà été avec lui, mais elle ne voulait plus tomber le masque. Ca faisait trop mal. Une nouvelle ère commençait. Veronica Mars était de retour. La vraie Veronica Mars. Pas la lavette de ces derniers temps. Oh oui …  
Elle se leva, attrapa son sac de cours qu'elle accrocha à son épaule et se dirigea vers la cuisine où son père était occupé à lui faire des pancakes.  
Veronica — Enfin rentré ?  
Keith — Je t'ai manqué ?  
Veronica — Bien sûr !  
Keith — J'aurais pourtant pensé que ça te plaisait de dormir chez Logan.  
Veronica — Mais je n'ai pas …  
Elle se mordit la lèvre en regardant son père qui attendait sa réponse. Bien entendu, il savait. Il n'était pas son père pour rien finalement. Mieux valait ne pas lui mentir.  
Veronica — J'étais plus rassurée.  
Son père lui fit un regard de reproches et elle baissa les yeux sur ses pancakes. Avis de tempête, tous aux abris !  
Keith — Et j'étais plus rassuré.  
Elle releva les yeux, incrédule.  
Veronica — Quoi ?  
Keith sourit. Sa fille le connaissait décidément bien mal !  
Keith — Tu pensais que j'allais quitter la ville comme ça, avec Aaron Echolls en liberté, sans prendre des dispositions ? J'ai appelé Logan qui a tout de suite accepté de prendre soin de toi. Ce garçon aurait le béguin pour toi que je ne m'étonnerais qu'à moitié.  
Veronica eut un pincement au cœur.  
_Le béguin pour moi ? Tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, Papa. _  
Veronica — Tu aurais pu me prévenir !  
Keith — J'aime bien te laisser prendre tes propres décisions. Et puis … Tu sais, il n'y a pas de problème. Je n'ai plus de ressentiment envers Logan. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Je pense qu'il se trouve juste aux mauvais endroits aux mauvais moments, c'est tout.  
Veronica — Oh mais je …  
Keith (la coupant) — Donc tu pourras aller jouer chez Logan quand tu veux, chérie !  
Veronica prit son air outré.  
Veronica — Papa !  
Keith fit un petit sourire malicieux à sa fille.  
Keith — Oui, enfin, quand je dis jouer, je veux dire à des jeux qui ne consistent pas à déshabiller la moindre partie du corps qui n'a pas de doigt bien sûr …  
Veronica — Bien sûr. Une minute de plus et je te demandais ce que tu avais fait de mon père !  
Elle attrapa un pancake qu'elle fourra dans une serviette, fit le tour de la table et embrassa son père avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
Keith — Chérie ?  
Veronica, un bout de pancake dans la bouche, se retourna.  
Keith — On pourrait organiser un petit dîner ici entre tes copains et toi pour fêter la rentrée. T'en penses quoi ?  
_Que ça implique d'inviter ma meilleure amie morte mais pas vraiment morte et maintenant amnésique, mon BFF qui se la joue Casper en ce moment pour je ne sais quelle raison, Logan qui va retrouver les bras de Mac et Dick qui est … Dick. _  
Veronica — Grande idée, Papa !  
Keith — Tu les invites pour demain soir ?  
Veronica hocha la tête et sortit à la hâte.  
_Non mais vraiment, ma vieille, t'as l'art de te mettre dans des situations pas croyables. _

Logan et Dick arrivèrent vers 9h30 à Hearst. Ils descendirent de la X-terra, faisant grise mine tous les deux. Ils n'aimaient l'un comme l'autre pas la rentrée et se seraient volontiers retrouvés n'importe où ailleurs si ils avaient pu. Logan empoigna son sac en bandouillère tandis que Dick ne se munit que d'un crayon chopé quelques minutes plus tôt dans le sac de Logan et qu'il passa sur son oreille.  
Dick — Je suis toujours congelé de ta faute.  
Logan — Okay, je note. Je t'appelle donc Mr Freeze à partir de maintenant!  
Dick — Ca va pas non? Nouveau terrain de jeu, nouvelle réputation! Tu peux pas me la briser d'un coup!  
Logan se marra. Dick ne changerait jamais!  
Dick — Ceci dit, t'es un vrai crevard! Tu m'as même pas laissé l'occasion de me venger!  
Logan — Attends, règle numéro 1 du bon jackass: toujours vérifier qu'on ne puisse pas reproduire ses blagues mesquines!  
Dick — Mouais.  
Logan — Et surtout, règle numéro 1 de la prévoyance: toujours fermer la porte de la salle de bains à clé pour éviter tout problème!  
Dick — D'accord la ptite femme prévoyante, on y va?  
Logan — A-t-on le choix?  
Dick — Non.  
Ils se mirent en route, toujours aussi dépités.  
_"Et dire qu'il y a des vagues de deux mètres de haut en ce moment même ... "_ pensa Logan.  
Ils furent rejoints par Wallace qui se mit à marcher à côté d'eux sans prononcer un mot.  
Logan — Ca va?  
Wallace — Mouais.  
Dick — Qu'est-ce qu'il a le Wally?  
Wallace — Wally?  
Logan — Laisse, il est dans une phase sentimentale ...  
Wallace — Je dois m'inquiéter?  
Logan — Pas plus que d'habitude ...  
Dick — Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tourmente mon cochon?  
Wallace arqua un sourcil en direction de Logan qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.  
Wallace — Ah! Voilà les autres!  
Logan tourna la tête vers le point que montrait Wallace et se stoppa un instant. Duncan et Mac se tenaient au milieu de la place, en train de discuter. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle était vivante, il n'en était pas moins sur le cul de la voir là. Wallace eut un temps d'arrêt également alors que Dick continuait joyeusement sa route vers eux.  
Wallace — Veronica m'a prévenu mais la voir de mes propres yeux ...  
Logan — Ca fait un choc.  
Wallace acquiesa. Mac se retourna sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Logan arqua un sourcil. Le reconnaissait-elle? Elle posa ensuite les yeux sur Logan et les baissa instantanément, son sourire mourrant sur son visage.  
_Okay ... Tout va bien! On respire, on met une jambe devant l'autre et on avance. _  
Ils se remirent en marche pour s'approcher de Duncan et Mac, déjà rejoints par Dick qui racontait à Duncan la fin de la soirée sur la plage.  
Duncan — Salut!  
Logan — Hey.  
Mac — Hey.  
Wallace s'approcha de Mac et la prit dans ses bras.  
Wallace — C'est bon de te revoir.  
Logan observa Mac qui souriait, l'air ... heureuse de retrouver Wallace.  
_Ca ne doit être qu'une impression, juste une putain d'impression. Arrête d'espérer Echolls, elle est amnésique. _  
Dick — Vous commencez par quoi?  
Mac — J'ai apparemment les mêmes cours que Duncan donc ... Economie.  
Wallace — Moi j'ai biochimie.  
Dick — Logan?  
Logan prit son horaire qu'il avait reçu à la visite de pré-rentrée.  
Logan — Psychologie du comportement.  
Wallace — C'est clair, tu vas en avoir besoin.  
Logan — Haha. Très drôle! Et toi Dick?  
Dick — Euuuuh ... Economie aussi! J'suis un futur chef d'entreprise moi, n'oublie pas!  
Logan — Comment ça se fait que t'as pas le même horaire que le mien?  
Logan tendit la main pour avoir l'horaire de Dick. Celui-ci lui fit son sourire crétinoïde au stade 3.  
Dick — Je l'ai pas sur moi!  
Logan — Mouaiiiis. Bon, ben ... On se rejoint à midi pour la pause déjeuner alors?  
Les autres acquiescèrent. Il leur fit un signe de la main, laissant son regard sur Mac et partit rapidement.  
Wallace — Allez, les anciens Pirates, tous en cours!

Logan était dans le bâtiment principal, un plan à la main, cherchant désespérément l'amphi dans lequel il devait avoir cours mais ne parvenant pas à trouver où celui-ci se trouvait. Il pesta, roula le plan en boule et le balança dans une poubelle proche de lui.  
Saloperie d'université bien trop grande! Neptune High c'était tout petit et facile à s'y retrouver en plus!  
Il s'adossa à un mur et soupira. Il allait rater le premier cours de l'année. Les choses ne changeaient décidément pas du lycée. Son regard traîna sur le couloir et s'arrêta sur la porte des toilettes. Un panneau "Hors Service" surmontait la porte. Il sourit. Décidément, il y avait vraiment peu de choses qui changeaient de Neptune High.  
Il poussa la porte des toilettes, et la vit, appuyée contre les lavabos, un livre à la main.  
Logan — Mars! Tu ne changeras jamais de bureau privé?  
Veronica releva les yeux et lui sourit. Il la détailla du regard. Elle portait une petite jupe à carreaux noire et blanche, des bottes militaires et un haut noir avec "Men sucks" écrit dessus. Elle avait retiré ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et elle était tout simplement appétissante.  
Veronica — Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes?  
Logan — Tu l'as dit ...  
Il s'approcha d'elle, le regard Logan Echolls accroché à son visage. Elle reposa son livre et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Mon Dieu, elle avait presque oublié ce que les toilettes représentaient pour eux. Toutes les choses qui s'étaient passées dans les toilettes, tous ces baisers échangés, toutes ces séances de pelotage.  
Il tendit la main vers son visage et retira sa mèche qui lui barrait le visage puis lui caressa la joue. Elle respira fort. Toute cette tension, ce regard qu'il posait sur elle, cette envie qu'elle avait de lui arracher ses vêtements. Elle détourna la tête et le lien fut rompu, il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord des lavabos, attendant qu'elle lui parle. Elle mit quelques minutes à ré-atterrir sur Terre.  
Logan — Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier?  
Veronica — Je … Tu …  
Logan — Il, nous, vous, ils? Tu connais tes pronoms personnels, c'est bien.  
Veronica lui balança son poing dans l'épaule. Il sourit.  
Logan — Oh, une mouche m'a effleuré … J'ai même rien senti.  
Veronica — Si je pouvais te faire souffrir, crois-moi je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.  
Logan mima quelqu'un qui se prend un poignard dans le cœur.  
Veronica — Echolls, tu m'éneeeeeeeeeerves!  
Logan — Je pensais que tu m'aimais comique.  
Veronica — Tu n'es PAS comique.  
Logan — Ma carrière de clown tombe à l'eau.  
Veronica — Par contre, je te conseille acteur.  
Logan — Mais dis donc, c'est toi la ptite comique de la bande.  
Veronica — Que veux-tu? On l'a dans le sang ou on l'a pas!  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel et descendit des lavabos pour se mettre debout.  
Veronica — Tu fais quoi?  
Logan — Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas notre petit Echolls vs Mars habituel mais j'ai un cours je te signale.  
Veronica — Tu t'avoues vaincu?  
Logan — Que tu crois …  
Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand elle l'appela.  
Veronica — Hey.  
Il avait déjà la main sur la porte et s'apprêtait à partir. Il se retourna.  
Veronica — Je sais que tu es content qu'elle soit de nouveau là et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde mais …  
Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de continuer.  
Logan — Mais?  
Veronica — Tu vas me manquer Logan.  
Il lâcha la poignée, abasourdi et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas décidé. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser, caressant ses cheveux, savourant le moment, sans réfléchir. Il la souleva un peu et la posa sur les lavabos, elle sourit contre ses lèvres.  
Veronica — Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Logan — Une remise à niveau.  
Elle sourit à nouveau et continua à l'embrasser, goûtant à ses baisers, sentant son corps s'embraser sous ses caresses. Elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même. Il passa ses mains sous son top et elle frissonna.  
??? — Hum hum.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément de s'embrasser et se retournèrent en même temps vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. Le cœur de Veronica allait éclater. Trop d'émotions en même temps pour elle. Logan la lâcha.  
Logan — Madison.  
Madison — Moi-même. Franchement, dans les toilettes des filles? C'est d'un "romantique".  
Veronica descendit du lavabo et remit ses vêtements en place.  
Veronica — Dis donc, Madison, je savais que tu étais incapable de lire mais ... "Hors service" c'est pas dur à comprendre!  
Logan se marra. Madison s'approcha des toilettes et tira une chasse.  
Madison — Elles ne m'ont pas du tout l'air "hors service".  
Veronica — C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas encore poussé la tête dedans pour les boucher.  
Logan se marra à nouveau. Veronica Mars dans ses grands jours, il ne valait mieux pas la chercher. Il sauta sur les lavabos pour s'y asseoir et assister, il espérait, à un catfight. Madison s'approcha dangereusement de Veronica qui continuait de la défier du regard.  
Madison — Veronica Mars, la petite traînée de Neptune, tu ne changeras donc jamais.  
Veronica — Oh, tant de gentillesse dans une seule phrase, ça me touche tellement!  
Madison — Tu aimes les mauvais garçons hein, Veronica. Tu aimes qu'ils soient juste avec toi pour te baiser mais qu'ils en aiment une autre ...  
Veronica se rapprocha de Madison.  
Veronica — Je t'ai demandé ton avis?  
Madison — Rends-toi à l'évidence. Ce mec ne t'aime pas. Il aime ton corps et le fait de pouvoir te prendre quand il veut ... "Où" il veut ...  
Veronica décocha une droite à Madison, si forte que la jeune fille se retrouva à terre, à se tenir le visage.  
Madison — La vérité blesse hein?  
Elle fit un croche-pied à Veronica qui tomba également. La petite blonde se jeta sur la fausse blonde et elles se mirent à se battre. Logan, qui n'avait pas réagi jusque là, estimant que Veronica préférerait régler ça toute seule, descendit du lavabo pour cintrer Veronica et la séparer de Madison.  
Logan — Lâche-la, Ronnie!  
Elle avait attrapé les cheveux de Madison tandis que Logan la relevait et s'activait à les lui arracher. L'autre jeune fille hurlait de douleur.  
Logan — J'ai dit "Lâche-ça!" et puis tu sais pas où ça a traîné.  
Veronica finit par lâcher prise et Madison rampa jusqu'au coin des toilettes. Veronica était toujours cintrée par Logan et regardait la jeune fille, furibonde.  
Logan — Je crois qu'il est temps que tu fasses ta sortie, Sinclair.  
La jeune fille sortit rapidement, ne se faisant pas prier.  
Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger puis Veronica se dégagea lentement de l'emprise de Logan. Elle était en train de remettre ses cheveux en ordre quand il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
Logan — T'es une vraie petite catcheuse toi ...  
Elle se recula avant qu'il ne soit près d'elle, lui lançant un regard à la fois furieux et triste.  
Veronica — J'ai cours.  
Logan arqua un sourcil. Que se passait-il? Elle n'avait quand même pas donner crédit aux paroles de Madison?  
Logan — Que se passe-t-il?  
Veronica — J'ai cours, c'est tout.  
Elle s'approcha des lavabos pour récupérer ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Logan — Hey.  
Veronica se retourna, le regard dur et le visage impassible.  
Veronica — Elle avait raison, tu sais, c'est elle que tu aimes. On en reste là, Echolls.  
Sur ces mots, elle passa la porte sans se retourner. Logan s'appuya aux lavabos et se regarda dans le miroir, passablement énervé.

Il sortit cinq minutes plus tard des toilettes, dans un état de nerfs incroyable. Pourquoi tout devait toujours être compliqué dans sa vie? Il était tellement énervé qu'il fonça dans quelqu'un.  
Logan — Mais putainnnnnnnn! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, Hanson?  
Le garçon se retourna sur lui et il le reconnut immédiatement.  
Logan — Putaiiiiiiiiiiin!  
Piz — Je crois que tu dis toujours la même chose quand tu me vois.  
Logan — C'est plus ou moins ce que ça m'inspire tu vois.  
Piz — D'ailleurs, tu sais que tu sortais des toilettes des filles?  
Logan — C'est vraiiiii? J'avais pas remarqué!  
Il leva mentalement (enfin, du moins il pensait) les yeux au ciel et envisagea sérieusement de se jeter contre le prochain mur qu'il verrait ... Ou de le jeter lui contre le prochain mur qu'il verrait en fait!  
Piz — Tu faisais quoi dans les toilettes des filles?  
Logan — Je me refaisais une beauté.  
Piz — C'est clair qu'il y en a besoin. Tu verrais ta gueule.  
_Donnez-moi un flingue et je le descends direct. _  
Logan — Retour de l'arrosé à l'arroseur: Non mais sérieux, tu l'as vu ta tête à toi? Tu n'es pas gêné de sortir avec cette coupe tous les matins?  
Piz — Pas besoin de t'exciter, je disais juste que tu avais une sale mine.  
Logan — Tu ne m'excites pas coco, rassure-toi.  
Piz — J'ai pas dit que ...  
Logan — Oui, ça va, j'ai compris, je faisais juste de l'humour ironique. Tu as quelques notions?  
Piz — Hein?  
Logan — Oh mon Dieu. Laisse tomber.  
Il se mit en route pour enfin trouver sa salle de cours. Supporter un tel gars plus de cinq minutes, c'était mission impossible. Bien entendu, la cruche n'abandonnait pas aussi rapidement.  
Retirez tout ce que j'ai dit sur Madison Sinclair, je préfère cent fois passer la soirée avec elle que cinq minutes avec ce type.  
Piz — Tu fais quoi?  
Logan — Tu aimes connaître mon emploi du temps minute par minute dis-moi.  
Piz — Je demandes c'est tout.  
Logan — Et je ne réponds pas.  
Piz — Tu ne devrais pas avoir cours à l'heure qu'il est?  
Logan — Je te retourne la question.  
Piz — J'y allais justement.  
Logan — Grand bien te fasse. Bon bé, bon cours?  
Piz — Tu n'as pas cours toi alors?  
_Bon okay, ce mec est pire qu'une sangsue et il ne comprend pas les signaux "Dégage" que j'envoie. _  
Logan — Si, j'y vais justement aussi. A plus!  
Il voulut bifurquer dans un couloir à gauche mais le garçon resta scotché à lui.  
Piz — T'as cours de quoi?  
Logan — Mais dis donc, tu serais pas détective toi?  
Piz — Pourquoi ?  
Logan — Bé pour me poser toutes ces questions.  
Piz — Je me renseigne, c'est tout.  
Logan leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.  
_Ma santé mentale va en prendre un coup, y a pas de doute là-dessus. _  
Piz — Alors tu faisais quoi dans les toilettes des filles?  
Et il n'abandonne jamais en plus.  
Logan — Une beauté je te dis.  
Piz — Nan mais sérieux?  
Logan — Bah ce que tout le monde fait dans les toilettes.  
Piz — Mais pourquoi celles des filles?  
Logan — Et pourquoi pas?  
Piz — Bé bé béééééééééééé  
Logan — Cé cé céééééééééé  
Piz — Hein?  
Logan — Rien, laisse tomber.  
Piz — Alors pourquoi celles des filles?  
Logan — Parce qu'elles sentent meilleur.  
Piz — Non mais sérieux?  
Logan s'arrêta net. Il commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol. En plus, c'était loin d'être le moment après l'épisode "Veronica en mode "Dégage Logan"" alors bon ...  
Logan — Bon, si je te le dis, tu dégages de ma vue?  
Piz acquiesa, surpris.  
Logan — J'venais d'avoir rendez-vous avec une fille.  
Piz siffla, admiratif.  
Logan — Bon, maintenant, à plus!  
Sur ces mots, et espérant enfin en être quitte, il se remit en route. Et enfin, la loque lui avait lâché les baskets!

A midi, ils avaient convenus de se rejoindre dans les jardins pour profiter du soleil. Il arriva, toujours aussi énervé et trouva seulement Dick, assis à même la pelouse, en train de draguer les jeunes filles assises proches de lui. Il sourit. Son ami ne changerait vraiment jamais. Il ôta sa veste et se posa à côté de son ami.  
Dick — Hey.  
Logan — Comment ça s'est passé?  
Dick — Mortel. Et toi?  
Logan — J'ai pas trouvé la salle de cours.  
Dick — Ca commence bien.  
Logan — M'en parle pas.  
Dick — Log ...  
Logan — Hum?  
Dick — J'dois te dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire.  
Logan arqua un sourcil. Gnéééé?  
Dick — Je trouve Mac bizarre.  
Logan avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, repensant, comme durant les deux heures qui venaient de s'écouler, à la scène des toilettes. Il reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami et ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
Logan — Elle n'est pas bizarre, juste amnésique.  
Dick — Bé justement, c'est ça qui est bizarre.  
Logan — Ca arrive parfois suite à un gros choc et ...  
Dick (le coupant) — Oui, ça, j'avais compris, mais c'est pas ça que je voulais dire.  
Logan — Quoi alors?  
Dick — Elle a passé tout son temps sur son ordi.  
Logan arqua à nouveau un sourcil.  
Logan — SON ordi?  
Dick — Ouais, le rose avec écrit Mac dessus.  
Logan — Mais il est bloqué avec un mot de passe ultra compliqué. Et d'abord ... comment l'a-t-elle récupéré?  
Dick — Aucune idée.  
Logan — Mouais, elle se rappelle peut-être de son mot de passe mais plus des gens.  
Dick — Justement, là c'est bizarre aussi.  
Logan — Raconte.  
Dick — Elle n'a pas arrêté de blaguer avec Duncan, et à un moment, elle a dit un truc que j'ai pas tout capté mais qui ressemblait à "Ouais et le jour où Vero a …"  
Logan se coucha sur l'herbe, une main sur le visage.  
Logan — Alors il n'y a que de moi qu'elle ne se rappelle pas.  
Dick — Ne crois pas ça, mec, je pense que c'est quelque chose d'un peu plus bizarre encore …  
Sur ces mots, il se leva.  
Logan — Tu t'en vas?  
Dick — J'vais chercher un truc à bequetter! Tu veux quelque chose?  
Logan — Prends-moi un truc oui!  
Dick fit un clin d'œil aux filles et s'éloigna. Logan regarda les filles qui lui faisaient de l'œil et ferma les yeux pour ne plus les voir. La gente féminine était à éviter pour le moment. Trop compliquée.  
??? — Hum hum.  
Logan (toujours les yeux fermés) — Re-bonjour Madison, tes cheveux ne souffrent pas trop?  
Mac — Tu es prié de ne pas me comparer à Madison.  
Logan ré-ouvrit les yeux en entendant sa voix.  
Logan — Mac?  
La jeune fille se posa à côté de lui.  
Logan — Tu te souviens de Madison?  
Mac — Euuuh, bé je viens d'avoir cours avec elle et elle ne m'inspire rien de bon cette fille.  
Logan — Madison n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui, elle a fait un catfight avec Veronica dans les toilettes des filles.  
Mac — Et comment tu sais ça?  
Logan — Bah j'ai arbitré.  
Mac — Donc tu étais avec Veronica dans les toilettes des filles.  
Logan — Ou avec Madison.  
Mac baissa les yeux.  
Mac — Madison n'est pas ton genre de filles.  
Logan — Et comment tu sais ça?  
Mac — Je le sens c'est tout. Maintenant je peux me tromper.  
Logan — Ca veut donc dire que Veronica l'est?  
Mac — Oh, il y a quelque chose de fort entre vous, ça se voit.  
Logan — Haha. Suspicion, mensonges, colère et disputes: c'est ce qu'il y a entre nous oui.  
Mac — Non, il y a autre chose.  
Logan se releva et regarda Mac. Où voulait-elle en venir?  
Logan — Non, il n'y a rien. Il n'y a plus rien.  
Mac — Vous feriez un beau couple.  
Logan — Ah bon? C'est ce que tu souhaites à ton amie? Vivre un crétin névrosé comme moi qui lui sort de partout?  
Mac — Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais un crétin névrosé.  
Logan — Et pourtant je le suis.  
Mac — Je disais juste ça pour aider.  
Logan fronça les sourcils.  
Logan — C'est bien gentil mais …  
Il se releva.  
Logan — Je pense ne pas être encore prêt pour une histoire d'amour. Mon dernier coup de cœur m'a laissé casi mort quand elle est partie …  
Mac — Oh.  
Logan - … et qu'elle est revenue sans me reconnaître.  
Sur ces mots, il attrapa sa veste et s'en alla rejoindre Dick.

Dick était au bar de la cafétaria en train de commander quand il entendit des éclats de voix. Il se dépêcha de régler ce qu'il devait pour aller zieuter ce qui se passait. Il arriva derrière une foule amassée autour de la discorde qui avait lieu. Il poussa un peu des jeunes filles pour pouvoir se faire un chemin et voir ce qui se passait, mordant un bout dans son hamburger en passant. Il aperçut alors deux jeunes filles en train de se faire un combat de boxe en plein couloir. Fun, fun, fun. C'est exactement ce qu'aurait pensé Logan s'il avait été là. Il mordit un autre morceau de son hamburger, savourant le spectacle. Ce ne fut que quand il vit un éclat blond qu'il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait les deux jeunes filles qui se livraient bataille. Il laissa tomber son hamburger pour les séparer juste au moment où Veronica balançait son sac à main en pleine tronche de Madison. Il cintra Veronica et la sépara de l'autre vipère.  
Dick — Veronica, tu arrêtes!  
La jeune fille donnait des coups de pied et de poing dans le vide pour essayer de frapper encore un peu Madison. Celle-ci était à terre, se tenant l'œil qui avait tout pris de l'attaque de sac de Veronica.  
Veronica — Lâche-moi, Casablancas, je vais me la faire.  
Dick — Laisse tomber, ça sert à rien.  
Veronica — Laisse-moi me la faire!  
Dick — Bon, d'accord, mais juste un peu.  
Il relâcha la jeune fille qui se relança sans attendre sur Madison toujours à terre. Un garçon héla Dick.  
Jeune gars — Hey, mais fais quelque chose pour les arrêter!  
Dick — Laisse-la faire, elle a besoin de se défouler un peu.  
Jeune gars — Elle va la tuer.  
Dick — Mais non, elle s'amuse juste un peu.  
Il reprit son repas tombé à terre et déballa un autre hamburger, regardant toujours Veronica tabassant Madison. Une jeune fille s'approcha de lui et lui tapota sur l'épaule.  
Dick — Qu'est-ce qu'il y a beauté? Tu veux toi aussi te mesurer à mon poulain? Il faudra attendre ton tour, elle est très demandée là.  
Jeune fille — Je … Tu penses pas qu'il faudrait les arrêter? Elle est en train de lui taper la tête à terre.  
Dick regarda la scène et sourit. Il était peut-être effectivement temps de les séparer. Il voulut attraper Veronica mais celle-ci lui donna un coup de coude bien placé sans le vouloir et Dick tomba à la renverse. Un garçon arriva alors à sa rescousse et souleva Veronica qui cherchait encore à taper Madison et à lui faire mal de quelque manière que ce soit. Dick se releva, grimaçant et regarda le garçon qui l'avait aidé.  
Dick — Hey mais c'est la Juvamine!  
Piz — Hein?  
Dick — Non, rien … C'est comme ça que Log t'appelle. Cherche pas.  
Piz — Logan?  
Dick — C'est ce que je viens de dire.  
Veronica — Dis donc, Mireille Mathieu, tu peux me relâcher?  
Piz relâcha sa prise et Veronica voulut se rejeter sur Madison. Dick lui attrapa le bras.  
Dick — Ca suffit maintenant Vero. Ce serait pas bon pour ton dossier scolaire … même si ça fait monter ta cote de popularité en flèche.  
Veronica — Il fallait qu'elle paye.  
Dick — Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ENCORE fait?  
Veronica — Elle travaille pour le journal de l'Université.  
Dick — Madison? Tu me fais une blague, rassure-moi?  
Veronica — Oui, je sais, c'est aussi étonnant que si on me disait que tu faisais des Travaux Pratiques en Sciences.  
Dick — Ca dépend. Si c'était en Anatomie, je serais premier de classe.  
Veronica leva les yeux au ciel.  
Dick — Et donc?  
Veronica lui tendit un journal qu'il attrapa.  
Veronica — C'est le journal de la rentrée. Edité hier.  
Dick regarda la première page et comprit tout de suite: "Logan Echolls, fils d'acteur meurtrier, d'une mère suicidaire, est un drogué de seconde zone" par Madison Sinclair. Dick pâlit aussi vite qu'il est possible de le faire et laissa tomber le journal à ses pieds.  
Dick — C'est moi qui vais me la faire.  
Il regarda l'endroit où se trouvait Madison quelques minutes plus tôt mais elle avait décampé rapidement, trop contente d'échapper à la fureur de Veronica.  
Dick — Je vais me la faire.  
Il partit rapidement, laissant Veronica, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements tout froissés, en compagnie de Piz.  
Piz — Salut, moi c'est Piz.  
Veronica le regarda d'un air dubitatif.  
_Non mais c'est quoi ce sourire Colgate? _  
Veronica — Piz? C'est quoi ce nom?  
Piz — Bah en fait, mon vrai nom c'est Stosh Piznarzki mais je préfère l'abréviation.  
Veronica eut un sourire étrangement Echollsien et pouffa de rire.  
Veronica — Effectivement, je ne sais pas ce qui est pire.  
Piz — Tu n'es pas la fille que Logan a sauvé par hasard?  
_Ca oui, je suis la fille que Logan a sauvé pas mal de fois déjà … et à chaque fois, je lui rends la monnaie en le traitant mal. _  
Piz — Tu veux que je t'offre un verre?  
Veronica arqua un sourcil.  
Veronica - Tu serais pas en train de me draguer là?  
Piz — Je … Tu …  
Veronica — Il, nous, vous, ils … Tu connais tes pronoms personnels, c'est bien.  
Elle sourit en pensant à Logan et à son petit air taquin quand il lui avait dit ça. Et puis à ce qui s'était passé après. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle avait réagi aussi mal. Elle aurait du savoir que Madison était une langue de vipère et qu'elle aurait tout fait pour les séparer. C'était notoire que si cette salope pouvait se faire Logan, elle l'aurait fait à cœur joie. Elle n'aurait pas du réagir comme ça.  
Piz — Je …  
Veronica — Ecoute, non merci. Il faut que je voie quelqu'un.  
Elle se retourna pour s'en aller quand elle vit un panneau "Hors Service" sur la porte des toilettes. Ca tombait bien, elle n'aurait pas à le chercher très longtemps. Elle allait s'excuser et peut être que pour une fois, ils pourraient enfin être bien …


	20. Don't speak

Dick — Tu me rappelles comment on en est arrivés là ?  
Veronica avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Dick. Deux grandes traces de mascara qui avait coulé à cause de larmes sur le visage. Ils étaient tous deux assis à terre, dans la chambre de la jeune fille, ne se parlant pas. Dick avait son bras autour des épaules de Veronica mais ne disait rien de plus.  
Veronica — Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
Dick — Essaie quand même.  
Veronica sentit les larmes lui revenir aux yeux.

FLASHBACK

Veronica passa la porte des toilettes, toute heureuse que Logan ait encore envie de lui parler malgré sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Elle poussa la porte mais se stoppa net en entendant des voix. Non, elle n'irait pas plus loin. Non, Logan n'avait pas envie de lui parler après sa réaction. Non … Non.  
Elle repassa la porte dans l'autre sens, et courut vers la sortie, mettant le plus de distance possible entre elle et ces toilettes.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Duncan — Tu me rappelles comment on en est arrivés là ?  
Logan était couché sur son divan, une bouteille de whisky à la main, son autre bras en dessous de la tête regardant le plafond. Duncan était assis dans le fauteuil devant lui et ne le lâchait pas du regard, sur ordre de Dick.  
Logan — J'en sais rien, j'ai l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool.  
Duncan — Raconte-moi, Log. Je sais que je suis pas Dick, mais ça te ferait peut-être du bien.  
Logan se retourna vers Duncan et soupira.

FLASHBACK

Logan était en train de remonter les allées, stressé par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Mac. Il entendit sa voix derrière lui et se retourna.  
Mac — Logan, attends !  
Logan — C'est bien, tu te souviens de mon prénom.  
Mac — C'est pas compliqué en même temps. Deux syllabes et c'est retenu.  
Logan lui lança un regard perçant.  
Logan — Tu dois pourtant avoir plein de noms à retenir.  
Mac — J'ai visiblement une bonne mémoire.  
Logan — Visiblement pas, non.  
Mac — Pardon.  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel, impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas se souvenir. Il aurait juste voulu que tout soit différent. Facile surtout. Comme ça l'avait toujours été avec elle. Mais ca ne l'était plus. Non. Tout était devenu difficile comme toutes les choses de sa vie en réalité.  
Logan — Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
Mac — Je voulais juste te dire que … je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Vero et toi. Ou entre cette fille dont tu me parlais et toi. Mais un amour ne remplace jamais un autre, mais il peut avoir autant d'importance qu'un autre, tu vois ?  
Logan — Je ne vois pas non.  
Mac — Ne fais pas ta tête de mule.  
Logan — Pardon ?  
Elle avait dit ça avec son petit air malicieux qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait le chambrer. Ca lui avait semblé si familier, si facile … Il avait eu l'impression de la retrouver en deux secondes et demi. Il fronça les sourcils. Automatiquement, le visage de Mac se referma comme une huître et reprit cet air absent qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était « revenue ».  
Mac — Je voulais juste te dire de ne négliger aucune possibilité.  
Logan lui fit un sourire assez ironique.  
Logan — Je ne néglige aucune possibilité, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Il lui balança à nouveau un regard perçant et elle rougit. Il l'étudia quelques secondes puis se retourna et se remit en route.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Wallace — Tu me rappelles comment on en est arrivés là ?  
Mac était assise sur le canapé de la suite de Duncan, les mains en dessous des hanches, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Wallace était assis sur la table de salon, juste devant elle, l'air inquiet. Elle avait fini par lui avouer toute l'histoire, lui faisant jurer de ne rien dire à personne et de ne rien tenter d'exagéré ou de dangereux. Il avait acquiescé, trop heureux de retrouver son amie telle qu'il l'avait perdue.  
Mac — Mon plan est en train de foirer.  
Wallace — Faut dire que tu n'as pas été très fine sur le coup.  
Mac — Merci, Wallace, je n'en attendais pas autant de ta part.

FLASHBACK

Mac entra dans les toilettes des filles pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il fallait qu'elle fasse plus attention, qu'elle essaye de ne plus lui parler. Il avait un tel effet sur elle, presque hypnotique. Elle avait envie de s'approcher et de se blottir dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, que tout était fini et que plus rien ne les séparerait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Etre avec lui, c'était le mettre en danger de mort. Elle savait de quoi Cassidy était capable et elle ne supporterait pas qu'il fasse du mal à Logan. Elle devait le tenir éloigné d'elle. Mais ce n'était bien entendu pas aussi simple. Surtout qu'en plus de lutter contre Logan et ses sentiments, elle devait combattre ses propres sentiments qui lui disaient de faire le contraire de ce qu'elle devait faire. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, une bonne fois pour toutes, pour l'éloigner. Sinon il serait en danger, et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle vit un petit panneau traîner par terre et le ramassa. « Hors service ». Oh oh. On dirait que Veronica avait oublié son "attire-Logan". Il était peut-être là pour une raison, et elle comptait bien se servir de l'occasion. Elle ouvrit la porte, accrocha le petit panneau et sourit. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lavabo et attendit que l'appât fonctionne. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur Logan, passablement énervé.  
Logan — Ronnie, j'ai pas le temps de jouer à tes jeux stupides du « Je veux te parler » « Ah tiens non j'ai plus envie » toutes les deux minutes !  
Il s'arrêta net en voyant la jeune fille assise sur les lavabos, la bouche entre-ouverte, étonné.  
Mac — Tu peux fermer la porte, s'il te plaît ?  
Logan — Je … Oh, oui, bien sûr.  
Il obtempéra et se dirigea vers les lavabos pour y déposer son sac, sans lâcher la jeune fille des yeux.  
Mac — Je dois te parler.  
Logan — Tu utilises les ruses de Veronica ?  
Mac — Elle m'a dit ce matin que c'est ce qu'elle faisait pour t'attirer ici.  
Logan — Elle t'a dit ça ?  
Mac — C'est visiblement ma meilleure amie.  
Logan — Et visiblement une Veronica Mars bien plus bavarde que la normale.  
Mac se mordit la lèvre.  
Et visiblement, Logan Echolls, tu es bien plus doué que moi à ce jeu là.  
Il l'observa à nouveau, intrigué.  
Logan — Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?  
Mac — Tu as l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser à ce dont je me souviens.  
Logan — En effet.  
Mac — Tu ne dois pas me brusquer. Peut-être qu'un jour je finirais pas me rappeler de tout mais le Dr Karev m'a dit de ne pas précipiter les choses. Les souvenirs reviendront peu à peu … simplement …  
Logan — Je vois.  
Mac — Donc, quelle que soit la chose que tu attends de moi, ne me brusque pas, s'il te plaît.  
Elle avait baissé les yeux. Logan continuait de l'observer attentivement.  
Logan — Dis-le moi maintenant.  
Mac — Te dire quoi ?  
Logan — Dis-le moi, vas-y.  
Mac - Je … Je ne comprends pas …  
Logan — Dis-moi « Logan, tu es un grand connard »  
Mac — Pourquoi je te dirais ça ?  
Logan — Parce que c'est pour ça que tu me prends ! Pour un con.  
Il avait élevé la voix et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de rage.  
Mac — Que ?  
Logan — Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu me baratines ? Tu me prends pour qui, vraiment ?  
Mac — Mais enfin …  
Logan — Je suis un con. Pour tout le monde ici, je suis un con. Un vrai con. Je pensais juste que tu me voyais différemment. Vi-si-ble-ment, ce n'est pas le cas.  
Mac — Logan …  
Elle voulut s'approcher de lui mais il recula, les mains tremblantes.  
Logan — Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais si tu voulais me faire du mal, tu as gagné !  
Mac — Logan …  
Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda intensément, son regard plein de tristesse.  
Mac — Log …  
Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle ne put le repousser, elle-même tiraillée par son envie de le retrouver, de goûter à nouveau ses baisers, d'être dans le confort de ses bras rassurants. Il finit par se détacher d'elle aussi violemment qu'il s'en était approché.  
Logan — Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
Mac — Je … Je ne cherche rien …  
Logan — Tu te souviens, hein ?  
Mac — Je …  
Logan — Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre ? Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ?  
Mac prit le coup en plein cœur. Il lui donnait l'arme pour l'abattre. Il lui donnait, de son plein gré. Elle ne releva pas les yeux vers lui. Elle savait. Elle savait que si elle le regardait, il lui lancerait son regard d'animal blessé qui attend le coup de grâce et ce coup de grâce, elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner. Alors elle ne relèverait pas les yeux. Elle le ferait sans le regarder. Pour eux. Pour lui. Pour qu'il aille bien.  
Mac — Non, Logan, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime plus.  
Logan soupira.  
Mac — Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Logan.  
Toujours sans le regarder, elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit précipitamment des toilettes, le laissant là avec le coup de poignard qu'elle venait de lui donner. Avec ces mots, elle savait que tout était fini. Si seulement il savait qu'elle faisait ça pour son bien …

FIN DU FLASHBACK

*****************

Dick se releva et tendit la main vers Veronica.  
Dick — Alors tu les as vu s'embrasser.  
Veronica hocha la tête pour lui signifier que oui, incapable de parler plus.  
Dick — Ca ne voulait peut-être rien dire.  
Veronica — Ca devait arriver.  
Dick — Il est un peu perdu en ce moment.  
Veronica — Depuis quand t'es comme ça, Dick ?  
Dick — Comment ?  
Veronica — Attentif aux autres.  
Dick — Depuis que j'ai failli perdre mon meilleur ami.  
Veronica — Perdre ? Logan ?  
Dick — Il est sur la corde raide. Il menace de tomber, tous les jours. Je suis là, avec le trampoline pour le rattraper.  
Veronica — Il sait au moins la chance qu'il a ?  
Dick — Il ferait la même chose pour moi.  
Veronica acquiesa. C'était Logan ça. Toujours prêt à aider, toujours prêt à relever les autres alors que lui-même n'arrivait pas à se relever de ses nombreuses blessures. Elle prit la main de Dick qui la releva d'un coup brusque. Elle se retrouva dans ses bras.  
Wow, j'ai jamais vu Dick Casablancas d'aussi près…  
Il lui sourit. Lui aussi vivait pas mal de choses. Pas toujours des choses très gaies d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, jamais elle n'avait vu Dick de mauvais poil. Et pour Logan, il était un vrai ami. Sa réaction à la plage, à l'hôpital, tout ça lui prouvait à quel point les deux garçons étaient liés. Deux vrais crétins névrosés, tellement semblables … Oui, il ressemblait à Logan. Elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Il n'essaya pas de la repousser, se laissant gentiment faire.

Logan se réveilla dans un sursaut. Le soir était tombé. Il se releva péniblement, un mal de tête de chien lui barrant le front.  
Logan — Aspirinnnnnnnnnnne !  
Duncan — Elles n'arrivent pas toutes seules avec leurs petites jambes d'aspirines, tu sais.  
Logan sursauta à nouveau.  
Logan — Lutin de mierf, Dudu, tu m'as fait peur !  
Duncan — C'était pas le but.  
Logan — Pourquoi tu restes dans la pénombre, y a des lampes, tu sais.  
Duncan — Je voulais pas te réveiller.  
Logan — Comme c'est attentionné.  
Il grimaça, sa tête lui faisant atrocement mal.  
Duncan — Une gueule de bois et pourtant toujours cet humour si Loganesque. Rien ne l'arrête ?  
Logan — Veronica Mars arrive à me sevrer de tout humour.  
Duncan — Ca faisait la même chose avec moi.  
Logan — Nuance, tu n'as jamais eu d'humour.  
Il se releva péniblement, se frottant énergiquement les tempes pour faire passer le mal.  
Duncan — Crétin !  
Logan — Pas si fooooort ! Et crétin névrosé, s'il te plaît, je ne vais jamais sans mon adjectif.  
Duncan se marra. Logan se servit un verre d'eau et ouvrit son armoire pour trouver une aspirine.  
Logan — Dick Casablancas, je vais te massacrer.  
Duncan — Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Logan — Ce grand imbécile m'a vidé toutes mes armoires de médocs.  
Duncan — Ce qui veut dire que tu va te taper ta gueule de bois toute la soirée.  
Logan revint s'asseoir dans le canapé et déboucha sa bouteille de whisky à moitié vide.  
Duncan — Heyyyy ! Mais ça va pas ?  
Logan — Faut combattre le mal par le mal, tu connais pas la devise ?  
Duncan — Mais t'es un malade !  
Logan fit mine de prendre une télécommande invisible qu'il braqua vers Duncan mimant d'appuyer sur une touche.  
Duncan — On peut savoir ce que tu fais au juste ?  
Logan — J'essaie de te couper le son.  
Duncan — Haha. J'aime l'humour Bacardi.  
Logan — Aloooors, primo: le bacardi, c'est du rhum, moi je bois du whisky. Deusio : Rendons à César ce qui est à César, mon humour est Loganesque, rien de plus, rien de moins.  
Duncan se leva.  
Duncan — Tu vas pouvoir aussi me couper l'image, je dois y aller.  
Logan se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé et but une rasade de whisky.  
Duncan — Tu passes tout à l'heure hein ?  
Logan — Hum ?  
Duncan — A la fête ? Pour son retour ?  
Logan — I'll be there.  
Duncan le regarda quelques instants et finit par sortir, espérant que Dick rentrerait bientôt. Il était vraiment dans un sale état. Il était clair que Mac lui avait dit des choses horribles et qu'il le prenait très mal.

Wallace regardait Mac se préparer. Elle faisait mine d'aller bien, mais il savait parfaitement qu'au fond d'elle, il lui en coûtait d'agir ainsi.  
Wallace — Et on doit rien préparer ici ?  
Mac — Duncan dit que tout va être apporté dans quelques temps.  
Wallace — Le rêve …  
Mac — Ouaip.  
Wallace — Cassidy sera là ?  
Mac — Oui.  
Wallace — Il ne sait toujours pas ?  
Mac — Non. Il doit encore terminer le lycée donc on ne l'a pas vu encore. Et Dick ne lui a pas dit, tu penses bien que Dick ne passe pas son temps à raconter les derniers potins de Neptune à son imbécile de frère.  
Wallace — Ce ne serait plus Dick sinon.  
Mac — De fait. Donc il vient mais il ne sait même pas pourquoi la fête est organisée.  
Wallace — Tu n'as pas …  
Mac — Peur ?  
Wallace acquiesa.  
Mac — Pas du tout. J'ai mes gardes du corps. Et tant qu'il me croit amnésique, il n'y aura pas de problème.  
Wallace — J'espère …  
Mac — Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

************

Veronica arriva au Neptune Grand avec une heure de retard. Dick était resté un petit peu chez elle et ils s'étaient longuement embrassés. Il n'avait pas posé de questions, n'avait pas demandé où ça les mènerait et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Pour une fois que quelqu'un ne compliquait pas les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Les portes de l'ascenseur allaient se refermer quand une main les stoppa. Logan entra dans l'ascenseur et lui sourit. Elle était incapable de lui sourire. Elle le tenta quand même mais ne put faire qu'une vulgaire grimace pathétique.  
Logan — Comment va Ronnie ?  
Veronica — Ronnie va bien merci.  
Ils regardèrent défiler le premier étage sans plus rien dire, sans se regarder.  
Logan — Je ne t'ai plus vu aujourd'hui.  
Veronica — J'avais cours.  
Logan — Il paraît que tu as encore fait sa fête à Madison.  
Veronica — Il paraît oui.  
Ils regardèrent passer le troisième en silence, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas regardés.  
Logan — Ca va pas ?  
Veronica — Ca va très bien.  
Logan arqua un sourcil. Quelle mouche l'avait encore piquée ?  
Logan — Tu es très jolie, ce soir, cette petite robe noire te va particulièrement bien.  
Veronica — Merci.  
Logan — Tu as perdu ta langue ?  
Veronica — Non, et toi, tu as laissé traîner la tienne quelque part d'autre que dans ma bouche, aujourd'hui ?  
Logan écarquilla les yeux, étonné de la question de la jeune fille.  
Logan — Je …  
Veronica — Avant de répondre, n'oublie pas que je suis Veronica Mars.  
Logan se retourna vers elle. Elle avait l'air furibonde. Il poussa sur le bouton « Stop » de l'ascenseur.  
Veronica — On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?  
Logan — T'es sur ma liste de l'ascenseur.  
Veronica — Trèèèèèès drôle. Maintenant, si ça te dérange pas, on m'attend en haut.  
Elle appuya sur le bouton pour remettre l'ascenseur en route.  
Logan — J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
Veronica — Tu veux dire, à part être un embrasseur précoce ?  
Logan — Euuuuh, je n'aime pas du tout ce terme.  
Veronica — Il est pourtant tellement vrai.  
Logan — Je préfère largement Don Juan ou Casanova, à toi de choisir.  
Veronica — Je reste sur Embrasseur précoce.  
Logan — Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça tout à l'heure.  
Cette fois, ce fut elle qui poussa sur le bouton « Stop ». Elle croisa les bras et le regard avec hargne. Il prit un petit sourire angélique mais prit soin de mettre le plus d'espace entre eux qu'il lui était possible de mettre dans un ascenseur.  
Logan — Oh, je vois, on ne parle pas de ces sujets là, c'est ça ?  
Veronica — Arrête de faire le malin.  
Logan — Je ne fais pas le malin.  
Veronica — Alors c'est une très belle imitation.  
Logan — Je sais, je suis doué.  
Elle lui rebalança un regard hargneux et il re-sourit angéliquement.  
Logan — Je suis sur ta liste de l'ascenseur aussi ?  
Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
Logan — Parce que si j'y suis, on peut s'arranger pour arriver un peu en retard.  
Elle soupira et se recula.  
Veronica — Ton humour craint.  
Logan — Oh, je me trouve très drôle pourtant. J'arrive à me tenir toute une nuit éveillé en me faisant rire.  
Veronica — Grand bien te fasse.  
Ils se dévisagèrent chacun de son côté de l'ascenseur, sans se parler, sans bouger, pendant de longues minutes.  
Logan — Qu'est-ce que je t'ai ENCORE fait Veronica Mars ?  
Veronica — Rien.  
Logan — On était pas amis ?  
Veronica — Si, et alors ? C'est pas pour ça que je suis obligée d'aimer ton humour irritant.  
Logan — Je voisssss.  
Il appuya sur le bouton pour remettre l'ascenseur en route. Elle ré-appuya directement pour le stopper et le pointa du doigt.  
Veronica — Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'embrasser quant tu embrasses une autre fille dans la même journée !  
Logan — Oh, je vois ce qui te chiffonne maintenant.  
Veronica — Tu ne vois rien du tout ! Tu comprends rien !  
Logan — En réalité, tu as raison, je ne comprends rien à ton fonctionnement ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as jeté comme une vieille chaussette ?  
Veronica — Parce que tu l'AIMES !  
Logan — Oh, le scoop de l'année ! Dis-moi, pour une détective hyper super douée, tu t'en es seulement rendue compte aujourd'hui ?  
Veronica prit la baffe en pleine figure. Le savoir, le sentir, c'était déjà douloureux, mais qu'il l'avoue de lui-même, qu'il dise ces mots, ça, ça la bouffait.  
Veronica — Alors arrête de m'embrasser alors que tu en aimes une autre !  
Logan — Je …  
Il chercha ses mots.  
Veronica — Tu quoi ?  
Logan — Et puis merde !  
Il s'approcha d'elle, la poussa contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et commença à l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle se laissa faire, goûtant à ses baisers, caressant ses cheveux, gémissant quand il passa ses lèvres dans son cou.  
??? — Youuuuuhouuuuu ! Vous êtes bloqués ?  
Ils se séparèrent instantanément, sans se regarder. Veronica reprit sa respiration.  
Logan — C'est quoi ça ?  
Veronica — Ta copine …  
Logan — Ma copine ?  
Veronica — Mireille Mathieu !  
Logan — Gné ?  
Veronica — Ton pote de l'unif, là, avec une coupe de merde …  
Logan — Et là encore, la réponse est : Gnééééééé ?  
Veronica — Mais oui, celui qui a un nom à coucher dehors là … Boz ?  
Logan — Bozo ? Le clown ?  
Veronica — Il n'a rien d'un clown, crois-moi.  
Logan — Boz … Hummm, j'ai pas d'amis qui s'appelle Boz. En réalité, j'ai deux potes, Dick et Dudu donc …  
Veronica — Mais si, il a pas arrêté de me bassiner avec toi … Euuuuh Stitch ?  
Logan — Haaaaaaaaaaa ! Tilt ! La pièce vient de tomber ! Alors, sois mignonne, mais n'associe pas ce gars avec « ami », « pote » ou tout autre qualificatif qui voudrait dire que je l'aime bien.  
Veronica — Me semblait bien que c'était louche de ta part.  
Logan — Ce gars, c'est pire que la peste noire ! Ca se colle à toi et après, tu peux plus t'en débarrasser.  
Veronica — C'est un euphémisme, j'espère.  
Logan — Si peu.  
Veronica — En tout cas, il a l'air de vouloir nous aider.  
Logan — Ouais ben, réponds lui que tout va bien au Playmobil, sinon je vais me le coltiner toute la soirée.  
Veronica — Tu ne voulais pas une cavalière ?  
Logan — Très peu pour moi, merci. Par contre, je peux m'arranger pour toi.  
Veronica — Non, ça va, je passe mon tour.  
Logan — Bon, on fait quoi ?  
Veronica — Ecoute, la voix a l'air de venir d'en bas … dooooonc, on remet l'ascenseur en route, on continue à monter, on entre à la fête et on fait semblant de rien !  
Logan — Motion adoptée.  
Veronica appuya sur le bouton pour redémarrer l'ascenseur et ils finirent la montée en silence. Arrivés à l'étage, Logan laissa sortir Veronica et la suivit. Elle ne se retourna pas sur lui, continuant son chemin. La soirée venait seulement de commencer et elle risquait d'être très longue. Il regretta instantanément de ne pas avoir pris son ami Jack (NDA : Daniels pour les incultes) avec lui.


	21. Say my name, say my name

Pour ce chapitre, je me place du point de vue de Logan à certains moments. J'en ai besoin pour la compréhension du perso de Logan qui devient de plus en plus complexe. Ces passages seront en italique mais de toute façon assez faciles à repérer.

_Je passe la porte de la suite de Duncan et je vois que la fête bat son plein. C'est moi qui arrive en retard ou quoi ? Evidemment, les petites pauses dans l'ascenseur ne m'ont pas mis en avance. Je perds vraiment les pédales. Il y a deux mois, vous m'auriez demandé avec qui je voulais être, j'aurais sans aucun doute répondu Mac. Si vous m'aviez posé la question il y a quatre mois, je vous aurais dit Veronica. Et si vous me la posez maintenant, je ne saurais quoi vous répondre. Pour mon curriculum vitae de crétin névrosé, je trouve que ça en jette un max. Pour le reste, ça craint. Je passe pour le mec qui peut pas se décider entre deux nanas et mon dieu, ça craint. Mais le pire, c'est que aucune de ces deux filles, au final, ne veut de moi. Ca, ça craint de chez craint, quoi ! Alors ce soir, Logan Echolls, roi des soirées arrosées, crétin névrosé notoire, salaud connu de tous, je compte bien n'en faire qu'à ma tête et m'amuser. Fini les tracas amoureux, ça ne me ressemble pas. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, bordel !  
Je passe à côté d'un couple occupé à se lécher les amygdales et je touche subtilement les fesses de la fille. Elle se retourne d'un air courroucé. C'est le moment de sortir mon regard Echollsien qui marche, normalement, à tous les coups. Hop là làààà, elle me sourit. Le gars la ré-attire à lui et moi je continue mon chemin. Bon, je vous l'accorde, c'est puéril, mais merde quoi, j'ai deux filles qui veulent pas de moi, il fallait que je vérifie que mon charme est toujours là, intact. Effectivement, il l'est, ce sont donc ces deux pimbêches qui savent pas ce qu'elles ratent … Bon d'accord, j'ai pas dit « pimbêches » okay ?  
Je m'approche du bar et cherche quelque chose à boire. Okayyyy, on voit que c'est Dudu qui nous a préparé la fête, la seule chose qui ressemble à une boisson alcoolisée est ce bon vieux punch qui goûte étrangement … le fristi à la fraise. Berk. Je repose mon verre et me retourne pour chercher Dick du regard. Dick a forcément amené un truc à boire. Dick DOIT avoir un truc à cusser, sinon, je me pends haut et court au milieu du salon. _

Veronica s'était précipitée hors de l'ascenseur pour ne plus regarder Logan, pour ne plus sentir son odeur, pour faire passer cette envie de lui arracher ses vêtements, surtout. Elle avait pris une bonne résolution : ne plus tomber sous le charme de Logan, ne plus approcher ses lèvres des siennes, ne plus céder aux pulsions qui l'assaillaient à chaque fois qu'il se tenait à proximité. Bon, l'épisode de l'ascenseur avait mis une fin précoce à cette résolution mais elle comptait maintenant s'y tenir. Ceci dit, elle était très perturbée par ce qu'il s'était passé. Ces mots qu'il avait dit, sa manière de l'embrasser … Elle pouvait penser qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle, qu'il ne voulait que son corps, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il pouvait même dire la même chose, ses gestes le trahissaient. Cette manière toute particulière qu'il avait de l'embrasser, comme si elle était la chose qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, comme lors de leur premier baiser au Camelot, ça ne pouvait être faux. Son père lui avait toujours dit que les mots ne suffisaient pas et que seuls les actes comptaient. Devait-elle en tenir compte ? Elle préféra chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Elle avait pris une décision qu'elle estimait raisonnable, elle devait s'y tenir.  
Elle se retourna et le vit en train de parler avec quelques mecs. Lui. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait pu imaginer un jour pouvoir s'entendre avec lui. Jamais pensé avoir une conversation sensée. Jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être un réconfort, une aide, un ami. Jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu collé ses lèvres aux siennes. Et pourtant. Tout ça était arrivé. Et finalement, c'était ironique. Elle retrouvait en lui tous les côtés de Logan qui l'horripilaient. Elle pensait la même chose de Logan au départ et finalement, ils en étaient arrivés à s'aimer. Car oui, ils s'étaient aimés. Ils s'étaient mal aimés mais ils s'étaient aimés. Alors désormais, il y avait lui, ce garçon si simple, si sympa, si attachant aussi, contre toute attente. Dick Casablancas. Et à cet instant précis, elle avait envie d'essayer quelque chose avec lui. Oui, il avait tous les côtés de Logan en lui, l'amour pour une autre fille en moins.  
Elle s'approcha et il posa les yeux sur elle. Il sourit.  
Veronica — Hey.  
Dick — Hey.  
Les garçons autour de lui s'en allèrent d'un coup. Elle s'approcha de lui et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Veronica — Je voulais te dire que je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.  
Dick — Aheum.  
Il s'écarta un peu.  
Veronica — Dick ?  
Dick — Ecoute, je ne le regrette pas non plus mais … je voudrais en parler à Logan avant.  
Veronica — Avant ? C'est un peu tard pour ça …  
Dick — Non, avant … tu vois … avant d'officialiser quoi …  
Il se tordait les mains de nervosité. Elle sourit. Il était tellement attachant.  
Veronica — T'es mignon, mais tu n'as rien à demander à Logan. On est pas ensemble.  
Dick — Mais je veux lui en parler. C'est mon meilleur ami tu vois.  
Veronica — Je comprends …  
Elle posa une main sur son bras et il lui sourit.

_Je raccroche le téléphone de la suite, fier de moi. La fête va enfin pouvoir commencer à MA façon. J'ai commandé une trentaine de bouteilles de champagne au service d'étage. Dudu est vraiment trop gentil. On ne fait pas une fête digne de ce nom sans un peu d'alcool. Non mais la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui est d'un sage. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me met activement à la recherche de mon meilleur ami. J'ai besoin d'un peu de soutien là. Pas d'alcool, que des filles coincées (logique, c'est Duncan qui invitait), de la musique pourrave et des gens plus que suspects. Je le vois au loin en train de discuter avec Veronica Mars. ' joie, ô bonheur, c'est ma soirée, je vous le dis. Je sers deux verres de punch-fristi et me dirige vers eux. J'en tends un à Veronica et je pose l'autre sur la table. Je sais d'avance que Dick va me le recracher à la figure … ou à la sienne et ça pourrait déclencher l'Apocalypse, je préfère donc éviter. Veronica trempe ses lèvres dans le punch et recrache instantanément dans son verre. _  
Logan — Baaaaaah ! T'es dégueulasse, Mars !  
Veronica — Mais pourquoi tu m'amènes un fristi ?  
Logan — Ah tu trouves aussi que ça a le goût ?  
Veronica — Ca n'a pas le goût, c'est du fristi, crétin !  
Logan - … névrosé.  
Veronica — Heinnnnn ?  
Logan — Tu me dis crétin, je te dis névrosé. Je ne sors jamais sans mon adjectif.  
Veronica — Ni sans ton mot pour rire. Tu t'entraînes pour l'école du cirque ?  
Logan — Je pensais que c'était toi, ça.  
_Elle s'apprête à me cracher son venin à la figure quand Dick s'interpose. _  
Dick — On se calme les lions !  
_Elle me regarde, verte de rage mais ne dis plus rien. Merci Dick, pour cette merveilleuse intervention ! Je fais un tour de la salle avec mon regard, histoire de repérer des gens … ou l'alcool qui arrive. _  
Veronica — En train de mater le gibier, Echolls ?  
Logan — Je m'en voudrais de manquer une belle prise …  
Veronica — Tu m'étonnes … Ca doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être un embrasseur précoce.  
Logan — Rentre les griffes, Mars.  
Veronica — Ca t'arrangerait.  
Logan — Je pourrais dire quelque chose qui te vexerait vraiment et tu finirais par vraiment m'en vouloir.  
Veronica — Je demande à voir.  
_Je me retourne vers elle pour lui taper quelque chose à la figure quand je la vois se retourner sur Dick et lui rouler un patin.  
Okay, no reaction dans ma petite caboche. Je crois que j'imprime pas, y a un blocage, j'imagine.  
Elle finit par le lâcher et le regard de mon pote se pose directement sur moi. _  
Dick — Log …  
_J'ai juste le temps de voir le chariot des bouteilles de champagne débarquer dans la suite. Pile poil à temps pour me donner une contenance. _  
Dick — Logan je voulais te dire …  
_Veronica se plante face à moi et croise les bras. _  
Veronica — Dick et moi …  
_Dick et moi ? Un « Dick et moi » c'est forcément un couple. Okay, information notée. _  
Veronica - … on est ensemble.  
_Ouais, ça j'avais noté, un peu plus haut tu vois.  
Dick me regarde, suppliant. Il attend une réaction. Je me retourne sur le chariot, attrape une bouteille et la débouche. _  
Logan — Champaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagne !  
_Et hop, je m'envoie une bonne rasade de champagne directement à la bouteille. Ils ont tous les deux un œil rivé sur moi, attendant une autre réaction. _  
Logan — Pfiouuu, ça fait du bien.  
_Je me retourne vers le garçon d'étage. _  
Logan — Amenez-moi aussi quelques bouteilles de tequila, la fête ne fait que commencer …  
_Je me retourne vers les deux … « tourtereaux ». Je vois Dick qui lâche la main de Veronica et qui s'éloigne un peu d'elle. Allons, Casablancas, joue la plus fine sinon tu passera pas le nouvel an ! Je leur souris, enfin j'espère que c'est ce que je fais dans ma grimace et leur lance : _  
Logan — Et on a quelque chose à fêter.  
_Dick semble se détendre. Toujours no reaction dans ma tête ni autre part (vous voyez d'où je parle ?). Je suis certainement immunisé. Ca doit être ça ! A mon curriculum, à côté de Logan Echolls, crétin névrosé, je vous prie d'ajouter « Immunisé contre les aléas de la vie ». Je me reverse une bonne rasade de champagne dans le gosier quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et voit la fille de tout à l'heure (celle dont j'ai malencontreusement et tout à fait par hasard, touché les fesses) qui me sourit. _  
Logan — Salut.  
??? — Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Parker.  
Logan — Enchanté, Parker, moi c'est Logan. Et voici mes amis, Dick et Vero. Sont en couple.  
_La blonde les détaille du regard d'un air hautain et se retourne à nouveau sur moi. _  
Parker — Je peux ?  
_Hey là ! Elle veut me voler ma bouteille de champagne. C'est MA bouteille de champagne ma grande, t'en veux une, y en a plein à ta disposition sur la table du room service là plus loin. Je dois être accroché à ma bouteille comme un bernick à son rocher parce qu'elle finit par en attraper une autre. Elle me sourit. _  
Parker — J'ai une très bonne descente moi aussi … Je te montre si tu veux …  
Logan — J'aime les filles qui savent boire.  
_Elle me sourit à nouveau. _  
Parker — Eh bien, si tu veux, je te montre ça … disons … là-bas ?  
_Elle me désigne la chambre et je souris. _  
Veronica — Oh oooooh ! L'allusion débile à la descente facile et l'invitation à la chambre, elle te drague ouvertement Logan.  
Logan — Merci, Mars. Mais je suis loin d'avoir besoin d'un décodeur à signaux de filles en chaleur.  
_T'as compris l'allusion ma cocotte ? Et si t'as pas compris, je te balance mon regard perçant, comme ça tu comprendras sûrement. Elle baisse les yeux et rougit. Bien, tu imprimes vite.  
Dick a toujours le regard accroché à moi, attendant certainement que je lui arrache la tête comme dans une mauvaise série B ou un truc du genre. J'ai toujours pas réagi. J'ai toujours pas d'avis sur la question, désolé, repasse plus tard, Dick.  
Je vois le garçon d'étage revenir avec la tequila et tout son attirail. __Je vais me jeter sur le canapé, Parker à mes côtés et m'enfile 7 shoots de tequila à la suite les uns des autres. Les deux autres continuent de me regarder, se demandant certainement quand je vais exploser mais je suis toujours en phase « A encodé l'information — ne donne pas de réaction pour l'instant ». La Parker s'enfile quelques shoots elle aussi. C'est vrai qu'elle a une bonne descente. Veronica s'installe dans le canapé, proche de moi. Je peux sentir sa jambe frôler la mienne. Les effets de l'alcool commence à se faire sentir, surtout que j'ai passé l'aprem avec mon ami Jack et qu'il est clair qu'une simple douche ne fait pas disparaître ses effets. Je laisse aller ma tête vers l'arrière et ferme les yeux. Je goûte à son contact, sans bouger, sans rien dire et je me transporte une heure auparavant, elle et moi dans l'ascenseur, collé l'un à l'autre, une feuille de papier ne pouvant même pas passer entre nous… Je switche de scène et hop, je la revois embrasser Dick. Je ré-ouvre les yeux vite fait et m'enfile 5 autres shoots de tequila. _  
Veronica — Je crois que ça suffit maintenant, Logan.  
Logan — Tu n'es pas ma mère, Veronica.  
Veronica — Ca te ferait du bien pourtant.  
Logan — D'en avoir une ? Ouais, je sais !  
_Elle baisse les yeux. Echolls 1 — Mars 0. _  
Veronica — Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
Logan — Je sais.  
Veronica — Je voudrais que tu nous parles.  
_NOUS ? Brrrr, ça y est, première réaction. Frisson d'effroi. A moins que ce soit la tequila. Ou le mélange d'alcool … pire : le fristi à la fraise qui me reste sur l'estomac. _  
Logan — Parler ? Okay, c'est dans mes cordes.  
_Dick se posa à côté d'elle et lui mit une main sur son épaule. Brrrrr. Le fristi à la fraise menace de revenir. _  
Logan — Alors, je ne sais pas ce que VOUS en pensez, mais moi, je suis très déçu de ce qu'il se passe à Londres en ce moment.  
_Ils me regardent tous les deux effarés. J'en profite pour me reprendre un shoot de tequila, pour bien tasser le tout dans mon estomac. _  
Veronica — On s'en fout de Londres, Logan.  
Logan — Ah je ne suis pas du tout d'accord ! C'est une conséquence directe de …  
Veronica (me coupant) — Logan !  
Logan — C'est mon prénom. Très joli, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses.  
Veronica — Logan, parle-nous.  
_NOUS. Beuh. Tu pourrais trouver un autre pronom ? Celui là me plait moyennement. Et à mon estomac encore moins. _  
Logan — Je vais bien, Veronica. Je n'ai rien à dire sur « LA » situation si ça peut te rassurer …  
Veronica — Mais …  
Logan — Et franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? On est pas ensemble à ce que je sache, ça ne me concerne donc pas.  
Veronica baissa la tête. Okay, il n'y avait pas de problème, elle aurait du se réjouir. Elle ne souhaitait pas créer de problèmes entre les deux amis. Mais elle aurait voulu qu'il réagisse, qu'il hurle, qu'il tape même Dick mais qu'il fasse quelque chose qui lui prouve qu'il avait quelque pour elle. Les actes. Toujours ces foutus actes. Et là, il n'avait fait aucun acte qui lui prouverait quelconque sentiment pour elle. Alors oui, elle était déçue, comme à chaque fois avec lui. Parce que c'était ça avec Logan : espérer constamment qu'il y ait quelque chose, toucher de très près son rêve et finalement le voir filer entre ses doigts. Si seulement, une seule fois, il s'était planté devant elle, l'avait regardée dans les yeux et lui avait dit « Je t'aime », cela ferait longtemps qu'ils seraient ensemble et heureux. Mais les actes, ça, Logan avait du mal. Pas d'actes, pas de réactions. Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. Même pas quelque chose d'épique.

Duncan était appuyé à l'entrée de sa chambre, les bras croisés et observait Logan s'enfiler ses verres à la vitesse vv prime.  
Il avait compris. D'abord, il avait vu. Le baiser Dick/Vero. Et il comprenait Logan. Ca lui avait fait la même chose quand il avait appris pour Logan et elle. Il savait que ça avait l'effet d'une douche froide, d'un couteau dans le cœur … Il savait tout ça. Alors il observait son ami. Parce qu'il savait que même si il rigolait, qu'il blaguait, il le prenait mal. C'était le mode de fonctionnement de Logan : prendre la chose avec ironie et sarcasme, se moquer, blaguer, faire le fort mais encaisser. Encaisser seul. Et le digérer. Le digérer seul également. Et il ne voulait pas de ça pour lui. C'était son ami après tout. Il était parti sans même lui dire aurevoir, ça lui en avait coûté. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et maintenant, il voulait être là pour lui. Parce que Logan avait énormément de choses à encaisser, énormément de choses à digérer et il ne pensait pas qu'il était capable de le faire seul. Même si Logan disait et prétendait le contraire. Logan et son ami Jack face à l'adversité. Mais ça ne l'emmenait nulle part. Ca ne l'aidait pas. Il l'observait et finit par se demander si quelque chose pouvait réellement aider Logan Echolls.  
Mac vint le rejoindre. Il ne détourna pas la tête vers elle, sachant de qui il s'agissait. Elle posa la main sur son épaule.  
Mac — Tu fais quoi ?  
Duncan désigna d'un signe de tête Logan.  
Mac — Je vois.  
Duncan — Il en prend plein la figure.  
Mac — Il paraît que Dick et Vero …  
Duncan — Il paraît oui.  
Mac — Comment le prend-t-il ?  
Duncan — Oh, à grands coups de tequila, je dirais plutôt bien.  
Mac — Je vois.  
Duncan — Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mac ?  
Mac — Pardon ?  
Duncan — Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il a mal ?  
Mac — Si, je le vois. Je le protèges c'est tout.  
Duncan — Il souffrirait moins si tu lui disais la vérité.  
Mac — Mais il reviendrait à la charge.  
Duncan — C'est Logan, en même temps.  
Mac — Tout un phénomène … Et puis … Aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, il aime Veronica, Duncan. Il ne veut pas le reconnaître, mais il l'aime.  
Duncan — Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas et que ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il veut être.  
Mac — Il a besoin d'y voir clair avec Veronica. Il a besoin de mettre les choses au point. Même si ça lui fait mal.  
Duncan — Et si ils se remettent ensemble ?  
Mac — C'est qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Je ne m'interposerais pas.  
Duncan — J'aurais peut-être du faire la même chose.  
Mac — De toute façon, ce que tu as fait n'a rien changé à leur histoire. Ils l'ont juste un peu retardé, c'est tout.  
Duncan — Tu as raison.  
Ils observèrent Logan continuer de s'envoyer de la tequila à grandes doses et secouèrent la tête tous les deux en même temps.  
Mac — De toute façon, je venais te voir pour tout autre chose.  
Duncan — Je t'écoute.  
Mac — Il est là.  
Duncan sursauta et se retourna sur Mac. Elle lui désigna un endroit et il vit effectivement Cassidy en train de discuter avec des amis.  
Duncan — Tu es sûre que … ?  
Mac — C'est pour ça qu'on a organisé cette fête non ?  
Duncan déglutit difficilement et acquiesa. Il avait peur pour elle. Il savait désormais de quoi Cassidy était capable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Logan. Il valait mieux qu'il ignore encore tout. Mais au moment où Cassidy découvrirait que Mac le dupait, il aurait bien besoin de Logan pour la protéger. Il se promit de lui en parler dès qu'il en sentirait le besoin.  
Ils s'approchèrent de Cassidy. Celui-ci se retourna instinctivement à les sentir approcher. Il sourit à Duncan et son regard se posa sur Mac. Il ouvrit grand la bouche.  
Mac — Salut.  
Elle avait repris son air absent de jeune fille amnésique. Duncan avait les mains dans les poches tellement elles tremblaient.  
Duncan — Hey, Beaver.  
Cassidy — Cassidy.  
Duncan — Ouais, pareil! Tu sais qu'on fait une fête pour le retour de Mac ?  
Cassidy — Je l'ignorais.  
On pouvait percer dans sa voix une légère tension et une énorme panique.  
Duncan — Elle a été retrouvée à la mer. Quand on veut prendre un bain de minuit …  
Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient répété cette scène cent fois, c'était comme faire une scène de théâtre.  
Cassidy — Ah …  
Duncan — Ce qui est dommage, c'est qu'elle est devenue amnésique. Elle ne se souvient de personne.  
Cassidy reprit un peu des couleurs et sembla se détendre.  
Cassidy — De personne ?  
Duncan — Personne.  
Cassidy observa Mac qui le regardait avec un petit sourire sincère. Il se dit qu'elle devait vraiment être amnésique, sinon elle serait incapable de le regarder comme ça.  
Duncan — Bon, je vais vous laisser, tu voudras peut-être lui parler de … enfin tu vois quoi … vous …  
Cassidy sourit à Duncan et celui-ci s'éloigna, à contre cœur, mais Mac le lui avait expressément demandé avant d'aller lui parler.  
Mac — Je suis désolée de ne pas me souvenir mais je … j'ai un sentiment de déjà vu …  
Cassidy reperdit ses couleurs en un instant. Mac sourit intérieurement de jouer ainsi avec ses pieds. Elle était bien décidée à lui faire payer, de quelque manière que ce soit.  
Mac — On était ensemble non ?  
Cassidy blêmit encore plus.  
Mac — J'ai ce sentiment que … je t'aimais tu vois …  
Cassidy sourit. Elle avait vraiment tout oublié alors ! Mais c'était l'aubaine du siècle. Il ne s'était pas remis de sa mort, restant cloîtré toutes les vacances dans sa chambre pour ne voir personne. Il ne pouvait vivre sans elle. Et elle se repointait des mois après et avait tout oublié.  
Cassidy — Et Logan ?  
Mac — Logan ?  
Cassidy — Vous étiez ensemble …  
Mac — Oh. Pfff. J'y crois pas ! Non mais vraiment … moi et un mec aussi superficiel ?  
Cassidy — Je t'assure.  
Mac — De toute façon, si je ne m'en rappelle pas, c'est que ça ne m'a pas laissé un souvenir cuisant. Alors que toi … je me souviens … on était ensemble hein ?  
Cassidy — Oui, on était ensemble.  
Mac — Et je t'aimais, oh, ça oui, je t'aimais. Je le sens, là.  
Elle lui désigna son cœur. Il sourit encore plus. Et elle sourit intérieurement. Elle y était parvenue ! Elle l'avait embobiné.  
Cassidy — On va se chercher un verre ?

Veronica venait d'arracher la bouteille de tequila des mains de Logan.  
Veronica — Tu as assez bu pour ce soir.  
Logan lui sourit.  
Veronica — Rectification, tu as assez bu pour toute ta vie.  
Logan soupira. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire maintenant ?  
Logan — Où est Dick ?  
Veronica — Parti voir son frère.  
Logan — Ooooh, il t'abandonne déjà.  
Veronica — Je suis habituée à ce genre de comportement.  
Logan — Ouuuch ! Attaque personnelle. Tu me blesses, Mars, vraiment.  
Veronica — Parce qu'il est possible de te blesser, toi ?  
_Pétasse ! De quel droit tu me juges, Miss-sans-cœur ? Choisissons l'ironie plutôt que l'insulte, ça marche mieux_  
Logan — C'est vrai que je devrais être un mur anti-atomique moi, avec tout ce que je me suis déjà pris. Petite amie numéro 1 morte à cause de mon père. Petite amie 3 morte, ressuscitée qui ne se souvient pas de moi et petite amie numéro 2 aussi psychotique et névrosée que moi.  
Veronica — Haha ! Je suis morte de rire.  
Logan — Je n'essayais pas d'être drôle. Juste ironique sur ma situation. Il vaut mieux en rire.  
Il se leva et arracha la bouteille des mains de Veronica.  
Logan — Sur ce, bonne soirée.  
Il se dirigea vers la chambre, Parker sur ses talons. Arrivé à la chambre, il se retourna sur la jeune fille.  
Logan — Non non, merci, pas besoin de ça ce soir !  
Sur ces mots, il referma la porte à battants sur le nez de la blonde et se dirigea vers le lit, où il se laissa tomber, la bouteille de tequila toujours avec lui.

Mac — Tu as trop bu, Log.  
Il se redressa et la chercha dans l'obscurité. Elle se leva d'un fauteuil qui se trouvait au coin de la chambre et vint se poser sur le lit à côté de lui.  
Logan — Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là.  
Elle lui prit gentiment la bouteille des mains et il se laissa faire, hypnotisé par elle. Elle déposa la bouteille à terre et passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon.  
Mac — Quand arrêteras-tu de boire pour Veronica Mars ?  
Logan — Je ne bois pas pour elle.  
Mac — A d'autres.  
Logan — Je bois pour … parce que … parce que je suis perdu.  
Mac — Je sais que les choses ne sont pas faciles, mais pardonne-lui d'être une vraie idiote quand il s'agit de toi.  
Logan — Ca vaut pour toi aussi ?  
Mac — Je ne suis pas une vraie idiote moi.  
Logan — Non, c'est clair.  
Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire.  
Logan — Tu n'as pas tout oublié alors ?  
Mac — Les choses me reviennent peu à peu mais ne dis rien à personne. Je te le dis à toi, seulement.  
Logan — Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a vécu ?  
Mac — Un peu …  
Logan — Mais ? parce qu'il y a un mais …  
Mac — Mais je pense que c'était une erreur et qu'on est pas fait pour être ensemble. Je vois les choses différemment maintenant. Je pense que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour. Juste … une bonne entente. Je voudrais qu'on garde cette bonne entente.  
Logan — Ce n'est pas aussi simple.  
Mac — Je le sais.  
Logan — Ce n'est pas aussi simple parce qu'à chaque fois que je suis près de toi, j'ai envie de te toucher, de t'embrasser, de te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué …  
Tout en disant ça, il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et sur sa joue. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle voulut s'abandonner à lui, se réfugier dans ses bras et lui raconter tout ce qu'il se passait, à quel point elle crevait de trouille, à quel point elle avait besoin de lui, de savoir qu'il serait là pour elle, qu'il la protégerait. Elle l'aimait à en mourir. Et elle ne pouvait accepter qu'on lui fasse du mal. Elle se recula à cette pensée. Elle devait le préserver. Il était temps qu'elle se recule, leurs lèvres étaient presque réunies et si elle l'embrassait à nouveau, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus le repousser.  
Logan — Je ne pense qu'à te dire que je …  
Mac (le coupant) — Comme tu le fais quand tu es avec Veronica.  
Logan la regarda intensément.  
Mac — Toi et Veronica dans les toilettes. Madison parle tu sais.  
Logan baissa les yeux.  
Logan — Je suis désolé. C'est juste que j'ai … j'ai cru que … que tu reviendrais jamais …  
Sa voix se brisa en prononçant ces mots.  
Logan - … et j'ai voulu ré-apprendre à vivre. Et j'ai honte, je t'assure, je meurs de honte. J'aurais du t'attendre, j'aurais du t'être fidèle, je n'aurais pas du …  
Mac lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer.  
Mac — Shhhhhht. Tu as agi tel que je voulais que tu agisse ! Si j'étais vraiment morte, tu aurais pu passer ta vie tout seul et je ne souhaite ça à personne. Tu avais le droit de ré-apprendre à vivre ! Tu en avais l'obligation.  
Logan — Mais je ne me le pardonne pas.  
Mac — Ca n'a rien changé, tu sais. A ma décision. Veronica ou pas Veronica, je souhaite que nous restions amis.  
Elle posa une main sur la sienne.  
Mac — Tu veux bien être mon ami ?  
Logan releva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle lui souriait.  
Logan — Avec plaisir.  
Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue et se leva. Elle s'empara de la bouteille de tequila et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Mac — Parle à Veronica. Essaye quelque chose. Sinon tu le regretteras. Et arrête l'alcool !  
Logan — Oui maman.  
Mac — Je sais que tu l'aimes, Logan. Essaye au nom de ce que tu ressens.  
Il re-baissa les yeux.  
Logan — Je le ferais.  
Mac le regarda quelques instants et sortit de la pièce.

Logan sortit cinq minutes après de la chambre et vit Mac en grande discussion avec Cassidy. _Apparemment, il y a certains sentiments qu'elle a oublié, et d'autres qu'elle n'a pas oublié. Et évidemment, vu ma chance naturelle, c'est les sentiments pour moi qui ont disparu. Je jette un coup d'œil à la table basse à la recherche des bouteilles de tequila restantes mais elles ont toutes disparu. Qui est le con qui les a embarqué ! Bande de voleurs de bibine !  
Je m'avançe dans la foule quand quelqu'un me renverse son punch sur la chemise. _  
Logan — Mais putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !  
_Je me retourne et bien entendu qui vois-je ? Piz la Juvamine_  
Logan — Evidemment ! J'aurais du m'en douter.  
Piz — Je suis désolé hihi … j'ai pas vu que t'étais là … hihi  
_Oh my god ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à rire comme une chèvre celui là? _  
Piz — Hihi ! Suis bien content de te voir, Logan !  
_Et le vlà qui s'approche de moi et qui s'accroche à mon épaule, me renversant le reste du punch sur mon pantalon. _  
Logan — Mais putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !  
Piz — T'as pas encore changé de refrain hihi ?  
Logan — Comment veux-tu que je change de chanson alors qu'à chaque fois tu me pourris la vie quand t'es à moins de 100 mètres.  
_Il se plante devant moi et me regarde sérieusement. Non, il va quand même pas me frapper ? Il ne va quand même pas me frapper … noooooooooon. Seriously ? _  
Piz — Je t'aime Logan.  
_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Noooooooooooon! C'est pire qu'une baffe ça! En plus, pas de solutions pour soigner ça, pas de pansement, de mercurochrome, de bandages, ce virus me restera à vie gravé dans la tête. Vite un mur que j'aille me jeter dessus ! _  
Piz — Hihi ! Tu m'as entendu ? Je t'aime Logan !  
_Nan mais recommence pas quoi ! Une fois, ce sera déjà un grand traumatisme mais une deuxième fois, c'est direct le suicide ! On est au quantième étage là ? J'ai une chance de mourir tout de suite si je saute ? (NDA : demande à Cassidy … Bon d'accord c'est nul mais il est tard … ou tôt c'est au choix) _  
Logan — J'avais entendu oui. Je cherchais juste un moyen de te dire ça diplomatiquement mais au diable l'avarice : moi je ne t'aime pas alors si tu pouvais dégager de ma vue, ce serait une belle preuve de ton amour !  
_Déjà que j'ai plus rien à boire, que mes deux ex-copines se sont données le mot pour me faire souffrir, que mon meilleur ami est introuvable — sûrement caché dans les toilettes d'aillleurs — et que je m'emmerde comme un rat mort. _  
Piz — Bon, très bien, je vais aller boire mon alcool tout seul et fumer tout seul.  
_Et je le vois se barrer avec une fiole qui doit certainement contenir du bon whisky et un petit paquet de quoi fumer. Oh oooooh ! Un nouvel ami !  
Je me lance à sa poursuite et lui taxe de quoi rouler un bob. Le whisky, je lui laisse. De toute façon, je repasse dans 5 minutes et il est mort explosé dans le canapé et je récupère le tout. _  
Piz — Tu sais Logan ?  
Logan — Si tu me dis que tu m'aimes, je te préviens, je t'arrange le coup avec la mocheté là-bas.  
Piz — J'allais pas dire ça.  
Logan — Raconte.  
_Je commence à rouler ma ptite cigarette qui fait rire pendant qu'il commence tout un raisonnement que je n'écoute même pas jusqu'à ce que ça attire mon attention. _  
Piz - … et je voudrais sortir avec Veronica, tu pense que tu peux faire quelque chose.  
_Je lèche le papier pour fermer ma cigarette et sourit. Oh, ça promet d'être drôle … _  
Logan — Tu y va direct, tu l'approches, tu l'embrasses, ça marche à coup sûr avec elle.  
_Il me sourit bêtement et se barre. Héhé, je sens qu'il va y avoir du sport …  
Je sors sur le balcon et allume mon bob. Je m'assoies sur une chaise longue et tire de longues bouffées. Je sens déjà mon corps se détendre. _  
??? - Hum hum.  
_J'entends un toussotement derrière moi mais je ne me retourne pas. Je sais qui c'est. Il vient se poser sur la chaise longue à côté de la mienne et ne me regarde pas, ne me parle pas. Il est embêté. _  
Logan — Bon tu causes ou quoi ?  
Dick — Je suis désolé.  
Logan — Pourquoi ?  
Dick — Pour Veronica.  
Logan — Oh. Pour VOUS, tu veux dire ?  
Dick — Ouais.  
Logan — T'inquiète pas, Dick.  
Dick — Je … Ca s'est fait comme ça.  
Logan — Tu n'as pas à te justifier.  
Dick — J'aurais voulu t'en parler avant et pouvoir t'expliquer.  
Logan — Et ça aurait changé quoi ?  
_Je tire une longue bouffée sur mon bob et il me regarde consterné. _  
Dick — Je … Rien je pense.  
Logan — Alors voilà.  
Dick — Je voulais être honnête c'est tout.  
Logan — Dick, toi et moi on est au-dessus de ça. Je sais que tu ne ferais rien pour me blesser ou me vexer. Je sais aussi que si tu n'es pas venu m'en parler, c'est que tu ne savais même pas ce que « c'était ».  
Dick — C'est ça en fait.  
Logan — Prends ce qui vient, prends ce qu'elle te donne. Elle donne très peu tu sais. Alors profites.  
Dick — Je vais souffrir hein ?  
_Je me lève et sourit. _  
Logan — Tout le monde souffre avec Veronica Mars.  
Dick — Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de malaise entre nous ?  
Logan — Aucun, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles.  
_Il se relève et me fait face. Il a l'air super gêné. WTF ? _  
Dick — Et tu ne va pas … enfin tu vois … Tu ne va pas … ?  
Logan — Essayer de la récupérer ?  
_Il acquiese, encore plus mal à l'aise. Je me mets à me marrer. Il me regarde étonné. _  
Logan — Non, je ne tenterais rien ! Les copines des potes, c'est sacré … enfin, en général quoi !  
_Je lui fais un clin d'œil et je rentre. Mon bob m'a détendu. Je suis littéralement déchiré en fait. J'ai juste le temps de voir Veronica faire un coup de karaté au pauvre Piz et je me marre. Je me dirige ensuite vers la chambre et me laisse tomber sur le lit. Je suis défoncé. Désolé Dudu, mais je dors ici cette nuit. _

« Logan ? »  
_Je rêve. Je suis dans un endroit où il fait très chaud. J'étouffe et j'enlève ma chemise. On m'appelle. Je connais cette voix mais je ne peux pas donner un nom à la personne qui m'appelle. Tout est calme à part cette voix crie mon nom. Je suis bien, je suis heureux ici. _  
« Logan ! »  
_Je me relève, toujours dans mon rêve, et elle atterrit sur moi. Elle colle sa bouche contre la mienne et m'embrasse passionnément. Je me laisse faire, j'en ai envie. Je ne veux pas penser que c'est compliqué, que ça n'ira jamais. Je veux juste goûter ses lèvres, ses baisers, je veux caresser toutes les courbes de son corps et lui faire l'amour, c'est la seule chose que je désire. Elle est assise sur moi et passe ses mains sur mon torse, un regard d'envie posé sur moi. J'attrape son visage, l'attire vers moi et l'embrasse fougueusement. Nos langues s'entremêlent, se choquent, se lient dans le plus beau baiser qu'on ne m'aie jamais donné. Je la connais par cœur, je connais chaque parcelle de son corps. Je fais glisser mes mains sous sa robe et je la caresse. Elle se relève un peu et gémit. J'aime lui faire cet effet. J'aime qu'elle aime que je la touche. Je la fais rouler sur le côté et prend le dessus. Je relève sa robe et embrasse son ventre, fais glisser ma langue dans la courbe de ses seins. Elle s'accroche à tout ce qu'elle peut tandis qu'elle frissonne sous mes baisers et mes caresses. _  
« Logan ? »  
_Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parle, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle complique tout. Tout est toujours si compliqué. Je n'ai envie que de répondre au désir de nos deux corps. Je remonte et passe ma langue sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Elle m'attire à elle et attrape ma langue avec ses dents. Elle me la mordille. Elle aime me faire un peu mal, me montrer qu'elle peut me dominer aussi. Elle fait encore plus monter mon désir en faisant ça. Je me défais de son emprise et je fais glisser mes lèvres dans son cou. Elle frissonne et je sens son corps se tendre de plaisir. Je continue à la caresser tout en l'embrassant. _  
« Logan ? »  
« Shhhht, ne dis rien »  
_J'écarte un petit peu sa petite culotte, juste assez pour pouvoir me faire un chemin avec mes doigts. Je commence à la caresser et elle gémit de plus en plus fort. J'ai chaud. J'ai un feu qui brûle en moi et que je rêve qu'elle éteigne. _  
« Logan ! »  
_Je remonte ma bouche vers la sienne et l'embrasse. Ne parle surtout pas, ne gâche pas ça, je t'en prie. Elle me rend mon baiser, envieuse que je continue, que j'aille plus loin et que je lui fasse du bien. Je m'arrête de l'embrasser et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Son regard me crie de continuer, de ne surtout pas m'arrêter. Je plonge mes doigts en elle et elle s'accroche à moi, plantant ses ongles dans mon dos. Elle essaie de ne pas crier mais elle n'y arrive pas, elle s'accroche de plus en plus et plus elle me fait mal, plus je la caresse, toujours sans la lâcher du regard. Elle se mord la lèvre, son regard me dévorant toujours. Je finis par retirer ma main et son regard semble un peu déçu. Elle me repousse sur le lit et me re-grimpe dessus. Je défais le petit nœud dans son cou et sa robe tombe sur ses hanches. Je la lui ôte, la dévorant à mon tour des yeux. Elle me sourit du plus beau sourire que je n'aie jamais vu et défait la boucle de ma ceinture. Il fait de plus en plus chaud, j'étouffe presque mais je ne veux pas arrêter, je ne veux pas risquer de gâcher cet instant magique … irréel. Elle défait mon pantalon tandis que je continue à la caresser. Je lui ôte sa petite culotte et elle me regarde intensément. C'est ce moment là, cet instant là … Juste là …_  
« Logan »  
« Oui ? »  
« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes … »  
_Elle se penche et m'embrasse délicatement puis se relève. _  
« Dis-moi que c'est moi que tu aimes, que tu m'appartiens, que tu n'aimes que moi »  
« Je t'appartiens, je suis à toi … Je … Je t'aime ».  
_Elle sourit, comme soulagée. Elle se met sur moi et j'entre en elle tandis qu'elle gémit et qu'elle commence à me faire l'amour. _  
« Dis-le moi encore »  
_Et tandis que ce moment magique et irréel a lieu, je lui répète sans cesse « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ». Je ferais ce qu'elle veut, je suis tout à elle, rien qu'à elle. A ce moment là, juste à cet instant là, je sais à qui j'appartiens. _


	22. Take me out

J'ouvre un œil et le referme aussitôt. Wow. J'ai une de ces putains de gueule de bois à se taper à terre, se clouer une main au mur, s'immoler tout entier, tout est bon pour ne plus subir ce mal de tête affreux. La soirée d'hier n'était finalement pas le fiasco qu'elle promettait d'être. Bon d'accord, c'était rempli de loosers, tous plus guindés les uns que les autres, y avait pas d'alcool, mon meilleur ami se tapait mon ex-petite copine avec qui les choses ne sont décidément pas claires, ma seconde ex-petite amie morte mais pas si morte que ça qui se retourne vers son premier amour … Bon d'accord, c'était un fiasco. Mais étrangement, elle est mieux passée après les shoots de tequila et le bob de l'autre abruti. Par contre, aujourd'hui, je vais le payer. Et bien. Je tente de m'étirer et je sens tous mes muscles tout courbaturés. Pfff. J'ai fait une séance de gym tonique ou quoi ? Allez, Logan, tu peux le faire. J'ouvre un œil et suis immédiatement ébloui par le soleil qui filtre dans la chambre. Aaaaaaaah, ça brûle. Ca y est, je me prends pour un vampire, faut que j'arrête définitivement l'alcool, ça pourrait griller les deux neurones qu'il me reste. Quoique, ça ne tue pas les deux résistants de Dick, ça ne devra pas tuer les miens non plus. Et puis, y a des gens qui vivent bien sans neurones : regardez Piz, il a l'air de se débrouiller en cours malgré son manque total de cerveau. C'est peut-être ça qu'il fait à l'université : recherche intensive de son cerveau. Et hop, je me marre avec moi-même. Alalala, je suis encore plus drôle le matin, avec la gueule de bois.  
Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais la vie ne se fait pas au lit … Quoique ça me plairait assez (âmes sensibles, fermez les yeux, je parle de choses salaces). Je ré-ouvre les yeux et combats pour les garder ouverts plus de trente secondes. Hey là, je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Youpla, je me relève et regarde aux environs. En réalité, je suis bien dans ma chambre, enfin, mon ancienne chambre qui appartient désormais à Dudu. Et il est où Dudu ? Hahaha, ça y est, je me remets à me marrer … Et pourquoi j'irais gratter Dudu pourquoi ? Aheummmm, on reprend ses esprits Logan, l'asile te guette. Mais où sont ces foutus vêtements ? Je me rappelle même pas m'être désaper ! Ah, ma chemise est au pied du lit, je l'enfile et part à la recherche désespérée de mon caleçon et de mon jeans qui sont à l'autre bout de la chambre. J'ai fait un striptease ou quoi ? Je ré-enfile le tout et ouvre la porte de la chambre. Désert, l'appartement est désert. Par contre, c'est le bordel total. Y a des cadavres de bouteille de tequila dans tous les coins. Finalement, les gens ont du se décoincer et j'étais même pas là pour les voir. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je pionçais comme une loque dans un lit ? Moi, le roi des fêtes ? La honte totale !  
Je me dirige vers la mini cuisine et cherche quelque chose à boire. J'ai la gorge ultra sèche et j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour faire passer mon mal de tête. Rien, il n'y a rien. Alalala Dudu, pas bien de vivre la grande vie du gosse de riche hyper pourri gâté qui n'a rien dans son frigo parce que tout vient du service d'étage … pas bien du tout. Bon d'accord, je faisais la même chose en mon temps … mais maintenant j'ai évolué ! La preuve, mon frigo est rempli ! De bières et d'alcools en tout genre, d'accord, mais tout de même, il est rempli !  
Je me redirige vers le salon, dépité de n'avoir rien à m'enfiler quand je bute sur quelque chose.  
Logan — Mais …  
Piz — Putaiiiiiiiiiiiiin ?  
Logan — Oh, tu me piques pas ma réplique.  
Piz — Je peux anticiper tout ce que tu vas dire.  
Sans neurones ? T'es sûr de ça ? J'arque un sourcil et l'invite à me dire ce que je pense d'un coup de tête.  
Piz — Hum ?  
Logan — Bon alors?  
Piz — Quoi ?  
Logan — Bé qu'est-ce que je vais dire Monsieur-je-sais-tout ?  
Piz — Bah j'en sais rien moi !  
Mais qu'il est coooooooooon ! C'est pas possible ! Et pris au matin, comme ça, l'estomac vide, la gueule torchée, c'est encore pire. Sauvez-moi vite où je le transforme en joli tableau pour la chambre de Dudu. Je l'observe plus attentivement et remarque qu'il a un œil au beurre noir. Hahaha ! Bien joué, Mars, j'aurais pas fait mieux. Je dois certainement sourire parce qu'il me sourit aussi.  
Piz — C'était une chouette soirée, hein ?  
Ah mais non, il va pas me faire la conversation non plus ?  
Piz — Je me suis bien marré.  
Finalement, si. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et rejette ma tête douloureuse en arrière  
Piz — Et je crois que j'ai un ticket avec Veronica.  
Mon Dieu … Je lève les yeux au ciel. « J'ai un ticket avec Veronica » non mais oh, ce gars est tout droit sorti des années 90 ou quoi ? « Avoir un ticket » c'est trop nul comme expression. Et puis sérieux, j'suis pas sûr que c'est un ticket pour le paradis, mais plutôt vers Nowhere's Land.  
Je lui souris poliment, préférant ne pas entrer dans un débat sans fin avec un gars sans cervelle alors que mon cerveau à moi est sans ressources pour le soigner. Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi et prend la flasque de sa poche. Woooow. Exactement ce qu'il me faut. Je me retourne sur lui et lui prend la flasque des mains.  
Piz — Rends-la moi.  
Logan — Tu n'es pas très partageur dis donc.  
Piz — C'est ma flasque.  
Je tends la flasque vers lui  
Logan — Adrien, rentre dans la flasque !  
Et hop, je me mets à me marrer. Evidemment, comme je le pensais, le gars n'a pas compris la référence cinématographique (pourrie, il faut bien le reconnaître [NDA : Little Nicky avec Adam Sandler, j'adore ce film J]) et me regarde bêtement. Enfin, normalement pour lui vu qu'il a toujours cet air idiot planté sur le visage.  
Piz — Moi c'est Piz.  
Logan — Je le sais.  
Piz — Pourquoi tu m'appelles Adrien alors.  
Oh mon dieu, il est encore plus atteint que je le pensais ! Il me faut un coup tout de suite ou alors ma tête va exploser. Je débouche la flasque et bois un coup quand il essaye de me la prendre des mains.  
Logan — Pas touche.  
Piz — C'est ma flasque !  
Logan — Prends-la et je te jure que je te tue.  
Piz — Si tu me tues, tu auras des problèmes avec la police.  
Je m'apprête à répondre quand on sonne à la porte. Il me regarde toujours aussi bêtement et je comprends que je vais devoir me déplacer. De toute façon tout est bon pour lui échapper, alors je me lève et vais ouvrir. Derrière la porte, se trouve Don Lamb, le fameux shériff que j'aime tant. Je me mets à me marrer  
Logan — Bé dis donc, t'as fait vite pour les appeler. Vous avez une connexion entre crétins ou quoi ?  
Je me retourne sur Lamb et lui fait mon plus beau sourire.  
Logan — Shérif Lamb, ça fait un bail.  
Lamb — Pas encore une semaine, Echolls.  
Logan — Vous me manquiez.  
Lamb — Je vois.  
Logan — Vous venez pour récupérer le crétin qu'il y a dans le salon ?  
Lamb — Non, en réalité, je viens pour toi, Echolls.  
Logan — Pour moi ? Qu'ai-je encore bien pu faire ? Je me suis garé sur une place handicapé ? J'ai piqué le sac d'une petite mémé dans la rue ? Non attendez, je sais, ma préférée : on a taggé votre affiche de campagne électorale avec un grand « Lamb sucks and Madison sucks him » et vous pensez que c'est moi.  
Lamb — Tu te crois certainement drôle, mais cette fois, je vais t'ôter ce sourire moqueur de ton visage, une bonne fois pour toutes.  
Logan — Essayez toujours.  
Je me plante devant lui, mon sourire ironique qu'il déteste tant sur le visage et le défie du regard. Il sort ses menottes tandis que Piz arrive derrière moi pour voir ce qu'il se passe. What the fuuuuuck ?  
Lamb — Logan Echolls, tu es arrêté pour le viol de Parker Lee. Tu as le droit de garder le silence ou tout ce que tu diras pourra être retenu contre toi …  
Il continue son monologue tandis qu'il me passe les menottes. Il a raison, il a réussi à me gommer le sourire de mon visage. Je suis vraiment dans une merde pas croyable et je n'ai aucun moyen de me souvenir ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je vais vraiment, mais alors là, vraiment, avoir besoin d'aide cette fois.

Me voilà à l'habituelle table d'interrogatoire, le crétin de shériff devant moi, me plantant son regard perçant sur moi. Il croit quoi là ? Que je vais parler juste parce qu'il essaye de m'impressionner avec son regard ? Mon pauvre gars, tu me connais pas encore après tout ce temps ?  
Lamb — Echolls …  
Logan — Lamb. J'aime cette table. Elle a un effet aphrodisiaque sur moi.  
Lamb — Epargne-moi tes détails sexuels, on a la preuve que t'es un sale pervers.  
Je me lève, prend un billet dans ma poche et le fourre dans l'autre poche. Le crétin me regarde tout abasourdi  
Lamb — On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?  
Logan — Je m'étais parié à moi-même que vous lâcheriez un truc du genre, j'ai gagné donc je me paie.  
Lamb — Haha, tu es d'un drôle.  
Logan — Le clown de l'histoire c'est pourtant bien vous.  
Lamb — Et le dindon de la farce, c'est toi !  
Logan — Hahaha ! Bon d'accord, vous avez gagné, vous êtes le comique du duo !  
Lamb — Bon, arrêtons là cette joute verbale que je vais de toute manière gagner.  
Et hop, je lève les yeux au ciel !  
Lamb — Ton nom est bien Logan Echolls, non ?  
Logan — Non.  
Il me regarde étonné. Je souris, ironiquement  
Logan — Je suis le Père Noël, ça se voit pas ? J'ai garé mon traîneau ici devant.  
Lamb — Tu me fais perdre mon temps.  
Logan — Et vous le mien.  
Lamb — Que faisais-tu hier, entre 23H30 et 1H du matin, heure du viol de Mademoiselle Lee.  
Logan — J'étais à une fête. J'ai plein de témoins.  
Lamb — En l'occurrence, c'est bien à cette fête que la jeune fille atteste avoir été violée. Tu étais donc bien présent sur les lieux du crime.  
Logan — Quel raisonnement digne d'un vrai flic de série policière !  
Lamb — Etais-tu avec quelqu'un qui pourrait attester que tu n'étais pas avec Mademoiselle Lee pendant ce temps ?  
Je réfléchis un instant. La soirée d'hier est un peu floue … Vero et moi dans l'ascenceur, Vero et Dick ensemble, Mac et moi discutant, moi et mes shoots de tequila, moi et mon Bob, Dick et moi qui parlons de Vero, moi m'écroulant sur le lit. Non, dans mes souvenirs je n'étais pas avec Parker. Mais me suis-je écroulé sur le lit avant 23h30 ou après, aucune idée.  
Logan — Je … Demandez peut-être à Dick Casablancas. C'est la dernière personne avec qui j'ai parlé avant de dormir.  
Lamb — On va faire plus simple, tu veux ?  
Logan — Vraiment ?  
Lamb — La jeune Parker atteste t'avoir fait des griffures dans le dos en se débattant. Enlève ta chemise et si tu n'as pas de marques, tu seras libre.  
Logan — Hummmm, je préfère voir mon avocat avant de prendre une décision.  
Lamb se lève et appuie les mains sur la table, me lançant encore un de ses regards perçants qu'il pense convaincants. Je souris.  
Lamb — Tu ne souhaites pas sortir d'ici au plus vite ? Tu ne souhaites pas aller cuver tout ton alcool dans ton lit ? Alors pourquoi ne me montres-tu pas ton dos qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes.  
Je me lève à mon tour et m'appuie sur la table également.  
Logan — Bien.  
Je commence à soulever ma chemise et étrangement, j'ai la sensation que je vais avoir ces marques. Je ne peux pas dire pourquoi. Je choisis de déboutonner ma chemise et à chaque bouton, j'ai un flash. Moi embrassant une fille qui s'est jetée sur moi. Deuxième bouton. Moi la caressant. Troisième bouton. Moi lui enlevant sa robe. Quatrième bouton. Moi lui faisant l'amour. Oui mais à qui ? Je finis d'ôter ma chemise et Lamb passe derrière moi. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire, je revois la scène dans ma tête tandis qu'il dit les mots.  
Lamb — Et bien et bien. Je sens que tu vas passer un bon moment en cellule mon grand.

Logan fut jeté dans une cellule, déjà bien remplie par les gros bras de Neptune. Il grimaça.  
Lamb — Je vous amène un violeur les gars !  
Logan grimaça de plus belle, tandis que le shériff sortait et que les autres détenus se rapprochaient de lui.  
Prisonnier balaise — Alors comme ça on viole de pauvres filles sans défense hein ?  
Un autre s'approcha de lui et lui cala le bras sur le cou, le poussant contre les barreaux, l'étouffant presque.  
Prisonnier qui l'étouffe — On aime pas les violeurs nous.  
Logan — Comme si vous étiez là juste pour faire joli.  
3ème Prisonnier — Oui mais nous on s'en prend pas aux femmes.  
Prisonnier balaise — Par contre, on va faire la fête à ton petit cul.  
??? — Lâchez-le.  
La voix venait du fond de la cellule. Logan ne savait pas qui c'était, mais qui qu'il soit, dès qu'il sortirait de là, il lui offrirait un joli cadeau.  
Les trois balaises s'écartèrent, permettant ainsi à Logan de respirer. Il se massait la gorge quand il découvrit son sauveur.  
Logan — Weevil ?  
Weevil — Echolls, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ?  
Logan — J'avais plus de cartes « Sortie de Prison » et j'suis passé sur la case « Allez en prison sans passer par la case départ, sans toucher les 4000 francs ! »  
Weevil — Mouais.  
Logan — Non, attends, j'ai mieux : j'avais envie de me la jouer Michael Scofield et voir comment je pouvais sortir d'ici avec mon merveilleux cerveau.  
Weevil — Pour ça, il faudrait draguer la doctoresse et je peux te jurer qu'elle ressemble pas à Sara Tancredi mais plus à Madame Doubtfire.  
Logan — Effectivement, c'est un problème.  
Weevil — Et toi tu es un aimant à problèmes.  
Logan — T'imagines même pas.  
Weevil — Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore pour être là ?  
Logan — Apparemment, j'aurais violé une fille.  
C'est à ce moment là que les trois balaises se ré-approchèrent pour le menacer.  
Weevil — Hey là ! Vous faites quoi là ?  
Balaise 1 — On va lui faire sa fête.  
Weevil — Tu rêves mon vieux ! C'est mon punching ball personnel. Personne n'y touche à part moi !  
Balaise 2 — Ah ouais, et t'es qui pour nous dire ce qu'on doit faire ou ne pas faire, au fait ?  
Weevil — Le chef des PCHers.  
Balaise 1 — Des quoi ? On en a rien à foutre de ton petit clan.  
Weevil — Je suis sûr que tu diras plus ça quand tu verras ce que je peux faire à ta bagnole …  
Il se retourna sur le balaise numéro 2.  
Weevil — … ou à ta jolie petite fiancée. Susan, c'est ça ?  
Le balaise numéro 2 écarquilla les yeux.  
Balaise 3 — Comment tu sais le nom de sa … ?  
Weevil — Mon petit clan, comme vous dites, règne sur la ville alors si tu ne laisse pas mon punching ball tranquille, tu verras de quel bois je me chauffe, gringo.  
Ils s'écartèrent tous les 3 et allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la cellule. Logan s'appuya aux barreaux, soulagé.  
Logan — Merci, Weevil.  
Weevil — Oh, je fais pas ça pour toi.  
Logan — Je m'en doutais.  
Weevil — Veronica ne me pardonnerait pas si il arrivait qqch à tes fesses qu'elle chérit tant.  
Logan — Ouais, si tu le dis.  
Weevil — Je n'ai rien dit, okay ? Elle pourrait faire de ma vie un enfer.  
Logan — Je ferais d'ailleurs bien de l'appeler parce que je sens que je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour le coup …  
Weevil — Pas besoin, je …  
Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Une tornade blonde passa la porte et se dirigea directement vers la grille.  
Veronica — Weevil, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?  
Elle n'avait pas remarqué Logan. Il était dos à elle et il lui aurait fallu beaucoup pour le reconnaître vu qu'elle était fixée sur Weevil.  
Weevil — Vero …  
Veronica — J'ai vérifié tout ce que tu m'as demandé de vérifier mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi t'inculpe-t-on dans la disparition de cette fille ?  
Weevil — Vero …  
Veronica — Même si tu es la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils t'ont arrêté et ils n'ont aucun droit de te laisser enfermé ! Je vais aller de ce pas trucider Lamb !  
Weevil — En réalité, ils m'ont juste appelé pour m'interroger mais j'ai comme euuuuuh …  
Veronica — Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?  
Weevil — J'ai frappé Lamb, tu vois …  
Il ne la regardait plus, il était fixé sur ses pieds, comme un enfant qui annonce à sa maman qu'il a fait une bêtise. Logan se marra.  
Veronica s'accrocha aux barreaux pour être plus proche de son ami, toujours sans remarquer Logan.  
Veronica — Oh, Weevil, mais pourquoi tu fais des trucs comme ça ? Tu as déjà assez de problèmes comme ça …  
Weevil — Lui et son air sarcastique me sont sortis par où je pense et …  
Logan se retourna et Veronica tourna la tête un instant vers lui, toujours sans le reconnaître, reporta son attention sur Weevil puis retourna instantanément la tête vers Logan, la bouche ouverte de surprise. Elle lâcha les barreaux et se recula un peu.  
Veronica — Logan ?  
Logan — Ooooh, comme c'est mignon, elle connaît encore mon prénom.  
Veronica — Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Logan — Oh, une partie de cartes. Je m'ennuyais et je me suis dit « Pourquoi ne pas passer rendre une petite visite aux copains de cellule ? »  
Veronica — Sérieusement !  
Logan — Lamb me manquait.  
Veronica — Oh. C'est vrai … Ca fait quoi ?  
Logan — Une semaine.  
Veronica — Ouais, une semaine que tu l'as pas vu.  
Logan — Je l'ai dans la peau, que veux-tu.  
Veronica lui balança un regard lassé.  
Logan — Pour ma défense, moi j'ai pas frappé Lamb.  
Weevil — Heyyyyyy !  
Logan — On se soulage comme on peut.  
Veronica — Weevil, je peux parler un instant à Logan ?  
Weevil lui fit un signe de tête et s'écarta pour les laisser un peu seuls.  
Veronica s'approcha des barreaux et se mit à chuchoter.  
Veronica — Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Logan — Je suis dans une cellule, Veronica, que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
Veronica — Je reformule. Pourquoi es-tu encore là?  
Logan — Je … Tu vas encore m'en vouloir, me hurler après, m'accuser de tous les maux.  
Veronica — Logan, dis-moi ce que tu as fait pour être là. Je t'aiderais.  
Logan — Je … On … On m'accuse d'avoir violé une fille.  
Il baissa les yeux, sûr que si il les relevait, elle serait en train de le regarder méchamment, la haine dans les yeux et qu'elle lui demanderait comment il avait pu faire une chose pareille. Il choisit donc de garder les yeux baissés.  
Veronica — Qui ?  
Logan — Je …  
Veronica — Qui, Logan ?  
Logan — Cette fille, Parker machin chouette.  
Il attendit un moment, mais elle ne réagissait pas. Il décida de relever les yeux, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle était encore accrochée aux barreaux et regardait dans le vide.  
Logan — Je l'ai pas fait, Veronica.  
Veronica — Alors pourquoi t'ont-ils inculpé ?  
Logan — Je … Ils ont des preuves.  
Veronica — Des preuves ?  
Logan — Elle a dit qu'elle m'avait fait des marques dans le dos et …  
Veronica — Et tu en as, bien sûr.  
Logan — Oui.  
Il rebaissa les yeux, ne supportant pas son regard. Elle ne parla plus.  
Logan — Ce n'est pas moi, Veronica.  
Elle ne répondit pas et il n'osa pas relever le regard.  
Logan — J'étais défoncé mais …  
Veronica — Pourquoi je te croirais, Logan ? Donne-moi juste une bonne raison de te croire et je t'aiderais.  
Logan — Je …  
Veronica — Donne-moi des raisons de te croire.  
Il releva les yeux et soutint son regard.  
Logan — Parce que je suis un con, mais je ne suis pas un violeur.  
Veronica — Paroles. Ce ne sont que des mots.  
Logan — Parce que j'étais défoncé mais je n'aurais jamais pu faire quelque chose comme ça.  
Veronica — Toujours des mots.  
Logan — Parce que je n'aurais jamais pu faire l'amour avec cette fille, bordel !  
Il avait dit ça en criant presque, énervé. Il pensait que la confiance était revenue entre eux. Mais son regard, à cet instant là, disait tout le contraire. Elle était au bord des larmes et le regardait sans ciller.  
Veronica — Ce ne sont que des mots, Logan.  
Logan — Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de te donner des mots, Veronica.  
Veronica — Je ne veux qu'une seule bonne raison, Logan. Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas couché avec cette fille ? Tu es tellement … comme ça !  
Logan — Non ! Nooooon !  
Il hurlait maintenant. Veronica s'était un peu écartée des barreaux et tous les autres détenus s'étaient retournés pour assister à la scène.  
Logan — Je ne suis pas COMME ça ! Je l'étais c'est vrai mais maintenant je ne le suis plus ! Je ne peux plus faire l'amour à une fille qui ne compte pas pour moi.  
Veronica — Tu l'as fait pourtant avec moi.  
Logan — C'est faux, Vero.  
Veronica — Cette première fois, entre nous, tu te souviens ? Tu l'as fait sans sentiments, Logan.  
Logan — Non.  
Il releva les yeux mais c'était elle qui avait les siens baissés maintenant.  
Logan — Je tiens à toi, Veronica.  
Elle releva les yeux, maintenant baignés de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
Logan — Je tiens à toi et c'est pour ça que je n'aurais jamais pu coucher avec cette fille. Tu comprends ?  
Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et respira fort, mettant de l'ordre dans ses idées.  
Logan — Et tu as raison, je peux mentir sur mes mots, mais je ne mens pas sur mes actes. Cette nuit-là, tu savais que je tenais à toi, sinon tu ne te serais pas donnée à moi.  
Weevil — Wouhouuuuuuuuuuuuu !  
Veronica — Ta gueule, Weevil.  
Weevil — Moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien !  
Elle regarda Logan et lui sourit puis posa une main sur les siennes, accrochées aux barreaux. Il lui sourit en retour, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Il eut un flash de la nuit précédente et lui lâcha la main, s'écartant un petit peu, confus.  
Le téléphone de Veronica sonna. Elle regarda l'appelant et décrocha, s'écartant un peu de la cellule.  
Veronica — Oui ? … Hum, je vois. … Je suis au poste là … Hum hum. … Qui t'a dit ? … Oui, oui … Okay, je vois. … Merci oui. … Si tu veux. … Okay. … A plus tard.  
Elle raccrocha et regarda Logan d'un air qu'il ne put définir.  
Veronica — Je vais chercher Lamb.  
Logan — Tu …  
Veronica avait déjà passé la porte. Il réfléchit un instant et se retourna sur Weevil qui haussait les épaules.  
Elle ré-apparut quelques minutes plus tard, tirant Lamb par le bras, telle une forcenée.  
Veronica — Tu vas me relâcher ces deux là !  
Lamb — Mars, tu penses vraiment que j'obéis aux désirs d'une petite ado ?  
Veronica — Tu vas le faire pour Weevil parce que tu n'as rien contre lui et que la garde à vue ne dure qu'une nuit et qu'il y est resté déjà beaucoup plus.  
Lamb — Hmpf.  
Veronica croisa les bras et se posta devant lui.  
Lamb — Très bien, très bien. Mais le violeur, là, il reste là.  
Veronica — Non, lui il sort aussi.  
Lamb — Ecoute Mars, je sais que tu es la digne fille de ton père, et que l'ordre et le respect de cet ordre, tu ne connais pas mais on a des preuves contre lui alors il reste LA.  
Veronica sourit et Logan se mit à se poser beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi riait-elle alors qu'il allait devoir rester là pour un bon moment ? Elle aimait certainement le voir enfermé, ça devait la faire fantasmer …  
Veronica — Il sort.  
Lamb — Ca y est, elle rêve éveillée. Il ne sort pas à moins que quelqu'un puisse prouver qu'il n'était pas avec cette fille à l'heure dite du viol.  
Veronica — Il sort. Parce que JE peux le prouver.  
Lamb — Ah oui ? Et comment donc ?  
Veronica — On a passé la nuit tous les deux. Vous savez, à faire des choses.  
Logan s'approcha des barreaux.  
Logan — Veronica !  
Elle se retourna sur lui, confiante.  
Veronica — Laisse-moi faire Logan.  
Logan — Ne mens pas pour moi.  
Lamb — Hahaaaaaaa ! Tentative de corruption !  
Veronica — Pas du tout. Il était défoncé. Moi j'étais sobre et je me souviens.  
Lamb — Tu veux juste sortir ton petit ami de là, c'est tout.  
Veronica — Non, je le certifie. D'ailleurs, on est resté ensemble toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin donc il n'a rien pu faire.  
Lamb — Mars … Une autre, je l'aurais crue … Mais toi … Petite punaise qui cherche à m'ennuyer dès qu'elle peut.  
Veronica — Ecoutez, on a pas pris nos précautions donc … j'imagine que … il y a des marques non ?  
Lamb — Tu sais qu'un test pareil impliquerait que ton père soit au courant.  
Veronica — Peu importe. Je prends le risque. Logan n'est pas un violeur.  
Lamb — Bien. Je vais chercher les clés.  
Il sortit, visiblement déçu d'avoir perdu la bataille. Veronica resta quelques instants à regarder la porte.  
Logan — Veronica ?  
Elle se retourna, son visage impassible et s'approcha des barreaux.  
Logan — Pourquoi t'as menti ?  
Veronica — Je n'ai pas menti, Logan. On était ensemble. Tu ne te souviens pas ?  
Logan revit les flashs de la nuit avant et secoua la tête.  
Logan — Non, je … Si on était ensemble, tu ne m'aurais pas testé ainsi tout à l'heure.  
Veronica — Je voulais savoir si tu te souvenais. J'étais sûre que tu ne te souviendrais pas.  
Logan — Je … Non … J'étais pas …  
Veronica — C'était moi, Logan. Ces marques, dans ton dos, c'était moi. C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie.  
Logan — Je …  
Il baissa les yeux, complètement perdu.  
Veronica — Ca va aller, Logan, je vais te sortir de là et tu ira te reposer.  
Logan — Je … On l'a vraiment fait ? Ces marques, c'est vraiment toi ?  
Veronica — Oui, c'est moi. C'était génial, Logan. Tu le sais ?  
Logan — Je … J'ai peu de souvenirs …  
Veronica — Pour moi c'était génial. Je voudrais … qu'on en discute … qu'on … qu'on …  
Logan — Qu'on … ?  
Veronica — Qu'on essaye quelque chose, Logan. Pour de bon cette fois.  
Logan — Je … Je peux pas …  
Veronica — Pourquoi ?  
Logan — Je … Il y a Dick et …  
Veronica — Dick m'a demandé de le faire. Il sait qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Il veut qu'on puisse se donner une chance pour ne pas le regretter. Tu veux bien nous donner cette chance ?  
Logan releva les yeux et vit la jeune fille qui lui souriait, accroché aux barreaux. Il eut de nouveau un flash de la nuit précédente. Il sourit à son tour et se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
Logan — Je veux bien oui.  
Elle passa sa main pour lui caresser le visage et sourit.  
Veronica — On va y arriver cette fois, je te le promets.


	23. Don't be stupid you know I love you

_J'ouvre péniblement un oeil et remet mes idées en place. La vie du grand fêtard est vraiment compliquée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ? Sortie ? Fête ? Alcool tout seul à la maison ? J'arque un sourcil et je n'ai même pas mal à la tête. Généralement, un seul mouvement dans mon visage et je crève de mal. Là, non. Repassage de la journée d'hier dans ma tête. Lever vaseux, Piz dans mon chemin, Lamb. Ah ouais, j'avais oublié ça. Prison, Weevil. Et Veronica. Je me mets à me marrer, tout seul, comme un con, dans mon lit.  
Veronica Mars et moi, on est un couple. La meilleure de l'année. Ca fait genre combien de temps qu'on essaye ça ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres. Et si on y est vraiment arrivé cette fois, alors pourquoi suis-je aussi bizarre ? Je l'ai voulue cette relation, j'en ai rêvé. J'ai laissé de côté mon moi profond, mettant à nu mes émotions pour qu'elle daigne enfin me porter de l'attention. Alors pourquoi maintenant que ca y est enfin, je suis mal. Enfin, pas mal genre déprimé ou quoi que ce soit. Non. Juste … mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la situation. J'imagine que c'est parce que j'ai attendu longtemps et que désormais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis bizarre. Ca, on le savait déjà mais là, c'est confirmé ! De toute façon, ça ne durera pas. Je lui donne deux jours pour trouver un nouveau truc à me reprocher, pour ne plus me faire confiance, pour qu'on s'engueule et qu'on se déchire. On est comme ça. On est épiques. Alors pourquoi je suis bizarre à ce point, comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal, comme si ce qu'on faisait n'était pas ce qu'on avait à faire ? _

On frappa à la porte et Logan se décida enfin à se lever. Une nouvelle journée de cours commençait et il n'était pas en avance. Il alla ouvrir la porte et vit son meilleur ami qui lui souriait, une planche de surf à la main. Logan se frotta les cheveux, encore mal réveillé.  
Dick — Ca te dit une heure de surf ?  
Logan — On a cours dans 1 heure.  
Dick — Oh, allez, on peut louper une heure !  
Logan regarda son ami qui lui souriait toujours. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis hier et il se demandait s'il était au courant pour Veronica et lui. Il lui faudrait certainement manquer une heure de cours pour avoir la conversation qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir. Il se poussa pour le laisser passer et entra dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.  
Logan — Je mets ma combinaison et j'arrive.  
Dick était resté dans le salon, attendant que Logan soit prêt. Il l'appela.  
Dick — Hey, Logan.  
Logan — Hum ?  
Dick — Avant que tu ne me débites un grand discours sur toi et V, sache que je suis cool vis-à-vis de la situation.  
Logan passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre, un sourcil arqué et la jambe gauche à moitié dans sa combinaison. Dick lui sourit.  
Dick — Non mais je te connais, tu va me faire un discours gêné, tu va t'expliquer, ça va mettre de la tension entre nous, et tu sais que je déteste la tension !  
Logan continuait de regarder son ami, abasourdi.  
Dick — Et puis si on reprend au commencement, tu étais le premier sur le coup alors bon …  
Logan rigola franchement.  
Logan — Si on reprend vraiment au commencement, c'était Dudu le premier sur le coup.  
Dick — Ouais mais il a pas notre sex appeal !  
Logan — Quel salaud tu es !  
Dick — Je suis réaliste.  
Logan finit de s'habiller et le rejoint au salon.  
Dick — T'as super bien réagi hier, alors que t'aurais pu me mettre une baigne. Je pense que je peux faire la même chose.  
Il se leva et alla prendre une bière dans le frigo.  
Logan — Dick, il est 8 heures du mat' !  
Dick — Du surf sans bière, c'est comme …  
Logan — Je m'attends au pire.  
Dick - … Logan sans Veronica.  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel.  
Dick — Avoue qu'elle était bonne.  
Logan — J'avoue rien ! Vide ta bière et on va surfer !

Ils revinrent de leur heure de surf en rigolant. Dick avait essayé de draguer une nana mais avait fini par lui mettre sa planche de surf dans l'œil — Logan ne comprenait toujours pas comment — et ses chances avaient été balayées. Ils arrivèrent à la porte et virent Veronica assise dans un fauteuil sur le balcon devant l'entrée (NDA : Vous imaginez la maison de Kelly et Donna dans BH90210 et vous comprendrez :D) en train de les attendre les bras croisés. Dick fit un grand sourire à Logan et lui tapa sur l'épaule.  
Dick — Bon bé moi je vais me chercher une bière.  
Et paf, il rentra rapidement dans l'appartement. Logan posa sa planche contre le mur et alla s'appuyer à la rambarde, en face de Veronica.  
Veronica — Les cours ont commencé il y a … (regarde sa montre) 15 minutes.  
Logan — Je remarque qu'étonnamment tu n'y es pas.  
Veronica — Je t'attendais.  
Logan — C'est quand même dommage que tu manques des cours pour moi …  
Veronica — Tu veux foutre tes études en l'air pour du surf ?  
Logan — Pour mon meilleur ami, Ronnie. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes entre nous.  
Veronica laissa parcourir son regard sur le torse nu de son petit ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy quand il était en combinaison pour surfer. Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'elle le détaillait de haut en bas.  
Logan — Tu regarde quoi Mars ?  
Veronica — Toi. J'ai le droit c'est dans le contrat.  
Logan — Je n'ai rien signé en réalité.  
Veronica — Et merde.  
Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui féline. Elle vint se lover dans ses bras et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Logan — Ca veut dire que je suis pardonné ?  
Veronica — Ca veut dire que tu es trop mignon pour que je t'en veuille.

_On rentre et je cherche Dick des yeux. OukilémonDickounet ? Je fronce les sourcils et entend le bruit de la douche. Veronica me sourit et en profite pour me pousser sur le canapé. Elle s'assied sur moi à califourchon et m'embrasse en faisant courir ses mains sur mon torse. _  
Logan — Ca veut dire que je suis dispensé de cours pour la journée ?  
_Veronica continue de m'embrasser sans me répondre. Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt et fait courir mes doigts sur ses hanches. Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer. Héhé, toujours cette emprise sur elle, à ce que je vois. _  
Logan — Je suis pour faire les travaux pratiques d'Anatomie ici, tu en penses quoi ?  
_Elle sépare ses lèvres des miennes et se relève un peu. _  
Veronica — N'espère pas de traitement de faveur, Echolls, je suis venue ici pour te traîner de force en cours.  
Logan — C'est nul.  
_Je fais ma mine boudeuse et elle sourit. Je la soulève un peu et la couche sur le divan, me positionnant au-dessus d'elle. _  
Logan — Je suis sûr que je peux te faire changer d'avis.  
_Je recommence à l'embrasser et elle sourit. Elle va craquer, je le sens. _  
Dick — Hum hum.  
_Ou pas …  
On se redresse tout les deux, affreusement gênés. C'est vrai quoi, avant-hier, c'est lui qui lui roulait une pelle ! Je me relève carrément tandis que Vero se mord les lèvres. Frustration ? Je souris et lui fait un petit clin d'œil. _  
Logan — Je vais me doucher.  
_Elle rougit. Tu voudrais m'accompagner hein, petite coquine ? Je tairais mes pensées malsaines et je m'en vais prendre une bonne douche froide pour être fin prêt pour les cours. Ca ira mieux après.  
Je sors de ma douche, enfile rapidement des vêtements. Et je me rends compte que Dick a retourné toute mon armoire pour se trouver des fringues à son goût. Ce gars est pas croyable. On dirait vraiment qu'il habite ici. D'ailleurs, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de lui proposer. Il y a une chambre de trop et je déteste vivre seul… Idée à méditer plus tard. Parce que je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment mentalement capable de cohabiter avec Dick Casablancas. J'entre dans le salon et que vois-je ? Quelque chose que mes yeux sont incapables de supporter ! Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Ca brûle, arrêtezzzzzz ! Mon meilleur ami est assis à même le sol et joue à la Playstation. Jusque là, rien de bien étonnant sauf qu'il est en train de faire une course de voiture avec Veronica ! Veronica Mars qui joue à la Playstation ? What the Fuuuuuuuuuck ? _  
Dick — Dégage, Raikonnen, c'est moi le champion du monde!  
Veronica — Alonso n'est qu'un mauvais pilote espagnol !  
Dick — Attends, c'est le meilleur pilote du monde !  
Veronica — Ca peut pas, c'est Raikonnen le meilleur !  
Logan — Euuuuh, bonjour, qu'avez-vous fait de ma charmante petite amie ?  
_Elle se retourne sur moi et me sourit. _  
Veronica — Excuse-moi mais ton meilleur ami n'a aucun goût en sport automobile !  
Dick — Elle dit qu'Alonso est une merde !  
_Elle s'approche de moi et fait une petite moue boudeuse pour me faire reprendre son parti. Hahaha, les femmes, c'est toutes les mêmes ! _  
Logan — Sacrilèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèège ! Désolé mais on peut plus sortir ensemble si tu penses ça !  
_Je m'écarte un peu et m'appuie contre le bar de la cuisine. Elle boude, je le vois bien. _  
Veronica — Bon d'accord, c'est bon.  
Logan — C'est bon quoi ? Dis-le.  
Veronica — Noooooon !  
Logan — Si, si ! Sinon je serais obligé de te jeter dehors sans sommation.  
Veronica — Grrrrr.  
Logan — Pardon ?  
Veronica — Alonso est le meilleur pilote du monde.  
Logan - … et de tous les temps …  
Veronica — Et de tous les temps.  
Logan — Bien.  
Veronica — Pffff. File-moi de l'eau, ça m'a arraché la langue de le dire.  
_Je lui souris et m'approche pour l'embrasser. Finalement, entre nous ça ne va peut-être pas être si compliqué. _

_On arrive à Hearst et on descend de voiture. Veronica semble hésiter. Je lui tends la main. _  
Logan — Tu viens, « girlfriend » ?  
_Elle me sourit et attrape ma main. Ca va être facile. Tout va aller bien maintenant. _

Ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria pour prendre un café pendant que les autres sortaient de leurs cours respectifs. Duncan, Mac et Wallace les rejoignirent et s'assirent à leur table.  
Logan — Ca va?  
Mac était en train de pianoter un texto sur son téléphone portable, Duncan semblait ailleurs et Wallace contrarié.  
Wallace — J'ai un devoir super compliqué à faire déjà, ça me lourde!  
Dick — Ah, ça, il fallait prendre Economie et Gestion et tu aurais eu la tâche facile.  
Duncan — Que tu dis.  
Logan — Dudu nous fait le plaisir de nous honorer de sa présence.  
Duncan — J'étais dans la lune.  
Logan — Tant que tu n'étais pas sur Mars.  
Veronica donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Logan. Si tout le monde n'était pas déjà au courant, on aurait pu penser qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple car rien ne laissait paraître quelconque relation entre eux deux.  
Duncan — C'est plutôt toi, ça.  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel et mordit un bout de son sandwich.  
"Tous les premiers années sont attendus dans 10 minutes dans l'amphi numéro 22 du bâtiment central. Votre présence est obligatoire."  
Logan arqua un sourcil et Dick se marra.  
Dick — Qu'est-ce qu'on a encore fait?  
Duncan — Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de piquer la mascotte de l'équipe de basket!  
Wallace — Attendez, c'est vous qui avez piqué la mascotte?  
Logan prit un petit air angélique.  
Logan — Ce n'est pas DU TOUT notre genre!  
Wallace se leva.  
Wallace — Ouais, je vois. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il serait temps qu'on y aille alors parce que cet amphi se trouve à l'autre bout du campus.  
Tous se levèrent à l'exception de Mac et de Veronica.  
Dick — Youhou, vous avez entendu la voix au dessus de nous? On doit aller à l'amphi ... l'amphi ... euuuuh ... Le combien Log?  
Logan — Le 22. Mais tu restes avec moi, t'es capable de te perdre.  
Veronica — Allez-y, je vous y rejoins.  
Logan — Qu'est-ce que ... ?  
Veronica — J'ai un truc à faire avant d'y aller. Je vous rejoins là-bas.  
Logan — Okay.  
Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient sur le point de partir quand Dick héla Mac.  
Dick — Tu viens pas?  
Elle était toujours absorbée par l'envoi d'un sms et releva à peine les yeux.  
Mac — J'attends Veronica.  
Dick — Okay. Alors à plus!

Les deux filles restèrent assises pendant qu'ils s'en allaient. Veronica posa les yeux sur Mac qui chipotait toujours avec son gsm. Celle-ci finit par relever les yeux et sourit à son amie.  
Mac — Quoi?  
Veronica — Je te regarde, c'est tout.  
Mac — Je suis si belle que ça?  
Veronica — Tu n'as pas idée.  
Elle baissa les yeux et entreprit l'étude poussée de ses mains. Mac posa son téléphone sur la table et but une gorgée de son milkshake.  
Mac — Veronica.  
Elle releva les yeux vers son amie.  
Mac — C'est avec toi qu'il est alors cesse les allusions.  
Veronica — Tu as vu comme il t'a regardé?  
Mac — Comme il a regardé Duncan, c'est pas un compliment, crois-moi.  
Veronica — Il t'a dévoré des yeux Mac.  
Mac — Allons, ce n'est qu'un regard.  
Veronica — Et tu sais parfaitement qu'un regard de Logan Echolls vaut tous les mots du dictionnaire.  
Mac — Comme tu es poétique. Je te signale que c'est avec toi qu'il est et que tu va devoir retravailler ta confiance sinon pfiouuuu disparue la belle histoire.  
Veronica — Oui mais tu sais qu'on est ensemble pour ...  
Mac — Ca suffit Vero! De deux choses l'une: soit tu acceptes de faire confiance à ses sentiments et ça marche, soit tu décides de te laisser gagner par tes doutes et vous allez droit dans le mur. Logan fait des efforts, fais-en aussi un peu bon sang!  
Veronica resta bouche bée face à la réaction de son amie. Le portable de celle-ci vibra sur la table et elle le prit pour lire le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Veronica l'étudia du regard: elle souriait. Mais elle souriait de manière étrange, presque carnassière. D'abord elle lui criait dessus, ensuite elle avait cet air étrange sur le visage. Ce n'était décidément plus son ami d'avant sa "disparition". Quelque chose avait changé et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le savoir.  
Veronica — Ce message a l'air de te faire plaisir.  
Mac — C'est le cas.  
Veronica — Donc Logan t'envoie des messages quand il n'est pas avec moi.  
Mac perdit le sourire qui s'était affiché sur son visage et croisa les bras.  
Mac — Arrête avec ça.  
Veronica — Si ce n'est pas Logan, dis-moi qui c'est !  
Mac — Oh que tu es curieuse.  
Veronica — Et toi mystérieuse. Tu étais ma meilleure amie. Tu ne me dis plus rien, Mac. Tu n'as jamais été aussi taiseuse avec moi. Enfin si, une fois. Quand tu sortais avec Logan…  
Mac — Je vois. Tu décides de la confiance pour Logan et tu t'attaques à moi.  
Veronica — Je ne fais que constater.  
Mac — Tu ne constates rien. Ce message est de Cassidy. Tiens, regarde, tu serais encore capable de ne pas me croire.  
Elle poussa le portable sous le nez de Veronica. Celle-ci vit en effet qu'il s'agissait de Cassidy. Elle rougit, honteuse de s'en être prise à son amie. Mais elle lui semblait tellement bizarre depuis son retour, elle ne savait que penser d'elle, ni comment lui parler, ni comment retrouver cette relation si spéciale qu'elles avaient. Leur amitié avait survécu à Logan Echolls mais apparemment elle ne pouvait survivre à une pseudo-mort.  
Veronica — Cassidy ? Vous … Vous …  
Mac — Pour l'instant, on se voit. Je ne sais pas où ca va nous mener.  
Veronica se ré-adossa au dossier de sa chaise.  
Veronica — Oh.  
Mac — « Oh » comme « Woooow, c'est vrai ? » ou « oh » comme « Oh je suis soulagée comme ça tu poursuivra pas mon ptit copain » ?  
Veronica — Je …  
Mac — Je ne vais pas poursuivre Logan, Veronica. J'ai été claire je pense non ?  
Veronica — Je …  
Elle s'interrompit envoyant passer une jeune fille devant leur table.  
Veronica — Mac, je reviens tout de suite.  
Mac — J'adore avoir une conversation avec toi.  
Veronica se leva pour suivre la jeune fille et se posa sur la chaise en face de laquelle elle venait de s'asseoir.  
Veronica — Bonjour … huuumm … Parker, c'est ça ?  
La jeune fille rougit et baissa les yeux.  
Parker — On ne se connaît pas.  
Veronica — Tu as pourtant l'air embêtée de ma présence.  
Parker — Je … Je te connais pas.  
Veronica — Non mais apparemment, tu connais un très bon ami à moi. Au sens biblique du terme, je veux dire.  
Parker — Je … ne … Je ne … vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
Veronica — Allons, y doit bien y avoir un cerveau là-dedans ? Fais-le marcher juste trente secondes, ça ne te tuera pas.  
Parker — Ecoute, je ne sais pas qui tu es et ce que tu veux mais je n'ai rien pour toi.  
Veronica — Deux mots : Logan Echolls.  
Parker — Oh.  
Veronica — Une question : Pourquoi avoir dit qu'il t'avait violé alors que c'est fondamentalement faux.  
Parker — Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
Veronica — Parce que je sais qu'il ne t'a pas violé.  
Parker — Ton petit doigt qui se fourre partout te l'a dit ?  
Veronica — Peut-être. Alors la question est : pourquoi ?  
Parker — Ecoute, je trouve mignon que tu veuille sauver ton petit ami, mais les choses sont claires. Il m'a violée.  
Veronica — Il ne l'a pas fait.  
Parker — Que tu dis.  
Veronica — J'étais avec lui, il ne l'a pas fait.  
Parker — Non, tu ne l'étais pas.  
Veronica — Si.  
Parker — Ecoute, ça t'excite peut-être de lui mentir, mais toi et moi on sait très bien que tu n'y étais pas.  
Veronica ravala difficilement sa salive.  
Veronica — Tu … tu n'y étais pas, tu ne peux donc pas savoir si j'y étais ou pas.  
Parker — J'y étais. Peut-être pas avec lui, d'accord, mais j'y étais. Et il n'était pas avec toi. Je peux y mettre ma main au feu.  
Elle se leva.  
Parker — Par contre, je peux attester sans me tromper qu'il était avec la jeune fille brune juste derrière toi.  
Veronica n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir qu'elle désignait son amie, toujours occupée avec son gsm. Elle prit ses affaires et s'appuya sur la table, se rapprochant dangereusement de Veronica.  
Parker — Et si tu t'avises de dire que j'ai menti, je fais pareil pour toi. Je me demande comment il le prendrait.  
Elle balança un sourire à Veronica et s'en alla, la tête haute.  
Veronica — Pétasse.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers l'amphi désigné dans l'annonce et cherchèrent les garçons du regard. Il était assis à l'autre bout de l'amphi et il leur était impossible de les rejoindre sans faire remarquer qu'elles étaient en retard. Elles s'assirent donc au fond de la pièce. Veronica fit tomber une chaise en s'asseyant, ce qui fit que toute la masse se retourna sur elles. Elle sourit gêné. Logan tourna la tête et leur fit un petit clin d'œil, en s'attardant un peu plus longuement sur Mac. La jeune fille semblait toujours absorbée dans son envoi de texto et ne le remarqua même pas.  
L'orateur dévisagea Veronica et Mac et reprit la parole.  
Professeur — Je disais donc, avant que nous ne soyons interrompus par les deux jeunes retardataires …  
Dick se retourna à son tour et mima de tirer un coup de feu en direction des filles. Mac se mit à se marrer, Veronica en devint encore plus écarlate.  
Professeur - … que nous vous avons convoqués tous ici parce que nous souhaitons vous faire une proposition. Nous savons tous que le travail est dur pour cette première année à l'Université et vous n'êtes pas habitués à avoir une masse de travail aussi considérable…  
Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la salle. Logan griffonnait sur son cahier ouvert devant lui, l'oreille à moitié tendue pour écouter ce qu'il se disait.  
Professeur - … c'est pourquoi nous vous laissons la possibilité de vous libérer d'un peu de travail.  
Il y eut des « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah », des « Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh », des « Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic » dans toute la salle. Dick ressemblait à un petit garçon devant une boutique de bonbons.  
Professeur — Je suis le Professeur Hanson, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas le privilège de me connaître, je suis le professeur de Sociologie de cette Université.  
Dick fut le seul à applaudir. Logan se mit à se marrer.  
Logan — Mais t'as rien compris, toi !  
Dick — Bah quoi, il va nous enlever des devoirs.  
Professeur — Je vois qu'il y en a qui sont enthousiastes. Donc je disais que je suis Professeur en Sociologie et que je mène actuellement une expérience sur la vie en société. Pour mener cette expérience à bien, je vais avoir besoin de votre concours. En effet, j'ai créé une mini-ville dans laquelle je souhaiterais que certains d'entre vous vivent, selon des directives données.  
Des « oooooooooooh » et des « putaiiiiiiiiiiiiin » se firent à nouveau entendre. Une jeune fille du premier rang leva la main.  
Professeur — Oui, mademoiselle ?  
Jeune fille — Comme … comme dans Loft Story ?  
Professeur — Pas vraiment non. Plutôt en suivant le principe du Truman Show à part que vous êtes pleinement conscients d'être enfermés et d'être dans une autre vie que la vôtre.  
Jeune fille — Mais alors à quoi ça va vous servir, parce que si on agit selon vos directives, ça ne vous apportera rien !  
Professeur — En réalité si. Vous aurez des directives au départ vous informant de votre situation et de ce que vous êtes. Après, vous serez libres d'agir comme vous le souhaitez. C'est ce qui nous intéresse. Voir comment vous pouvez évoluer en société dans un espace clos, selon certaines directives.  
Jeune fille — Pourra-t-on quitter le jeu ?  
Professeur — En réalité, non. Si vous acceptez de participer, nous vous demanderons de rester jusque la fin. C'est important pour l'étude. Vous devrez rester une semaine.  
Jeune fille — Et quel est l'avantage ? Je veux dire, au niveau des études ?  
Professeur — Tout d'abord, tous ceux qui sont dans un de mes cours auront automatiquement la plus haute note.  
Logan releva la tête, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Il avait 3 cours avec ce gars-là.  
Dick — Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas cours avec vous ?  
Logan se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille.  
Logan — T'as les mêmes cours que moi, crétin, et on en a 3 avec lui.  
Dick — Je demande pour Dudu et les autres, ce serait chouette qu'ils fassent ça avec nous. Parce qu'on va le faire, Logan, hein, hein, hein ?  
Logan — Bien sûr qu'on va le faire.  
Professeur — Avec l'accord de mes collègues, les autres, et ceux de mon cours également, verront leur charge de travail diminuée de 30 % pour le reste de l'année.  
Un brouhaha d'enfer se fit entendre dans la salle.  
Professeur — Je vois que ça suscite pas mal de réjouissances. Toutefois, je dois vous prévenir que cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Vous ne pourrez pas sortir. Vous devrez signer un papier avant de rentrer dans la ville imaginaire attestant que vous acceptez d'y rester toute la semaine. De plus, vous serez confrontés à quelques aléas de la vie qui seront quintuplés dans la bulle. Vous n'imaginez pas quel impact psychologique cela peut avoir sur vous. Je veux que vous en soyez bien conscients avant de vous engager. Je vous laisse donc réfléchir quelques instants et ensuite je demanderais aux volontaires de venir me donner leurs noms.  
Veronica n'était pas du tout emballée par cette expérience. Et d'abord, elle n'était pas effrayée par la masse de travail. Elle pourrait très bien s'en passer de cette fichue expérience. En plus, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'enfermer dans une ville imaginaire pour une semaine. Elle devait s'occuper de plein de choses et son père ne supporterait pas qu'elle soit absente si longtemps. Non, elle ne le ferait pas.  
Elle regarda Mac qui souriait.  
Veronica — C'est nul ce truc.  
Mac — Moi j'en suis ! J'adore tous ces trucs d'études psychologiques et j'ai toujours rêvé d'y participer.  
Veronica — Et si tu te retrouves à vivre avec Dick Casablancas ?  
Mac — Je le suicide, bien évidemment.  
Veronica — Moi je passe mon tour.  
Elle hasarda un regard vers Logan et vit qu'il rigolait avec les autres. Non mais à quoi elle pensait ? Logan en serait, bien entendu. Si il pouvait échapper à 30 % de charge de travail, il signerait des deux mains. Elle regarda tour à tour Logan et Mac et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'elle revoit ses positions et qu'elle commence à s'intéresser aux études sociologiques.  
Tous ses amis se dirigèrent vers le professeur et elle se leva à son tour à contre cœur, suivant son amie. Quelle perte de temps. Elles rejoignirent les autres au moment où ils s'approchaient pour donner leurs noms. Logan marcha sans le vouloir sur le pied de Mac.  
Mac — Héééééééé ! Tu peux regarder où tu mets tes péniches Echolls ?  
Logan la poussa un peu de l'épaule en souriant.  
Logan — Si tes péniches n'étaient pas aussi grandes, les miennes ne les auraient pas touché !  
Mac — Tu sais ce que mes péniches te disent ?  
Logan — Attends, je sais, elles m'adorent !  
Mac — Dans tes rêves !  
Ils se sourirent en approchant du prof.  
Professeur — Très bien. Trèèèèèèèèèèèèès bien. Vos noms, s'il vous plaît.  
Ils arquèrent tous deux un sourcil et donnèrent leurs noms.  
Professeur — Généralement, je vous place de façon aléatoire, mais vous deux, j'ai déjà votre rôle !  
Il nota frénétiquement quelque chose sur sa fiche que Mac essaya de déchiffrer. Il vit la jeune fille qui zieutait son papier et referma sa farde.  
Professeur — Non, non, non ! Vous aurez tous les détails cet après-midi.  
Mac — Mais je … enfin … Ce gars-là …  
Elle désigna Logan d'un geste las de la main et celui-ci fit une moue boudeuse.  
Professeur — Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle, c'est mon métier. Je sais ce que je fais.  
Logan — T'as compris, laisse faire le monsieur, il sait de quoi il parle !  
Elle lui tira la langue et il lui rendit la pareille. Le professeur les regarda par dessus ses lunettes.  
Professeur — Intéressant, vraiment très intéressant.

Ils passèrent le temps de midi à discuter de ce programme. L'assistant du professeur leur avait distribué les règles et ils les avaient décortiqué ensemble. Ce qui leur avait paru le plus fort, c'est qu'ils seraient filmés 16H/24. La nuit, ils seraient tranquille. Pareil que pour la douche, les toilettes. Ils ne pouvaient emmener que quelques habits, leur brosse à dent et c'était tout. Pas de portable, pas d'Ipod, pas de console portable (Dick avait d'ailleurs râlé). Duncan était loin d'être emballé par l'histoire, tout comme Veronica. Dick, Wallace, Mac et Logan, par contre, étaient tout excités à l'idée de faire cette expérience. Veronica avait beau leur dire qu'ils seraient enfermés pendant toute une semaine, ça ne semblait pas les tracasser outre mesure. Ils étaient tous passés rapidement chez eux chercher quelques affaires et prévenir leurs parents. Logan avait blagué sur le fait qu'il allait prévenir son pack de bière qu'il ne serait pas là de la semaine.  
Les volontaires finirent par rejoindre la salle après le déjeuner. Mac sautillait d'excitation, Dick cherchait avec qui il serait marié. Le professeur finit par rentrer dans la pièce et leur sourit.  
Professeur — Re-bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir accepté cette expérience. Vous verrez, c'est quelque chose que vous ne regretterez pas et que vous n'êtes pas prêts d'oublier. Sachez également que j'ai créé les rôles totalement aléatoirement.  
Il posa son regard sur Logan et Mac qui sautillait toujours d'excitation.  
Professeur — Avant toute chose, je vais vous montrer l'endroit où vous allez vivre.  
Il les fit sortir de la salle et les emmena à travers le campus. Veronica regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient une bonne cinquantaine. Une vraie petite ville. Ca promettait de grandes choses. Elle serra la main de Logan qu'elle avait dans la sienne, un peu perturbée de s'être engagée là-dedans.  
Ils entrèrent dans un immense hangar et sursautèrent tous d'étonnement. Le professeur referma la porte derrière eux.  
Professeur — Vous voici dans votre ville, Smalltown. Vous en êtes les habitants. Maintenant, je vais vous appeler un à un et vous viendrez me trouver pour connaître votre rôle. Les autres sauront qui vous êtes et ce que vous êtes mais votre vie est inscrite dans l'enveloppe que je vais vous donner et que vous garderez pour vous. N'oubliez pas que je vous donne la trame de votre vie mais ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que vous allez en faire. C'est bien compris ?  
Ils acquiescèrent. Le professeur commença à appeler des noms qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et ils soupirèrent de ne pas se retrouver avec des inconnus pour le moment. D'autant qu'apparemment, le prof créait des couples, des familles, etc.  
Professeur — Veronica Mars.  
La jeune fille soupira et s'éloigna de ses amis pour approcher du prof.  
Profeseur - … et Wallace Fennel.  
Le hasard fait très bien les choses, se dit-elle.  
Professeur — Vous êtes tous les deux colocataires. Amis depuis le lycée, vous ne vous êtes aucun des deux mariés et vous avez décidé de vivre ensemble.  
Ils acquiescèrent et se sourire. Le professeur leur montra leur maison et ils sautèrent de joie : pour la première fois dans leur vie, ils seraient les 90909 de la ville. Leur maison était très agréable et avait même une piscine à l'arrière.  
Professeur — Dick Casablancas.  
Dick s'avança à son tour, tout excité, se frottant les mains.  
Professeur — … et Madison Sinclair.  
Dick — Heiiiiiiiiiiiin ?  
Logan et Mac qui étaient restés à l'arrière partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Dick leur lança un regard vexé et regarda Madison s'avancer vers lui.  
Professeur — Vous êtes tous les deux mariés, pas d'enfants. Vous vivrez ici.  
Il leur désigna une caravane. Dick regarda tour à tour Madison, la caravane et le prof, ébahi. Comme un enfant à qui on venait de reprendre son cadeau de Noël. Logan s'esclaffa encore plus.  
Professeur — Logan Echolls.  
Il se calma un peu et s'avança près du prof. Il fit un clin d'œil à Veronica qui était en début de groupe et elle lui sourit.  
Professeur - … et Cindy Mackenzie.  
Le sourire de Veronica s'effaça aussi tôt. Finalement, le hasard était une pute.  
Professeur — Marié, pas d'enfants. Vous vivrez ici.  
Il leur désigna une maison sans grande prétention mais plutôt coquette. Logan n'avait pas osé poser les yeux sur Mac, perturbé par la pensée de revivre à nouveau avec elle. Elle non plus ne le regardait pas, visiblement aussi perturbée.  
Professeur — Et enfin, Monsieur Kane. Vous êtes le maire de la ville, vous êtes divorcé, vous vivez seul dans cette maison.  
Un « wowwwwwwww » commun se fit entendre dans la « ville ». LA maison était casi aussi grande que la maison des Kane. Enfin l'ancienne. Duncan sourit.  
Dick — Euuuuuh, y a possibilité de changement ?  
Professeur — Pas du tout.  
Dick — Parce que j'échange volontiers avec Logan ! ou Duncan.  
Professeur — Vous allez devoir jouer le jeu, Monsieur Casablancas.  
Dick — Mais la nuit, on dort où on veut ?  
Professeur — La nuit on dort chez soi.  
Dick — Mais la journée, on va où on veut ?  
Professeur — Tout à fait.  
Dick sourit et vint poser ses bras autour du cou de Mac et de Logan.  
Dick — Les z'amis, vous allez souvent voir Tonton Dick par chez vous.  
Professeur — Bon voilà, vous avez vos enveloppes, vous saurez ce que vous avez à faire. Bonne chance et à dans une semaine. Si vous avez une quelconque question ou un quelconque problème, n'hésitez pas à prendre le téléphone que vous avez dans votre maison. Il sert uniquement à communiquer avec nous, ou entre vous. Vous allez d'abord passer une heure entre « famille » pour vous familiariser avec votre rôle. Ensuite, à vous de jouer !  
Sur ces mots, il sortit, suivi de ses assistants et ferma le hangar à clef.  
Ils soupirèrent. Logan s'approcha de Veronica et lui prit les épaules.  
Logan — Ca va aller.  
Veronica — Je sais.  
Logan — Ne … ne doute pas okay ?  
Veronica — De toute façon j'ai un œil sur toi.  
Logan — Je vois.  
Il l'embrassa et s'éloigna un peu. Il était prêt à rentrer dans « sa » maison et se retourna.  
Logan — On va bien ?  
Veronica — On va bien.  
Il sourit et laissa entrer Mac avant lui dans la maison puis entra à son tour et reclapa la porte.

Veronica soupira. Ils allaient bien oui. Mais elle, elle allait mal. Les savoir tous les deux ensemble dans une maison, ça la paniquait au plus au point.  
Elle rentra à son tour dans « sa » maison et alla se réfugier auprès de son meilleur ami. 


	24. Far away

J'ai intégré un nouveau perso, totalement inventé! J'adore faire ce genre de trucs donc voilà qui est fait. Comme je le disais, tout est inventé mais pour le physique, je me suis inspirée d'Elisa Dushku (mais pas dans le perso de Faith ou dans n'importe quel perso d'ailleurs). C'est une personne bien à part! Voili voilouuuuuuu!

**Chapitre 24 : Far Away **

Logan était assis sur le bar de « leur cuisine » et Mac était attablée. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de lire le contenu de leur enveloppe. Logan se mit à se marrer. Ce prof devait vraiment avoir un accès direct à son cerveau. « Vous êtes mariés à la jeune demoiselle depuis deux ans. Le jour de votre mariage, vous étiez toujours un infidèle qui ne savait pas se contenir. Vous l'avez donc trompé avec la jeune fille non mariée de la ville. Elle l'a appris et est partie pendant longtemps. Elle a fini par ré-apparaître pour vous laisser une chance et vous vous êtes promis de changer et de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal. En serez-vous capable ? ». Logan ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Si on ne comptait pas le mariage et la tromperie avec — apparemment — Veronica, c'était leur histoire. Ah oui, et le fait que Mac voulait leur laisser une chance. Ca aussi c'était inventé. Il releva les yeux vers elle, elle était toujours plongée dans la lecture de son papier et avait un air étrange. Il la détailla du regard et respira un bon coup. Elle avait toujours cette emprise sur lui. Il était comme hypnotisé quand elle était à quelques mètres de lui. Alors là, ça allait être le bouquet, enfermé avec elle pendant une semaine à faire semblant de l'aimer … Enfin, faire semblant … Ici et maintenant avec elle, plus rien ne comptait

_This time, This place _

Il continuait à la regarder sans pouvoir décrocher ses yeux d'elle. Elle joua avec une de ses mèches de cheveux redevenus entièrement noirs depuis leur bal de promo. Il sourit en repensant à cette soirée. Ca avait été le début de leur histoire. Le début des problèmes aussi. Quoique Logan était un adepte des problèmes. Un aimant à problèmes même. Il les attirait irrémédiablement. Il se fixa sur ses doigts qui jouaient dans ses cheveux et déglutit péniblement. Il ne devait pas penser à elle, surtout pas de cette manière là. Il était avec Veronica maintenant. Il devait la rendre heureuse, il lui avait promis que tout irait bien. Et pourtant, tout lui semblait si faux …

_Misused, Mistakes_

Elle posa le papier sur la table et soupira. Elle remarqua alors qu'il la regardait et releva les yeux vers lui. Il lui souriait.  
Logan — Alors ?  
Mac — Alors quoi ?  
Logan — Comment s'annonce la vie avec moi ?  
Mac — Cornélienne …  
Logan — C'est tout moi ça ! On aurait pas du m'appeler Echolls …  
Mac — C'est certain que « Problématique » t'aurait mieux convenu.  
Logan — De fait.  
Elle se leva et prit un verre dans l'armoire et se servit de l'eau. Elle but lentement et il accrocha son regard à sa cicatrice qui dépassait d'en-dessous de son pull.  
Mac — Ne regarde pas ça.  
Logan — Je suis désolé.  
Mac — Non, je comprends que ton regard soit attiré vers cette cicatrice. Elle n'est pas petite …  
Logan s'approcha d'elle et écarta une mèche de cheveux.  
Logan — Non, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour te protéger.  
Mac baissa les yeux et soupira. Il avait un effet électrique sur elle. Dès qu'il s'approchait, elle avait envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser. Elle s'écarta un petit peu pour reprendre contenance.  
Mac — Ca n'aurait rien changé … à nous … je veux dire … ça n'aurait pas fait de différence.  
Logan — Je sais mais … j'aurais pu t'éviter d'être blessée.  
Mac — Peut-être. Peut-être pas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Tout ça, c'est fait.

_Too long, too late _

Mac sortit de la cuisine, en attrapant son papier et alla s'asseoir sur les marches du perron de la maison. Ca lui avait coûté de dire ces mots mais elle devait le faire. Pour elle, pour lui, pour Veronica. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle devait oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant sa « disparition », elle devait mettre de côté ses sentiments. Le jour de la soirée, elle avait craqué. Elle avait oublié toutes les barrières qu'elle s'était mises et elle l'avait rejoint dans la chambre. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il l'aimait elle et pas une autre, qu'il lui appartenait. Elle avait fauté. Elle savait que si il l'apprenait, il serait revenu à la charge. Et elle l'aimait à en crever. Alors elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas indéfiniment résister à ses assauts et qu'elle finirait par craquer. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Qu'en le faisant, elle aurait foutu son plan en l'air et Cassidy ne serait jamais puni. Et puis, elle risquait de le mettre en danger, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Le voir sur un lit d'hôpital l'autre fois lui avait suffi. Elle ne pourrait pas revivre ça une deuxième fois. Alors le lendemain, quand elle s'était réveillée dans ses bras, elle avait pris la fuite. Pour ne pas risquer de le voir se réveiller et lui sourire de son si beau sourire auquel elle n'aurait pas pu résister. Non, elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui résister, alors elle avait eu besoin d'aide … Elle n'y serait pas arrivée toute seule.

FLASHBACK

Veronica passa la porte de la suite présidentielle et soupira. Si elle n'avait pas passé cette porte mille fois, elle ne l'avait jamais passée. Elle venait voir Duncan, elle venait voir Logan, parfois même Dick. Mais cette fois, elle venait pour son amie. Le matin, en se réveillant, elle avait reçu un appel stressé de Mac qui lui demandait de l'aide de toute urgence. Elle s'était donc levée précipitamment et avait rejoint le Neptune Grand pour l'aider. Elle entra dans le salon et vit son amie assise sur le canapé, l'air visiblement très stressée. Elle releva la tête en voyant Veronica arriver et lui fit signe de se taire. Elle se leva précipitamment et alla fermer la porte de la chambre. Avant qu'elle ne l'eut refermé, Veronica put apercevoir Logan, nu, endormi très profondément. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Ces deux-là, c'était donc reparti. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Elle savait ce qui les liait mais elle aurait espéré … Non, ça ne servait à rien d'espérer avec Logan Echolls de toute façon.  
Mac s'était ré-assise sur le canapé et se tordait les mains, sans regarder Veronica. Celle-ci se posa à ses côtés et attendit.  
Mac — J'ai … j'ai besoin de toi, Vero.  
Veronica — Je suis là. Je t'écoute.  
Mac — Je sais que d'avance, tu vas refuser mais il faut vraiment que tu m'aides …  
Veronica — Que se passe-t-il ? C'est au sujet de Logan ?  
Mac — Ouais.  
Veronica — Je vois.  
Mac - …  
Veronica — Vous deux c'est reparti, c'est ça? Et tu va me demander de pas t'en vouloir …  
Mac — Non.  
Veronica — Quoi ?  
Mac — Non et non en fait. Pour tes deux questions.  
Veronica — Que se passe-t-il alors ?  
Mac — Hier, j'ai passé la nuit avec lui. J'avais bu un verre et je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, j'ai terminé au lit avec lui.  
Veronica — Donc c'est reparti …  
Mac — Mais non, justement ! C'était une connerie ! Je ne le voulais pas et … je … Duncan m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé entre Logan et moi avant ma disparition.  
Veronica — Oui. Et ?  
Mac — Et je ne veux pas qu'il pense que … c'est reparti tu vois. Comme toi tu le penses.  
Veronica — Ah. Oh.  
Mac — Je ne veux pas … Vraiment pas.  
Veronica — Tu ne veux pas de lui, alors?  
Mac — Non.  
Veronica — Alors il suffit de ne rien dire, il ne s'en souviendra pas. Il était explosé hier.  
Mac — Mais … Et si il s'en rappelle ? Si on lui rappelle?  
Veronica — Bé …  
Mac — C'est pour ça que je veux que tu m'aides, Vero.  
Veronica — Je ne vois pas très bien ce que tu veux que je fasse …  
Mac — Si il s'en rappelle, je veux que tu dise que c'était toi avec lui.  
Veronica — Quoi ?  
Mac — C'est la meilleure solution, Vero.  
Veronica — Si ça peut t'aider, je le ferais.  
Mac — Merci.  
Veronica — Bon, bé … Je vais y aller, moi, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire.  
Mac — C'est pas tout, Vero.  
Veronica était déjà relevée et prête à partir. Elle se retourna sur Mac qui la regardait intensément.  
Veronica — Quoi d'autre ?  
Mac — Je veux que tu le rendes heureux, Vero. Je veux qu'il soit bien.  
Veronica — Quoi ?  
Mac — Je veux que tu acceptes enfin les sentiments que tu as pour lui, que vous soyez ensemble et qu'il soit heureux … tout comme toi.  
Veronica — Je suis avec Dick, Mac.  
Mac — Tu ne trouveras pas en Dick ce que tu cherchais chez Logan.  
Veronica — Ce n'est pas …  
Mac (la coupant) — Je te connais, Veronica. Je sais que tu l'aimes. Et aussi étrange que cela va te paraître, je sais qu'il t'aime aussi. Alors s'il te plaît, rends-le heureux.  
Veronica — Il ne m'aime pas.  
Mac — Fais-moi confiance. Je sais qu'il t'aime. Et je sais que tu l'aimes. Alors faites des efforts et offrez-vous le bonheur que vous méritez.  
Veronica — Mac … Ce n'est pas aussi simple.  
Mac se releva et prit les mains de son amie.  
Mac — S'il te plaît, Veronica. Mets un peu ton orgueil de côté.  
Veronica baissa les yeux. Son amie avait visé juste mais le reconnaître, c'était une toute autre histoire.  
Veronica — Bien.  
Mac — Merci, Veronica.  
Veronica — Merci à toi, Mac.  
Elle prit son amie dans ses bras et s'en alla rapidement. Mac la regarda s'éloigner et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et caressa les cheveux de Logan.  
Mac — Je fais ça pour toi, mon cœur. Je veux que tu sois enfin bien. Que tu aies la vie que tu mérites. Enfin.  
Elle déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, sentant que c'était le dernier qu'elle ne lui donnerait jamais. Elle releva la couverture sur lui et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Duncan, ni vue, ni connue. Quelques heures plus tard, elle apprenait par la Juvamine que Logan avait été arrêté et elle avait donc appelé Veronica pour lui demander d'attester qu'elle était avec lui. La suite, tout le monde la connaît …

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et elle sursauta. Elle redressa la tête et le vit lui sourire.  
Mac — Tu fais quoi ?  
Logan — Je viens voir ce que fait ma petite femme.  
Mac — Je pensais.  
Logan — A quoi ?  
Mac — Oh, à des choses et à d'autres …  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur les marches.  
Logan — Je connais.  
Mac — Parce que tu penses toi ?  
Logan — Moi ? Bien sûr. Toutes les minutes. A toi.  
Elle baissa la tête et rougit. Il n'allait pas lui simplifier la tâche. Tant pis, elle non plus.  
Mac — Sauf quand tu es avec Veronica.  
Logan — Peut-être.  
Mac — C'est méchant ça.  
Logan — Pas pour toi.  
Mac — Pour elle.  
Logan — C'est moi ça : Logan Echolls = Salaud de service.  
Mac — Tu sais très bien que cette étiquette est totalement fausse.  
Logan — Je doute parfois. Je dois vraiment être un salaud.  
Mac — Pourquoi ?  
Logan — Pour être avec quelqu'un et penser constamment à quelqu'un d'autre.  
Mac — Log …  
Logan — Ouais, je sais. C'est juste que … j'y arrive pas … à tourner la page, je veux dire …  
Mac déglutit difficilement. Tous ces mots qu'il lui disait, tout ça lui retournait le cœur. S'il savait au moins à quel point elle aussi avait du mal à le repousser, s'il pouvait imaginer un centième de la peine qu'elle avait à être séparée de lui … Mais ça n'aurait pas rendu les choses plus faciles … Ca non.

_Who was I to make you wait_

Logan se leva d'un coup et elle sursauta. Elle le regarda et il avait son sourire habituel sur la figure et lui tendait la main.  
Logan — Tu viens ?  
Mac — On va où ?  
Logan — Visiter notre maison !  
Elle sourit à son tour et attrapa sa main. Il la releva délicatement et elle se retrouva devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine de sa bouche avec la sienne. Il passa une main sur sa joue en souriant. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Dans son regard. Elle lui disait en paroles de s'en aller mais ses yeux lui criaient de rester …

_Just one chance_

Logan la regarda dans les yeux et soupira. Si il avait su qu'elle ne le repousserait pas, il l'aurait embrassée. Elle sourit timidement et il eut un flash. Il la vit devant lui dans la chambre, se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser. Il secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre et s'éloigna un peu d'elle.  
Mac — Ca va ?  
Logan — Je …

_Just one breath_

Mac arqua un sourcil, étonnée. Il la regarda comme si il la voyait pour la première fois.  
Mac — Hey, Logan, tu vas bien ?  
Il eut un nouveau flash et la vit en train de lui mordre la langue tandis qu'il laissait glisser ses mains sous sa robe. Sa magnifique robe noire qu'elle portait le jour de la soirée. Elle ? Il s'écarta encore un peu alors qu'elle le regardait, de plus en plus étonnée.  
Mac — Logan ?  
Logan secoua la tête et s'éloigna à bonne distance d'elle.  
Mac — Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !  
Il la regarda et la vit à nouveau, couchée sur le lit de la suite présidentielle, en train de gémir à ses caresses. Il se passa une main sur le visage.  
Mac — Youhou, Logan ? Tu me reçois ?  
Logan — Je … Je vais voir Dick !  
Il la regarda encore quelques instants et soupira. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il en venait à rêver que ce soit avec elle qu'il avait passé cette nuit si irréelle. Pathétique. Il était vraiment pathétique.

Logan arriva devant la caravane de Dick et soupira. Il avait bien besoin de son ami pour lui remonter le moral. Il frappa et ce fut Madison qui vint lui ouvrir.  
Logan — Hey.  
Madison — Logan Echolls. Et bien et bien et bien … Il est un peu tôt pour déjà tromper ta femme.  
Logan — C'est pas vraiment la raison de ma visite.  
Madison — Je m'en doutais. Entre la blonde et la brune, tu as déjà fort à faire.  
Logan la regarda étonné.  
Logan — D'où tu tiens tes informations toi ?  
Madison — Je sais plus ou moins tout sur tout, moi.  
Logan — T'as sûrement une info croustillante pour moi alors.  
Madison — Oh, j'en ai des tas.  
Logan — Lâche m'en une ! Que ma journée devienne enfin intéressante …  
Madison — Hummm, choisis ton sujet de prédilection, je verrais ce que je peux faire …  
Logan se retourna sur sa maison et vit Mac qui la quittait pour se diriger vers chez Duncan. Il regarda ensuite la maison de Veronica et Wallace et n'y vit pas de mouvement. Que voulait-il savoir ? Qui pouvait bien avoir un secret bien compromettant à cacher ?  
Logan — Donne-moi le secret le plus croustillant selon toi …  
Madison — Alors je choisis la brune. Dis-toi déjà qu'elle m'est bien plus sympathique que la blonde. Quoique, ce n'est pas difficile … Enfin quand je dis sympathique, c'est pas au premier degré hein …  
Logan — C'est ça tes informations croustillantes parce que bon, ça, je le sais déjà …  
Madison — Non, j'ai mieux.  
Logan la regarda parader. Elle était toute fière de pouvoir cancaner. Et apparemment, elle voulait cancaner sur Mac, ce qui ne lui déplaisait guère. Si il y avait bien une mine d'informations pour Neptune, c'était Madison Sinclair. A défaut de servir à autre chose …  
Madison se rapprocha de lui, pour lui dévoiler le secret. Elle prit bien soin de poser sa main sur son épaule qu'elle jugea bien musclée. Hummm, si elle pouvait se faire Logan Echolls, elle ne se gênerait pas une minute, ni pour la blonde, ni pour la brune, ni pour aucune fille d'ailleurs.  
Madison — Le jour après la fête au Neptune Grand, j'ai vu cette moins que rien et Cassidy Casablancas se balader main dans la main sur la plage. Si tu veux mon avis, elle le veut pour son argent parce que bon, Beaver, c'est pas …  
Mais Logan ne l'entendait déjà plus. Il la regarda rentrer chez Duncan et soupira. Non, ca ne pouvait pas être elle cette nuit-là avec lui. Il voulait penser que c'était elle, mais non, ça ne l'était pas. Elle était désormais avec Beaver, il fallait qu'il s'y fasse. Lui-même était avec Veronica de toute façon. Il sortait déjà du « jardin » de Madison quand celle-ci le rappela.  
Madison — Franchement, Logan, si j'avais du choisir, MOI, je t'aurais choisi sans hésiter.

Il allait se rendre chez Veronica quand il entendit des hurlements derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit son meilleur ami se diriger vers lui, l'air complètement dépassé.  
Logan — Mec, c'est toi qui fait tout ce boucan ?  
Dick leva les yeux au ciel et lui montra le paquet de linge qu'il avait sous le bras, tout en s'approchant.  
Logan — C'est quoi ?  
Dick — C'est mon gosse !  
Logan — Hein ?  
Il porta plus attention au paquet de Dick lui tendait et vit une tête rose dépasser des linges.  
Logan — C'est quoi ça ?  
Dick — Un gosse, ça se voit pas ?  
Logan — On dirait plus un tas de linge sale !  
Dick ôta un peu le tissu qui recouvrait la tête de la poupée, ce qui fit augmenter encore le son qu'elle produisait.  
Logan — What the fuck ?  
Dick — Ouais, tu peux le dire! Figures-toi qu'en plus de la caravane et de Sinclair, le prof m'a donné un marmot.  
Logan — Mais il hurle ce truc !  
Dick — Ouais ! Il paraît qu'il a une puce pour beugler quand il a faim, faut lui donner sa bouffe, il fait popo, faut le changer, bref, comme un vrai quoi !  
Logan se marra. Décidément, Dick n'était vraiment pas chanceux dans cette expérience.  
Dick — Non mais c'est pas drôle !  
Logan — Si ! Très même !  
Dick — Tiens-moi ça, pitié !  
Logan attrapa la poupée que Dick lui avait lancée.  
Logan — Non mais t'es fou ? Tu va le tuer !  
Dick — C'est une fille !  
Logan — En plus !  
Dick — Comme si j'avais déjà pas assez avec la mère !  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les marches de chez Logan. Logan essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans les vêtements de la poupée tandis que Dick pestait contre le prof qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.  
Logan — Et pourquoi Madison le garde pas ?  
Dick — En même temps, tu vois Madison s'occuper d'un gosse ?  
Logan — Non pas vraiment. Mais toi non plus en fait.  
Dick — Bah, j'l'ai baladée en allant chercher de la bière.  
Logan — Y a de la bière ici ?  
Dick — Bé y a un supermarché, alors je pensais qu'il y en aurait mais non.  
Logan — Ouais, je me disais aussi.  
Logan avait réussi à calmer les hurlements de la poupée en lui remettant ses vêtements en place.  
Dick — Hé, comment t'as fait ça ?  
Logan — Elle étouffait dans ses vêtements, idiot !  
Dick — Bah c'était pour plus l'entendre beugler.  
Logan — Ton but, c'est pas de la garder en vie ?  
Dick — Si, je crois.  
Logan — Bon, alors évite de l'étouffer.  
Dick — Pfff, moi qui avait trouvé le moyen de la faire taire.  
Logan — Elle se taisait pas, elle était étouffée.  
Dick — C'est pareil.  
Logan sourit. Ca allait être d'un folklorique … Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Dick savourant les minutes de silence durement gagnées et Logan repensant à tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête.  
Logan — Dick.  
Dick — Ouaip ?  
Logan — Tu savais que ton frère était avec Mac ?  
Dick se retourna sur Logan, sincèrement étonné.  
Logan — Je suppose que la réponse est non.  
Dick — Bé, pas vraiment … Quoique, l'autre jour, quand on a quitté la soirée avec Veronica, on les a vu discuter dans le hall.  
Logan — Juste discuter ?  
Dick — Ouaip, rien de bien méchant.  
Logan réfléchit quelques instants puis se retourna brusquement vers Dick.  
Logan — Quand vous avez quitté la soirée avec Vero ?  
Dick — Bé ouais, j'l'ai ramené chez elle.  
Logan — Comment ça ?  
Dick — Wallace était venu lui emprunter sa voiture dans la soirée et elle avait personne avec qui rentrer …  
Logan — Donc tu l'as ramenée chez elle ?  
Dick — Bé ouais …  
Logan se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il eut tous les flashs de la soirée qui se remirent en place dans sa tête et comprit qu'il avait bel et bien passé la nuit avec Mac.

_Just in case there's just one left_

Dick continuait de le regarder quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire et ce que ça voulait dire.  
Dick — Oh putain.  
Logan ne l'écoutait plus. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il avait cette sensation de « faux » avec Veronica. Pourquoi tout le monde lui mentait-il ?  
Dick — Hey, Logan.  
Logan - …  
Dick — Maintenant que j'y pense … Je pense que Vero m'a dit qu'elle était revenue à l'hôtel pour récupérer son sac qu'elle avait oublié avec la voiture à son père.  
Logan — Pourquoi tu me mens, Dick ?  
Dick — Je …  
Logan s'était relevé et lui faisait face maintenant.  
Logan — Putain, t'es mon meilleur ami quoi !  
Dick — Je sais juste que j'ai ramené Vero chez elle. Après, elle m'a appelé le lendemain pour me dire qu'elle avait couché avec toi et qu'elle voulait vous donner une chance, Logan.  
Logan — J'étais avec Mac, Dick. Je le sais.  
Dick — Je ne sais pas, Log. Je te dis ce que Veronica m'a dit moi.  
Logan — Tu ne sais rien de plus ? Promis ?  
Dick — Rien de plus. Je te dis ce qu'elle m'en a dit. Mais je ne pense pas que tu étais avec Mac, Log.  
Logan — Pourquoi ?  
Dick — Parce que si tu avais été avec elle, tu te serais jamais remis avec Vero, si ?  
La poupée se remit à pleurer et Dick se leva pour la prendre à Logan. Il la remit en dessous de son bras et tapa sur l'épaule de son ami.  
Dick — Je vais ramener cette chose à Madison, mais Mec, reste cool. Si tu avais couché avec Mac ce soir-là, tu le saurais au fond de toi …

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

Logan regarda Dick partir et se dirigea vers chez Veronica. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il frappa deux coups secs à la porte et trépigna en attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Après quelques minutes, Wallace ouvrit enfin la porte.  
Wallace — Salut, Log.  
Logan — Veronica est là ?  
Wallace — Elle est partie faire les courses.  
Logan — Ah.  
Wallace — Tu veux l'attendre à l'intérieur ?  
Logan — Okay.  
Il pénétra à l'intérieur et siffla.  
Logan — Wow, vous avez une de ces baraques !  
Wallace — Ca nous change.  
Logan — Vous devez pas vous emmerder.  
Wallace — Pas trop non.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et Logan vit que Wallace était lancé dans une partie à la Playstation.  
Logan — Ah carrément ? Vous avez une console de jeu ?  
Wallace — On a plein de trucs !  
Logan — On fait une partie ? Formule Un ?  
Wallace — Okay ! Je prends Alonso!  
Logan — Tututuuuu, mon jeune Padawan, JE prends Alonso sinon je fais une crise !  
Wallace tendit une manette à Logan et ils se mirent à jouer. Après plusieurs minutes, Logan lança le sujet sur le tapis.  
Logan — Hey, Kovalaienen, tu peux me dire si c'est vrai que Mac et Beaver sont ensemble ?  
Wallace eut l'air gêné, Logan le repéra directement du coin de l'œil.  
Wallace — J'en sais trop rien, Logan.  
Logan — Allez, pas de ça entre nous, on a toujours joué sur la franchise.  
Wallace — Je pense qu'effectivement il y a quelque chose entre eux. Je suis désolé Logan, je sais que vous avez vécu des choses mais je crois que Mac n'est plus la même depuis son retour …  
Logan — A qui le dis-tu …  
Ils furent interrompus par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur Veronica, chargée de paquets. Wallace se précipita pour l'aider. Quand elle vit Logan, elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Il s'était relevé et l'avait rejoint dans le hall. Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser.  
Veronica — Heyyyy …  
Il se recula, nerveux.  
Logan — On peut se parler ?  
Veronica arqua un sourcil.  
Veronica — Ouais, viens, on va en haut.  
Ils montèrent et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Veronica. Elle n'avait pas encore refermé la porte qu'il attaquait déjà.  
Logan — Dis-moi avec qui j'étais la nuit de la soirée chez Duncan.  
Veronica se retourna sur lui, super étonnée de la question.  
Veronica — Je te l'ai déjà dit, Logan. On était ensemble !  
Logan — Tu mens ! Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que tu me mens !  
Il frappa dans le mur à côté d'elle et quand il retira sa main, la forme était bien marquée profondément dans le mur. Elle s'était un peu reculée, effrayée.  
Logan — Alors ? ALORS ? Réponds-moi!  
Veronica — Je t'ai répondu. On était ensemble.  
Logan — Arrête de mentir, Veronica !  
Veronica — Je ne mens PAS ! Tu étais avec moi !  
Logan — J'étais avec Mac ! Pourquoi tu me mens ? Pourquoi tout le monde me ment ?  
Veronica — Avec Mac, hein ?  
Son air effrayé quitta son visage et laissa la place à un sourire ironique tandis qu'elle croisait les bras.  
Veronica — Tu rêves d'être avec Mac alors tu penses avoir été avec elle ?  
Logan — Je …  
Veronica — Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade là mais non, on en revient toujours à la même chose … Mac, Mac, Mac …  
Logan — Dick m'a dit qu'il t'avait ramené ce soir là !  
Veronica — Il m'a effectivement ramenée à la maison mais j'avais oublié mon sac à la suite et je suis revenue. Ensuite, je t'ai vu allongé et je me suis dirigée vers toi, je t'ai demandé de me dire que tu m'aimais et tu l'as fait ! Et pendant tout ce temps tu ne pensais qu'à elle ?  
Logan baissa les yeux, perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ces flashs étaient-ils vraiment des hallucinations qu'il avait ? Parce qu'au fond de lui il voulait être avec Mac cette nuit-là ?  
Veronica — Je me suis donnée à toi, Logan. Sans condition. Juste celle que tu m'aimes et que tu ne sois qu'avec moi … Et tu ne l'étais pas ? Tu ne l'étais pas Logan ?  
Logan continuait de réfléchir à toute vitesse, ne sachant plus qui croire. Veronica avait l'air de dire vrai et puis Dick ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle avait fait après qu'il l'ait déposée. Mais alors ces flashs ? Que voulaient-ils dire ?  
Veronica ouvrit la porte et lui montra la sortie.  
Veronica — Puisqu'il n'y a que Mac dans ta vie, tu sors de la mienne, Logan. Tout de suite.  
Logan ne réagissait pas, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire. Elle s'approcha de lui, en fureur, et lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer dehors.  
Veronica — Tu dégages, Logan ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu ne me feras plus souffrir !  
Elle le tira vers la porte et quand il fut dehors, elle voulut reclaper la porte. C'est à cet instant qu'il décida enfin de réagir. Il mit sa main sur la porte pour l'empêcher de la reclaper.  
Logan — Je suis désolé, Veronica.  
Veronica — Désolé de quoi ? De me prendre pour une menteuse ?  
Logan — Non.  
Veronica — Quoi alors ?  
Logan — De l'aimer. Je suis désolé de l'aimer.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et le gifla.  
Veronica — J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu me dis qu'on va essayer, qu'on va se donner une chance, et tout ce que tu cherches, c'est un infime espoir de la récupérer !  
Logan — Je suis désolé …  
Veronica — Je m'en fous, Logan ! J'en ai rien à cirer ! Tu comprends ? Tu peux être désolé, ça ne change rien !  
Logan — Mais je le suis vraiment. J'essaye, vraiment. Mais …  
Veronica — De toute façon, je vais te dire, Logan, tu recherches quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais. Tu m'entends ? Jamais! Elle ne t'aime pas Logan. Elle ne sera jamais amoureuse de toi ! Alors laisse tomber une bonne fois au lieu de faire souffrir tout le monde !  
Logan — Je …  
Veronica — T'es désolé. On a compris.  
Les larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait plus les contenir.  
Logan — Je veux juste faire ce qui est juste …  
Veronica — Ce qui est juste ? CE QUI EST JUSTE ? Tu te moques de moi ?  
Logan - …  
Veronica — Elle ne t'aime pas, Logan. Je t'aime moi ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur !

_I love you_

Il redressa la tête et la regarda, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, toute décoiffée, en rage. Elle ne lui ouvrait jamais son cœur. Jamais. Alors maintenant qu'elle lui disait ça, c'était … choquant. Oui, il était choqué. Choqué qu'elle ose lui dire ses quatre vérités, qu'elle lui dise que Mac n'éprouvait rien pour lui, choqué qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait. Veronica Mars lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Il s'avança vers elle et passa une main sur sa joue.  
Logan — Je suis vraiment désolé.  
Veronica — De ne pas m'aimer ?  
Logan — Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas … Au contraire … mais je n'arrive pas à ne plus l'aimer !  
Veronica — Mais tu peux vivre avec non ?  
Logan — Comment ça ?  
Veronica — Tu pourrais m'aimer et apprendre à ne plus l'aimer ? Tu pourrais ?  
Logan — Je … Je ne sais pas …  
Veronica — Je t'aime, Logan. Je veux qu'on ait notre vraie chance … Tu penses qu'on pourrait l'avoir ?  
Logan — Je … Je ne sais pas. Je …  
Veronica se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il ne recula pas mais ne lui rendit pas son baiser. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa encore. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et elle sourit. Il finit par lui rendre son baiser et elle l'attira vers le lit. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, elle lui défit les boutons de sa chemise et la lui ôta. Il ne réagissait pas beaucoup, se contentant de garder les mains sur ses hanches et de l'embrasser. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et ôta son t-shirt.  
Veronica — Viens, Logan. Fais-moi l'amour et prouve-moi que tu m'aimes.  
Il la regarda assise sur le lit, s'offrant à lui et il eut le flash de Mac et lui, juste avant de faire l'amour. « Dis-moi que c'est moi que tu aimes, que tu m'appartiens, que tu n'aimes que moi »  
« Je t'appartiens, je suis à toi … Je … Je t'aime ».

_I've loved you all along _

Il secoua la tête et décrocha son regard d'elle. Il s'abaissa et ramassa sa chemise.  
Logan — Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas.  
Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre et courut jusque chez lui, complètement perdu.  
Veronica resta assise sur le lit pendant de longues minutes à pleurer. Elle était en train de le perdre. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse …

_I miss you _

Mac sortit de chez Duncan un peu plus joyeuse. Il avait réussi à lui remonter le moral en lui disant que tout finirait par s'arranger et qu'ils seraient tous heureux d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il avait raison. La vie n'était qu'un long chemin d'embûches, mais elle réservait parfois de bons moments et c'était ceux là qu'il fallait garder en mémoire. Elle retournait donc chez elle le cœur plus léger quand elle fut arrêtée par des hurlements provenant de chez Dick. Elle tourna la tête et vit Dick assis dans son jardin, un bébé dans les mains.  
Mac — Qui est le malade qui t'a confié un bébé ?  
Dick — C'est une poupée.  
Mac — Je me disais aussi.  
Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
Mac — Tu dois pas le tenir comme ça !  
Elle lui remit le bébé convenablement dans les bras et lui sourit. Elle perdit alors son regard dans le vide. Dick l'observa quelques minutes en silence.  
Dick — Moi je trouve que vous vous gâchez la vie.  
Mac — Pardon ?  
Dick — Logan et toi, vous vous gâchez la vie.  
Mac — Haha, mon cher Dick Casablancas, tu n'as pas été assidu à tes classes de « Romantisme et Grand Amour du premier cycle ».  
Dick — Si tu le dis.  
Mac se releva et épousseta son jeans.  
Dick — Sinon, je pense que vous feriez bien de profiter de l'expérience pour vous expliquer. Ca vous ferait du bien et ça ferait du bien à tout le monde.  
Mac — Merci du conseil et bonne chance avec le hurleur.  
Dick lui fit un clin d'œil et la regarda s'éloigner.  
Mac arriva devant la maison et le vit assis sur les marches, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Quelque chose s'était passé pendant qu'elle était chez Duncan. En réalité, trop de choses se passaient pendant son absence …

_Been far away for far too long_

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il se laissa naturellement glisser contre son épaule et se mit à pleurer comme un gosse.  
Mac — Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Logan - ...  
Mac — Log, parle-moi.  
Logan — Pour te dire quoi?  
Mac — Pourquoi tu es si malheureux.  
Logan — Parce que je t'aime. Et que tu ne m'aimes pas.  
Mac sursauta, choquée.  
Logan — Et que je souhaite que tout redevienne comme avant mais que tu ne me laisses pas entrer ...

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

Logan — Je rêve que tout ça ne se soit jamais passé! Qu'on ait jamais été séparé. De me réveiller demain matin dans notre appartement, toi dans mes bras et de me dire que ce sera toujours ainsi.

_and you'll never go_

Logan — Voilà pourquoi je suis malheureux. Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Parce que j'essaye et que je ne peux pas. Loin de toi je suis juste ... mort. Le jour où tu es "morte", je suis mort moi aussi ...

_Stop breathing if_

Mac — Logan …  
Logan — Oui, je sais. Tu n'éprouves rien. Oui, tu aimes Cassidy, tu veux être avec lui. Merci, je sais ça.  
Mac baissa les yeux.  
Il se releva et la regarda ne pas le regarder.  
Logan — Mais je voulais que tu le saches. J'arrête de t'embêter avec ça. On fait notre expérience et quand elle sera finie, on repartira chacun de notre coté. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est terminé, je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça. Je ne t'embêterais plus.  
Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers chez Dick. Mac le regarda s'éloigner et soupira. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle le voyait pour la dernière fois alors qu'elle savait que dans une heure, il serait de retour. Mais elle avait raison dans un sens. Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais comme elle venait de le voir, comme l'homme de sa vie qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Parce que tout ça c'était terminé. Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais comme tel.

_I don't see you anymore_

Logan entra dans le jardin de Dick et mata son meilleur ami en train de tenir son « gosse » tête en bas, par un pied.  
Logan — Tu fous quoi là ?  
Dick — J'essaye de voir si il hurle moins comme ça.  
Logan — J'ai l'impression qu'il hurle encore plus.  
Dick — Elle, c'est une fille.  
Logan — Tu as commencé à le nommer « il » !  
Dick — Ouais, mais c'est ma chose, alors je peux me permettre.  
Logan — T'as vu comme tu parles à son parrain ?  
Dick — Son parrain ? On t'a pas demandé d'abord !  
Logan — Et tu choisirais qui d'autre ?  
Dick réfléchit quelques instants puis lui sourit bêtement. Logan se marra et se posa à côté de lui.  
Logan — C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.  
Dick — Purée, ce truc arrête jamais de brailler !  
Logan — T'as essayé de lui donner à manger ?  
Dick — T'es ouf toi ? Si je lui donne à manger, je vais devoir lui essuyer le pépette !  
Logan — Bravo Dick, tu as enfin compris la digestion !  
Dick — Non non non, j'préfère encore quand il hurle.  
Logan — Ouais mais j'pense que c'est pas une solution de le laisser crever de faim non plus ! Vas-y, donne le bib !  
Dick se leva et entra dans la caravane. Logan était resté avec le bébé hurleur dehors et entendit gueuler à l'intérieur. Pauvre Dick. Vivre dans une caravane avec Madison Sinclair, je suis sûr qu'il n'avait même pas vu la scène dans ses pires cauchemars.  
??? — Salut.  
Logan releva les yeux.  
Logan — Oh putainnnnnn.  
Piz — Ca changera donc jamais.  
Logan — Je peux essayer des variantes comme « Et meeeeeeerde » ou « Dégaaaaaaaaaaage » si tu veux.  
Piz — Non, ça ira.  
Logan — Bon bé alors te plains pas.  
Piz — Non mais en fait, c'est comme un running gag, tu vois.  
Logan arqua un sourcil.  
Logan — Je vois pas non.  
Piz — On pourra le raconter en anecdote à nos petits enfants quand ils nous demanderont quelque chose sur nos débuts.  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel.  
Logan — Ca y est, je sais.  
Piz s'approcha et s'appuya contre la barrière du jardin.  
Piz — Tu sais quoi ?  
Logan — Je savais bien que tu me faisais penser à quelqu'un, ça y est, je sais enfin qui !  
Piz — Ah ouais ? Qui ? J'espère qu'il est au moins aussi sexy que Brad Pitt.  
Logan — Un, Brad Pitt n'est pas sexy. Deux, c'est pas vraiment pareil …  
Piz — Alors qui ? Je meurs d'impatience de savoir.  
Logan — L'Âne de Shrek.  
Piz continuait de le regarder, la bouche ouverte dans un demi-sourire, sans réaction. Logan fit une moue approbatrice à ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Piz — Ah. C'est pas chouette.  
Logan — Ca dépend du point de vue.  
Piz — Et pourquoi ? L'Âne je veux dire.  
Logan — Parce qu'on te cause une fois et qu'après on peut plus se défaire de toi. Tu t'incrustes quoi. Sauf que je suis loin d'être Shrek. J'suis pas un ogre sympa moi.  
Piz — C'est vrai que t'es pas sympa.  
Logan — Bouboubouuuuuh. Mon Dieu, si j'étais pas déjà assis, je m'assiérais et je pleurerais pour ta pauvre personne.  
Piz — Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Si sarcastique?  
Logan — Je te file ma vie, tu verras, on devient vite sarcastique. Sinon, je suis enfermée dans cette putain de ville de laquelle je peux pas sortir et ça me rend irritable.  
Piz — En même temps, c'est toi qui a choisi d'en être.  
Logan — Bravo Einstein, encore une comme ça et tu gagnes le prix Nobel.  
Piz lui sourit, prenant la remarque pour un compliment. Logan leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.  
Piz — Et c'est quoi ça ?  
Logan — Un bébé, ça se voit pas ?  
Piz — Qui est le fou qui t'a confié un bébé ?  
Logan — Haha, très drôle. Continue des vannes comme ça et tu verras ce que ça fait un bébé dans ta tronche.  
Piz — Ce que tu peux être soupe au lait !  
Logan — T'as pas idée !  
Piz — T'es agressif !  
Logan — Ouais, agressif, c'est mon deuxième prénom.  
Piz — Et t'as pas un moyen de le faire taire ton bébé ?  
Logan — Tu te rends quand même bien compte que si je connaissais le moyen, je le ferais taire, hein ?  
Piz — Ah mais j'sais pas moi.  
Logan — Oh my god. Je suis un Logan, sortez-moi de là.  
Piz — Hein ?  
Logan — Rien, trop spirituel pour toi.  
Logan souffla, cherchant un moyen de s'en débarrasser. Si il avait eu à manger pour la créature hurleuse, il aurait pu lui faire faire popo et lancer l'attaque ultime sur Mireille Mathieu : l'envoi du lange sale en pleine figure. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible. Enfin, il fallait aussi relativiser, les choses pouvaient être pires …  
Piz — Au fait …  
Logan — Ouais ?  
Piz — Fallait que je te dise un truc.  
Logan — Je t'écoute.  
Piz — Voilà, c'est pas facile à dire mais quand y faut y aller, faut y aller.  
Logan releva les yeux vers lui et arqua un sourcil. Ce garçon avait vraiment un problème de fusibles.  
Piz — Voilà, j'ai vu que tu t'étais mis avec Veronica. Je me trompe ?  
Logan acquiesa, intrigué par le sujet.  
Piz — Et je voulais te dire que, malgré le fait que je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, ça ne change rien à mes plans.  
Logan — A tes plans ?  
Piz — De la conquérir. C'est une guerre royale, je t'ai dit mes intentions.  
Logan — Ah.  
Piz — Voilà, c'est dit. Que le meilleur gagne.  
Logan sourit. Non mais c'était quoi cet alien ?  
Piz ouvrit la barrière et s'apprêta à partir quand il se retourna.  
Piz — Et fais taire cette chose, ça m'empêche de dormir.  
Dick choisit ce moment là pour sortir de la caravane. Il prit le bébé des bras de Logan pour commencer à lui donner à manger quand il vit Piz à l'entrée.  
Dick — Hey ! Salut le Playmobil.  
Piz mit une main devant sa bouche.  
Piz — Ohhhhh, c'est trop mignon, vous avez un bébé tous les deux ?  
Logan leva les yeux vers Dick qui donnait l'air d'avoir reçu une gifle en pleine figure.  
Piz — C'est bien que vous assumiez votre sexualité les gars, je suis fier de vous !  
Logan se redressa d'un coup.  
Logan — File-moi cette poupée Dick !  
Dick obtempéra, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Logan regarda d'un air mauvais Piz qui se marrait de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il souleva le bébé et lui balança à la figure. Piz le prit en plein milieu du front et s'effondra.  
Dick — Lutin de mierf, Log, c'est ma fille.  
Logan — Attends, je vais te la récupérer.  
Il sauta au-dessus de la barrière et récupéra la poupée qui braillait de plus belle.  
Veronica — Non mais t'es con ou quoi ?  
Logan se retourna vers Veronica qui arrivait comme une furie vers lui.  
Veronica — Espèce de crétin, tu aurais pu le blesser !  
Logan — C'est une poupée Veronica !  
Veronica — Je parlais de lui, idiot !  
Elle désigna Piz, toujours dans les vappes à terre. Logan se mit à se marrer.  
Logan — Oh, lui, il s'en remettra !  
Veronica — Quel con, mais quel con !  
Logan — Pour ma défense, je dirais qu'il l'avait cherché !  
Veronica — Bien entendu, c'est toujours comme ça que tu te défends hein !  
Dick se marrait de l'autre côté de la barrière comme un con, ce qui empêchait Logan de garder son sérieux. Veronica aida Piz à se relever tant bien que mal.  
Veronica — Tu pourrais m'aider !  
Logan — Même pas en rêve.  
Il repassa la barrière et alla s'asseoir près de Dick.  
Veronica — Tu me dégoûtes, Logan !  
Logan — Ravi de l'effet que je te fais !  
Elle lui lança un regard noir et emmena Piz vers chez elle.  
Dick — Haha ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies vraiment fait ça !  
Logan — Attends, il me saoulait depuis au moins un quart d'heure.  
Ils se firent un high five et se remirent à se marrer. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant Mac, les bras croisés devant la barrière de chez Dick. Le sourire de Logan s'effaça.  
Mac — Bé bravo.  
Logan — Aheum … Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de dire qu'il le méritait.  
Mac — Non.  
Logan — Bon…  
Mac — Il le méritait. Rien qu'à sa tête, il le mérite en fait !  
La jeune fille se mit à rire et Dick et Logan ne savaient pas bien si ils devaient rire ou pas.  
Mac — C'est bon, les gars, je ne suis pas votre mère ! Quand vous faites des trucs comme ça, ça me fait marrer quoi !  
Logan sourit à Mac et lui fit un clin d'œil.  
Mac — T'es incorrigible, Echolls !  
Logan — C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé non ?  
Mac — Tout à fait !  
Il tapa sur l'épaule de Dick et le salua pour rejoindre Mac de l'autre côté de la barrière.  
Logan — On rentre ?  
Mac — On rentre.  
Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers « leur » maison.

Ils entrèrent et Logan referma la porte derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, il vit qu'elle était postée derrière lui et qu'elle lui souriait.  
Logan — Tu fais quoi ?  
Mac — Je vais aller dormir. Tu fais quoi toi ?  
Logan — Hum, je vais faire pareil.  
Ils montèrent l'un après l'autre et se retrouvèrent à l'étage devant l'unique chambre. Logan était appuyé au chambranle de la porte tandis que Mac était devant lui, à quelques centimètres, les bras croisés.  
Logan — Je crois que je vais prendre le canapé d'en bas.  
Mac se dirigea vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber.  
Mac — Ne sois pas bête. C'est pas comme si on avait jamais dormi ensemble …  
Il baissa la tête et rougit un peu.  
Mac — Oh oh, Monsieur Echolls … Je vous fais rougir ? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on est mariés ?  
Logan — C'est ça, moque-toi va !  
Mac — Je vais me gêner !  
Il releva la tête et vit qu'elle le regardait, mutine.  
Mac — Et puis franchement, tu peux dormir à côté de moi, je ne compte pas te sauter dessus.  
Logan — Bien.  
Mac — Je sais que c'est bien.  
Logan se marra et vint se jeter à son tour sur le lit.  
Mac — Par contre, désolée mais prem's à la salle de bains !  
Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la salle de bains.  
Logan — C'est de la triche !  
Mac — Pas du tout !  
Logan — Pfff.  
Mac — Tsss.  
Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en pyjama. Il sourit et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bains. Il se brossa les dents et se mit en « tenue de nuit » ce qui se résumait chez lui à un boxer, tout simplement. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et respira longuement. Peut-être qu'elle ne lui sauterait pas dessus mais il y avait de fortes chances que lui ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il ressortit et quand il arriva dans la chambre, elle était déjà profondément endormie. Il sourit et s'approcha pour remonter la couverture et éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Il se coucha ensuite à côté d'elle et soupira. Que n'aurait-il pas donné il y a deux mois pour être ainsi ? Et maintenant, tout était encore plus compliqué …  
Elle se retourna sur lui, toujours endormie et se blottit dans ses bras. Il sourit. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu et s'il y avait le moindre petit espoir, il se battrait pour. Il retira une des mèches de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage et murmura.

Logan — Je t'aime.  
Il éteint la lumière et trouva enfin le sommeil, couché ainsi tout contre elle. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il s'était endormi, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux qu'elle gardait fermés depuis une heure pour ne pas croiser son regard qui la faisait fondre et resserra un peu son étreinte avant de murmurer à son tour.  
Mac — Moi aussi je t'aime et je ferais tout pour que tu sois bien.

**Chapitre 24 (Part TWO) : Far Away**

Mac ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Elle soupira et lança péniblement son bras jusqu'à la table de nuit pour attraper sa montre. Onze heures quart. Wow. Elle avait encore énormément dormi. Depuis son « incident », elle était souvent très fatiguée, trop vite fatiguée aussi et elle mettait des plombes à récupérer convenablement. Elle se retourna et vit que Logan avait quitté le lit. Elle sourit. Il valait mieux. Elle avait rêvé de lui toute la nuit et elle ne pensait pas être capable de résister à son sourire angélique dès le matin.  
Logan — Réveillée la Belle au Bois Dormant ?  
Ou si ! Elle pouvait lui résister, elle pouvait le faire. Elle pensa ça très fort pour s'en convaincre et se retourna vers lui. Oh. Il sortait visiblement de la douche et semblait avoir loupé la case « habillage » avant de revenir dans la chambre. Il portait juste une serviette autour de la taille et ses cheveux mouillés laissaient tomber des gouttes sur son torse musclé. Elle s'attarda sur son torse longuement, ne sachant pas détacher son regard. Wow. Wow. Wow.  
Logan — Youhou, t'as perdu ta langue pendant la nuit?  
Mac — Je sais pas. Aurais-tu essayé de me la voler ?  
Logan — Oh non, j'préfère tout à fait l'endroit où elle se trouve.  
Il vint se poser sur le lit à côté d'elle et lui sourit. Wow. Allô ? Houston ? On a un problème! Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne sinon le mur qu'elle s'était mis pour lui résister risquait de s'effondrer très très rapidement.  
Logan (doux) — Je vais aller chercher de quoi manger, dors encore un peu.  
Mac — Ca fait très « homme amoureux » ça.  
Logan - C'est ce que je suis.  
_Et paf. Forcément, tu l'as cherché ma fille._  
Mac baissa les yeux et sourit. Logan fronça les sourcils et sourit à son tour, fier de son petit effet.  
La jeune fille passa son regard sur le torse du garçon et vit la cicatrice qui lui barrait toujours l'aine. Elle leva une main timide vers la cicatrice et la frôla très doucement. Il frissonna à son contact.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance_

Mac — Ca te fait mal ?  
Logan — Parfois.  
Mac — Je …  
Logan — Hum ?  
Mac — Je suis désolée.  
Logan — Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui m'a poignardé !  
Logan se mit à se marrer et Mac reprit contenance. Il ne savait pas qui lui avait fait ça et il valait mieux qu'il ne le découvre pas. Sinon, ça allait se finir en effusion de sang pour un des deux et tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre que ça tournerait à l'avantage de Logan, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.  
Elle gardait toujours obstinément la tête baissé, essayant au maximum d'éviter son regard. Il passa une main sur la cicatrice de son cou et ce fut à son tour de frissonner.  
Logan — Ca te fait mal ?  
Mac — Parfois.  
Logan — Je …  
Mac — Arrête, on dirait notre conversation d'il y a deux minutes à l'envers !  
Logan — Pardon !  
Il se leva rompant le contact. Deux minutes de plus et le cœur de la jeune fille explosait, toute raison la quittait et elle se jetait sur ).lui (NDA : Pas de chance hein Amandine  
Mac — Tu passes la journée avec Veronica aujourd'hui ?  
Il était passé dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller. Il ré-apparut en boxer, un air interrogatif sur le visage.  
_Mais bon sang, habille-toi, c'est pas humain de me faire ça !_  
Logan — Pourquoi je verrais Veronica ?  
Mac — Je demande comme ça.  
Logan se retourna pour passer son jeans.  
Logan — En réalité, Veronica et moi c'est terminé.  
Mac redressa la tête et se leva à moitié du lit.  
Mac — Hein ?  
Logan — Ouais, on a eu une embrouille hier et puis le truc avec Piz et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous.  
Mac sourit. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se crêper le chignon. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Logan se retourna et la vit en train de sourire et arqua un sourcil. Elle vit qu'il la regardait et reprit son sérieux.  
Mac — Une embrouille ?  
Logan — Ouais, une embrouille quoi.  
Mac — Du genre ? Grave, pas grave ?  
Logan — Assez grave.  
Mac — Mais encore ?  
Logan s'approcha d'elle et elle se laissa retomber sur le lit pour ne pas être trop près de lui.  
Logan — Je sais que le soir de la fête chez Duncan, j'étais pas avec Veronica. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me mentez tous mais je vais le découvrir.  
Mac ne cilla pas. Pas une seule expression ne passa sur son visage. Logan l'étudiait du regard, elle le savait, espérant qu'elle laisse transparaître quelque chose mais elle ne le ferait pas. Cependant, le fait qu'il se rappelle qu'il était avec elle comptait énormément pour elle, son cœur battait à cent mille à l'heure mais elle ne devait rien montrer. Elle gardait les yeux fixés dans les siens, sans broncher puis finit par réagir pour ne pas que ça paraisse trop suspect.  
Mac — Comment ça « pas avec Veronica » ?  
Logan — J'étais pas avec Veronica. C'est tout. Ce soir-là, à cette fille, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Je lui ai dit que je n'appartenais qu'à elle. Ce n'était pas Veronica.  
Mac sourit.  
_Pfiouuu, touchée en plein coeur. Il savait où viser le petit salaud _  
Mac — Ne me dis pas que tu étais avec Madison Sinclair ou je me jette de suite par la fenêtre !  
Logan — Mac.  
Mac — Logan.  
Logan — Mac.  
Mac — Log…  
Logan (la coupant) — On peut continuer des heures comme ça.  
Mac — Ouais.  
Logan — Je sais que j'étais avec toi. Pourquoi tu me mens ?  
Il s'était assis devant elle et ressemblait étrangement à un petit garçon qui attend désespérément que le Père Noël lui apporte une voiture alors qu'il ne lui amène qu'une sucette sur un bâton.  
Mac — Logan.  
Logan — Comment revenir au même point en trois leçons par Cindy MacKenzie.  
Mac — Ecoute, Logan …  
Elle lui prit les mains.  
Mac — Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait dire que tu étais avec moi ou même qui aurait pu te raconter un truc pareil, mais il faut que tu lâches. On était pas ensemble, Logan. Je suis désolée. Tu sais que je ne te mentirais pas. Il faut que tu fasses confiance à Veronica et que tu acceptes de vous laisser une chance, sinon, un jour, tu pourrais le regretter, tu sais.  
Logan — En réalité, oui je regrette.  
Mac — C'est déjà une chose …  
Logan — Je regrette de m'être remis avec elle alors que c'est avec toi que je veux être.  
Mac baissa les yeux, touchée en plein cœur. Comment pouvait-il lui dire des choses comme ça ? Pourquoi n'abandonnait-il pas ?  
Logan — Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?  
Il passa un doigt sous son menton et lui releva la tête pour la forcer à le regarder. Elle perdit ses yeux dans les siens et sentit qu'il s'approchait. Elle ne ferait rien pour le repousser. Elle l'aimait tellement, il l'aimait et elle voulait être avec lui. Toute raison l'avait quitté, elle ne pensait plus qu'à être avec lui et à l'aimer … Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps de se reculer si elle le souhaitait. Mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle souhaitait juste l'embrasser, et l'embrasser encore jusqu'à en mourir de plaisir …

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand_

*DING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG*  
Elle se recula, retrouvant enfin la réalité.  
Logan — Saloperie de sonnette !  
Mac — Je vais ouvrir, habille-toi.  
Elle se leva et lâcha enfin sa main qu'elle tenait toujours dans la sienne. Il la regarda intensément et elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître rapidement.  
Elle arriva en bas comme une tornade et ouvrit la porte. Dick était là, le bébé sous le bras, lui souriant bêtement.  
Dick — Salut, Mademoiselle l'amnésique pas si amnésique que ça.  
Mac lui tira la langue et se poussa pour le faire entrer.  
Mac — Salut Monsieur qui fait semblant de rien voir mais qui voit tout.  
Dick — Log est là ?  
Mac — Hummm, laisse-moi réfléchir…  
Elle fit mine de réfléchir tandis que Logan descendait les escaliers toujours en boxer.  
Logan — Hey, Casablancas !  
Dick adopta un sourire de circonstance: mi-béat, mi gêné et tapa dans la main de son meilleur ami dans un high five de leur création.  
Dick — J'interrompais quelque chose peut-être.  
Logan — T'as pas idée connard !  
Logan lui fit un clin d'œil et Mac frappa l'épaule de Logan.  
Mac — Non mais ça va vous deux ? Vous êtes pire que des vieilles commères !  
Dick — On adore ça !  
Mac — Ouaiiiis, je vois !  
Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant les deux pipelettes ensemble.  
Dick — Vous faisiez quoi ?  
Logan — On ré-apprenait à se connaître.  
Dick — C'est joliment dit !  
Logan — Ca n'a aucune connotation sexuelle, Dick.  
Dick — Oh, je croyais.  
Logan — Tu m'étonnes. Bon, j'vais me fringuer, j'arrive !  
Il remonta en quatrième vitesse. Dick se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit Mac en train de préparer le café.  
Dick — C'est mignon chez vous. Vous avez pas un lit de camp ?  
Mac — Je pense que le but du jeu est que tu vives avec Madison !  
Dick — Mais c'est pas HUMAIN !  
Mac — Quoi ? Le jeu ou Madison ?  
Dick — Les deux !  
Mac se marra franchement.  
Mac — Et tu sais pas arrêter ce truc là ?  
Dick — Le bébé ?  
Mac — Ouais.  
Dick — Non, il pleure tout le temps. Je deviens fou ! J'ai pas pu fermer l'œil !  
Mac s'approcha et le prit.  
Mac — Laisse-le moi. Je vais m'en occuper. Tu peux aller te reposer au salon !  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Il lui sourit sincèrement.  
Dick — Merci beaucoup !  
Mac — Pas de souci !  
Il se dirigeait vers le salon que Logan redescendait.  
Logan — Tu fais quoi ?  
Dick — Je vais me pioncer dans ton salon.  
Logan — Ah, comme je vois, les nuits avec Madison sont longues.  
Dick — Madison et la Hurleuse.  
Logan — C'est son nom ?  
Dick — Ouais. Madison voulait l'appeler Océane mais je trouve que « La Hurleuse » lui convient mieux.  
Logan se marra. Il fila une couverture à son pote et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mac était en train de donner le biberon à la poupée.  
Logan — Mon Dieu ! Elle se tait !  
Mac — Bandes d'incultes, un bébé ça doit manger !  
Logan — Ouais, mais après …  
Mac — Ah ça, c'est la nature hein.  
Logan — En tout cas, t'es trop mignonne avec un bébé dans les bras.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et passa les bras autour de sa taille.  
Logan — Non, attends, t'es belle dans n'importe quelle situation.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us_

Elle frissonna, sentant son souffle dans son cou. Comment pouvait-elle résister à ça ?  
Mac — Tu n'allais pas acheter de quoi manger ?  
Logan — J'ai plus très faim.  
Mac — Huuuum, moi bien.  
Logan — Oh ohhhh, ça peut s'arranger.  
Mac — Logan Echolls.  
Il se sépara d'elle en souriant. Il la retrouvait enfin, leurs petits échanges verbaux, la sensation qu'elle pouvait craquer à n'importe quel moment, tout, il retrouvait tout. Et il revivait enfin.  
Logan — Je vais faire les courses. J'ai compris.  
Mac — Bien, homme soumis.  
Logan — Euhhhh, stop tout de suite ça !  
Mac — C'est pourtant le cas !  
Logan — Vite, une corde !  
Mac — Tsss, dis ce que tu veux …  
Logan s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et déposa un baiser tout tendre sur sa joue.  
Logan — Alors, que voudrait ma princesse pour le déjeuner ?  
Mac — Mmmmh.  
Mac s'imagina Logan couvert de crème fraîche, entièrement nu, un bol de fraise posé sur son ventre qui l'attendait. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.  
Mac — Tu proposes quoi ?  
Logan — Oh, toi nue, recouverte de Nutella.  
_Okay, ce mec a accès direct à mes pensées et s'en sert pour me faire mourir de honte_  
Logan — Bien entendu, souhait impossible alors je te ferais un petit repas à la Logan Echolls.  
Mac — Je dois commencer à avoir peur là ?  
Logan — Peut-être.  
Il s'éloigna un peu, prêt à s'en aller.  
Mac — Hey, Logan.  
Il se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle lui souriait.  
Mac — Ne sois pas trop long.  
Logan — Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

_Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_

Il lui sourit à son tour et sortit de la maison. Il se dépêcherait de faire les courses pour la retrouver. Il savait que quelque chose pouvait changer. Il le voulait et il ferait tout pour ça. Mais d'abord, il avait quelque chose à mettre au point.

Veronica ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sursauta.  
Veronica - Logan?  
Il était assis sur la chaise de sa chambre, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres, la regardant dormir.  
Veronica - Que fais-tu là?  
Logan - J'admirais ...  
Veronica - Quoi? Ma beauté naturelle au réveil ?  
Logan - Toi au lit avec un autre garçon ... Alors c'est qui?  
Veronica se retourna pour regarder à côté d'elle et vit en effet une tête dépasser des couvertures.  
Veronica - Euuuuuh ...  
Logan se leva, les bras en l'air:  
Logan - DEBOUT LA DEDANS!  
La tête se leva d'un coup et il découvrit l'amant d'un soir de Veronica.  
Logan - Oh putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!  
Veronica se releva, tirant les draps avec elle, laissant Piz, complètement nu sur le lit.  
Veronica — Logan, ce n'est pas …  
Logan — Ce que je crois ? Allez arrête Vero, à première vue, c'est tout à fait ce que je crois et même pire…  
Il avait dit ça avec le petit air ironique et sarcastique qui le caractérisait si bien. Il n'avait ni l'air fâché, ni même abasourdi. Juste … amusé.  
Logan — Berk.  
Veronica — Logan.  
Logan — C'est mon prénom oui. Depuis ma naissance. Je te l'accorde, il est très joli. Mais arrête de l'utiliser pour ne rien dire, c'est frustrant.  
Veronica — Je … je …  
Logan — Tu … tu … Petite jupe utilisée par les ballerines.  
Veronica — Arrête l'humour sarcastique trois secondes et parle-moi.  
Logan — En réalité, je venais pour parler mais tu me simplifies dix mille fois la chose alors pour ne pas m'attarder sur cette vision d'horreur (il jeta un regard de dégoût sur Piz toujours nu et très gêné), je voulais juste te dire que j'aime Mac que je vais tout faire pour la récupérer et que c'est pour ça que ça ne marchera pas entre nous.  
Il lui balança un sourire bien carnassier et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, il se retourna.  
Logan — Oh, et sache que ça n'a rien avoir avec CA. Non, vraiment, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir ! Profites à fond !  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla le cœur un peu plus léger que quand il était arrivé.

Logan se dirigea vers le supermarché. Décidément, il y avait vraiment de tout dans cette mini-ville. Avant d'y entrer, il croisa Duncan, les bras chargés de paquets.  
Logan — Hey, Dudu, un coup de main ?  
Duncan — Fépadrefu  
Logan retira le paquet qui bloquait la bouche de Duncan et se marra.  
Logan — Qu'accousticais-je ?  
Duncan — Je disais, c'est pas de refus !  
Logan le déchargea de quelques paquets et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Duncan.  
Logan — Tu as dévalisé le shop ou quoi ?  
Duncan — En réalité, j'organise la soirée du Maire aujourd'hui.  
Logan — J'espère qu'on est invités !  
Duncan — Bien sûr! Je ne pourrais pas faire une fête de ce nom sans le grand Logan Echolls.  
Logan — Aaaaah, enfin quelqu'un qui le remarque, ça fait zizir !  
Duncan — Tu le diras à Veronica ?  
Logan sourit.  
Logan — Tu pourrais pas l'inviter toi même par hasard?  
Duncan — Heuuuu, ouais mais …  
Logan — Veronica et moi c'est terminé.  
Duncan — Oh. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?  
Logan se mit à se marrer.  
Logan — Pourquoi tout le monde présume toujours que c'est MOI qui lui ai fait quelque chose ?  
Duncan — Parce que généralement, c'est toi l'aimant à problèmes.  
Logan — Han ! Dudu, tu me déçois !  
Duncan — J'ai tort peut-être ?  
Logan — Alors, cette fête ? A quelle heure ?  
Duncan — C'est ça, change de sujet !  
Logan — Pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi la source de problèmes. Content ?  
Duncan — Donc ce n'est pas ton attirance irrépressible envers Mac qui vous a fait casser?  
Logan — Pas du tout.  
Il lui balança un sourire angélique auquel Duncan répondit par un clin d'œil.  
Duncan — Raconte.  
Logan — Figures-toi qu'effectivement je me dirigeais chez elle pour lui parler de mon attirance irrépressible pour son amie quand je l'ai surprise au lit avec un autre.  
Duncan — Dick ?  
Logan — Haha ! Sache que Dick ne se fait jamais deux fois la même fille dans la même semaine.  
Duncan — Ah ouais, j'avais oublié !  
Logan — Non, ce serait Dick, j'aurais encore pu « comprendre ». Il est sexy mon pote. Toi, d'ailleurs, j'aurais pu le comprendre aussi, tu vois, le passé et tout ça …  
Duncan — Tu insinues que je ne suis pas sexy ?  
Logan — Pas autant que Dick.  
Duncan — Et moi qui pensait que tu étais mon meilleur pote.  
Logan — Justement ! La franchise n'est-elle pas le ciment de l'amitié ?  
Duncan — Tssss.  
Logan — Allez, Dudu, fais pas de boudin ! Au fond de toi, tu as toujours su que tu étais beaucoup moins sexy que Dick.  
Duncan — Me cause plus.  
Logan se mit à se marrer. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, Duncan maugréant dans sa barbe. Logan se mit à siffloter.  
Duncan — Et avec Mac ?  
Logan — Oh, tu me recauses ?  
Duncan — Bah ouais, tu m'aides à porter mes paquets.  
Logan — Logique (NDA : Hahahaha, seules ma Lu et ma Ying peuvent comprendre :roll :)  
Duncan — Alors, la cohabitation avec Mac ?  
Logan — Bé, on avait déjà testé …  
Duncan — Ouais mais pas dans ces conditions là …  
Logan — En fait, c'est assez … étrange.  
Duncan — Etrange ?  
Logan — J'ai parfois l'impression de la retrouver, que c'est comme si on était toujours ensemble. On a une complicité incroyable. Et l'instant d'après, c'est comme si elle revenait à la raison et qu'elle avait de nouveau tout oublié.  
Duncan — Ah.  
Logan — Ah quoi ?  
Duncan — Bé … Ah.  
Logan — Ah comme « Ah merde » ou Ah comme « Ah je sais quelque chose mais je dirais rien même sous la menace » ?  
Duncan — Ah comme … « Ah »  
Logan — Tu es d'une aide incroyable.  
Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de Duncan. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et posa les paquets à terre. Logan l'imita.  
Duncan — La soirée est à 19 heures. Je viendrais prévenir tout le monde mais si tu pouvais au moins en parler à Mac, Dick et Madison …  
Logan — Okay.  
Logan redescendit l'allée les mains dans les poches. Duncan le regarda s'éloigner, mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu tout lui dire, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, que Mac ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il trouvait que son idée était une folie mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre sa volonté. Logan se retourna, juste avant de passer la barrière de la propriété.  
Logan — Hey, Dudu ?  
Duncan — Ouais ?  
Logan — Tu me dirais si il y avait quelque chose que je devais savoir ?  
Duncan acquiesa de loin et rentra rapidement dans sa maison. Et en plus, elle lui faisait mentir à son pote de toujours.  
Logan regarda la porte se refermer et se remit en route.

Veronica était assise à la table de la cuisine, la tête dans les mains.  
Veronica — C'est pas possible d'être aussi idiote.  
Son amie la regarda en souriant.  
Mac — Ca tu l'as dit, il est même pas beau en plus !  
Veronica — Merci pour ton soutien.  
Mac - Je ne te soutiens pas quand tu fais des choses comme ça ! Dick je pouvais comprendre, il est attirant …  
Dick — Qui parle de Dick en utilisant le qualificatif « Attirant » ?  
Dick venait d'arriver dans la pièce, souriant.  
Mac — Et depuis quand Dick parle de lui à la troisième personne ?  
Dick — Depuis toujours.  
Il passa derrière Mac et regarda Veronica.  
Dick — V, ma vieille, t'as une sale mine.  
Veronica — Je sais. MERCI.  
Dick — Oh, ça va, ne sors pas les griffes, je dis ça pour aider moi. Logan aime les filles … resplendissantes.  
Il se tourna vers Mac et lui fit un clin d'œil. Celle-ci répliqua par un coup de coude dans son aine.  
Dick — Barbare !  
Mac — Tu n'es pas encore un peu fatigué ?  
Dick — Pas du tout.  
Mac lui lança un regard haineux.  
Dick — Euuuuuh, si en fait, je suis mort ! Je vais me recoucher !  
Il fila sans demander son reste au salon.  
Mac — Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?  
Veronica — Il m'avait énervé.  
Mac — Et c'est pour ça que tu couches avec le premier venu ?  
Veronica ré-appuya sa tête dans ses mains, complètement dépassée.  
Veronica — Oooooh, t'as raison, j'me suis comportée comme une idiote.  
Mac — C'est déjà bien de le reconnaître.  
Veronica — Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?  
Mac — Hmmm. Profil bas.  
Veronica — Profil bas ?  
Mac — Pour une fois, tu te la fermes, tu reconnais ton erreur et … tu t'excuses.  
Veronica redressa la tête, un air courroucé sur le visage.  
Veronica — Alors, ça, pas question !  
Mac — Vero, tu as couché avec un autre.  
Veronica — Mais il n'a pas voulu me faire l'amour !  
Mac — Donc tu va voir ailleurs pour calmer ta frustration. Oui, je suis tout à fait sûre qu'il va comprendre !  
Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. Mac posa le bébé qu'elle avait toujours dans les bras dans un maxi cosi et le berça tranquillement en regardant son amie.  
Veronica — Tout fout le camp, Mac. Il est temps de lui dire la vérité.  
Mac — Bon. Tu l'aimes ?  
Veronica — C'est quoi cette question ?  
Mac — Une question à laquelle tu va répondre. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
Veronica — Non ! Enfin oui … Enfin je sais pas.  
Mac leva à son tour les yeux au ciel.  
Mac — Je te demande pas la capitale du Nicaragua, c'est quand même pas compliqué de me répondre si ?  
Veronica — Je …  
Mac — Tu, il, nous, vous, ils. Merci je connais mes pronoms. C'est toujours pas une réponse.  
Veronica — En réalité, oui je l'aime mais … il est si …  
Mac — Logan ?  
Veronica — J'aurais dit « irritant » mais c'est vrai que « Logan » résume la chose.  
Mac se marra et arriva même à décrocher un sourire à son amie.  
Veronica — Tu l'aimes toi ?  
Mac se stoppa instantanément de rire et regarda son amie, bouche bée.  
Mac — Ce n'est pas la question.  
Veronica — Je demande. Je veux savoir.  
Mac — Je l'aime assez pour le vouloir heureux. Et je sais qu'il le sera avec toi quand vous arrêterez de vous chercher des noises tout le temps. Ca te va ?  
Veronica se leva et prit sa veste.  
Veronica — Bien. Je m'excuserais. Je te vois tout à l'heure.  
Mac la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Comment était-ce possible de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre quand on avait Logan pour soi ?

Le bébé se remit à hurler un quart d'heure plus tard. Mac essaya de le bercer, de le nourrir, rien n'y faisait. Elle le remit dans son maxi cosi et manqua de s'arracher les cheveux.  
Dick — Nan mais tu peux pas faire taire cette chose, je peux pas dormir moi dans ces conditions !  
Elle lui lança un regard courroucé et Dick sourit bêtement.  
Dick — Bé quoi, tu avais dit que tu t'en occupais !  
Mac — J'en peux tout de même rien si ce gosse est aussi chiant que son père !  
Dick — Que sa mère tu veux dire ! N'oublie pas qu'on parle du gosse de …  
Mac — Madison Sinclair, oui je sais. Alors mixé avec toi, ça fait des étincelles, forcément.  
Dick — Tu as une petite mèche rebelle juste là.  
Il s'approcha en désignant l'épi mais elle le frappa dans le ventre.  
Dick — On dirait que t'as fait un combat de catch !  
Mac — C'est ton gosse qui me rend folle !  
Dick — En même temps, tu vis avec Logan, tu devrais être habituée.  
Mac — Logan est plus facile à calmer.  
Dick — Oh ohhhhhh.  
Mac — Ta gueule Dick !  
Elle pointa son petit poing dans sa direction et Dick leva les bras au ciel.  
Dick — J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit !  
Mac — Va te recoucher, tiens, ça me fera des vacances !  
Dick — Okay, okay mais fais taire la chose !  
Mac — Je fais ce que je peux !  
Dick — Bé fais-le mieux !  
Mac attrapa le biberon et le lança vers son visage. Dick l'esquiva de peu et sourit.  
Dick — Toi et Log, vous êtes vraiment fait pour être ensemble !  
Mac — Dick !  
Dick — C'est bon, je vais dormir, je vais dormir !  
Il se dir

igea vers le salon mais avant de sortir de la cuisine, il se retourna sur elle.  
Dick — Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il t'aime. Et apparemment tu l'aimes aussi alors … Réfléchis bien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !  
Mac, pour toute réponse, lui tira la langue. Il lui sourit et s'en alla enfin.

Logan passa la porte de la maison, les bras chargés de paquets.  
Mac — Looooooooog ?  
Logan — Ouaip !  
Mac — Viens voir une seconde!  
Logan posa les paquets à terre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le bébé hurleur s'était remis à chuiner et Mac était couverte de vomi, des pieds à la tête. Il s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte, croisa les bras et sourit.  
Logan — Tu as l'air de pas t'en sortir !  
Mac — Non ? Tu crois ?  
Logan — Le vilain bébé il fait des misères à ma chérie ?  
Mac prit une moue boudeuse.  
Mac — Voui !  
Logan — Pauvre choupinoute !  
Il s'approcha d'elle et effaça du doigt une trace de vomi sur sa joue.  
Logan — Berrrrrk ! Tu sens le vieux lait de bébé rance !  
Mac — En même temps, il arrête pas de vomir et de chuiner ce gosse ! C'est un gros dégueulasse !  
Logan — C'est celui de Dick …  
Mac — Et de Madison.  
Logan sentit son doigt et fit une grimace de dégoût. Mac leva les yeux au ciel et posa le bébé dans le maxi cosi.  
Mac — Fais pas cette tête Echolls !  
Logan — C'est dégoûtant !  
Mac — Petite nature va !  
Logan — Tu t'es pas vue non plus !  
Mac refit sa mine boudeuse, réfléchit quelques instants et eut un petit regard malin. Elle s'approcha de lui, féline.  
Mac — Donc, tu ne me trouves pas attirante … ?  
Logan — Euuuuh … Si voyons !  
Mac se rapprocha encore un petit peu. Logan hésitait entre s'éloigner par dégoût ou se rapprocher encore plus pour la sentir tout contre lui.  
Mac — Même couverte de uerli de bébé ?  
Logan — Dans n'importe quelle situation, tu sera toujours la plus sexy pour moi.  
Elle se colla finalement à lui et approcha son visage du sien.  
Mac — Tu es sûr ?  
Logan — Sûr de chez sûr.  
Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire à le faire rougir. Elle s'approcha encore plus et frotta son visage au sien, s'essuyant ainsi sur lui.  
Mac — Tu l'auras voulu !  
Logan — Haaaaaaaa ! Arrête!  
Mac — C'est ta fauuuuuuuute!  
Elle finit par le lâcher et il était aussi couvert qu'elle de la substance brunâtre que rejetait la poupée.  
Logan — C'est honteux de t'être jouée de moi !  
Mac — T'es tellement facile à avoir !  
Logan — Si tu me prends par les sentiments en même temps.  
Mac sourit et se ré-approcha du bébé qui s'était enfin tu.  
Logan — Mais il se la ferme !  
Mac — On dirait qu'il aime quand je t'embête !  
Logan — C'est bien la fille de son père, y a pas de doutes !  
Logan s'approcha d'elle par derrière et lui passa un bras autour de la taille.  
Mac — Arrête Logan, t'es couvert de vomi !  
Logan — Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité.  
Elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou et son cœur chavira. Elle trembla un peu. Elle l'aimait tellement, tout aurait pu être si facile.

_That I love you_

Logan la sentit frissonner et sourit. Il sentait que les choses pouvaient reprendre. C'était le fin espoir qu'il attendait, qu'il espérait depuis son retour … Depuis même le jour où elle était partie. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il y avait une chance. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, jamais.

_I loved you all along _

Il remonta un peu sa main sur son ventre et commença à la caresser. Elle ne le repoussait pas. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.  
Dick — Hum hum.  
Mac se sépara instantanément de Logan. Pfiouuuu, Dick tombait à pic. Deux minutes de plus et elle craquait. Et elle ne pouvait pas craquer. Elle ne se retourna pas sur Logan, incapable de soutenir son regard.  
Dick — Désolé de vous interrompre …  
Logan — Ca ne fera que la deuxième fois de la journée.  
Mac sentit de la tension dans la voix de Logan mais ne voulut toujours pas se retourner sur lui. Elle avait tellement envie d'être avec lui à ce moment précis que si elle le regardait, Dick ou pas Dick, elle se serait jetée sur lui.  
Dick — Je venais récupérer mon bébé.  
Mac — On te le rend avec plaisir !  
Dick — En tout cas, vous l'avez calmée avec vos cochoncetés !  
Mac se mit à marrer et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Dick — Tu fais quoi ?  
Mac se retourna et sentit le regard de Logan accroché à elle. Elle ne le regarda pas.  
Mac — Maintenant que ma tâche de baby-sitter est terminée, je vais me doucher.  
Elle allait passer la porte quand Logan l'appela.  
Logan — Hey, ma princesse ?  
Elle se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle faillit défaillir.  
Logan — Ne sois pas trop longue hein …  
Elle lui sourit, rougissante.  
Mac — Je me dépêche.  
Logan — J'espère bien, tu me manques déjà.  
Il lui balança un sourire à faire fondre tout le Pôle Nord et elle sortit de la pièce pour aller s'appuyer contre le mur juste derrière la cuisine.  
Mac — Toi aussi tu me manques, si tu savais à quel point tout me manque …

_And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

Dick rentra chez lui, le bébé installé dans son maxi cosy, endormi.  
Il le posa sur la table et ouvrit le frigo.  
Madison — C'est maintenant que tu rentres ?  
Dick — J'étais chez Logan.  
Madison — Avec Océane ?  
Dick — Non, La Hurleuse, je l'ai laissé dehors.  
Madison — Elle s'appelle Océane.  
Dick — Comme tu veux mais parle moins fort parce que Mac a mis du temps à l'endormir alors viens pas me la réveiller !  
Madison — Je fais ce que je veux, c'est ma fille !  
Dick — Hey mais t'as tes ragnagnas ou quoi ?  
Madison — Non !  
Dick — On sait jamais, t'es tellement excitée !  
Madison — Je le suis oui.  
Dick — Ah ça, j'avais remarqué.  
Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette de la caravane et ouvrit sa cannette de coca.  
Madison — Dick, je suis énervée.  
Dick — Et ?  
Madison — Et je suis très énervée.  
Dick — Bah, ça va pas changer ma journée hein.  
Madison — Aaaaaaaargh, tu m'énerves encore plus !  
Elle attrapa un coussin qu'elle lui bazarda à la tronche.  
Dick — Nan mais ça va pas dans ta tête ?  
Madison — JE SUIS ENERVEE !  
Dick — C'est pas en me le répétant cent fois que ça va arranger ton énervement.  
Madison — Mais fais quelque chose bon sang !  
Dick se frotta la tête et soupira. Tant qu'elle arrêtait les ultrasons, il voulait bien l'aider !  
Dick — Pourquoi t'es excitée comme ça ?  
Madison — Parce qu'on est enfermés ici !  
Dick — Bé va faire un tour dehors.  
Madison — Mais non, crétin, enfermé ici, dans Smalltown !  
Dick — Ah.  
Madison — Ouais.  
Dick — Bé … dis-toi qu'il y a plus que 6 jours à tenir et que moi aussi j'ai du mal à vivre avec toi !  
Madison — Non mais c'est pas ça, tu comprends rien !  
Dick — Bé explique-moi correctement alors !  
Il croisa ses deux bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux. Cette fille allait finir par le rendre chèvre. Il sentit qu'elle s'installait à califourchon sur lui et ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit qu'elle défaisait les boutons de sa chemise.  
Dick — Non mais tu fais quoi là ?  
Madison — Je te désape, ça se voit pas ?  
Dick — Heuuuu si. Mais pourquoi ?  
Madison — Parce que je suis enfermée ici et que j'ai envie de sexe !  
Dick — Ah ouais mais non merci.  
Il retira les deux pans de sa chemise de ses mains et essaya de la refermer. Elle colla sa bouche à la sienne.  
Dick — Onétéfolouwoi ?  
Madison se retira.  
Madison — Quoi ?  
Dick — Non mais t'es folle ou quoi ?  
Madison — Je veux du sexe, Dick ! Baise-moi !  
Dick- Non non.  
Elle arracha ses boutons de chemise qu'il avait méticuleusement rattachés.  
Dick — Heyyyyyy ! Je suis pas un garçon facile moi !  
Madison — Dick, tu te tais où je hurle si fort que je réveille Océane.  
Dick évalua la situation. D'un côté il avait la paix et faire l'amour à Madison, de l'autre, il avait la Hurleuse qui recommençait à brailler et Madison qui braillait aussi. Son choix fut vite fait. Il agrippa d'une main les cheveux de Madison, tira sa tête en arrière et commença à lui embrasser fougueusement le cou.

On sonna à la porte et Logan, à moitié habillé, la chemise toujours ouverte, la cravate pas attachée, descendit les marches pour aller ouvrir.  
Logan — Veronica.  
Veronica — Salut. Je peux te parler.  
Logan s'appuya à la porte et la regarda intensément.  
Logan — Je t'écoute.  
Veronica — Je peux entrer ?  
Logan — Non.  
Il avait dit ça sans rancœur, sans rage. Juste froidement. Très froidement.  
Veronica — S'il te plaît, Logan, on doit parler.  
Logan — On peut parler ici.  
Veronica — Logan …  
Logan — Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais mon prénom mais que l'utiliser pour rien ça m'énervait.  
Veronica — S'il te plaît, ne réagis pas comme ça.  
Logan — Comment ?  
Veronica — Comme ça !  
Logan — Dis-moi comment je réagis.  
Veronica — Tu es froid comme la glace.  
Logan — C'est bien la première fois qu'on me le dit.  
Veronica — Logan …  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
Veronica — Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît.  
Logan — Je ne vais pas te laisser entrer, Veronica. Dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu as à me dire parce que je suis pressé là.  
Veronica — Je voulais … Je voulais …  
Logan — Un peu de sel ?  
Veronica — Non !  
Logan — Bé exprime-toi alors !  
Veronica respira un bon coup, gardant les yeux baissés comme depuis le début de la conversation.  
Veronica — Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. Rien n'excuse mon attitude mais je voulais m'excuser. Je suis une conne quand il s'agit de toi.  
Logan - …  
Veronica — Mais c'est certainement parce que … parce que … Je t'aime Logan. Et je pense que je t'aime tellement et que j'ai si peur de te perdre que j'agis comme une conne.  
Logan soupira et ouvrit la porte un peu plus pour la laisser passer. Elle entra, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et il lui montra le salon. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, toujours sans pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'assit sur le pouf en face d'elle et sourit.  
Logan — Ecoute, Ronnie.  
Veronica — Je n'aime pas ton ton.  
Logan — Moi aussi, j'préfère cent fois plus Tata. (NDA: Veuillez )excuser mon humour pourri, je pense qu'Amand' déteint sur moi hahaha  
Veronica — Humour débile, bonjour.  
Logan — Bon, Vero. Ecoute. Je suis désolé que ça n'aie pas marché toi et moi. Mais tu n'en es pas responsable.  
Veronica — J'ai tout de même couché avec Mireille Mathieu !  
Logan — Brrrr, dit comme ça, c'est vrai que c'est repoussant.  
Veronica sourit.  
Logan — Mais ce n'est pas ça qui a fait que ça n'a pas fonctionné. C'était ma faute, Vero. Ma seule faute. J'ai voulu croire qu'on pouvait y arriver, mais on y arrivera pas.  
Veronica — On peut y arriver !  
Logan — Non, on ne peut pas. Et franchement, je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir essayer. C'était ma faute, Vero. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable.  
Il se leva mais elle le retient par la main.  
Veronica — Tu le sais qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?  
Logan — Non, je ne le sais pas.  
Veronica — Elle ne t'aime pas Logan.  
Logan — Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
Veronica — Rien n'est possible entre vous.  
Logan — Ca m'importe peu. Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est être avec toi et penser à elle. Ce n'est pas honnête envers toi, envers elle et surtout envers moi. Je suis désolé.  
Veronica se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Logan — Veronica.  
Veronica — Quoi?  
Logan — Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment alors, si la Juvamine est cette personne, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.  
Veronica — Ca me fait une belle jambe tiens.  
Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Logan sortit du salon dans le hall et regarda la porte par laquelle elle venait de passer. En haut des escaliers, Mac, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, se mordait la lèvre en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait dit. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait encore mais elle pressentait que ce serait très peu.

Logan finit de se préparer et monta à l'étage. La jeune fille finissait de s'habiller. Elle avait mis une petite jupe noire et un top blanc qui remontait en col roulé sur son cou pour cacher sa cicatrice et avait lissé ses cheveux. Elle était en train de s'accrocher un collier quand il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Logan (doux) — Tu es prête?  
Mac — Casiment.  
Logan — Tu es magnifique.  
Mac le regarda dans le miroir et sourit.  
Mac — Merci, t'es pas mal non plus !  
Logan — Pas mal ? Tu te moques de moi ? Je suis sexy à tomber par terre, tu veux dire !  
Mac — Et si modeste avec ça !  
Logan s'approcha derrière elle et mit les mains sur ses épaules.  
Logan — Tu veux que je t'aide à l'accrocher ?  
Mac — Oui, merci.  
Il prit le collier des mains de la jeune fille et le regarda.  
Logan — C'est … C'est le collier que je t'ai offert.  
Mac — Moui.  
Logan — Tu sais ce qu'il représente ?  
Mac — Beaucoup de choses.  
Logan — Je suis heureux que tu te souviennes …  
Il l'accrocha et s'abaissa pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. Elle arrêta sa respiration un instant. Un long moment pendant lequel elle se sentait prête à flancher, à enfin retrouver ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina avec lui, enfin heureux …

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'd never go_

Il laissa glisser ses mains sur ses bras et l'encercla à nouveau de ses bras musclés tandis qu'il laissait courir ses lèvres dans son cou.  
_Okay, commando MacKenzie au rapport: les soldats ont rendu les armes, je répète, les soldats ont rendu les armes_  
Elle plaça ses mains sur les siennes et il sourit dans son cou, sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser.  
Logan — Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement …  
Mac — Oh, Log … Je …

_Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

*DING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG*  
Logan — Mais cette p***** de saloperie de sonnette de m****!  
Il se redressa, rompant le contact. Mac se retourna sur lui en souriant.  
Mac — Respire.  
Logan — Rappelle-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas arraché cette saleté de sonnette ce matin ?  
Mac — Parce que généralement, on ne vit pas deux fois la même chose sur la même journée.  
Logan — Ouais, c'était certainement pas ma journée.  
Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et elle lui emboîta le pas.  
Logan — Je te jure que si c'est encore Dick, je le tue sur place.  
Mac — On ne touche pas à Dick, on pourrait avoir des problèmes avec la société protectrice des Animaux.  
Logan s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier et se retourna sur elle.  
Logan — Des Animaux en voie de disparition.  
Mac — C'est clair qu'il doit être le dernier de son espèce, hein, hein? Rassure-moi !  
Logan — Tant qu'il ne se reproduit pas …  
Mac — Surtout avec Madison !  
Il se remit en route et se retrouva à la porte, main sur la poignée. Mac se positionna en face de lui et lui sourit.  
Logan — Tu aurais fait quoi si cet engin de malheur n'avait pas sonné ?  
Mac — Je t'aurais repoussé bien sûr.  
Logan — Bien sûr.  
Il passa une main sur sa joue et elle sourit. Elle accrocha son regard dans le sien.  
Mac — Alors, tu l'ouvres cette porte ?  
Logan — Comment tu me parles, ça me tue !  
Il fit mine de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. Mac sourit et le poussa du bras.  
Mac — Allez, mauviette, laisse faire la femme, pousse-toi !  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Dick qui les regardait, l'air béat.  
Logan — Et le gagnant de la mandale en or de ce soir est DICK CASABLANCAS !  
Dick se protégea instinctivement le visage des mains.  
Dick — Heyyyyy mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?  
Logan — Arrête de venir sonner chez moi, bordel !  
Dick — Hein ? Quoi ? Chez toi c'est un bordel?  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel et Mac pouffa de rire.  
Logan — C'est ça ouais, fais le sourd va !  
Il lui fila une tape derrière la tête. Dick fit mine de faire une prise de karaté.  
Dick — Pas toucher ! Pas toucher !  
Logan — Booooon, on y va à cette fête parce qu'il m'épuise déjà !  
Mac sourit et sortit devant les deux garçons. Dick la mata descendre les marches en sifflant. Logan lui tapa à nouveau derrière le crâne.  
Logan — Chasse gardée.  
Dick — Pfff, il te les faut toutes !  
Logan — Non, il ne me faut que celle-là, les autres, je te les laisse !  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se dépêcha de rejoindre Mac qu'il prit par la main. Elle se retourna sur lui et lui sourit.  
Dick — Hey, les amoureux de Pênet, vous pourriez m'attendre !

Ils arrivèrent à la soirée de Duncan et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils ne reconnaissaient personne.  
Dick — Je me demande où sont les autres !  
Logan — Tu crois que Dudu aura pensé à les inviter ?  
Mac — Il ne les aurait pas oublié ! Tiens, regardez, y a Wallace ! Je vais le saluer.  
Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, laissant Dick et Logan tous les deux. Ils scrutèrent la foule, un peu en retrait.  
Dick — T'as vu la salope blonde en robe rose, on dirait Barbie Robe de Soirée tout droit sortie de sa boîte.  
Logan — Ca n'a rien à voir avec la fille en vert pomme là-bas qui semble avoir le double de son âge.  
Dick — Oh, et regarde ce ringard de chez ringard qui a une moule sur la tête !  
Ils se mirent à rire du gars qui passait.  
Dick — Lutin de mierf, cette soirée va être la loose complète ! Y a que des blaireaux.  
Logan — Et pas une goutte d'alcool.  
??? — Et surtout, tous les gens ont l'air d'avoir un balai enfoncé bien loin dans le derrière.  
Ils se retournèrent tous les deux en même temps pour voir qui leur parlait. Ils détaillèrent du regard une petite brune qui se tenait à leur hauteur, l'air blasé, un jeans et un top comme habit pour une soirée chez Monsieur le Maire. Dick donna un coup de coude à Logan pour que celui-ci le regarde et monta son pouce en l'air pour lui montrer qu'il trouvait l'inconnue tout à fait à son goût.  
Logan — Tu as l'air aussi blasée que nous par ce genre de soirée. Moi c'est Logan.  
??? — Charlie.  
Dick lui tendit la main.  
Dick — Moi c'est Dick.  
Charlie — Dick comme …  
Dick — Ouais.  
Charlie — Intéressant.  
Logan — Alors, Charlie, que fais-tu ici si tu t'y ennuies ?  
Charlie — Je te retourne la question.  
Logan la regarda amusée. On aurait dit lui, avec plus d'atouts féminins. Elle avait la même assurance, la même morgue, le même répondant.  
Logan — Bah, les soirées sont longues à Smalltown.  
Charlie — Crois-moi, elle le sera encore plus ici. En plus, sérieux, t'as vu le gars qui organise ? On dirait Ken, le mari de Barbie, en brun.  
Dick éclata de rire tandis que Logan essayait de garder son sérieux.  
Charlie — Et puis seriously … Duncan ? C'est quoi pour un nom ça? C'est pas le nom du singe qu'on a sauvé au zoo d'Atlanta ?  
Dick s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui pour réussir à retrouver son calme alors que Logan étudiait la jeune fille du regard.  
Charlie — Enfin, bref, ce garçon est trop gentil pour ne pas cacher un secret. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a fait de méchant le petit saint à sa maman.  
_Okay, cette fille est impressionnante ! Elle a la capacité de connaître les gens d'un seul regard. Essayons qu'elle évite de nous cataloguer trop vite_  
Logan — Aheummm … Et tu vis où à Smalltown ? T'es mariée?  
Charlie — Tu parles! Mère célibataire dans un petit bungalow. On m'a filé un bébé chuineur.  
Dick — Vrai ? Et il est où en ce moment ?  
Charlie — Attends, tu crois pas que je l'ai gardé ? Dès que je l'ai reçu, j'l'ai enfermé dans mon frigo. Il a arrêté de chuiner quelques heures plus tard.  
Dick — Oh mon dieu. Pauvre gosse. Je crois qu'il est …  
Charlie — Mort ? Congelé ? Y a plutôt intérêt ! Elle arrêtait pas de beugler cette créature.  
Logan sourit, étudiant toujours la jeune fille du regard.  
Dick — M'en parle pas, j'ai la même à la maison !  
Logan — Tiens, en parlant de ça …  
Madison s'approchait, une lueur étrange sur le visage.  
Madison — Dick !  
Charlie — Oh, Barbie Poufiasse vient nous rendre une petite visite.  
Madison — T'es qui toi ?  
Charlie — Ton pire cauchemar.  
Elle avait dit ça avec assurance et hargne. Logan sourit. Elle ne manquait pas d'aplomb. Seulement, Madison Sinclair n'en manquait pas non plus. Ca promettait d'être marrant, finalement, comme soirée.  
Madison — Non mais tu te prends pour qui toi ?  
Charlie — Again : Ton pire cauchemar ! Tu peux renouveler tes remarques ou alors t'en a juste deux que tu ressors en alternance.  
Elle prit un air tout à fait Madisonien pour l'imiter.  
Charlie — Dick ! T'es qui toi ? T'es qui toi? Dick ! T'es qui toi ? Dick !  
Dick se remit à rire et Logan commença à franchement bien se marrer aussi.  
Madison — Non mais elle se moque de moi ou je rêve !  
Charlie — Oh mon Dieu, une variante ! Chapeau bas !  
Madison la toisa du regard pendant quelques secondes, les ailes de son nez battant à toute vitesse, signe d'extrême nervosité chez elle, et finit par tourner les talons et s'en aller.  
Dick — Heyyyy ! Mais t'es un repousse-Madison toi ! Log, j'veux la même à la maison !  
Charlie — Quand tu me disais que tu avais une créature toi aussi, j'm'imaginais pas … ca !  
Logan sourit. Il ne savait pas du tout qui était cette fille mais il l'adorait déjà !  
Charlie — Non mais regardez-moi ça ! Une coupe pareille au 21ème siècle c'est pas permis !  
Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers l'endroit que la jeune fille fixait et se marrèrent tous deux.  
Logan — La Juvamine !  
Dick — Mireille Mathieu !  
Charlie — Lutin, vous êtes plus salauds que moi encore !  
Dick — Tu peux pas imaginer !  
Charlie — Moi pour rester dans la gamme jouet, j'aurais dit que c'était un Playmobil mais chacun son point de vue.  
Logan — Ca se tient, ça se tient.  
Piz les remarqua, leur fit un signe et s'approcha d'eux.  
Charlie — Ohhhh putaiiiiiiiin !  
Logan se retourna sur elle, étonné.  
Charlie — Il va pas venir VOUS parler quand même.  
Logan — Malheureusement, je pense bien que si.  
Charlie — Bien. Ca va être amusant alors.  
Elle se frotta les mains et Dick s'assit pour ne rien rater du spectacle.  
Piz — Salut Logan. Salut charmante demoiselle dont je ne sais pas le nom.  
Charlie — Voldemort.  
Piz — Hein ?  
Charlie — Celle dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.  
Piz la regarda, comme bloqué, cherchant ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.  
Charlie — Voldemort ? Non ? Ca te parle pas?  
Piz continua à la regarder, la bouche à demi ouverte, ne sachant que répondre.  
Charlie — Okay, laisse tomber je ne voudrais pas brusquer tes deux neurones !  
Elle fit un signe de dédain de la main et se retourna sur Dick pour mimer qu'elle vomissait, ce qui fit mourir de rire le blond.  
Piz — C'est … c'est ta sœur ?  
Logan — Ma sœur ?  
Piz — Bah, elle … tain, elle me fait peur cette fille !  
Logan — Attends, elle mesure un mètre cinquante, elle saurait rien te faire de bien méchant !  
Charlie — Si j'étais toi, beau gosse, j'avancerais pas des théories bidons sans savoir.  
Logan se retourna sur la brunette et sourit. Elle n'avait vraiment peur de rien.  
Piz — Je … Vous voulez boire un verre ?  
Dick — De punch ?  
Piz — Bah pourquoi pas?  
Charlie — Ouais, très bonne idée, Le Hanson, va donc nous chercher des rafraîchissements, on va garder la place ici.  
Piz lui fit un sourire qu'il voulait tombeur (NDA : Et tout le monde sait qu'il en est incapable hahaha) et s'en alla.  
Charlie — Je sais que tout le monde a son boulet mais les gars, ça fait deux en pas trente secondes ! Faut se refaire des amis convenables hein !  
Logan — Comme toi ?  
Charlie — Peu importe ! Tant que vous échappez à ça ! Vous imaginez pas ! Ils sont comme des zombies qui vous aspireront le cerveau et vous rendront à l'état de larve comme eux ! Faut remédier à cette situation, vraiment !  
Logan se marra et Dick sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.  
Dick — Elle a pas tort …  
Charlie — Oh mon Dieu, Barbie Guerrière s'avance vers nous, sortez les armes !  
Logan se retourna pour voir de qui elle parlait, même si au fond de lui, il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.  
Logan — Veronica.  
Veronica — Logan, on doit parler.  
Charlie — Waf, waf, waf !  
Veronica se retourna sur elle d'un air courroucé. Charlie adopta un sourire angélique de circonstance.  
Veronica — T'es qui toi ?  
Charlie — Oh mon Dieu ! Elle vient de la même chaîne de fabrication que Barbie Poufiasse ! Sauvez-moi ! A moi, à moi !  
Logan se mit à rire franchement. Cette fille était hilarante, ironique et sarcastique à souhait. Ca faisait du bien de trouver quelqu'un qui ne se prenait pas la tête.  
Veronica — Logan, c'est quoi ça ?  
Avant que Logan ne put répondre, Charlie se plaça devant Veronica, les mains sur les hanches.  
Charlie — Dis donc, choupinette pouet pouet, quand on est polie, on dit « C'est qui » et pas « C'est quoi » !  
Veronica — Non mais je rêve ? Tu comptes m'apprendre la politesse en plus !  
Charlie sourit et haussa les épaules.  
Charlie — Ca te ferait sûrement pas de mal !  
Veronica — Hey, oh, si je t'avais sonné, ça se saurait !  
Charlie — Wow, la répartie !  
Veronica — Tssssss !  
Elle lança un dernier regard bien vexé à Logan, puis à la brunette et tourna les talons pour s'en aller !  
Dick — Tain, Log, t'as vu ? C'est une repousse-Madison et une repousse-V intégrée ! Je veux la même !  
Charlie se retourna vers les deux garçons et leur sourit.  
Charlie — Visiblement, vos copains m'apprécient moyennement. Je vais vous laisser, je ne veux pas créer de problèmes.  
Elle les avait déjà quitté de deux mètres que Logan la rattrapa par le bras.  
Logan — Non, reste avec nous, on va bien s'amuser !  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et ils retournèrent près de Dick, prêts à jaqueter sur tous les gens qui passaient près d'eux.

Ils s'étaient assis sur une banquette qui se trouvait à proximité, l'un à côté de l'autre et s'amusaient à donner une note à chaque personne qui passait devant eux.  
Charlie — Cette fille s'est coiffée avec une prise électrique. Je lui donne 5 sur 10 pour l'originalité !  
Dick — Attends, t'as vu ce qu'elle a dans les cheveux ? Des papillons roses ? Seriously ?  
Charlie — Chéri, « seriously » c'est mon expression, alors t'es gentil …  
Dick — Attends … "chéri"? Hey, ma belle, on a pas élever les cochons ensemble hein …  
Charlie — C'est ta tactique pour draguer les filles ? Se-ri-ous-ly ? Parce que si c'est ta tactique, faudrait la revoir …  
Dick — Qui a dit que je te draguais ?  
Charlie — Comme si tu n'aimerais pas te retrouver dans une baignoire de chocolat chaud tout nu avec moi.  
Dick se retourna sur Logan qui était de l'autre côté de Charlie et lui balança un sourire béat.  
Charlie — C'est bien ce que je pensais !  
Dick — Attends, tu me parles de mon fantasme le plus pressant ! Comment t'as deviné ?  
Charlie — Chéri, sache que ton fantasme est exactement le même que celui de la moitié du monde masculin.  
Logan — Pas le mien en tout cas.  
Charlie — Non, toi tu veux quelque chose d'un peu plus …risqué, dangereux. Ca se voit dans ton regard. Je dirais plutôt un endroit public …  
Logan rejeta la tête en arrière et sourit.  
_Okay, nous avons une voyante extra-lucide parmi nous _  
Charlie — Non mais regardez-moi cette choucroute !  
Ils levèrent les yeux vers la personne qu'elle regardait et se marrèrent à leur tour.  
Dick — Comment peut-on sortir coiffé ainsi ?  
Charlie — C'est pas ce que tu te dis en te regardant dans le miroir ?  
Dick — Arrête de m'ennuyer.  
Charlie — Je ne fais que constater.  
Dick — Logaaaaaan ! La madame elle fait rien que m'embêter!  
Logan — Faites ce que vous voulez tant que vous me mêlez pas à vos histoires!  
Duncan se dirigeait vers eux. Logan eut le temps d'entendre un « oh, oh » de Dick avant qu'il ne se plante devant eux.  
Duncan — Salut les gars.  
Dick — Hey, Duncan.  
Logan ne tourna pas la tête mais sut parfaitement ce que Charlie faisait, c'est-à-dire pouffer de rire et imiter le singe du zoo d'Atlanta. Il tenta de garder une contenance.  
Logan — Hey Dudu !  
Re-rire de Charlie qui n'en pouvait plus.  
Logan — Chouette ta fête! Manque cruellement d'alcool !  
Charlie marmonna un « Normal quand on voit qui organise » dans sa barbe et Logan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Duncan fronça les sourcils en la regardant.  
Duncan — On a pas été présentés !  
Charlie — Non, pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs.  
Elle se leva et lui tendit la main.  
Charlie — Je m'appelle Charlie.  
Duncan — Enchanté, moi c'est Duncan.  
Elle pouffa à nouveau et se laissa retomber entre les deux garçons.  
Duncan — Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser.  
Dick — T'as pas idée !  
Duncan — Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. Je voulais juste prévenir les deux alcoolos de la soirée que le professeur nous a gracieusement offert quelques bouteilles de champagne et qu'elles sont au bar !  
Il leur sourit et s'en alla.  
Charlie — Je rêve ou il a dit "champagne"?  
Logan — Le mot magique (NDA : Cassedédi toute spécial à ma Lu d'amour)  
Ils se levèrent tous les trois en même temps. A ce moment-là, Mac fendit la foule pour parvenir jusqu'à eux.  
Charlie — Hey là …  
Dick — Ouuuuch, sujet délicat.  
Charlie — Voilà enfin quelqu'un dans cette fête qui fait preuve de bon goût vestimentaire.  
Logan sourit, y avait pas à dire, cette fille était géniale.  
Mac — Salut !  
Charlie — Bonjour, moi c'est Charlie ! Laisse-moi deviner …  
Elle se retourna sur les deux garçons et les étudia tour à tour du regard.  
Charlie — Tu as une histoire avec celui-là.  
Elle désigna Logan qui lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui prouver qu'elle ne se trompait.  
Charlie — Oh, ça se sent trop ! Vous avez une de ces tensions sexuelles entre vous deux !  
Dick se mit à se marrer tandis que Mac baissait les yeux rougissante et que Logan remerciait le ciel de lui envoyer le messie réincarné en Charlie.  
Mac — Moi c'est Cindy, enfin tout le monde m'appelle Mac.  
Charlie — Mac comme …  
Dick — Mac Donald !  
Logan — Macintosh !  
Dick — Mc Steamy !  
Logan — Macarena!  
Mac — Et Mac dans ta tronche si tu la fermes pas!  
Les deux garçons sourirent. Charlie prit le bras de la jeune fille et la tira avec elle.  
Charlie — Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi, viens on va goûter ce succulent champagne que Ken nous propose !  
Mac se retourna sur Logan pour lui faire un clin d'œil et suivit la jeune fille.

_So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long_

Dick — Logan, cette fille c'est trop de la bombe.  
Logan — Ouais, merci, ça je sais !  
Dick sourit et regarda son pote qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux l'endroit où Mac se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Dick — Je te parlais de Charlie.  
Logan — Ah, pardon.  
Dick — Tu peux essayer de suivre stp ?  
Logan — C'est vrai qu'elle est … spéciale !  
Dick — Attends, cette fille, c'est une bombe, et Logaaaan, elle a notre humour bordel !  
Logan — C'est vrai que c'est rare …  
Dick — Tu peux arrêter de penser à Mac juste trente secondes et te concentrer sur ce que je te dis?  
Logan — Mais je t'écoute, Dick, je t'écoute.  
Dick leva les yeux au ciel.  
Dick — C'est une fille comme ça qu'il me faut, mec ! Je la veux !  
Logan — Bé, fonce !  
Dick — Ze peux pas.  
Logan — Et pourquoi ?  
Dick — Elle m'intimide !  
Logan se marra et regarda son meilleur ami dandeliner de la tête d'un air gêné.  
Logan — Dick Casablancas intimidé hein ? Y a vraiment un début à tout. Je lui parlerais.  
Dick — T'es un vrai frère !  
Ils se firent un high five quand ils furent ameutés par une voix de fille qui hurlait et la masse qui s'était formée autour du bar.

Logan se fraya un chemin parmi la foule amassée et vit Charlie, dos à lui, agenouillée à terre.  
Logan — Charlie, que se passe-t-il ?  
Charlie — J'en sais rien, elle a bu un coup de champagne et elle est tombée comme ça !  
Logan posa son regard sur la fille qui avait sa tête posée sur les genoux de Charlie et comprit que c'était Mac. Il se jeta à genoux à côté de Charlie et prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
Logan — Mac ? Tu m'entends ?  
Dick arriva un peu après et s'agenouilla aussi.  
Dick — Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_But you know, you know, you know _

Logan ne lui répondit pas. Il avait pris la tête de Mac sur ses propres genoux et lui caressait les cheveux.  
Logan — J't'en prie, réponds-moi …  
Dick — Logan …  
Logan — J't'en prie…

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say _

Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Veronica arriva et s'agenouilla face à lui.  
Veronica — Que se passe-t-il ?  
Logan releva la tête, les joues couvertes de larmes et regarda Veronica.  
Logan — Dégagez tous !  
Dick — Log !  
Logan — Dégagez ! Laissez-lui de l'air!  
Dans sa voix transperçait la rage. Charlie se releva et tira Dick en arrière pour le forcer à se relever. Veronica, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
Veronica — Logan, faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !  
Logan — Je t'ai dit de dégager !  
Veronica — Log …  
Logan — DEGAGE VERONICA !  
Il avait hurlé. La foule autour de lui se recula un peu. Veronica finit par se relever également.  
Il reporta son attention sur Mac toujours inconsciente.  
Logan — Je t'en prie, mon ange, tu vas pas me laisser. Tu peux pas me laisser. Tu peux pas me laisser encore une fois. Je le supporterais pas ! Je t'aime tellement …

_I love you  
I loved you all along _

Logan — Je t'en prie, réveille-toi, tu peux pas me faire ça. Je mourrais si tu n'es plus près de moi. J't'en prie …  
Il appuya son front sur le sien et se mit à pleurer comme un gamin.  
Logan — Me laisse pas … Me laisse pas encore … J't'en prie …  
Mac ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Il se recula un peu, soulagé.  
Mac — Logan ?  
Logan — Shhht, tout va bien.  
Mac — Logan, tu peux me ramener ?  
Logan — Bien sûr.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et se releva. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et passa ses petits bras autour de son cou.  
Logan — Tout va bien aller, je vais veiller sur toi, il ne t'arrivera rien.  
Mac — Je t'aime …  
Il se mit en route, souriant.  
Logan — Moi aussi, je t'aime.

_And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long _

A peine rentrés, il la déposa sur le lit et la débarrassa de ses chaussures. Elle avait l'air endormie. Quand il voulut se relever pour la laisser, elle se réveilla.  
Mac — Log.  
Logan — Hey, repose-toi.  
Mac — Je suis désolée. J'ai fait un malaise.  
Logan — On dirait bien oui …  
Mac — J'prends des médicaments pour ma cicatrisation et je pense que alcool et médicaments, c'était pas le bon plan.  
Logan — Même vidée tu nous fais des petites rimes …  
Mac — J'suis pleine de surprises moi.  
Il était assis à ses côtés et ôta une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage.  
Mac — Je t'aime, Logan.  
Logan — Si tu savais combien j'ai prié pour que tu me dises ça.  
Mac — Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait subir.  
Logan — C'est pas grave … Ce qui compte c'est ici et maintenant.  
Mac — Ici et maintenant, je t'aime, Logan. Je ne te laisserais pas.

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore _

Il sourit et se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle frissonna. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps.  
Logan — J'espère bien parce que je ne compte pas te laisser partir à nouveau …  
Mac — Je ne partirais plus …

_Believe it _

Elle l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément.  
Logan — Doucement, Mademoiselle-je-tombe-dans-les-pommes-sans-coussin-pour-amortir-la-chute ! T'as pas mal au crâne?  
Mac — Non, ça va. Par contre, ce serait pas de refus de beaux bras musclés pour me bercer et me rassurer.  
Logan — Ca peut se négocier.  
Il se coucha à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

_Hold on to me,and never let me go_

Mac ne savait pas où ça l'emmènerait, elle savait que son plan était foutu mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en tracasser maintenant. Elle avait entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit quand elle était à terre et elle ne pouvait plus lutter, elle ne voulait plus lutter. Elle l'aimait et le reste passait bien après. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sagement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trop heureux d'être enfin réunis.

TBC


	25. Linoleum

ac ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Logan était couché à côté d'elle et la regardait dormir. Il portait toujours les habits de la veille.  
Mac — Hey.  
Logan — Hey ma princesse.  
Mac — T'es déjà réveillé ?  
Logan — Hum, oui, tu ronflais.  
Elle lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule et lui tira la langue. Il sourit. Quand il s'était réveillé, il s'était pincé à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais non, elle était bien là, blottie tout contre lui, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et ils allaient enfin aller bien. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux.  
Il approcha son visage délicatement du sien et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Mac — Logan ?  
Logan — Hum ?  
Mac — Tu va me faire l'amour ou tu va rester encore gentil comme un petit garçon tout attentionné ?  
Logan — Pardon ?  
Mac — Bah oui, quoi ! Et quoi, t'as une réputation de Serial Baiseur à assurer quand même !  
Logan sourit. Ils étaient tellement bien ensemble, comment avaient-ils pu rester séparés aussi longtemps ?  
Il passa lentement la main sous son top et la caressa tendrement. Elle sourit. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément, profondément. Elle se retira.  
Mac — Dans 3 secondes, la sonnette retentit.  
Logan — J'crois pas non.  
Mac — Tu paries ?  
Logan — Tout ce que tu veux, je l'ai défoncée cette nuit !  
Mac rigola d'un rire cristallin. Logan planta ses yeux sur elle et la dévora du regard. Elle redevint sérieuse et se mordit la lèvre, tout en laissant courir sa main sous sa chemise, tandis qu'avec l'autre, elle s'employait à la lui déboutonner. Il l'embrassa à nouveau tout en lui retirant son top. Il descendit sa bouche le long de son cou, continua sur sa poitrine, où il s'attarda avec sa langue et embrassa ensuite son ventre. Elle rigola, chatouilleuse. Il releva la tête sérieux.  
Mac — Quoi ?  
Logan — Alors, t'es bien sûre ?  
Mac — Sûre ?  
Logan — Que c'est moi que tu veux !  
Mac — Béééé, je sais, pas … Y avait aussi Dick sur ma liste, mais il était un peu trop mâle pour moi.  
Logan lui sourit.  
Logan — Ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas aussi mâle que Dick ?  
Mac — Ou que Dick est plus mâle que toi, c'est au choix !  
Logan — Arrrrgh, je m'avoue vaincu !  
Il se laissa rouler sur le côté et elle vint se poser au dessus de lui, un regard malicieux posé sur son torse maintenant dénudé.  
Logan — Tant que tu ne trouves pas Dudu plus mâle que moi, ça va …  
Mac — Bééééé …  
Logan — Alors, ça, tu va me le payer !  
Il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit rouler sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il la caressait en même temps avec ses mains. Il lui susurra à l'oreille.  
Logan — Je vais te montrer qui est le plus doué des trois en tout cas …  
Mac — J'attends que ça …

TOC TOC TOC.

Logan releva la tête.  
Logan — Non mais c'est pas vrai !  
Mac — Bé si.  
Logan — Je vais le démolir.  
Mac — Allez, c'est ton pote chéri, tu va pas lui faire ça !  
Logan — Attends, je décroche la sonnette, bordel ! Et tu crois qu'il aurait pu ne pas frapper ? Se dire « Tiens, la sonnette est arrachée, Logan doit être occupé, je repasserai plus tard » ?  
Mac — Dick est Dick, mon cœur.  
Logan — Dick va être de la chair à patée Dickienne dans moins de trente secondes.  
Il se releva et elle sourit.  
Mac — Respire, c'est ton pote malgré tout.  
Logan — C'est parce que c'est mon pote que je lui ai pas mis mon poing dans la figure avant !  
Il descendit les marches à toute allure et ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec. Seulement, il ne trouva pas Dick sur son seuil.  
En réalité, il ne trouva personne. Il baissa les yeux et vit le bébé chuineur installé dans son maxi cosi, une lettre posée sur lui. Il soupira et prit la lettre. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son meilleur ami  
« A l'heure où vous lirez ces quelques lignes,  
j'aurai déjà mis un terme à cette chienne de vie indigne !!  
J'en ai marre de souffrir, marre de fuir,  
marre de me dire que j'ai toujours le mal de vivre.

(toute ressemblance avec une chanson connue est bien entendu du hasard)

signé : Dick »

Logan — What the fuck … ?  
Il regarda autour de lui.  
Logan — Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce con ?  
Il descendit les marches qui le menaient à la rue et se retrouva sur le trottoir à regarder à droite et à gauche pour trouver Dick. Il aperçut Charlie, un peu plus loin, en tenue de sport, en train de faire des étirements. Il la regarda longuement sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle sentit un regard posé sur elle et se retourna. Elle lui sourit en le voyant et s'approcha en trottinant.  
Charlie — Salut !  
Logan — Hey !  
Charlie — T'as l'air perturbé !  
Logan — Bé, ouais.  
Charlie passa ses yeux de Logan au mot qu'il tenait toujours en main à la poupée qui s'était mise à hurler sur le seuil puis elle sourit.  
Charlie — Si ça peut te rassurer, je l'ai vu il y a deux minutes poser le bébé hurleur et le mot et s'en aller à vive allure en se marrant comme un con.  
Logan — Tu m'étonnes ! Il adore me faire flipper ce crétin !  
Elle lui sourit et il resta figé. Son sourire … Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais il le paralysait. Il essaya de sourire péniblement mais ne parvint qu'à faire une pâle grimace.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore aujourd'hui ?  
Mac — Logggggggggg ?  
Il se retourna et vit Mac, sur le seuil de la porte qui l'appelait.  
Mac — C'est quoi ça ?  
Logan — Hummm, entre mille réponses, je dirais : « Le bébé chuineur de Dick ».  
Mac — Oufff ! J'ai cru que la cigogne était passée cette nuit !  
Logan — Ta période de gestation aurait été bien courte …  
Mac — On dit « grossesse » pour un être humain, mon cœur.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et se blottit dans ses bras.  
Mac — Salut Charlie !  
Charlie — Hey, salut Mac ! Ca va mieux ?  
Mac — Beaucoup mieux, merci.  
Elle leva sa petite tête curieuse vers Logan et lui désigna le bébé qui hurlait toujours.  
Mac — Alors tu m'expliques ?  
Logan — Aloooors, figures-toi que mon crétin de meilleur ami a planté son crétin de bébé qui chuine devant notre porte en laissant ce crétin de mot.  
Mac — Ca fait beaucoup de crétins dans la même phrase.  
Logan — Logique, c'est la famille de Madison.  
Charlie — Oufff, Logan au matin, Logan vilain !  
Mac — Non, Logan sans calin, Logan frustré hein !  
Logan se retourna sur sa petite amie et lui fit un clin de tombeur.  
Logan — Logan sans sa Mac, Logan pas gonflé à mac !  
Mac — Alors, ça c'était poétique !  
Charlie — Et tellement gracieux !  
Logan — Gracieux ? C'était moi dans les 7 nains !  
Mac — Ouais, si il y avait eu Obsédé ou Pervers, tu aurais eu ce rôle-là !  
Logan — Oh mais que tu es vilaine, Grincheuse !  
Mac haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le bébé.  
Logan — Tu vas où mon cœur ?  
Mac — Loin de toi !  
Logan mima de se prendre un poignard en plein cœur tandis que la jeune fille empoignait le maxi cosy et rentrait dans la maison.  
Charlie — Mais dis donc, c'est l'amour vache !  
Logan — Je déteste les histoires d'amour niaises moi !  
Charlie — Moi je déteste les histoires d'amour tout court.  
Logan — C'est ce que je pensais avant d'être avec Mac.  
Charlie — Ooooh, comme c'est touchant ! Par contre, désolée de te faire revenir sur terre mais en disant ça, tu fais vraiment niais.  
Logan mit une main devant sa bouche et fit une mine confuse.  
Logan — Merde, ça va nuire à ma réputation.  
Il finit par hausser les épaules.  
Logan — Tant pis, j'assume, ça en vaut la peine !  
Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit le sourire.  
*Baaaaaaaaaafff* Blocage. Again. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, bordel ?  
Charlie — Hey, Logan ! Youhouuuu!  
Elle cligna des doigts devant ses yeux pour capter son attention.  
Logan — Hum ?  
Charlie — T'étais où là ?  
Si je le savais, crois-moi, je te le dirais  
Logan — Entre ici et là-bas.  
Charlie — Okay, je retire ce que j'ai dit : Logan lève-tôt, Logan Victor Hugo (NDA : Hahahaha, pardon, fallait que je le place)  
Logan se marra. Il vit la jeune fille faire une grimace et eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir qui la mettait dans cet « état » . Duncan arrivait à quelques mètres d'eux.  
Duncan — Hey, Logan !  
Charlie — Je t'avais pas dit de changer de fréquentations?  
Logan — Oui bé, ça vient pas comme ça, hein, je te signale qu'on vit dans une toute pitite ville. Smalltown, c'est pas pour rien hein !  
Charlie — Bon, je te laisse une chance : quand tu sors d'ici, tu remédies à la situation.  
Logan — Pfiouuu, Charlie jugeant, Charlie un vrai tyran.  
Charlie — Hum. Mes rimes sont meilleures.  
Logan — Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait !  
Duncan arrivait enfin à leur hauteur et leur sourit. Charlie marmonna dans ses dents.  
Charlie — Sourire Colgate, bonjour.  
Logan étouffa un fou rire.  
Duncan — Et bé, t'es bien levé tôt pour une fois, Echolls.  
Logan — Euuuh, Dudu, depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ?  
Duncan — J'sais pas, j'avais envie d'essayer.  
Charlie, un peu cachée derrière Logan en profita pour y aller de son petit commentaire.  
Charlie — Mais qu'il est con …  
Logan ré-étouffa un fou rire et essaya d'afficher une mine sérieuse devant Duncan.  
Duncan — Vous faites quoi de beau ?  
Logan — J'cherche Dick.  
Duncan — Dick ?  
Logan — Ouais, Casablancas. J'avais oublié, faut dire le nom de famille maintenant. Grand, blond, l'air un peu « ailleurs ».  
Duncan — Il est chez moi !  
Charlie — Ah bé voilà une information qu'elle est intéressante.  
Duncan — D'ailleurs, j'passais pour vous inviter !  
Charlie — Encore ?  
La jeune fille mit une main devant sa bouche, l'air faussement confus.  
Charlie — Merde, j'ai dit ça tout haut ?  
Logan se marra à nouveau. Elle était vraiment délirante. Duncan la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Logan.  
Duncan — Fiesta-piscine chez moi cet aprem !  
Logan — Attends … T'as une piscine en plus ?  
Duncan — Je veux mon neveu …  
Charlie — Oh la rime de …  
Logan (la coupant) — Oui, merci Charlie, on a compris.  
Duncan — Alors ?  
Logan — J'en suis !  
Duncan — Parfait, j'vais voir Mac si elle veut venir !  
Il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis se retourna, les mains dans les poches.  
Duncan — Tu peux venir aussi, si tu veux, Charlotte.  
Sur ces mots, il esquissa un sourire, se retourna et se dirigea trouver Mac.  
Charlie était restée la bouche entrouverte.  
Charlie — Je rêve ou ce con m'a appelé Charlotte ?  
Logan — J'pense pas que c'était fait exprès, ce mec est dénué de tout sarcasme ou ironie.  
Charlie — Mouais …  
Logan — Bon, je t'invite à un café à la maison ?  
Charlie — Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'dois rentrer …  
Logan — Okay !  
Elle lui sourit et il resta à nouveau bloqué. Il avait vraiment un problème avec ce sourire mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur le problème en question. Il restait juste bloqué à la regarder quand elle souriait, comme hypnotisé.  
Elle était déjà partie de quelques pas quand il la rappela.  
Logan — Hey !  
Charlie — Ouais ?  
Logan — Tu viens à cette … comment il l'a appelé déjà? Fiesta-schtroumpf ?  
Charlie — Ouais, je te verrais là-bas !  
Elle lui fit un signe et il sourit ironiquement.  
Logan — A tantôt Charlotte !  
Charlie — Tiens-toi loin de la piscine tout à l'heure, sinon tu risquerais d'avoir un accident !  
Logan — Attends, qui te dis que j'ai pas le même problème que Dudu ?  
Charlie — Parce que toi, t'es un sarcasme sur pattes mon vieux !  
Logan — Ah ouais, et comment tu sais ça ?  
Charlie — Entre membres d'une tribu, on se reconnaît !  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla en trottinant. Il la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu au tournant d'une rue et soupira. Oui, il était vraiment hypnotisé par cette fille mais il ne parvenait pas à dire pourquoi.

Il entra dans la maison et entendit Mac et Duncan se disputer.  
Se disputer ? WTF ?  
Duncan — Tu prends des risques! On devait s'en tenir au plan !  
Mac — S'en tenir au plan ? Il s'agit de ma vie, Duncan !  
Duncan — Alors autant tout lui dire tout de suite ! Arrête de lui cacher la vérité !  
Mac — Je suis obligée de lui cacher ! Tu sais comment il pourrait réagir ! Tu sais ce qu'il ferait !  
Duncan — Je préfère quand même qu'il le sache plutôt que de l'apprendre que par quelqu'un d'autre que nous !  
Mac — Comment veux-tu que quelqu'un d'autre lui dise, on ne l'a dit à personne d'autre !  
Duncan — Je ne veux plus lui mentir, c'est mon ami !  
Logan en avait assez entendu, il fit demi-tour et sortit à toute vitesse de la maison, des larmes de rage aux yeux.

Logan marcha quelques mètres, passablement énervé, faisant craquer ses articulations de la main, incapable de réfléchir. Il voyait rouge, il fallait qu'il se défoule avant de faire un massacre sur quelqu'un. Le problème, c'est qu'à Smalltown, l'espace était réduit et qu'il commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit. Il avisa un arbre un peu plus loin, s'approcha et planta son poing de toutes ses forces dedans. Ca ne l'avait pas soulagé, loin de là. Avec son autre poing, il frappa une seconde fois.  
??? — Hey, Logan !  
Logan — Oh putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Mais c'est pas vrai !  
Piz arriva derrière lui, les mains dans les poches, tout sourire. Logan était appuyé à l'arbre, toujours aussi énervé, toujours aussi incapable de réfléchir.  
Piz — Hey, Logan, ça va ?  
Logan ne se retourna. Il ne préférait pas lui faire face, sinon il allait exploser. Et il pourrait faire des dégâts sur ce pauvre débile et bien évidemment, on mettrait ça sur le compte de la jalousie et il ne le voulait. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait d'ailleurs. Qu'on pense qu'il avait encore assez de sentiments pour Veronica Mars pour éprouver de la jalousie envers sa nouvelle histoire. Non, ça il ne pouvait pas laisser les gens croire ça.  
Logan — Ouais, ça va.  
Piz — Ca a pas l'air.  
Logan — Je te dis que CA-VA.  
Piz — T'es sûr.  
Logan frappa à nouveau dans l'arbre de toutes ses forces et se retourna sur Piz, qui le regardait hébété. Ses yeux étaient noirs de rage et lançaient toute la haine qu'il avait en lui.  
Piz — J'ai la réponse à ma question, ça va pas.  
Logan — Non, ça va pas ! Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ?  
Piz — Euuuh, dis toujours !  
Logan — Parce que j'en ai marre de t'avoir toujours à mes basques en permanence comme un épagneul que j'aurais trouvé au bord d'une route ! Lutin de mierf quoi, je t'ai pas recueilli ! Alors de l'air ! JE VEUX DE L'AIR ! Tu dégages !  
Piz recula, un peu surpris mais ne s'en alla pas.  
Logan — Oh putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ? DEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE STITCH !  
Piz — Aheum, en réalité c'est Stosh mais je préfère …  
Logan (le coupant) — Oh, t'es enrhumé que tu sens pas le danger ?  
Piz — Je voulais juste …  
Logan — T'as pas compris ! J'm'en fous de ce que tu veux, tu dégages ou je te fais dégager.  
Piz — Alors ça, je voudrais bien le voir.  
Il se planta tout fier, les bras croisés devant Logan. Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant et se détourna.  
Piz — Tu vois, t'es qu'un dégonflé.  
Logan soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna rapidement, sans que Piz ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il planta son poing en pleine figure de la Juvamine et celui-ci tomba sous le choc.  
Logan — Tant pis pour les « on dit », ça fait du bien.  
Il se massa le poing qu'il avait déjà ensanglanté à cause des coups dans l'arbre et passa au-dessus de Piz, allongé dans l'herbe, se tenant le nez de mal.  
Piz — Oh putaiiiiiiiiiiin !  
Logan — Ah non, désolé mon gars, ça c'est ma réplique !  
Il le regarda quelques instants et s'en alla.

Il marcha quelques instants, un peu plus calme et croisa Charlie, un drap de bain négligemment lancé sur son épaule, en tenue de bain, qui se dirigeait vers chez Duncan.  
Charlie — Et bé ? Tu va aller te baigner dans cette tenue ?  
Logan — Je vais pas me baigner.  
Charlie — Tu te fiches de moi ?  
Logan — J'ai l'air de me foutre de toi ?  
Charlie — Hey, prends un autre ton.  
Logan — En l'occurrence, je prends le ton que je veux.  
Charlie — Fais comme tu le sens.  
Elle haussa les épaules et s'en alla, vexée. Il la regarda s'éloigner et sentit la rage s'estomper tout d'un coup.  
Logan — Hey, Charlie !  
Elle ne se retourna pas.  
Saloperie de caractérielle de m****  
Logan — Je suis désolé hein !  
Elle continua à marcher mais sourit. Il la regarda s'éloigner et reprit le chemin de sa maison.

Dick — Hey, dude !  
Il se retourna et vit Dick qui s'avançait vers lui, en maillot de bain, l'air décontracté. La pression n'était pas encore retombée mais il savait que la présence de Dick lui ferait du bien.  
Logan — Hey, l'acharné de la sonnette.  
Dick — Lui-même, en personne.  
Logan — Et même pas géné avec ça …  
Dick — Allez, avoue que je mets un peu de piment à ta vie de couple comme ça !  
Logan — Du piment, j'en sais rien, par contre des tuiles, ça on peut dire que tu m'en fous des tas !  
Dick dévisagea son pote d'un air connaisseur.  
Dick — Ouuuuuuuh !  
Logan — Ouhhhh quoi ?  
Dick — Ouuuuuuuuuh la vilaine humeur !  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel et se dérida un petit peu.  
Dick — Alooooors, keskilamonloganou ?  
Logan — Ne me cause pas comme à ton bébé chuineur !  
Dick — Alors, un, je cause pas à mon bébé chuineur, c'est un principe. Je la plante sous le bras, je la balade, parfois je la trempe dans les WC pour la laver mais je ne lui parle pas. Ensuite, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette humeur de porte de prison ?  
Logan — C'est l'humeur Logan apprend des choses sur la vie sexuelle de sa petite amie avec Dudu. Alors comme ça tu la laves dans les toilettes, la gamine ?  
Dick — Ouais, et si elle est vraiment trop dégueu parce que j'l'ai laissée traîner dans le jardin, je rajoute un peu de javel et je tire la chasse comme ça … ATTENDS ! Tu peux répéter ta première phrase ? Copine, Dudu, vie sexuelle ? J'ai du mal comprendre.  
Logan — T'as malheureusement très bien compris Dick.  
Dick — Hahaha ! Tu te fous de moi ?  
Logan — J'ai vraiment l'air de rire ?  
Dick se tâta réellement un instant puis regarda Logan qui avait repris un air sérieux.  
Dick — Mouais. Ceci dit, tu me permets de pas y croire ?  
Logan — N'y crois pas si tu veux.  
Dick — Attends, mec, réfléchis. Mac ? Et Dudu ? C'est casiment physiquement impossible ! D'ailleurs, depuis le temps qu'il a plus rien fait, il doit même plus savoir comment ça marche !  
Logan — Bé apparement, il a retrouvé le mode d'emploi et j'aurais vaguement apprécié qu'il ne refasse pas le coup d'essai sur ma petite copine.  
Dick — Franchement, Logan, soyons réalistes ! Mac a des goûts de chiottes, d'accord …  
Logan — Je te remercie …  
Dick — Je veux dire à part toi bien sûr. Mais regarde mec, elle est sortie avec Beaver !  
Dick se tut et réfléchit quelques instants.  
Dick — Réflexion faite, elle pourrait très bien s'être fait Dudu.  
Logan — Merci Dick, un tel réconfort, ça me laisse sans voix !  
Dick — Ouais, je sais, un mot un geste, Dick fait le reste !  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel et se marra.  
Dick — Ah ben voilà, c'est déjà mieux, t'as laissé tomber ta gueule de procès verbal !  
Logan — Mais tu es charmant dis-moi !  
Dick — Toujours ! C'est mon deuxième prénom.  
Logan — Dick Charmant Casablancas. Ca sonne … spécial.  
Dick — C'est gracieux.  
Logan releva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et se marra. Il n'y avait vraiment que Dick qui avait ce don sur lui.  
Dick — Bon, maintenant que tes conneries te sont sorties de la tête, tu va t'enfiler un maillot et tu viens me rejoindre chez Dudu.  
Logan — N'ai pas envie.  
Dick — M'en fous, moi j'ai envie ! Une piscine, Log ! Y a une piscine et des tas de trucs à manger !  
Logan — Je …  
Dick lui fit un regard digne du Chat Potté de Shrek et Logan soupira.  
Logan — C'est bon, t'as gagné, je vais me changer et je te rejoins là.  
Dick lui fit un beau sourire satisfait et reprit la route vers chez Duncan.

Il se retourna pour rentrer se changer quand il buta sur quelque chose qui atteignait à peine son menton. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut Veronica, l'air embarrassé, qui se tenait devant lui.  
Veronica — Salut.  
Logan — Salut.  
Ils s'étudièrent du regard un instant, sans savoir quoi se dire.  
Veronica — Aheum, tu fais quoi ?  
Logan — J'allais chez Dudu.  
Veronica — Oh.  
Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête, toujours aussi gênés. Le regard de Veronica se porta sur les mains ensanglantées de Logan et elle ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.  
Veronica — Tes mains ! Que … ?  
Logan — Ah ouais, la rencontre d'un Logan énervé et d'un arbre !  
Veronica — Mais t'es fou ! Viens, il faut absolument te soigner ça !  
Logan — Ca ira, Ronnie, je soignerai ça à la maison.  
Veronica — Oh, comme tu veux.  
Logan — Oh, et en passant, mes mains ont aussi rencontrés le visage de ton copain .  
Veronica — Mon copain ?  
Logan — Ah parce que t'en as plusieurs en plus ?  
Veronica — Haha, très drôle.  
Logan — Je trouve aussi.  
Veronica — De qui tu parles ?  
Logan — De Stitch.  
Veronica — Il s'appelle Piz.  
Logan — Ouais, c'est pareil. C'est juste que Stitch, ça fait « connu » alors que Piz, ça fait juste ringard.  
Veronica — De toute façon, c'est pas mon copain.  
Logan — Oh, je vois c'était juste un coup d'un soir comme ça …  
Veronica — Logan, tu sais très bien que …  
Logan — Non mais t'expliques pas hein, de toute façon, en ce moment, tout le monde couche avec tout le monde alors …  
Veronica — Hein ?  
Logan — Rien, je me comprends.  
Veronica — Et quand tu dis que tes mains ont rencontré son visage ?  
Logan — Il l'avait cherché, j'en peux rien !  
Veronica — Ne me dis pas que tu l'as encore frappé ?  
Logan — Ecoute, au départ, je me demandais pourquoi il était tout le temps dans mon chemin, mais maintenant, je sais ! Il a été envoyé pour me servir de punching-ball, tu comprends ?  
Veronica — Logan …  
Logan — Ne me Logan pas ! Je lui ai dit de dégager. Il a pas voulu m'écouter. Pauvre de lui.  
Veronica — T'es vraiment pas croyable ! Pourquoi tu règles toujours tout par la violence ?  
Logan — Hummm, au hasard je dirais : « Parce que c'est ce que j'ai vu toute ma vie ? »  
Veronica — Ca n'excuse rien ! Tu as ta vie en mains ! A toi d'en faire ce que tu veux en faire.  
Logan — Et si je veux en faire un grand match de boxe Logan VS le monde entier.  
Veronica — Alors tu te la gâches.  
Logan — Ou alors les autres me la gâchent très bien pour moi.  
Veronica — Ne sois pas injuste.  
Logan — Injuste ? Tu ME trouves injuste ? TOI ?  
Veronica — Ca y est, je sens que ça va encore être de ma faute !  
Logan — Ca n'a rien avoir avec ta faute ou la mienne ! Je dis juste que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout clairement de la charité !  
Veronica — Ne commence pas avec ça. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre !  
Logan — Moi non plus mais ce que tu me dis me sidères ! Tu me trouves injuste ? C'est ma vie qui est injuste ! J'avais un peu qui me prenait pour un moins que rien, une mère qui m'aimait et qui m'a abandonné, une sœur, arghhh, j'en parle même pas de ma sœur, j'avais une petite amie que j'aimais et qui m'a trompé avec mon propre père pour après se faire défoncer le crâne par lui en personne.  
Veronica — Logan …  
Logan — J'AI PAS FINI ! J'avais aussi un meilleur ami, qui s'est barré sans même dire aurevoir, j'étais perdu, j'étais seul. Et quand enfin je rencontre quelqu'un qui me fait me sentir un peu moins seul, cette personne, blonde, petite, sentant bon les marshmallows et les promesses, cette personne m'accuse de tous les maux et n'arrive pas à avoir confiance en moi. Mais c'est pas tout. Non, ça continue ! Je retombe finalement sur quelqu'un qui me fait vivre. Chose que je n'avais plus faite depuis la mort de ma mère. Je revis. Et cette fille se fait trancher la gorge et disparaît me laissant seul avec ma peine, pour ré-apparaître plus tard sans souvenirs de notre fabuleuse histoire et le pire ? J'apprends qu'elle couche avec mon meilleur ami derrière mon dos ? Alors excuse-moi mais si tu me trouves injuste, je m'en moque bien ! Si je suis injuste c'est parce que la fatalité me rend injuste, VOUS me rendez injuste !  
Veronica le regarda intensément quelques secondes puis soupira.  
Veronica — Je suis désolée Logan, mais si tu te retrouves tout seul, c'est bien pour une raison. Tu repousses tout le monde, tu ne nous laisse pas nous approcher ! Tu nous éjectes, tu vis ta vie à toi tout seul, comme un grand garçon que tu veux être. Mais tu ne l'es pas Logan. Mac couche avec Duncan ? Ce n'est qu'un juste retour de manivelle. Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive. Ton karma est mauvais, il est temps d'en changer.  
Elle planta son regard plein de colère dans le sien qui était tout aussi en rage et puis s'en alla, le laissant là, bouillonnant de haine.

Logan retourna chez lui, en rage, les poings serrés. Mac arriva de la cuisine et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue, sans voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.  
Mac — Te voilà enfin, je m'inquiétais.  
Il tourna ses yeux vers elle et elle y lut toute la rage qu'ils contenaient. Elle se recula un peu.  
Mac — Ca va ?  
Logan — Tu couches avec Duncan ?  
Mac ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement.  
Mac — Pardon ?  
Logan — Je reformule : Est-ce que ce crétin de Duncan te baise ?  
Mac — Tu es d'un poétique aujourd'hui !  
Logan — Je peux te faire toutes les variantes : Est-ce que Dudu te fait ta fête ? Est-ce que toi et Dudu vous faites des hum hum ? Choisis, j'en ai des tas !  
Mac comprit qu'il ne rigolait pas et se demanda d'où lui était venue cette idée idiote.  
Mac — Logan, t'es malade ?  
Logan — Je t'ai posé une question. Ca ne nécessite pas une réponse très compliquée. Je me contenterais d'une monosyllabique.  
Mac — Mais enfin, Logan, t'as parfois de ces questions !  
Logan — Ecoute, je sais que Duncan et toi me cachez quelque chose et d'après ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, ça ressemblait fort à une liaison.  
Mac mit sa main devant sa bouche, frappée par la révélation. Il avait donc entendu tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.  
Logan — Ouuuh, la réaction qui veut tout dire.  
Mac — Ecoute, Logan, je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu mais …  
Logan — J'ai tout entendu.  
Mac — Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …  
Logan — Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Mac baissa les yeux. Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette situation ?  
Mac — Je … Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais …  
Logan — Okay, c'est bon j'ai compris !  
Mac — Fais-moi un peu confiance !  
Logan — Dis-moi ce qui se passe entre Duncan et toi et je te ferais confiance !  
Mac — Je …  
Elle releva les yeux vers lui.  
Mac — Je ne peux pas.  
Logan — Bien.  
Il mit une main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à partir.  
Mac — Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Logan — Je me casses d'ici ! Tu veux me prendre pour un con, fais-le mais sans moi.  
Mac — Log …  
Logan — Tu sais quoi, les gens ont raison !  
Mac — Hein ?  
Logan — Ouais, je suis quelqu'un sans cœur, un solitaire. J'ai pas envie qu'on m'approche et j'ai pas envie qu'on me connaisse. Je me suis trompé. Toi et moi, on s'est trompé. On a rien à faire ensemble. Rien. Alors sois contente, je te laisse ta liberté, va !  
Mac — Logan, tu n'es pas …  
Logan — Tu ne me connais pas ! Personne ne me connaît pas. Le Logan que vous croyiez connaître, il est mort, disparu, envolé, pfiouuuu … Maintenant, vous allez voir le vrai Logan, et franchement, vous n'aurez pas envie de le connaître.  
Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et la passa rapidement. Il dévala les quelques marches et passa la barrière.  
Mac — Logan !  
Il ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas se retourner. Il voulait juste arrêter de souffrir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette sensation de toujours avoir mal, de toujours en prendre plein la poire, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte de la ville et la força de quelques coups d'épaule. Smalltown était bien trop petite pour le vrai Logan. Son terrain de jeu favori, Neptune, avait bien besoin de lui …


	26. Sing for absolution

Logan était accoudé au bar, un Ballantines-Cola dans la main, dans une position de tombeur, dans le but de charmer la demoiselle qui se trouvait juste devant lui, assise sur un tabouret. Et ça fonctionnait plus que bien. Le charme Echolls n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, malgré les intempéries Mars et MacKenzie. Il sourit intérieurement en voyant la jolie brune lui sourire en retour à un de ses compliments. Avec un peu de chance, il rentrerait avec elle et ne serait pas obligé de passer la nuit seul. Il avait toujours détesté ça et depuis qu'il était sorti de Smalltown, il avait écumé les bars, fait la fête, bu à en perdre la raison. Il avait décidé de brûler la vie par les deux bouts et réussissait assez bien pour le moment. Et si il pouvait agrémenter le tout d'une jolie fille pour l'accompagner chez lui, il ne refusait évidemment pas.  
Logan — Si tu veux, je t'offre un verre à la maison, on sera plus tranquille.  
Une voix s'éleva derrière lui.  
??? — Logan Echolls le charmeur de ses dames !  
Cette voix … Il se retourna et l'aperçut, accoudée au bar, un verre de tequila à la main. Il la détailla du regard, connaisseur. Un jeans élimé taille basse qui moulait ses formes parfaites, un top rouge vif avec « That's me inside your head » écrit dessus, des baskets aussi rouges que le top et ses longs cheveux tombant négligemment sur ses épaules. Elle était appétissante. Elle était toujours appétissante. Bien plus que la brune qu'il draguait quelques instants auparavant.  
Logan — Toi dans un bar comme celui-ci ?  
??? — Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas une gentille petite fille sage !  
Logan — Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Et tu es quoi alors ?  
??? — Hummmm, une véritable petite coquine ?  
Logan — Dans tous les cas, tu restes donc « petite ».  
??? — C'est un problème ?  
Logan — Non, j'aime les petites …  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et recommanda une autre tequila.  
Logan — Alors, sérieusement, que fais-tu dans ce bar mal famé ?  
??? — Je te retourne la question.  
Logan — Je suis en chasse à la femelle facile et je pense que tu n'en es pas une …  
??? — Oh, moi je suis juste à la chasse de la bibine pas chère. Meilleur bar de la ville rapport « qualité »- (elle mima les apostrophes avec ses doigts) prix !  
Logan — Allez, viens, je te sors de là et je t'offre un verre dans un endroit un peu plus confortable !  
Elle se retourna sur lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux, en souriant.  
??? — Et où ça je te prie ?  
Logan — Dans mon appart.  
??? — Taratata ! C'est quoi ce jeu de séducteur ?  
Il se rapprocha d'elle et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.  
Logan — Ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici. Tu n'as pas peur dis-moi ?  
??? — Peur de toi ? Tu rigoles ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me faire ? Me balancer ton regard de charmeur, désolée, il en faut plus pour m'avoir. Me saouler ? Impossible, je dois mieux tenir l'alcool que toi.  
Logan — Arf, tu es une peste Charlie !  
Il se recula un peu et la jeune fille lui balança un regard de victoire et un sourire entendu. Il était trop atteint par l'alcool pour être hypnotisé comme il l'était d'habitude par son sourire mais il savait que quelque chose en elle le troublait. Quand ses lèvres avaient frôlé l'oreille de la jeune fille, il avait ressenti comme une décharge électrique. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça et se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il approfondirait la chose quand il serait un peu plus sobre.  
Charlie — Et toi, tu devrais reprendre des cours de séduction.  
Logan — J'crois pas non. Tu dois être insensible au charme que je dégage … Tu préfères les filles ?  
Charlie — Les filles, les garçons, les deux en même temps … Tant qu'ils se débrouillent, c'est ce qui compte.  
Logan — Intéressant. Allez, viens, je te ramène chez toi.  
Charlie — Ca ira merci. J'ai ma voiture. Rejoins donc ta petite copine qui n'arrête pas de me zieuter méchamment depuis tout à l'heure, je me débrouille bien seule.  
Logan — Non, très peu sans façon.  
Charlie — Pourtant, quand je vous ai « interrompu » tu étais prêt à l'emballer jusque chez toi pour consommer de suite. Je t'ai dit de changer de fréquentations mais de hausser le niveau pas de tomber au rang des putes.  
Logan se marra. La fille qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation s'approcha dangereusement de Charlie qui se releva de son tabouret, prête à riposter.  
La fille — C'est de moi que tu parles, pétasse ?  
Charlie — Tu vois une autre pute dans les environs, Einstein ?  
Elle voulut gifler Charlie avec la force d'un moineau mais celle-ci esquiva le coup et lui répondit par un coup de coude en pleine figure. La fille se tint le nez, pleurant.  
Logan — Wow.  
Charlie tira sur son top qui était un peu remonté et remit ses cheveux en place. Logan la regardait intrigué mais encore plus intéressé encore que quelques minutes auparavant.  
La fille — T'es folle ou quoi, tu m'as démonté le nez.  
Charlie — Ne t'avise jamais d'essayer de me toucher.  
La fille s'en alla, se tenant toujours le nez ensanglanté dans la main.  
Logan — Tu es une vraie petite balaise toi.  
Charlie — C'est pour ça que je te dis que je me débrouille parfaitement sans toi.  
Logan — Pour le coup, je comprends ouais !  
Charlie — Bon ben, bonne soirée !  
Elle se rassit sur le tabouret qu'elle occupait quelques minutes auparavant et lui tourna le dos. Il soupira et sortit finalement. Sa rencontre avec la jeune fille avait calmé ses effets et il était décidé à rentrer tranquillement chez lui. Demain, les cours reprenaient et il était peut-être en colère, mais il devait quand même aller suivre quelques cours pour rattraper ce qu'il n'aurait pas pour avoir quitter le jeu plus tôt.

Logan se réveilla le lendemain matin avec la gueule de bois. Une gueule de bois beaucoup moins forte que ces derniers jours, certes, mais une gueule de bois quand même. Il se leva et se dirigea instantanément vers l'étagère où il prit sa bouteille de Jack et s'en versa une longue rasade dans la gorge. Combattre le mal par le mal, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en laissant traîner son regard sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il vit une petite carte. **« Appelle-moi. Clara ».** _Brrrr. La fille du jour avant lui avait laissé son numéro. Pauvre fille, elles croient encore toutes au Père Noël et visiblement, je n'ai pas de traîneau garé devant chez moi. _Il prit la carte et la balança directement dans la corbeille à papier puis se dirigea vers la chambre et regarda le réveil. 7h15, il avait encore du temps devant lui. Il enfila un pantalon de jogging, des baskets et ses lunettes de soleil (NDA : Oui Amande, tu as bien noté, il n'a PAS passé de t-shirt *s'imagine Amour en train de baver*) et sortit de chez lui pour aller sur la plage et courir un peu.  
Il courait depuis un quart d'heure quand il se rendit compte qu'un tout petit chien le suivait en jappant joyeusement. Il s'arrêta et regarda la petite bête qui s'était également arrêtée, qui s'était assise et battait frénétiquement de la queue.  
Logan — Tu veux quoi le sac à puces ?  
Le chien lui répondit par un petit jappement et Logan soupira. Il le regarda encore quelques instants puis se remit en route. Après 3 secondes, il se retourna pour vérifier qu'il ne le suivait pas mais le chien était à nouveau dans ses pieds, courrant à la même allure que lui.  
Logan — Non, vas-y dégage ! Je suis pas ton maître okay !  
Le chien continua à le suivre, indifférent à ce que Logan lui disait. Il s'arrêta à nouveau, suivi de près par le chien.  
Logan — Je t'ai dit de te barrer ! Allez, ouste !  
Il esquissa un geste du pied pour le repousser et le chien s'écarta en kai-kai-ant (NDA : oui oui, ça existe, c'est Lulu, elle m'a dit ! Même si Amande aurait préféré que je mette « gémissant » mais bon, j'aime bien le kai kai qui appartient bien au chien et non à l'otarie, qui fait elle, onk onk. Désolée délire de trois folles dans la nuit !) et lui lança un regard déçu. Logan soupira. _Et ouais, c'est ça ma vie mon vieux, décevoir les gens et être déçu par ceux que j'aime_  
Il se remit en route et entendit le chien gémir (NDA : pas kai kai hein, juste une plainte de chien quoi *roule des yeux et va continuer à raconter nawak*) et s'arrêta, soupirant.  
Logan — C'est bon, allez, viens !  
Le chien ne se fit pas prier et se mit à trotter joyeusement derrière Logan sans le lâcher d'un mètre.  
Il s'arrêta après avoir couru une heure et s'assit sur le sable avec son nouveau compagnon qu'il caressa.  
Logan — Et bé, tu cours vite pour tes toutes petites pattes. Allez, j't'ai trouvé un nom ! Alonso t'ira très bien (NDA : niark niark niark, fallait que je le place *va se cacher de tant de conneries*)  
Une jeune fille s'approcha et s'abaissa à côté de lui pour caresser la tête du chien (NDA : Bé oui, elle allait quand même pas caresser la tête de Logan … Aheummm, j'arrête mes NDA :p) et releva la tête pour sourire à Logan.  
Jeune fille — Il est vraiment mignon, il s'appelle comment ?  
_Parce qu'en plus ce chien est un aimant à filles ? Intéressant … _  
Logan — Alonso  
Jeune fille — C'est bizarre comme nom !  
_Inculte ! Recalée ! _  
Logan — Ouais, bon, je dois y aller hein!  
Il se leva, le chien bondit sur ses pattes, prêt à le suivre.  
Jeune fille — Attends ! Je voulais faire connaissance.  
_Et collante avec ça, vite, un échappatoire ! _  
Il jeta son regard autour de lui et aperçut Veronica qui promenait Back up. Il sourit.  
Logan — Désolé mais ma copine m'attend ! Hey Vero !  
Il la planta là et sentit qu'elle le regardait encore. Il s'approcha alors de Veronica et l'attrapa dans ses bras avant de lui donner un long et passionné baiser sur la bouche. Veronica trop surprise pour réagir, se laissa faire, choquée. Il finit par lâcher sa bouche et lui sourit. Backup et Alonso avaient fait connaissance pendant ce temps et jappaient joyeusement.  
Veronica — C'est quoi ça ?  
Logan — Ma nouvelle façon de dire bonjour.  
Veronica — Intéressant. Mais je parle de la boule de poil qui essaye de monter mon chien alors qu'il fait 4 fois sa taille.  
Logan sourit, amusé par l'aplomb de Veronica qui ne donnait aucun indice de ce qu'elle pensait de ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Logan — Oh, ça c'est Alonso.  
Veronica — Alors Alonso est gay.  
Logan — Attends, pas d'insulte s'il te plaît, l'auteuZe ne te le pardonnerait pas (NDA : Hahahaha, je me fais rire moi-même … Breeeef)  
Veronica — Pourtant, Alonso essaye bel et bien de se faire mon chien qui est lui aussi un mâle donc bon … On voit que tu lui a déjà inculqué tes principes !  
Logan — Hey oh, je ne mange pas de ce pain là moi ! Tu sais mon credo non ? Jamais avec Dick !  
Veronica se marra franchement.  
Veronica — T'inquiète, c'est imprimé.  
Elle appela Backup et se prépara à partir.  
Logan — Hey, Ronnie ?  
Veronica se retourna.  
Logan — Tu me demandes rien ?  
Veronica — Euuuuh … Ah ouais, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? C'est ça la question que tu veux que je te pose je suppose?  
Logan — Comme si tu mourrais pas d'envie de la poser.  
Veronica — Bah non.  
Logan — Ouuuuh la menteuse.  
Veronica — Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. Et puis je connais la réponse.  
Logan — Qui est ?  
Veronica — Que tu ne peux pas résister à mon sex-appeal.  
Logan se marra.  
Logan — Ton quoi ?  
Veronica — Oui, tu sais, ce truc qui sert à attirer tous les garçons à moi.  
Logan — Ah, ce truc-là ! Ouais, je vois. Mais ça n'attire que les loosers du genre Piz.  
Veronica — Ouch, c'est trop d'honneur ! Une insulte bien placée de Logan Echolls dès le matin.  
Logan — Que veux-tu, tout le monde n'a pas ta chance.  
Veronica — Bon, je peux y aller alors ?  
Logan — Bahh non.  
Veronica — J'ai posé ta stupide question alors …  
Logan — Ah mais c'était pas ça …  
Veronica soupira.  
Veronica — C'était quoi alors ?  
Logan — Je pensais que tu me demanderais comment je vais.  
Veronica arqua un sourcil. Où voulait-il en venir ?  
Veronica — Bon … Comment vas-tu Logan ?  
Logan — Quoi, t'es docteur ?  
Il se mit à se marrer et se mit en route, passant devant elle sans la regarder.  
Veronica — Heyyyyy ! Mais ?  
Logan — Excuse, j'avais parié avec Dick que je la ferais un jour sa blague idiote donc si tu pouvais lui dire que je l'ai effectivement fait, ce serait sympa.  
Il était déjà à plusieurs mètres d'elle, suivi de près par son chien quand elle s'écria, les mains sur les hanches :  
Veronica — Non mais t'es con ou quoi ?  
Logan se retourna, un sourire cynique sur le visage.  
Logan — Crétin névrosé, ça me va mieux au teint !  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Veronica soupira, passa la laisse à Backup et partit dans l'autre sens en se demandant vraiment si Logan grandirait un jour.

Logan était en train de se battre avec le chien à l'appart pour ne pas qu'il grimpe sur le canapé quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Dick, tout sourire.  
Dick — Enfin libre !  
Logan — Dick Casablancas libéré de Fox River !  
Dick — Attends, Fox River à côté du fait d'être enfermé avec Madison Sinclair pendant une semaine, c'est du petit lait hein !  
Logan — Oh, n'abuse pas hein. Je suis sûr que tu as profité de certains avantages.  
Dick — Ma foi …  
Ses yeux se portèrent sur le chien aux pieds de Logan.  
Dick — C'est quoi ça ?  
Logan — Euuuh, je dirais « Un chien ».  
Dick — Hey mais c'est pas la SPA ici.  
Logan — Ici c'est mon appart en l'occurrence.  
Dick — Moi qui comptait emménager.  
Logan — Je ne t'ai pas lancé d'invitation officielle.  
Dick — Oh, allez, j'ai bien vu tes regards insistants, ta voix lancinante, tes yeux doux pour me convaincre de venir.  
Logan — Tu sais que tu décris l'inverse de moi là ? Regards incisifs, voix caverneuse et yeux explosés : ça c'est moi.  
Dick — Je ne t'ai pas toujours connu blasé.  
Logan — La plupart du temps oui.  
Dick — Tu me bourres, Logan !  
Logan se retourna sur Dick qui avait les yeux fulminant de rage, complètement étonné par le ton qu'avait pris son ami pour lui parler.  
Dick — Arrête de te dire que c'est ton destin d'être un sale con qui ne fera jamais rien de sa vie ! Ca me saoule !  
Logan — Euhhh Dick ?  
Dick — Ouais, pardon, je m'emballe alors que c'est pas mon genre.  
Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté de Logan. Celui-ci était tout perturbé par ce que Dick venait de lui sortir.  
Logan — T'assieds pas là, il va te refourguer des puces.  
Dick — Ou la rage, c'est encore pire !  
Logan — Ouais …  
Dick resta les yeux dans le vide quelques minutes puis reprit un peu plus sérieux.  
Dick — Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je trouve fun d'avoir défoncé les portes de Smalltown, fun que tu redeviennes le Logan sorteur et moqueur. C'est fun ouais.  
Logan — J'ai compris Dick mais franchement, tu sais ce que c'est ?  
Dick — Ce que c'est de quoi ? D'être un mec qui a rencontré une fille super et qui ne peut pas vivre avec elle heureux plus de 10 minutes ?  
Logan — Tu parles de qui là ? Mac ou Veronica ?  
Dick — Mac, Veronica, Pierrette, Paulette et Jacqueline, peu importe. Tu crois toujours que je suis à côté de toi parce que je suis un imbécile qu'a rien de mieux à faire mais franchement, Log, si je le suis, tu ne l'es pas. Tu veux pas être heureux ? Avoue le franchement mais après ne te plains pas parce que tu ne l'es pas.  
Logan se leva d'un bond et fit face à son meilleur ami.  
Logan — Non mais ca va pas ? Depuis quand tu es le donneur de leçon ? Et franchement d'où ça sort ça ? C'est pas de toi ? Qui t'a appris ta leçon ?  
Dick haussa les épaules.  
Dick — Faut pas être Einstein pour voir que tu te fous la vie en l'air.  
Logan — Ecrase Dick, tu va me faire devenir méchant.  
Dick — Je le dis pour que tu ouvre les yeux, mec.  
Logan — Stop, Dick.  
Dick — Tu sais très bien qu'elle aurait pas pu faire ça.  
Logan — Arrête.  
Dick — Je dis ça parce que je suis ton ami.  
Logan — Okay c'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais franchement , Dick … Tu me dis ça pour ? Venant d'un mec qu'est pas capable de se mettre avec une fille et la garder plus de 10 heures d'affilée, ça me fait un peu pitié. J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. Je t'en ai jamais demandé et c'est bien pour une raison. Alors maintenant tu écrases et tu es l'ami que tu as toujours été ou alors tu prends la porte.  
Dick prit tous les mots les uns après les autres dans la tronche sans broncher et sans lâcher son « ami » du regard et resta quelques minutes cloué sur place. Il finit par se lever et passa la porte sans un mot de plus.

Logan arriva dans une boîte de nuit peu après minuit complètement défoncé. Il s'approcha du bar et commanda son éternel Ballantines-très peu de cola et s'accouda pour regarder la faune environnante. Il avisa une jolie blonde qui lui faisait de l'œil et traversa la piste de danse pour aller la rejoindre. Arrivé à ses côtés, il lui piqua une cigarette dans son paquet et se l'alluma, sans plus de cérémonie. Il se détourna vers la piste et c'est là qu'il la vit. Elle était au milieu d'une foule de garçons, dansant très sensuellement dans un pantalon en cuir noir qui lui moulait particulièrement les formes et un top noir. Charlie. Son obsession du moment. Il abandonna la blonde et son verre là-bas et se dirigea vers elle. Il passa derrière et se colla contre elle pour danser avec elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, souriante. Elle l'avait vu arriver dans la boîte, se diriger vers la blonde pour revenir vers elle. Elle sentait son corps contre le sien et elle en était électrisée. Il passa sa main sur sa taille et l'enlaça plus étroitement, pour faire comprendre aux garçons toujours agglutinés autour qu'elle n'était plus « libre ». Il leur balança quelques regards parlants et les derniers résistants s'avouèrent vaincus. Il sentait ses cheveux glisser le long de son cou et soupira. Il ne savait pas où cela allait l'emmener mais à cet instant précis, il savait que c'était là qu'il devait être. Elle sentit son souffle dans son cou et frissonna. Pour ne pas céder au sentiment de désir qui s'emparait d'elle et qu'elle refusait de ressentir, elle se défit de son emprise et se retourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle lui chipa la cigarette qu'il avait dans la bouche, toujours en dansant, et tira une longue bouffée dessus.  
Charlie — Comment ça se fait que tu sois partout où je vais ?  
Logan sourit et reprit sa cigarette.  
Logan — Le destin peut-être.  
Charlie — Le destin ?  
Logan — Tu es très certainement destinée à finir dans mon lit.  
Charlie — Tout de suite les grands mots.  
Logan — Et pourtant, tu ne me résistera pas longtemps.  
La jeune fille se fit féline et s'approcha de lui, colla son corps au sien et dansa langoureusement.  
Charlie — A moins que ce soit toi qui ne puisse pas me résister.  
Elle baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe et sourit.  
Charlie — Tu es destiné à finir dans mon lit, Logan Echolls.  
Elle déposa ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche, évitant les siennes de quelques millimètres. Il inspira profondément et elle se défit de lui pour quitter la piste de danse.  
Logan — Hey, tu vas où ?  
Charlie — Chez moi ! Où d'autre ?  
Logan — Tu veux que je …  
Charlie — Pas ce soir, Logan, essaye un autre jour !  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Logan resta planté au milieu de la piste un bon moment. Elle était vraiment son obsession du moment et s'il ne la satisfaisait pas rapidement, il finirait plus que frustré. Or, jamais Logan Echolls n'avait fini frustré. Pour faire passer la déception qu'elle se soit si vite échappée, il se détourna et vit la blonde qui continuait à l'observer. Non, décidément, il n'avait pas envie de ça. Il voulait mieux. Mais le mieux avait quitté la boîte. Il se dirigea donc vers le bar et recommanda un bar quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et sourit. _Ca _ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Logan referma les yeux et vit le visage de Charlie qui lui souriait. Il donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à elle et pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, son visage apparaissait dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Même s'il ne fermait les yeux d'ailleurs. Il la sentit à nouveau danser tout contre lui et s'en donna à cœur joie avec le bassin de la jeune fille qui était en dessous de lui. Madison Sinclair. Mieux valait qu'il ne la regarde pas parce qu'elle ne lui inspirait pas vraiment le désir mais bon, une fille facile étant une fille facile, au diable l'avarice.  
Madison — Arrête Logan, tu me fais mal !  
Logan soupira et rouvrit les yeux.  
Logan — T'en as déjà assez ?  
Madison — Ca fait des heures qu'on fait ça.  
Logan — A croire que tu n'arrives pas à me faire monter ni même au 3e ciel.  
Madison — Si j'ai déjà atteint le 2e, je suis heureuse. J'en peux rien si tu es long à la détente moi !  
Logan — Beaucoup de filles ne se plaindraient pas.  
Madison — Et bien moi j'en ai marre maintenant !  
Il soupira à nouveau, tous ses effets étant coupés de toute façon et se jeta sur le lit à côté d'elle.  
Madison — Tu me prends dans tes bras ?  
Logan — Haha !  
Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle était sérieuse.  
Logan — Attends, on est pas dans un plan « Je suis Gaby l'Ourson Câlin » hein.  
Madison — Hey, oh, j'ai supporté tes coups de reins du diable pendant deux heures, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort.  
Logan — Okay, je vois.  
Il se releva et enfila son caleçon.  
Madison — Non mais tu penses faire quoi ?  
Logan — Me casser.  
Madison — Tu rêves Logan ! Tu reviens ici et tu me fais un câlin.  
Logan — Oui, Madison. (mimant de prendre une guitare et d'en jouer) « Dream, dream, dream »  
Madison — Logan !  
Il était déjà en train de reboutonner son jeans. Elle se leva, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.  
Madison — Si tu veux on recommence …  
Logan — Non merci. Je crois que t'as prouvé que tu n'arrivais pas à dépasser le deuxième stade hein.  
Madison — Logan !  
Il avait remis sa chemise et avait déjà une main sur la porte.  
Madison — Tous tes amis sauront !  
Logan — Mes amis ? (il se marra) Mais j'ai plus d'amis !  
Il passa la porte en lui balançant :  
Logan — Je te rappelle, à l'occasion.  
La jeune fille se laissa retomber sur son lit et tapa des poings dans son matelas.

Logan passa chez lui prendre une douche, attrapa son sac de cours et sauta dans sa X-terra pour rejoindre le campus. Il passa tout près de la cafétaria mais ne s'y attarda pas, de peur de tomber sur la sangsue de Madison qui pourrait revenir à la charge. Il entra dans un couloir et la vit debout adossée à un mur, une jambe repliée sur le mur, lisant un livre. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue.  
Logan — Bonjour mademoiselle.  
Charlie lui sourit.  
Charlie — Bonjour Monsieur Echolls. La nuit a été bonne ?  
Logan — Hmpf, A ton avis ?  
Charlie — Je ne sais pas … Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser quand je suis partie.  
Logan appuya sa main sur le mur derrière elle et rapprocha son visage du sien.  
Logan — Je me serais bien amusé si tu étais restée.  
Charlie — J'avais une urgence.  
Logan — Tu ne te défilera pas toujours, tu sais.  
Charlie — Je le sais. Et je ne prétends pas le contraire.  
Elle se défit de son emprise, et s'éloigna à petits pas dans le couloir avant de se retourner pour lui sourire.  
Charlie — C'est comme le chat et la souris. Qui sera le plus rapide ?  
Logan sourit à son tour et ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, sans bouger. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie haussa les sourcils, détourna les yeux pour regarder derrière lui et fit un petit signe. Logan se retourna et aperçut Dick qui s'approchait. Il baissa les yeux.  
Dick — Hey.  
Charlie — Salut !  
Logan — Salut.  
Les deux garçons regardaient obstinément leurs pieds. Charlie comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème entre eux et décida se les laisser s'expliquer.  
Charlie — Je vous vois plus tard !  
Elle leur adressa un signe et s'en alla rapidement. Logan la regarda partir en se disant qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais à se parler calmement plus de deux minutes et que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il arriverait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait quand elle était près de lui.  
Dick — Tu causais pour moi ?  
Logan — Hein ?  
Dick — Avec Charlie ? Tu causais pour moi?  
_Ah ouais, je l'avais oublié celle-là _  
Logan — Ouais euuuuh non enfin euuuuh à ce propos Dick …  
Dick (le coupant) — Tu sais, j'aime pas me fâcher avec toi mon pote.  
Logan — Hein ?  
_S'il me sort la carte « amitié », je me jette d'un pont _  
Dick — Ouais, les disputes comme hier, ça devrait pas nous arriver ! Notre amitié est au dessus de ça !  
_Adieu monde cruel _  
Dick — Logan, lâche ce mur ! Qu'est-ce tu fiches ?  
Logan — Je comptais mentalement me taper la tête contre mais je vais le faire physiquement si tu sors un grand discours sur notre amitié. C'est bon, la dispute est oubliée non ?  
Dick — Ouais ! Notre amitié peut tout dépasser ! On devrait jamais se fâcher parce que franchement, on s'aime trop pour se laisser emmerder par les aléas de la vie.  
Logan — Même les filles ouais.  
Dick — Sauf les filles ! Les filles c'est sacré.  
_Essai numéro 1 : loupé ! _  
Logan — Oui, enfin, certaines filles c'est sacré, d'autres c'est pfiouuu rien du tout !  
Dick — Ouais d'accord.  
_Essai numéro 2 : touché _  
Dick — Pour moi, Charlie c'est sacré comme pour toi Vero et Mac c'est sacré.  
Logan — T'es sorti avec Veronica.  
Dick — Okay. Alors si tu couchais avec Madison, je pourrais te pardonner.  
_Celle-là aussi je l'avais oubliée _  
Logan — Ah ce sujet … J'ai couché avec Madison cette nuit.  
Dick — Arf. Bah voilà, ça s'annule !  
Logan — Et donc Charlie …  
Dick — Charlie est à Dick ce que Mac est à Logan.  
Logan — Du passé ?  
Dick — Mouais, je te crois !  
Logan — Une cruelle désillusion ?  
Dick — Ca pourrait être ça ouais !  
Logan — Ou alors une fille qui couche avec Dudu.  
Dick — Yerk.  
Logan — Non attends, Charlie, ELLE, ne ferait jamais l'erreur de coucher avec Dudu.  
Dick — On ne sait jamais. Peut-être si il la droguait …  
Logan — Ca c'est vachement limite comme remarque …  
Dick n'écoutait, Dick semblait réfléchir. Logan l'observa, amusé, se disant que bientôt, on verrait de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles, son cerveau chauffant trop pour qqch qui ne fonctionnait généralement jamais. Dick eut l'air d'avoir une révélation divine et s'accrocha au bras de Logan.  
Dick - Ooooh mais voilà ce qui est arrivé à Mac…  
Logan — Tu sais, Casablancas, je suis vraiment touché que tu essaies de me remonter le moral mais je pense que Mac est une assez grande fille pour avoir choisi de coucher avec Dudu.  
Dick — Je ne m'expliquerai jamais comment on peut choisir de coucher avec lui.  
Logan — Veronica l'a fait de son plein gré aussi.  
Dick — Je n'ai jamais dit que Veronica était le Prix Nobel du Choix des Relations Amoureuses.  
Logan — Je te remercie.  
Dick — A ton service.  
Logan — Allez, assez d'inepties, on va en cours !  
Dick souffla mais accompagna tout de même son ami, pour continuer à pouvoir débattre de comment une fille pouvait décemment et consciemment coucher avec Duncan Kane.

Après les cours, les deux garçons passèrent par la cafétéria pour se chercher à manger. Dick avisa une table et se dirigea vers elle pour aller s'installer.  
Logan — Hey, Dick.  
Dick — Ouaip?  
Logan — Si on mangeait à l'extérieur plutôt ?  
Dick — Elle est bien cette table !  
Logan — Allez, profitons des derniers jours de soleil !  
Dick — On est à Neptune, mec. Il fait rarement laid.  
Logan — Alors disons que j'ai besoin d'air.  
Dick étudia son ami quelques secondes puis sourit béatement.  
Dick — Toi tu ne veux pas rencontrer …  
Logan (le coupant) — Hop hop hop ! Ca suffit ! On va dehors !  
Il prenait déjà la porte que Dick n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il haussa les épaules et suivit son pote à l'extérieur.  
Logan s'était déjà installé à même l'herbe et déballait son hamburger quand Dick se posa à ses côtés.  
Dick — Tu sais que …  
Logan — Veux pas en parler.  
Dick — Déjà, on parle en mettant un sujet.  
Logan — Dixit le gars qui parle comme une vache espagnole mal bouchée.  
Dick — Moi je mets des sujets au moins.  
Logan se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Dick prit un air hautement stupide, sourire accroché aux lèvres, prêt à lâcher sa vanne de la journée.  
Dick — Dis donc toi, depuis quand tu fais dans l'économie de mots ? Pas de petite réplique sarcastique ? Pas de commentaire limite méchant ? Madison a vraiment du _t'épuiser _cette nuit.  
Logan — Han, Dick, écrase.  
Dick — Casablancas 1 — Echolls 0, balle au centre.  
Logan — Ca ressemble étrangement à quelque chose que j'aurais pu dire.  
Dick — Je note ton copyright si tu veux.  
Logan — Et n'oublie pas de me verser mes droits d'auteur.  
Dick — Logan …  
Logan — Dick.  
Dick — Logan …  
Logan — Dick.  
Dick — Logan …  
Logan — Hé ooooh ! Ca suffit oui ?  
Dick — C'est toi qui arrête pas de me répondre bêtement.  
Logan — Ca devrait te dissuader de continuer.  
Dick — Ah ouais ?  
Logan — Ouais.  
Dick — Ca marche pas avec moi.  
Logan — J'ai cru remarqué oui.  
Logan froissa le papier de son hamburger qu'il venait de terminer et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, les bras en dessous de la tête.  
Logan — Arf, la flemme que j'ai aujourd'hui …  
Dick — Ca, mon vieux, quand on fait des folies de son corps toute la nuit.  
Logan — Note pour plus tard, toujours tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler.  
Dick — Ca vaut mieux ouais.  
Logan — J'ai cru que tu allais me sortir un truc du genre « Ouais mieux vaut la tourner dans ta bouche que dans celle de Madison ».  
Dick — Figure-toi que je ne suis pas aussi pervers que toi, Monsieur l'expert du sexe dans tous les sens.  
Logan — Ah non, pas dans tous les sens. Seulement dans celui des aiguilles d'une montre. Ou l'inverse, je sais plus.  
Dick — Hmpf. Monsieur est vraiment d'humeur mi-figue mi-raisin aujourd'hui. Jean qui rit et Jean qui râle, tu connais ?  
Logan — C'est pas Jean qui rit et Jean qui pleure ?  
Dick — La ferme, tu t'appelles même pas Jean d'abord !  
Logan — Alors pourquoi tu me compares ?  
Dick — C'était une métaphore vois-tu …  
Il avait pris un air hautain de psychanalyste et joint ses doigts pour faire professionnel. Logan se marra.  
Dick — Logan …  
Logan — Dick.  
Dick — Logan …  
Logan — Je suppose que redire « Dick » ne t'arrangerait pas hein ?  
Dick — Pas trop non.  
Logan — Alors euuuuh … Oui ?  
Dick — C'est mieux tu t'améliores.  
Logan — Je suis comme le vin, je me bonifie avec le temps.  
Dick — Ca, ça reste à prouver.  
Logan — Alors ? Pourquoi me « Logan »-tu ?  
Dick — Tu sais, je veux pas passer pour le rabat-joie de service …  
Logan — T'inquiète, le mot « joie » a définitivement déserté ma vie.  
Dick - … Je trouve fun fun fun que tu couches à droite et à gauche, c'est bon pour ta libido …  
Logan — Ma libido allait déjà très bien, je te remercie …  
Dick — … mais je pense que tu te voiles la face et qu'il faudra à un moment l'affronter …  
Logan — Je ne veux pas parler d'elle, Dick, _s'il te plaît _  
Il avait insisté sur le « s'il te plaît » pour qu'il comprenne bien. Il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne voulait pas y penser, il voulait juste occulter. Oublier. Oublier qu'aimer fait mal et que quand on s'accroche, on finit toujours plein de désillusion. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le conseille, ça non. Il voulait passer à autre chose sans se torturer. Généralement Dick n'était pas celui qui venait à lui pour lui rappeler les choses désagréables de sa vie. Il aurait souhaité que ça continue ainsi mais son ami avait l'air d'avoir prit le pli de s'en mêler.  
Dick — Okay, okay …  
_Yeahhh, les prières marchent ! … Arf, tout me ramène à elle … _  
Dick — Je dis juste que tu ne prends pas la bonne direction.  
_Ou peut-être que ça ne sert à rien de prier_  
Dick — Affronte-la, montre que ça ne te touche pas et tu lui fera plus de mal qu'en l'évitant.  
Logan sourit. Dick ne cherchait pas à rabibocher. Dick cherchait à l'aider. Et de quelle manière ? De la manière que Dick pensait être la meilleure pour remonter le moral de Logan : le cassage de gens à volonté avec comme apothéose le cassage de la personne qui le mettait dans cet état. Quand Duncan était revenu, Logan s'était longtemps demandé si ça changerait qqch dans sa relation avec Dick. Si il serait toujours son meilleur ami alors que Duncan, celui avec qui il avait tout partagé, était de retour. Mais Dick était bel et bien son meilleur ami. Le seul. Parce qu'il n'y avait que Dick qui le connaissait si bien. Parce que Dick avait l'air de ne rien comprendre, de ne rien suivre à rien mais Dick savait ce dont Logan avait besoin. Dick savait quand il fallait le remettre à sa place. Il savait quand il fallait le laisser se débrouiller. Il savait quand il fallait l'épauler. Dick savait tout sur lui et en cet instant, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Logan comprit qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Il aurait son pote tout près de lui.  
Logan — Merci Dick.  
Dick ne demanda pas pourquoi il le remerciait. Il savait.  
Dick — Alors, on se fait une sortie crapuleuse ce soir ?  
Logan — Hum, développe crapuleuse ?  
Dick — Tu sais bien, une sortie Logick ! Filles, bibine, dancefloor et corps en sueur, drogues et sexe si tout va bien.  
Logan — J'en suis !  
Dick — Tu m'étonnes. Hey !  
Logan, toujours couché dans l'herbe, tourna la tête vers Dick pour le voir faire un petit geste à quelqu'un. Il redressa la tête et vit Cassidy qui s'approchait d'eux.  
Dick — T'es pas un peu trop jeune pour être sur ce campus, Beaver.  
Cassidy — Ta gueule, Dick, j'ai assez à te supporter à la maison.  
Dick — Je te retourne le compliment.  
Logan — De toute façon, tu n'aura plus à le supporter longtemps, il va venir vivre avec moi.  
Dick se retourna vers son ami avec sur le visage un air de petit garçon à qui on offre une voiture téléguidée.  
Logan — Tu auras donc Kendall pour toi tout seul. Tu pourras apprendre comment on fait les bébés peut-être …  
Cassidy — Haha, très drôle. Mais j'y pense, c'est comme ça que tu as appris alors ?  
Logan — Tu parles, je connaissais déjà pas mal avant. Tout le monde ne reste pas puceau jusqu'à 18 ans, Beaver.  
Cassidy — C'est Cassidy.  
Logan prit une petite voix fluette de gamine farouche et répéta:  
Logan — _C'est Cassidy _  
Cassidy le regarda d'un air mauvais.  
Cassidy — De toute façon, Kendall ne veut que des loosers. A ce sujet, tu lui manques _tellement _si tu savais.  
Logan — Je passerais la voir à l'occasion, qu'elle se rappelle ce qu'est un homme parce qu'en te voyant, elle doit être désillusionnée !  
Cassidy — Dixit le gars qui n'a même pas été capable de garder Cindy Mackenzie.  
Logan se redressa d'un bond. Dick se leva également, se mit entre les deux pour les empêcher d'en venir aux mains.  
Dick — Hey, oh ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous êtes pires que des gamins! Beaver, casse-toi !  
Cassidy prit un air mielleux, un grand sourire sur le visage.  
Cassidy — Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en vais. Celle que j'attendais arrive justement.  
Les deux amis se retournèrent pour voir Mac qui s'approchait d'eux, accompagnée par Wallace.  
_GE-NI-AAAAAAAAL_  
Mac — Salut.  
Dick — Salut MacDonald!  
Mac — Ah Dick, toujours aussi amusant.  
Dick — Je trouve que ça te va bien.  
Elle s'approcha de Beaver et déposa un bisou sur sa joue. Logan frissonna et détourna les yeux. Elle se retourna sur lui.  
Mac — Ca va ?  
Logan — Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
Mac — Je demande c'est tout.  
Logan — J'ai répondu, c'est tout.  
Mac — T'as oublié de laisser colère et rancœur au vestiaire ou quoi ?  
Logan releva les yeux et la fusilla du regard puis attrapa son sac qui était resté à terre, le passa en bandouillère et soupira.  
Mac — Logan qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Cassidy — Laisse, il supporte pas de nous voir heureux.  
Mac se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas répondre. Elle ne devait surtout pas vexer Cassidy ou faire quelque chose pour Logan. Elle risquait gros. Logan risquait gros surtout. Et elle ne pouvait permettre qu'on lui fasse du mal encore. Logan, toujours dos tourné à eux, prêt à partir, balança :  
Logan — Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est cette nouvelle facette d'elle-même genre « Je couche avec tout le monde ».  
Cassidy — Je ne suis pas tout le monde.  
Logan — Mais tu n'es pas le seul. Demande donc à Dudu.  
Mac — CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !  
Elle savait que la révélation pouvait être dangereuse pour Duncan. Que si Cassidy pêtait un câble, il en ferait baver à Duncan et elle ne voulait pas.  
Mac — Il raconte n'importe quoi Cassidy. Juste parce qu'il est jaloux. Il ne peut pas comprendre ce qui nous lie.  
Logan se retourna vivement et planta son regard blessé dans celui de Mac, sans rien dire. Elle reçut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur mais elle préférait ressentir ça que de le voir en recevoir un autrement que métaphoriquement. Il ne dit rien mais la regarda, les yeux brillants, l'air complètement ravagé. Puis lentement, il détourna les yeux d'elle, lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Elle vit Dick qui avait l'air aussi atomisé que Logan quelques minutes avant, Wallace qui fronçait les sourcils de désapprobation et Cassidy qui avait un air de vainqueur ravi sur le visage. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches qu'elle devina serrées, la tête baissée. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait achevé. Elle savait qu'après ça, il n'y aurait plus d'avenir pour eux deux. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autre ? Le mettre en danger ? Elle préférait mille fois le voir souffrir que le voir mort. Elle savait de quoi Cassidy était capable. Elle était la mieux placée pour le savoir. Et elle savait que Logan serait un élément gênant pour Cassidy si elle l'aimait au grand jour. Vu comment Cassidy se débarrassait des éléments perturbateurs, il valait mieux qu'elle s'en tienne à ça. A partir de maintenant, elle devrait se résigner à ce qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de Mac/Logan (NDA : Amande, ne fais pas de crise cardiaque stp) … d'ailleurs, les autres n'avaient-ils pas coutume de dire que c'était contre nature ?

Logan était assis à l'entrée de l'université sur la rampe d'escalier en marbre, adossé au bâtiment, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Veronica, qui sortait avec des copines de classe l'aperçut et se sépara du groupe pour le rejoindre. Elle claqua des doigts devant ses yeux plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne daigne se retourner.  
Veronica — Hey ça va ?  
Il la regarda quelques instants avec cet air de petit garçon perdu qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait quitté les autres puis secoua la tête et retrouva celle du Logan habituel, goguenard et sarcastique.  
Logan — Ouaip, et toi ? Tu veux un autre baiser ?  
Veronica — Ce serait pas de refus mais ma liste de baisers à distribuer et déjà complète pour aujourd'hui. Repasse demain.  
Logan — Oh, je vois, Mademoiselle Mars a du succès depuis qu'elle est sortie avec moi.  
Il sauta bas du muret et regarda tout autour de Veronica.  
Veronica — On peut savoir ce que tu fais au juste ?  
Logan — Je cherche ta Juvamine. Au fait, ça a pas fait chuté ta cote de popularité d'avoir couché avec un tel looser ?  
Veronica — J'sais pas, j'ai une carte d'abonnement pour les loosers de Neptune.  
Logan — Pas tous, pas tous.  
Veronica — Je t'incluais dans la liste Echolls.  
Elle avait dit ça avec une petite moue boudeuse. Et il adorait sa petite moue boudeuse. Il la détailla et malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé avec d'autres, elle restait SA Veronica. Celle avec qui il pouvait avoir des conversations piquantes et déstabilisantes. Même si désormais son cœur appartenait à une autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Veronica garderait toute sa vie un petit morceau de son cœur, qu'elle aurait toujours une petite place dans un recoin de son esprit. Veronica Mars et Logan Echolls ou l'histoire d'une fille et d'un gars qui n'auraient jamais du être attirés l'un par l'autre, que l'attirance respective et le désir rapprochaient irrémédiablement et qui ne pouvaient se comprendre assez longtemps pour avoir une relation. Voilà comment il voyait son histoire avec Veronica. Ou plutôt sa non-histoire puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais pu y mettre un commencement.  
Il se rendait compte que si Veronica lui avait simplement fait confiance, leur relation n'aurait pas seulement été épique, elle aurait été géniale. Bordel ils s'aimaient à la fin !! Et puis il y avait eu toutes ces merdes entre eux et Mac était entrée dans sa vie et il avait découvert la simplicité mais aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus sûr. Il avait l'impression de ne plus la connaître et comment aimer une personne qu'on ne reconnaît pas ?? Et il ne la reconnaissait pas. Oh, ça non. Elle était tellement différente. Quand il avait appris à la découvrir, elle était simple, elle était drôle, elle ne se prenait pas la tête. Elle était aux antipodes de Veronica, à tel point qu'il se demandait comment les deux filles pouvaient être aussi amies en étant aussi différentes. Il avait cru qu'elle, elle ne le ferait pas souffrir. Il avait cru naïvement. Il y avait cru, ça oui. Mais aujourd'hui, quel était le résultat ? Un cœur brisé et sans illusions. Plus brisé encore qu'avant de la découvrir. Plus brisé qu'après Veronica. Y aurait-il un après Mac ? Qu'adviendrait-il de ses futures relations ? Pourrait-il à nouveau y croire ? Arf, décidément, il pourrait se targuer d'être Logan Echolls l'expert ES-relation foireuse. Comment avait-il pu, lui, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais retomber amoureux après la mort de Lilly, comment avait-il pu se rejeter tête baissée dans une histoire qui impliquait des sentiments ? N'avait-il donc rien appris ? Ne savait-il donc pas qu'aimer ça signifie toujours souffrir ? A partir d'aujourd'hui, il aurait un cœur d'acier et une tête bloquée. Un coup d'une nuit, pas de papouilles au petit matin et pas de numéro de téléphone. Ce serait tellement plus simple. Ca ferait tellement moins mal. Mais pouvait-il être à nouveau Monsieur-Je-m'en-foutiste ? Pensait-il vraiment arriver à ne plus penser à ses sentiments ? De toute façon, que faire d'autre ? Il ne serait jamais avec l'une ou avec l'autre. Rien ne serait jamais simple avec ces filles. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elles étaient tant amies.  
Veronica — Youhou, Mars appelle Logan !  
Logan (quittant ses pensées) — Haha, tu excelles dans l'humour bidon dis-moi.  
Veronica — J'ai eu un maître hors pair.  
Logan — Stitch ?  
Veronica — Je parle de toi, crétin des îles !  
Logan — Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu emploies « crétin », tu l'associes à « névrosé » sinon j'ai du mal à m'en remettre.  
Veronica — Et difficile avec ça …  
Elle sauta sur le muret qu'il avait abandonné quelques minutes auparavant. Il la regarda assise là, avec sa petite jupe, ses bottes militaires, son petit polo rose et sa casquette. Ses deux petites couettes tombaient le long de son cou. Elle avait les deux mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses et balançait les jambes tout en le regardant avec un sourire amusé. Elle aimait ça, il le savait. Elle aimait le mettre en boîte et qu'il la mette en boîte. Finalement, rien ne changerait avec Veronica. Rien … Il baissa les yeux, regarda ses pieds puis ses petites jambes, remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine pas assez fournie à son goût et s'attarda finalement sur son petit visage rieur. Oh. Oh. Il baissa les yeux vers son propre entrejambe et sourit. Effectivement, rien ne changerait avec Veronica, même pas l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle.  
Il fit soudain volte-face et commença à partir, l'esprit perturbé d'avoir encore de tels pensées. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il se vide la tête, qu'il s'échappe.  
Veronica arqua un sourcil et sauta bas du muret. Il était vraiment bizarre depuis la sortie de Smalltown. Bon d'accord, Logan Echolls avait toujours été bizarre, mais là, on atteignait des sommets. Elle se mit à sa poursuite, bien décidée à savoir ce qui le perturbait. Elle savait par la principale intéressée qu'il avait quitté le jeu à cause d'elle mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle voulait juste lui montrer qu'elle était là et qu'il pourrait compter sur elle si besoin en était.  
Veronica — Logan ! Logan ! LOGAN ECHOLLS TU T'ARRETES TOUT DE SUITE !  
Logan fit volte face, étonné par le ton que Veronica avait employé.  
Veronica — Qu'est-ce qui …  
Le regard de Logan se perdit encore sur les jambes de la jeune fille.  
_Foutue libido qui dirige ma vie_  
Il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il dise quelque chose plutôt que de rester planté là comme un con.  
Logan — J'aime Mac.  
Veronica — Je … Oh. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
Logan — J'sais pas, c'est la première chose qui m'est venue, là …  
Veronica — Tu varies beaucoup toi en ce moment. Tu devrais renouveler ton catalogue de répliques cinglantes hein.  
Logan — Je ne le dis pas souvent.  
Veronica — Je dirais, toutes les 20 minutes mais c'est sujet à ajustement bien sûr.  
Il la regardait parler et regardait uniquement ses lèvres, les imaginant parcourant son corps.  
_Bpn, Logan, mon ami, je crois que c'est le signal qui veut dire « Dégaaaaaaaaaage »_  
Logan — Je dois te laisser, je te vois … plus tard ?  
Veronica — Ca va aller ?  
Logan — Ca doit toujours aller !  
Il lui adressa un signe de la main et s'en alla rapidement, soulagé de s'éloigner d'elle. Aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment la libido en folie et il allait devoir apprendre à se contrôler. Charlie's effect ? Pourquoi pas …

Logan finit de se préparer en ébourriffant ses cheveux avec un peu de gel et se regarda dans le miroir. Compte tenu qu'il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit, il n'avait pas tant une gueule de déterré comme il aurait pensé avoir. Il finit même par se dire qu'il n'était pas trop mal. Il avait opté pour une chemise blanche col relevé et un pantalon beige clair à poches sur le côté. Il avait enfilé ses baskets brunes et sa veste en daim brune à rayures orange par dessus sa chemise. Une soirée entre mecs demandait qu'il mette toutes les chances de son côté pour rentrer accompagné. Dick le demandait aussi, accessoirement, alors il faisait aussi des efforts pour son pote. La sonnette retentit et il soupira. En passant pour aller ouvrir, il chopa sa bouteille de Jack et s'en vida une longue rasade dans la gorge.  
Il ouvrit la porte et vit Dick, habillé aussi classe que lui pour la circonstance, en train de remuer son arrière train.  
Dick — Hey ! Saluuuuut !  
Logan — Aheummm salut!  
Dick — _Tonight you gonna up chuck the boogie to the rythm of the boogie the beat! _  
Logan — Je vois. Qu'est-ce que t'as pris ?  
Dick — Riennnn encore mec ! C'est l'excitation d'une soirée Logick qui me rend fiévreux.  
Logan — Erk. Garde tes cochoncetés pour toi.  
Dick lui fit une moue désapprobatrice signifiant « Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler » et Logan se poussa pour le laisser entrer.  
Logan - Tu entres un moment, je chope mes clés, mes munitions, et on y va !  
Dick acquiesa, remuant toujours son postérieur, chantant son petit refrain pour lui-même. Logan attrapa les clés de la X-terra et son paquet de clopes « améliorées » puis ils sortirent en fanfare. Enfin, surtout Dick parce que Logan n'était pas encore assez saoul pour suivre le rythme. Dans la voiture, Dick n'arrêta pas de changer de station de radio pour trouver une chanson à son goût tandis que Logan se concentrait sur la route pour ne pas faire de crise de nerfs à force d'entre « I don' wanna hurt … Shake your body … Tata yoyoooooo … Baby if you give it to me … Listen to your hearrrrrt … And I will loooooooooooove … I don't wanna make you sway … Shake shake shake … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a a sous ton … I give it to you … Befoooooore you tell him goodbye … you foreveeeeeeeeeeer … »  
Logan — Putain Dick, c'est saoulant.  
Dick — J'en peux rien si ils passent de la merde ! Ah non, ça c'est radio-dépression … arf, Radio Classiques … Non mais j'trouverais jamais un truc.  
Logan — Eteins cette foutue radio Casablancas  
Dick — Maiiiiis euuuuuuuuuh !  
Logan — DICK !  
Dick fit un garde à vous improvisé assis et éteignit la radio sans demander son reste.  
Dick — T'es un peu stressé toi, tu aurais du boire un petit coup avant de partir.  
Logan — Ca va aller mieux quand on sera là bas …  
Dick frotta ses mains d'un air sadique et sautilla sur son siège.  
Dick — Diiiiis, on est bientôt arrivés Papa ?

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après à leur bar préféré. Dick passa la porte en shakant toujours son derrière. Il fila directement vers leur table préférée qui leur était toujours réservée. Elle était vraiment confortable, avec des canapés tout autour et dans un coin un peu plus sombre si ils voulaient faire plus ample connaissance avec des filles. Logan passa par le bar pour faire une commande explosive avant de rejoindre son ami.  
Logan — Comme d'hab, David !  
David, le serveur habituel, lui fit un clin d'œil qui signifiait qu'il avait compris et Logan alla se laisser tomber à côté de son pote qui faisait déjà un tour de piste des yeux pour voir la faune avoisinante.  
Dick — Pas mal ce qu'on a ce soir …  
Logan — Mouais, on a vu mieux.  
Pas trente secondes plus tard, un plateau était posé devant eux avec une bouteille de Ballantines pour Logan, une bouteille de Vodka pour Dick et une bouteille de Tequila pour les deux quand ils voudraient s'enfiler des shoots. Le tout accompagné de tout l'attirail de la tequila et des quelques friandises à offrir aux jeunes filles sages. Logan sortit une cigarette « améliorée » de son paquet tandis que Dick les servait en boissons. Il la fourra dans sa bouche et l'alluma tout en regardant toujours la piste de danse. Il vit une blondinette se remuer sur un rythme endiablé et sut directement qu'elle serait la proie de Dick ce soir. Il n'y avait pas de doute la-dessus, elle était tout à fait son genre. Dick semblait l'avoir remarquée également au sourire béat qui illuminait son visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de partager sa remarque qu'une voix résonnait dans un baffle.  
« Mesdames et Messieurs, ce soir, tout spécialement à la demande du groupe de jeunes filles que vous voyez là-bas, et pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'une de ces demoiselles, nous vous proposons toute la soirée un super karaoké ».  
_Arf, la loose. Comment Dick va emballer si il ne peut pas mover son body contre la jolie blonde?_  
Il se retourna sur Dick qui avait l'air aussi défait que si on lui avait annoncé qu'il était pauvre, sans-abri et sans voiture.  
Logan — Tu veux qu'on change ?  
Dick — Béééé …  
Son regard s'attarda à nouveau sur la piste et il retrouva son sourire stupide.  
Dick — Non, surtout pas !  
Logan suivit des yeux le regard de Dick et vint se poser vers le centre de la piste où une jolie brune remuait elle aussi son derrière d'une manière plus que sensuelle. Il tira à nouveau un grand coup sur sa cigarette.  
_Et meeeeeeeeeeeeerde _  
Dick — Non mais sérieux, Log, c'est mon jour de chance! Y avait combien de possibilités sur mille que Charlie vienne au même endroit que nous ?  
Logan — Je dirais : à peine une seule !  
Dick — Ca veut dire que ce soir, man, j'emballe et je rentre avec elle !  
_Oui, merci, pas besoin de dessin non plus Dick _  
Logan, pour toute réponse, attrapa son verre de Ballantines pas même coupé au coca et s'en enfila une bonne rasade. La soirée promettait d'être longue.  
Il vit la jeune fille frotter son derrière sur l'entrejambe d'un gars qui dansait tout contre elle et il déglutit péniblement. N'avait-elle pas fait la même chose avec lui la nuit précédente ? Et quand il se rappelait l'effet que ça avait eu sur lui, il se dit qu'un deuxième verre de Ballantines ne serait pas de trop.  
Charlie finit par l'apercevoir et lui fit un petit signe avant de repousser le garçon qui dansait contre elle. Elle se dirigea enfin vers leur table et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Logan, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Charlie — Tu fréquentes tous les endroits que je fréquente et on s'est jamais vu avant !  
Dick était incapable d'en placer une, perdu dans la contemplation du corps parfait de la jeune femme. Logan n'en menait pas plus large, se contentant de laisser son regard errer entre son décolleté qu'elle avait placé juste sous son nez et son visage parfait. Il tira à nouveau sur son bob pour se donner une contenance.  
Logan — Quel gâchis, imagine le nombre de fois qu'on aurait déjà couché ensemble.  
Charlie — Que tu crois.  
Elle lui prit la cigarette du bec et la fourra dans sa bouche pour tirer un bon coup dessus.  
Charlie — C'est l'ambiance ici ce soir.  
Elle jeta son regard sur la table et esquissa un mouvement pour se prendre un verre. Logan rattrapa sa main et ils se stoppèrent tous les deux, grisés par ce contact. Elle releva la tête vers lui et le regarda amusée.  
Charlie — Je peux ?  
Logan — As-tu été une gentille petite fille ?  
Charlie — Peut-être …  
Logan — Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donnée quand tu dansais tout à l'heure.  
Charlie — Accompagne-moi aux toilettes, je te montrerai à quel point je suis sage.  
Logan sentit le désir monter mais se rappela très rapidement son ami et le fait qu'il craquait pour la jeune fille. Il finit par lâcher sa main et attrapa un bonbon dans la soucoupe posée devant lui puis lui tendit.  
Logan — Tiens, vu que tu es sage.  
Charlie le regarda, étonnée. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi il n'entrait pas dans son jeu vu que la nuit précédente, il l'aurait suivi sans qu'elle eut besoin de demander. Il voulait résister. Très bien. Elle préférait largement quand ils lui résistaient. Elle se saisit du bonbon qu'elle glissa dans la poche de son jeans et sourit.  
Charlie — Tu m'offres un verre ou je dois aller me frotter à un autre garçon pour qu'il m'en offre un.  
Logan se retourna sur Dick qui était toujours incapable de parler. Il comprit aisément que son ami était en train de se faire 26 scénarios différents sur le comment la prendre a) sur la voiture b) dans les toilettes c) sur le bar d) la réponse d.  
Logan — Dick, on offre un verre à notre amie ?  
Dick — Aheummm … Euuuuuh … Oui bien sûr ! Venez, on va commencer la tequila.  
Charlie fit une moue boudeuse tout en se rapprochant un peu plus de Logan.  
Charlie — J'aurais voulu autre chose si c'est pas trop abusé.  
Logan frissonna alors qu'elle effleurait le haut de sa cuisse avec sa main et récupéra sa cigarette qui était toujours dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Il héla ensuite David pour qu'il s'approche.  
Logan — Dave, ramène une bouteille de tequila et ce que voudra la demoiselle.  
Charlie sourit au serveur et remonta un peu plus sa main sur la cuisse de Logan.  
Charlie — Je voudrais ce cocktail au fruit de la _passion_ que vous appelez … euuuuh … Kamasutra ?  
Elle sentit Logan se raidir à ses caresses et à sa commande et jubila. Il avait un pouvoir attractif sur elle et si il voulait lui résister, il comprendrait rapidement que c'était peine perdue.  
David opina du chef et s'en alla. Logan ne pourrait jamais tenir si elle jouait à ce jeu-là. Il se recula un peu puis se versa un shoot de tequila qu'il s'enfila en quatrième vitesse, suivi d'un deuxième, d'un troisième jusqu'au septième. Son esprit commençait à devenir embrumé avec la drogue et l'alcool et il se relaxa. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux et soupira. Dick avait raison, rien de tel qu'une soirée Logick pour se remettre en forme.  
Dick avait fini par se délier la langue et il avait entrepris de décrire à Charlie une véritable soirée Logick avec à la clé quelques déboires tout particuliers de Logan.  
Dick — Et ce jour là, je suis rentré à l'appartement pensant qu'il y était déjà rentré sans moi et en fait non, il avait pas quitté la boîte ! C'est la femme de ménage le lendemain qui l'a trouvé enroulé aux toilettes !  
Charlie éclata d'un rire cristallin et Logan se renfrogna.  
_Merci Dick de te servir de mes stupidités pour faire monter ta cote de popularité_  
Quelques shoots de tequila et quelques bobs plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois explosés et les deux garçons racontaient à Charlie comment Duncan avait perdu sa virginité, tout en s'esclaffant comme des fous. Ils finirent l'histoire et se turent. Dick se coucha sur le canapé qu'il avait investi tout seul et sembla piquer du nez. Logan rejeta sa tête en arrière, les bras tendus sur le dossier du canapé, souriant. Il sentit la jeune fille s'approcher et passer sa main en dessous de sa chemise.  
Logan — Non Charlie.  
Charlie — Allons Echolls, tu me semblais moins farouche hier …  
Logan — Hier j'étais défoncé.  
Charlie — Aujourd'hui aussi.  
Logan — Mais aujourd'hui je me rappelle que Dick craque pour toi.  
Charlie — Et si moi ce n'est pas sur Dick que je craque ?  
Logan — Cesse de jouer à ce jeu …  
Elle fit descendre sa main vers le pantalon du jeune homme et le déboutonna d'une main experte. Logan se releva d'un bond et rattacha son pantalon.  
Charlie — Allez, chéri, viens t'asseoir et ôte donc ta veste, tu vas avoir _trop_ chaud …  
Il la regarda et sentit que son désir allait le pousser à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas faire. Il fit un tour de la salle des yeux, cherchant un échappatoire. C'est là qu'il vit la scène et il ne lui fallut pas trois secondes pour se décider. Avant que Charlie ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà sur la scène, sous les cris de filles en chaleur, chuchotant quelque chose au gars qui s'occupait de l'orchestre qui jouait la musique pour le karaoké. Charlie sourit. Ce qu'il ne ferait pour l'éviter.

(NDA : pour cette partie, j'l'ai beaucoup imaginée mais bon, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous le faire passer aussi bien que je l'ai pensée donc pour ce faire et que vous soyez dans mon trip, il faut que vous déchargiez cette version remixée de la chanson par un artiste que j'affectionne tout particulièrement — et je m'en fous qu'il vienne de la nouvelle star, je l'aime point c'est tout puis de toute façon c'est parce qu'il la remixe tellement bien que c'est comme ça que j'ai imaginé notre Logan national le faire donc voili voilou le lien : .com/?d=EOB4RVYS. Bon je vous décris comment je le vois moi par les parenthèses mais à vous d'imaginer un peu aussi hihi)

Il attrapa le micro et l'ajusta à sa taille sur le pied quand la musique retentit.  
_Oh bordel, j'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire du Britney Spears_

_Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know_ (planté devant son micro, un petit air timide sur le visage, il commença à chanter sous les applaudissements)  
_that something wasn't right here  
Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
and now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me how you want it to be  
tell me baby cause I need to know now_

No no no (il fit arrêter les musiciens, ôta sa veste qu'il jeta sur un tabouret à proximité, provoquant l'hystérie des filles du premier rang qui ne fit qu'augmenter alors qu'il détachait des boutons de sa chemise, chopait un verre de champagne à une fille qu'il vida d'un trait avant de décrocher le micro du pied et de le prendre dans sa main pour plus de facilité)

_Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know  
that something wasn't right here  
Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go _(il se mit à marcher le long de la scène)  
_and now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me how you want it to be  
tell me baby cause I need to know now  
oh because_

My loneliness is killin' me (and I) (mima de se planter un poignard dans le coeur)  
_I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
give me a sign,_ (il se retourna sur Charlie et lui sourit)  
_hit me baby one more time_

Oh baby, baby, the reason I breathe is you (il se planta devant une jeune fille, un genou à terre et lui attrapa le visage dans la main tout en continuant à chanter)  
_Oh pretty baby, there's nothin' that I wouldn't do_ (il se dirigea vers une autre fille et la désigna du doigt)  
_It's not the way I planned it  
show me how you want it to be_ (il mima un petit mouvement du bassin très explicite)  
_tell me baby cause I need to know now  
oh because_

My loneliness is killin' me (and I) (toujours le petit coup de poignard)  
_I must confess I still believe (still believe) _(il mima d'un geste de son doigt sur sa tempe que c'était une attitude de fou)  
_When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
give me a sign, _(il se laissa tomber à terre, couché)  
_hit me baby one more time _(mima de quelques coups de bassins l'acte sexuel couché dos à terre)

_Oh baby, baby. _(il se redressa sur ses genoux, faisant face à une jeune fille particulièrement sous le charme)  
_How was I supposed to know_ (à cet instant précis, il vit la porte du bar s'ouvrir sur Veronica, Wallace, Mac et Cassidy mais ne se laissa pas démonter et continua à chanter)  
_I must confess that my loneliness  
is killing me now  
don't you know I still believe _(il pointa le doigt vers Mac pour lui désigner que ces paroles lui étaient destinées. La jeune fille ouvrit grand la bouche)  
_that you will be here  
and give me a sign_ (il se releva)  
_hit me baby one more time_ (il fit un signe de frapper quelqu'un vraiment fort)

(il continua son show sans plus les regarder, allant de filles en filles qui se trouvaient au premier rang)  
_I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
give me a sign,  
hit me baby one more time_

Il termina en saluant sous les applaudissements de filles complètement hystériques qui auraient sans nul doute accepter de se faire « hit-er quelques more times »  
Il rejoignit la table sans un coup d'œil pour les autres et s'alluma un bob à nouveau.  
Charlie — Impressionnant.  
Logan — Je suis un vrai showman.  
Charlie — Je voulais dire, le petit coup du bassin. Expert je présume.  
Logan n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la petite blonde qu'il avait repérée en début de soirée se pointa devant eux.  
Blonde — Salut. Tu étais vraiment exceptionnel.  
Logan — Merci.  
Charlie la fusilla du regard ce que la blonde ni Logan ne remarquèrent.  
Blonde — Ca te dirait, un tour avec moi ?  
Logan allait répondre quand Charlie se leva pour faire face à la blonde.  
_Ouch, vu comment elle s'en est pris à celle d'hier, il risque d'y avoir effusion de sang_  
Charlie — Tu vois pas qu'il est DEJA accompagné ?  
Blonde — Par toi ? Ca me ferait mal ! Il mérite tellement mieux.  
Charlie se rapprocha d'elle mais Logan la tira par le bras, la forçant à se rasseoir et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
Logan — C'est bien gentil Barbie, mais comme ma « douce » vient de te le faire remarquer, je ne suis plus sur le marché.  
La blonde les regarda d'un air mauvais et fit volte face pour s'en aller.  
Logan — Dis donc la Tueuse (NDA : Hihi, petit clin d'œil à Faith), ton show là, c'est bien gentil, mais je vais devoir passer la nuit seul maintenant …  
Charlie se retourna sur lui, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
Charlie — Tu as dit que tu étais tout à moi non …  
Logan — J'ai dit ça pour éviter qu'on se fasse sortir du bar …  
Charlie s'approcha de lui, ses lèvres à deux centimètres des siennes. Logan sentit à nouveau le désir brûler et pria pour résister. C'était encore la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Elle s'approcha encore un petit peu et il expira fortement, sentant tout son corps n'appeler qu'une chose.  
Charlie — Résiste-moi, tu as raison … Ca m'excite encore plus … Mais un jour, tu n'aura pas tout un bar pour te cacher, tu le sais ça ?  
Il ne répondit rien, sentant que si il bougeait d'un pouce le désir prendrait le pas sur la raison or il ne voulait en aucun cas faire ça à Dick.  
Elle posa ensuite ses lèvres dans la commissure des siennes, ne les manquant que d'un millimètre et se leva.  
Charlie — A la prochaine !  
Elle lui envoya un baiser volant et s'en alla, légère. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits, se vider quelques shoots à nouveau et réveiller Dick pour rentrer. Le garçon ne comprenait plus rien à la vie et Logan aurait parié qu'il n'aurait pu dire son nom s'il lui avait demandé. Il traversait la salle quand il tomba nez à nez avec Mac et Cassidy.  
Cassidy — Tu ramènes encore mon crétin de frère qui ne tient pas l'alcool ?  
Logan — Ta gueule Beaver !  
Cassidy — C'est …  
Logan (le coupant) — Ouais je sais mais Beaver ça te va tellement mieux.  
Cassidy — Branleur te va aussi mieux et pourtant.  
Logan — T'as de la chance que j'aie les mains encombrées, je t'aurais montré que c'est plutôt Rétameur mais bon.  
Cassidy — L'excuse !  
Mac tira sur la manche de Cassidy pour l'emmener avec elle.  
Logan — Allez le toutou, Madame t'appelle. Aujourd'hui, elle va t'apprendre à baiser. Elle est devenue pro depuis qu'elle l'a fait avec moi.  
Mac le regarda, visiblement blessée. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, mais l'alcool et l'énervement aidant, ça lui avait échappé. Il voulut lui demander pardon mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons en entraînant son nouveau petit copain avec elle. Il haussa les épaules et reconduisit Dick jusqu'à l'appart où il l'installa dans la chambre, lui même s'installant sur le canapé avec sa bouteille, pas encore rassasié avec ce qu'il avait bu dans la soirée.

Vers 7 heures du matin, Dick émergea enfin de la chambre, en caleçon, les cheveux en bataille et pénétra dans le salon où il trouva Logan, toujours assis dans le canapé, le regard fixé sur un point invisible, la bouteille de Jack presque vide dans la main.  
Dick — Hey.  
Logan — Salut la Belle au Bois Dormant …  
Il se retourna sur son ami.  
Logan — Enfin, je devrais dire la bête du bois effrayant non ?  
Dick — On a pas cours aujourd'hui ?  
Logan — Si, j'allais venir te réveiller.  
Dick — T'as dormi où ?  
Logan — Ce que tu peux être bavard quand tu te lèves.  
Dick — Maybe … Tu as dormi où ?  
Logan — Et têtu avec ça. J'ai pas dormi.  
Dick — Pourquoi ?  
Logan se leva, posa sa bouteille sur la table basse et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine.  
Logan — Café ?  
Dick — Ouais, je veux bien. Accompagné de la réponse à ma question aussi.  
Logan — J'ai foiré.  
Dick — Tu foires toujours, tu m'apprends rien.  
Logan — C'est pas plutôt toi ça ?  
Dick — Ouuuuch, tu me blesses. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fichu ?  
Logan — J'ai blessé Mac.  
Dick — C'est toujours pas nouveau, t'as pas qqch de frais à m'apprendre ?  
Logan — Hummm, que penses-tu de … J'ai envie de Veronica ?  
Dick — Du réchauffé ça mon vieux ! Faut te renouveler.  
_J'ai aussi terriblement envie de Charlie, je suis sûr que ça, ce sera du neuf pour toi._  
Dick — Quoi d'autre ?  
Logan baissa les yeux.  
Logan — Rien d'autre.  
Dick — Alors je ne dirais qu'une chose : évite Mac, comme ça tu évites les coups de poignards. Dans ton cœur, je veux dire.  
Logan — Facile à dire, elle est collée comme un scotch à ton frère et vit avec Dudu.  
Dick — Evite la donc au maximum qu'il t'est possible de le faire.  
Logan — J'essaierais. Pour Veronica ?  
Dick — Arf, Veronica ça changera jamais alors je dirais : FAIS-LE et fais toi pas

ser cette envie une bonne fois pour toutes !  
Logan — Et pour l'après ?  
Dick — T'avisera à ce moment-là si elle vaut le coup de continuer ou pas.  
Logan — Charmant…  
Dick — Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mon deuxième prénom ?  
Logan — Un zillion de fois.  
Dick — Alors arrête de te répéter.  
Logan sourit et amena le café à Dick.  
Logan — Grouille-toi, on va être à la bourre.

Veronica traversait les couloirs à la hâte, consciente d'être déjà en retard pour arriver en cours. Elle sentit une main la happer et l'entraîner à l'intérieur des toilettes. Elle eut juste le temps de voir le panneau « Hors service » et de sourire avant que la porte ne se referme. Elle fut retournée et poussée contre la porte par Logan, qui l'enlaça et l'embrasse passionnément sans qu'elle put même esquisser un geste pour l'en empêcher. Elle ne se débattit pas, grisée par la sensation que ce baiser lui procurait. Il finit par relâcher son étreinte, appuya son bras sur la porte derrière elle, ne se tenant qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.  
Veronica — Salut, Monsieur Echolls.  
Logan — Bonjour Mademoiselle Mars.  
Veronica — Ta nouvelle façon de dire bonjour me semble tout à fait inappropriée pour un tel lieu.  
Logan — Oh, ça c'est pas ma nouvelle façon de dire bonjour.  
Veronica — Et c'était quoi alors ?  
Logan — Bah, tu m'as dit hier de repasser aujourd'hui pour les baisers que tu distribues.  
Veronica se marra.  
Veronica — C'était une façon de parler, Logan.  
Logan — Arf, méga déçu.  
Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.  
Logan — On dirait que tu ne dirais tout de même pas non à une deuxième tournée.  
Veronica rassembla tous ses efforts et mit les mains sur le torse de Logan puis finalement le poussa.  
Veronica — Allez, pousse-toi Echolls.  
Il se recule, toujours souriant et elle alla s'asseoir sur les lavabos. Il fit mine de prendre un carnet de note et de noter qqch.  
Logan — « Tentative de drague sur Veronica Mars : Echec total ». Meeeeerde, comment je vais rentrer dans la confrérie moi ?  
Elle le regarda, morte de rire alors qu'il faisait mine de ranger son carnet dans la poche arrière de son jeans d'un air dépité.  
Veronica — Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?  
Logan — Hummm, tu veux la réponse exacte ou je peux mentir ?  
Veronica — Allez, tu as droit à trois mensonges.  
Logan — J'suis un obsédé anonyme et j'crois que mes 69 jours sans sexe sont terminés.  
Veronica — Hum, joli. Suivant ?  
Logan — Arf, j'ai été lobotomisé et je ne pense plus qu'à une chose : au sexe, au sexe, au sexe !  
Veronica fit une moue boudeuse et prit un air espiègle.  
Veronica — On avait dit que tu avais droit à 3 mensonges !  
Logan — Hey, mais c'est un mensonge !  
Veronica — Ah ouais ?  
Logan — Miss Mars, je pense que je ne vous aime plus!  
Veronica — Ah bé voilà le deuxième mensonge !  
Logan — Tu t'y crois hein ?  
Veronica — T'as pas idée ! Troisième et dernier mensonge ?  
Logan — J'ai toujours eu envie de savoir ce que c'est de passer après Stitch.  
Veronica — Ah bé voilà un mensonge qu'il est beau qu'il est vrai !  
Logan — Alors, celui-là, c'est le meilleur que je pourrais te sortir.  
Veronica redevint sérieuse et Logan arrêta de se marrer.  
Logan — Je parie que t'attends la vérité là maintenant ?  
Veronica — Si tu veux me la dire …  
Logan la regarda, assise sur les lavabos, ultra gênée par ce qui se passait mais essayant de se contrôler et la trouva encore plus attirante. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille.  
Logan — La vérité, c'est que je te trouve trop mignonne dans cette petite jupe et que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser.  
Veronica leva les yeux au ciel pour se donner une contenance mais si elle avait écouté son cœur à cet instant, elle se serait jetée sur lui.  
Veronica — On avait dit que tu n'avais droit qu'à trois mensonges …  
Logan prit à son tour un air espiègle et sourit, toujours aussi collé à elle.  
Logan — Ah bon ? Bon allez, je recommence ! Miss Mars, vous êtes magnifique aujourd'hui et ça me donne très envie de vous faire toutes sortes de choses inavouables.  
Veronica sentit toutes les barrières céder et répliqua, essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler.  
Veronica — Comme ?  
Logan — Tu veux que je te montre ?  
Veronica — Je ne suis jamais contre une petite démonstration …  
Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Veronica, que le désir tenaillait, lui attrapa vivement la bouche et la mordilla avec ses dents, tout en passant ses petites mains sous son t-shirt. Dieu qu'il était sexy, Dieu qu'elle en avait envie. Plus rien ne la retenait. Elle ne pensait plus à Mac, plus à leur histoire épique, même plus à son père et à ce qu'il lui ferait en sachant toutes les choses qu'elle comptait bien faire à Logan.  
Logan — C'est plutôt toi qui me fait une démonstration, là …  
Veronica — Shhhht, tais-toi et fais-le !  
Il sourit en voyant ses petites pommettes rouges et brûlantes à souhait. Il l'observa, elle était prête à se donner, et pourtant, à cet instant précis, il douta. Il en avait envie, il en brûlait d'envie mais il pensait au mal que ça lui ferait et au fait qu'il faisait du mal à toutes celles à qui il tenait. Et il ne voulait plus faire de mal. Il savait trop bien ce que c'était de souffrir. Il ne le ferait pas. Mais c'était sans compter sur Veronica, qui grisée par l'effet que Logan avait toujours sur elle, avait déjà entrepris de défaire la ceinture du garçon et défaisait les boutons de son jeans.  
Logan — Et tu fais quoi au juste ?  
Veronica — Hummm, au choix je dirais un monopoly. A ton avis ?  
Logan — Bah au pif je dirais « Pas un monopoly ».  
Veronica — Si tu parlais moins pour une fois …  
Logan — Ohhh, je suis sûr que tu aimes entendre ma voix …  
Veronica ne répondit pas et lui fit un regard digne d'une star de porno, juste avant de l'attirer à elle et de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle en profita pour faire tomber avec ses jambes le pantalon de Logan à ses pieds.  
Logan — Je vois … Je suppose que dire qu'on est dans les toilettes ne te fera rien ?  
Veronica — Rien du tout ! Tu as mis le panneau hors service !  
Logan — Dis donc, depuis quand tu te dévergondes ?  
Veronica — Depuis que … Depuis que … Arfff, parle moins et embrasse-moi !  
Il sourit et passa la main sous sa jupe pour faire glisser sa petite culotte. Elle se souleva légèrement pour l'aider, tout en haletant de désir. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard, pour voir le désir monter en elle. Il passa ensuite la main pour la caresser et la regarda renverser la tête sous l'effet qu'il lui faisait.  
Veronica — Viens …  
Logan — Pas si vite, tu es bien pressée …  
Veronica — J'ai envie de toi, là, tout de suite …  
Logan — Il faut faire durer le plaisir…  
Veronica — Fais-le durer en moi, Logan. J't'en prie.  
Elle l'attira tout contre elle et abaissa son caleçon puis elle se positionna pour qu'il puisse entrer en elle facilement. Il la regarda encore quelques instants mais finit par céder au désir et se fondit en elle. Elle gémit fortement, risquant d'ameuter tous les étudiants qui passaient dans le couloir. Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche tout en esquissant un mouvement de bassin et pour se retenir de crier, elle le lui mordit. Il sourit et accéléra le mouvement, la voyant prendre beaucoup de plaisir. L'effet qu'il lui faisait le grisait, lui donnant envie de continuer plus fort encore. Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos sous sa chemise mais il ne diminua pas. Ils entendirent des éclats de voix dans le couloir, tout proches des toilettes. Ils entendirent également une fille dire "Oh, encore hors service" et une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que très bien répliquer "Mais non, elles ne le sont pas, je connais le truc". Logan se retourna sur Veronica qui avait les joues en feu et qui semblait sur le point de défaillir. Il la souleva délicatement et elle l'interrogea du regard.  
Logan — Je pense qu'on ferait bien de s'enfermer là non?  
Il lui désignait une toilette. Elle acquiesa, attrapa son sac et se laissa porter jusque dans la cabine. Logan mettait le verrou au moment même où Madison Sinclair faisait son apparition dans les toilettes.  
Madison — Ah bé, non, y a personne ... Je pensais pourtant. Bref, vous pouvez entrer les filles!  
Veronica se mordit la lèvre tout en regardant Logan, toujours aussi débraillé qui la regardait avec envie. Elle lui aurait sauté dessus si seulement ces pimbêches pouvaient se grouiller. Elle passa une main sur son torse, lui procurant pas mal de frissons. En voyant l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, elle sourit, satisfaite d'elle-même.  
_Alors comme ça on veut jouer, mini-Mars? Très bien ... _  
Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Elle l'interrogea à nouveau du regard, sans un mot, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il lui balança un regard carnassier et la pilota gentiment pour réussir à re-pénétrer en elle. Elle poussa un soupir d'exclamation et de bonheur quand il entra à nouveau en elle. Les filles qui piallaient dehors cessèrent toute discussion. Veronica lança un regard réprobateur à Logan, que le fait d'être découvert grisait encore plus. Il continua ses allers et venues et Veronica posa ses mains sur chaque côté de la cabine pour se tenir à quelque chose. Le fait d'être découverts la grisait bien plus encore que ce qu'elle n'aurait pu penser. Déjà le fait que ce soit avec Logan, qu'il était expert dans l'art de donner du plaisir, mais encore plus que ce soit ainsi, dans une cabine de WC, alors que plusieurs filles se trouvaient à l'extérieur et parmi elles, la pire langue de vipère que Neptune connaisse, c'était trop pour elle. Logan semblait lui aussi grisé par la situation car ses coups de bassin ne faisaient qu'augmenter en intensité et en profondeur et elle ne put se retenir de gémir tellement c'était bon. Il lui attrapa la bouche avec la sienne pour l'empêcher de se faire remarquer mais c'était trop pour elle, elle sentait qu'elle allait monter et que rien ne pourrait retenir l'expression du bonheur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Les conversations n'avaient toujours pas repris mais ils se fichaient bien de qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur de leur cabine à ce moment-là, ne pensant qu'à se donner du plaisir l'un l'autre.  
Veronica sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas se contrôler plus longtemps et lâcha dans un souffle:  
Veronica — Oh mon Dieu, comme je t'aime Logan.  
Cette révélation fut comme un seau d'eau froide qu'on renversait sur le garçon et il s'arrêta instantanément, gêné.  
Veronica — Logan?  
Elle vit que ce qu'elle avait dit le perturbait car il ne la regardait pas, et s'était arrêté, les bras ballants.  
Veronica — C'était mon subconscient, Logan, ça veut rien dire de particulier ...  
Logan — Veronica ...  
Il se sépara d'elle et recula aussi loin que ça lui était possible dans cette toute petite cabine ...  
Veronica — Logan s'il te plaît.  
Il rattachait déjà son pantalon, les yeux baissés, sans la regarder.  
??? — SORTEZ DE CETTE CABINE TOUT DE SUITE!  
Logan releva la tête, sonné. Veronica se dépêcha de rabattre sa jupe et de se recoiffer vite fait.  
??? — J'AI DIT TOUT DE SUITE!  
Logan prit un air amusé qu'il avait perdu depuis la "révélation" de Veronica.  
Logan — Oh oh.  
Veronica — Shhhht!  
??? — JE SAIS QU'IL Y A QUELQU'UN LA-DEDANS! SORTEZ MAINTENANT ET TOUT SE PASSERA BIEN?  
Logan haussa les épaules et claironna d'une voix forte:  
- Les mains en l'air? Enfin, je veux dire, _toutes _les mains en l'air?  
Veronica le regarda d'un air désapprobateur.  
Veronica — Garde tes sarcasmes pour un moment plus approprié!  
Logan — Il est pas approprié le moment là?  
Veronica — LOGAN!  
??? — SORTEZ DE LA IMMEDIATEMENT.  
Veronica retint sa respiration. Logan s'approcha d'elle pour défaire le loquet de la porte. Elle frissonna à son contact, toutes les sensations qu'il venait de lui faire vivre remontant à la surface. Il poussa légèrement la porte qui s'ouvrit sur ...  
Logan — Bonjour Monsieur le Doyen.

Dick était assis dans l'herbe, devant le campus, son Ipod dans ses oreilles, secouant frénétiquement la tête sur le rythme d'Hysteria. Il attendait avec impatience que Logan arrive. En réalité, tout le monde attendait impatiemment que Logan arrive. La nouvelle de lui et Veronica pris en flagrant délit dans les toilettes des filles avait bien entendu déjà fait tout le campus et tous leurs amis étaient réunis dehors pour les voir sortir du bureau du doyen. Wallace secouait la tête en regardant la porte du lycée intensément. Duncan était assis à côté de Dick et se marrait de temps en temps sans qu'on sache vraiment à quoi il pensait. Mac était appuyée à un arbre, les bras croisés, un regard de tueuse sur le visage. Elle n'en était pas revenue quand Dick leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, mi-fier de son pote, mi-jaloux de ne pas l'avoir fait lui-même. Elle avait serré les dents et s'était contenté de regarder méchamment au loin. C'était tout ce qui en était sorti. Et il redoutait que quelque chose de plus ne sorte de toute manière. Quand elle avait ce regard là, ça voulait plutôt dire « Dégagez tous » plutôt que « Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de MacDonald ». Beaver n'était pas venu aujourd'hui rejoindre sa « dulcinée » et Dick se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal, il était persuadé (et il ne savait pas pourquoi) que ça n'aurait pas enchanté son frère de voir sa petite amie se tracasser ainsi pour qqch que Logan avait fait. Dick lui avait pris le parti de ne pas en parler aux autres. D'abord parce qu'il se fichait bien de savoir ce que les autres pensaient, ensuite parce qu'il savait déjà les réactions de chacun. Alors il s'était assis nonchalamment dans l'herbe et attendait que le héros du jour fasse son apparition tout en écoutant pour une fois, une bonne musique que Logan lui avait filé. Il vit du coin de l'œil Duncan se redresser et tourna instantanément la tête vers Mac qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il se retourna ensuite vers la porte du bâtiment pour voir arriver Veronica, le pas pressé et Logan, la veste sur l'épaule, l'air décontracté, marchant à deux mètres derrière elle.  
Dick — Logan Echolls, le héros du jour.  
Veronica — Tu écrases, Casablancas.  
Dick — Han, Veronica, ma petite Porn Star rien qu'à moi (NDA : Spéciale Cassedédi à ma Yingie d'amouuuur)  
Veronica — Dick !  
Dick — Han, ce mot dans ta bouche, aujourd'hui, c'est si …  
Elle planta son minuscule poing dans son bras et le garçon prit son air stupide tandis qu'il allait frapper dans la main de Logan.  
Dick — Mon vieux, t'as assuré !  
Wallace regarda Logan d'un air désapprobateur tandis que celui-ci ne se défaisait pas de son air amusé et satisfait à la fois, hocha la tête, attrapa Veronica par le bras et l'emmena avec lui vers sa voiture.  
Logan — Hey, Ronnie !  
Celle-ci se retourna, mi-agacée, mi-curieuse. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit.  
Logan — A ce soir pour la revanche !  
Elle soupira et se retourna pour suivre Wallace. Logan se retourna sur Duncan qui rigolait tout seul. Quand il vit que Logan le regardait, il s'arrêta instantanément de rire.  
Logan — Non mais vas-y continue Dudu, moi même je trouve ça très drôle !  
Duncan voulut poser une question mais une voix s'éleva derrière lui. Les trois garçons se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir Mac, toujours appuyée à son arbre qui les regardait se marrer.  
Mac — Parce que tu trouves ça vraiment drôle ?  
Logan la vit, son air renfrogné de petite fille vexée, son attitude « bras croisés », son regard perçant. Il sourit encore plus que quand il était arrivé, ce qui eut le don de mettre Mac encore plus en rogne.  
Logan — Bah écoute, j'aurais pu choisir d'en pleurer seulement c'est pas mon genre hein …  
Mac — En pleurer, n'allons pas jusque là, mais tu devrais être plutôt gêné non ?  
Logan — Gêné ? D'avoir une libido généreuse ? Je pense pas non …  
Mac — Libido généreuse ? Haha (elle décroisa les bras pour poser les mains sur ses hanches) ! Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Tu es un obsédé pour être plus simple.  
Logan — Emploie le terme qui te fait plaisir, ma chérie.  
Mac — Han, je t'en prie, épargne-moi les mots doux alors que tu viens de coucher avec une autre.  
Logan — En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais qqch à me dire ou à me reprocher hein ?  
Mac — Te reprocher non mais j'ai le droit de te dire que tu te comportes vraiment comme un con  
Logan — Non tu n'as pas ce droit, non.  
Mac — Si, j'ai le droit de penser que tu agis mal.  
Logan perdit son sourire instantanément et se retourna vers ses amis pour se donner une contenance. Mais ceux-ci avaient bien vite reculé de quelques mètres pour éviter le conflit. Il se retourna à nouveau vers Mac et portait désormais sa peine sur son visage. Elle recula d'un pas.  
Logan — Tu crois que tu peux me dire que j'agis mal ? Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense de tes actes, de tes choix moi ?  
Mac — On ne parle pas de moi, là, Logan.  
Logan — Mais justement ! JUS-TE-MENT ! Comment oses-tu me juger après avoir fait ce que tu as fait ?  
Mac — Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, hein ?  
Logan — T'as couché avec mon meilleur ami bordel ! TU AS COUCHE AVEC LUI ET T'ES MEME PAS ASSEZ FRANCHE POUR ME LE DIRE !  
Il s'était rapproché d'elle, hurlant, faisant de grands gestes, souffrant chacune des paroles qu'il lui disait mais qu'il fallait qu'il lâche une bonne fois pour toutes.  
Logan — ET TU SAIS QUOI ? TU SAIS QUOI ? JE TE CROYAIS DIFFERENTE ! VRAIMENT ! MAIS TU NE L'ES PAS …  
La colère retomba aussi vite que la mayonnaise et il baissa les yeux.  
Logan — Oh, ça non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es comme toutes les autres. J'ai fait l'erreur de te penser différente.  
Mac — Moi c'est pareil. Je voulais voir un Logan différent de celui que tout le monde décrivait. J'ai vraiment essayé d'en voir un. Mais il n'y a que ça, que ce Logan là. Le Logan prétentieux et imbu de lui, celui qui se sert des filles comme de mouchoirs en papier, qui se croit tout permis et qui n'est même pas gêné quand il se retrouve cul nu devant le Doyen de l'Université.  
Logan — Mais je ... PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!  
Il se tut, se balança d'un pied à l'autre et se mit à se marrer.  
Logan — Et j'ai même pas à me justifier en fait! C'est quoi cette scène? C'est quoi ce venin que tu me craches? Je suis bien libre non? C'est toi qui l'a choisi, toi qui m'a jeté!  
Mac — Pardon? Je dois te rappeler que TU m'as éjectée, peut-être?  
Logan — Parce que tu as couché avec mon plus ancien ami! Parce que c'est pas ça le pire, c'est que t'es même pas capable de l'avouer. Le pire, c'est que je te croyais vraie. Mais tu ne l'es pas du tout Alors comment veux-tu que j'aime quelqu'un que je ne connais pas?  
Mac — Ca veut donc dire que tu ne m'aimes plus.  
Logan — Non. Ca veut dire que je ne t'aime pas.  
Mac releva vers lui ses yeux brillants et vit qu'il la regardait et qu'il ne cillait pas.  
Mac — Très bien, fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, pour ce que ça m'intéresse de toute façon ...  
Elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla rapidement. Le plus vite et le plus loin possible de lui. Pour ne pas le frapper, d'abord. Mais surtout pour qu'il ne voie pas à quel point il venait de lui faire du mal.  
Logan, les mains dans les poches, toujours aussi énervé, la regarda s'éloigner. Il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule et se retourna, un sourire de circonstances accroché sur le visage. Dick était à ses côtés et le regardait intensément.  
Dick — Ca va?  
Logan — Super.  
Dick — Tu es sûr?  
Logan — Ouais, viens on va s'en jeter quelques uns!

Logan et Dick pénétrèrent dans le bar, casiment vide pendant l'après-midi. Ils s'assirent au bar et commandèrent chacun leur breuvage préféré. Dick frappa sa tequila tandis que Logan encourageait le serveur pour qu'il verse une plus longue rasade de whisky dans le verre. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot dans la voiture, sur le chemin jusqu'au bar. Dick ne savait pas vraiment quoi placer dans la conversation, il avait juste lancer quelques blagues vaseuses et devinettes idiotes genre "Quelle est la différence entre une poule et un chapon" et vu qu'il l'avait sorti une bonne douzaine de fois déjà à Logan, celui-ci lui rétorquait invariablement "Cette blague est d'une nullité à gagner le prix de la pire blague de l'année!"  
Le téléphone de Dick sonna, il regarda l'écran, releva la tête vers Logan qui s'était retourné sur lui pour la peine et lui fit un sourire idiot.  
Dick — Je reviens de suite!  
Il sortit à la hâte du bar. Logan soupira. Serait-ce possible que tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui ne soit qu'un délire d'alcoolique pas encore réveillé? Pouvait-il effacer tout ça? Une main se posa à nouveau sur son épaule et sans se retourner ...  
Logan — T'es prêt pour la deuxième tournée, mec?  
Charlie — Je ne sais pas ce que le petit buvait mais je reprends la même chose!  
Il se retourna sur la jeune fille qui venait de se poser à côté de lui et sourit.  
Logan — Charlie, une jeune fille dans un bar en plein milieu de l'après midi ... Est-ce bien sérieux?  
Charlie — Attends, tu penses quand même pas que je vais en cours? Les cours, de toute façon c'est pour ...  
Logan — Les nuls ...  
Charlie — Et les matheux ...  
Logan — Les frotte-manches ...  
Charlie — Et ceux qui savent pas boire!  
Ils se mirent à se marrer. Logan l'observa de côté et sentit à nouveau cette étrange sensation quand elle était près de lui. Cette sensation d'envie, cette sensation bizarre, ce sentiment de ... Arf, il ne pouvait pas mettre de mot dessus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose le reliait à elle. Une envie d'être près d'elle, de sentir son parfum, de voir son sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre une explication sur cette sensation parce que c'était une sensation inconnue. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce lien qu'il avait avec Veronica, ça n'avait également rien avoir avec tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir quand il était avec Mac. C'était différent mais tellement un peu des deux à la fois. C'était étrange … aussi étrange qu'elle n'était étrange.  
_Wooow, beaucoup trop d'étrange dans la même phrase_  
Il la regarda vider une tequila à une vitesse incroyable et but une longue gorgée de son verre.  
Charlie — Alors dis-moi, Monsieur-je-fais-ça-dans-les-toilettes-avec-une-Barbie-guerrière-fort-peu-sympathique …  
Logan — Wow, quel surnom …  
Charlie — N'est pas célèbre qui veut !  
Logan reporta son attention sur son verre pour ne pas croiser le regard instigateur de la jeune fille.  
Logan — Arf, évite de parler de célébrité en ma présence.  
Charlie — Comme tu veux, chéri.  
Logan — Chéri ?  
Charlie — Bah quoi, tu préfères que je recommence le surnom super long et impossible à prononcer trois fois très vite ?  
Logan — Non ça ira !  
Il se marra à nouveau. Il venait de s'engueuler à mort avec la fille qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie et il arrivait à rire. Ca semblait si simple quand Charlie était là. Trop simple.  
Logan — Alors, je ne t'ai pas laissé finir ta phrase … Que voulais-tu me demander ?  
Charlie — Oh bé rien hein, je voulais juste te donner ton nouveau surnom.  
Logan — Oh je vois. Si ça t'inquiète, ce sera un jour ton tour.  
Charlie éclata d'un rire cristallin et Logan sourit à son tour.  
Charlie — Ca, je n'en doutais pas une seconde, chéri.  
Elle approcha une main de son visage et il n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter, totalement hypnotisé par le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Il aspira un bon coup d'air essayant de garder son calme. Mais tout en lui était retourné. Si elle le touchait, à cet instant précis, il allait exploser. Son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine et danser la Carioca sur le bar. Sa main finit par frôler ses lèvres au moment où la porte du bar émettait un « cling » annonciateur d'une entrée et il se retira rapidement. Quand il se retourna vers la porte, il ne fut pas surpris de voir son meilleur ami entrer et se diriger vers lui, tout sourire.  
Logan — Hey, Dick tu foutais quoi ?  
Dick — Je causais !  
Dick se retourna vers son tabouret et y vit Charlie. Un large sourire niais s'étala sur son visage tandis qu'il essayait de trouver la meilleure attaque.  
Charlie — Salut euuuuh …  
Logan — Dick.  
Charlie — Oui, salut Dick !  
Elle se retourna vers Logan, une moue de petite fille espiègle sur le visage.  
Charlie — Dis donc, tu savais que Dick ça voulait dire …  
Logan — Oui on sait merci.  
Charlie — C'était juste pour savoir.  
Dick reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et s'approcha des deux jeunes gens.  
Dick — Salut Charlie.  
La jeune fille se leva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.  
Charlie — Tiens, je te laisse ton tabouret.  
Dick — Aheumm, merci mais euuuh … Tu peux rester.  
Charlie — Non, j'ai des trucs à faire et puis, une jeune fille dans un bar à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi, ce n'est pas très sérieux.  
Elle s'était retournée vers Logan tout en disant ça et lui avait balancé un clin d'œil ravageur.  
Dick — Alors que faisais-tu ici, si tu comptais être sérieuse ?  
Charlie — Oh, j'essayais d'emmener ton copain avec moi pour une petite sieste crapuleuse mais on dirait que malgré sa réputation, il préfère se la jouer vierge effarouchée. A plus !  
Elle sortit du bar rapidement, laissant les deux garçons la regarder franchir la porte, tous les deux hypnotisés par elle. Dick finit par se retourner vers Logan.  
Dick — Euuuuh, qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « sieste crapuleuse » ?  
Logan finit son verre d'une traite, se leva et tapa sur l'épaule de son ami, dans un sourire.  
Logan — Elle rigolait, mon pote, elle rigolait.  
Dick se leva à son tour et suivit son pote au dehors.  
Dick — J'espère bien parce que, dude, c'est moi qui veux faire une sieste crapuleuse avec la coquine !

Logan était assis dans sa X-terra, un pied sur le siège, la tête reposée sur l'appuie-tête et ne lâchait pas le bâtiment des yeux. Il devait le faire. Il lui devait une explication. Mais il se sentait … ailleurs. Il se sentait hors de toute cette histoire et si ça n'avait été que pour lui, il se serait passé d'explication. Mais il devait le faire. Parce qu'il lui devait d'être honnête. Il lui devait la vérité. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa x-ième cigarette et la jeta par la fenêtre. Il finit par sortir de la voiture et soupira. Il devait le faire. C'était comme l'histoire du sparadrap : le retirer très vite pour éviter que ça ne fasse encore plus mal que ça ne le faisait déjà.  
Il frappa quelques coups à la porte et attendit, se tordant les mains de nervosité.  
_Tout va bien se passer … Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal… Elle ne va quand même pas t'étriper … Quoique … Arf, l'est encore temps de faire demi-tour … Bordel, la porte s'ouvre, tous aux abris, la 3ème guerre mondiale commence et ça va pas être de la tarte, je vous le dis moi _  
Logan — Salut … Ronnie.

**FLASHBACK**

_Une heure plus tôt_

Veronica rejoignait sa voiture quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement, une main déjà dans son sac pour attraper son teaser.  
Veronica — Oh, salut Mac.  
Mac — On peut parler ?  
Veronica — Bien sûr … euuuuh … Tu veux qu'on se balade un peu.  
La jeune brune haussa les épaules. Veronica rangea son teaser et se mit en route.  
Veronica — Je t'écoute, il y a un souci ?  
Mac — J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe entre Logan et toi …  
Veronica baissa les yeux, rougissante tandis que Mac continuait d'avancer, les yeux rivés devant elle.  
Veronica — Je … je ne sais pas …  
Mac — Tu veux dire que tu couches avec lui et que tu n'es pas capable de me dire ce qu'il se passe ?  
Veronica — Mac … Ce n'est pas … pas …  
Mac — Pas quoi ?  
Veronica — Pas … Pas …  
Mac — Papa ? Le papa pingouin, le papa pinguoin, le papa, le papa, le papa pingouin ?  
Veronica — C'est pas drôle !  
Mac — Pas drôle de coucher avec Log ? Je l'aurais défini autrement moi …  
Veronica — Ce n'est pas …  
Mac — Drôle oui merci, tu te répètes.  
Veronica — … ce que je voulais dire.  
Mac — Alors exprime-toi clairement.  
Elles continuèrent à marcher sans prononcer un mot.  
Veronica — Logan et moi …  
Mac — Ah, ça fait très couple.  
Veronica — Tu me demandes une explication, tu attendrais bien que je te la donne non ?  
Mac — Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'explications non.  
Veronica — Alors tu veux quoi ?  
Mac — Que tu me dise à quoi ça rime !  
Veronica s'arrêta net. Mac s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, se retourna. Elles se dévisagèrent quelques instants sans prononcer un mot.  
Veronica — Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ?  
Mac — En quoi ça me regarde ?  
Elle se mit à se marrer en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Mac — Tu peux vraiment être blonde quand tu veux. Tu veux que je te fasse un petit historique ou ça ira comme ça ?  
Veronica — Pas besoin d'historique. Je dis juste que vous n'êtes plus ensemble non ?  
Mac — Oh d'accord, ça marche comme ça hein. Pourtant c'est pas comme ça que Miss-je-sais-tout a réagi quand je suis sortie avec lui la première fois.  
Veronica — C'était différent.  
Mac — Différent ? Et en quoi ?  
Veronica — Parce qu'on s'aimait tous les deux et en plus tu étais mon amie, tu ne pouvais pas me faire ça.  
Mac — C'est pareil pour moi en ce moment.  
Veronica — C'est différent.  
Mac — Et en quoi c'est différent hein ? Parce que c'est toi ? Parce que tu es la merveilleuse petite Veronica Mars qui sent bon les promesses et le marshmallow et qui est si centrée sur elle-même et sur son bien-être personnel qu'elle ne voit pas les autres qui souffrent autour d'elle.  
Veronica — C'est différent c'est tout.  
Mac — Mais explique-toi bordel !  
Veronica — C'est différent parce que c'est un donné pour un rendu.  
Mac marcha les quelques mètres qui la séparait de sa « meilleure » amie et la gifla de toute la force qu'elle avait. Veronica, qui se tenait la joue, la regarda mi-étonnée mi-rageuse. Mac haussa les épaules avant de faire demi-tour pour s'en aller.  
Mac — Un donné pour un rendu, tu connais le principe.  
Veronica se précipita à sa suite et la fit tomber à terre avec elle. Elles roulèrent l'une sur l'autre pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que Mac immobilise Veronica dos à terre.  
Mac — Alors, tu cherchais la bagarre ?  
Veronica — Tu m'as giflée idiote !  
Mac — Tu le méritais !  
Veronica — Et toi tu mérites ça !  
Elle lui envoya son poing dans la figure ce qui déstabilisa Mac et Veronica en profita pour reprendre le dessus. Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et la tapa quelques fois à terre. La brune grimaçait de mal mais ça n'empêchait pas la blonde de continuer.  
Veronica — De toute façon, Logan ne t'aime pas plus qu'il n'aime toutes les filles avec qui il couche ! Tu n'étais qu'une de plus sur sa liste. Tu n'auras jamais ce lien que j'ai avec lui. Tu es déjà oubliée, il est déjà passé à Charlie !  
Mac rouvrit les yeux de rage et attrapa les cheveux de Veronica qu'elle tira de toutes ses forces pour la faire lâcher prise. La blonde hurla de douleur, relâcha un peu son emprise, ce qui permit à la brune de se redresser un peu et lui donner un coup de boule. La blonde tomba à la renverse et Mac se remit en position assise. Veronica attrapa alors son teaser dans son sac et le fit grésiller devant le visage de Mac.  
Mac — Tu ne vas quand même pas …  
Veronica — Je vais me gêner.  
Mac s'était déjà redressée et reculait rapidement. Veronica se releva peu après, menaçant son amie de son teaser.  
Mac — Vero, arrête !  
Mais Veronica ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle donna un coup de jus à Mac qui tomba à genoux de douleur.  
Mac — Non mais t'es folle !  
Veronica — Fallait pas commencer.  
Elle lui redonna un coup de teaser dans les côtes. Mac savait qu'elle devait réagir, que ce n'était pas bon pour elle, tous ces chocs électriques. Elle ne fit ni une ni deux, elle planta son poing de toutes ses forces dans le visage de Veronica, ce qui la fit retomber par terre et Mac s'enfuit en courrant, contente d'échapper aux coups de teaser.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK **

Logan — Bon dieu, Veronica, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton visage ?  
Veronica — Rien.  
Logan — Tu rigoles ou quoi ? On dirait que t'as fait une rencontre du troisième type avec Mohammed Ali !  
Veronica — Logan, tu sais que j'adore toujours ton humour très limité aux heures tard de la journée mais là, c'est pas le moment …  
Elle avait dit ça sans ressentiment, sans hargne, juste avec beaucoup de lassitude. Il ne s'en étonna que plus et posa une main sur sa joue. Elle grimaça.  
Logan — Hey, Ronnie …  
Veronica — De toute façon, ta Mohammed Ali ne pesait que 60 kilos et avait beaucoup plus de cheveux que l'original, je peux te l'assurer.  
Logan — « MA » Mohammed Ali ?  
Veronica se mordit la lèvre.  
Veronica — C'était une façon de parler.  
Logan — Alors pourquoi tu es devenue aussi rouge que Monsieur Crabs ?  
Veronica entra dans l'appartement et alla se poser dans le canapé.  
Veronica — Monsieur Crabs ?  
Logan — Le crabe qui tient le restau où Bob l'Eponge Carrée bosse …  
Veronica arqua un sourcil tandis que le garçon refermait la porte et venait se poser sur la table basse en face d'elle.  
Logan — Laisse tomber, ma culture télévisuelle laisse à désirer.  
Veronica — Je me disais aussi.  
Logan — Alors, que s'est-il passé ?  
Veronica — Si je te dis que j'ai croisé une porte, je parie que tu me crois pas hein ?  
Logan — Pourquoi perdrais-tu ton temps à mentir ! Dis-moi la vérité !  
Veronica — Me suis disputée avec Mac.  
Elle avait baissé les yeux et tordait ses mains, nerveuse.  
Logan — Hein ?  
Veronica — Me le fais pas répéter !  
Logan — C'est … C'est Mac qui … Vous en êtes venues aux mains ?  
Veronica — A ton avis ?  
Logan — Mais pourquoi ?  
Veronica — Et encore une fois je répète : A ton avis ?  
Logan — Pour moi ?  
Veronica — Plus ou moins …  
Logan — Et vous vous êtes battues ? Lutin de mierf, je vous pensais pas de telles félines !  
Veronica — Ce n'est pas …  
Logan — Drôle, je sais.  
Veronica — Merveilleux, alors arrête d'en rire !  
Logan — Je ne rigole pas.  
Veronica — Hum hum, efface moi donc ce petit sourire en coin alors.  
Logan — Non mais sérieux, elle t'a pas loupé hein.  
Veronica — C'est parce que tu ne l'as pas encore vue elle.  
Logan — A ce point là ?  
Veronica — Elle m'a giflée, je me suis défendue.  
Logan — Attends, c'est elle qui a commencé ?  
Veronica — Bé oui, tu croyais quand même pas que c'était moi !  
Logan — Aheummm …  
Veronica planta son poing dans l'épaule du garçon, faisant une mine boudeuse.  
Veronica — Comme si j'étais une cherche-misère …  
Logan — Aheuuummmm …  
Veronica — Logan Echolls, tu te tais !  
Il se marra et elle le suivit dans son rire. Il redevint sérieux deux minutes plus tard, se rappelant pourquoi il était là et surtout ce qui s'était passé entre eux l'après-midi même.  
Veronica — Alors … euuuuh … Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
Logan — Je suis venue pour te parler de … Enfin tu vois quoi …  
Veronica — Ah oui « LA » chose.  
Logan la regarda interloqué. Elle avait l'air de prendre ça à la rigolade. Pas du tout le genre d'attitude que Veronica Mars aurait normalement adopté dans ce genre de situation.  
Veronica — Okay, vu ta mine abasourdie je pense que c'est à moi de m'expliquer. Je ne vais rien faire pour tenter de te récupérer Logan. Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, je le sais même si ça m'emmerde, même si je souffre tous les jours un peu plus de ton absence mais tu as pris ta décision et bien qu'elle ne me plaise pas, je fais avec. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Je sais que l'épisode de cet après-midi n'est pas à considérer comme une reprise de quoi que ce soit. Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas.  
Logan écarquilla encore un peu plus les yeux, se demandant dans quelle dimension il était tombé. Pour peu, elle lui avouait ses sentiments et là, on était carrément dans un monde parallèle.  
Veronica - Je t'aime Logan, et je t'aimerais toujours mais ça ne sera plus jamais réciproque. Pourtant, je refuse de te perdre, je refuse de te laisser m'éloigner définitivement de ta vie Logan. Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble ok, mais rien ne nous empêche d'être amis. Après tu n'en as peut-être pas envie mais tu sais qu'on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi simplement.  
Logan planta son regard dans le sien, franchement étonné. Il était surpris, il avait du mal à comprendre. Il avait un peu abusé de la situation, il avait couché avec elle en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite, il était venu pour lui expliquer et elle, elle lui balançait tout ça, et elle n'avait pas tourné le dos, elle ne l'avait pas envoyé chier comme elle savait si bien faire. Non, elle était là, elle venait de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et lui comme d'habitude ne savait pas comment réagir.  
Logan soupira en pensant que même séparés, leur relation restait épique, comme eux.  
Logan — Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Veronica ?  
Veronica lui décrocha un sourire à faire fondre un radiateur  
Veronica — Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour dire tout ça Logan, je sais que je n'ai pas su gérer notre histoire mais je refuse de te regarder sombrer sans rien faire, sans rien dire. Tu n'as pas arrêté d'en prendre plein la gueule de tous les côtés et quand ça ne venait pas de moi, je feignais de l'ignorer à chaque fois et je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement Logan. Je sais pas, on est censé être là pour les gens qu'on aime et j'en ai été incapable mais je veux le faire maintenant, je veux t'aider, te soutenir, être là pour toi comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi.  
Je veux…Je veux…  
Logan — Que veux-tu Veronica, qu'attends-tu de moi ?  
Veronica — Comme ça au pif, je dirais que tu me pardonnes, qu'on se remette ensemble et qu'on vive heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nos jours sur une île déserte, juste toi, moi, Alonso, BackUp et notre marmaille. Je veux 11 enfants, on en fera une équipe de foot.  
Logan regarda Veronica complètement ahuri.  
_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Allô Houston, we have a problem !!! _  
Veronica éclata de rire devant l'air dépité de Logan.  
Veronica — Je plaisante Logan, enfin, pas complètement mais bon, ça reste du domaine du rêve et du fantasme. Et comme je te l'ai dis, je ne m'attends à rien de ce côté-là. Tu as Mac dans ton coeur maintenant et si c'est ce qui doit te rendre heureux alors je dis fonce et je n'ai en aucune manière le droit d'interférer. Mais je ne pense pas que ça nous puisse nous empêcher d'être amis, de vrais amis.  
Logan — Pour ça, encore faudrait-il que tu sois capable de me faire confiance Veronica et pour l'instant, je ne suis pas certain que ça soit le cas.  
Veronica — Je ne sais pas si je peux encore te faire confiance. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Réellement cette fois. Pas à moitié comme toujours. Je veux te donner une chance de me prouver que je me trompe. Que j'étais dans le faux depuis le début. C'est pas ça que tu cherches ? Clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toutes à cette petite teigne de Veronica Mars ?  
Logan — Euuuuh … Vero ? T'es sûre que tu te sens bien ? Mac a du frapper plus fort que je ne le pensais !  
Veronica — Ecoute Logan, c'est certainement la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît que j'essaye de réagir en adulte, de voir les choses clairement. Je sais que je dois juste te paraître sortie d'un autre monde, et franchement, moi-même j'ai du mal à croire que je t'ai dit tout ça. Mais ça fait du bien Logan. Ca fait du bien de lâcher un peu ce que j'ai sur le cœur.  
Logan — Je … je … Je sais pas quoi répondre à tout ça.  
Veronica — Dis-moi juste qu'on va être des amis. De vrais amis. Et c'est tout ce que je demande.  
Logan — On peut au moins essayer.  
Veronica sourit, se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
Veronica — Allez file maintenant, je suis sûre que Dick t'attend pour une sortie entre mecs !  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, toujours pas remis de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
Veronica — Hey, Log !  
Il se retourna, main sur la poignée. Elle était à l'entrée de sa chambre, un petit air espiègle sur le visage.  
Veronica — Merci pour cet après-midi, c'était vraiment sensationnel !  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui tourner le dos et d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il sourit timidement et sortit pour rejoindre sa voiture. Décidément, Veronica Mars lui réservait encore pas mal de surprises.

Logan arriva chez lui tard dans la soirée. Il avait quitté de chez Veronica bien avant mais était passé par un bar pour prendre un verre et remettre ses idées en place. La journée avait été riche en émotions et il ne savait toujours pas où il en était. Il allait descendre de sa voiture quand son portable sonna. Il regarda l'appelant et sourit en décrochant.  
Logan — Hey !  
Dick — T'étais où, je t'ai cherché partout!  
Logan — Comment ça ? T'es passé à la maison ?  
Dick — Bah non.  
Logan — T'es passé au bar alors?  
Dick — Bah non plus.  
Logan — Bé tu m'as cherché où alors?  
Dick — Bah ... J'sais plus moi! Partout!  
Logan — Je vois ... Tu as pris quoi encore?  
Dick — Rien du tout, j'le juuuuure!  
Logan — Dick!  
Dick — Logan!  
Logan — Dick?  
Dick — Logan?  
Logan — Arggggh, tu m'énerves!  
Dick — Hihihi (NDA: rire de souris ... :roll: pardon je m'égare encore), j'ai gagné! J'ai exorcisé les démons! Tout danger est écarté maintenant ... Bande de nazes!  
Logan — Dick, ça c'est ma réplique.  
Dick — Oh, sorry, autant pour moi!  
Logan — Et tu voulais quoi alors?  
Dick — En te cherchant?  
Logan — Ouaip.  
Dick — Bé te trouver.  
Logan — Continue comme ça, t'en es pas loin là.  
Dick — Oh, mais quel soupe au lait alors! Fais pas ta Veronica !  
Logan — L'insulte suprême.  
Dick — Arf, je suis trop fort! Tous des nuls, nuls, nuls, nuls!  
Logan — T'es complètement disjoncté!  
Dick — Ah non, je t'en prie, essaye de suivre! Ce que je fais là, c'est Ace Ventura c'est pas Cable Guy.  
Logan — Et maintenant le jeu de mot à deux balles! Dick, tu voulais quoi?  
Dick — Accessoirement, je voudrais un million de dollar, Paris Hilton et une Formule 1 pilotée par Hamilton ...  
Logan — T'as vraiment des goûts de chiotte! Moi j'aurais demandé une île déserte (NDA: Liliiiiii!), Eva Longoria et une Formule 1 pilotée par Alonso mais bon, on se refait pas.  
Dick — Attends, Eva Longoria? Tu te fous de moi? Paris Hilton c'est quand même bien mieux!  
Logan — Je vois pas trop comment ça pourrait être mieux mais je t'en prie, je ne demande qu'à être éclairé.  
Dick — Paris elle ouvre les jambes sans demander pourquoi.  
Logan — Alors ça, c'est l'argument qui achève tout le raisonnement! Justement, mon ami! Justement! Où est le plaisir du jeu si tu ne dois pas un peu séduire, dragouiller et flirter?  
Dick — Moi j'aime aller droit au but.  
Logan — Alors c'est certain tu mises sur le bon cheval ...  
Dick — J'aurais dit la bonne jument ...  
Logan — Ou alors la bonne chèvre ...  
Dick — Han je t'en prie, les biquettes ça pue du croupion!  
Logan — Bah peut-être que Paris aussi hein. Surtout avec tout ce qui est passé par là.  
Dick — Bon d'accord, c'est bon, je change, je prends Monica Belluci.  
Logan — Taratata mon cher ami, trois vœux et c'est tout!  
Dick — Tssss. Bon, je vais te laisser moi, j'ai du pain sur la planche.  
Logan, qui était toujours en train de se marrer, réalisa que Dick ne lui avait toujours pas donner la raison de son appel.  
Logan — Hey!  
Dick — Hey?  
Logan — Tu me cherchais pour?  
Dick — Ah oui, vrai! Avec toutes tes conneries j'avais presque oublié!  
Logan — MES conneries? Tu te fous de moi hein?  
Dick — Oui, c'est vrai pardon, c'est moi le comique du duo!  
Logan — Ce qu'il faut pas entendre.  
Dick — Bon tu m'écoutes ou tu blablates encore pour ne rien dire?  
Logan — Dick, ça a toujours été comme ça, on a toujours blablaté pour ne rien dire.  
Dick — Aussi. Oui. Bref. Enfin.  
Logan — Tu connais des mots de plus de deux syllabes?  
Logan sentit Dick à l'autre bout du fil se fendre d'un grand sourire niais sur le visage. Il le connaissait assez pour ça. Il l'imaginait comme si il était là, juste devant lui.  
Dick — Cunnilingus. C'est plus de deux syllabes.  
Logan — Comment je ne m'en suis pas douté?  
Dick — Sinon j'ai aussi fellation, pénétration et masturbation.  
Logan — Je vois que tu connais tes mots en —tion. Essaye en —ie.  
Dick — Coucherie, orgie et porcherie.  
Logan — Bieeeen. En —té?  
Dick — Virginité, saleté, cochonceté.  
Logan — Et dans notre émission "Question pour un gros con" d'aujourd'hui, le gagnant de ce soir est ... Dick Casablancaaaaaaaaaaaas!  
Dick — Hihihi!  
Logan — Maintenant, Monsieur Casablancas, la question à mille capotes ...  
Dick — Quoi? Je gagne mille capotes si je réponds juste?  
Logan — Ouaip.  
Dick — Lutin, c'est pas beaucoup hein, j'en aurais à peine pour 5 jours.  
Logan — Comment il est modeste lui ...  
Dick — Bah quoi, tu m'excuseras d'avoir une grande activité sexuelle ...  
Logan — A défaut d'avoir une grande activité cérébrale ...  
Dick — On comble ses lacunes comme on peut!  
Logan — Tout à fait, tout à fait.  
Dick — Regarde-toi! Tu combles une absence de neurones et de sexe par la bagarre.  
Logan — MON activité SEXUELLE se porte TRES BIEN. Merci de t'en inquiéter.  
Dick — Bah pour te rabattre sur Veronica, je pensais quand même que ...  
Logan — Dit le gars qui lui fourrerait bien sa langue dans n'importe quel orifice dès qu'il la voit.  
Dick — Han, je t'en prie, pas dans n'importe lequel! Les trous de nez, c'est dégoûtant!  
Logan — T'es un gros dégueulasse, Dick.  
Dick — Attends, qui qu'a parlé d'orifice avant?  
Logan — C'était une métaphore.  
Dick — Que je transforme en fait réel. Les orifices d'acodac, les trous de nez, berk caca!  
Logan — J'avais compris, merci. Pas besoin de répéter.  
Dick — Bah, on sait jamais, vu que tes deux seuls neurones se livrent un duel à mort en ce moment, je voulais pas te brusquer.  
Logan — Et maintenant c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.  
Dick — Ah mais moi j'ai jamais dit que j'étais intelligent. J'ai même jamais essayé de le prétendre. De toute façon, je suis blond, la nature était contre moi.  
Logan — Tu te reposes jamais?  
Dick — Non, je suis sur secteur 24h/24.  
Logan — Et y a pas de bouton OFF je suppose.  
Dick — Pas du tout. C'était pas installé sur la machine de sexe que je suis.  
Logan — Ce qui faut pas entendre.  
Dick — Alors, la question pour mes milles capotes.  
Logan — Je vois finalement que la mémoire à court terme, ça fonctionne bien.  
Dick — Tu as prononcé le mot magique.  
Logan — Capotes?  
Dick — Non crétin.  
Logan — Alors quoi?  
Dick — Bé je sais plus.  
Logan — Oh mon Dieu, il m'épuise.  
Logan était finalement descendu de la voiture et s'était dirigé vers son appartement. Il montait les marches, les clefs en main, tout en continuant de causer avec Dick. Il grimpa les dernières marches et s'arrêta net, la bouche ouverte.  
Dick — Et je lui dis "Mais si vous me trouvez idiot, vous devriez me trouver aussi attachant" ...  
Logan — Dick, je te rappelle plus tard.  
Dick — Hey mais attends.  
Logan — Désolé, Dick mais faut que je te laisse là; une urgence devant ma porte.  
Dick — Mais j'ai pas pu te dire pour ...  
Mais il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, il avait déjà reclapé son téléphone et regardait la personne qui se trouvait face à lui.  
Logan — Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Logan resta planté là tandis que la jeune fille devant sa porte se levait du fauteuil et lui faisait face. Il était parti pour une nouvelle explication mais il n'était même pas sûr d'en être capable aujourd'hui. Avec toutes les émotions du jour, il en avait un peu ras-le-bol et espérait retrouver son lit au plus vite. Malheureusement, entre le lit et lui se trouvait un obstacle, et un obstacle de taille. Quoique, elle était petite et facile à pousser. Mais ça non plus il n'en était pas capable. Il ne se sentait plus capable de rien la concernant. Avec elle, il se sentait vidé. Vidé de tout. De sentiments, de force, d'envie. Ou plutôt sans elle. Oui c'était ça. Sans elle, il était vide. Il attendit qu'elle réponde à sa question mais elle se contentait de l'étudier du regard, sans prononcer un mot. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle était en train de sonder ses pensées, de sonder son âme. Il se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-elle bien voir en lui en ce moment même ? A part ce petit garçon paumé qui avait perdu tous ses repères ? Ce sale gosse qui cachait une trop grosse souffrance sous le sarcasme et la méchanceté ? Il était sûr qu' ELLE, elle pouvait voir tout ça rien qu'en le regardant. Il se sentit transparent devant elle. Et mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait, alors qu'il mettait tant de soin à le cacher à tous.  
Logan — Désolé de jouer la vieille qui radote mais … Que fais-tu ici ?  
Mac — Il faut qu'on parle Logan.  
Logan — Tu penses pas qu'on a assez parlé comme ça aujourd'hui.  
Mac — Je …  
Elle se mit à rire et s'avança sous la lumière de la lampe du balcon. Logan détailla son visage, marqué par les coups que Veronica avait du lui porter. En effet, la blonde n'avait pas menti, Mac avait eu sa part de coups.  
Il tendit la main vers sa joue et la lui caressa doucement.  
Logan — Dis donc, t'es bien amochée …  
Mac — J'ai euuuhhhhh … En fait …  
Logan se recula un peu et la détailla du regard.  
Logan - Ne me dis pas que tu t'es prise une porte, je saurais que tu me mens et ça me ferait mal.  
Mac releva la tête et le dévisagea.  
Mac — En réalité, j'allais te dire que j'avais eu une petite altercation avec Veronica et que bien qu'elle soit petite, elle est costaude et elle fait mal.  
Logan — Tu n'allais pas inventer une excuse alors ?  
Mac — Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais menti. Et de toute façon, je ne sais pas mentir.  
Logan — Ca c'est vrai.  
Mac écarta les bras en souriant.  
Mac — Donc ce que tu vois là, c'est la capacité de Vero à mettre des pêches.  
Logan s'appuya à la rambarde derrière lui, les mains dans les poches et sourit.  
Logan — Oh, je l'ai vue tout à l'heure et elle est pas mal arrangée aussi.  
Mac perdit son sourire.  
Mac — Oh, bien entendu, tu étais chez Veronica.  
Logan la dévisagea quelques instants.  
Logan — Et ?  
Mac — J'aurais du m'en douter. J'attendais comme une conne ici et toi tu étais avec ta précieuse Veronica.  
Logan — Ca y est, ça recommence.  
Mac — « Recommence » ? Non, ça recommence pas. Ça se termine en fait. Comment je pouvais penser que tu pouvais te passer de ta chère Veronica plus d'une heure ?  
Logan — Bah écoute, j'étais passé la voir pour terminer ce que j'avais pas pu terminer dans les toilettes de la fac.  
Mac — Charmant.  
Logan — Charmant ou pas, ça me regarde.  
Mac — Bien entendu.  
Logan — Je pense donc que la conversation est terminée.  
Il passa à côté d'elle et prit ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. Il était presque rentré quand elle le rappela. Il se retourna sur elle, elle était là, les bras croisés, le regard incroyablement douloureux. Il s'arrêta net.  
Logan — Quoi ?  
Mac — T'es impossible !  
Logan — Je sais. C'est ma principale qualité !  
Mac — Tu sais au moins pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?  
Logan — Pas la moindre idée.  
Mac — Et ça t'inquiète pas ?  
Logan — Je me suis juré de ne plus me prendre la tête.  
Il s'appuya à l'encadrement de la porte. Elle s'approcha un peu.  
Mac — Je suis désolée d'agir comme Veronica, de te demander de n'être avec personne alors que je ne te laisse même pas être avec moi.  
Logan — Je …  
Mac — Je voulais juste te dire ça.  
Elle se détourna pour partir mais ce fut au tour de Logan de la rappeler. Elle avait descendu une marche quand elle se retourna.  
Logan — Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises ça.  
Mac — Je …  
Logan — Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasse de scène. Je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille. Va vivre avec Beaver, va vivre ta vie mais laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas que tu diriges la mienne.  
Mac — Mais je ne veux pas diriger la tienne ! Je veux juste que tu sois heureux.  
Logan — Et voilà la meilleure de la semaine ! Tu te soucies de mes sentiments maintenant ?  
Mac — Arrête d'être comme ça ! Tu n'as même pas la plus petite idée de ce que je vis !  
Logan — Non ! Justement ! Explique-moi donc ! Explique-moi que je trouve une putain d'explication à toute cette histoire.  
Mac — Je … Je ne peux pas.  
Logan — Bien sûr que si tu peux ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je souffre comme un con depuis des mois ! Pourquoi j'ai tant l'impression d'être proche de toi et si loin à la fois.  
Mac — Ce n'est pas BON pour toi.  
Logan — Mais quoi ? QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bon pour moi ?  
Mac — Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
Logan — Tu ne peux pas expliquer.  
Mac — Tu m'énerves.  
Logan — Tu m'énerves.  
Mac — Aaaaaaargh !  
Elle trépigna des pieds. Logan en sourit. C'était tellement elle ça. Elle finit par traverser les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en s'expliquant.  
Mac — C'est que je suis … mais tu es … et je ne peux pas … Et c'est trop compliqué !  
Logan la regardait, les bras croisés, toujours appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Logan — Je n'ai absolument rien compris. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis fatigué et j'aimerais aller me coucher.  
Mac — Logan, je …  
Logan — Quoi ?  
Elle le regarda intensément. Tellement intensément qu'il dut en baisser les yeux, troublé.  
Mac — Et puis merde !  
Elle fit demi-tour, prête à s'en aller.  
Logan — C'est ça oui, barre-toi va ! Tu excelles dans cet art-là ! La fuite par Cindy McKenzie !  
Elle se retourna, vexée.  
Mac — Tu m'énerves !  
Elle fit deux grands pas pour le rejoindre et le regarda à nouveau quelques instants. Il sourit sarcastiquement pour cacher son trouble. Toujours caché ce qu'il ressentait. Presque un credo à ce stade là.  
Elle se jeta finalement à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne réagit pas, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction. Il finit par la repousser doucement.  
Logan — Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Mac — Tu m'énerves !  
Elle le poussa à l'intérieur de l'appartement, le plaqua contre le mur en face de la porte et l'embrassa à nouveau, le soutenant d'un bras par le cou et lui déboutonnant sa chemise avec l'autre.  
Logan — Dis donc petite fille, tu pourrais au moins demander la permission.  
Mac — Pas besoin, je sais que je l'ai.  
Elle poussa la porte du pied pour la refermer sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser.

TBC


	27. Dare you to move

Logan retrouva la terre ferme quand il se rendit compte que sa chemise venait de tomber à terre. Il se recula comme il put pour pouvoir parler et regarda la jeune fille qui le regardait d'un air contrarié.  
Logan — Mac.  
Mac — Oh, ça, ça pue comme entrée en matière.  
Logan — Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Mac — Plus ou moins ce que j'ai l'air de faire. Maintenant, si tu n'étais pas assidu aux cours d'éducation sexuelle, c'est décidément pas mon problème tant que tu connais les règles de base.  
Il sourit devant son petit air renfrogné et elle en profita pour arrêter là le dialogue et reposer sa bouche contre la sienne. Logan ne savait pas trop comment il devait agir, lui le spécialiste en la matière, oscillant entre désir et raison. Entre envie de la retrouver et peur de la perdre à nouveau. Mais les petites lèvres de Mac s'entrouvrirent et sa langue parcourut la bouche de Logan avant de la forcer à s'entrouvrir à son tour, tandis que ses petites mains habiles parcouraient son torse lui parcourant mille frissons. S'il cherchait à se rappeler comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette étape, il aurait été incapable de le dire. Mais ses barrières sautaient une à une et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister. Il n'avait jamais pu lui résister.  
Il la repoussa à nouveau doucement, avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment plus résister.  
Logan — Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Mac — Tu as avalé un perroquet ce matin?  
Logan sourit timidement et elle en profita à nouveau pour s'approcher de lui mais ne posa pas ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle murmura tendrement, suavement, à quelques centimètres de son oreille.  
Mac — Mais si tu veux que j'arrête, dis seulement un mot et je stopperais.  
Il sentit alors sa dernière barrière céder sous le poids de l'envie et il colla sa bouche contre la sienne et l'embrassa avidement, comme si chaque seconde qui passait était une perte de temps.  
Il la souleva dans ses bras et elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il pivota de 180°C et la plaqua à son tour contre le mur de l'entrée, l'embrassant dans le cou, lui arrachant les boutons de sa chemise pour l'ouvrir plus rapidement. Elle gémit de plaisir tandis qu'il s'abaissait un peu pour poser sa bouche près de ses seins et la couvrir de baisers. En un claquement de doigt qu'elle ne vit même pas, son soutien-gorge traînait à terre et il caressait de ses deux mains sa poitrine, avec envie, avec désir, avec précipitation. Comme si tout ce qui était en train de se dérouler allait s'arrêter inopinément, sans qu'il ne sache exactement quand.  
Elle le repoussa un petit peu, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et il la regarda, interrogatif. Elle s'éloigna un petit peu vers le salon, rattrapant son soutien-gorge et sa chemise arrachée au passage. Il la suivit du regard et se mordit la lèvre. Ce moment était arrivé. Elle s'était jouée de lui. Elle voulait voir si il craquerait et il avait craqué. Quel idiot il faisait. Il ramassa à son tour sa chemise et entra dans le salon, prêt à l'affronter à nouveau, dans une joute verbale bien sentie.  
Il passa la porte du salon et vit qu'effectivement, elle s'était rhabillée et le regardait, assise sur le canapé, les bras croisés, d'un air qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Mi-fâché, mi-mutin.  
Logan — Je ...  
Mac — Tu m'énerves Logan.  
Logan — ... suis désolé!  
Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui pour le gifler. Il regarda à terre, n'osant pas relever le regard vers elle, tenant toujours sa chemise en main.  
Mac — Relève les yeux!  
Il les garda obstinément baissés.  
Mac — J'ai dit "Relève les yeux".  
Mais il ne les releva pas plus.  
Mac — Logan, relève les yeux ou je me barre.  
Il ne redressa pas les yeux.  
Mac — J'ai envie de toi Logan. Tu sais ça ? Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses l'amour.  
Il releva la tête, l'air perplexe.  
Mac — Non, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses l'amour.  
Il arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension totale.  
Mac — Je veux que tu me baises comme tu baises toutes tes salopes.  
Logan - … Pardon ?  
Mac — Tu veux vraiment que je répète ? Tu m'as arraché ma chemise tout à l'heure et j'ai aimé ça. Je veux que ce soit ça que tu fasses. Que tu me prennes comme tu prends toutes les pétasses qui passent par ici.  
Logan — Mais je peux pas …  
Mac — Bien sûr que si tu le peux ! Tu le fais tous les jours !  
Logan — Non, tu ne comprends pas … je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi. Je t'aime et avec toi je veux faire l'amour.  
Mac — Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes Logan. Je veux que tu me prennes là, sur la table, dehors sur la plage, n'importe où … comme tu l'as fait avec Veronica.  
Logan sourit, soulagé.  
Logan — C'est donc ça ? Tu veux que je te fasse ce que j'ai fait à Veronica … Tu veux que j'agisse comme ça avec toi. Tout ça par pure jalousie ?  
Mac — Je me fiche de ce que tu as fait avec Veronica ou avec toutes ces filles. Tu les as prises et tu t'es senti vivant. Avec moi tu ne t'es jamais senti vivant. Prends-moi comme elles.  
Logan s'approcha et passa sa main sur sa joue.  
Logan — Mac, Veronica ne représente rien pour moi. Tu l'as dit : elle n'est qu'une parmi tant d'autre. Elle ne comptera jamais comme tu comptes.  
Mac planta son regard narquois dans le sien.  
Mac — Ce ne sont que des mots, ça, Logan. Je veux des actes. Montre moi ce que je peux réveiller en toi.  
Logan — Tu veux vraiment voir ?  
Mac ne cilla pas.  
Mac — Oui.  
Logan — Bien.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et elle eut à peine le temps de prendre sa respiration qu'il attrapa ses longs cheveux qui pendaient dans son dos et de retirer sa tête vers l'arrière pour dégager son cou. Avant de commencer à l'embrasser, il la regarda dans les yeux, un air de défi parcourant son beau visage.  
Logan — Je te préviens, je ne suis pas tendre.  
Mac sourit de son sourire carnassier, sans lâcher son regard.  
Mac — Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être tendre il me semble.

******************

Dick descendit de sa Maserati et attrapa le sac de chips qui traînait sur le siège passager. Il était allé se chercher à dîner, à savoir le chips, et comptait le déguster devant une bonne partie de jeu de foot, avachi dans le canapé. C'était plus ou moins une soirée Dickienne quand Logan n'était pas là. Il entra dans sa superbe villa et jeta son repas sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se choper un pack de bière.  
Kendall — Tu es là toi ?  
Dick — Parce que TOI tu es là ?  
Kendall — Bah oui sinon je te parlerais pas à l'instant même.  
Dick mit un doigt sur sa bouche et réfléchit quelques instants.  
Dick — De fait.  
Kendall — Tu ne vas tout de même pas passer _toute _la soirée ici, j'espère.  
Dick — Bé si.  
Kendall — Ah non.  
Dick — Ah, si, je t'assure.  
Kendall — Ce n'est pas possible ! J'attends quelqu'un !  
Dick — Euuuuh, attends ! Je suis presque casi sûr que Logan est occupé ce soir et pas avec toi alors me mens pas s'te plait !  
Kendall éclata de rire.  
Kendall — Comme si il n'y avait que Logan Echolls dans ma vie.  
Dick — Pourtant à un moment tu ne jurais que par lui …  
Kendall — J'ai trouvé mieux.  
Dick — Oui ben « Mieux » devra attendre dehors ou te prendre sur le capot de sa voiture parce que je compte pas bouger d'ici !  
Kendall — Dick !  
Dick — Et autant que je sache c'est toujours ma maison alors c'est déjà une sale soirée, viens pas me la gâcher un peu plus !  
Sur ces mots, il attrapa le pack de bière et se dirigea vers le salon. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et attrapa la manette de la console mais remarqua que ses jeux étaient manquants. Il grommela dans sa barbe et se releva, à contrecoeur pour grimper les escaliers. Il passa comme une flèche devant sa chambre pour toquer comme une furie à la porte de son frère.  
Dick — Beaver ! T'as encore volé mes jeux et je veux les récupérer ! MAINTENANT !  
Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte à la volée mais s'arrêta net en voyant l'intérieur de la chambre.  
Dick — Putain, c'est quoi ce cirque ?

**********************

Veronica s'était assise à la table la plus reculée de l'entrée du Java The Hut et ouvrit son ordinateur portable pour comparer ses dossiers. Elle avait réuni tout ce qu'elle avait appris de la disparition de Mac, de sa fausse mort et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle, Veronica Mars, plus futée et plus maligne que la plupart de ses congénères, séchait complètement sur l'affaire. Il y avait quelque chose qui la chiffonnait mais elle ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Elle avait déjà la nette impression que son amie passait son temps à lui occulter des choses, à lui répondre à côté de la plaque à chaque fois qu'elle posait des questions un peu trop poussées, qu'elle lui mentait surtout. Elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro de son amie. _« Salut, c'est Mac, si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que j'ai mieux à faire ! Chantez après le bip ! » _Elle soupira et reclapa son téléphone qu'elle éjecta sur la table. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ça la rendait chèvre. Comment pouvait-elle aider son amie si celle-ci ne se laissait pas aider. Et puis, elle aurait souhaité lui parler, qu'elles s'expliquent après la bagarre qu'elles avaient eu et surtout qu'elles soient de nouveau amies comme avant ... Mais avant quoi? Avant la disparition de Mac? Non, elles n'étaient déjà plus amies à ce temps-là ... Avant ... Avant Logan. Veronica ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en ce moment, elle avait envie d'arranger toutes les histoires, elle en avait assez d'être seule contre le monde et elle avait besoin de ses amis auprès d'elle. Wallace ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, malgré son fichu caractère de ces derniers temps, mais Mac s'était éloignée. Pour vivre son histoire avec Logan, puis avec sa disparition. Et quand elle était revenue ça n'avait fait que s'empirer. Veronica pensait à un moment que les choses s'arrangeaient d'elles-mêmes mais elle fut forcée de constater que la brune se servait d'elle pour repousser Logan et surtout qu'elle refusait toute aide concernant l'affaire de sa tentative d'assassinat. Mais en ce moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de Mac. C'était triste à dire mais elle se passait bien d'elle dans sa vie. Veronica réfléchissait beaucoup en ce moment, et elle était arrivée à une conclusion. Si elle avait besoin de ses amis dans sa vie, elle avait encore plus besoin de Logan. De Logan Echolls. Ca c'était le comble de tout. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ou séparément, après toutes les étreintes, tous les baisers, tous les éclats de voix, toutes les engueulades, la personne sans qui elle pensait pouvoir vivre se révélait être la personne dont elle avait le plus besoin. Maintenant. Et toujours. Elle avait vraiment besoin de lui. De tout ce qu'il était. Elle avait besoin de son sarcasme et de ses critiques. Elle avait besoin de son sourire et de ses bras rassurants. Elle nécessitait plus qu'autre chose son expérience et sa distance. Pas pour quelque chose en particulier. Juste qu'il soit là, dans sa vie. Ca la rassurait et lui donnait le punch qu'il lui fallait pour affronter la vie tous les jours. Même si elle savait que leur histoire d'amour était terminée, mise entre parenthèses. Parce que pour elle, leur histoire d'amour n'était pas finie. Comme toutes les histoires d'amour vraies, belles et fortes: elle n'avait pas de fin. Même si pour l'instant elle ne pouvait compter que sur son amitié, ça lui suffisait amplement tant qu'il lui assurait qu'il restait près d'elle. Elle n'était pas prête à vivre sans lui. Elle ne le serait peut être jamais. Et elle savait qu'il avait compris ça. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle de son côté. Qu'il avait besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin de lui et surtout, surtout, qu'il ne la laisserait jamais s'éloigner non plus. Et elle vivait rassurée. Rassurée par ces sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Il tenait à elle. Peut être pas de la manière dont elle avait espéré mais il tenait à elle de quelque manière que ce soit. Il ne se passerait pas d'elle, il ne l'éloignerait pas de sa vie et ça comptait plus à ses yeux qu'un seul de ses baisers. Parce que même s'il l'avait prise dans les toilettes, même si ça avait été la plus belle aventure qu'elle ait connu jusque là, ça ne vaudrait jamais la sensation que lui procurait le fait qu'il veuille la garder auprès de lui. Jamais.  
Elle reprit son téléphone pour appeler Logan pour qu'il vienne boire un café avec elle et qu'elle puisse lui parler de ses craintes vis-à-vis de Mac. Elle tomba directement sur la messagerie "_Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Logan qui vous livre sa pensée du jour: Martin Page a dit "Il n'y a pas plus grande douleur que d'être un ange en enfer, alors qu'un diable est chez lui partout." Parlez après le bip_". Veronica sourit et raccrocha. Il avait vraiment l'art de se trouver de ces citations qui lui collaient à la perfection. Elle reposa son téléphone et se concentra sur ses dossiers quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir devant elle. Elle ne releva pas les yeux, car elle reconnut la personne du coin de l'œil.  
Veronica — Je pense que tu t'es trompée de table.  
Charlie — En fait, y a pas de tables libres et je dois absolument avaler quelque chose avant de tomber dans les vappes.  
Veronica — Et pourquoi ma table? Y en avait pas d'autres avec des chaises libres?  
Charlie — Hey, relax Barbie Guerrière. Je te vole pas ta table, j'm'installe le temps de commander puis je décampe.  
Veronica — Alors tu pouvais aller à celle là par exemple!  
Elle lui désigna une table plus loin, avec trois garçons fort bruyants assis autour.  
Charlie — Non merci, j'voudrais déjeuner tranquille.  
Veronica — J'ai pourtant entendu dire que tu aimais ça, les hommes.  
Charlie — Dixit la fille qui se fait choper dans les toilettes des filles avec un mec.  
Veronica — Tskkkkkk.  
Charlie — Oh je vois. La répartie vraiment très recherchée.  
Veronica — J'ai pas envie d'argumenter avec toi.  
Charlie — Oulaaaa, tu m'as l'air bien remontée contre moi! Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait au juste?  
Veronica — J'sais pas, au choix je dirais "m'appeler Barbie Guerrière"  
Charlie — Oh ça va hein, c'est mignon. J'ai appelé ta copine "Barbie Salope" alors bon.  
Veronica — Qui ça? Mac?  
Charlie — Mac? Tu ris ou quoi?  
Elle éclata de rire.  
Charlie — Mac est la seule qui ait plus ou moins deux trois trucs en commun avec moi!  
Veronica marmonna dans sa barbe.  
Veronica — Genre Logan oui.  
Charlie se pencha par-dessus la table pour tendre l'oreille.  
Charlie — Hein pardon?  
Veronica — Rien!  
Charlie — Tu parlais de Logan hein. Oh je vois, tu es sur la liste d'attente à nouveau. Une fois t'a pas suffit?  
Veronica — Laisse tomber, ce qu'il y a entre Logan et moi dépasse ton entendement.  
Charlie — Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air bien compliqué! Vous couchez ensemble, il te vire et basta.  
Veronica — Ce n'est pas aussi simple.  
Charlie croisa les bras et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
Charlie — Je t'écoute, éclaire ma lanterne.  
Veronica — La relation que Logan et moi avons ...  
Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.  
Veronica - ... ne regarde que nous mais ce n'est pas que du sexe.  
Charlie — Ooooh, je vois une (elle mima les guillemets avec ses doigts) "amitié améliorée".  
Veronica — Pas exactement.  
Charlie — De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change hein?  
Veronica — Je te demande pardon?  
Charlie — Ca change que dalle de toute façon! Il te baise, il te vire et que ce soit de l'amitié ou non, ça c'est pour les cœurs bleus hein. Les gens lucides appellent ça un tombeur et une fille folle amoureuse.  
Veronica la dévisagea d'un regard noir.  
Charlie — De toute façon, un gars comme Logan ne se contente pas d'une gamine dans ton genre. Il demande plus. Un brin de mystère et une bonne dose de culot. La différence entre toi et Mac, tu vois?  
Veronica — T'as été payée pour faire sa campagne ou quoi?  
Charlie éclata à nouveau de rire.  
Charlie — Attends, je ne vois aucun intérêt à faire sa campagne. Elle est sur mon chemin autant que toi tu l'étais.  
Ce fut au tour de Veronica de se marrer.  
Veronica — Ah je vois. Tu penses certainement qu'une fille comme toi peut le retenir plus longtemps! Haha! Laisse moi te dire que tu es loin d'être différente de toutes les salopes qu'il ramasse dans les bars pour ne pas finir sa nuit seul.  
Charlie, pas déstabilisée pour un franc, se pencha vers elle et soutint son regard.  
Charlie — Que tu crois. Combien d'entre vous peuvent se vanter de le comprendre?  
Veronica perdit instantanément son sourire.  
Veronica — Je ...  
Charlie — C'est bien ce que je pensais. Aucune de vous ne comprend vraiment ce qu'il est, ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il pense. Voilà en quoi je suis différente.  
La serveuse posa sur la table le paquet de Charlie et celle-ci se leva, prit son paquet et sa veste et salua Veronica.  
Charlie — Cette conversation avec toi était charmante. A très bientôt.  
Elle s'en alla, laissant Veronica atterrée à la table. Elle avait raison, et ça, la blonde le savait parfaitement. Personne ne comprenait Logan. Une seule chose la rassura. Rien ne laissait penser que cette fille le comprendrait mieux que les autres.

***********************

Dick regardait autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus rentré dans la chambre de son frère depuis des mois.  
Dick — C'est quoi ce cirque?  
Son frère avait quelque peu refait la déco et le mot était faible. Pas un seul centimètre carré du papier peint était encore visible. Cassidy avait collé sur tous les murs y compris le plafond des photos de Mac grandeur nature dans toutes les situations. Dick restait là, la bouche ouverte à regarder le carnage. Car il fallait bien reconnaître que même si la jeune fille était mignonne, ça foutait les jetons.  
Cassidy qui n'avait pas entendu son frère rentrer mais par contre l'avait entendu jurer, sursauta et se retourna sur lui.  
Cassidy — Dick! Que fais-tu là?  
Dick — Putain, Beaver, c'est quoi ça?  
Cassidy — Je savais que t'étais vraiment attardé mais pas à ce point là! C'est des photos. Des PHO-TOS  
Dick — T'es vraiment psychotique!  
Cassidy — Ca me blesserait si j'étais sûr que tu saches ce que ça veut dire.  
Dick — Putain mais ça va pas Beaver! Faut te faire soigner hein! Elle en dit quoi Mac de ça?  
Cassidy — Elle n'en dit rien.  
Dick — Ouais, parce qu'elle sait pas la pauvre!  
Cassidy — Et je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit!  
Dick — Oh mais t'inquiète pas vieux, je vais pas lui dire à quel point tu es taré! De toute façon, elle le verra par elle-même bien assez tôt.  
Cassidy — Dégage Dick!  
Dick — Oooooh, on devient irritable!  
Cassidy — Putain, t'emploies des mots que tu connais même pas!  
Dick — Bah, c'est aussi bien que d'être amoureux d'une fille qui ne vous aime pas.  
Cassidy — Dick!  
Dick sembla réfléchir un instant.  
Dick — Quoique, c'est même plus être amoureux à ce point là! Tu t'en rends compte, Beav'? Hein?  
Cassidy — Compte de quoi?  
Dick — Qu'elle t'aime pas? Qu'elle pourra jamais t'aimer!  
Cassidy — La ferme Dick!  
Dick — Ecoute, je veux pas être méchant ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste que tu comprennes!  
Cassidy renifla d'un air mauvais.  
Cassidy — Bien sûr que si elle m'aime. Elle n'aime que moi.  
Dick — Mais enfin, c'est toi le plus malin de nous deux normalement! Me dis pas que tu le vois pas!  
Cassidy — Et qu'est-ce que je devrais voir?  
Dick — Bah qu'elle aime encore Log.  
Cassidy — Elle n'a jamais aimé Log.  
Dick — Mais bien sûr! And the marmotte?  
Cassidy — Bah elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu.  
Dick — Mais non! Elle fuck the butterfly!  
Cassidy — T'es juste un gros pervers.  
Dick — Peut être mais je suis lucide moi au moins.  
Le téléphone de Cassidy sonna au même instant. Il sourit. Il avait envoyé un sms à Mac dans la soirée mais elle avait éteint son téléphone et il était certain que c'était elle qui lui répondait. Il arqua un sourcil quand il vit que c'était un sms de Duncan Kane qui lui disait de passer au Neptune Grand Hotel pour causer le plus vite possible. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche et prit sa veste. Mieux valait encore parler avec Duncan Kane que de rester coincé avec son débile de frère.

************************

Mac était appuyée contre la rambarde du balcon, regardant la mer et les gens sur la plage, seulement enroulée dans un drap de lit. Logan et elle venaient de passer les dix dernières heures à faire l'amour comme des enragés, au salon, dans la chambre, sous la douche et dans la cuisine quand elle s'était relevée pour manger un morceau et qu'il l'avait rejointe. Le jour était maintenant levé depuis longtemps et la vie avait repris son cours. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Jamais il ne lui avait fait ressentir autant de choses à la fois. C'était passionnel, c'était violent et doux à la fois, c'était tellement bon. Pour la première fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle l'avait senti vivant. Jamais elle-même ne s'était sentie aussi vivante. Mais qu'adviendrait-il d'eux maintenant que le jour était levé et que les passions étaient calmées? Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils reprennent leur petite histoire plate et sans passion. Elle n'en voulait pas. Et puis, elle savait qu'avec Cassidy dans les parages, ça courrait au suicide de rester ensemble.  
Elle le sentit s'approcher et ne se retourna pas. Il appuya ses deux mains sur la rambarde de chaque côté d'elle et se serra contre elle par derrière. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et respira son parfum.  
Logan — Ca va?  
Mac — Oui.  
Les premiers mots échangés depuis le soir avant étaient vraiment tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Elle soupira. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment comment agir avec l'autre. C'était gênant. Il bailla longuement et elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou et frissonna. Il vit l'effet qu'il lui faisait avec son seul souffle et sourit.  
Logan — Tu sais que généralement, mes coups d'un soir, je les tape à la porte dès le réveil.  
Mac — Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas avec moi?  
Il sourit de plus belle mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir et il ôta ses mains de la rambarde pour les poser sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta mais ne se retourna pas. Il descendit lentement ses mains sur ses bras, puis les passa sur ses hanches. Elle s'agrippa à la rambarde tandis qu'elle sentait le désir de Logan contre son dos.  
Logan — Peut-être que je veux une revanche.  
Elle sentit ses mains glisser sous le drap de lit.  
Mac — Logan, tu fais quoi au juste?  
Logan — Tu voulais que j'agisse avec toi comme je le fais d'habitude avec les autres non?  
Mac — Euuuuh oui...  
Logan — Alors sache que j'aime faire ça avec un public.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis que toujours sans le regarder, elle sentit qu'il entrait en elle et la prenait, là, sur le balcon, avec tous les gens sur la plage qui pouvaient les voir. Elle était sienne et à aucun moment elle n'esquissa un geste pour le retenir.

*************************

Veronica s'éveilla tard. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à retourner l'affaire de Mac dans tous les sens sans que son cerveau d'ordinaire si utile n'arrive à trouver une solution, une clef qui débloquerait tout. Le pire, c'est qu'elle pensait que son amie jouait contre elle pour l'empêcher d'en savoir plus, ce qui ne simplifiait pas son boulot. Elle se retourna dans son lit pour mater l'heure sur son réveil et se releva d'un bond. Une heure moins quart ! Wow.  
Elle se leva précipitamment et se jeta dans la salle de bains. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortait les cheveux mouillés, en serviette de bains, pour se servir un bon café.  
Keith — Tu ne penses quand même pas que tu vas déjeuner à cette heure-ci ?  
Elle sursauta. Elle pensait que son père serait déjà à Mars Investigations à cette heure. Elle se tourna vers lui, qui était assis au salon, et lui sourit.  
Veronica — J'ai eu une nuit compliquée.  
Keith — Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu peux rester couchée jusque cette heure sans que je te dise que « L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt » et qu'il n'est pas question qu'on petit-déjeune à cette heure dans cette maison.  
Veronica lui fit son petit air de chien battu et Keith éclata de rire.  
Keith — Et ce petit air de cocker ne marche plus depuis bien longtemps avec moi.  
Veronica soupira puis se re-dirigea vers sa chambre, dépitée. Elle cria, avant de fermer la porte, pour être sûre que son père l'entende.  
Veronica — C'est pire que le bagne ici.  
Keith — Je vais t'y envoyer moi au bagne pour voir si tu ne trouves pas cette maison plus confortable.  
Elle se jeta sur son lit et regarda le plafond pendant de longues minutes. Son estomac gargouilla et une idée de génie lui vint à l'esprit. Elle prit son téléphone resté sur la table de nuit et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.  
Logan — La maison du plaisir vous dit bonjour !  
Veronica — Salut tombeur !  
Logan — Ronnie, que me vaut l'honneur d'entendre ta douce voix aujourd'hui ?  
Veronica — Figures-toi que je vis dans un bagne.  
Logan — Un bagne ?  
Veronica — Ouaiiis, avec un gardien féroce qui ne veut pas me laisser déjeuner !  
Logan — Oh je vois, un gardien féroce avec un air sympa mais qui m'arracherait bien les bourses s'il savait notre dernière petite expérience dans les toilettes.  
Veronica — Précisément celui-là. Et il garde férocement l'armoire aux sucreries !  
Logan — Ma pauvre. Je t'aiderais bien mais … je ne veux pas t'aider !  
Veronica — Tu ne viendrais pas en aide à la demoiselle en détresse que je suis ?  
Logan — Ce garde féroce ne m'inspire malheureusement rien qui vaille. Je préfère ne pas m'en mêler.  
Veronica — Je vois pourtant une façon de m'aider sans vraiment courir un risque pour ta vie.  
Logan — Je t'écoute.  
Veronica — Si tu passais me prendre et qu'on allait déjeuner ensemble ?  
Logan — Ohhh, tu m'invites à déjeuner ?  
Veronica — En réalité, à petit-déjeuner. Et puis j'espérais que ce soit toi qui m'invite !  
Logan — Mademoiselle a tout les tours ! Mais qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà petit-déjeuné ?  
Veronica — Attends ? Tu rigoles ? Logan Echolls, le roi des soirées arrosées qui finissent aux petites heures qui se serait levé tôt un samedi matin pour petit-déjeuner ? Impossible.  
Logan — Elémentaire mon cher Watson.  
Veronica — Je suis Veronica Mars, on ne peut rien me cacher.  
Logan — Oh oui, j'oubliais, ma petite fuine préférée en activité 24h/24.  
Veronica — C'est tout moi ça !  
Logan — Ecoute, Mars, je t'aiderais avec plaisir …  
Veronica — Mais ?  
Logan — Mais … Soit prête dans 20 minutes, pas une de plus.  
Veronica — Merci, Log, tu es trop cool !  
Logan — Ouais, tout le monde me le dit !  
Elle raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres et puis se hâta de se relever pour aller finir de se préparer. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un déjeuner entre amis, mais elle voulait être parfaite.

********************

Dick ouvrit un œil et le referma, puis ouvrit l'autre et le referma à nouveau. Il soupira un bon coup et du reconnaître à contre cœur que le jour était déjà bien levé dans le ciel et qu'il était donc l'heure de se lever. Il jeta les couvertures mais ne se leva pas, restant allongé, en caleçon, à mater le plafond. Il avait peu dormi, ressassant sans cesse ce qu'il avait vu dans la chambre de son frère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi il se sentait comme ça, mais quand il y pensait, il savait que quelque chose clochait. Toutes ses photos de Mac, ce n'était pas une simple obsession d'ado boutonneux. C'était bien plus que ça mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer ça. Et puis sérieusement, s'il en parlait à Logan, celui-ci se marrerait en disant que Beaver n'avait pas d'autres choses plus intelligentes à faire et que de toute façon, il savait parfaitement à quel point il aimait Mac. Mais pour Dick, c'était plus que du simple amour et bien plus encore que de la simple obsession. Mais à nouveau, il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi il avait cette intuition.  
Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains personnelle. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il empoignait sa brosse à dents quand il entendit un bruit sourd dans la chambre de Cassidy qui se trouvait à côté. Il se hâta de sortir de sa chambre et se précipita dans celle de son frère. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il poussa un juron bien senti devant le spectacle.  
Dick — Bordel c'est quoi ce cirque … encore ?  
Cassidy se retourna, et pour la première fois, Dick vit une lueur de panique sur son visage.  
Dick — Putain Beaver ? C'est quoi ce schmilblik?  
Cassidy — Dégage, Dick.  
Dick — Tu fais quoi au juste ?  
Cassidy haussa les épaules d'un air hautain et se retourna sur son lit, où il s'affairait quand Dick l'avait interrompu. Dick arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant décidément plus l'attitude de son frère.  
Dick — Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches au juste ?  
Cassidy — Dick, j'ai pas le temps de te tailler une bavette. Va émerger plus loin.  
Dick — Tu fais tes bagages ?  
Cassidy — DEGAGE DICK !  
Dick — Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?  
Cassidy ne répondit pas, continuant à fourrer ses affaires dans un sac à dos. Dick finit par perdre patience et agrippa Cassidy par les épaules et le força à se retourner vers lui.  
Dick — Je te préviens Beaver, tu ne vas nulle part sans t'expliquer.  
Cassidy — Combien de fois devrais-je te rappeler que mon nom est CASSIDY.  
Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Cassidy et Dick commença à vraiment se poser des questions. Que se passait-il pour que son frère soit dans un état pareil, que se passait-il à la fin ?  
Dick — Beaver, cause-moi !  
Il le secoua à nouveau pour le faire parler mais le cadet semblait perdu dans un mutisme qui n'en finissait plus.  
Dick — Beav' …  
Cassidy finit par accrocher son regard dans celui de son frère et les larmes finirent par rouler sur ses joues.  
Cassidy — Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est fni … Mac et moi c'est fini. Elle est au courant et …  
Sa voix se brisa et Dick le relâcha, ne sachant pas très bien comment il devait réagir face à la douleur de son frère. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches et puis Dick n'était pas de nature réconfortante. Mais voir son frère dans cet état l'attristait et il aurait voulu faire quelque chose. Cassidy sembla encore perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes, puis quand il se rendit compte que Dick l'avait relâché, il finit par se détourner pour continuer à fourrer tout ce dont il avait besoin dans son sac. Dick le regarda, dépité, ne sachant pas que faire. Il finit par soupirer et sortit de la chambre, les mains dans les poches, totalement abasourdi.

Logan reposa son téléphone sur le bar, un sourire aux lèvres. Mac sortit de la salle de bains au même moment, les mains dans les poches, l'air gêné. Il lui sourit gentiment et elle baissa les yeux.  
Logan — La douche était bonne ?  
Elle hocha la tête pour lui répondre, perdue dans la contemplation de ses converses. Il sourit à nouveau, heureux de la retrouver telle qu'elle était toujours. Timide et réservée. C'est comme ça qu'il l'avait connu, comme ça qu'il l'avait aimée surtout.  
Logan — Ecoute, je vais devoir y aller là …  
Elle releva la tête, surprise et afficha un petit air vexé. Voilà. Timide, réservée et caractérielle. Il l'aimait comme ça.  
Mac — Oh, oui, je comprends.  
Il se leva, attrapa ses clefs de voiture sa veste et son portable. Il enfila sa veste et s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front.  
Logan — Claque la porte en sortant.  
Il passait la porte quand elle le rappela.  
Mac — Hey Log !  
Logan — Hum?  
Il s'était retourné sur elle, l'air étonné.  
Mac — Ca me convient … comme ça … tu vois …  
Logan lui sourit.  
Logan — Parfait. Ca nous convient à tous les deux alors.  
Il voulut passer la porte mais elle le rappela à nouveau.  
Mac — Et euuuuh …  
Logan — Ecoute, on en parlera plus tard okay, je suis vraiment pressé.  
Mac — Attends ! J'ai le droit de m'exprimer non ?  
Logan — C'était pas vraiment dans le contrat mais bon, faisons une impasse.  
Il rentra à moitié dans l'appartement et se posta dans l'entrée, attendant qu'elle parle.  
Logan — J'ai pas non plus tout l'après-midi.  
Elle releva la tête et le dévisagea quelques instants pendant qu'il sautait d'un pied à l'autre d'impatience.  
Mac — Je sais que je t'ai demandé …  
Elle le regarda mais il ne tiqua pas.  
Mac - … ce que je t'ai demandé. Et que ça incluait pas de câlins ni de coup de fil le lendemain …  
Elle le regarda à nouveau mais il n'émit aucune réaction visible. Toutefois, à l'intérieur, son cœur faisait du ramdam et il se demandait combien de temps il pourrait encore rester digne devant elle.  
Mac — Et ça me va parfaitement mais …  
Logan tiqua. A cet instant précis, il vascilla un peu mais elle ne le vit pas car elle était repartie dans la contemplation de ses converses.  
Mac - … mais je pense vraiment t'aimer.  
Elle releva les yeux et cette fois, c'était lui qui les avait baissés.  
Mac — Ce que je n'aime pas en revanche, c'est ce que notre relation était devenue.  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'esquisse un geste ou ne dise un mot. Elle releva à nouveau les yeux et le vit plongé dans la contemplation du carrelage, avec un visage plus qu'indéchiffrable. Elle s'attendait à le voir peiné ou choqué ou du moins qu'il ait une réaction au vu de ses sentiments mais il restait passif. Avec un visage passif. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se força à continuer.  
Mac — Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu en penses ?  
Elle attendit encore quelques minutes mais il ne répondit pas.  
Mac — Logan ?  
Elle le fixait, attendant une réaction et il finit par relever le regard, perçant et aiguisé. Si violemment qu'elle recula d'un pas.  
Logan — Franchement je n'en penses rien.  
Mac — Tu dois pourtant bien avoir un avis sur la question.  
Logan — J'en ai un, je ne sais pas si tu veux l'entendre.  
Mac — Je t'écoute.  
Logan — Bien.  
Il jeta sa veste sur le canapé et s'alluma une cigarette.  
Logan — Tu dis que tu m'aimes. C'est bien ça ?  
Elle acquiesa et il tira un coup sur sa cigarette pour se donner une contenance.  
Logan — Tu me dis que tu m'aimes mais quand je veux te faire l'amour pour te prouver à quel point moi je t'aime, tu refuses.  
Mac — Ce n'est pas …  
Logan — Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait.  
Elle s'assit sur un des tabourets du bar car elle sentait que ça allait être long et qu'elle allait s'en prendre plein pour son grade.  
Logan — Tu me dis que tu m'aimes mais tu couches avec mon meilleur ami.  
Elle voulut réagir mais il la coupa d'un geste de la main.  
Logan — Ou du moins, si tu ne couches pas avec, tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour me dire la raison pour laquelle tu me laisses croire le contraire.  
Elle voulut à nouveau répondre mais il la coupa à nouveau.  
Logan — Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, mais tu me laisses là, tout seul, comme je l'ai toujours été alors que tu sais précisément que c'est ce que je redoutes le plus dans ma vie, que c'est ce qui me rend malheureux, qui me torture. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, mais tu agis comme toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées dans ma vie : tu m'abandonnes.  
Il tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette et soupira.  
Logan — Alors ton amour, cet amour-là, tu peux le garder.  
Mac — Je …  
Logan se retourna sur elle et elle n'aima pas plus son visage au moment même, toujours aussi impénétrable, aucune souffrance ne transparaissait, aucun sentiment.  
Mac — Je peux parler ?  
Il lui fit un signe pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait y aller.  
Mac — Je sais que notre relation n'a pas été du tout au tout ce qu'on en avait espéré tous les deux. On a du affronter pas mal de choses chacun de notre coté et ensemble aussi. Ca nous a séparés au lieu de nous rapprocher.  
Elle lui parlait et il ne la regardait pas. Il fumait, le regard ostensiblement bloqué sur une colonne de l'entrée.  
Mac — Et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ce que tu espérais. Vraiment. Mais on s'y est mal pris, Log. On s'y est mal pris.  
Il ne tourna pas plus la tête, même pas quand la voix de la jeune fille se brisa. Voir ce mur … cette montagne de glace devant elle, ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes mais il lui semblait que le laïus qu'il venait de lui sortir lui avait coûté beaucoup d'efforts et qu'il reprenait son souffle.  
Il finit par décoincer les dents et lâcha dans un souffle, toujours sans la regarder.  
Logan — Soit, on s'y est mal pris. Et ?  
Mac — Et ? Et on ne pourra jamais réparer ça.  
Elle attendit toujours une réaction qui ne vint pas. Il lui semblait que le Logan si expressif avait définitivement plié bagage, laissant place à Logan le défonceur de gueule qui vous dit vos quatre vérités sans que vous vous y attendiez.  
Logan — Merci pour cette remise à niveau. C'était hautement instructif.  
Il se leva, toujours impassible, comme si elle venait de lui parler du beau et du mauvais temps et attrapa sa veste.  
Mac — Tu ne m'écoutes donc pas ?  
Logan — Bah si j'ai tout écouté, tout imprimé et je me ferais une petite révision quand j'aurais un peu de temps.  
Mac — Logan, arrête ça.  
Logan — Arrêtez quoi ?  
Mac — Ca. Ce jeu là.  
Logan — Je ne joue pas.  
Mac — Alors réagis bon sang ! Pourquoi tu me dis pas ce que tu penses plutôt que d'agir comme si tout cela glissait sur la cuirasse de ton indifférence !  
Logan — Mais ça l'est ! C'est ça en fait !  
Il se retourna enfin sur elle et elle se mit à penser que finalement, elle préférait qu'il ne la regarde pas. Son regard froid, son attitude glaciale, tout ça la rendait malade. Bien plus encore que les paroles du jeune homme.  
Logan — C'est obligé de glisser sur mon indifférence ! J'étais bien obligé de me protéger de quelque manière que ce soit ! Je ne savais plus comment me comporter, comment agir, comment me sentir ! J'ai bien été obligé de m'immuniser contre tout ça !  
Mac — Tu ne comprends donc pas ?  
Elle avait dit ça d'une voix douce, essayant d'enrayer l'hémorragie de rancœur qui se déversait sur elle.  
Logan — Mais comprendre quoi bon sang ?  
Elle releva les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien.  
Mac — Je suis en train de te faire une déclaration d'amour, Logan Echolls.  
Il tiqua enfin. Elle vit enfin une réaction un quart de seconde dans ses yeux. L'instant d'après, il était redevenu dur comme la pierre.  
Mac — Et toi tu me fais un procès d'intentions.  
Elle baissa les yeux et elle vit la veste de Logan tomber à terre sans qu'il esquisse un geste pour la ramasser. Quand il parla enfin, c'était avec une voix beaucoup plus douce, beaucoup moins glaciale.  
Logan — Mais que veux-tu à la fin ?  
Mac inspira un bon coup et lâcha tout d'une traite, sans le regarder, pour ne pas flancher.  
Mac — Je t'ai dit que notre relation d'avant ne me convenait pas. Et je suis persuadée qu'elle te convenait pas plus à toi non plus. Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu es. J'ai voulu te prouver cette nuit qu'on pouvait être heureux tous les deux sans qu'on tombe dans la niaiserie profonde qui entoure la plupart des couples. Et je voudrais que ce soit ça, toi et moi. Simple, passionnel et joyeux. Tu crois qu'on pourrait y arriver …  
Elle attendit quelque instants avant d'ajouter :  
Mac - … Si tu en as envie bien sûr.  
Elle n'osa pas relever les yeux tout de suite. C'était sa dernière chance, elle le savait. C'était LEUR dernière chance. Si il lui disait non, il n'y aurait plus d'espoir pour eux. Ils auraient définitivement mis un terme à leur histoire.  
Elle finit par relever les yeux et le vit la regarder avec ce regard doux qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Elle soupira un bon coup. Il lui sembla déjà bien moins distant.  
Logan — Je …  
Et moins sûr de lui.  
Logan — Et tu proposes quoi ?  
Elle sourit.  
Mac- Je propose qu'on essaie de vivre notre histoire pour nous, sans que les autres ne soient forcément au courant.  
Il arqua un sourcil, étonné.  
Mac — Je ne veux pas vivre cachée, ce n'est pas ça. Mais je voudrais juste qu'on puisse profiter l'un de l'autre sans qu'il y ait toutes ces attaques extérieures, tu vois ?  
Il ne réagit pas tout de suite et elle se remordit la lèvre d'énervement.  
Il finit par acquiescer et elle put enfin se remettre à respirer.  
Logan — Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Toi et moi. Les autres, on en a pas besoin !  
Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il n'esquissa pas de geste pour l'en empêcher. Elle noua ses bras autour de sa taille et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher sa bouche de la sienne. Il se pencha légèrement, un petit sourire aux lèvres et lui donna un petit baiser tout tendre.  
Il finit par se séparer d'elle et ramassa sa veste.  
Logan — Je dois vraiment filer …  
Mac — Bien sûr !  
Logan — Tu claques la porte en sortant ?  
Mac — Oui, et je t'appelle pour te voir un de ces jours !  
Logan — Pas de problème ! Prends soin de toi ma belle !  
Il sortit en souriant et elle le regarda partir, heureuse d'être enfin parvenue à lui parler. Heureuse d'avoir réussi à le récupérer sans pour autant le mettre en danger. Elle soupira un bon coup et se jeta dans le canapé, exténuée par la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

*****************

Logan s'arrêta d'un grand coup de frein devant la résidence où les Mars avaient leur appartement et voulut descendre de voiture, mais il aperçut Veronica, les bras croisés, un air mutin sur le visage, qui l'attendait appuyée contre un réverbère. Il la détailla du regard tandis qu'elle s'approchait et commença à se demander si il s'agissait vraiment de petit-déjeuner. Elle avait mis sa petite jupe militaire et un top rose, le tout accompagné de ses bottes militaires. Et puis surtout, elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en deux petites couettes, coiffure qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement chez elle. Il sourit tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la voiture, les bras toujours croisés. Il abaissa sa vitre.  
Veronica — Tu es en retard.  
Logan — Nuance, tu étais si pressée de me voir que tu crois que je suis en retard. Or …  
Il checka sa montre.  
Logan — … je suis pile à l'heure pour le petit-déjeuner Echollsien.  
Veronica — Qui aurait lieu en Europe ?  
Logan — Je suis effectivement à l'heure pour le dîner en Europe. Mais pour le petit-déjeuner sur la côte Est !  
Veronica — Nawak parce que si tu es à l'heure pour le dîner en Europe, ce qui serait logique c'est que …  
Logan — Et si hier ressemblait à avant-hier, ce qui serait logique c'est que demain ressemble à après-demain, mais non !  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
Logan — Alors, tu montes Mars ou je vais déjeuner seul ?  
Elle soupira un bon coup pour lui montrer à quel point il la saoulait et finit par grimper du côté passager.

Veronica — Alors on va où parce que j'ai la dalle !  
Il passa son bras derrière le siège de Veronica et s'appuya lui-même contre le sien.  
Logan — A la plage.  
Veronica — Tu te fous de moi ? T'as pas entendu ? Je crève de faim moi !  
Logan — Oh mais j'ai pensé à tout, petit lynx.  
Il lui désigna le siège arrière. Elle se pencha par-dessus son bras pour voir un sachet de gourmandises et deux gobelets fumants.  
Logan — Petits pains au chocolat, café pour moi et chocolat chaud pour toi. Ai-je omis quelque chose ?  
Veronica sourit.  
Veronica — Une couverture, des chandelles et le Prince Charmant.  
Logan sourit sarcastiquement à son tour.  
Logan — La couverture est dans mon coffre, y a pas de chandelles, il fait jour … Et le Prince Charmant … bé le Prince Charmant il t'emmène à la plage.  
Veronica ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une réponse bien cinglante mais Logan l'arrêta.  
Logan — Et si tu oses mettre en doute ma qualité de Prince Charmant, je te préviens Cendrillon, que tu devras déjeuner avec Papa Ours.  
Elle ferma alors la bouche et croisa les bras, dépitée.  
Logan — Tu sais que je t'aime aussi quand tu la fermes ?  
Elle tourna la tête pour regarder au dehors et bouda.

**********************

Mac introduisit sa carte dans la porte de la chambre d'hôtel et regarda rapidement sa montre. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Cassidy dans moins d'une demi-heure et elle avait la tête d'une fille qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Bon, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer, encore moins à Cassidy. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une douche en vitesse puis qu'elle se rende au rendez-vous tout en ayant l'air fraîche et dispose. Tout allait bien. Elle pouvait surmonter ça parce que désormais, Logan était avec elle et ça, même s'il ne savait rien de la situation, ça la rassurait au plus haut point.  
Elle entra dans l'appartement et jeta son sac sur le canapé avant de filer à sa chambre.  
Mac — Hey, Duncan, j'suis rentrée !  
Elle fila sous la douche et se hâta de s'habiller. Elle retourna au salon mais ne vit pas Duncan. Elle arqua un sourcil. L'activité préférée de Duncan un samedi après-midi étant de jouer à la Playstation, il était fort étonnant qu'il ne soit pas au salon. Elle passa alors dans sa chambre et poussa un hurlement d'horreur. Il était là, allongé sur son lit, couvert de sang, les yeux grands ouverts.  
Elle se détourna alors vers le mur pour ne plus le voir et vit que juste avant de mourir, Duncan avait pu lui laisser un dernier message sur le miroir … avec son sang. Elle s'approcha pour pouvoir lire l'écriture qui avait été tracée avec une main tremblante que la vie quittait. Elle plissa les yeux puis parvint à déchiffrer. « Il sait. Tout. »  
Mac tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer, sachant parfaitement qui était l'auteur de ce crime atroce.

********************

Logan s'arrêta à sa crique préférée et descendit de voiture. Il vit que Veronica ne descendait pas et sourit.  
Logan — Tu vas me bouder toute la journée ou tu comptes desserrer les dents qu'on passe une après-midi agréable ?  
Elle se retourna sur lui, son petit air vexé toujours bien accroché à son visage mais une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.  
Veronica — Je n'aime pas la plage.  
Logan — Oh mon dieu, je t'en prie, petit lynx, tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup de la petite fille qui supplie son papa de s'en aller. Tu n'es plus une petite fille et puis, je ne suis pas ton papa.  
Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants avant de continuer.  
Logan — Ce qui vaut mieux d'ailleurs, après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble !  
Veronica leva les yeux au ciel et daigna enfin sortir de la voiture pour venir se poster à côté de Logan, les bras toujours croisés.  
Veronica — Ton humour est pourri.  
Logan — Et pourtant c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes tant.  
Veronica — Qui a dit que je t'aimais ?  
Logan — Je sais pas …  
Il prit une petite moue sadique.  
Logan — Peut-être bien toi, dans ces toilettes l'autre jour, juste avant de se faire prendre par le Doyen.  
Veronica — Echolls !  
Elle avait vraiment l'air vexée. Il perdit son sourire et grimaça.  
Logan — Trop tôt pour être sarcastique avec ça ?  
Veronica — Définitivement trop tôt.  
Logan — Hmpf.  
Elle lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule et se dirigea vers le sable.  
Veronica — Alors, il arrive ce petit-déj' ?

************************

Dick était devant la télévision, zappant entre Bob l'Eponge et Next, affalé sur le canapé. Il vit passer Kendall en maillot de bain du coin de l'œil, l'air furibond pour ce qu'il s'était passé la veille mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Ce fut seulement quand il vit l'ombre de son frère qui descendait les escaliers précipitamment qu'il se leva d'un bond et le rejoint dans l'entrée.  
Dick — Beav … Cassidy !  
Le plus jeune se retourna, interloqué.  
Cassidy — Je dois y aller, j'ai mon car dans une heure.  
Dick — Attends.  
Cassidy laissa tomber son sac à dos à terre et regarda Dick, de plus en plus étonné.  
Dick — Tu vas pas partir. Pas pour de vrai ?  
Cassidy — Ecoute Dick, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer le concept de départ là …  
Il reprit son sac à dos et ouvrit la porte.  
Dick — J'ai pas envie que tu partes.  
Cassidy se retourna rapidement, vraiment étonné. Dick regardait ses pieds, l'air gêné.  
Cassidy — Pardon ?  
Dick — Je veux pas que tu partes. T'es mon frère. Je veux que tu restes.  
Cassidy — Dick, c'est pas vraiment le moment pour te rendre compte que tu es mon frère.  
Dick — Non mais … je voulais …  
Cassidy — Dick, j'suis super pressé.  
Il passa la porte quand le blond le rappela.  
Dick — Cassidy !  
Il s'arrêta à nouveau.  
Dick — Si c'est moi … si c'est ma faute … si … je voudrais réparer.  
Cassidy ouvrit grand la bouche, ne sachant pas très bien comment se comporter, se demandant surtout si Dick n'était pas une nouvelle fois en train de le charrier.  
Dick — Et je sais que je n'ai pas été un frère convenable. Je sais que j'ai été un vrai salaud avec toi … Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu partes parce que tu te sens mal de ma faute. Je … Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour que tu te sentes bien.  
Cassidy — Dick …  
Il le regarda à nouveau et vit qu'il ne blaguait pas. Il sentit alors son cœur s'emballer mais ne parvint pas à prononcer un mot de plus. Il finit alors par faire la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire, sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son frère : il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Dick resta les bras ballants avant de lui-même serrer son frère. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. De longues minutes pour deux frères qui n'avaient fait que se haïr pendant de longues années. Cassidy finit par relâcher son grand frère et soupira, les larmes aux yeux. Il prit son sac qui était tombé quand il s'était approché de Dick et le regarda une dernière fois.  
Cassidy — De quelque façon qu'on se soit comporté l'un envers l'autre, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, Dick. Adieu, grand frère.  
Il passa définitivement la porte sans que Dick ne le rappelle plus.

*****************

Logan se laissa tomber couché sur le sable, mort de rire. Veronica s'était plaquée du chocolat partout sur toute la figure et il ne voulait pas lui dire avant de savourer quelques minutes de plus la petite barbichette qu'elle s'était elle-même faite.  
Veronica — Mais pourquoi tu te marres encore ?  
Logan croisa les bras en dessous de sa tête et regarda le ciel sans nuages, un sourire toujours aux lèvres.  
Logan — Pour rien, Ronnie, pour rien du tout.  
Veronica — Arrrrrgh, tu m'éneeeeeeerves.  
Logan — C'est pas nouveau ça. T'as pas un truc un peu plus frais à me sortir ?  
Veronica — Hummm. J'ai chaud.  
Logan — Ca non plus c'est pas top nouveau. Tu as toujours chaud quand tu es près de moi.  
Veronica se pencha par dessus la couverture et tomba à plat ventre contre le ventre de Logan qu'elle martela de coups.  
Veronica — Tu es bien trop sûr de toi, Echolls.  
Logan — Parce que je sais ce que je vaux.  
Il ôta un de ses bras de sous sa tête pour tirer un de ceux de Veronica, ce qui la fit chanceler. Elle finit par tomber la tête sur le ventre de Logan et il sourit. Elle ne bougea pas, tournant juste son regard vers lui, tandis que de sa main, il prenait son bras et le caressait gentiment.  
Veronica — Et qu'est-ce que tu vaux, selon toi ?  
Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade mais c'est avec un ton on ne peut plus sérieux qu'il lui répondit.  
Logan — J'espère valoir beaucoup. Pour quelqu'un au moins. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais valu quoi que ce soit. Même pour mes parents.  
Veronica — Ta mère t'adorait Logan.  
Logan — Elle m'adorait tellement qu'elle s'est jetée d'un pont. C'est pas vraiment de cette façon que je veux compter.  
Veronica — Tu vaux beaucoup Logan Echolls. Tu vaux extrêmement cher. Du moins pour moi.  
Il baissa les yeux vers elle et sourit, franchement touché. Elle prit sa main qui lui caressait toujours le bras et lui serra très fort. Elle voulait qu'il sache à quel point il comptait pour elle.  
Au bout de quelques minutes à se regarder sans prononcer un mot, il lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait saisi ce qu'elle voulait lui faire passer et elle relâcha un peu sa main mais lui ne la lâcha pas. Il la garda toujours serrée dans la sienne.  
Veronica finit par se libérer de sa main et se posa sur ses deux coudes, la tête entre les mains, l'étudiant du regard.  
Veronica — Alors raconte moi.  
Logan — Te raconter quoi ?  
Veronica — Ce qui te rend si mélancolique.  
Logan — Je ne suis pas mélancolique.  
Veronica — Ouais, et moi je me mêle toujours de mes affaires.  
Logan — Oh le mensonge.  
Veronica — Equivalent au tien.  
Logan — Tssss  
Veronica — Ne me tsssss pas, Echolls, tu pourrais le regretter.  
Il sourit à nouveau et planta son regard dans le ciel. C'était si simple, cette amitié avec Veronica. Ca donnait un peu de légèreté à sa vie et c'est bien ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Il aurait voulu rester là pour toujours, avec Veronica, à parler de tout et de rien, à s'envoyer de temps à autre des piques, sous le soleil, à la plage, aussi simplement que ça.  
Veronica — Parle-moi Logan. Je suis là pour ça aussi hein … je ne peux pas être ton punching ball personnel 24h/24.  
Logan resta quelques instants les yeux perdus dans le vide puis répondit d'une voix monocorde.  
Logan — Je suis amoureux.  
Veronica encaissa le coup sans broncher. Après tout, c'était à ça que servaient les amis. Elle aurait toutefois préféré éviter le sujet. En plus, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Elle finit donc par lâcher dans un souffle.  
Veronica — Et ça te rend mélancolique ?  
Logan — Non.  
Veronica — Ah.  
Logan — Ca me tue à petit feu.  
Veronica - …  
Logan — Ca me dévore de l'intérieur et ce n'est pas dans le bon sens du terme. Je brûle d'un feu que je ne peux pas contrôler, qui me ronge, qui me fait souffrir et des fois, j'ai juste envie de me jeter moi aussi d'un pont pour oublier cette souffrance.  
Veronica — Je …  
Elle se tut, baissant les yeux, ne sachant pas comment formuler ça.  
Logan — Oui ?  
Veronica — Je peux te poser une question ?  
Logan — Bien sûr.  
Veronica — Cet amour, il ne te rend pas heureux ?  
Logan — J'ai pensé qu'il me rendrait heureux mais je crois que c'est ma vie qui est malheureuse. Tu vois ? J'ai l'impression que je ne peux vivre que dans le malheur.  
Veronica — Mais cet amour, ça t'apporte au moins un peu de bonheur, ou du moins, du réconfort ?  
Logan — Pas du tout. Ca ne m'apporte que plus de souffrances.  
Veronica — Alors pourquoi tu insistes ?  
Logan — Parce que je suis amoureux.  
Veronica baissa les yeux.  
Logan — C'est aussi simple que ça.  
Veronica — Parfois, ce n'est pas suffisant. D'être amoureux je veux dire. Ca ne comble pas le manque d'autre chose. Par exemple …  
Elle hésita mais elle se dit qu'à ce stade de leur relation, les non-dits n'étaient plus de mise.  
Veronica — Par exemple … moi … la dernière fois que j'ai été amoureuse … Je l'étais vraiment, tu vois ? De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Ca n'a pas comblé mon manque de confiance et ma saleté de caractère.  
Logan détourna son regard sur elle et l'étudia longuement. Elle savait qu'il cherchait à savoir si elle parlait d'eux et elle se dit que ça ne servait à rien de lui cacher ça, de toute façon, il le savait au fond de lui, que c'était de leur histoire qu'elle parlait. Il eut un instant un regard très douloureux puis reporta son attention sur le ciel au dessus de lui. Elle ne parla pas, ne sachant plus très bien quoi dire, et surtout troublée par le regard qu'il venait de lui lancer.  
Logan — Ce n'était pas que toi. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ta confiance, je le reconnais. Tu vois, toujours cette notion de malheur. Au moment où tout pouvait aller bien, c'est moi qui nous mettait des bâtons dans les roues.  
Veronica — Ce n'est pas vraiment ça en fait.  
Logan — Comment ça ?  
Veronica — Au moment où ça pouvait marcher entre nous, ce n'est pas toi qui nous a mis des bâtons dans les roues … C'est autre chose …  
Logan - …  
Veronica — Tu étais amoureux. Et plus de moi.  
Logan — Je suis désolé.  
Veronica — Pas autant que moi. On s'est manqué. A chaque fois. Quand tu étais prêt, je ne l'étais pas. Et quand je l'ai été … tu n'étais déjà plus là.  
Logan — Je t'ai dit que notre relation était épique.  
Veronica — Et à ce moment là, je ne comprenais pas toute la dimension de tes paroles. Mais tu avais raison. Notre relation était épique. Elle l'est toujours. Mais hé ! C'est ce qui la rend aussi spéciale, non ?  
Logan — Certainement.  
Veronica — C'est en tout cas pour ça que j'y tiens tant. Que je tiens à toi je veux dire.  
Logan — Ca tombe bien car je n'imagine pas ma vie sans Veronica Mars à mes côtés !  
Elle se laissa retomber contre son ventre et soupira. Pourquoi tout n'avait pas toujours été aussi facile ?

*******************

Dick était assis sur les marches de l'escalier que Cassidy avait passé de longues minutes auparavant, la tête entre les mains. Aucune larme ne roulait sur ses joues mais il sentait la peine envahir son cœur sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il s'était toujours prémuni contre ce genre de sentiments, il avait toujours joué celui qui se foutait de tout et de tout le monde, et plus particulièrement de son frère. Il avait fait cela exprès, pour n'avoir jamais à souffrir de la perte de quelqu'un. Et maintenant, malgré toutes les barrières qu'il avait construites, il avait mal. Il savait qu'il ne reverrait plus son frère et ça lui brisait le cœur. Même si leur relation avait toujours été conflictuelle, même s'il l'avait harcelé, méprisé, embêté, malgré tout ça, il allait lui manquer. Il était son petit frère après tout. Malgré tout. Et aujourd'hui, il était bien trop tard pour s'en rendre compte.  
La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le tira de sa léthargie. Il mit de longues minutes à se relever et à ouvrir la porte. Il s'appuya contre elle tandis qu'il découvrait le visage de son visiteur.  
Mac — Il est où ?  
Dick — Logan n'habite pas ici.  
Mac — Ton humour pourri dès le matin, je peux vraiment pas.  
Dick — En même temps, c'est toi qui vient chez moi.  
Mac — Pas pour te voir, crois-moi.  
Dick — Oh mais je te crois y a pas de problème.  
Mac — Hey, mais t'as pris des cours de sarcasme avec Log ou quoi ?  
Dick — J'ai appris sur le tas.  
Mac — Contente toi d'être un parfait crétin, ça te va mieux.  
Dick la regarda d'un air mauvais et lui reclapa la porte au nez. Ce n'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas le moment. Déjà qu'elle lui prenait la tête au naturel pour son histoire avec Logan, mais alors quand elle devenait mesquine, il lui en aurait retourné une. Pour qui se prenait-elle à la fin ? Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Veronica Mars. Et Logan l'avait justement choisie parce qu'elle était l'opposé de Veronica. Quelle ironie. Peut-être que c'était au contact de son pote que toutes les filles tournaient à vinaigre. Elle refrappa bien entendu à la porte directement et Dick ré-ouvrit, soupirant profondément.  
Mac — Tu m'as reclapé la porte au nez.  
Dick — Arrêêêêêêêêête ! C'est vrai ?  
Mac — Arrête de prendre le genre Loganesque, ça te va tellement pas.  
Dick — Et toi arrête de te la jouer Veronica Mars, ça ne te va pas du tout.  
Mac — Humpf, ça c'était mesquin.  
Dick — On dira que tu l'as cherché. Qu'est-ce tu veux?  
Mac — J'aimerais voir ton frère.  
Dick — Mon frère est pas là.  
Mac — Et il sera là quand?  
Dick — Pas tout de suite.  
Mac — Ecoute Dick, je suis désolée de m'être emportée mais je suis légèrement sur les nerfs là maintenant.  
Dick s'écarta pour la laisser entrer et soupira.  
Dick — Je suis désolé moi aussi. J'aurais pas du te parler comme ça.  
Mac l'étudia du regard et fronça les sourcils.  
Mac — Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dick? Tu as l'air à cran?  
Il releva le regard et vit sa mine tracassée qui le regardait. Soudain, il eut une vision et un mouvement de recul.  
Mac — Hey? Ca va?  
Dick — On s'est déjà parlé gentiment comme ça toi et moi.  
Mac sourit ironiquement.  
Mac — Non je pense pas. Tu t'es juste limité à m'humilier et me gueuler dessus.  
Dick — Oh que si ! On s'est parlé comme ça quand Log a été attaqué et que ...  
Il eut un instant de vide où il se mit à remettre en ordre les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Il se revit découvrir la paume de Logan après son agression et le C gravé dedans. Il se souvint de Mac et lui découvrant qui avait fait ça à son ami. Il se souvint être rentré dans cette maison même, d'être tombé sur Cassidy sur qui il beuglait. Et le dernier souvenir qui lui revint en tête: Cassidy qui lui tendait un verre d'eau, lui assurant qu'il n'avait rien fait et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se droguer; que ce n'était bon pour aucun d'eux deux. Et puis après avoir bu le verre, black out total. Jusqu'à ce que Veronica lui annonce que Mac était morte, que Logan avait été agressé et qu'il était la dernière personne à l'avoir vue en vie. Son frère l'avait drogué. Ce jour là, ce verre d'eau, ce n'était pas de l'eau. C'était une drogue puissante pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait appris. Comme le jour où Veronica s'était fait agressée dans les toilettes et qu'il avait retrouvé le porte clef préféré de son frère qui gisait à côté du sac de Veronica que Logan l'avait envoyé chercher. Et il se revit à nouveau, entrer dans la maison et demander des comptes à Beaver qui lui tendait le même verre d'eau, il revit le même blackout.  
Il finit par relever les yeux et scruta Mac qui le regardait avec une vraie flamme dans le regard. Il fit courir son regard sur sa cicatrice et se mit à se demander si c'était son frère qui avait pu faire ça. Agresser Logan et Veronica, il n'en avait plus aucun doute. Mais si il avait tenté d'égorger Mac, c'était affreux, il devait faire quelque chose. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le dire à Mac mais au même moment, le souvenir de son frère, de leur embrassade et des derniers mots qu'il avait eus pour lui, lui revinrent en mémoire. _"De quelque façon qu'on se soit comporté l'un envers l'autre, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, Dick. Adieu, grand frère"_. Il eut un pincement au cœur et secoua la tête.  
Mac — Que veux-tu dire Dick? Tu te souviens de quelque chose sur le jour où Logan a été agressé?  
Mac, elle, voyait naître l'espoir que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ne soit au courant. Elle pourrait alors demander à Dick de témoigner et il paierait enfin pour ce qu'il leur avait fait à tous. A Vero, à Logan, à elle ... et à ce pauvre Duncan qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle s'en voulait à mort de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans. S'il était mort aujourd'hui, c'était de sa faute et elle n'aurait de cesse de faire payer Cassidy. Et elle savait que si elle avait Dick pour appuyer ses dires, il n'y aurait aucun de problème. Les choses marchaient toujours de la même façon à Neptune. Les gosses de riches étaient toujours crédibles contre les autres gosses de riches. Fussent-ils leur frère.  
Dick la regarda longuement. Elle l'observait les yeux pleins d'espoir. Il était sûr qu'elle ne l'avait dit à personne et qu'il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Il la regarda longuement et son cœur se brisa mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, sa décision était prise.  
Dick — Me rappeler de quoi? Je ne me rappelle de rien, j'étais saoul comme toute la Pologne ce jour là.  
Mac — Dick! Tu viens de me dire que tu te souvenais qu'on s'était parlé gentiment!  
Dick — Et tu m'as dit que je rêvais! D'ailleurs, c'est certainement ça. J'en ai rêvé cette nuit et voilà c'est arrivé.  
Mac — Tu ne te souviens pas que c'est ton frère qui a fait du mal à Logan?  
Dick baissa les yeux et soupira. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ça mais il avait décidé de croire en son frère. Il venait à peine de créer un mini-lien affectif avec lui et il savait qu'il l'avait perdu. Alors il ne pouvait pas donner son frère. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Ne serait-ce qu'en regard de tout ce qu'il lui avait faire subir dans leur enfance et leur adolescence. Il voulait croire que son frère avait agi sur un coup de tête, un jour où il se sentait particulièrement mal, peut-être même à cause de lui-même. Il voulait lui trouver une excuse. Son frère n'était pas un monstre, il le savait.  
Dick — Mon frère faire du mal à Logan? Hahaha! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche!  
Il se marrait pour se donner une contenance, mais Mac, que son dernier espoir venait de quitter, elle, ne souriait pas du tout.  
Mac — Il m'a fait du mal à moi. Il m'a fait ça.  
Elle lui désigna sa cicatrice et il trembla. Ses craintes étaient bien fondées. Cassidy l'avait vraiment fait. Mais il se dit qu'il ne pouvait avoir voulu la tuer. Peut-être qu'elle avait été désagréable avec lui et que c'était un accident. Un terrible accident qu'il regrettait certainement. D'ailleurs, Cassidy n'avait-il pas fait une dépression quand la jeune fille était soi-disant morte? Ça prouvait bien qu'il n'avait eu aucune intention de la tuer non? Il hésita encore un instant sur la décision qu'il venait de prendre mais se dit que c'était ce qu'un grand frère devait faire et prit une tête éberluée de circonstance.  
Dick — Mais, voyons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Il ne t'aurait jamais fait de mal, il t'aime trop pour ça.  
Mac secoua la tête, dépitée. Il ne se souvenait vraiment pas, il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Elle se décida alors à abandonner.  
Mac — C'est vrai, tu as raison, pardon. Tu peux me dire où je peux le trouver?  
Dick réfléchit un instant puis haussa les épaules.  
Dick — A la plage, tu le trouveras à la plage.  
Mac lui sourit gentiment et se hâta de sortir. Dick la regarda partir, appuyé contre la porte. Le temps qu'elle aille à la plage et qu'elle se rende compte qu'il n'y était pas, Cassidy aurait tout le temps de partir et de pouvoir réparer ses erreurs dans une nouvelle vie. Dick soupira. Ce n'était peut-être pas très loyal mais c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait encore faire pour son frère.

************************

Logan s'arrêta devant la résidence des Mars et s'appuya contre son siège, un large sourire sur les lèvres.  
Veronica — C'est ici que je descends.  
Logan — On dirait bien oui.  
Elle le regarda et le trouva très attirant. Son sourire de petit garçon, son regard si profond et tout son être étaient si attirants. Si elle n'avait écouté que son cœur, elle lui aurait sauté dessus. Mais elle savait que son heure n'était pas là et qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de regagner sa confiance. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre qu'il oublie Mac et continuer à refaire sa petite place dans son cœur et enfin, alors, ils pourraient être heureux ensemble. Personne ne prendrait la place qui lui revenait de droit. Après qu'il ait fait un trait sur Mac, elle pourrait avoir sa chance. Mais avant, il fallait qu'il puisse la voir à nouveau comme il la voyait avant. Et elle allait bosser dur pour y arriver car c'est ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde.  
Veronica — Je te vois après-demain en cours?  
Logan — Si j'y vais oui ...  
Veronica — L

og!  
Logan — Oui, oui, on se voit lundi!  
Elle sourit.  
Logan — Pire qu'une mère poule.  
Veronica — Je tiens à mon poussin que veux-tu?  
Logan sourit à son tour et elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Il posa une main sur la sienne au moment où elle allait mettre pied à terre.  
Logan — Merci pour cette journée. Merci pour l'amitié aussi. Merci pour la discussion et tout ça. Merci pour tout quoi.  
Veronica sourit timidement.  
Veronica — De rien, je suis là pour ça hein?  
Logan — Ouais, et j'aime que tu ne sois pas que mon petit punching ball personnel.  
Veronica lui sourit et s'approcha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Elle sortit alors de la voiture et le regarda quelques instants. Il avait l'air pensif à nouveau.  
Veronica — Tu sais ... ce que je t'ai dit tantôt ...  
Logan se retourna sur elle, sans dire un mot et arqua un sourcil.  
Veronica — Sur le fait que parfois l'amour n'était pas suffisant.  
Il acquiesa.  
Veronica — J'aime à penser que parfois il l'est ... suffisant je veux dire. Peut être qu'une histoire qui en vaut vraiment la peine ... peut être qu'alors dans cette histoire, cet amour est suffisant pour combler tout le reste. Enfin ... J'aime à le penser ...  
Logan lui sourit et tourna le regard vers la rue devant lui.  
Logan — Il aurait pu l'être pour nous, tu sais. Suffisant. On y a juste pas assez cru.  
Elle baissa les yeux, vraiment touchée parce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, sachant que si elle le regardait, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle lui saute au cou.  
Logan — Ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi, Veronica. Vraiment beaucoup. Elle m'apporte des choses essentielles qui me manquaient.  
Veronica releva les yeux, brillants.  
Veronica — Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle se termine un jour. Je tiens à notre amitié moi aussi. Et j'aime ce qu'on peut être ensemble en tant qu'amis.  
Il se retourna et lui sourit. Elle lui sourit en retour et clapa la portière et lui fit un petit signe de main. En le regardant partir, elle pria longuement pour que cette amitié ne prenne pas fin. Il n'y avait aucune raison après tout ... à moins qu'il ne merde, comme il avait souvent l'habitude de le faire ...

******************

Logan rentra chez lui directement, le sourire toujours accroché au visage. Il entra dans son appart, posa sa veste et ôta ses chaussures. Il était littéralement mort crevé mais calme et apaisé.  
Cette journée lui avait fait extrêmement de bien et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, se coucher dans son lit et se reposer. Il coupa son gsm et alla se coucher directement. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Vers 6 heures, les rayons du soleil qui perçaient dans la chambre le réveillèrent. Il regarda le réveil et soupira. Il était déjà certain de ne pas pouvoir se rendormir. Il se leva donc à contrecoeur et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Malheureusement, vu sa vie dépravée de ces derniers temps, il n'avait plus fait de café depuis des semaines et donc, il n'avait rien pour s'en faire un. Il soupira, alla enfiler un t-shirt et un jeans et se dirigea vers le coffee-shop le plus proche pour prendre la dose de caféine qui finirait de le réveiller. Quand il remonta les escaliers qui menaient à la porte de son appart, une surprise l'attendait sur son balcon.  
Logan — Tu es matinale.  
Charlie — Je te retourne le compliment.  
Logan — J'suis allée me coucher avec les poules.  
Charlie — Mon Dieu, tu sais que ta réputation ne s'en remettra pas ?  
Logan — Simplement parce que j'avais eu une nuit de sexe torride la nuit avant et que je ne m'étais pas reposé de la journée.  
Charlie — Une nuit de sexe torride sans moi ? Tu dois vachement le regretter.  
Logan la toisa du regard et s'appuya contre la balustrade, souriant. Elle était à nouveau plus sexy que jamais et elle lui faisait un effet monstre. En plus, elle avait sur le visage ce petit air sarcastique et carnassier qui le rendait fou. Heureusement, à 6h30 du mat', il y avait peu de chance pour que sa libido se réveille trop vite.  
Logan — J'hésite … Tu parles beaucoup mais tu en fais toujours peu …  
Charlie — Je te retourne à nouveau le compliment.  
Logan — J'aime faire durer le plaisir.  
Charlie — C'est ce qu'on dit oui.  
Logan — Comment ça ?  
Charlie — La petite Mars pourra l'attester, j'en suis sûre.  
Logan — Oh mon Dieu, t'es toujours à cette histoire ? J'ai fait bien plus depuis.  
La jeune fille se leva et s'approcha de lui.  
Charlie — Je suis sûre que tu as fais _plus_ mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu as connu _mieux_.  
Logan observa son visage carnassier et se dit que cette fille avait vraiment du mordant même à 6 heures du mat'. Et il devait assurer, sa réputation était en jeu après tout.  
Logan — Tu supposes donc que tu peux m'offrir mieux.  
Charlie — Ohhh, tellement mieux.  
Elle se rapprocha de lui et il écarta son café pour éviter d'être taché. Il avait à nouveau cette folle envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, cette impulsion qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. La jeune fille se rapprocha à nouveau de lui puis finit par bifurquer et sauta sur la balustrade à côté de lui.  
Charlie — Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue.  
Logan — Arf. Méga-déçu.  
Elle lui fit à nouveau un sourire ravageur et il avala une gorgée de son café pour se donner une contenance.  
Logan — Et donc, tu venais pour ?  
Charlie — Il paraît que …  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel.  
Logan — Quand ça me concerne, considère comme acquis que les « Il paraît que … » sont généralement faux !  
Charlie — Ah bon ? Pourtant on dit que tu es le gars qui baise le mieux de Neptune.  
Logan — Ca c'est vrai.  
Charlie — Et que tu t'es fait Veronica Mars dans la même semaine que Madison Sinclair.  
Logan — Ca c'est vrai aussi.  
Charlie — Et la raison pour laquelle je venais te voir : que tu es un pro du surf.  
Logan — Bon, ça aussi c'est vrai. Merde. Les « Il paraît que … » ne mentent pas toujours.  
Charlie éclata d'un rire cristallin et Logan replongea dans son gobelet de café pour éviter de la regarder. Quand elle souriait, elle avait vraiment un impact fou sur lui. Ca le tétanisait presque.  
Logan — Et donc, tu voulais me parler de surf ?  
Charlie lui balança à nouveau un sourire ravageur et Logan posa son café, complètement décontenancé. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil juste en face de la balustrade où elle était assise et se laissa tomber contre le dossier. Ce sourire le perturbait au plus haut point et il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. Mais ça avait un tel effet sur lui, que parfois, il sentait qu'il pourrait faire beaucoup de bêtises pour ce sourire-là. Il soupira un bon coup tandis que la jeune fille détournait son regard pour regarder la plage.  
Charlie — Les vagues sont hautes aujourd'hui. Mon moment idéal pour aller toucher l'eau …  
Logan — Me dis surtout pas que tu t'y connais un surf ?  
La jeune fille se retourna sur lui et lui sourit à nouveau. Il perdit tout d'un coup l'air sarcastique qu'il avait sur le visage.  
Charlie — Je me défends mais je déteste surfer seule. Je cherche un bon partenaire …  
Logan arqua un sourcil et prit son air ironique mais la jeune fille enclencha, avant qu'il ne put en sortir une.  
Charlie - … pour surfer, cela va sans dire.  
Logan — Bien entendu.  
Charlie — Ote-moi donc cet air pervers de ton visage sinon tu seras obligé d'aller te réfugier sur une scène quand je t'aurais chauffé un peu.  
Logan fit une moue réprobatrice tandis que la jeune fille éclatait de rire. Il la détailla du regard quelques instants, se demandant vraiment pourquoi elle avait cet effet sur lui.  
Logan — Et donc, tu veux faire de moi ton partenaire …  
Ce fut à Charlie d'arquer un sourcil et à Logan d'enchaîner.  
Logan - … pour le surf bien entendu.  
Charlie — On parlait d'autre chose ?  
Logan — Pas du tout.  
Charlie — Alors tu as tout compris. Je me suis laissée dire que tu avais pour habitude de surfer avec Dick-le-chaudard et je me disais que je ne pouvais pas être pire partenaire.  
Logan se marra franchement.  
Logan — En réalité, j'ai aussi essayé d'inicier Veronica Mars mais au moment où elle m'a demandé où était le guidon de la planche, je me suis dit que c'était peine perdue.  
Charlie se marra à son tour.  
Charlie — Ca veut dire oui ?  
Logan — C'est oui. Je serais ton partenaire.  
Charlie — De surf.  
Logan — Ton partenaire de surf, oui.  
Charlie — Parfait.  
Elle se leva et ôta son t-shirt. Logan écarquilla les yeux et se leva, rouge pivoine.  
Logan — Heyyyyy ! Tu fais quoi ?  
Il se rendit alors compte que la jeune fille portait son maillot de bains en dessous de son t-shirt et il retrouva un peu ses esprits.  
Charlie — Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais sceller notre pacte par une partie de jambes en l'air ? Il est 6 heures du mat', enfin, bientôt 7 maintenant … Les vagues sont juste comme je les aimes et j'ai envie de surfer.  
Sur ces mots, elle ôta sa jupe et Logan blêmit. Cette fille était parfaite. Son caractère, son sourire, son physique. Tout, tout était vraiment parfait. Il déglutit péniblement.  
Logan — Il te faudrait … une … une …  
Charlie — Combinaison ?  
Logan — Ouais, c'est ça, une … combinaison.  
Charlie — Dans ma voiture, avec ma planche.  
Logan — Okay, j'prends mes trucs et je te rejoins.  
Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et il la regarda s'éloigner, un vague sourire sur le visage.

**********************

Mac était assise dans le hall du Neptune Grand Hotel, le visage blême, son téléphone portable entre ses mains. Elle le regardait intensément, comme pour l'hypnotiser pour le faire sonner. Mais il ne sonnait pas. Elle lui avait laissé des dizaines de messages, avait appelé toute la nuit, l'avait supplié de la rappeler, mais Logan n'avait pas rappelé. Logan n'avait pas donné signe de vie, et elle se demandait vraiment s'il n'était pas légèrement en train de se foutre de sa poire. Elle règlerait ça plus tard, car pour le moment, elle avait quelque chose de bien plus important à faire, et de beaucoup moins gai surtout. Elle vit la petite tête blonde de Veronica qui s'approchait et rangea son téléphone à regret dans sa sacoche. Quand allait-il enfin grandir un peu ?  
Veronica — Mac ! Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu ! Ca avait pas l'air d'aller au téléphone ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
Mac — Veronica, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Des choses que j'aurais du te dire depuis bien longtemps et que je ne t'ai pas dites. Je le regrette maintenant parce que tu aurais pu m'aider. Je me suis gourrée sur tout la ligne. Sur tout la ligne.  
Veronica soupira. Elle allait peut-être enfin trouver la clé qui débloquerait tout le micmac qu'elle essayait de démêler depuis des semaines.  
Veronica — Ne t'inquiète pas, Mac. Il n'y a rien de mal fait. Dis-moi ce que tu as besoin de me dire et je t'aiderais. Je suis ton amie pas vrai ?  
Mac secoua la tête en dénégation et Veronica arqua un sourcil.  
Mac — J'aurais du t'en parler plutôt parce que ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ne serait jamais arrivé si je m'étais contentée de disparaître …  
Veronica — Que se passe-t-il Mac ? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?  
Mac releva les yeux vers son amie et la dévisagea. Elle pensa un bref instant à Logan et à sa phrase typique du « Faut enlever le sparadrap rapidement pour avoir moins mal » et elle lâcha comme une bombe.  
Mac — Duncan est mort, Veronica. Et c'est Cassidy qui l'a tué.

***********************

Logan sortit de l'eau, sa planche à la main, s'ébouriffant les cheveux pour faire tomber toute l'eau qui s'y était accumulée, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il planta sa planche dans le sable et se laissa tomber sur son essuie, ventre contre le sable, soufflant un coup pour reprendre sa respiration.  
La jeune fille brune se laissa tomber à ses côtés dans un souffle et il tourna les yeux vers elle.  
Logan — Alors ?  
Charlie — De la bombe !  
Logan — Les vagues sont vraiment parfaites à cette heure. Je ne surfe jamais plus tôt, jamais plus tard.  
Charlie — Tu dois pas surfer souvent alors …  
Logan — Traduis ta pensée …  
Il se retourna pour poser sa tête sur ses mains et regarder des jeunes filles qui jouaient au Beach Volley.  
Charlie — Bah vu les heures auxquelles tu rentres et l'état dans lequel tu dois être, tu dois pas venir souvent à cette heure.  
Logan — Ouch ! C'était vraiment vilain, ça, petite fille.  
Charlie — Je suis loin d'être une petite fille, tu t'en rends compte ?  
Il se retourna alors sur elle et remarqua dans un sourire narquois :  
Logan — Un peu trop je pense !  
Charlie éclata de son rire qu'il affectionnait tant et il se remit ventre contre l'essuie de plage pour reposer son regard au loin.  
Charlie — On dirait un petit garçon pris au piège …  
Logan — Je ne suis plus un petit garçon depuis bien longtemps …  
Charlie — J'ai pourtant bien l'impression que tu l'es toujours resté.  
Logan — Non, tu te trompes.  
Charlie — Je me trompe rarement et puis, ton regard ne ment pas.  
Logan tourna le regard vers elle.  
Logan — C'est étrangement quelque chose que j'aurais pu dire.  
Charlie — Tu ne vois pas ?  
Logan arqua un sourcil, interrogateur.  
Charlie — On est pareil. On est connectés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens proche de toi. Je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué toi aussi.  
Logan eut le regard qui se voila et pensa immédiatement à Mac et à tout ce qu'il s'était passé le jour avant.  
Logan — Je … je suis troublé par toi mais … je ne ressens rien. Tu comprends ? J'aime Mac.  
Charlie — Oh. Tu ne comprends pas. Je parle de connexion. Pas de parties de jambes en l'air.  
Logan — Oh. Toi tu ne comprends pas. Connexion ou relation, c'est du pareil au même. Personne ne peut prendre la place de Mac dans mon cœur. Personne.  
Charlie — Rassure-toi, chéri, je ne veux pas la place de Mac.  
Logan — On est raccord alors.  
Charlie — On est raccord.  
Elle dévisagea le garçon qui regardait au loin et se dit que de toute façon, vu la manière dont il la regardait, il ne lui faudrait pas plus de trois séances de surf pour l'avoir tout à elle.

*********************

Logan prit une bière fraîche dans le frigo et s'appuya au bar, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait passé une très bonne matinée, combinée à l'excellente journée qu'il avait passée le jour précédent, ça lui remontait le moral. Il commençait à se dire que finalement la vie n'était pas si moche que ça. Il avait une amie sincère qui lui faisait au moins confiance en tant qu'ami, une petite amie peut-être secrète mais qu'il aimait plus que tout, un meilleur ami complètement à côté de la réalité mais qui le faisait rire et aussi une nouvelle partenaire de surf qui l'attirait mais dont il se satisfaisait juste de la présence. Tout allait bien pour lui pour une fois et il souhaitait réellement que les choses ne changent plus jamais.  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans un bruit tellement tonitruant qu'il en lâcha sa bière.  
Mac — Non mais t'es là ? J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !  
Logan — Arrivé quelque chose ? Pourquoi y me serait arrivé quelque chose ?  
La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et lui désigna le téléphone portable qui trainait sur le bar, toujours éteint depuis la veille.  
Mac — Tu peux me dire ce que c'est ça ?  
Logan — Humm, comme ça, je dirais « Mon téléphone portable ».  
Mac — Ce n'est pas drôle !  
Logan — J'essayais pas de l'être mais de répondre à ta question. Et pourquoi t'es aussi stressée ?  
Mac — PARCE QUE JE ME SUIS FAIT UN SANG D'ENCRE ET QUE T'ES MEME PAS CAPABLE D'ALLUMER TON PORTABLE !  
Logan — Bah j'pensais pas devoir être joignable 24h sur 24 comme le président des Etats-Unis quoi!  
Mac — C'est tout de même pas possible d'être aussi con!  
Logan — Oh oh oh! On se calme et on respire.  
Mac — Tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi insouciant! Tu aurais pu être mort et j'étais folle d'inquiétude.  
Logan — Il t'aurait pourtant suffi de venir frapper à ma porte et tu aurais vu que j'allais très bien!  
Mac — Je suis venue! Ce matin! Et pas de réponse!  
Logan se mordit la lèvre et soupira.  
Logan — Ce matin j'étais pas là ...  
Mac — TU CROIS QUE J'AVAIS PAS REMARQUE? Tu aurais au moins pu prendre ton portable et l'ALLUMER!  
Logan — Je me dis que ce serait une bonne solution de faire installer un petit téléphone rouge ici, comme chez les militaires, tu sais, pour les alertes rouges!  
Mac — Je n'ai pas envie de blaguer Logan! T'imagines même pas dans quel état tu m'as mis!  
Logan — Je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pourquoi tu en fais tout un fromage. Je vais bien.  
Mac se passa une main sur le front, tremblante. Elle venait de passer les dernières 12 heures à le chercher dans toute la ville pendant que Monsieur passait tranquillement son temps à siroter une bière chez lui. Et en plus, il ne comprenait rien, ne voulait rien comprendre et se moquait d'elle. Elle se demanda si finalement les cours de yoga n'auraient pas été une bonne solution pour elle.  
Mac — Je peux au moins savoir ce que tu avais à faire de si important pour ne pas allumer ton portable et pour disparaître de la circulation?  
Logan — Dormir et surfer.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'écrouler dans le canapé.  
Mac — Quand arrêteras-tu enfin de ne vivre que pour boire, dormir et surfer?  
Logan sourit et se posa sur le tabouret à côté du bar.  
Logan — Jamais. Tu m'aimes pour ça non?  
Mac — J'aimerais que tu sois juste un peu responsable.  
Logan lui sourit de son petit air angélique et elle finit par ne plus lui en vouloir. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à sa petite moue de Bambi triste et elle allait se lever pour venir l'embrasser quand son regard fut attiré vers le couloir menant à la chambre.  
Charlie — Looooooog? T'as pas vu mon soutien- ...  
La jeune femme s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon et ouvrit la bouche dans un "oh" quand elle aperçut Mac. Mac elle, ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard et la détailla, les cheveux ruisselants, une simple serviette de bain attachée à son corps encore mouillé.  
Charlie — On a de la visite on dirait.  
Logan était déjà debout, sachant pertinemment comment allait tourner cette histoire. Mac rejeta sa tête en arrière et partit dans un grand éclat de rire.  
Mac — Ca, CAAAAAAA, c'est la meil-leu-re! J'aurais du dire "Quand arrêteras-tu enfin de ne vivre que pour boire, dormir, surfer et ... BAISER!"  
Logan — Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois!  
La jeune fille se leva et traversa la pièce à grands pas.  
Mac — Comment tu sais ce que je crois? Je sais très bien ce que je vois. Je vais vous laisser terminer ce que vous avez commencé ...  
Elle était déjà presque sortie de la pièce quand Charlie commenta, d'un petit air sarcastique:  
Charlie — Chacun son tour, prends ton ticket et à la queue, chérie!  
Logan la fusilla du regard et se hâta de courir après Mac.  
Logan — ATTENDS! On va parler.  
Il l'attrapa par le bras fermement, alors que la jeune fille se débattait et la força à se retourner vers lui.  
Logan — On va discuter tous les deux. Charlie, dans la chambre, va t'habiller!  
La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier, sentant que Logan n'était pas prêt à rire de la situation. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et fila dans la chambre en lançant joyeusement:  
Charlie — Au plaisir de te revoir, Mac!  
Logan se retourna sur Mac, qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché, et vit qu'elle n'avait pas lâché la brune des yeux et qu'elle fusillait la porte du regard, comme si elle voulait faire exploser la chambre d'un seul coup d'œil.  
Logan — Tu vas m'écouter?  
Elle tourna son regard vers Logan et le fusilla également. Il finit par la lâcher, se demandant si elle n'allait pas prendre la porte plus vite qu'il ne fallait de temps pour le dire mais elle resta là, les bras croisés, le regardant, les yeux noirs.  
Logan — On a pas couché ensemble.  
Mac — C'est pourtant une belle imitation. Il ne manque plus que la petite culotte laissée sur le canapé et ce sera complet.  
Tout en disant ça, elle porta son regard vers le canapé et sursauta.  
Mac — Oh mais regardez moi ça !  
Elle s'approcha et désigna le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille, laissé négligemment sur l'accoudoir du canapé.  
Mac — Je n'étais pas si loin de la réalité!  
Logan — Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois, on a ...  
Mac — Pas couché ensemble? Tu lui a juste enlevé son soutien-gorge pour? Tu comptes faire des études de médecine et tu te mets à l'anatomie? (NDA: Petite cassedédi aux initiées niark niark) Rassures-toi, va, tu as déjà toutes les bases nécessaires.  
Logan — Ne sois pas ...  
Mac — D'ailleurs, tu trouveras toujours bien des cobayes pour t'entraîner, tu peux te soulever la moindre salope qui passe.  
Logan - ... blessante.  
Charlie (de la chambre) — Je ne suis pas une salope!  
Mac — Oh toi tu la fermes ou je viens te régler ton compte!  
Logan — Charlie c'est bon, mets de la musique et ne nous écoute pas!  
Charlie — J'écoutais pas, vous gueulez tellement fort que c'est dur de vous louper!  
Mac re-fusilla la porte du regard et Logan leva les yeux au ciel. Il entendit la belle brune mettre la chaîne HIFI et remercia le ciel qu'elle soit si obéissante pour une fois.  
Mac — Je vais vous laisser continuer, je ne voudrais pas être un obstacle.  
Logan — Oh, tu sais bien, moi, le lendemain, jamais de câlins ni de coups de téléphone.  
Elle le dévisagea et il comprit qu'il n'était pas encore temps de se mettre à être ironique.  
Logan — Je blaguais.  
Mac — Je ne rigole pas du tout.  
Logan — J'ai cru remarquer oui.  
Il mit ses mains en poches et attendit. Elle détourna son regard et s'approcha de la cheminée, pour regarder les cadres posés dessus.  
Mac — Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi, Logan?  
Logan — Je suis incroyablement sexy et drôle?  
Elle secoua la tête en dénégation et poursuivit, toujours absorbée dans la contemplation des cadres.  
Mac — C'est qu'on n'est jamais déçue.  
Logan — Ah oui?  
Mac — Oui. On sait à quoi s'attendre, dès le départ.  
Logan — Je suis un homme vrai, que veux-tu.  
Mac — Oui, on sait direct que tu n'es qu'un petit con prétentieux et arrogant qui a un tel complexe de supériorité qu'il se permet de traiter les femmes comme des jouets qu'on prend et qu'on jette à sa guise.  
Logan leva les yeux au ciel et se dit qu'il ne servait à rien de protester, il devait pouvoir en prendre pour son compte avant de pouvoir s'expliquer vraiment.  
Logan — Humm. Okay.  
Mac — C'est tout ce que t'as à répondre? Où sont Sarcasme et Ironie, tes deux compagnes à la vie à la mort?  
Logan (dans un petit sourire) — Dans la chambre, avec Charlie.  
Mac fulminait, il le savait bien. Et il savait aussi pertinemment qu'il aurait du se taire ou s'expliquer mais pas utiliser son humour pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Il savait d'avance que ça n'arrangerait rien, bien au contraire mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle l'avait blessé. Il n'y laissait rien paraître, mais c'était blessant. Il pensait réellement qu'elle le voyait autrement et finalement ... il n'était que ça pour elle. Alors il voulait la blesser aussi mais il se retenait pour ne pas que ça finisse en bain de sang et de pleurs (NDA: Hein Molkie? Hihihi)  
Mac — Si tu veux aller les rejoindre toutes les trois, je ne veux pas t'en empêcher.  
Logan — Tu es prompte à m'envoyer les rejoindre ... Déjà saoulée de moi?  
Mac — Saoulée? Non. Déçue.  
Logan — Me semblait pourtant qu'on ne pouvait pas être déçue avec moi, vu qu'on savait à quoi s'attendre.  
Mac — Juste. Mais je ne voulais pas croire tout ce qu'on disait sur toi. Je voulais penser que tu étais différent.  
Logan — Et je ne le suis pas.  
Mac — Non.  
Logan — Merde, méga-déçu. Tu crois que ma campagne électorale pour être le mec le plus génial de l'Université va en prendre un coup?  
Mac se retourna sur lui, enfin.  
Mac — Arrête ça.  
Logan — Arrêter quoi?  
Mac — De faire comme si ça te passait au dessus.  
Logan — Ma campagne électorale? Ah non, pas du tout, elle me tient vraiment à cœur!  
Mac — Arrête, bordel, c'est saoulant.  
Logan — Bon, c'est tout? Je peux m'expliquer?  
Mac — Expliquer quoi? Que tu ne sais pas résister à un petit cul bien roulé dès que tu en vois un? Pas besoin de m'expliquer ça, j'avais bien compris!  
Logan — Honnêtement, si je ne m'intéressais qu'aux petits culs bien roulés, je ne serais jamais sorti avec toi!  
Mac ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt, comprenant toute la méchanceté qu'il venait de mettre dans sa dernière répartie.  
Logan — Belle imitation du poisson rouge. J'aime beaucoup.  
Mac — T'es vraiment un dégueulasse!  
Logan se mit à rire et s'approcha d'elle pour lui aussi contempler les cadres de la cheminée.  
Logan — Me dis pas que tu le savais pas? C'était écrit dans le contrat de location. En tout petit en bas de la page d'accord, mais c'était là.  
Mac — Comment tu peux dire des trucs pareils?  
Logan — Bah, tu l'as dit non? Je suis quoi? "Un petit con prétentieux et arrogant qui a un tel complexe de supériorité qu'il se permet de traiter les femmes comme des jouets qu'on prend et qu'on jette à sa guise"? Bah rajoute à ça, insolent et méchant et tu trouveras Logan Echolls juste à côté de la définition.  
Mac — Tu m'as pourtant habituée à mieux.  
Logan — Oh, tu sais ce que c'est. Une façade, rien de plus. J'ai lu dans un magazine pour adolescentes, qu'on ne pouvait apprivoiser les nanas qu'en étant un tantinet gentil. J'ai bien du m'y mettre pour m'allonger mes salopes ... comme tu dis.  
Mac — Un magazine pour adolescentes?  
Logan — Ouais, il traînait sur la table, chez Dick. J'suis persuadé que c'était à Beaver. Tiens d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, si tu voulais un garçon doux et attentionné, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contentée de ce bon vieux Beav'?  
La jeune fille sursauta à entendre le prénom de celui qui venait d'assassiner son meilleur ami depuis son retour et se rappela que Logan ne savait rien.  
Mac — Tu dépasses les bornes, Logan!  
Logan — Si je disais que de toute façon, tu m'as demandé de te traiter comme toutes les gonz' que j'allonge, et que je ne fais ni plus, ni moins, ce serait dépasser les bornes?  
Mac — T'as même pas idée.  
Logan — Alors je ne l'ajouterais pas.  
Il s'éloigna vers la baie vitrée en sifflotant tandis que Mac fulminait derrière lui. Elle aurait voulu lui balancer toutes sortes d'horreurs à la figure mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle était comme bloquée par l'air calme et méchant à la fois qu'il portait sur le visage.  
Logan — Tu en as fini avec mon cas?  
Mac — T'es pressé d'aller la rejoindre?  
Logan — De ce que j'ai vu, elle était fort peu vêtue. Et comme je m'étais dit que je ne la toucherais pas par respect envers toi, mais que toi, tu n'as aucun respect pour moi, je me dis que je devrais peut-être revoir mon échelle de valeurs.  
Mac — T'es vraiment un pourri! Elle te plaît à mort! Tu baves sur elle depuis des semaines et tu oses dire que tu ne ferais rien par déférence envers moi?  
Logan se retourna si violemment qu'elle en recula de surprise. Il s'approcha et pointa un doigt vers elle, l'air complètement enragé.  
Logan — Tu veux savoir si je craque sur elle? OUI! Depuis des semaines! J'en rêve la nuit, je me réveille trempé, en transe, en m'imaginant toutes les choses que je pourrais lui faire. La prendre partout, n'importe comment, quand je voudrais. OUI.  
Mac hoqueta de peur et d'horreur.  
Logan — Tu veux savoir si elle me fait plus d'effet que toi? OUI. Mille fois plus d'effets. Quand je suis à coté d'elle, je suis littéralement en transe, mon corps n'aspire qu'à une chose, la prendre et sentir tout son corps qui serait mien. Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça avec toi. JAMAIS.  
Mac voulut répondre mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
Logan — Mais je n'ai rien fait. RIEN. Malgré l'envie qui me tenaillait. Malgré que je savais que je pouvais la prendre là, au moment même où j'y pensais. JE N'AI RIEN FAIT. Et l'ironie dans tout ça, c'est que je l'ai fait pour toi. POUR TOI. Pour ne pas te décevoir. Pour ne plus jamais avoir à revivre cette scène là qu'on est en train de vivre! ET J'EN AI MARRE D'ETRE TOUJOURS LE MAUVAIS DE L'HISTOIRE. TU as TOUT foutu en l'air. TOI. PAS MOI! Tu ne me feras jamais plus penser que c'est de ma faute! J'ai agi comme je devais le faire et au final, tu n'as pas plus de respect pour moi que les autres. TU AS CRITIQUE VERO ET LA FACON DONT ELLE ME TRAITAIT. TU TE RENDS COMPTE? Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle. Et encore, elle, je lui ai donné le bâton pour me battre! Toi, je ne t'ai jamais donné l'occasion de te plaindre de moi! ET TU LE FAIS! ALORS MAINTENANT J'EN AI RAS LA CASQUETTE, tu m'entends? RAS LE BOL! ET J'EN AI MARRE D'ETRE MELODRAMATIQUE BORDEL! On se croirait dans un épisode de OTH et on ne l'est pas!  
Il finit par baisser le doigt et se retourna, à bout de souffle, vers la fenêtre. Mac prit une bonne inspiration.  
Mac — T'as fini de gueuler là? Non parce que bon, à part faire peur aux petits vieux d'en bas, tu n'impressionnes personne. Tu peux gueuler à tout va que tu es Saint-Logan, laisse-moi rire! Ajoute que c'est de ma faute que tu te tapes toutes les chaudasses en chaleur qui passent si ça soulage ta conscience mais jamais au grand jamais tu ne me feras gober ça! Tu t'es allongé cette pétasse comme tu t'es allongé toutes les autres. Ca t'a fait du bien et je suis sure que tu recommenceras à l'occasion. Dire que c'est ma faute, là, ça commence tout doucement à me faire rire ... Franchement, tu gobes les conneries que tu dis? Tu y crois vraiment? Je ne suis pas Dick Casablancas, moi. Un mot de Logan Echolls n'est pas parole d'évangile pour moi. Tu veux faire ton petit gosse capricieux, accuser les autres pour tes conneries, fais-le. Mais sans moi. Tu n'es qu'un connard Logan. Tu peux rester dans ton petit monde pathétique d'atrophié du cerveau et répartir sur ta semaine tes trois salopes préférées: à savoir Veronica, Charlie et Kendall (NDA: Merci à ma critique personnelle pour l'idée). Mais tu le feras sans moi.  
Logan se retourna et il n'était plus énervé ni vexé, ni même blessé. Son visage était impassible et Mac commença à vraiment se demander si il avait entendu tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il traversa la pièce et elle recula, paniquée. Mais au lieu de s'approcher d'elle, il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte et jeta son regard vide d'expression sur elle.  
Logan — Dégage.  
Mac sourit et croisa les bras.  
Mac — On en a pas fini là.  
Logan — Tu dégages maintenant.  
Mac — Non.  
Logan — Ne me force pas à te le redire.  
Mac — Je n'ai pas fini de te dire ce que j'avais à te dire.  
Logan — J'en ai rien à caler. Tu te barres. Maintenant. Ne me force pas à te mettre à la porte moi-même.  
Mac — Ohhhh pauvre choupinou qui n'accepte pas la critique ... J'ai atteint un point sensible? Il veut plus jouer à qui en balancera le plus à l'autre, le gros bébé?  
Logan lâcha la porte et s'avança vers elle. Elle commença vraiment à avoir peur, n'aimant pas du tout le regard qu'il avait depuis qu'il s'était retourné et elle recula contre le mur. Il se contenta de lui attraper le poignet et de la tirer avec une force incroyable vers la porte d'entrée.  
Mac — Lâche-moi tout de suite.  
Logan — Je t'ai dit de dégager. Dégage de mon appart et dégage de ma vie.  
Mac le gifla pour le faire la lâcher.  
Logan — Dis-toi bien que ce sera la dernière fois que tu poseras la main sur moi. De quelque manière que ce soit.  
Mac — T'en as fini avec moi, Echolls. Pour toujours.  
Logan — _Tu_ en as fini avec moi. Pour toujours.  
Sur ces mots, il reclapa la porte et frappa un bon coup dans le mur à côté.

************************

Charlie — Ca va?  
Il se retourna et vit la jeune fille, toujours pas habillée, qui le regardait d'un air vraiment tracassé.  
Logan — Ouais, t'inquiète.  
Charlie — Je veux dire ... ta main.  
Il regarda la main qu'il venait de planter dans le mur et qui saignait abondamment.  
Logan — Ouais, juste un peu de sang, juste ce qu'il faut (NDA: juste pour que Molkie en ait un peu quoi mdrrrr)  
Charlie — Vous y êtes pas allés avec le dos de la cuillère.  
Logan — Oh, tu sais ce que c'est, les pauvres filles qui ne veulent pas se faire larguer ...  
Charlie s'approcha de lui, un air félin accroché sur le visage et lui prit la main pour l'examiner de plus près.  
Charlie — Je ne voulais pas être une source de conflits.  
Logan — Pas de souci.  
Il accrocha son regard dans le sien et ne put la lâcher. Elle finit par lui sourire et il s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Ce fut d'abord très lent, comme s'il se demandait si c'était la bonne chose à faire, puis la jeune fille accrocha ses bras autour de son cou et commença à l'embrasser plus fort, plus passionnément. Il l'enlaça alors et lui rendit son baiser tout aussi fougueusement, la poussant contre le mur derrière elle. Il laissa ensuite courir ses mains sur son corps et fit glisser l'essuie de bains dans lequel elle était enroulée à ses pieds.  
Charlie — Il me semblait que tu ne ferais rien avec moi.  
Logan — Je dois bien prendre ce qui m'est du non?  
Elle sourit, recollant ses lèvres aux siennes, tout en passant des mains expertes sous son t-shirt. Il était si attirant, si sexy, il dégageait un tel pouvoir sexuel qu'elle allait en perdre la tête. De son côté, il s'enivra du parfum de la jeune fille et succomba à ses caresses. Elle le repoussa un peu et lui sourit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le repoussait. Il l'interrogea du regard mais elle se contenta de s'éloigner. Quand elle fut à la porte de la chambre, elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit un petit signe du doigt de l'accompagner. Il n'avait rien perdu du spectacle de son corps nu qui ondulait vers sa chambre et déglutit avant de se décider à la suivre. A peine eut-il à son tour passé la porte qu'elle se jeta sur lui, le poussant vers le lit tout en lui ôtant son t-shirt. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, attisés par leurs désirs respectifs. La longue chevelure de la jeune fille courrait sur le torse de Logan, lui parcourant mille frissons, tandis qu'elle s'activait à détacher son jeans. Quand elle eut fini sa tâche, il reprit le dessus et l'allongea sur le lit pour se poser au-dessus d'elle. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, elle fit glisser, experte, avec ses jambes, le jeans et le caleçon de Logan de sorte qu'il se retrouve aussi nu qu'elle.  
Charlie — Alors, tu vas me faire monter au 7ème ciel mon cœur?  
Au moment où il allait entrer en elle, il la dévisagea. Elle était en train de lui sourire de ce sourire qu'il affectionnait tant, qui le rendait marteau et il se releva instantanément. Elle se redressa sur le lit et le regarda, debout devant elle, l'air complètement paniqué.  
Charlie — Hey? Ca va?  
Logan — Je peux pas.  
Charlie — Tu peux pas quoi?  
Logan — Ca, faire ça ... Je peux pas.  
Charlie — Me dis pas que tu en as pas envie, y a des signes qui trompent pas.  
Il reprit son jeans, rouge de honte et se rhabilla à la hâte.  
Charlie — Non mais tu fais quoi?  
Logan — Je peux pas je te dis. Rentre chez toi!  
Elle se leva du lit et le rejoignit au moment où il reboutonnait le dernier bouton de son jeans.  
Charlie — Dis-moi que tu as envie de me faire grimper aux rideaux.  
Logan — Je peux pas. Rentre chez toi, Charlie.  
Elle voulut l'embrasser mais il se défila. La jeune fille s'écarta, ivre de rage et ramassa ses affaires.  
Charlie — T'es vraiment un dégonflé, Echolls!  
Elle passa la porte de la chambre, furieuse et Logan entendit la porte claquer. Il alla dans la salle de bains et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il s'appuya ensuite des deux mains au lavabo et s'étudia dans le miroir. Si il n'arrivait plus à coucher avec une fille aussi séduisante, c'était certain qu'il avait un réel problème.

******************************

Veronica se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira. Mon Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote!  
Mac — Sale début de journée?  
Veronica sursauta et vit son amie, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée en entrant, assise sur sa chaise de bureau et la regardant d'un air interrogatif.  
Veronica — Mac! Tu m'as foutu la frousse!  
Mac — Woooow! Stop. J'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir vécu la scène!  
Veronica — Parce qu'on l'a déjà vécu patate!  
Mac — Donc euuuuh la crise cardiaque, ça fonctionne toujours pas?  
Veronica — Tu veux toujours me tuer?  
Mac — J'y réfléchis de temps en temps !  
Veronica — Salooooooooope! (NDA: et hop, un autre NDA pour ma Molkie mais elle seule peut comprendre ... MOLJI POWAAAAA)  
Mac — M'insulte pas non plus (NDA: ça sent le vécu *sifflote*)  
Veronica — Tu fais quoi ici?  
Mac — Bah techniquement, j'ai pas d'autres endroits où aller et puis ... j'avais besoin de voir des gens ...  
Veronica — Tu pouvais aller voir Logan ...  
Mac — M'en parle pas. Logan est fort occupé pour le moment.  
Veronica — Ah, tu l'as vue toi aussi?  
Mac — Vue qui?  
Veronica — Charlie. Qui sortait de chez Logan. A poil.  
Mac — Euhhh, non, moi quand je l'ai vue, elle était habillée. Enfin, elle avait un essuie autour d'elle.  
Veronica — Oh bé moi je suis passée directement après l'étape suivante: quand elle sort toute nue de chez lui.  
Mac — Ouais, ça devait arriver.  
La brune se leva et vint se coucher à coté de son amie.  
Veronica — Il nous a bien entubées hein.  
Mac — Oui, enfin, c'est surtout toi qu'il a entubée.  
Veronica — Ca c'est poétique, y a pas à dire.  
Mac — Pardon, c'était trop facile.  
Les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses un bon moment, perdues dans la contemplation du plafond de Veronica.  
Veronica — Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui refait toujours confiance alors qu'on sait que finalement, il finira par nous décevoir?  
Mac — C'est son pouvoir ça. Il est tellement ...  
Veronica — Tellement ...  
Mac — Tellement ...  
Veronica — Tellement Logan quoi.  
Mac — Ouaip.  
Elles se turent à nouveau. Veronica ne pouvant plus garder ça pour elle, se décida enfin à lâcher la vérité à son amie.  
Veronica — Je l'aime toujours, Mac.  
Mac — Je l'aime toujours aussi, Veronica.  
Veronica — J'ai cru que quand il t'aurait oubliée, il reviendrait vers moi.  
Mac — Et moi je lui ai proposé de le voir sans que personne ne le sache.  
Veronica — Et il s'est fait Charlie.  
Mac — Et il s'est fait Charlie.  
Veronica — On est vraiment deux dindes.  
Mac — Parle pour toi! Moi je refuse d'être un gallinacé!  
Veronica — Et moi je refuse de le laisser mener ma vie! A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vivrais sans Logan Echolls.  
Mac — Moi aussi!  
Elles se regardèrent un instant et puis soupirèrent.  
Veronica — Si seulement je pouvais ...  
Mac — A qui le dis-tu ...

********************

Logan se regardait dans le miroir tandis qu'il nouait sa cravate. Il soupira. A combien d'enterrements devrait-il encore assister? Il commençait à se dire que sa vie ne rimait qu'à ça, perdre les gens auxquels il tenait vraiment. Pourrait-il en supporter plus? Pourrait-il encore feindre d'aller bien après tout ça? Depuis que Keith Mars lui avait appris la nouvelle, le jour avant, il avait eu besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. Il avait pris sa planche, des bières, et avait passer la nuit à la plage de Cap Crescent pour pouvoir réfléchir et être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il ne voulait pas voir ses amis, il ne voulait pas affronter leur air triste et désolé. Il voulait vivre ça par lui-même. Il était tout de même rentré le lendemain matin pour pouvoir assister aux funérailles. Et aujourd'hui allait encore être une de ces journées qu'on vit mais qu'on voudrait oublier à tout prix. Ne pas la vivre, passer la journée et se réveiller le lendemain sans le sentiment de douleur qui suivait. Il devait le faire, il devait affronter la mort d'un de ses meilleurs amis, la tête haute, pas en pleurnichant comme un petit garçon abandonné. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il était. Un petit garçon abandonné de tous. Un petit garçon qui vivait avec la souffrance comme concubine. Mais qui pourrait comprendre ça? Qui?  
Il sortit sur le balcon, fin prêt et s'alluma une cigarette, tout en regardant l'horizon, pour se donner suffisamment de courage d'affronter ça. Seul.

_J'entre dans la salle funéraire et tout le monde se retourne sur moi. Merdeeeee, ça fait plutôt scène déjà vécue. Je vois le regard fuyant de Dick qui s'est placé tout en retrait et je reconnais quelques têtes ça et là mais ne parvient pas à apercevoir Mac ou Veronica. Seraient-elles absentes? Ce serait quand même le bouquet. Veronica est tout de même sortie pendant un an avec Duncan et Mac … Elle a vécu avec lui ces derniers mois … Bon, en même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment les yeux supersoniques de Superman et donc je les ai peut-être loupées. Et si elles n'étaient pas là? Je ne compte pas vraiment pour Mac pour quoi que ce soit mais j'espérais que Veronica serait ma planche de salut pour supporter tout ça. Mais mon petit marshmallow n'est nulle part. J'ai besoin de toi, Ronnie. J'ai tellement besoin de toi ..._

Mais je ne peux pas être l'éternel gamin qui a besoin qu'on le prenne par la main pour faire les choses. Je dois vivre ma vie, pas la faire vivre à travers les autres. Je prends donc mon courage dans mes propres mains et Dieu sait que j'en ai peu (du courage hein, parce que des mains, j'en ai deux comme tout le monde) et je m'avance vers le cercueil. Ils l'ont laissé ouvert. Chouette. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi les gens se bornent à laisser le cercueil de leurs proches ouvert. D'abord, c'est moche. Quand on a aimé la personne, on a pas forcément envie de la voir pâle (je rajouterais bien comme une morte mais c'est justement le cas donc je m'en passerais) et figée. On a plutôt envie de garder une bonne image d'elle souriant, dans un temps passé heureux. Après, c'est choquant. On s'attend pas forcément à tomber sur ça quand on va à un enterrement. Enfin, c'est que mon avis. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Jake et Céleste qui sont assis au premier rang. Céleste sanglote dans son mouchoir. Duncan a toujours été son préféré. Elle n'était même pas à moitié aussi triste le jour où Lilly est morte. Jake, lui, regarde le cercueil, les yeux figés, comme si lui-même était mort également. Brrrr, on dirait moi le jour de l'enterrement de ma mère. Sauf que pour mon cas, il n'y avait pas de cercueil, puisque pas de corps, et qu'en plus, Sarcasme et Ironie m'ont bien vite rejoint pour me donner une contenance. Mais je me rappelle toujours aujourd'hui avec la même intensité la douleur que je ressentais à ce moment-là et je me dis que s'il vit la même chose, il doit être vraiment mal.

J'étais vraiment mal. Je dirais que cette période de ma vie était la plus moche. Ma mère était pour moi le pilier de ma vie, celle qui me permettait de me rattacher toujours à l'être humain. Si je n'avais pas eu ma mère, j'aurais été ce que je suis aujourd'hui beaucoup plus tôt et j'aurais perdu une partie de mon enfance à coups de désillusion et peur. On dit de moi que je suis aigri, méchant, sarcastique et hargneux. Je le suis. Pas besoin d'essayer de le cacher. D'ailleurs, je ne le cache pas. Je le reconnais aisément. Je suis tout ça. La vie a fait de moi ce gars. J'ai du mal aujourd'hui à me considérer comme faisant partie des êtres vivants. Je vis tellement avec mes morts. Je me couche le soir, pensant à Lilly, à Maman, conversant avec elles, comme on converse avec sa petite amie (quand on en a une), avant de s'endormir. Je leur parle parce que j'ai l'impression qu'à l'heure actuelle, ce sont les seules qui peuvent comprendre ce que je suis, ce que je vis, ce que je ressens. Et puis je pense à Veronica. A notre incapacité à se comprendre, à être sur la même longueur d'onde, à voir les choses de la même façon. Et puis je pense à sa merveilleuse idée de n'être qu'amis et à cette merveilleuse facilité à se comprendre, se parler, à voir les choses de la même façon en étant amis. C'était donc ça la solution au "Nous"? L'amitié? Je reconnais que c'est si simple, si amusant que je suis heureux que ça se passe comme ça. Je demanderais plus, si j'avais la certitude que ça fonctionne. Mais ça ne fonctionne jamais. Alors pourquoi pour une fois ne pas me contenter de ce qui fonctionne et de ce qui m'apporte un peu de bonheur dans la mélasse de malheur qui encombre ma vie au jour le jour? Elle est tout ce que j'aime et si je ne peux l'avoir de cette façon, pourquoi ne pas juste me suffire de son amitié? Veronica a toujours été ce genre de personne solitaire et teigneux. Tellement déçue par la vie et par les gens qu'elle se construit une barrière en acier trempé pour que personne ne puisse plus jamais la décevoir. Et en même temps, le genre de personne qui a souhaité pendant des jours vous voir à terre et qui, quand elle vous voit là, gisant à ses pieds, ne peut s'empêcher de vous tendre la main pour vous relever. C'est ça Veronica Mars. Une petite teigne aussi tendre que les marshmallows. Même si elle vous prétendra le contraire. Je peux me targuer de la connaître. De la connaître vraiment. Je sais ce qu'elle vaut et j'ai de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie. Il faudra que je pense à lui dire, à l'occasion, qu'elle sache le bien qu'elle peut me faire.

Je ne lâche pas Jake des yeux et je me revois un an et demi auparavant. Maman s'est jetée d'un pont. Maman est morte. J'ai eu du mal avec cette idée. Me disant que puisqu'il n'avait pas de corps, il n'y avait peut être pas de mort. Mais elle l'est. Morte. Maman est morte. Maman m'a quitté. C'est ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal à accepter. Elle est partie sans moi. Elle m'a laissé là, seul, alors qu'elle savait ce que je vivais. Et je le suis toujours. Seul. Toujours tout seul. J'ai beau être entouré de la crème de Neptune (si tant est que Dick Casablancas puisse vraiment être considéré comme étant la crème de Neptune mais bon, il fut un temps ou les 3-9 étaient les gars dans le coup), de plein de jolies jeunes filles qui ne demandent qu'à passer la nuit dans mon lit, je suis seul. Maman m'a quitté. Papa est un assassin et ma sœur est … Bah c'est même pas ma sœur. Je pourrais vraiment faire ce genre de téléréalité genre « Bienvenue chez les Echolls ». C'est vrai, ils l'ont bien fait avec Nick Carter de feu le groupe Backstreet Boys et c'était vachement nase (l'émission hein … quoique les Backstreet Boys aussi mais ça pas besoin de le préciser). Je pourrais aisément faire rire beaucoup de gens avec ma vie pathétique. Ma vie est pathétique. Je le suis au moins autant. Je suis pathétique et j'aime l'être. Je pourrais faire quelque chose pour arranger ma situation, mais par fainéantise ou par complaisance, je ne le fais pas. C'est vrai, je suis toujours l'éternel looser. Et je peux être quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne me remue pas un peu le cul pour avancer. Je pourrais améliorer ma vie, en faire quelque chose et enfin finir de décevoir les gens qui comptent sur moi. Je pourrais arrêter d'être un enfoiré affectif et je pourrais me laisser aimer. Je pourrais laisser les gens approcher. Je pense à Mac, je pense aux mots que je lui ai dit et je me dis que je ne veux pas vraiment évoluer. Parce que je perdrais mon mordant, je perdrais ma raison de me battre, ma hargne. Et puis elle l'avait mérité. Et je pense à mon petit marshmallow et à ce que ma personnalité et mon caractère ont cassé entre nous. Il faudrait que je change. Il faudrait que je prenne ma vie en mains. Pour elle, pour qu'elle n'ait plus à souffrir de mon comportement. Et dans ce salon funéraire, entouré de gens qui pleurent leur mort adoré, je pense à ma maman. A celle qui m'a quitté. Et je me dis que je pourrais faire quelque chose de ma vie pour elle. Pour qu'elle soit fière de moi de là où elle est. Je serre les poings et me dit que je peux faire quelque chose de ma vie pour qu'elle n'ait pas engendrer un monstre. Mais elle m'a abandonné. Elle est partie sans se soucier de moi et je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais quelque chose de moi pour la rendre fière. Elle n'aurait pas du partir. Elle n'aurait pas du m'abandonner. Je suis vraiment pathétique. Le pathétique de chez pathétique made in pathétique. J'en veux à ma mère de m'avoir laissé. Et je ne suis qu'un con, car comment je peux en vouloir à la seule personne qui apportait un peu d'équilibre dans ma vie ? Comment en vouloir à la femme qui a le plus compté dans ma vie ? A la femme de ma vie ? A cette personne qui était la seule à me retenir en vie alors que tout allait mal ? Comment je pourrais lui en vouloir alors que je sais pertinemment ce qu'elle vivait, ce qui la rendait malheureuse comme ça me rendait malheureux ? Comment pourrais-je la blâmer alors que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je l'aurais fait moi-même. Et pourtant, au fond de moi, je lui en veux. Parce que je l'ai perdue et qu'avec elle j'ai perdu ma joie de vivre, ma raison de vivre et ma stabilité. Et puis elle m'a laissé quand Papa s'est révélé être encore un pire connard qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle m'a laissé alors que j'avais déjà perdu Lilly et que j'étais si fragile. Elle a baissé les bras et parfois je me dis que je ferais bien pareil. J'essaye vraiment d'avoir une vie correcte, j'essaye d'être comme la plupart des jeunes de mon âge mais je ne suis pas heureux. C'est ma condition ça. Logan Echolls perpétuel malheureux. Mais je mens. Et je me mens à moi-même. Je n'essaie pas d'être heureux. Je n'essaye pas d'être comme les autres de mon âge. Car j'ai perdu mon premier amour et ma mère et depuis, j'estime ne plus pouvoir être heureux. Je ne peux plus être heureux car elles ne seront jamais plus à mes côtés. Je vous ai dit que j'étais pathétique ? La preuve vous en est donnée. Il arrive que des jours je suis dans un tel état de dépression que je ne quitte pas mon lit et je reste là, couché dans mes draps, à regarder le plafond pendant des heures et des heures, sans même me lever pour boire ou manger. J'attends. Vous vous demanderez certainement ce que j'attends. J'attends la mort. J'attends qu'elle vienne me chercher, qu'elle vienne me prendre comme elle m'a pris les êtres chers. Mais elle ne vient jamais. Elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi, elle ne s'intéresse qu'aux gens que j'aime et dont j'ai besoin pour survivre. Elle ne vient pas me prendre directement, elle prend les gens qui me sont chers pour me faire crever à petits feux. J'attends et j'attends et finalement, je me vois forcé de me relever et de continuer à vivre. Pour que les autres ne s'inquiètent pas de me voir disparu. Pathétique c'est vraiment le mot pour me décrire le mieux.

Je ferme les yeux et pose mes mains sur le cercueil glacé. Je n'arriverais jamais à le regarder. Je n'arriverais pas à le voir, ainsi, couché, froid, sans vie. Ca ne ferait que me prouver qu'il est vraiment mort et je ne peux pas encore m'y résoudre. Le cercueil est glacé et mon cœur l'est tout autant. Comment pourrais-je un jour apprendre à vivre avec la mort de ceux qui me sont chers? Comment pourrais-je arriver à accepter le destin? Pourquoi doivent-ils tous me quitter? Je sens une petite main chaude se poser sur la mienne qui frôle le cercueil glacé et je ré-ouvre les yeux pour découvrir ma petite Veronica qui me regarde, les yeux rougis, un air résolu sur le visage. Merci d'être là, merci d'être près de moi. J'ai envie que mes yeux lui envoient ce message. Le font-ils? Sent-elle à quel point il est important pour moi qu'elle soit là à ce moment précis alors que j'ai l'impression que tous les gens que j'aime m'abandonnent? Mais elle est là, elle me tient la main et elle sait ce que je ressens. Je voudrais pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout ira bien et qu'on sera forts. Mais je ne peux pas, car je n'y crois pas une seconde. J'ai même l'impression que si elle lâche ma main à cet instant même, je vais m'effondrer, que je vais tomber dans l'abîme au bord duquel je me trouve chaque jour un peu plus. Si elle me lâche la main, j'ai l'impression que je ne serais plus jamais rien. Ne me lâche pas, petit lynx, ne me lâche pas. Et à nouveau, alors que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus que Vero et moi dans la pièce, je me rappelle le jour où j'ai vraiment pris conscience que ma mère était morte. Je nous revois, elle et moi, dans le hall du Sunset Regent, toisant ma non-sœur qui se prenait à l'époque pour ma mère, du moins pour lui piquer ses fringues, utiliser à l'abus sa carte bleue et pour me donner l'infime espoir que tout n'était pas terminé. Je me revois, ou plutôt je revois l'idée qui fait petit à petit son chemin de mon cœur à mon cerveau puis retour à mon cœur, l'idée qu'elle est bel et bien morte et que tout espoir est désormais vain. Je me revois m'écrouler sous le chagrin, et aujourd'hui, ce chagrin est toujours aussi lourd et aussi intense dans mon cœur. Et si je me rappelle que ce jour-là, j'ai été plongé dans le noir par ma peine, je sais également que ce qui m'a empêché de tomber totalement dans l'abysse, c'est cette même petite main qui tient la mienne à ce moment précis. Je me rappelle de Veronica que je traitais comme la pire des moins que rien, qui m'a juste pris dans ses bras, et qui m'a soutenu, qui m'a laissé déverser ma peine alors qu'elle aurait du en toute logique me regarder chuiner comme un gosse et se moquer de moi. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle m'a tendu la main et ce jour là elle m'a sauvé la vie. Est-ce qu'elle le sait ? Bien sûr que non. Je lui ai toujours caché parce que je ne suis qu'un crétin fini qui aurait du lui dire qu'à ce moment précis, elle s'est révélée dans mon cœur à un point presqu'inimaginable pour moi. Je pensais ne plus pouvoir aimer et cette petite blonde, cette petite tête de mule, qui se trouvait être la meilleure amie de mon premier amour, celle-là même s'est révélée être mon second grand amour. Est-ce que je le sais à ce moment là, quand elle me prend dans ses petits bras et qu'elle tente de me consoler comme elle peut ? Plus que certainement mais je refuse de me l'avouer. Peut-être même que je le sais depuis un certain temps déjà. Peut-être même que la hargne que je mets à la détruire depuis qu'elle m'a vendu auprès de Lilly, n'est qu'une manière à moi de faire passer cette tension que je ressens quand elle est tout près de moi. Et si j'étais déjà attiré par Veronica quand j'étais avec Lilly ? Est-ce que ça ferait de moi un salaud ? De toute façon, Veronica prend véritablement une place dans mon cœur ce jour-là, dans cet hôtel. Avant, je ne veux pas le reconnaître, je ne veux pas y penser. Elle était là ce jour-là, elle était là à cet instant-là et c'est à ce moment même que je comprends tout ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Alors que moi, si caustique, si éloigné de l'être humain, je me laisse approcher et tenir par une fille que je crois haïr, il est temps de me rendre compte à quel point elle m'attire. Je ne me l'avoue tout de même pas ouvertement, même si désormais, mon comportement sera plus doux. Parce que le reconnaître, c'est devoir lui avouer. Et avouer une telle chose à la Veronica Mars de ce moment-là, c'est juste du suicide. Alors je ne dis rien, ni à moi, ni à elle et je continue à me reconstruire comme je peux. Mais mon attirance est plus forte que ma peur de l'affronter. Et tout le monde connaît l'histoire … Un balcon, un hôtel miteux, un baiser rapide et ensuite un beaucoup plus profond. Aussi profond que les sentiments qui m'habitent à ce moment-là. Sa bouche frôlant la mienne quand elle m'embrasse me retourne, me chamboule, me fait vivre mille sensations que je n'ai jamais vécues avant. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir embrassé nombre de filles avant. Mais ça n'a jamais été comme ça. Jamais ça ne m'a donné autant de frissons. Alors quand elle s'en va, je la rattrape et lui donne le baiser le plus profond, le plus lourd de sentiments que je peux lui donner pour qu'elle comprenne. Est-ce qu'elle décolle de terre comme moi ? Je n'en sais strictement rien car on ne se parle pas. On se sépare, on se regarde aussi intensément qu'on s'est embrassés mais on ne se dit rien et elle s'en va. De toute façon, que pourrait-on ajouter à ça ? Quel mot pourrait exprimer mieux ce que nos deux bouches viennent de ressentir ?

Je sens sa petite main qui resserre encore la mienne et tout ce flot de sentiments qui m'a envahi à l'époque m'envahit à nouveau aujourd'hui. Je détourne mon regard vers elle et soupire. Je pensais que tout ça était bien derrière moi. Mais je l'aime encore. Je l'aime. Passionnément. Pour tout ce qu'elle a pu m'apporter dans ma vie, pour son soutien, pour ses coups de pieds aux fesses, pour son caractère fort et doux à la fois, pour son visage déterminé et tellement charmant. Pour son air mutin et son sourire à faire fondre tout le Pôle Nord. Pour ses répliques cinglantes et ses mots d'amour. Je l'aime pour tout ce qu'elle est. Si à une époque certains de ses côtés me rebutaient, aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'elle peut être m'attire. Elle ne me fait pas confiance ? Ca me donne encore plus envie de me battre pour lui prouver qu'elle a tort. Elle m'accuse de tous les maux de la Terre, de la Bombe Atomique à Hiroshima, d'avoir tué JFK, d'avoir cassé le vase de Soissons ? J'ai envie de lui prouver que je peux être aussi sage qu'une brebis pour un seul de ses baisers. Suis-je indécis ? Je pense être encore plus indécis qu'indécis. Mais à ce moment précis, là, alors que Duncan n'est pas encore refroidi (mon Dieu Logan, quel poète), je sais ce que je veux. Je la veux elle. Tout entière. Vraiment cette fois. Pas à moitié, pas comme toutes les autres fois. Je la veux entièrement et je veux tout lui donner. Tout ce qu'elle mérite d'avoir et que j'étais incapable de lui apporter avant. Je veux être le gars pour elle. Je veux la voir sourire tous les jours, la voir se réveiller à mes côtés heureuse, je veux la voir râler pour un rien et pouvoir la taquiner gentiment avant de la couvrir de baisers, totalement éperdu d'amour devant son caractère bien trempé. Je veux la voir fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres et me tracasser pour elle, la suivre, la protéger de tout danger qui pourrait lui arriver. Je veux m'assurer qu'elle ait une belle vie et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens capable de lui donner cette vie. Elle n'était pas responsable de nos échecs. Je l'étais. Moi seul. Car je ne voulais pas y croire. Cette fois j'y crois et je vais lui prouver. Veronica et moi, on est faits pour être ensemble. On ne peut pas être séparés. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'apparaît clair comme de l'eau de roche, ici, dans ce salon funéraire alors que je devrais me focaliser sur la perte de mon ami ? Je n'en sais strictement rien. Je sais juste que ça s'impose à moi et que si on imposait pas le silence dans ce genre d'endroit, je le crierais à la Terre entière. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de me précipiter. On a toute la vie devant nous désormais. La chose que la mort de Duncan me prouve, c'est qu'il faut vivre sa vie à fond, pour ne rien regretter, parce qu'elle est trop courte. C'est ce que je vais faire. Quand je vais sortir de cette salle, je vais prendre Veronica par la main et lui dire tout ce que je ressens, tout ce que je veux pour nous et on va enfin pouvoir commencer à être heureux. Et je vais pouvoir recommencer à vivre. Aujourd'hui est le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie. Tout va bien aller maintenant, elle sera à mes côtés. Et c'est à ce moment là, quand je commence à ré-apprécier la vie que je peux me tourner vers Duncan et enfin arriver à le voir mort. Une grande page de ma vie se tourne maintenant. Je laisse derrière moi les mauvaises choses, les mauvaises passes et les coups durs et je vais voir les choses du bon côté. J'ai franchi un cap. Je ne suis plus le petit garçon effrayé que je suis depuis toujours. Avec ma Ronnie à mes côtés, je me sens prêt à affronter le monde.

Je la sens qui me lâche la main mais je n'ai plus peur. Je quitte donc le cercueil des yeux et me lance à sa suite pour sortir de ce salon funéraire lourd de peine. Mais avant que je puisse la rattraper, Dick m'attrape par le bras et m'attire dans une pièce à côté où il y a de quoi boire et manger.  
- Il faut qu'on cause.  
- C'est pas le moment là, j'dois voir Veronica.  
- Tu me consacreras bien 30 sec non ?  
Je l'examine et me dit qu'il est particulièrement nerveux. Pourquoi est-il si tendu ?  
- Si tu veux, finis-je par dire en haussant les épaules, comprenant instantanément que Dick a besoin de moi, là.  
- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé …  
- A Duncan ?  
- Non au Pape.  
- Mon Dieu, Dick, où as-tu trouvé ce sens de l'humour ? Il ne t'appartient pas, il faut le rendre tu sais !  
- Je n'ai pas …  
- Envie de rire ? Moi non plus. Tu sais qui a fait ça à Duncan ?  
Il mate ses pieds et sourit nerveusement. What the fuck ???  
- Dick, assure-moi que tu n'as rien fait à Dudu!  
- Mais non, crétin, suis incapable de faire quelque chose à un pote !  
- Alors pourquoi t'as l'air d'avoir un truc énorme à m'avouer à propos de ça ?  
- Parce que j'ai un truc énorme à t'annoncer …  
Il relève les yeux vers moi.  
- … et je sais déjà comment tu vas réagir …  
Je commence vraiment à paniquer là !  
- … mais je voudrais que tu m'écoutes avant de réagir à la Logan …  
Oulalalalala, il veut en venir où lui ?  
- … parce que c'est super important que tu m'écoutes, tu vois …  
Mon Dieu, qui a fait une greffe de cerveau sur Dick ?  
- … et je sais que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête mais faut vraiment que tu pense à moi et à notre amitié …  
Il reprend de temps en temps son souffle ou je vais devoir mettre en pratique mes nombreuses heures de secourisme pour le bouche à bouche ?  
- … parce que vraiment, c'est hypra important pour moi, Log …  
Hypra ? Je rêve ou il a dit « Hypra » ? Si il dit « Anticonstitutionnellement », je m'en vais en hurlant à l'usurpation d'identité ou à la lobotomie … Quoique quand y a pas de cerveau, y a pas de lobotomie. Attendez … Y a eu une nouvelle distribution et il est arrivé à temps cette fois ?  
- … Logan ? Youhouuuu, tu m'entends ? Y a de la merde dans le tuyau ?  
Autant pour moi, il a loupé celle-ci aussi !  
- Non mais je t'écoute et je … Tu veux en venir où ?  
- Promets-moi de ne pas faire ton Logan !  
- Ce qui va être impossible, vu que JE SUIS LOGAN !  
Les gens se retournent sur moi l'air offusqué. Okay, j'ai peut-être un peu haussé le ton mais merde quoi, c'est pas eux qui essaient de comprendre un gars qui semble tout droit sorti de la Planète des Singes. Je me retourne vers Dick et l'encourage d'un regard à continuer.  
- Je te dis juste d'essayer de réagir avec réflexion et … calme.  
- Ouais, ouais, vas-y accouche, je resterais calme.  
- Non mais Logan, faut que tu promettes …  
- Dick, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer à « Je te jure que je dirais pas ton secret ». Si tu me dis de rester calme, c'est bon, je peux le faire, j'ai pas 5 ans non plus.  
- Cescassidykilafai  
- Heiiiiiin ?  
- … Dien ! me lance-t-il, un grand sourire idiot sur le visage.  
- T'as dit quoi juste avant, sombre crétin ?  
Un voile se pose sur son regard alors qu'il perd son sourire et me répète plus doucement.  
- C'est Cassidy qui a fait ça.  
Le temps semble suspendu pendant genre 3 secondes le temps que j'encaisse l'information. Cassidy ? Okay, il me fait une blague. Bon bé, j'rigolerais bien mais les gens vont finir par me jeter à coups de pied hors d'ici.  
- Dick, sois sérieux trente secondes, putain …  
Je le toise du regard et arque un sourcil. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas son sourire débile comme quand il vient de lâcher une blague ? Pourquoi reste-t-il là à attendre que je réagisse comme s'il ne … blaguait pas ???  
- Dick ?  
- Je ne blague pas Log. Et il y a autre chose que je dois t'avouer …  
Mayday, mayday … Houston, on a un problème !  
- C'est lui aussi qui a fait ça à Mac.  
Et *bafffffff* le coup de massue. Tu voulais commencer une nouvelle vie Logan ? Bah nan, désolé mais ça, c'est pas pour toi mon vieux …  
Et je réalise à quel point tout ce qu'il vient de m'avouer vient de me retourner totalement l'esprit. J'étais limite en train de m'imaginer courant main dans la main avec Veronica à travers champs, elle habillée d'une jolie petite robe blanche à fleurs mauves et moi avec un joli sourire niais (NDA : Molkie ??? C'est toi là bas dans le corps de Logan ? mdrrrr), heureux pour toujours, et me revoilà en enfer. Et c'est ce petit con de Cassidy qui a agressé Mac, qui lui a laissé cette cicatrice sur le cou et j'ai envie de le buter.  
- Je vais le buter, fais-je en écho de mes pensées, serrant les points inconsciemment.  
- Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit ou quoi?  
- C'est justement parce que j'ai écouté que dès que je mets la main sur ce petit con, je lui fais payer une bonne fois pour toutes tout ce qu'il a fait.  
- Tu ne le toucheras pas.  
- Je vais me gêner!  
- C'est mon frère Logan!  
Je relève la tête et sort mon sourire ultra-ironique limite méchant.  
- C'est bien le moment pour s'en rendre compte!  
- C'est le moment que j'ai choisi. C'est mon frère, il a fait des erreurs mais c'est ma faute, tu comprends!  
Je ressert une nouvelle fournée de sourire bien ironique en assénant:  
- Parce que tu lui as demandé de s'en prendre à ma petite copine?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis! Je dis que je l'ai traité tellement mal qu'il en est devenu méchant!  
- Dick, je ne sais pas ce que tu prends, mais un conseil: arrête! Il ne s'en est pas pris à Mac parce que tu l'as houspillé quelques fois! Il s'en est pris à elle parce que ce n'est qu'un sale petit malade mental!  
Je n'ai pas le temps de le voir arrivé qu'il m'a déjà mis son poing dans la figure et que je me retrouve couché au sol, me massant la joue.  
Ouchhh ça fait mal. Pas le coup hein, j'en ai déjà pris des zillions et m'en suis toujours remis. Non, ce qui fait mal, c'est que ce soit Dick qui m'ait frappé. Pour Beaver en plus. J'imagine que les choses changent avec le temps. Celle-là, je l'avais pas vue venir par contre. Je me relève et époussette mon pantalon.  
- Ne t'avise plus jamais de le traiter de la sorte!  
Et j'arrive à peine à relever le regard, comprenant qu'entre Dick et moi, quelque chose est définitivement cassé car je n'aspire plus qu'à me venger et lui n'aspire plus qu'à défendre son frère. Nos routes se séparent mais elles finiront par se rencontrer à nouveau quand viendra l'heure de ma vengeance et l'heure pour lui de prouver qu'il est un frère convenable. Pourquoi alors que je sais parfaitement que Dick et moi pouvons en discuter et sûrement trouver un terrain d'entente pour n'importe quel sujet qui nous fâcherait, pourquoi est-ce que je sais que là, à ce momen

_t précis, quelque chose est brisé? Quelque chose d'irréparable, quelque chose qui nous sépare vraiment? Pourquoi je sais en quelques mots échangés que je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami? Je ne peux pas vous le dire, je le sens c'est tout. Je peux me targuer de connaître Dick mieux que personne. Certainement même mieux que lui. Et je sais quand Dick a atteint son seuil, je sais quand Dick est en colère, je sais aussi quand Dick tient quelque chose à cœur. Comme il sait ce qui me tient à cœur, ce qui me fait atteindre mon seuil de patience, quand je suis en colère. Et aujourd'hui, nos seuils respectifs, nos colères et nos cœurs nous séparent. Et je suis incapable de mettre de côté la rage qui m'a envahi depuis qu'il m'a avoué tout ça pour essayer de conserver notre amitié. Je ne pense qu'à trouver ce petit con de Beaver et l'étriper bout à bout, lentement, le faisant souffrir atrocement pour qu'il paie pour ce qu'il a fait. Non, je ne ferais rien pour nous, tant que je n'aurais pas satisfait ma soif de vengeance. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Dick compte moins que ma revanche en ce moment? Je ne le dirais pas comme ça. Mais je suis un sanguin moi. Et quand quelque chose me monte à la tête, il faut que je l'assouvisse avant de péter un câble. Et si Dick est incapable de comprendre ce que ça me fait, alors je ne vais pas passer mon temps à essayer de lui expliquer. De toute façon, il y a bien autre chose que Dick est incapable de faire quand il est dans l'état où il est pour le moment, c'est de réfléchir posément. Bon d'accord, Dick réfléchit rarement posément. Voir réfléchit rarement tout court. Okay. Mais pour défendre Beaver et m'annoncer ça de cette façon, en me demandant de ne pas réagir comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, c'est qu'il a déjà bien du y réfléchir non? Et puis merde, je vais le buter son débile de petit frère, tant pis si il m'en veut.  
- Je te jure, Logan, que si tu le touches, ne serait-ce qu'un de ses cheveux, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire?  
Et ben voilà, on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Il ne me laissera pas faire et je ne le laisserais pas m'en empêcher. La rupture est bien là et quitte à ce qu'elle soit là, faisons qu'elle soit bien marquée. Je relève les yeux et les fixe dans les siens. Il fulmine. Je vois qu'il serre les poings et je ne cille pas une seule seconde.  
- Je vais retrouver ton cher petit frère, et quand je l'aurais eu entre les mains, tout ce que tu en retrouveras, ce sont de tout petits morceaux.  
- Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, c'est terminé Logan, il n'y aura plus d'amitié, plus rien.  
Je ne cille toujours pas et lui non plus. Aucun de nous ne va plier. Je le sais. Est-ce qu'il le sait lui?  
- Je le sais.  
- Alors réagis en adulte et laisse filer.  
- Je ne laisserais pas filer, Dick. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Ce qu'il a fait, ce n'est pas pardonnable, même pas excusable.  
- Il a toujours été traité comme un moins que rien!  
- Ce qui n'est pas une raison pour l'être vraiment!  
- Mais il s'est trompé! Il a fait une erreur! Tu en as fait toi aussi, ce n'est pas une raison pour le condamner!  
- Le condamner? Il ne l'a pas condamné ELLE? IL NE L'A PAS CONDAMNEE QUAND IL LUI A TRANCHE LA GORGE ET L'A JETEE A L'EAU?  
- Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait!  
- Dick ça suffit maintenant! C'est ton frère, tu te découvres une fibre fraternelle qui sort d'on ne sait où, c'est bon là. Mais quand on prend un couteau, qu'on tranche la gorge à quelqu'un et qu'on la jette à la mer pour effacer les preuves, ce n'est même plus savoir ce qu'on fait! C'est carrément prémédité le tout! Il m'a poignardé, putain ! Tu te rappelles de ça ?  
- Comment tu sais ça ?  
- Tu comptais pas me le dire en plus ?  
- Pas tant que tu es incapable de réfléchir calmement !  
- Putain, Dick, mais où est mon pote qui aurait donné sa vie pour moi ?  
- Il est surpassé par celui qui veut protéger son frère, désolé Dude.  
Je le regarde avec effroi et me prend même à trembler.  
- Tu le sais, depuis tout ce temps, qu'il a tenté de me tuer, de tuer Mac, qu'il risquait de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre et jamais ça t'est venu à l'esprit de prévenir quelqu'un pour ne plus qu'il y ait de drame ? Mais ma parole, t'es encore plus con que t'en as l'air !  
- Il n'a pas essayé de te tuer !  
- DICK ! IL M'A PLANTE UN COUTEAU DANS L'AINE ET M'A LAISSE ATTACHE LA ME VIDANT DE MON SANG !  
Et hop, la foule se retourne sur nous, à nouveau outrée par mon hurlement d'énervement. Je hausse les épaules et finit par fermer la porte de la pièce où on s'est isolé d'un coup de pied pour ne plus déranger personne.  
- Mais tu n'es pas mort …  
- Pas grâce à lui en tout cas !  
- C'est du pareil au même !  
- Bah bien sûr ! Il ne voulait sûrement pas que je crève là, attaché à mon mât, c'était juste pour le fun hein ?  
- Certainement.  
- Putain Dick, quand t'es aussi con, j'ai même pas envie de te parler !  
- C'est toi qui fait le con, Log !  
- Et t'as pas idée à quel point je peux vraiment le faire ! Il m'a pris la fille que j'aimais, il l'a assassinée, il m'a attaqué, son compte est bon …  
- C'est aussi lui qui s'en est pris à Veronica.  
Et là, alors que tout le reste, même si ça m'a mis dans un état de nerfs indescriptible est encore supportable, je me revois découvrir Veronica dans une mare de sang, sa tête ayant tapé contre le sol et avoir eu l'espace d'une seule minute, le temps que je vérifie qu'elle respire toujours, je me rappelle avoir eu le sentiment qu'elle aussi m'a quitté pour toujours et que je me retrouve à nouveau seul. Et ce que je ressens au moment où il me le dit n'est même pas nommable. J'ai la rage qui grimpe en moi et je suis désormais incapable de me contrôler.  
- Je vais le buter.  
- C'est pas comme si c'était le pire … ajoute-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule tandis que je le regarde incrédule.  
Je pensais que Dick était celui qui me comprenait le mieux. Je n'avais pas besoin de dire la moitié des choses pour qu'il le sache. Ne sait-il donc pas à quel point Veronica comptait pour moi à ce moment là ? Ne savait-il pas que j'en serais mort si elle aussi m'avait quitté ? Et IL LE SAVAIT. IL SAVAIT TOUT CA ET IL A GARDE CA POUR PROTEGER SON PUTAIN DE PETIT FRERE ?  
Je n'ai plus du tout envie d'avoir une conversation avec ce pseudo-meilleur-ami que je ne reconnais même pas. Je ne pense plus qu'à trouver Cassidy et lui rendre au cent mille ce qu'il a fait aux gens que j'aime. Je fourre donc mes mains dans mes poches, passe devant Dick et m'apprête à quitter la pièce quand il me retient par le bras.  
- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?  
Je suis de dos à lui, je ne le regarde pas, j'ai toujours les mains dans les poches et j'essaie de rassembler le peu de calme qu'il me reste pour lui lâcher :  
- Dick, si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, tu risques de t'en prendre une et je ne veux pas te frapper.  
- Logan, si tu le touches ne serait-ce que doucement, je serais obligé de te frapper et je n'en ai pas envie …  
Je regarde la porte devant moi et prend ma décision, si elle n'était pas déjà prise dès la première révélation. Dick et moi, c'est bel et bien terminé.  
- Alors, on en reste là. Toi et moi. On est plus amis, finis-je par lâcher, toujours sans le regarder.  
Je le sens lâcher mon bras.  
- C'est toi qui l'aura voulu, fait-il avec un air résigné dans la voix.  
Je fixe cette porte qui scelle la fin de notre longue amitié et la passe sans regret. Il a choisi de défendre l'assassin. Je ne peux rien faire pour arranger ça. On est diamétralement opposés sur ce coup-là. Avant que je ne passe définitivement la porte, j'ai un mouvement d'arrêt, pour réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer quand il lâche, dans mon dos :  
- On est appelés à se revoir parce que si tu le touches, tu es un homme mort.  
Je souris ironiquement mais il ne peut pas me voir, je souris pour moi.  
- Je suis un homme mort depuis longtemps, Dick.  
Et je passe enfin cette porte pour sortir de la salle funéraire et aller vers mon destin : celui qui me sépare définitivement du seul ami que j'ai réussi à garder jusque là et qui me rapproche un peu plus de ma vengeance tant attendue : trouver celui qui a fait ça à Mac et Vero et lui faire payer jusqu'au dernier centime tout le mal qu'il leur a fait._

Je sors de la salle funéraire et suis aveuglé par le soleil. Quelle ironie, c'est une magnifique journée alors que mon ami de toujours vient de mourir et mon meilleur ami vient de me planter. J'entends un toussotement derrière moi mais je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui se trouve dans mon dos.  
- Tu es là finalement ?  
- C'était mon meilleur ami depuis mon retour, comment je ne serais pas là ?  
Je l'entends renifler doucement et mon cœur se serre. Je me retourne sur elle et la toise du regard. Elle est habillée toute de noir, elle a les cernes rouges de la fille qui a pleuré depuis qu'elle a découvert son ami mort et elle tremble comme une feuille. Elle a l'air si fragile que mon cœur se serre à nouveau. On dirait une petite fille apeurée et malgré nos derniers mots tous les deux, je suis poussé vers elle. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle pose sa tête contre mon torse, se laissant aller à sa peine. Et je ne lui en veux plus du tout. Elle doit être aussi malheureuse que je le suis. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle est revenue, il est son plus proche ami, son plus grand soutien. Est-ce qu'il savait qui lui a fait ça et est-ce pour ça qu'il en est mort ?  
- C'est de ma faute, Log, fait-elle comme en réponse à mes pensées, se séparant de moi.  
Mon regard est attiré par sa cicatrice, sa marque à vie là, bien visible, sur son cou. Tellement visible que j'en tremble d'effroi. Elle n'en est pas morte mais elle est passée près de l'être. Elle n'en est pas morte mais je me dis que sa blessure, pas la visible sur son cou, mais la morale qui doit la poursuivre jour après jour, doit lui faire regretter parfois de ne pas être morte ce jour-là. Comment peut-elle continuer à vivre avec ces souvenirs affreux ? Est-elle comme moi, en ce moment, tenaillée par la vengeance à tel point que la souffrance n'a plus d'importance ? Mais alors était-elle au courant ? A-t-elle mis délibérément Duncan en danger ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Je le savais. Je savais ce qui pouvait arriver. Je sais qui a fait ça Logan.  
- Beaver.  
- Tu …  
Je la vois écarquiller les yeux, surprise que je sache le nom de celui qui a tué mon ami.  
- Au courant ? Oui bien sûr.  
- Depuis quand ?  
- La question est de savoir depuis quand toi tu le sais !  
Je la vois baisser le regard et je la connais assez pour savoir que Mac-sans-peur-et-sans-reproches a finalement des choses à me cacher. Elle le sait depuis qu'elle est revenue. Elle n'a pas besoin de me le dire, je le sens et tout se met enfin en place dans ma tête. Son amnésie, les choses étonnantes dont elle pouvait se rappeler parfois et puis ce rejet de moi contre toute attente. Elle le savait et elle me jetait pour ça. J'ai pensé pendant des mois que tout était de ma faute, que tout venait de mon incapacité à me laisser aimer mais en fait c'était elle ! Elle qui me rejetait, elle qui me faisait souffrir, elle qui me cachait des choses. Je serre les poings inconsciemment. Trop de révélations en si peu de temps, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter plus que ça.  
- Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit. S'il est mort, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Je me demande encore comment tu peux te regarder dans le miroir !  
- Mais je n'y arrive pas, tu ne comprends pas ça ?  
- Et ben j'espère bien !  
Je me recule inconsciemment, j'ai envie de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi. Elle me dégoûte, je n'arrive même pas à la regarder.  
- Et tu savais tout ça, et tu ne l'as pas dit ? Tu voulais le protéger ou quoi ?  
- Je voulais VOUS protéger.  
- Ca n'a pas vraiment marché si tu veux mon avis!  
- Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à Duncan! Je voulais le coincer c'est tout!  
- En lui faisant le coup de la bouche en cœur?  
- Comment voulais-tu que je m'y prenne d'autre?  
Je sens le sang battre contre mes tempes tandis que la rage devient incontrôlable.  
- EN ME LE DISANT BON SANG! Je lui aurais réglé son compte et on en aurait plus parlé, c'est tout!  
- Tu as vu de quoi il est capable? Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger, Logan. S'il t'était arrivé quoique ce soit, je n'aurais jamais pu m'en remettre.  
Mais bien sûr... Et la marmotte? Elle veut jouer sur la corde sensible, désolé ma grande mais vu la rage que j'ai au corps, tu peux même sortir les violons que ça ne marchera pas plus.  
- Je suis un grand garçon et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi! Qui plus est, tu m'as mis en danger! Tu l'as fait! En ne sachant rien j'étais une proie bien plus facile qu'en le sachant!  
- Je te connais par cœur, Logan. Tu lui aurais démoli la tronche ...  
- Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il mérite peut-être?  
- Si.  
- Alors?  
- Alors j'avais besoin de le coincer, qu'il paie pour ses actes.  
- Parce que tu crois que la justice aurait pu faire quelque chose pour toi? Tu n'es rien Mac. C'est le fils d'un des gars les plus influents de Neptune. Il utilise les billets comme cales pour ses joints ... Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose?  
- JE VOULAIS ESSAYER.  
- ET TU AS ECHOUE! Et de ta faute, Duncan est mort! Comment peut-on être aussi bête?  
- Excuse-moi d'avoir essayé de penser à votre sécurité!  
- Notre sécurité? Tu te fous de moi?  
J'éclate de rire mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne sais pas si ça me fait vraiment rire ou si c'est nerveux, mais je suis là à me marrer. C'est pathétique! Comment peut-on être aussi insensé?  
- Je voulais vous protéger.  
- En ne disant rien, tu nous as mis en danger. On aurait pu tous y passer.  
- Tant qu'il pensait que vous ne saviez rien, il ne s'en serait pas pris à vous.  
- Et Duncan alors?  
- Je n'en sais strictement rien! Ils ont du parler ou je ne sais pas ...  
- Ou il s'en est pris à lui parce qu'il était trop proche de toi ...  
- Peut-être ...  
- Donc tu reconnais aisément qu'on était tous dans le même panier et qu'on aurait tous pu y passer, moi en premier!  
- C'est pour ça que je te tenais éloigné de moi!  
- Eloigné?  
Et je me remets à me marrer. Non mais c'est "Surprise Surprise" ou quoi? Y a une caméra qui va sortir des buissons pour me surprendre?  
- Comme j'ai pu !  
- C'est vrai que quand tu m'as sauté dessus chez moi, tu étais vraiment éloignée  
- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu! Je suis amoureuse de toi, c'est dur de te résister!  
- Donc le sexe est plus important que ma sécurité, fais-je en levant les yeux  
- Tu as vraiment l'art de tout tourner à rien!  
- C'est ton raisonnement qui ne sert à rien. Tu nous a tous mis en danger, consciemment ou pas. Et je t'en veux pour ça. On aurait pu tous mourir et toi tu trouves que c'était une BONNE DECISION? Tu me dégoûtes à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer ...  
Je fais quelques pas pour m'éloigner d'elle quand je sens sa main qui me tient le bras pour me retenir et me forcer à me retourner. Je me retourne et plante mon regard dans le sien. J'y vois la détresse mais sérieusement, j'en ai rien à caler. J'en ai carrément marre des gens qui me pourrissent la vie, qui me mentent et qui font tout pour m'enfoncer.  
- Logan, m'abandonne pas maintenant, s'il te plait...  
Oh ohhh une déclaration? Un appel à l'aide? Comme c'est touchant ... Désolé mais c'est un peu tard, Logan-le-gentil est aux abonnés absents, il est parti aux Caraïbes prendre quelques vacances bien méritées. Ce que tu vois là, c'est Logan-le-hargneux, celui qui en a plus que marre qu'on se foute de la tronche de son copain-double. Et celui-là, si y a bien quelque chose qu'il supporte pas, c'est les sentiments, les déclarations et la faiblesse.  
- Tu ne l'as pas abandonné lui? Tu ne nous as pas tous abandonné?  
- Logan, ne sois pas comme ça, j'essayais de vous aider ...  
- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, tu n'agissais pas pour nous mais pour toi, pour ta petite vengeance personnelle.  
- Je ...  
- Ne me demande pas de te comprendre. Je crois qu'on est arrivé à un stade où rien de ce que tu diras n'aura un sens pour moi. Maintenant je veux que tu dégages de ma vie ... de NOS vies ... parce que tant que tu seras là, on ne sera jamais plus en sécurité. Tu te barres et tu nous fais une grande faveur à tous.  
Je lui ai balancé tout ça en la regardant droit dans les yeux, sans remords, sans ressentiment, juste comme ça. Je le pense vraiment. Je veux qu'elle se barre.  
- Et lâche mon bras s'il te plait.  
Elle hésite encore un instant, et me toise de son regard douloureux. Ca fait mal? Tant mieux. T'as pas idée à quel point tu m'as fait du mal ces derniers mois. Tu n'as pas idée du mal que tu as fait autour de toi. Alors maintenant, il est temps de passer à la caisse. En voilà une. Le suivant je vais pas le manquer non plus. Elle finit par lâcher mon bras et renifle à nouveau.  
- C'est fini nous deux?  
Je pensais avoir été clair ...  
- C'est fini depuis le jour où tu as commencé à me mentir.  
Elle veut protester mais mon regard l'en dissuade. Je la toise une nouvelle fois et me remet en route. J'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi, ma grande. Bien trop de temps ...

Je marche les mains dans les poches, sentant que la rage ne diminue toujours pas. C'est incroyable que tout arrive toujours en même temps comme ça ... Et quand on est un sanguin comme moi, ça aide encore moins ... Je relève les yeux et voit mon petit marshmallow assis sur un banc, dans le jardin attenant au salon funéraire et je souris. Elle me fait sourire. Miracle ... Et c'est comme si une force invisible me poussait irrémédiablement vers elle car je me précipite presque, enjambe la clôture pour arriver plus vite près d'elle. Elle m'aperçoit et se lève au moment où j'arrive à sa hauteur. Et à nouveau, sans réfléchir, obéissant juste au moment et à ce que je ressens, je la prends dans mes bras et la serre du plus que je le peux. J'ai vraiment besoin d'elle là, j'ai besoin qu'elle le sache aussi. Je sens ses petits bras me serrer très fort aussi et j'enfouis mon visage dans ses beaux cheveux blonds qui sentent la vanille. Et je m'évade. Je ne suis plus à côté de ce salon funéraire où repose mon ami de toujours, je ne viens pas d'apprendre qu'une fille que j'adorais m'a menti sur toute la ligne, je ne viens pas de me disputer avec mon meilleur ami. Je suis juste dans les bras de Veronica Mars et tout va bien.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Logan ? me murmure-t-elle me serrant toujours de ses petits bras  
- Tu crois qu'on peut vivre avec les erreurs du passé et essayer de les améliorer ?  
- Pourquoi tu te poses ces questions maintenant ?  
Je m'écarte d'elle et plonge mon regard dans ses beaux yeux bleus.  
- J'ai fait que des erreurs cette année. Que des erreurs. Et je veux réparer.  
- Que … ?  
Mais je ne la laisse pas continuer, je me penche et l'embrasse avec toute la passion qui m'étreint en ce moment. J'ai envie qu'elle sache à quel point je l'aime et à quel point je la veux. Je l'embrasse le plus intensément possible, resserrant mes bras autour de sa minuscule taille, la tenant de toutes mes forces comme si j'avais peur qu'elle m'échappe … Je l'embrasse passionnément et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il s'agit du plus beau baiser qu'il m'ait été donné d'échanger. Après de longues secondes, je me détache d'elle et plaquant mon regard dans le sien, sans lâcher sa taille de mes bras, je lui murmure :  
- Et la plus grosse erreur a été de te laisser partir. Je t'aime Veronica. C'est avec toi que je veux être.  
Ca, c'est dit … Lui avais-je déjà dit ? Je ne pense pas. Je ne pense déjà pas que j'en étais capable avant. C'est vrai, quand je fais le bilan de l'année écoulée, j'ai beaucoup de regrets : des mauvaises décisions, de la confiance donnée à tort, des disputes, des bagarres, des soirées trop arrosées et trop bien trop de filles qui m'importaient peu dans mon lit. Et elle était là, tout près de moi. Celle qui me fallait vraiment. Et au lieu de la garder près de moi, de peur d'être certainement trop heureux, je la repoussais, je faisais tout pour qu'elle me déteste. Je ne dis pas que j'ai évolué en une heure dans ce salon funéraire mais cette idée a fait peu à peu son chemin dans ma tête pour s'imposer à moi aujourd'hui. J'aime Veronica Mars. Je l'ai probablement toujours aimé mais j'ai du zapper cette information de mon ciboulot pour ne pas avoir à le reconnaître. J'ai cru aimé d'autres personnes pour ne pas me rendre compte à quel point Veronica comptait pour moi. Mais au final que reste-t-il ? Elle. Elle et toujours elle. Elle est tout ce qu'il me faut. Il est temps que je me l'avoue à moi-même et temps que je lui avoue à elle. On a perdu assez de temps, on a la vie devant nous pour tout rattraper. Si elle savait un temps soit peu l'ampleur de mes sentiments en ce moment même, que penserait-elle ? Et quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis que c'est un beau gâchis. Je l'aime tellement que mon cœur fait la samba dans ma cage thoracique, que j'ai envie de le hurler au monde entier, que j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser sans plus jamais m'arrêter. Et je me dis que j'aurais déjà pu avoir tout ça depuis longtemps mais que je n'ai été qu'un idiot prétentieux, qui pensait qu'il pouvait vivre sans elle et je me sens bien con. Je la veux. Je la veux depuis des mois. Peut-être même depuis des années et elle s'est si souvent offerte à moi. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas saisi ma chance dès le départ. On serait déjà heureux depuis longtemps. J'ai vraiment déconné mais c'est terminé tout ça, j'ai envie qu'on vive tout ce bonheur, qu'il nous étreigne, qu'il nous réjouisse, qu'il fasse de nous le couple le plus heureux de tous les temps. De toute façon, je n'en doute pas. Veronica et moi, on est faits pour être ensemble_._

Mais au moment où je lui dis ça, je la sens se raidir dans mes bras et à contrecoeur, je la vois me repousser avec ses petits bras. Je dois la lâcher, je ne peux pas la retenir si elle me repousse. Mais me repousse-t-elle? J'ai peur d'y croire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me repousse ...  
- Logan ... lâche-t-elle dans un souffle.  
C'est pas bon, ça, c'est pas bon du tout ... Je baisse les yeux vers mes mains et me rend compte qu'elles tremblent. J'ai si peur de la perdre en ce moment que je ne peux pas les contrôler. Si je la perds elle, j'aurais vraiment tout perdu ...  
- Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas être la roue de secours, mais pour le coup, c'est tout comme ...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?  
- Je viens de te voir avec Mac ...  
Bah alors tu sais que j'veux plus la voir, que j'ai envie de la baffer et que je suis dégouté de son comportement!  
- ... et je déteste passer après les autres.  
- Ronnie ...  
- N'essaie pas de m'apitoyer avec les petits surnoms gentillets. Moi c'est Veronica.  
Okayyyy, y a des baisers qui adoucissent les mœurs, visiblement, les miens, y donnent des envies de meurtre. Faudrait que je pense à le noter pour plus avoir le coup plus tard ... Ce n'est pas le moment d'ironiser, Logan, pas le moment ...  
- Okay, Veronica. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend et pourquoi tu es aussi agressive mais euuuuh, j'viens de te dire que je t'aime, Veronica. Toi, pas Mac.  
- Aaaaah, c'est ma semaine en fait? Et j'ai jusque quand? Pour que je sache quand ça passera à une autre ...  
- Mais ça va pas ou quoi?  
- Moi ça va très bien, je te remercie. Mon grand amour vient de mourir, assassiné par un petit con malade mental, ma vie fout le camp par tous les cotés et en plus, j'ai un enfoiré affectif qui se prend d'amour pour moi pour la semaine. Mais ça va super hein!  
Ouchhhh. Ca fait mal par où ça passe. Enfoiré affectif? Je crois que c'est la troisième fois en à peine quelques jours. Je crois qu'on peut dire que je suis définitivement catalogué. J'aurais préféré Serial Loveur, mais apparemment, ça me correspond moins.  
- Ton grand amour hein? finis-je par lâcher, dans un sourire ironique, pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle m'a fait mal.  
- Ben ouais, mon grand amour. Le seul et l'unique.  
Re-ouchhhh. Vous aviez demandé une tournée de baffes, la voici. A votre service, Monsieur Echolls.  
Je dois certainement faire une drôle de tête parce qu'elle me lâche:  
- Bah quoi? Me dis pas que tu pensais que toi et moi c'était de l'amour? On te la fait pas à toi, hein, Monsieur le Serial Baiseur ...  
Note pour moi-même, poser une réclamation à l'agence d'appelation des Logan! J'avais demandé Serial Loveur, c'est pas pareil!  
- ... on te le fait pas le coup de l'amour véritable, si?  
Et à nouveau, alors qu'elle est en train de me clasher, je laisse tomber le masque. J'abandonne Sarcasme et Ironie pour lui montrer à quel point je tiens à elle et à quel point je l'aime, quand je lâche:  
- Bien sûr que si, c'est de l'amour entre nous. Je t'aime, Veronica. Je t'aime vraiment. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Même pas Lilly.  
- C'est pas ce que tu disais il y a 3 jours à Mac? Ohhh attends, c'était peut-être Charlie à ce moment là?  
Okay, donc elle s'en fout que je sois sincère. Elle ne lit pas dans mes yeux tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle, elle ne se rend pas compte que je veux juste être avec elle. Juste elle.  
- C'est avec toi que je veux être Veronica.  
Et elle se met à se marrer, tandis qu'elle commence à faire les cent pas dans le jardin où on se trouve toujours.  
- Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, c'est moi. T'as tourné la roulette et c'est tombé sur cette bonne vieille Veronica. Non attends, je sais! Charlie était trop occupée avec quelqu'un d'autre et tu ne supportes pas les filles qui jouent le même jeu que toi, et Mac ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire cette gentille Mac, l'amour de ta vie hein? Elle s'est mise avec Dick?  
Bon, si Veronica commence à faire de l'ironie, moi je rends les armes hein, sinon j'ai pas fini ... Mais ... J'ai tellement envie d'être avec elle, j'ai tellement peur de la perdre, je ne peux pas laisser tomber ...  
- Arrête, Ron... Veronica.  
- Pourquoi? T'as peur que je te perce à jour? Mais c'est déjà fait ça ... J'ai compris que tu jongles entre nous trois et que quand les deux femmes qui te rendent fou sont pas libres, tu te tournes vers cette bonne poire de Veronica.  
- Ca suffit maintenant.  
- Non, ça ne suffit pas. J'attends de te dire ça depuis que j'ai vu Charlie sortir nue de chez toi!  
Ouuuups...  
- Et tu vas me trouver une superbe excuse pour ça aussi? Genre, il y avait beaucoup de vent et tous ses vêtements se sont envolés?  
- J'y avais pas pensé mais c'est vrai que c'est une excuse valable ...  
Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que j'abandonnais l'ironie, mais quand je suis pris au piège, ça revient naturellement. Je n'ai pas d'explications pour ça. C'est vrai, j'ai failli coucher avec Charlie, oui, j'en ai eu envie, j'ai voulu le faire. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Est-ce que si je lui dis que je ne l'ai pas fait, ça calmera sa colère?  
- Et en fait, j'm'en moque de ce que tu fais avec cette fille!  
Donc non, ça ne la calmera pas ...  
- Le fait est que je ne suis PAS ta roue de secours, Logan. Je ne suis plus la fille pour qui tu te découvres des sentiments quand t'as plus personne d'autre à baiser.  
- TU N'ES PAS MA ROUE DE SECOURS ET JE NE TE CONSIDERE PAS COMME TELLE!  
- Baisse d'un ton.  
- Et je ne veux pas te baiser, Veronica.  
- Mais bien sûr ... Et tu prévoyais quoi si ça avait fonctionné? Qu'on se serait fait un petit scrabble?  
Héhé ... Shhhht vilaine libido, shhhht ...  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ...  
- Alors je t'écoute, Logan, dis-moi le fond de ta pensée.  
- Je voulais dire que je ne te baiserais pas. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Je voulais juste dire que je te ferais l'amour comme tu mérites qu'on te le fasse.  
Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais la referme aussitôt. Touchée ... Je vois un voile passer dans son regard méchant et elle se radoucit un peu pour me lâcher:  
- Ohhhhhh ...  
Coulée?  
- C'est trop mignon ça ... Ca marche sur toutes tes salopes ce genre de truc?  
Ouais, non en fait.  
- Je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends mais hééé! Rappelle-toi, je suis Veronica Mars et je peux me targuer d'avoir une certaine expérience dans les discours Loganesques faits pour appâter la gente féminine peu maligne.  
- Et pourtant, si tu savais à quel point je suis sincère ... Tu dis me connaître? Regarde moi dans les yeux, et dis-moi si je te mens ...  
Elle se poste devant moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. J'essaye de lui faire passer tous les sentiments que j'ai pour elle en ce moment même. C'est Veronica Mars, elle saura que je ne lui mens pas. Après de longues minutes d'échange visuel, elle met ses mains sur mes bras et sourit:  
- Logan, je ne doute pas une minute que tu sois sincère ...  
Merci mon dieu!  
- ... et c'est bien ça le problème!  
Arrrrrrrrrgh!  
- Tu crois tellement être amoureux à chaque fois, que tu arrives à t'en convaincre et à nous convaincre. Mais j'ai compris maintenant. Tu n'aimes personne, Logan. Personne à part toi. Tu n'as même jamais aimé personne. Tu penses à toi, à ton incapacité à être tout seul, à ton plaisir, mais tu ne nous aimes pas. Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte mais tout est clair pour moi, maintenant. Et je ne veux pas de cette relation. Je suis vraiment honorée d'être la privilégiée de la semaine, mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche dans une relation. Et j'ai essayé, Logan. J'ai essayé d'y croire, j'ai essayé que ça marche. J'ai essayé que tu m'aimes vraiment. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence ... Tu en es incapable ... Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est ainsi.  
- Mais ...  
- Shhhht, ne dis rien. Ca ne sert à rien. Tu pourras crier sans cesse que tu m'aimes, je sais que tu ne le penses pas vraiment. Ou du moins, que ce n'est vrai que parce que tu le penses maintenant. Et je ne veux pas de cette relation, Logan. Non, vraiment pas.  
Et elle m'a dit tout ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux, sans même fléchir. Et peu à peu, mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux ...  
- Tu ne peux pas me laisser, Veronica. J'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime ...  
Elle ne peut pas m'abandonner elle aussi! Elle ne peut pas arrêter de croire en moi. Pas elle. S'il vous plait, pas elle ...  
Mais elle a déjà lâché mes bras et se recule, sans me lâcher des yeux.  
- Je vais te laisser, Logan. C'est la chose à faire. Tu ne me verras probablement plus pendant un moment (NDA: Niark niark niark la référence Brucassienne mdrrrr) ...  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi? dis-je, la voix étranglée par les larmes  
- Et si tu essayais de faire quelque chose de ta vie, pour changer?  
Ce seront les derniers mots qu'elle me dira. "Fais quelque chose de ta vie". Et elle passe la barrière du petit jardin qui devait être le lieu du recommencement de notre fabuleuse histoire, tandis que je tombe à genoux, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues. Elle ne s'est pas retournée, elle m'a abandonné là alors que je venais de lui ouvrir mon cœur. Elle nous a abandonné. "Nous". Je lui ai dit un jour que notre histoire était "épique". Je savais bien peu à ce moment-là que ce mot serait le leitmotiv de notre relation. "Epique". Des vies ruinées et des effusions de sang. C'était ça Veronica et moi. Je l'ai aimé trop tôt, elle s'en est rendu compte trop tard, et quand j'ai voulu revenir, il était à nouveau trop tard.  
On était faits pour être ensemble mais finalement, il était peut être mieux qu'on ne le soit pas. Peut-être que le destin nous en a empêché parce que ce n'était pas bon pour nous. On vivait une histoire épique, je ne devais pas m'attendre à quelque chose d'autre.  
Je pleure de longues minutes et finit par redresser la tête. Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait tous non? On ne peut pas pleurer pendant des jours et des jours sans un moment relever la tête et continuer son chemin comme on peut. Je regarde la salle funéraire et constate les dégats de ma vie.  
Duncan est mort.  
Lilly est morte depuis longtemps.  
Ma mère est morte depuis trop longtemps.  
Mon père est un assassin en cavale.  
Dick m'a déclaré la guerre.  
Mac m'a trahi.  
Beaver est un assassin en cavale lui aussi.  
Veronica m'a abandonné.  
Et Logan? Logan est seul, comme toujours. Logan a toujours été seul.

...

"Fais quelque chose de ta vie"

...

Il est temps que ça change. Je me relève et époussette mon costume. Je dois changer ça, faire quelque chose. Ma vie est misérable. Les gens que j'aime finissent tous par partir. Et si c'était moi qui partais maintenant? Je peux changer ma vie, en faire quelque chose. Je peux m'en donner les moyens. Tout se finit aujourd'hui, tout commence aujourd'hui.

...

Tu ne me verras plus pendant un moment ... Non, Veronica, c'est toi qui ne me verra plus pendant un moment.  
J'avance les mains dans les poches vers mon destin. Il est loin de Neptune. Loin de tous ces gens qui m'abandonnent. Mon histoire commence seulement maintenant.

...

"Fais quelque chose de ta vie" ... Je vais y travailler, c'est une promesse.

Et au moment où je quitte ce jardin, je quitte également Neptune, les mains dans les poches, heureux d'avoir enfin trouver un sens à ma vie. 

THE END


End file.
